Camp Griffin Season 3
by Ninjatana Warrior
Summary: Another year at Camp Griffin will change everything when a gang of scouts returned to spend their summer break after 4 years when they left and the year before Peter Griffin bought both camps. There will be lots of insanity and pandemonium in this story. So, enjoy! P.S. Relationships might heat up.
1. Return of the BRAWL gang

**Camp Griffin Season 3**

 **Note: All the CGs and other related materials belong to Homeydaclown. Should be rated M because of all the violence, profanity, racism(to the characters in the story only) and undesirable content in this story. Yeah, my first time writing a rated M story.**

 **Summary: On behalf of Homeydaclown who did CG Seasons 1 &2(in Deviantart), he has authorized me to carry out his work. Therefore, I will start season 3 of CG which includes special guests that belong to me.**

 **Disclaimer: Everything in the story do not belong to me. They belong to their respective producers and I have my OCs while other OCs belong to HomeyDaclown. Ok, Let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Return of the BRAWL gang.**

It was a lovely sunny day at _Camp Griffin_. Everybody here is doing nothing but minding their own business. Some are fishing at the lake, others are playing basketball or baseball, some are at the lounge playing pool, gambling or watching TV and some are at the gym working out. Now as they know, everyone has found out that a new author is doing the previous author's work and all hope that the new one can give them some expanded roles or scenes or even a part of the story but guess what? **NO!** I don't give a damn shit about it. Things are gonna change...(Kira's laugh can be heard)

So it all started at the main cabin where the scoutmaster who is none other Peter Griffin who's busy smoking and reading newspapers cursing some of the articles in his office. "Hehehe, that man thinks he can fly, boy, he sure is fucking dead since he jumped off a 200-feet cliff to fly into hell would!" He then flipped the pages laughing to himself at the more articles he browsed through when Brian the white-furred anthropomorphic dog entered the cabin scaring him. "AAH! Damn you Brian you piece of fucking shit! Can you next time knock at the fucking door and it will be opened to you asshole?!"

"Sorry Peter. I'm here to give you the mail."

"Well it's about time but I thought that fat, introvert guinea pig Samson is usually doing the mail."

"Well now he's busy fucking around the camp."

"How?"

"Long story."

 **Cuts to the scene...**

 **"POW! OW! STOP IT PLEASE!"**

"Nobody cares about you douchepickle!"

"I thought we were friends Edward!"

"I don't care! Stewie is now my friend. Now shut up so that we can have our piñata party!"

"Platypus boy has a good point about you. You're weak, useless and a damn fucking introvert!"

"Ok, wanna get started?"

"Hit it!" Wielding clubs, Edward and Stewie beat the crap out of Samson who was tied up without mercy. "Wait! What about the mail I have to deliver to Scoutmaster Griffin?"

"3 words. **We don't care!** " They answered beating the shit out of him.

 **End cutscene...**

"It's true that guinea pig is useless. Well, pass me the mail Brian." He did as instructed and Peter arranged the mails separating them based on his and theirs. "Okay, give these to the crazy scouts while I check mine." Brian did as instructed and as he left the room, Peter started checking his mail. "Pizza Hut coupons, BK coupons, KFC coupons, bills, vouchers, blablabla...oh, I just won some cold cash! Take it out, put it in my wallet and done! Now let's see...wait a minute, what the fuck?" He was holding the last letter but it's different from others. Instead, all it has is a piece of paper. This is what it says...

 **We are returning. See you soon.**

By the time Peter finished reading it, Brian returned. "Anything?"

"Yeah, I got a mail fraud which has no postcard number and address. It's just a piece of junk."

"Junk?" Brian read it while Peter opened a can of beer and drank it up. "We might need to call all the campers."

"Ok. You said it and you do it."

"I thought Quagmire does it all the time?"

"He's busy."

 **Cuts to the scene...**

Quagmire was looking for Gretchen. "Giggity Giggity. She's supposed to have fun with me! Oh boy, I hope she's waiting for me." He decided to visit her cabin and upon opening the door, "AAH! Quagmire! What are you doing!" Gretchen yelled covering herself.

"Oops Giggity Giggity. Sorry for peeping." He apologized with a smile as he did his trademark headbop. Instead, "Never mind, why don't we have some fun!" She declared jumping on her bed. "Ready to have sex! Giggity Giggity Alright!" He closed the doors and nothing can be seen or heard.

 **End cut scene.**

"Alright Peter. I'll do it."

"Good dawg."

"Will you stop calling me that."

"It sounds nice to hear."

 **"JUST DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU FUCKING FATTY TWIT!"**

 **"WHY DON"T YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND CALL EVERYONE NOW!"** Then, the fatty and the dog had a fist fight.

Meanwhile, Lazlo, Patsy, Penny and Mercedes are watching _Fifty Shades of Grey_ in their cabin. "Oh I'm gonna love tis part Benz."

"Yeah 'Nette. Tha sex scenes are always da cool parts."

"In fact, tis movie iz awesome because of tha sex scenes dat are so realistic." Beside them, Lazlo and Patsy are eating popcorn while watching the movie. "It's been 3 years if you ask me"

"I know Lazlo darling. Time flies and things are gonna change here and for us." They shared kisses for a minute and just as they're about to strip each other off their clothes, "Attention campers! Attention campers! Gather outside the camp for announcements and if you don't, I'll kill you in your sleep!" Response? "Oh what the hell!" They exclaimed because 2 people wanted some lovely time together while another 2 wanted to continue the movie.

 **Outside...**

Peter, Quagmire, Joe, Cleveland, Homer and Brian gathered in front of the campers consisting of Lazlo, Patsy, Penny, Mercedes, Raj, Clam, Edward, Stewie, Dung Beetles, Loon twins, Lemmings, Samson(who was bandaged up from all the hits he got)Chris, Meg, Nina, Almondine, Gretchen and many more characters from other cartoons and lots of background losers. "All gathered Peter."

"Ok Homer."

"I wonder why you and Brian looked cracked up or more like, cracked whore?"

"Long story and we didn't have any crack." Then Peter turned to the campers. "Ok, forget what we are talking about, now I got only one announcement to make. Who wrote this piece of crap?" he took out the same paper he read in his office. All stared at him blankly. "Oh come on! I'm asking something simple and yet none are responding? Are you all deaf or stupid?" (Now I bring in some special guests...)

 **4 unknown locations. Further from _Camp Griffin..._**

5 hooded figures from different locations are watching the camp from a distance with their Bio-Scanners.

1st hooded figure: "It's time."  
2nd hooded figure: "It's time."  
3rd hooded figure: "It's time."  
4th hooded figure: "It's time."  
5th hooded figure: "It's time."

Instantly, they took action. The first hooded figure skated off with a skateboard. The second one used rollerblades. The third and fourth used Hi-Tech Booster Jetpacks and the last one drilled underground with a drilling device. They then headed to the campsite.

Back at the camp, "I ask again. Who sent me this frickin fraud letter?" All were confused at Peter's demand as some of them talk about it one another quietly. "Don't test my patience all of you and where's big-nosed fat ass Lois?"

"Peter. You sent here to buy some stuff."

"Oh yeah, well I bet she sent me the fraud mail because she wants to play hokey-pokey with me!"

Back there, the hooded figures are halfway to the camp. There, "She should be back." Just then, a car pulled over and Lois came out. "LOIS! Get your fucking ass over here!"

"Peter, what's going on?" she asked in response. Back there, the hooded figures are almost heading to the camp and now, they are on their way...

Back there again, "So what the fuck is going on in this camp and-"PRACK!" In front of everybody's eyes, Lois got knocked over by somehow, the first hooded figure skating on his skateboard. All watched as the figure skated around them thrice and later to their left, he spun into a whirlwind and removing his cloak, it was reveal to be...

 **"ALLAN!"**

When Lois stood up, "PRACK!" she was rollerbladed by the second hooded figure as he rollerbladed around the camp on the roofs of the cabin breaking few pieces of wood. "Hey! You better not destroy my cabin!" a background character called out but Penny punched him saying: "Just shut da fuck up! You gay-ass bitch!" Then, the hooded figure jumped landing beside him removing his cloak revealing to be none other than...

 **"WILLIAM!"**

Standing up, Lois once again, "PRACK! PRACK!" got knocked by two jetpack as the hooded figures flew around the camp. "Awesome!" said Stewie as they eject removing their cloaks and dropping onto the ground doing acrobatics and upon touching the ground on their feet...

 **"RECON!"  
"LEE!"**

Tired of this, Lois tried to but...too late as an underground movement toppled her and joining them, the last hooded figure emerged from the ground removing his cloak to be...

 **"BRANDON!"** Then, the 5 boys...

 **B** randon: **"1!** **"  
** **R** econ: **"2!"  
A**llan: **"3!"** **  
W** illiam: **"4!"  
L**ee: **"5!"**

Then together, "The BRAWL gang's back in camp!" They then did Kung-Fu Fighting styles. Everyone was speechless for a moment. Then, "It's the BRAWL gang!" Edward exclaimed. "They're back! Hooray!" and soon enough all the former scouts(from Camp Kidney and Acorn Flats) all ran to the BRAWL gang and elated as they are, began socializing with their old friends. Seeing this, the jelly trio and the 3 hot sexy mongooses all went to see them and the first person is Allan who's chatting with some background losers when, "Lazlo? Is that you?"

"Allan, it is I. Welcome back buddy!"

"It's been a while buddy!" The 2 of them fist each other and bowed down to each other in the way the Japanese do and then, "Hi Allan!"

"Hey Raj." But then, **"HOORAY! ALLAN IS BACK! BEST FRIENDS!"** Instantly, Clam appeared jumping on Allan giving him a warm hug. "Clam my old kung-fu disciple. How's it going?" After that, "Hi Allan."

"Hi Patsy and..." Allan then noticed her cousins. "Who are these other mongooses?"

"They're my cousins. Meet Annette Penny Smiles and Mercedes Anita Benz Smiles." As they approached Allan,(audience wooing over their hot bodies) Allan bowed to them while they shook his hand. "My, you're something." said Penny. "Yeah, yo blue eyes and hair(which has grown longer and the left eye is still covered)makes you equal based on yo appearance. Moreover, yo hairstyle looks similar to Riki Ryugasaki!"(an anime character from Cross-Fight B-Daman) Mercedes complimented. Allan smiled thanking her. "Arigato goizamasu."

"Huh?"

"It means "thank you very much" in Japanese."

"No way P, he's from Japan?" Penny exclaimed as they talked on.

Nearby, "Show me those muscles William!" Edward exclaimed as he watched him ripped his purple T-shirt with his body revealing his rock-hard abs to be harder and buffer than ever. Seeing this, "OMG Benz, look at dat wolf kid!"

"That's so manly!" Leaving Lazlo and co to Allan, they ran pushing Edward and admired the abs. "So...hot..." William was like, surprised.

"HEY! I was there first you filthy..." It was cut short as they duo cracked their knuckles. "I mean...uh...never mind!" He left with Stewie as he said: "This wolf brute is having a selfie with hip-hop girl and fancy car girl!"

"Yeah whatever, let's check on with the others." So far, Recon and Lee can be seen doing demonstration. "Check out my latest and newest invention! I call it the BFG 9000 from the video game, Doom!"

"Does it stand for "Big Fucking Gun?" asked background character.

"NO! You asshole! It stands for Blast Frequency Gun! Watch!" He then readied the weapon and it fired a green plasma energy ball that hit a tree and it fell on some background losers crushing them including the one that asked him about the weapon a few sentences ago. "COOL!" the others exclaimed as they laughed at those that got crushed by the tree that got hit by the weapon. "You see my friends, the weapon emits particles of plasma energy to charge up the experimental weapon unleashing the devastating shot that can annihilate any organic life forms." Lee explained scientifically. Then, "OMG! That was so cool!"

"I beg your pardon?" Turns out Meg, Nina and Almondine are listening to him. "Ah, some old intellectual students of mine. How is everything?"

"It was epic! We have psychic powers and had fun with our intelligence?"

"Psychic Powers Almondine?"

"Yeah, like the time Nina roasted Gretchen."

 **Flashback...(this happened in chapter 18 in GC 1)**

In this scene, Nina called Gretchen a sap pissing her off and she tried to beat her ass until she placed he hand on her and...

"Huh? Why do I feelin' hotter all of a sudden?" she then sniffed a bit. "I smell somethin' cookin'."

"It's you, idiot!" Almondine laughed. Then, Gretchen found out that she's on fire. **"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"** she yelled and to the lake plunging herself.

Audience:(laughs)

 **End Flashback...**

"I see what you mean when you told me that you immolated her fucking body."

"That's right Lee."

"By the Nina. Who is that human girl with you?"

"She's Meg Griffin." Meg waved at him. "I see." Just then, Brandon approached them. "Are you ready for adventure?" he asked Lee. Then, he asked, Nina, Almondine until..."You there! Are you ready for adventure?"

"I don't know. What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Just asking if you ask me."

"Then what kind of dumb fucking question are you asking?" Answer? "POW!" Everybody was still talking when they heard a crash and soon enough, a dazed Meg was lying by a tree wounded. "Hehhehhehhehhehheh, nice try Meg. You're worth nothing but a fucking moron!" Peter laughed as he approached Lazlo and co. "So monkey face, who's your group of new friends?"

"Well Mr Griffin, they call themselves the BRAWL gang." Lazlo then did the introduction for them pointing at each of them as a way for Peter to identify who they are. "This here is Allan Shinobi Ryugasaki Fukami from Japan, William Heinrich Von Wolfshund from Germany, Nikolai Recon Tekhno from Russia, Lee Cheonjae from South Korea and Brandon Outbackson from Australia."

"Oh, so they are all international scouts because they came from different countries?"

"Absolutely Scoutmaster Griffin."

"Also, they came here to spend their summer break?"

"Yep, just like what they did 4 years ago." Just then, Lois finally stood up and went to the scene. "Peter, what's with the commotion."

"Oh nothing Lois. We're just meeting the BRAWL gang who has come to stay for the summer break." Lois look at them exclaiming, "Wait a minute...they're the ones that ran over me and broke my body!"

"So? Your body is hopeless. So is yourself."

"But, those international bastards..." That's when all stopped upon hearing her words. Then the BRAWL gang gathered. "Hey you big-nosed cock sucking fucker! You get racist on us!?" Brandon demanded in rage. "No! It's not what I-AGH!" From behind, Recon and Lee tied her feet and secretly tied the rope onto a tree and one, it's ready, they pulled the rope dragging Lois and hanging her upside down. Then, they tied up her body. "Ok everyone, do your thing!" Instantly, all the scouts took staffs and whacked Lois. "Pinata Party!" Clam cheered as Allan made his first move. "Eat this racist douchebag!" he called out as he whacked her. **"OW!"**

"This is for being racist you piece of jackass shit!" William instead of using a staff punched her multiple times like a punching bag. **"OW! OW! Stop it please!"**

"Who cares? You're extremely racist just like how Anthony Padilla insulted the Italian Mafia!"

 **Flashback...(this is a reference from Smosh)**

Anthony was hiding beside the door with Ian Hecox's French cousin Pierre. The 2 Italian thugs(who have afro hair and they wear tight clothing)just burst in saying: "You messed with the wrong Italians Pierre!"

"I'm so scared right now!" Pierre whispered as the thugs danced with their weapons consisting of a knife and an AK-47. "Hold me."

"What? No!" Anthony exclaimed. But it drew their attention.

Italian mafia thug 1: "There you are you little silly now it's time to die!"  
Italian mafia thug 2: "Any last words you cute little buttheads?"

Anthony: "Yeah, why are you guys acting like Richard Simmons?"

Italian mafia thug 1: "Ah! Oh no he did not just say that!"

Pierre: "The hell man? All Italians are like that!" Right now, they're glaring at a confused Anthony.

Anthony:(confused) "But I thought they were like...it's a spicy meatsy paula!"

Italian mafia thug 2: "Ugh! I can't listen to that racist little prick anyone!"

Italian mafia thug 1: "Enjoy being racist!" He and his partner left the house but went back shouting: **"** **AND GAY!"** He then slams the door real loud. **"SLAM!"**

Pierre:(holding Anthony's chest) You're gay?! UGH!..."

Audience:(laughs)

 **End flashback...**

"I wasn't like him!"

"You fucking liar! Now we'll give you a taste of your own medicine physically!" Instantly, all the scouts beat the shit out of Lois mercilessly until the rope snapped and she fell in a bloody situation. William finished this by spitting at her. All laughed and left her tied up for good.

 **In the afternoon...**

Back at the office, "So you're the ones that sent me the fraud letter."

"Yeah, something like that."

"Well Allan, I'll just forget about it and what do you think of your new uniforms, boys?" The BRAWL gang had suited up in their new Griffin scout uniform which is the white T-shirts, green pants and black shoes. "The fabric is soft since it's made out cotton which is defined as a plant that can be made into the material used to manufacture clothing."

"Okay, thanks for the definition, kitty cat."

"FYI, I am a lynx!"

"Whatever loser." Lee was pissed. So pissed his claws were unleashed. Not caring about it, "Well good news is you boys got your uniforms but bad news is there's no cabin to house you! Ahahahahaha!" Peter laughed his head off until Recon spoke up. "We are never underestimated. You'll see it soon."

"A likely story. Hehhehheh but ok, if you can prove it, you win 500 bucks each and if you don't, you all pay me 1000 bucks each to me!"

"What the fuck! We can't scrape off that much money!"

"Yeah right and by the way William, your hand-to-hand combat skills you used on my wife was some power. Therefore, you earned the _brutality_ badge." He took it out and gave it to him continuing, "Oh, and good luck on your cabin work. Ahahahaha!" He then took a 3 cans of beer, a packet of _Lays_ and a subway sandwich and headed to the lounge. Now that he's gone, "Nice one William."

"Yeah but..."

"Chill dude. Nothing is impossible. Besides, we got our own skills, abilities and talents. So, how hard can it be?"

"Allan's right! Let's do this but first, anybody wanna get a bite before we start our adventure?" All smiled at Brandon's suggestion.

 **Lunch hour...**

At the mess hall, all waited as Brian prepared lunch. He had cooked deep-fried chicken drumsticks, pizza, mashed potatoes, steak and the burgers Lazlo and his team made in the cook off in season 1. "Are you fucking done?" a nobody demanded. "Who the fuck said that?" Brian demanded. "He did!" Edward squealed to the loser. Pleased, Brian made a phone call and Stewie came in with a spiked club. He went to the loser and knocked his body real hard. He then dragged it away. Then, "What the deuce are you starin' at?" No one paid attention then.

After that, all went to queue for lunch, the BRAWL gang took what they like. Lee is the last. "So, what you like?"

"Well Brian, I'll have only the mashed potatoes because FYI, I'm a lacto-ovo-vegetarian." All(except the other members of the gang) stopped and stared at Lee. "On second thought, the burgers look luscious so once in a while is ok." He then took 2 and all continued.

Once, the gang got their lunch, they sat at a table together. Then Lazlo and co showed up, "Can we sit with you?"

"Why not?" they answered together. So they did. "Hey Al(Penny will call Allan that for short), how come yo genius friend iz a vegetarian?"

"Well Penny, he has an IQ 0f 250 and they say that every time he eats only veggies, his intelligence will increase."

"True fact my friend. P.S. The burgers are luscious which is defined as..."

"Oh shut it!" Mercedes stuffed some food at his mouth. "Now that's how you do it!" William commented making her blush but making Penny turn green. Then Patsy piped up. "Guys, where's Recon?' All looked around until he returned with another full tray. "This is damn awesome!" He then ate heartily and took out something. "Check this out!" Rolling it on the log table, it reveal a diagram of the BRAWL gang's cabin. "Cool. This is what it'll look like?"

"Yeah Lazlo, look at the measurements and the surprises. It'll be one heck of a surprise for that fat-ass Griffin to see! So, wanna get started?"

 **And so in the forest near the camp...**

"Here's my new invention. The Laser Chainsword 3000!" Using it, Recon sliced a tree within a second. Edward and Stewie are helping him. "I must say platypus boy, that techie rac is something!"

"Tell him something to make, he can make it just like how he installed an AC in my cabin before!"

 **Flashback...**

Edward and Recon are in Pinto cabin. "So you know what to do?"

"Chill. This baby will cool you off forever!" Recon took out the AC. "I made it out of Lumpus' fridge if you ask me."

"Cool."

"And for the last touching..." Recon threw the AC at the wall. "KLANG!" it was stuck. "Does it need a power source?"

"No. It's inside and all you need to do is use this." Recon gave Edward the AC remote and when he turned it on, cold air filled the cabin "It worked like hell would!"

"Told ya. Now pay me the money you promised to." Edward was speechless until he remembered. "Oh fuck. Why didn't I fucking think of it!"

 **End flashback...**

"So you paid him platypus boy?"

"Yeah. Used the loon twin's money to do so." He then sliced a tree. "Okay guys. That's all we need. William!" The grey wolf arrived and carried a tree each one by one. Nearby, "He's so hot and manly!"

"Yeah 'Nette, I wish I can..." That's when Penny glared at her. "What?" Just then, William arrived with the last log. Piling 6 of them in order. He waited as the jelly trio and Patsy arrived with metals and glass. "Now what?"

"Leave it to me!' Recon brought out a machine and using his Gravity Levitator, he lifted each material dumping them in the machine which made grinding sounds. It then revealed fully cut materials. "Now the finishing touches!" Holding his Gravity Levitator and Molecular Shape Connector on each hand, Recon combined his inventions' uses into a masterpiece.

Shortly thereafter, "It's damn awesome!" Mercedes commented. In front of everybody is the cabin. It's size and dimensions are the same as the other cabins but once they entered, it will be like paradise. "OMG! tis is one of da coolest cabins I had seen with my own eyes." Penny exclaimed as they entered. "Well at least it's as cool as our cabin it is." Mercedes commented. as she look around. Inside the cabin are the beds and some stuff consisting of Allan's weapons, William's sports equipment and violin, Recon's X-box 720 and all the video games he played, Lee's bookshelf containing all the knowledgeable info and Brandon's pet scorpion in his cage. Additional stuff like the piano and a flat-screen TV can be seen. "So what do you think?"

"I think it looks awesome. Hey! Is that your Blue Dragon Blade?"

"Yeah Lazlo. It's still in good condition." Allan was seen placing it on a shelf containing his other weapons. Then Penny noticed something. A picture was placed above his weapons. "Hey, who's dat rabbit girl with curly light pink hair, azure fur n black eyes?" she asked taking it so she could have a look. "Whoa! Don't touch that!" Allan exclaimed grabbing it. Lazlo smiled for he can see that Allan was turning red when he snatched the picture back. Patsy fortunately knew who that was and whispered to Penny. "I think I've been seeing her before. She's one of those background nobodys in the 2 seasons of the story we're in."

"So you know her?" Penny whispered back. "Yeah. Her name is Amber and according to the author's profile in the story website, she's the girl Allan loves."

"Oh, I see so dat means in tis season. One of da background losers will get a spot in da cast?"

"I guess so. I mean, she will be the only one to move on to the next level just like Almondine the fat, nerdy fucking owl who's one of the secondary characters to be part of the cast."

"Well then, why don't you get her here while me and Benz explore da basement. I heard it has a pool table, science lab, workshop, rock band equipment, all of Recon's inventions and a way-out exit! Moreover, I'll tell them about your plan and ensure Al does not know it!"

"Okay see you."

 **Outside...**

Patsy went to look for Amber as she can be seen punching nobodys in her way. "Why ya do that for?" one of them asked. **"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING DUMBASS BASTARD!"** she yelled as she ran into Quagmire. "Giggity giggity. Wanna-KSH! Ah!" Too bad he got kicked in the scrotum and balls as Patsy left him in pain. She even kicked Lois who was still tied up and bloody when she asked her to untie her. Finally, "There she is!" she exclaimed as in front of her, Amber was sitting on a rock singing Taylor Swift's "Blank Space". "Damn she sure has a sexy, cheerful and beautiful singing voice!" Patsy thought as she tapped her shoulder to get her attention. "Huh? Oh, hi Patsy. What's up?"

"Shush. I got a surprise for you. A special person wants to see you. Follow me." she looked surprised but nodded and followed Patsy to the BRAWL gang's cabin.

When they arrived, "Let me blindfold your eyes." Patsy suggested taking out a long white cloth. "Okay, just be careful unlike before when Gretchen was in the middle of blindfolding me before the beginning of the game of "Blindfold Tag."

 **Flashback...**

"Are you sure I'll be okay?"

"Just shut up. I'll ensure safety!" Gretchen began to blindfold Amber when she saw a fly buzzing around them annoying them. "Grrr...I'll swat it!" Using one hand to hold the blindfold and the other hand to swat the fly, Gretchen tried to swat it when, "POW!"

 **"AAAHHHHH! My right eye!"** The next thing she knew it, Amber was lying on the ground feeling the pain on her right eye. Pretending not to notice, Gretchen tried to walk away when, "KICK!" she was kicked onto the flagpole and in front of the other scouts(including those with the blindfolds), Amber who now has a right black eye shouted: **"THIS IS FOR HURTIN MY RIGHT EYE YOU DICK SUCKIN BITCH!"** All laughed at Gretchen upon hearing that.

 **End flashback...**

"Yeah I remember seeing you kick that fucking reptile real hard. She's such a douche!" Patsy recalled as she finished tying the blindfold on Amber. "Yeah and this is my first flashback if you ask me." Amber commented as Patsy led her in. Inside, Lazlo and co are all waiting. "Ready?" she whispered. "Do it." Instantly, Patsy removed the blindfold and in front of her eyes is a snow white-furred hare with blue hair smiling at her. "How's my gorgeous doing?"

"OMG! Allan!" she exclaimed as he walked towards her. "LTNS. Missed me that much?" Amber was speechless and so elated that she grabbed Allan and kissed him fully on the lips. As they shared their romantic reunion, their bunny ears touched each other making everyone awe in happiness. William was crying. "What's wrong wolf boy?" Brandon asked him. "I never felt this kind of happiness to see this scene. It's even better than Germany winning the 2014 FIFA World Cup."

 **Flashback...**

William is in Germany watching the finale between his country game against Belgium at his own house. **"C'mon! Crush those damn playas! Win for Germany!"** He was sitting in his couch eating chips and drinking soda as the flat-screen TV kept showing the football scenes. **"SCORE SCORE!"** William cheered loudly as time is short and the Germans are doing what they can do to win while the opposing team will do anything to win. Currently, there's commentary in the game.(So we shall move to see it)...

Brazilian commentator 1: "Extra timing has so far been giving and now is the 113th minute. German attack midfielder Mario Gotze is marking his attack move towards the goal after collecting the cross from German winger Andre Schurrle. Belgian goalkeeper Sergio Romero prepares for a counter defence but Gotze instead made use of the cross volleying the ball into the goal left-footed. It's a surprise attack and GOAL! A GOAL FOR GERMANY! HELL YEAH!

William:(overexcited) **"HOORAY! A goal for Germany! A goal for Germany!"**

Brazilian commentator 2: "Now continuing the extra timing as Belgian captain Lionel Messi prepares for the free kick to determine the victory between the 2 countries."

William:(shocked) "Oh fuck." William was freaked out hoping that it wouldn't equalise so he covered his face while the commentary continues...

Brazilian commentator 1: "Messi lines up for the free kick, he speeds up and..." William dare not look until...  
Brazilian commentator 2: "It's an unexpected twist of the life time for Germany secured total victory become champions for the 2014 FIFA World Cup! HELL YEAH!(He and his partner then ripped their shirts off and danced like hell twerking their asses on the camera)

Now that he has seen this, William was so elated that he jumped around cheering loudly and ended up splashing his soda on his parents who just can from work. "Oops"

 **"WILLIAM! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!"**

"Sorry, dad. Just celebrating Germany's championship title in the FIFA World Cup." Now that he said it, his parents became elated. So elated that they spread the word to other Germans and likewise, they spread the word to others and within a short period of time, all of Germany is partying over their country's championship title throwing parties everywhere till super late night. One more thing, newspaper articles about it has been leaked.

 **End Flashback...**

"How long was the flashback?"

"I don't know Brandon. At least it's not too long perhaps." While they're talking about this, "So how's Japan."

"Insane. I feel like every Japanese girl with their kawaii girl voice which is fucked up tried to stalk me but the only girl I have loved in my whole entire life is the one whom I am looking at in her eyes." Amber blushed at his words. "Now, let's have some musical fun!" He went to the piano and sang Bruno Mars's "Just the way you are."

 _"Oh, her eyes, her eyes."  
"M_ _ake the stars look lie they're not shinin'  
"Her hair, her hair."  
"Falls perfectly without her trying."  
"She's so beautiful."  
"And I tell her everyday."_

As he sang, all enjoyed it. "I luv dat song." said Penny. "His singing voice is beautiful and cool." agreed Mercedes. "Moreover, his talent in music is supreme." added Patsy. By the time Allan finished it within a few minutes. The whole cabin was filled as all cheered and clapped with some saying "Encore!" again and again. It's like as if the whole camp heard the singing and all swarmed in the cabin to enjoy the music. "HEY! What da fuck are all da background losers doing here?!"

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Lee, you must understand dat in tis story, it focuses on da main stars and sometimes, da secondary characters but not on those fucking losers!"

"I see what you mean Penny. Well we can use a powerhouse to take care of the problem you mentioned." He gave William the signal and he instantly grabbed all the background losers and threw all of them out of the cabin sending them crashing into different places. One of them crashed onto Peter's car when he was cleaning it and he landed on the roof of the car causing it to collapse. **"MY BELOVED CAR! You destroyed it you fucking bastard!"**

"What's so great about your car? What you gonna do, fuck it and hump it day and night?" Extremely pissed, Peter grabbed him, gave him a wedgie and threw him onto the flagpole hanging him there. "Hey! Put me down you fat, fucking fat-ass!"

"Shut the fuck up and endure this punishment for destroying my car just like that drunken crack-whore hobo who did it a few days ago!"

 **Flashback...**

Peter was driving and singing a song in a gayish voice in his car back to the camp one night. "I'm sing-ing in the rain-AHH!" He put on the brakes and his car stopped in front of a drunken crack-whore hobo who's dancing like an asshole. "Heeheehee, he looks like a fucking gay-ass bitch!" Peter snickered as he got out of his car to take a picture of him and make it viral when the guy suddenly smashed his bottle of liquor on his car and it exploded. **"Oh Fuck not my car! That's it! You're going to hell you son of a fucking gay-ass bitch!"** He grabbed the hobo, gave him a wedgie and threw him onto a pole leaving him to hang. "That's what you get for destroying my car you horse dick sucker!" He then left leaving him to die.

 **End Flashback...**

Now that Peter took care of that worthless background loser, he went to see the cabin and was speechless when he arrived. "How...how...how the fuck did you boys..." He was astonished greatly as the gang smiled at each other. "(Sigh) Fine! Here's my 500 bucks each for you! Now I'm just gonna have to get a 20-inch Hawaiian pizza for my dinner." As he left, "So, what you guys wanna do with the cold cash?"

"I don't know Lazlo."

"I knew you would say that Allan because I know how you can use it!"

 **At the clubhouse...**

"Throw it! Throw it!" The gang cheered on their leader as he eyed the target board which is a full body of Lois. Using 4 shurikens, Allan threw them all hitting the target. "Not bad. This is getting real interesting. Well, Edward you owe me 1000 bucks."

"Oh fuck! Take it!" Edward dumped the money on his hand and went to gamble with Stewie. The BRAWL gang are sure getting the hang of it as they are currently playing pool with Quagmire, Gretchen and Joe. While they are doing that, Lazlo and co are gambling with Meg, Almondine and Nina. "Now it's our turn to star in the story. The BRAWL gang have done their part. Now it's our turn." said Mercedes. "Who the hell are you talking to?" asked Almondine. "None of your business you chicken ass!" she scolded."No one calls me a chicken! Have they forgotten that I am an owl not a fucking chicken you... **FILTHY HORNY** **FUCKING SLUT**!" She had too far because Mercedes pounced on her and they crashed onto the lounge breaking through the wall. "FIGHT! FIGHT!" Everybody stopped what they're doing and went to the lounge to watch the fight as Edward and Stewie collected bets. "I bet 1000 bucks for Almondine to win!" Meg bet out. "I bet 2000 bucks for Mercedes to win!" Patsy bet out. "I bet 3000 bucks for Mercedes to win!" Lazlo bet out. He and Patsy smiled at each other as other campers moved to place their bets. "Clam bets 5000 bucks for Mongoose girl to win!", "I'll bet 10000 bucks for Almondine to win!" Nina declared. "And I bet 1 buck for anyone to win!" All stopped and stared at the nobody. "What kind of bet is this?" Joe Swanson asked. "You stupid fucking moron! No one bets like that! Everybody, beat the crap out of this fucking nobody to hell!" Gretchen declared. All took action and whooped the nobody and dumped his body into a trash can leaving it to be disposed by the trash collectors.

After that, the fight begins. "You've got da guts to talk lots of shit 'bout me and my cousins behind our back!' Mercedes stated as she punched Almondine. However,(as we know, owls can turn their heads 360 degrees)"That tickles." She repied turning her head 360 degrees. Then, the owl delivered a kick but Mercedes grabbed her leg and broke it big time! "CRACK!", **"AGH! You broke my frickin leg!"** Almodine cried. "Of course, since you can resist my fists, you can never resist my strength in brakin' yo body!" Mercedes then wrestled and broke her down, grabbed her body and slammed it onto the wall crashing through onto a table where Peter, Brian, Cleveland and Homer are playing poker. "Wow! A free fresh chicken we can have for dinner tonight guys!"

"Uh, Peter, that's the owl camper who got trashed real hard."

"Hmmm...no wonder the chicken looks broken. Throw it away!" So the party grabbed the broken owl and threw her into the same trash can where the same nobody was whooped.

 **After the big fight...**

"You were awesome in breaking that owl's pathetic body!" Lazlo commented as he and the mongooses headed back to the cabin to continue their movie. "Thanks Laz, she's easy to break and get pwned big time!" All laughed about it as they reached their cabin and continued the movie. After finishing it, they went to play a 2-2 basketball match but not after they first called Cleveland to referee them and bashed several background nobodys who were at the court. "And stay out! You fucking dicklets can't even play this fucking sport!" shouted Penny as they fled beaten and torn-up. "It's been a while since I did dat like da last time I bashed up 20 gangsters."

 **Flashback...**

Penny was walking her way home from school and it's getting late. 'Damn! Mom should here worrid and waitin for me." She then saw a shortcut which is an alley s she took it. One she entered, "HALT! Where da fuck are ya goin?" Penny looked around and soon enough, 20 gangsters surrounded armed with chains and blade-type weapons. "Lookee here boyz, it's a chick and she's worth ta be a sex slave for us ta party."

"SEX SLAVE!? No ONE MAKES ME OUT OF THAT!" She then beat the crap and shit out of all the thugs crushing their groins with her kicks. Within 10 minutes, all are lying on the ground clutching them in pain. "Never mess with me and my skills!" Penny warned them as she walked off. "Damn! she sure iz hot ta whoope me ass!" The ringleader exclaimed in pain. Then, a bird dropping fell into his mouth and he coughed and passed out.

 **End Flashback...**

"Haha, I guess you sure gave them a kick in the pants!"

"Well Laz, it's more like a kick in da dick!" All laughed at Penny's joke as they started their game. Lazlo and Patsy as one team and Penny and Mercedes as one team. "Alright campers. Whichever team wins a total score of 50 points, the losing team must treat them and me for dinner tonight. Ready and... **GO**!" he announced blowing the whistle. Penny and Mercedes started off by using teamwork by dribbling, passing to each other the ball and scoring together. Lazlo and Patsy used teamwork too to steal the ball and block them together preventing them from scoring. However, it was troublesome for both teams are good except that Penny and Mercedes are good at offense but Lazlo and Patsy are good at defence. The game went on for some time with scores, misses and free throws on both sides. Currently, "So Lazlokins, what's the plan?"

"Let me think...your cousins are good at scoring but blocking our goal is their problem however...when it comes to scoring for us, we somehow are inaccurate in scoring sometimes."

"Yeah, and when we tried to block them, they can score well easily." True. and the score is 49-48. "Well Benz, we gain da uppa hand."

"Yeah, 'Nette, victory is sweet especially a drink to cool us off." While they're taking their break and planning their next move, "Wait Patsy, I got it!"

"So what is it?"

"I remember a technique that me and Allan used once when we faced your dad's Tomato scouts. It requires teamwork and the 3As."

"3As?"

"Yeah, we used agility, acrobatics and accuracy and we beat the Tomatoes easily rotten."

"Okay, so how do we do it?"

"Piece of cake." After their break, "You and your boyfriend better ready the cold cash."

"You won't stand a chance between us." When the game is resumed, Penny and Mercedes made their move by using the same technique but Lazlo foiled them by stealing the ball. As he and Patsy used teamwork, "Nette! Block their shot!"

"Gotcha!" That is what Lazlo and Patsy have been waiting for and are prepared. "Now!" Patsy put her hands above the ground slightly and when Lazlo landed on them, she lifted her hands sending him in the air. "What the-" Both cousins exclaimed in shock as they tried to block Lazlo but with acrobatics, Lazlo delivered a slamdunk. "Winner, Lazlo and Patsy!" announced Cleveland. The couple cheered and kissed while the cousins sighed and said. "Alright, we'll buy dinnah for you two."

"Yeah, anything you want?" They smiled and answered to them. "Just anything." They looked surprised but they knew their cousin and Lazlo did a great jo so they went along with it.

After the game, Penny and Mercedes drove out to buy dinner while Lazlo and Patsy went to rest. 'You are so cool in doing the slamdunk! Can you teach me that move."

"Why not Patsy. Yawn, I feel so tried from the game."

"Me too, a nap should ease our stress and tiredness."

"You said it Patsy." So when they reached the cabin, they fell on their beds and napped.

 **Later in the evening at about 7 to 8pm...**

"Hey P, we're back!" They woke to find them at the door holding 5 Pizza Hut boxes each. "Here ya go and enjoy."

"Cool!" They exclaimed as Penny and Mercedes set them down opening the first 2 to be pepperoni flavour. As they ate together as one cabin. "We thought of buyin not just for you, but for others that ya know." Penny explained. "Yeah, some old friends of yours from 4 years. I was thinkin Laz, can you tell us more 'bout em." Mercedes asked him. Lazlo and Patsy looked at each other for a moment. Then finishing his slice, "Well it's a long story...

"The BRAWL gang are first made up of 5 Bean scouts from different nationalities and with different skills, talents and abilities. All also came to American to further their education before heading back to their respective home-countries which is the same year they left Camp Kidney and the year before fatty bought both camps." All laughed at Lazlo's comment about Peter Griffin. Now continuing, "So to begin with, Allan is from Japan and he's the leader of the gang. Known for his blue hair that covers his left eye, he's considered popular due to his talents and abilities which are mostly is the ways of the warrior aka the fact that he's a ninja wielding many different types of killer weapons and is extremely fast, acrobatic and telepathic."

"Dat explains all of them in his shelf including a sword with a blue dragon on it."

"That Penny is his Blue Dragon Blade. His main weapon which was passed on to him from his generations." That amazed them. "Also, he has a girlfriend he loves a lot. I think you know who right?"

"Yeah, we ran into her and it was revealed that she's movin to their cabin to stay." Lazlo could see that as he continued. "Second, William is from Germany and is the strongest lad among us."

"That eplains his manly 6-packed rock-hard abs..." both Penny and Mercedes are dreaming about him. "Yeah...one thing's for sure, he excels in all kinds of sports making his physical stature more brawn and manly." They continued dreaming. "Lazlo, I think they're lovestruck."

"Okay..." When they're done after 5 minutes, "Now continuing, Third is Recon who came from Russia. He's a techie when it comes to technology because he built a lot of inventions, gadget and weapon which sometimes comes in handy and he's pretty good at architecture as he built some stuff for our camp sometimes. He even invented an antidote to remove allergies."

"That explains why Patsy can eat dairy products like cheese?"

"Yes Penny and he's also friends with Lee who hails from South Korea. Super smart he is as he has an IQ of 250. Really high."

"What the fuck? Such high IQ?!" Mercedes exclaimed in surprise. "Yeah, he really is a genius when he and Recon combine their stuff into masterpieces of their own. Finally, we have Brandon who was from Australia, he loves adventure and has a keen sense in anything he comes in contact with and has the greatest tracking skills in search for anything like treasure since it's his obsession." That amazed he 2 mongooses. "So dat's their style eh Laz?"

"Yep if you excuse me, I'm gonna make a delivery." Lazlo took 4 boxes of pizza and headed to the BRAWL gang's cabin.

 **Soon enough...**

When he arrived, he knocked at their door and answering is, "Hi Allan."

"Hey, Lazlo what have you got?"

"Just here to make a special delivery. Patsy's cousins bought them for us and for you and the others."

"Cool thanks buddy. Hold on, I also got something that I brought from Japan. I think it's still fresh." He went back in and there was a small ruckus going on inside and after a few minutes later, "Okay, here! I now need to take care of a problem."

"What problem?"

 **Cuts to the scene...**

William: "I'll take the large slice!"

Recon: "Outta my way chodenuckers! I'm getting this!"

Lee: "FYI, I'll get it instead of you taintwaffles!"

Brandon: "No way! Only the adventurous ones claim it for themselves! Hey, where did it go?"

Amber: "Way too late for it." Currently, there was an argument and why she said it is because she's consuming the large slice and they never know as they argued over it...

 **End cutscene...**

"Okay...now I hear the problem. Well it's getting late so see you tomorrow buddy."

"Same thing for ad thanks again!"

"Yeah same for you!"

 **So now back to them...**

"Wow it's fresh and luscious!" said Penny. "Yeah some cultural meal we're havin' right now!" Mercedes agrees as she and Penny sampled each sushi with different flavours while Lazlo and Patsy feasted on their pack. "I had a great time today if you ask me Lazlo." Patsy stated. "Yeah Patsy. It' been 4 years and now things are gonna change this year." Lazlo replied as he ate a sushi. Then after having their dinner, they prepared to turn in for the night as Penny and Mercedes had fallen asleep easily after having a drink or 2. Lazlo had worn his PJs and Patsy had her nightgown on. As they shared the bed, "Goodnight Lazlo." Patsy greeted kissing him. "You too Patsy and boy, I love your sexy nightgown." Patsy giggled and blushed as Lazlo kissed her in return. Then they turned off the lights and there's silence in the dark. Except outside, Lois is still tied up and bloody. Well, no one cares about helping her so in the end, she was left out in the cold night to rot...or not? Never mind, fuck it!

 **Whew! That was hard work. It's sure is good to write such story where the fun begins again tomorrow since I brought my OCs in and it will be a one heck of fun like hell would! Also, if you're reading this Homeydaclown, I would like to thank you again once more for giving me this opportunity to write this story :). Once more, it will not go to waste. My respect will be yours to accept. P.S. Chapter 2 updating soon... :)**


	2. 4 ninjas, 1 outing

_Now it's time for, "Ranting with Edward and Stewie!"_

Edward: "Hey CG fans! I'm Edward!"  
Stewie: "And I'm Stewie!"  
Edward: "Things had changed because in the previous chapter, the BRAWL gang has returned! Yahooooooo!"  
Stewie: "Platypus boy, don't get so overexcited yourself! Now as you know, this gang was known to attend Camp Kidney 4 years ago right?"  
Edward: "Yes indeed and it was the year before fatty bought the camp!"  
Stewie: "Hahaha, I love it when everybody in the story makes fun of fat man!"  
Edward: "Yeah, he's even damn lazy to hear people backstab him for nothing especially right now. Now to begin with, in this chapter, we will be socializing and later going out. Moreover, there's gonna be some ninja activity taking place."  
Stewie: "Speaking of which, one of the gang members was a ninja?"  
Edward: "Yeah, he's known to master a lot of fighting styles and techniques. Well, we'll just end here and get started but first, Ollie Williams, any comments about this chapter?"  
Ollie Williams: **"LOTS O** **ACTION!"  
** Edward: "True. So stay tuned. I'm Edward."  
Stewie: "And I'm Stewie."  
Together: "Join us next time on, "Ranting with Edward and Stewie!"

* * *

 **Chapter 2: 4 ninjas, 1 outing**

The morning sun rose at the Jelly Cabin signalling the approaching day, "Whew, that was good night sleep. Mmmm...and I smell breakfast." Lazlo woke up from the bed and saw Patsy and her cousins cooking breakfast. "It smells like..."

"Sunny-side eggs with bacon and German sausages." was Patsy's answer as she served Lazlo his breakfast. "Yummy!" In a flash, Lazlo polished off his breakfast as he was given a second serving. "You like it?"

"It's awesome!"

"Thank Penny and Mercedes. They cooked this kind of breakfast."

"Yeah but why are we not going to the Mess Hall to have our breakfast?" Penny answered for him. "They say big-nosed Lois will be doing the job." Mercedes agreed adding, "When it comes to her cooking, it always taste like shit! Fortunately, the wolf boy with purple hair told us that as he gave us some of his sausages which are irresistible!"

"I see and I bet it will taste like shit which is starting right now?"

 **Cuts to the scene...**

"Alright everyone, come and get it!' Lois is serving breakfast and as the campers lined up to get it. "What the fuck is this?" Edward demanded. "It's oatmeal Edward. It's good for you as it has carbohydrates and-SPLAT!"

"Nobody cares about it because your cooking sucks!"

"Yeah, it's horrible!" the dung beetles exclaimed. "That's right boys! FOOD FIGHT!" All the campers attacked Lois throwing their bowls at her and after that, splat each other out for fun.

 **End cutscene...**

"Well we're glad to have a good, nourishing and luscious breakfast since we're the main stars."

"That's right Laz! Like what the author said in the beginning of the previous chapter, things are gonna change!"

"Yeah! Let's do this!" So the main stars had a good breakfast thus enjoying the morning.

 **One hour later...**

"Okay campers, not much to do but I received complaints that we're running low on supplies so today, you'll all spend the morning with each other doing your own stuff and we'll be out for lunch and dinner later on and to buy supplies and resources at the mall."

"Hooray! a nobody cheered. "SILENCE! You're not suppose to have any lines in this story!" Peter scolded the nobody. "Okay, the list of campers and the activity they will do together is there with Brian. Moreover, it will be between 4-6 campers doing it. So move your asses now!" All went to check it. "Spend time with Quagmire, Joe and Chris? This is awesome for the first part but the second part sucks!" Gretchen exclaimed. "Giggity, giggity, let's have some fun together!"

"Hell yeah Glenn!" they left leaving Joe and Chris alone. "Uh...now what?" Never mind them as Lee went to check the list. "Recon and I spend time with Meg, Nina and Almondine? Hmmm..."

"What is it?"

"We're stuck with 3 girls."

"Oh." They then left in silence. Next, "Spend time with the loon twins and Samson? What do think Clam?"

 **"PARTY WITH THEM! TEACH THEM SOME CRACK!"**

"Dumbass! You mean...wait a minute, you got a good point!" He and Clam left to get them. Next, "Spend time with William, Brandon and Stewie! Willliam gets to be with me and my crew! Fuck yeah! Stewie, let's get him!"

"Hahaha, you said it platypus boy!" Edward and Stewie laughed as they left. "Man! I wanna spend time with William by losing my virginity to him!" Penny complained. "Yeah, me too!" Merceds exclaimed. 'Well you snooze, you lose!" Edward and Stewie laughed and ran off. "Those assholes will regret this!" Penny exclaim in rage as nearby, Lazlo and Patsy are checking the list. "Spend time with Allan and Amber. Cool! Let's go guys!"

"Yeah, it'll be fun. Let's go!"

 **So...**

Lazlo, Patsy, Penny and Mercedes went to look for the bunny couple. "So where are they?" asked Penny. Then Mercedes saw something, "Hey, is dat what I saw?' They looked and saw 2 bunnies attacking each other. One is wielding a katana while the other is wielding 2 medium length-knives. "Could it be..." Lazlo and co nodded and went there.

When they arrived, "What the..." To their surprise, it was them after all! "Lazlo? What you doing buddy?"

"Allan. Are you..."

"Ninja Training. Yes I am. Always daily in the morning with her." They turned to see Amber spinning her knives. "She's a ninja too?!" Patsy exclaimed. "Yeah about that, she was already trained as a ninja before. Yeah, it was a secret she never told anyone." the girls stared at Amber. "What?"

"Never mind. So Al, is this some sorta culture or something?" Penny asked him. "It's just an activity though for both shinobis and kunoichis."

"Huh?"

"The word "shinobi" is a term for male ninjas and "kunoichi" is a term for female ninjas."

"Cool and they use the code of the ways of the warrior?"

"Yes, the 2 most common values in the code are 'honour' and 'trust'." This amazed them and then, "Hey Allan, I was think of something."

"Let me guess Lazlo, you want to learn the ways of the warrior and also, we are assigned to spend time with you?" It surprised him and the girls. For Allan and Amber, they discussed it for a few minutes and then, "If that's what you want..."

"It shall be done." finished Amber. This was pleasing to the main stars and it was acceptable.

So to begin with, Lazlo stayed with Allan while the girls moved to another location. "Here's your weapon." Allan gave Lazlo a ninjato. A ninja sword used in the services of the ninjas. "Cool." Lazlo drew the weapon from the sheath and swung it nearing slashing Allan. "Careful man you nearly cut me like the time I cut my friends' hair."

 **Flashback...**

Allan was performing a new move. "I call it the "Whirlwind Slice!" He began spinning into a whirlwind. "Awesome!" The whole gang exclaimed. As Allan spun faster, unexpectedly, "FWIP! CHT!" He stopped. "Great, my Blue Dragon Blade slipped." Then he gasped. For some reason, his friends re-emerged with "baldness.", "You cut our precious hair!" William shouted. "GET THAT HAIR KILLER!" Brandon shouted. "Wait guys! It's an accident! AAHH!" Too late as the BRAWL gang members pounced on Allan and beat the crap out of their leader while his Blue Dragon Blade remained stuck between Edward's legs onto his cabin. "I'm lucky to be alive. Nearly got stabbed on my dick." Then, a piece of wood fell on his head and he fell on the weapon.(Ouch, don't ask me what happened to him. Let's end it)

Audience: (laughs)

 **End Flashback...**

"So if you cut their hair, it should take a long time for them to grow it back right?"

"Yeah, but Recon and Lee together created a formula to regrow their hair and Willaim and Brandon's."

"Neat."

"Speaking of which, I wonder how my gang's doing?"

 **Cuts to the scene...**

"Place your bets! Place your bets! The adventure begins with arm wrestling!" Brandon can seen in the lounge with Edward and Stewie as both collected bets while he commentates the arm-wrestling between William and Homer. "It's no brainer." Homer bet as he readied his arm. William just smiled because when Brandon initiated it to start, "CRACK! AHHH!" Within a second, William broke Homer's arm critically. Then, the same fatal result was on Joe, Cleveland and many background nobodys. While he breaks arms, Recon and Lee explored the lounge. "Did Brandon sketch a map of the camp and their facilities and rooms?"

"Yeah." Recon opened it revealing the whole of _Camp Griffin_. "I notice that 2 large rooms opposite each other in a hallway in the lounge are empty." Recon took put his laptop, opened it and began to make designs. Lee watched him for a while until, "Hey guys what's up?" They turned to see Meg and her friends which also includes those from her high school. "Sorry ugly girl. We're busy."

"Yes indeed. Get a life! Lil' Bitch!" Laughing they left leaving her and her friends. They then located the empty rooms. "You know what to do?"

"One at a time and make it quick!" It's clearly unknown what they're doing but later, a background character was heading to the toilet when he heard a lot of sounds. "What the fuck is that?" He thought as he noticed that one of the rooms has a sign that says: "DO NOT ENTER! SERIOUSLY!". "Who the fuck cares?" he thought as he opened the door and, "AAAHHHHH!" All stopped what they are doing and ran to where the scream came from. "Hey! What in the name of adventure just happened?" Brandon asked out. "I...I...saw...a...a...MONSTER!" All gasped. "Calm down everybody, I'll take care of this." Peter assured taking out his assault rifle and readied the door. Once it's time, he opened it and pointed the gun at...an empty room.

"What the fuck? There's no monster in there you phony faker!"

"What? But...but...I..."

"NO BUTTS! Get the joke guys? Hehehe. Alright everyone, beat the shit out of this loser permanently!" All did as told breaking the background character while they never knew that the door closed and inside, "My Holographic Illusion Device works like charm."

"Yes my friend. It creates an illusion of the empty room making everyone think it's empty."

"Yeah! Let's get back to work and hope all are doing fine especially Allan."

 **End Cutscene...**

"Your gang should be doing fine. Can we get started?"

"Alright Lazlo. Ready your ninjato." So Allan taught Lazlo the skills and techniques of the ways of the warrior. Lazlo practiced and learnt many attacks from it. He even sliced a lot of stuff which is mostly wood. After that, Allan taught Lazlo hand-to-hand combat teaching him the kung-fu styles, techniques and attacks. "I was reminded of the day I taught Clam some fighting skills."

"And this day will remind you of today when you taught me some ninja skills." Lazlo then worked on his attack speed by slashing a dummy which resembles Lois. "Keep slashing, handle your weapon properly and remember to master the techniques and also, focus!" Lazlo slashed harder and faster until, "RIP!" The dummy was sliced into half. "Perfect! Alright, you mastered your weapon well. Break Time I say." So Lazlo and Allan took a break and as they drank some Aquarius and Pocari Sweat sports drinks to quench their thirst from the ninja training, "I wonder how the girls are doing?"

"Move to the cutscene, we shall."

 **Cuts to the scene...(This scene takes place at the same timing when the boys started the ninja training)**

"Here's your twin sais, your twin claws and your twin kamas." Amber is assigning ninja weapons to Patsy and her cousins for Patsy has the sais. Penny has the claws she's wearing on her hands and Mercedes had the kamas. "The kunoichis usually used light weapons but they provide excellent fighting skills and are faster, more flexible and agile than the shinobis." Amber briefed them. "What weapons do you use then?" asked Mercedes. Amber drew out her weapons. "These are my kodachis. Short tachi swords which look like knives used by the samurai in ancient history in which Allan taught me." She then demonstrated their use by rapidly slashing a group of wooden dummies swiftly and with extra moves that deals more damage as she used and increased her combo moves and skills. "Wicked skills!" Penny exclaimed. Mercedes added. "Yeah, just like tha time I watch tha numb chucks enter a tag-team kung-fu tournament and unexpectedly, they honoured me for my skills and for whooping their damn sheep neighbour who molested me."

 **Flashback...**

Mercedes was at the tag-team kung-fu tournament watching the numb chicks, Dilweed and Fungus unleash kung-fu on their opponents bashing, chopping and kicking them all over the place and it impressed her greatly and already, the stadium inside has several holes on top implying that their opponents had been sent flying out of the place. Woodchuck Norris(a homage of Chuck Norris because I was watching 'Numb Chucks' in Disney XD)was the host of the tournament. "Alright kung-fu fans, the finale begins on my left, the numb chuck brothers, Dilweed and Fungus who are my junior warriors!" All cheered including Quills. "Go guys!" Beside her is Buford, the jealous, lazy, inactive dumbass sheep. "This is boring." he said sarcastically. Now Mercedes was standing beside him and he unintentionally bumped into her on the front. "Watch it loser!" He then prepared to leave when, "GACK!" A hand grabbed his neck and, "POW WHAM! POW! WHAM! KSH!" It went on for 10 minutes attracting everyone's attention and it made them cheer real hard. "Beat that bastard! Crush the moron! Wipe out his ass!" The crowd went wild until Mercedes crushed Buford's privates finishing him. "Now that's some kung-fu. Don't you think Dilweed."

"Indeed Fungus. That is some kung-fu she displayed." The woodchucks then jumped in front of her and honoured by saying, "You have amazing skills of the way of the chuck."

"Would you like to join me and my brother's kung-fu academy?"

"No thanks boyz and by tha way, I enjoy your wicked kung-fu skills in tha tournament." She and the numb chucks bowed down to each other as the crowd continued cheering.

 **End flashback...**

"You met the numb chucks?"

"Yeah P, stupid as they are but wicked skills they have." After the chat, the mongooses began to practice using their weapons. Amber first set up wooden dummies of Quagmire for them to use. Patsy can be seen performing double strikes, Penny can be seen doing double slashes and Mercedes can be seen using double combo moves. "Use your reflexes. Do not strain your arms." Amber briefed them as she even improved their attacks by showing them the right way to use their weapons and works on their arms by showing them the style to do it. After an hour, they worked on their speed by rapidly slashing another 3 Quagmire dummies. They slashed faster and harder while Amber supervised the way they attack until, "RIP! RIP! RIP!" The dummies were reduced to pieces. "Nice job. We'll break for today." Amber announced as she threw the mongooses sports drinks. As they drank, "How's it going?" They turned to see the boys meeting up. "All is good." Patsy replied as Lazlo approached her. "How was the training?'

"Tiring but it went well Laz." she answered. As they drank, "So what ya wanna do?"

"How' bout we go to da clubhouse and rest Nette?"

"Sure not?" Lazlo and Patsy too wanted to join and, "Hey Al, you and ya girlfriend wanna join us?"

"Go ahead you can. Weapons and other stuff, we need to keep and store first." Allan replied as he and Amber took the ninja equipment and went to keep but not before adding, "The weapons we gave you, keep it you can."

"Don't worry, we'll catch up with you guys later!" Amber called out as both groups split up.

 **At the clubhouse...**

When Lazlo and co arrived, they saw many people with broken arms. "What da fuck just' appened?" Penny wondered. Then, they heard a crack sound and entering the lounge, they saw Brian who just got his arm broken by William as he prepared to arm-wrestle Peter Griffin who's waiting for his turn by reading a newspaper. "A talent show? Wow, I could use one since CG has never hosted one before." he exclaimed as he read it. He then passed it to Brian who used his other arm to get it and saw and understood his idea. "Ready wolf boy?" William just had his arm in place so when Brandon signalled them to start, "CRACK! AAAHHHHH!" Lazlo and co gasped as Peter clutched his arm which is dripping blood and he ran off crying like a big baby. "OMG, That was awesome!" Mercedes commented as she and Penny went to William. "How come you're so strong?"

"Yeah, you are the strongest and coolest scout we've evah met in our lives!" both girls then sat down and stared at William admiringly confusing him as from behind, Edward and Stewie noticed them. "Do you see anything about hip hop girl and fancy car girl platypus boy?"

"Yeah, they're lovestruck over him." Both began to snicker about it when, "AAAHHHHH! MONSTER!" All stopped and went to check what was going on. When they arrived, "Where is it?"

"In here!" Lazlo drew his ninjato and opened the door but, "What the shit! There's no monster in here!"

"You fucking nobody! You are so dead because of this!" All beat the crap out of him and threw his body into the lake. "I don't wanna die!"

"Aye mate, see you in hell asshole!" All laughed at Brandon's comment as they walked back to the clubhouse.

Back there, "Hey Platypus boy. You heard fat man's planning a talent show?"

"Yeah Stewie but how did you know?"

 **Flashback...**

"WAAAH!" went Peter as Stewie escorted him back to his cabin. There, "Peter, what happened to your arm?" He stopped and exclaimed: "Lois? How the hell did you get out of bondage from the previous chapter?"

"Oh, it rained yesterday night and the ropes were loose due to it so that's how I got out of it."

"Seriously...but I'm running out of time because my arm's bleeding from arm-wrestling that wolf kid who broke it just now!"

"Alright Peter, I'll fix your arm." While Lois went to help Peter, Stewie noticed the newspaper and there, "Looking at it Stewie? Yes, I'm planning a talent show for Saturday night's activity. Why don't you and that duck-beaver boy do the job by making preparations. Besides, I got the idea from the newspaper don't you think?" Stewie stared at it and said, "Fat man, you got the idea from the headline: "Sexual Talents banned from showbiz."

Audience:(laughs)

 **End Flashback...**

"So that's how his stupidity got the idea for him." Just then, "Did fatty just mentioned a talent show?" They turned to see Penny and Mercedes eavesdropping their conversation. "Oh hey Miss Penny, I thought you and your other cousin are with the wolf boy."

"Why ask that?"

"Oh, it's as simple as having sex with him and-POW! WHAM! BIFF! BANG!" went their fists as Edward got pwned for being perverted at them. "Platypus never knows how to use his words. Just like the autocorrect fail scene."

 **Flashback...**

Anthony and Ian have been trying to communicate with each other through their phones because they've been autocorrect failing on their typing. Now, they are trying their best to type properly.

Anthony:(typing and saying) "I was just asking whether you wanna have any dinner."  
Ian:(replying back and saying)Totally, come right over and we can um, barbecue some baby back ribs."  
Anthony:(receiving the message and reading)Totally, come right over and we can barbecue some baby...black kids?"(All of a sudden, a black man dressed like a mailman entered his house)

Black man: "AW HELL NAW!(Anthony was stunned for a moment upon his presence)You can't just barbecue black kids! Why can't it be white kids? They all taste the same anyway.(He then ate a beef jerky and as he prepared to leave...)Racist Fucka!"

Audience:(laughs)

 **End Flashback...**

"How racist it can get?" finished Stewie as Edward fell boody and unconscious. **"You've been a fucking idiot for being dirty-minded!"** Penny shouted as she and Mercedes kicked Edward big time to finish him. Then, "Not bad if I should say myself." That comment made their hearts melt over William as he stood up and left the clubhouse with Brandon not noticing that he's being followed by 2 urban mongooses according to Stewie. "You got a good point there." he added to the new author as Lazlo and Patsy chat with him. "Did you just now mention a talent show?"

"Oh yes Lazlo. Fat man got the idea from the newspaper stupidly enough."

"Yeah, fuck him! He's always dumb, stupid and clueless when it comes to his surroundings." Patsy giggled at Lazlo's comment agreeing with him. Then, Recon and Lee appeared. "Where have you 2 been? I was looking for you so that I can invite you to my intelligence club."

"Lee and I are working on something and we just finished it in a jiffy."

"That was fast techie and genius but what were you working on?" Well since there's no one but them, the duo led the trio to their spot leaving Edward bruised. When they arrived at the hallway, Recon opened the first door to the left and, "Whoa, you installed a video arcade!" Lazlo exclaimed as Stewie excitedly entered. "OMG, I see shooting games like the House of the Dead series and Time Crisis 3 and 4!"

"Every single arcade game I listed from the other places have all been installed."

"But what about the other door?" Now that Patsy mentioned it, they went to it. "Now my friends. You better be careful because this room is full of..." Lee then opened the door to the right and a huge amount of steam was diffused. "What the fuck was that?" asked Lazlo as Recon took out a device and cleared the steam away. Entering the room, "Oh wow, a hot spring!" Patsy exclaimed as in front of her is a large pool of steaming hot water. On the left is the changing rooms and on the right is a sauna. "It reminds me of the Onsens in Japan that Alllan mentioned. Therefore, it was my idea to have this in the clubhouse." Lee explained. After that, they went back to the lounge when, "Attention campers! I repeat, dicks and pussies! Prepare for departure to the mall for the rest of the day to party!"

"So fast the time?!" Patsy exclaimed as they looked at the clock which shows the time to be 1pm.

 **Outside...**

"Okay, same thing as always in the last 2 seasons, those who can drive, drive. Those who can't, get in the bloody fucking bus." He then turns to the BRAWL gang. "I bet you boys can't drive since you're new here right?"

"Oh really?" Recon took out a controller and pressed a button. A whirling sound of an engine can be heard and from their cabin basement, "CRASH!" 3 high tech speeder bikes emerged and parked in front of the gang. "OMG you invented those?" Stewie asked out in excitement. "Yeah, let's go guys!" The gang wore motorcycle helmets and hopped into each of them for 2 people. William and Brandon on one bike, Recon and Lee on another and for Allan, he has the whole bike himself. "Cool bikes." Peter exclaimed as the BRAWL gang prepared to speed off when, "Stewie, want a lift?"

"Hell yeah racoon techie!" AS a one-year-old baby who speaks in an upper British accent and is a tech-genius, Stewie hotched a ride on Recon's shoulders while Lee pilots the bike. For Allan, "Has anyone seen Amber?"

"Looking for me blue hair?" she arrived in time as Allan gave her a motorcycle helmet as she hopped on behind him. "Wait a second, why is this background character getting more dialogue and some part of the fanfic?" Peter demanded. "Uh, Scoutmaster Griffin, that's his love interest. At least, it doesn't hurt for only one background character to get expansion. Is it?" Peter did some thinking and, "Well I'll be fair at least since you only mentioned one." Now back there, "So gorgeous, ready for it?"

"Yeah, let's make it thrilling like the joyride we had before!"

 **Flashback...**

Recon just designed the first speeder bike. "So who wants to take it for a joyride?" Allan who was watching him volunteered. "Let me take Amber with me, I bet she'll love it!"

So, "Are you sure about this?"

"Don't worry gorgeous. Recon said that this bike is design to be swift and rapid especially it's booster rockets pack a punch when it comes to speed. Well Recon?"

"Okay, test drive initiate!" Instantly, the bike zipped out of sight leaving dust behind. **"OMG! THIS IS AWESOME!"** Both bunnies exclaimed as Allan manoeuvre the bike to Prickly Pines and there, "CRASH! BAM! WHAM KLING! KLANG!" went the town as the bike first broke through a prison facility. "We're free! Hell yeah!" cheered the prisoners as they escaped wreaking havoc and increasing the crime rate. After that, the bike crashed through shops selling their goods and people stealing them for themselves, restaurants and food outlets and even the bar scattering all the residents.

After all the chaos in Prickly Pines, they reached camp. "That was the coolest joyride I ever had!"

"Yeah, this bike is op(overpowered)and yeah, it is a joyride after all!" Parking the bike beside the cabin, they went in to see the other BRAWL gang members watching the news. "In other words, Prickly Pines was devastated by a single supersonic speeder bike that zipped through the entire town increasing the crime rate and the police cannot even identify the bikers due to the max speed of the new toy. What could possibly go wrong?" the reporter announced in the news. "I take it the test drive was a successful attempt?" Recon stated as he continued watching with the others. "Let's just say, it's fucking awesome! By the way, can we take this baby for another spin?" Recon was speechless and silent for the rest of the time like as if he's stunned. So...

 **End Flashback...**

"Yeah gorgeous, the ride was epic! Alright BRAWL gang, boosters engaged!" Instantly, all 3 speeder bikes sed off leaving the rest behind. Already, they can heard a lot of pandemonium when they took off. "On second thought, I wish I can go on a joyride like them." Peter wished.

 **Half an hour later at the mall...**

"Okay now that the way was cleared by the BRAWL gang for us to go to the mall. You can all enjoy yourselves skylarking or shopping whatever you like to do." All the scouts upon hearing that split up. "Wait, big nosed Lois, where do you think you're going?"

"Peter, I was just-"

 **"SHUT UP AND DO MY DIRTY WORK!"** Peter passed her a long list of supplies. **"FUCK YOU PETER!"**

"Who cares? I don't. Now shut up and move your fucking ass now!" Lois sulked and went to do it dragging the long list of supplies. Nearby, "So where do we go for lunch?" asked Lazlo "How bout' we get some Ghetto's fried chicken? They opened an outlet here at da mall." suggested Penny. "Why not?" agreed Patsy. So the group went there and ordered a supply of deep fried whit meat breaded with crisp.(descriptive eh?) After eating, "Hey Laz, 'Nette and I will go an' check out some DVDs, you and P do what ya like."

"Sure thing Mercedes." As they headed off, "C'mon Lazlo, I heard there's a giga sale at the clothing shop. I'm planning to get some swimsuits to fit me!"

"R-Really Patsy?" Lazlo was sweating a bit from her words. "Oh, no need to be so nervous. Let's go!" As they made their way, "Patsy, why do you want to buy a swimsuit?"

"Simple, to go swimming. The last time I went to do so is when Nina and Gretchen played an embarrassing prank on me!"

 **Flashback...**

Wearing a white string bikini with sunflower designs on it, Patsy prepared to take a dive into the pool when Gretchen noticed that the string is loose. "Hehehe, this will make things interesting." She quietly approached Patsy behind her and when she's in position, Gretchen made her move by pushing her and ripping off her bikini! **"SPLASH! AAHHH! Where da fuck's my swimsuit?"**

"Hahaha Patsy, guess what? Looking for this?" Gretchen reveal her 2-piece swimsuit on her hands and angered by this, she jumped out but realized that, "Oh shit! I'm naked!" That is what Gretchen's been waiting for. **"NOW NECKERLY!"**

"FLASH!(that's the sound of a camera taking a picture)Got it!"

 **"What the fuck! Gimme back my swimsuit and delete that photo!"** Covering herself, she gave chase as Nina and Gretchen laughed running away from her, "Make sure you post dat photo on da internet!"

"No problem!" They laughed as the chase continues...

 **End flashback...**

"That explains why this show did not feature swimming."

"I guess you understand it Lazlo." They arrived at the store and a sales attendant went to them. "Anything I can do for you?"

"Well, I'm buying a swimsuit and my boyfriend is helping me."

"I see. Follow me." The sales attendant took them tot he swimsuit section. "OMG! I'm gonna enjoy this!" Patsy began to check out the different designs of one-piece swimsuits and bikinis. Lazlo just sat there sweating like hell.(as if he's in hell since it's scorching hot in there) "Alright baby, I'll run some fittings and see which ones suit me the best." Patsy entered a changing room with several suits and after a minute, "Alright Lazlo, what do you think of this style?" she came out wearing a one-piece sexy strapless swimsuit with rainbow designs on it. "Totally hot!" Lazlo exclaimed. Patsy smiled seductively. "Well then, wait here again." she returned to the changing room. A minute later, she emerged wearing a sexy white and blue striped string bikini. "How' bout this style?", "Very sexy." Lazlo replied fixing his shirt. The sales attendant then asked him. "You want a drink or 2? My treat." Lazlo nodded and the sales attendant went to buy some soda. When he left them, Patsy emerged wearing a sexy green strapless bikini with red heart designs and blue jewels embedded on it. "That is the sexiest bikini I've ever seen!" Lazlo commented. Then, Patsy tried on 7 other types of swimsuits making Lazlo enjoy his moment. By the time, the sales attendant returned with 2 cans of soda for himself and Lazlo, "Alright Lazlo, make your pick and see which of the swimsuits will make me look very hot and sexy." Lazlo couldn't help but sputter. "Th...The...first...thr...three?" Patsy thought for a while and smiled. "I knew you would say that darling because they fit me and they match my hot body and sexy looks." She then passed the first 3 swimsuits to the sales attendant. "$50 bucks in total." Patsy paid him since it's a giga sale and they left with smiles.

Just as they left the store, "Yo Laz and P!" Penny and Mercedes showed up. "So did you check any good movies?" asked Lazlo as he drank his soda from the sales attendant that bought for him. "Yeah, we bought a few of them." penny answered as Mercedes checked through. Then, "Say P, you bought swimsuits?"

"Yeah, Lazlo picked 3 for me and they make me look ravishing when I tried them on." It enlightened them somehow, "C'mon 'Nette! Let's get some swimsuits to match our styles!"

"Yeah Benz! Time for some fashion trend!" They dashed into the clothing store. "So now what?"

"Hmmm...how' bout we go and see how Allan's doing."

"Sure why not?" So they went to look for him and there outside the cinema, "Hey guys!" Allan and Amber are sharing hot-buttered popcorn when Lazlo and Patsy met them. Outside the cinema, are Raj and Clam who are fighting over some popcorn, Stewie who's threatening the man to sell him 2 movie tickets, Quagmire who's looking at movie posters of sexy chicks in bikinis with Gretchen dragging him away as he continued his headbop at it and many background characters and nobodys as well as other characters from Regular Show, KND, Ed, Edd n Eddy, Looney Tunes, Numb Chucks, Total Drama, Pokémon, Digimon, Beyblade series, Tenkai Knights and many more. "Some of us are watching "Avengers: Age of Ultron." Care to join us? Lee's buying the tickets for the gang."

"Sounds interesting. Tell Lee to buy 4 for me and the girls."

"I think he knows." Amber stated as from the line, Lee gave them the thumbs-up and showing 4 fingers implying that the tickets he's also going to buy will be for Lazlo and co as addition to the number of tickets he's buying. "So Allan, where are the others if you, Amber and Lee are only here?"

 **Cuts to the scene...**

Recon is at Famous Amos buying chocolate chip cookies.

Recon: "I'll take 600g please."  
Cashier: "That'll be 20 bucks which also includes 130g for free."  
Recon: "Awesome! I bet it's as good as how Davian Thule was at the app store buying a Ipad somehow."

 **Cuts to another scene...**

Davian Thule(from Dawn of War 2 series)who's confined in his dreadnought armour is at the App store buying an Ipad. Brandon is somehow there exploring the goods. Right now, the dreadnought is making a purchase.

Cashier: "That'll be $250 bucks."  
Thule: "The discount...price...says it's...$125 bucks. 50...percent...discount..."  
Cashier: "Sorry, I don't understand what you're sayin but there is no discount price here."  
Thule: "Every store...has...a...giga sale."  
Cashier: "3 words. I don't care. If you're not abiding by my words...(he took a deep breath)... **THEN GET THA FUCK OUT OF THA** **STORE YOU SCARLET DICKNAUGHT!"**

Well it was complete chaos because the dreadnought fired it's assault cannon around the store destroying some gadgets and scaring away the customers. "Never agitate a dreadnought. Gotta go!" Brandon crawled his way out as a barrage fire was shot everywhere until...

Cashier: "WAIT! WAIT! Don't raze this place to the ground. I'll let you have it for free then!" The dreadnought stopped firing and before leaving the store, "The Emperor protects...fuck you cold-hearted bastard!"

Audience: (laughs)

 **End cutscene...**

"And finally, William went to get a new football. That's all and where's your cousins?"

"Right ovah here Al!" Soon enough, Penny and Mercedes showed up and each is holding a bag which contains the DVDs and swimsuits. "You had a hard time picking your style?"

"It wasn't a problem P. In fact, we asked someone to giv us a hand but for some reason..."

 **Cuts to the scene...**

Edward was at the clothing store drooling. "Big...boobs...size of melons and...sexy figure like tender bamboo shoots..." His mind is picturing Penny and Mercedes in different swimsuits like for instance, Penny is wearing a camouflage print bikini while Mercedes is wearing a bright pink one-piece peplum swimsuit with rare flora and fauna designs on it. Nearby, the same sales attendant was watching him. "I think we better get him out of the store. He's so fucked up if you asked me." he said to another sales attendant. So, "KSH!" Edward was thrown out and there, Stewie found him. "Where have you been platypus boy? The movie's about to start soon. Damn, your perverted mind!" Stewie then dragged Edward to the cinema.

 **End cutscene...**

"Well now that everybody's here, shall we get started on the action-pack?"

"FUCK YEAH!" answered some voices and soon enough, William arrived with his newly bought football, Brandon crawling his way through, Recon with his bag of cookies and Stewie dragging a perverted Edward to the whole group. "That bloody platypus's mind is still in some sort of trance. Gimme a minute will you." He then shocked Edward knocking his senses back. "What the fuck was that for you baby bastard!"

"To knock your senses back."

"And how the fucking hell did you shock me with electrocution?"

"Oh yeah, I stole this electric hand buzzer from the Joker who's robbing a gift shop. He's probably totally dead once he faces the Batman by now."

 **Cuts to the scene...**

The Joker and Batman are engaged in battle at the gift shop.

The Joker: "Save your last laughs for this Batmutt!" He then pushed him back and struck him with his palm. "Wait a minute...(checking his hand)You gotta be joking me! Where's my precious electric hand buzzer!"  
Batman: "I think the jokes on you Joker." He then delivered a punch and he was sent crashing into...the ladies' restroom. There...

Quagmire: "Giggity, giggity, hello there, tell me some sex jokes." However, there's one thing he forget to check because the next thing he knew it, screaming and beatings can be heard from the restroom

Batman: "I guess that's Joker's last laugh and my first laugh. Hahaha"

 **End cutscene...**

"Well the Joker should have his ass pwned by now, so is it time?" Now that Stewie said it, all entered the cinema but not after buying some more snacks(you know, hot-buttered popcorn, soda, chilli dogs, nacho chips with cheeses dip and many more...

 **2 hours and 30 minutes later...**

"That was a great and epic movie." Lazlo commented as he and the girls along with the other characters exit the cinema. "Yeah Lazlo, the avengers sure pack a lot of action and punch in eradicating tons of Ultron drones." As they talked, "Hey Laz, P, wanna grab dinner at _Gangsta's ribs & mo_. I heard dat they moved their place here. Benz and I found out while we're checking out da DVDs."

"Sure Penny."

"Ya wanna invite da BRAWL gang? It'll be fun ta have them around us if you ask me."

"That's not a half-bad idea Mercedes." Soon enough, the BRAWL gang were the last to leave the cinema and seeing Lazlo and co outside, "What's up Lazlo?"

"Hey Allan. We're planning to have dinner together. Wanna join us?" The gang discussed this among themselves. "Sure why not?"

"It is settled then." So they went together as a group and when they arrived at the restaurant. "Well, well, well, it's you people again. I haven't seen ya for some time." That was none other than the black waiter Cedric. "Hey blood, we're 9 of us and Al, where's your girlfriend?" Penny asked him when she talked with the waiter. "Oh shit! I forgot' bout her! Gimme a second, ZIP!" He sped off and returned carrying her on his arms. "Dat was so fast." said Mercedes "Told you so." Lazlo stated.

Once they are seated, "Okay bloods anything?" Cedric asked them as he prepared to take their orders. "I'll take the BBQ chicken with fries." Lazlo ordered. "Me and my gorgeous(Amber)would like the same order as well." Allan ordered. "You got steak in the house?" asked Recon. "Yeah we do. Just added in recently." Cedric answered. "Perfect! I and them(Recon and Lee)will have it!" Brandon ordered. "I'll have the Rib tips." Patsy ordered. "And me and my cousin(Mercedes)will have the ribs, rib tips and catfish with extra hot sauce." Penny ordered. William was the last. "Anything special tonight?", "Ah yes! We have the special which is the BBQ 20-rack ribs. 3 on a plate.", "Really? I'll take it!" All stared at William in amazement. "He's so daring..." Penny and Mercedes admiringly exclaimed. "Now any drinks?", "RC COLA!" The BRAWL gang and Lazlo exclaimed. "I'll have Mountain Dew." said Amber. "Me too." Patsy added. "And we'll have Sprite." Penny and Mercedes stated. "Alright bloods, they'll be ready within a couple of minutes." Cedric went to work leaving them to chat. "Are you sure you can eat that much William?" Patsy asked him. "Hell yeah! Wolves are ravenous and they eat a lot of meat. Even the Wolf Tribe from Chima eat a lot of meat over there." answered William pointing at them.

 **Cuts to the scene...**

The Wolf Tribe consisting of Worriz, Wakz, Wilhurt, Winzar and Windra are at another table chewing, grinding, shredding and ripping pieces of meat ravenously with their sharp teeth.

 **End cutscene...**

"Now dat was tha shortest cutscene is it Benz?

"I dunno 'Nette. But da food's here!" Yup, Cedric arrived with the dinner and drinks and set them before the party. As they ate, William performed a few tricks right after he poured some hot sauce on his specialty. First, he swallowed a whole rack of ribs and when he removed it out of his mouth, only the bones remain. "Cool!" Penny and Mercedes exclaimed. Next, he bit into the second rib and ravenously ripped the meat off the bones with one tearful shred consuming the meat. "Awesome!" They exclaimed again. Finally, William swallowed the last rib but instead of removing the bones, "PHUT-PHUT-PHUT-PHUT-PHUT-PHUT-PHUT-PHUT-PHUT-PHUT!" He spat each bone out of his mouth like an SMG into an open trash. Everybody applauded in amazement even Cedric. "Congrats blood. You're da first person ta finish our specialty. If you ask me, many losahs failed ta do so cause they're lame and useless fuckas!" He then rewarded William a $200 voucher. "Ya can spend it on any place in da mall." Everybody applaud again and had a toast for William. After polishing their meal and paying the bill. They left the restaurant. "Come back again bloods.", "Sure we will." Penny called out as they left.

After their dinner, "So guys, wanna get some dessert? It's only 7:30pm and we still got time." suggested Brandon. "Yeah why not? but where?" asked Lazlo. "I think I know." All stared at Amber as she smiled.

 **Within minutes...**

"Here we are at Baskin Robbins!" All looked up to see an ice cream parlour in front of them. There were a few background characters and nobodys and others like Edward and Stewie who are having ice cream cakes, Meg and her group of friends socializing and the Lemmings eating together. At the counter are 2 azure-furred rabbits working there and as the whole group approached them, "Hi Uncle Sunstone, Hi Aunt Moonstone."

"Well if it isn't Amber. How's it going there precious?" All stared at her. "That's your uncle and aunt?!" asked Allan. "Yeah, they own this ice cream parlour."

"That's right. By the way, you must be Allan right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"She's been telling us about you. Your looks, your talents and abilities." Allan stared at Amber but she shrugged her shoulders. "Also, she sent the entire family picture of you."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, I bet you'll be perfect for her since her parents once hosted a family discussion about you and her." Allan turned super red, as red as the red sorbet ice cream(it wasn't in the selection however)making everybody snicker. "Never mind that, so since all of you know our niece, you all get free ice cream!" They cheered about it. "But what' bout da secondary cast and da background losers?"

"The secondary cast get a discount of 20% but the background characters will have to pay the price."

"Dammit!" The BRAWL gang exclaimed to themselves quietly as William used his $200 voucher while the main stars choose their flavours. "I'll have 2 scoops of chocolate fudge and world-class chocolate ice cream." ordered Lazlo. "I'll have 2 scoops of strawberry sorbet and the pink-bubble gum ice cream." ordered Patsy. "We'll have 4 scoops of orange and rainbow sherbets. 2 scoops for each flavour." Penny ordered for herself and Mercedes. Within minutes, ice cream was served cold in cups and the main stars went to a table to enjoy their dessert. "This is good stuff." Lazlo exclaimed as he ate his ice cream. "Yeah, it's really sweet and creamy." agreed Patsy. Then Lazlo had an idea. "Patsy, can you close your eyes and open your mouth?" She looked surprised but she did as told. Then, her mouth felt something. "Oh, it's so rich and creamy." she exclaimed as she enjoyed the ice cream that Lazlo put into her mouth. "Now it's my turn." she then did the same thing and they did this procedure together sharing a romantic relationship. "As sweet as honey." Penny described their relationship as she and Mercedes shared the ice cream together. Then the BRAWL gang arrived with their flavours in cones and it's 3 scoops. Allan had Oreo cookies n cream, William had peanut butter and chocolate, Recon had, triple grape, Lee had watermelon splash and Brandon had cotton candy. "Best ice cream ever!" They exclaimed together as they ate with the main stars. "Where's Amber?" asked Mercedes. "She's chatting with her uncle and aunt while eating red velvet ice cream." answered Allan. "Odd, her uncle and aunt have funny names. I wonder why?" wondered Brandon. "If my assumptions are correct, her family is named after gemstones or precious stones and minerals of high value." Lee answered. "WHAT?!" all exclaimed. "Indeed. Gemstones are defined as mineral crystals harvested for value to be polished into jewellery. However, different kinds of valuable rocks or organic minerals are also used in jewelleries thus they are gemstones as well." All were amazed at Lee's intelligence as he smiled about it. Just then, Raj and Clam showed up, "Lazlo! Lazlo!"

"Raj? Why the fuck are you disturbing us you cow dick sucking gay ass fucker?"

"HAHAHA! Super funny name for an elephant loser! But seriously. Big stuff happening at food court."

"Then that would mean..." Yup, Raj and Clam did come here to tell the party something because in a split second, all left heading to the food court bringing their ice cream along. "Bye! I'll see you again and tell mom and dad I love them!" Amber called out to her uncle and aunt as they waved at her. "Moonstone dear, isn't she a precious stone?"

"Yes, Sunstone. Positively cheerful she is if you ask me."

 **At the food court...**

"You sure you're up to the challenge Peter?"

"Yeah, the audience should enjoy this Joe." Peter was sitting by the table and it's loaded with a large supply of burgers, fries, deep-fried crispy chicken fillets, popcorn chicken, chicken nuggets, onion rings, mashed potatoes with lots of gravy on top, 8-inched pizzas, hotdogs and many more junk food(which I can't remember because there are to many of them to count)plus, there's a large bottle of coke and some dessert which is a whole ice cream cake. "What a huge feast. Is Scoutmaster Griffin gonna finish off everything?"

"I guess so. Wanna bet?" That was a god idea because all the campers bet their money on Peter. Now Quagmire had a stopwatch. "You ready Peter?"

"Always Quagmire. Always."

"Okay, ready and 1 minute. GO!"

"Hell yeah!" Cleveland was somehow playing Bejewelled Blitz in his Ipad while Peter began stuffing his mouth with mashed potatoes and fries and then swallowing burgers, pizza and hotdogs. All cheered as Quagmire announced. "30 seconds."

"Oh crap!" Cleveland's rushing so is Peter as he gobbled up everything and grabbed the bottle of soda and drank it all up in one gulp. Then, with 10 seconds remaining, he stuffed the ice cream cake on his face gobbling portions of it until, "Time's up!"

"Hell yeah! Peter and Cleveland cheered for Peter won the bet collecting everyone's money while Cleveland was celebrating, "In your face Joe! I beat your high score like the time I beat your shooting record!"

 **Flashback...**

Cleveland and Joe are at a shooting range in a gun shop. "Ready to sift their heads?"

"Let's do this like the A-Team does!" Joe took his handgun and fired at the moving dummies. After a minute, his score is 24 out of 30 headshots. "Not bad Joe, I bet I can get them all without missing them!"

"Okay Cleveland, I bet $25 bucks for you to do so." So when the buzzer was triggered, Cleveland just rapidly opened fired at any random targets but somehow, "What the fuck? But how?" Soon enough, "Damn, take it!" Joe gave Cleveland the money and watching them, "He's got some game, don't you think so guys?"

"Hell yeah Vinnie!"

"Kiro's got a good point." Just then, Quagmire appeared out of nowhere. "Giggity, Giggity, Goo! I see a sexy chick with shooting skills at a different level but for me, I got shooting skills right here." He exclaimed pointing at his dick. "What the fuck is he doing here Vinnie?"

"Yeah! That perv's trying to stalk me!"

"Kiro, Shorty, sift his head!"

"Oh fuck! Now I know why they're called the 'Siftheads!" Quagmire exclaimed in horror as the trio lock and load...

 **End Flashback...**

"When it comes to records, you're always at the top above us Cleveland."

"That's right Joe. As for Peter, "That was a good meal." He then burped real loud and rude and, "Gimme a minute." He got off and in front of everyone, he grabbed Meg who was standing beside him all along and as he put her face on his butt, "This is gonna be the world's longest, loudest and stinkiest fart ever! Fuck yeah!" It lasted for 5 minutes making everyone applaud until looking at the time, "OMG it's 9:30pm! Alright everybody, you had a lot of fun so let's head back to camp and get some shut eye!" So all the campers made their way out of the mall and there, "I wonder where the fuck is big-nosed Lois?" Just then, she arrived with a forklift. "Here Peter, I got them all."

"Did you just steal that?"

"What makes you say that? It belongs to our camp! Besides, the logo's printed on it dumbass!" True, Peter checked it and said, "Okay, just be careful when you drive the forklift."

"I'm always careful."

"Whatever." The whole camp went to their vehicles especially Stewie who boarded Recon and Lee's speeder bike and it zipped off with the other 2 creating more pandemonium than ever clearing the way for the whole camp to drive back at least.

 **Soon enough...**

Once all reached camp, all headed straight to their respective cabins especially the tired main stars. "I'm so tired." Penny exclaimed. "Me too." Mercedes exclaimed in agreement as they headed to their cabin with Lazlo and Patsy ahead of them. Once they got in, they changed into their pjs and nightgowns and as they all hit their heads on the pillows. "That was a very good outing. Right Patsy?"

"I know Lazlo. We had a wonderful time doing ninja training in using weapons to master our attacks and defense and going out together to the mall which is really fun."

"Yeah, it was a wonderful day. Good night Patsy." Lazlo then kissed her. "You too Lazlo." She kissed him back as they slept together enjoying the night.

 **Oh yeah, this is gonna be epic! How will things turn out tomorrow for the main stars? Gee if you ask me, that was a long chapter to write and it's longer than the previous one and I bet it'll be fun. Chapter 3 updating soon...**


	3. Camp Griffin Talent Show

_Now it's time for 'Ranting with Edward and Stewie." again._

Edward: "We meet again people. Same thing. I'm Edward."  
Stewie: "And I'm Stewie."  
Edward: "Yeah so to begin with, in the previous chapter, the main stars had ninja training."  
Stewie: "OMG! The mongooses sure know how to handle the killer weapons!"  
Edward: "Yeah and what will they do? Throw their little toys at us? How pathetic if you ask me!"

Suddenly, "SHING! CHT! CHT! CHT!" 3 kunais were thrown past them.

Edward+Stewie: "AAHHH!"

Soon enough, Penny and Mercedes emerged. "Tis iz a warnin for you both losahs! You talk more shit' bout us, you'll feel the blades of torture an' death from us!" Penny warned them. Edward and Stewie were shaken. "Now I think you got ya rantin ta do. We'll leave you boyz to do da job but remember, we're watchin." Both girls did the "I'm watching you" sign or whatsoever and left the

Edward:(Wiping sweat off is forehead)"That was a close shave!"  
Stewie: "To think those urban mongooses can master killer weapons like these is insane! By the way Edward, shall we continue our ranting?"  
Edward: "Right Stewie, now continuing the show, we also went to the mall to party and there, I was in a trance."  
Stewie: "Aw hell naw Platypus boy! You were drooling like as if you've been watching porn for 72 hours."  
Edward: "It's not like what I think it is! All I remember is that Miss Penny and Mercedes asked me for a simple favour for them."  
Stewie: "Which left you in this trance. LOL!"  
Edward: "Whatever, other stuff like the Age of Ultron movie took place in the previous chapter."  
Stewie: "Indeed. Shall we move on to the next segment of the ranting?"  
Edward: "Why the hell not but first, we ask Ollie Williams about his opinion on the previous chapter. So what do you think dude?"  
Ollie Williams: **"TONS'O FUN!"  
** Edward: "Thanks dude. Now in this chapter, there will be a talent show taking place a the camp."  
Stewie: "Oh right. If you recall in the previous chapter, fat man got the idea from the papers and thus, this is what the chapter will be all about for the main stars."  
Edward: "Oh yeah, and this will be so talented for them. So Ollie Williams, what's your opinion again for this chapter?"  
Ollie Williams: **"IT"S GONNA BE AWESOME N ENJOYABLE!"  
** Edward: "Right and for now folks, I'm Edward."  
Stewie: "And I'm Stewie."  
Edward+Stewie: "Join us again on, "Ranting with Edward and Stewie."

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Camp Griffin Talent Show**

 **Note: There will be references to some songs played by the celebrities and I don't own them. Remember that OK?**

The next day, Peter gathered all the campers. "If you're wondering why I gathered all of you today, do you remember what was mentioned in the previous chapter that will foreshadow the next chapter which is now?" All the campers do not know. "Well fuck that since you all don't know, I'm planning to host a talent show here in this camp." Now that he said it, all cheered. "Yeah, the show will be tomorrow night. So if you want to participate, Brian has the list for you all to register and my suggestion is that you all use today and tomorrow morning and afternoon to practice on your performance." Brian then appeared with a list and many campers lined up to sign up for the show.

After the signing up, the main stars had a discussion in their cabin. "We all signed up for the talent show. So what should we perform?" asked Lazlo. "Probably some hip hop, breakdance or rappin or..."

"Wait, Benz! Dat's it! We can do some rappin' in da show!"

"Yeah why not? It's been a while since rapping was used like the last time it was being played during the slamball competition." So it was settled then and Patsy opened her laptop to check a full ist of rappers. "Biz Markie, Swingfly..."

"Swingfly? He's one of my favourite rappers!" Lazlo exclaimed. "One of my favourite raps he rapped is titled: "Me and my Drum". Check it on Youtube, it's fucking awesome!" So Patsy went to the website, typed the idea and went to the video. The main stars watched it and somehow, "Damn! That was some rappin!"

"Yeah 'Nette, we should perform dat rap in da show!" True in some talent shows, some people sing their favourite songs sang by the famous celebrities. Right? Welll, it was already settled as Lazlo and Patsy headed to the radio station to book the place. There, they saw 3 background characters leaving the place. "Looks like they finished using the place." Lazlo noticed. "That also means we have it for ourselves!" So they went in to ready the audio and sound systems. "By the way Patsy, where's Penny and Mercedes?"

"They went to print out the lyrics of the rap at the loon twins' printing press room."

"Yeah, I bet things will turn out to be...sexy?" She laughed giggling a bit. "Everything they do sometimes is always sexy. Like now perhaps?"

 **Cuts to the scene...**

Penny and Mercedes are waiting in the line. "Damn long n crowded. Right Benz?"

"Yeah 'Nette. We should speed things up." First, they rudely broke through the line of the background nobodys. "No fair!" one called out. **"Who da fuck cares huh?"** Penny scolded. Then Mercedes reached the aformentiond loon twins. "We've not been mentioned or given a part of the story so what is it?" Dave asked. "All we want you to do iz to photocopy this piece of writing. Dat's all."

"Okay, that'll be 15 bucks."

"Sorry bub, we won't pay."

"And why the fuck is that?"

"Cause we're part of da main stars and we get to enjoy all exclusive rights!"

"Like this sign over there? Ping-Pong wrote it down!" Dave pointed at the sign which says: "Pay $15 for a copy of the sheet.", "So if you won't pay, get the fuck out of here!" finished Dave seriously since he and Ping-Pong are very busy with the printing press job they're doing. Fortunately, Penny and Mercedes had an ace up their sleeves. "Hey loonies. Guess what?"

"What is it now?" Ping-Pong asked impatiently as he handed Dave a piece of paper and his brother passed it to a background character who in return paid him money. "Since you won't let us do it for free. We'll make you do it."

"How?" they asked cynically. Nodding at each other, Penny and Mercedes first took off their tops. "What the-" the loon twins exclaimed as Penny and Mercedes unhooked their bras and as they dropped, "Oh, the beauty!" the loon twins exclaimed in horror at the sight of the topless mongooses. "This is too much for me to see brother!"

"Alright! Alright brother, just get the frickin job done for them!" Wasting no time, Ping-Pong took the paper and run off a few copies. Within 2 minutes, "Here! now just get the fuck out of here please!" Nodding at each other, Penny and Mercedes picked up their clothes, took the copies and left to see many fainted background scouts. "Too easy as always."

"Yeah right. Told you it'll work."

 **End cutscene...**

"They should be back by now."

"And it was foreshadowed." Soon enough, Penny and Mercedes stepped in. "Alright guys, here are da copies each for one person and if you look closely, you see your name beside some part of tha lyrics? That's what you will recite and it must be in order to go with tha flow of da rap." Penny briefed them. "Okay, iz everything set to go?" asked Mercedes. "Yeah, audio and sound systems operational." answered Lazlo. Pleased, all sat down, took a copy and began reciting according to the order. Mercedes even beatbox in her part since she's the only one who can do that. "Where did ya learn dat from Benz?"

"Well 'Nette, let's just say dat 2 campers taught me a bit of it since dey're also partcipatin in da show like us!"

"You mean the Beatboxing Beans? Raj and Samson both created their own group." Lazlo added. Then, they heard some sound effects and peeping out from the window, the main stars saw the duo beatboxing. Then they saw many campers practicing their stuff for the show like for instance, the same 3 background characters that Lazlo and Patsy saw just now are at their cabin reciting some stuff. Others can be seen singing, dancing, doing acrobatics or anything for the show. "How pathetic! I don't think none of dem can do bettah than us!" smirked Penny as they went back to the reciting for the next 2 hours.

 **After that...**

"How 'bout we buy some rappin clothes? We must also dress to kill in da show by showing our styles in appearance at da performance." Mercedes suggested. They agreed as they left the radio station and headed to Mercedes's ride which is a black Cadillac Escalade. Once all buckled up. "Only 9 minutes to our destination!" she stated starting the engine and speeding off instantly! The vehicle sped it's way to town and once it stops outside Mark & Spencers and Levi, "Predictable! Exactly 9 minutes!"

"Ha Benz! I bet I can do bettah in 8 and a half minutes!"

"Oh yeah! I accept ya challenge 'Nette!"

"Uh guys, I think we sped into trouble." Lazlo exclaimed as a police motorcycle drove to them. "What the fuck is the meaning of this? Speeding in a reckless manner? Are out of your fucking minds or just plain dumb and stupid to learn how to drive a fucking car? You bitches are insane like as if you're totally high!" scolded the officer(who speaks in a British accent) verbally with cussing. Penny and Mercedes were extremely pissed and as their rage level is rapidly increasing, Patsy sensed it and took care of that. "Sorry about this whole thing. Rest assure, this will be the last time we'll do this okay?" The officer though for a while. "Alright. I'll give you another chance. If this happens again, your driving licenses will be revoked permanently. Understand? Very well, have a good day." The officer then drove off without giving them a ticket. "Nice job coverin our backs P!"

"No problem Penny. Shall we get trendy?" Parking the vehicle to a nearby parking lot, the main stars headed to the clothing stores. "I'm going to Levi's to get some jeans. You girls go and style up your fashion trend." Lazlo planned out. "OK Lazlo. After that, meet us at Mark & Spencer. You still need a sweater to match your jeans!" Patsy called out. "It's not a problem! I already have a sweater because I borrowed one from Lee!" Lazlo went his way and the girls their way.

 **Inside Mark & Spencer...**

Patsy, Penny and Mercedes went to the section where jackets, windbreakers and sweaters are in place. A sales attendant went to them. "Greetings. Can I help you in anything?"

"Yeah we're here ta check out some jackets."

"I see. I'll help you out by showing you the latest trends." The sales attendant hen showed them some samples. First, he showed them a black jacket with fiery red flame designs. "Sounds trendy! It even matches my hair colour! I'll take it bruhtha!" Next, he showed them a jacket and a purple sweater with a hood. Both Patsy and Penny thought of trying it on and it fits them. They also tried several designs which are also pretty trendy and stylish. This went on for a few minutes and then, "Alright ladies. Pick your final choice and it's done."

"Okay, I'll take the purple sweater."

"And I'll take da white one."

"Very well." The girls paid for their clothing and once they left the store, Lazlo was waiting for them. "You got your jeans darling?"

"Yeah Patsy, they make me laugh."

"Why is that?"

"Cause it reminds of how my cousin reacted when he tried them on!"

 **Flashback...**

Lazlo and his cousin Rollo are buying jeans at Levi's in another part of town. "Lemme try these on." Rollo stated as the sales attendant handed him a pair. Lazlo watched as Rollo tried on the jeans and the result was..."OWWW! THESE ARE DA TIGHTEST, PENIS, COMPRESSIVE, SPERM-KILLIN, TESTICLES, RIPPIN' JEANS I'VE EVER TRIED ON!" For some reason, he said it way too loud attracting the public's attention. Lazlo couldn't help but snicker quietly as the sales attendant horrified at his words whistled and several others who work there cornered Rollo. "Hey what the fuck is-BAM!" Way too hilarious for Lazlo as Rollo got his ass pwned for some time...

 **End Flashback...**

"it was so humorous that I can still remember what he shouted!"

"Oh you're so funny whenever you talk about Rollo!" Patsy exclaimed as the main stars got back into the car and Mercedes asked. "So y'all wanna head ta Taco Bell for lunch?"

"FUCK YEAH!" The car then sped off. When they arrived, they had burritos, tacos, nachos and...(Screw it! I don't know much about mexican or Spanish food! Oh fuck it!)After that, they drove back to camp with some leftovers. When they arrived, "BOOM! BOOM! BANG! CLANG! CLANG! CRASH! BAM! BAM! DA-DOOM! KLING! KLANG! DOOM!"

"Who in da world got some wicked skills in drummin?"

"I do!" Outside the cabin near them is Recon spinning his drumsticks with his drum kit. "Hey! You guys are gonna do your rock band right?"

"Yeah Lazlo! The BRAWL Band's playin' tomorrow night and it gonna rock n roll for us!"

"Cool but where are your friends anyway?"

"Chill Patsy, they're at their favourite spots practicing instrumentally."

 **Cuts to the scenes...**

Allan was rocking his electric guitar in the forest...

William is at the gym strumming his electric guitar while lifting weights with his feet...

Lee is keying his keyboard in the basement below the cabin...

And Brandon is practicing his electric guitar while adventuring...

 **End cutscenes...**

"Why ya boyz do it individually?"

"Cause to have a strong and talented rock band, we all harness our skills individually and when we play as a band, it's gonna be live in the live concert!" Recon then beat spun his drumsticks and slammed them hard on his drums sending them flying up but he gripped them once they go down. "So much for rock bands, here, catch!" Penny threw a burrito at Recon as he caught it with his drumsticks. "Spasibo!"(I wish I can type the Russian language but it's too hard to find the language selection bar to change or something...)

"Haha! Russian language of thankin me I presume?"

"You know it now!" Recon continued beating his drums while the main stars headed back to the radio station to continue their reciting. They did this for another hour with the systems online. After that, "Recon's drum kit reminds us of the rap we're doing since his drum kit is linked to the title of the rap." Patsy stated. "Yeah, why didn't we think of it? How' bout we practice some breakdance?"

"Yeah 'Nette! A little dancin' adds to da remedy of our performance!" Mercedes then started to move her body in breakdance form which led to the others to give it a shot. "Boy, I haven't breakdance since the last time I was doing it at the arcade!" Lazlo exclaimed.

 **Flashback...**

Lazlo is at the arcade participating in a breakdance tournament. There are 2 dance simulator machines and in total, 16 participants including himself. "I hope I come out of this dance alive." he thought for he saw many guys and chicks including a muscular one who just crushed his empty can of soda into a ball. "This is gonna get ugly..." Lazlo thought with worries. So during the tournament, Lazlo executed many dance moves gaining support and advancing to the final round. However to his horror, the muscular guy was revealed to be his opponent! Lazlo broke into cold sweat over his presence. He hope he could win for sure since he's agile and acrobatic. When the final round commences, Lazlo began to dance when, "KSH! AH FUCK!" HIs opponent unexpectedly slipped and lost balance thus landing his ass onto the dance floor. Looking cosely, Lazlo found out that his shoes were not tied and as a result, "Winner! Lazlo!" The crowd roared with excitement as a staff member placed a gold medal around his neck making Lazlo taste victory without a problem. As for his opponent...let's just say he cursed for an hour over his accidental defeat...

 **End Flashback...**

"I didn't know you can dance Lazlo!"

"True. Did it a few times before in the first talent show(Burpless Bean episode)and the sunflower event."(Boxing Edward episode)

"Nice one Laz. Now let's do some dancin!" So they practiced a bit by moving their bodies. They twist around spinning with balance and agility. Within 2 hours, they had not only managed to recite their lines with memory but danced to showcase their skills for the talent show tomorrow. "Dat wus hard work. Let's head back to our cabin n slack for da rest of tha day!" All cheered at Penny's suggestion and headed back to their cabin. Once inside, they got some potato chips and soda and watched some TV. "So 'Nette, wat's showin next?"

"I think they're showin' the movie...'Ted'."

"Oh yeah! Dey recently released tha second movie and the first one dat wus showin now iz a tribute to da second."

"Yup! Boy, I still recall da time we watched a rated M movie when we were 12."

 **Flashback...**

12 year old Penny and Mercedes are exploring the basement in the house. "Thanks for lettin' me stay over for the night Benz."

"No problem 'Nette and hey! Look what I found!" Penny went over to see Mercedes holding a 1990 movie titled: "Night of the Living Dead". "Dat looks interstin let's watch it!"

"But it's rated M. We're only 12 and tha recommended age to watch da movie is 18."

"Who cares? These days many people watch any kind of movie regardless of age."

"Well there's a first time in everythin. Ok then!" So that night once they're in their PJs, had popcorn and soda ready, they hit it and throughout the horror movie, "AAAHHHHH!" screaming can be heard every 15 minutes and by the time the movie was over, both girls were completely shaken and their faces are white. "I'm never ever gonna watch a horror movie until I turned 18."

"I guess you were right about it just now. Hope our parents never find out or..." Well, they were shaken so hard that they fainted.

 **End Flashback...**

Somehow, Lazlo and Patsy were laughing over the flashback. "You girls are so daring into all these mature content stuff." Lazlo exclaimed. "Yeah! it's like as if you two experienced a crazy-ass scene for real!" Patsy agreed on with Lazlo. "Very funny P." Penny commented. Then, "OMG! The movie's startin!" Mercedes called out. So they stopped the talking and watched the movie. Throughout the movie, they watched the teddy bear and his best friend John do loads of bullshit and fucked things up like singing the thunder song in bed together and even more hilarious, Ted did a few seductive stuff to impress the ladies and...

"Did somebody call me?" Unexpectedly, the pig bean scout(In the show, his name is Ted)appeared out of nowhere. **"HEY! HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT OUR MOVIE?!"** Mercedes shouted. "Sorry but I thought someone called me-HEY!" Somehow, Penny who was losing her patience over the background characters or something, grabbed him and shouted: **"NOBODY CALLED YOU LITERALY YOU DUMB FUCKA! NOW GET DA HELL OUTTA HERE!"** Then Penny beat the shit out of him and threw him out of the cabin. After that, "Okay, let's continue." So they watched the movie until evening. After that, "Boy, I'm starving." Lazlo exclaimed. "I knew you'll say dat cause tonight's dinner will be a ten-foot sub with lots o fresh ingredients!" Penny announced as the main stars cheered over.

Later, Penny and Mercedes had the 12-foot baguette, fresh lettuce, tomatoes, all kinds of meat like chicken fillets, slices of ham, luncheon meat(SPAM), cheddar cheese sliced into thin squares, ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise and bread crumbs for the fillet to coat and deep fry in olive oil. "Alright time ta deep fry da fuckas and cook things up for real!" Mercedes who's helping her asked. "What' bout Laz n P?"

"Dey probably went to da lounge ta watch fatty fight a chicken or something." Well she foreshadowed it because...

 **Cuts to the scene...**

"I bet 300 bucks for Scoutmaster Griffin!"

"I bet 750 bucks for the giant chicken!" Bets have been pouring in when Lazlo and Patsy arrived. "What's going on?" he asked. Recon and Lee showed up. "Short story my friend. Just a few minutes ago, some giant chicken by the name of Ernie ambushed Peter from above while he's watching a commercial which he describes it to be lame, stupid, full of bullshit and it's fucked up."

"And why is that?" That's when the hooting and hollering grew louder implying that the fight's about to begin so...

"Well, well, Ernie the giant chicken has made his first appearance in this season. BRING IT ON CHICKEN-ASS FUCKER!" In response, the giant chicken attacked and the fistfight begins with loads of punching, kicking and pounding each other brutally. After 15 minutes, Peter pinned the giant chicken and stomped his face 50 times. In return, the giant chicken pinned Peter and stomped his dick 50 times making him cry and whine like a bloody baby. All laughed at his misfortune even Stewie who's recording the fight. "OMG, fat man's gonna be famous in the internet!" he chuckled as he continued recording while Edward supports him by letting him sit behind his neck to do the job. "Giggity! Giggity! Heh! Heh! Alright!" went Quagmire as he and Gretchen collected more bets as the fight goes insane as time passes by...

 **End cutscene...**

"Well let's get started shall we?" Penny suggested as Mercedes breaded the chicken fillets and then deep fried them. Penny went to slice the vegetables and after that, cooked up the rest of the meat. Within a few minutes, all the ingredients were ready for the sub. "Now let's rap it up!" they exclaimed as they made the sub while rapping.

Penny:(squeezing the mustard)"Squeeze out da mustard, do it real quick!"  
Mercedes:(spreading mayo) "A little dab of mayo but not too much!"  
Penny:(holding the sliced veggies) "Healthy veggies make it real valid!"  
Mercedes: "But don't forget da extra ingredients which are..."  
Penny+Mercedes:(holding the meat varieties) "All kinds of meat to make da sub super tasty!"

They then put the meat and veggies in order and finally elbowed it together. As they laughed, "What's so funny?" Patsy called out as she and Lazlo entered the cabin. "Nothin' we're just makin dinnah and rappin at da same time!" Penny exclaimed as Mercedes took out a chopper and sliced the sub into 4 pieces. "Okay, dinner's ready fuckas! Dig in!" So the main stars had a luscious dinner and after that, watched more TV like...(Oh screw this again! I don't know any 1990s shows. Dammit!)all the way to late night. As Lazlo and Patsy changed into their pjs and nightgown(Penny and Mercedes fell asleep during the show), "I look forward to the talent show tomorrow."

"Me too Lazlo. Plus, I got a text message from Nina that the giant chicken whooped Scoutmaster Griffin's ass big time. He's currently in the hospital and he'll be discharged tomorrow."

"Hilarious! I wonder how he's coping?"

 **Cuts to the scene...**

Peter is at the hospital whining as surgeons tried to fix him up. "That guy's damn annoying! Somebody shit him down!" a black surgeon called out. One of them took out a syringe and tranquilized him and he fell asleep sucking his thumb.

Audience:(laughs)

 **End cutscene...**

"Well I hope he gets well soon. Goodnight Patsy."

"And goodnight to you Lazlo." They kissed for 5 minutes and went to bed together.

 **The next day...**

When they woke up, there was a note taped on the door. Lazlo went to read it.

 _Hey Laz n P, breakfast iz ready. We'll be at da gym if ya need us. Dat's all._

After reading it, Lazlo went check on Patsy as she's having her breakfast which is pancakes with male syrup. "Enjoying it?"

"Yeah Lazlo. Come and join me and we'll have romantic morning." Smiling, Lazlo and Patsy had breakfast feeding each other(they still feed themselves. Ok?) and making out a bit after breakfast. After that, "So Lazlo. Now that we have the whole morning, what you think we should do?"

"I don't know...how bout' we play tennis?"

"Hey! I haven't played that sport for a long time! Let's go!"

So later, they headed to the tennis court with Lazlo wearing a white T-shirt and beige shorts and a red headband tied around his forehead and Patsy wearing a white T-shirt and a white mini-skirt and her pink hair is tied into a ponytail. When they arrived, they saw Allan and Amber playing tennis against Quagmire and Gretchen. Chris is also there refereeing the game. "Giggity! Giggity! Have my 'ball'! Get it?" Quagmire joked as he swerved the ball to Amber for he has ben staring at her attractiveness and beauty throughout the whole game. Right now, he was gazing at her pink mini-skirt until Gretchen noticed this and using her tennis racquet, "WHACK!", "Focus Glenn honey and remembah, I'm ya woman! Understand or what dickhead?" She yelled at his face. Opposite them, "Finish it gorgeous!" Amber nodded to Allan's words as she twirled around once like as if she's dancing ballet(which she is literally)and swerved the ball back hitting Quagmire's biscuits. "KSH!" went the tennis ball as, "Ooh not alright!" That made Gretchen very furious. "See what I mean?! Tihs is all ya fault for losin da game you cheeky ass fuckin bastard!" Gretchen then whacked her racquet through his head and dragged him away in rage.

Now back to the bunny couple, "Nice shot pink hair."

"Thanks blue hair." Then, "Hey guys!" Lazlo and Patsy joined in. "You guys were amazing during your match!"

"Thanks Patsy." Then Lazlo quipped in. "So how bout a best out of 3 matches between us? Like a couple match."

"Why not Lazlo buddy. I accept your challenge with honour and trust." Then Allan called for Chris to referee the game but, "EVIL MONKEY AND MONGOOSE! RUN!" Seeing his reaction confused Allan. "Kare no mondai?"

"You're asking me what's his problem?"

"Yeah Lazlo. His behaviour is fucking immature."

"He's like that every time he sees me and Patsy. So, you game or what?"

Later, Lazlo and Patsy are on the left and Allan and Amber on the right. "Before we begin, I already called somebody to referee us." Patsy announced. Then, **"LET"S PLAY TENNIS!"** Yes people, Ollie Williams! Somehow he was already sitting on the high chair for some reason and he has a whistle, "Alright dude, take your shot!" Allan called out. "And make the move!" Lazlo responded as Ollie threw him a tennis ball and he started off by throwing it in the air and then swerved it with a slicing shot. Allan saw it coming and he swerved it back but Patsy took over and hit it towards Amber who in response twirled round again swerving it back into a curve shot but Patsy intercepted quickly and thus, **"15-love!"** announced Ollie Williams as Lazlo and Patsy hi-5 but, "Don't get too cocky. We're just getting warmed up." Allan warned Lazlo as he readied himself. Then when Ollie whistled, Alan threw the ball in the air and spun his body into a whirlwind and, "WHACK! ZIP!" went the ball as fast as lightning which zipped past them and "CRACK!" hit the wall. **"15-15!"** Ollie announced as Lazlo stared at the ball in awe. "Whoa some shot Allan made. It's just like how William played tennis before."

 **Flashback...**

Camp Kidney and Acorn Flats were having their first annual tennis tournament. So far, William advanced to the finals and her opponent is Gretchen. "I'm gonna win this for sure and I'll mark my shot in your face!" Gretchen declared to William for in every match she won, she would do her finishing blow which is hitting the tennis ball onto the bean scout's face. So far, those that compete against her had bandages all over their faces. "This is fucking horrible!" Edward muffled through his wrapped face. When the whistle was blown, Gretchen made her move but William played with power because when he smacks the ball, it would zip past her and bounce off the wall real hard thus earning him his win. Pissed by his moves, Gretchen played harder with more brutality but William finished it by using the same move except the tennis ball hit the wall and it crumbled down big time stunning all the scouts. "That was some shot! OP! OP!" Brandon chanted s all the ben scouts chanted 'OP' over and over again. William smiled at his win saying, "Always at the top of the game."

 **End Flashback...**

"I recall his power shots Lazlo."

"Indeed Patsy. Well, back to the game." So both sides are equally matched throughout the best out of 3 and are now tied down to the score. "You're doing great Lazlo!"

"So are you Allan but in this final match, we'll be victorious!"

"We'll see about that because you're going down!" Allan then swerved the ball and Lazlo intercepted it. Then, Amber swat it back but Patsy swing it back too. Both sides clashed real hard using up their strength and energy. **"THIS IS GETTIN EXCITING!"** Ollie cheered as he watched the ball get swerved from left to right and opposite. At the right, "Let's finish it!" Allan declared because when the ball was heading towards him, he spun into a whirlwind and hit the ball to Amber who twirled in return hitting the ball back to the whirlwind. This went on with the ball being juggled by 2 rotating wind columns. "Is it just me or there's gonna be some winds of change?" asked Patsy with concern over the movement of the 2 rotating wind columns. "There is the winds of change and leave it to me!" Lazlo stated as after a few minutes, the tennis ball was finally hit towards them with great speed and power! Lazlo smiled for he has a plan and he's ready to execute it because as the ball sped towards him, Lazlo swung his racquet using his energy and power to, "WHACK!" The ball zipped to the columns of wind that subsided. "What the-" stammered a tired Allan as the ball zipped past them thus, **"DA FRONT TEAM WINS!"** Ollie declared as he made a reference from the Wii Sports game. Lazlo cheered. "HELL YEAH!" Then Patsy grabbed Lazlo and pressed her lips onto his mouth for a few minutes. **"DAMN HOT!"** Ollie commented as he got a message.

 _Ollie Williams, where the hell are you? You're suppose to be corresponding Channel N5 Action News for Quahog 5 News an hour ago. Get your fucking black ass here at once or you're fired literally!"_

 _Tom Tucker._

 **"OH SHIT I FORGOT!"** Then he called out, **"GOTTA GO N SEE YA! YA NEED ME, JUST WHISTLE!"** He then teleported out of sight. Seeing this, "I bet he paid Recon to give him a device for him to teleport to any place at his own choosing." Lazlo assumed. "Yeah and I bet he's counting his money." Patsy assumed in agreement

 **Cuts to the scene...**

"3000 bucks, 3100 bucks, 3200 bucks...HAHAHA! I'm gonna be rich in the future!" Recon laughed to himself as he continued counting his money and at the same time is designing a battlesuit...

 **End Cutscene...**

"Gee you guys are the first team to counter our combined signature move." Lazlo and Patsy turned to see Allan and Amber walk towards them. "Suguremashita gemu."

"It means "excellent game." Amber translated as both sides shook hands. "Yeah it was a good game. How bout we did this again sometime?" Lazlo suggested. Allan smiled replying: "Mondaiarimasen."

"No problem? Ok then!" So they had another match and this time is boys VS girls. After that, they took a break and drank sports drinks. Lazlo and Allan are currently alone together. Their girlfriends left to take their showers. As the boys drank. Lazlo then thought of something. "Hey Allan. You don't mind if I ask you something personal?"

"Yeah what is it dude?"

"Do you like Amber?"

"Ha! Of course. She's gorgeous and she smells like rainbows that are one with nature."

"I see and you also love her right?"

"Why are you asking me this anyway?"

"Well I think you should take your relationship up to the next level. I did that if you ask me."

"Wait, what and how?" Quietly, Lazlo whispered to him and then, "WHAT!"

"Yeah, I think it will work."

"But this is crazy! You seriously did it?!"

"Of course! It happened for the first time on my 16th birthday and it was awesome for my first try! Then when it was Patsy's birthday, I returned the favour. So we did this thing on our next birthdays and are planning to do it when we turn 18."

"You're insane!"

"Whatever, why I brought this up is because if you love her so much, why aren't you taking persuasive action? She likes you a lot but do you return your love to her?" Allan was speechless and his face is bright red. "Oh come on when is it the first time she kissed you?"

"Now that you said it, I now remember it 4 years ago..."

 **Flashback...**

The BRAWL gang are leaving to pursue their studies in their respective homelands. All the bean and squirrel scouts are bidding them farewell. So far, William, Recon, Lee and Brandon finished their farewells. Allan too finished his and before leaving with his gang, he approached Amber, "I'll see you around gorgeous. I also guess I might miss you the most."

"I'll miss you too most. I can never forget how we first met."

"I know, we had a great time together but now, I must go and pursue a bright future."

"Will we ever meet again?"

"Who knows? One day, we'll meet again." Then, the BRAWL prepared to leave when Amber thought of something. "Wait!" she called out. Allan turned and she approached him. "This is goodbye." she then grabed him and pressed her lips onto his. All gasped at such sight for a moment. Then after a few seconds, she let go. Allan was speechless for a moment. Then he smiled. "I'll never forget you pink hair. I'll keep this as a remembrance." He replied taking out a photo of her. "Same thing." She replied taking out a photo of him. They grasp each other's hand for a few seconds and let go...

 **End Flashback...**

"That's all I can remember."

"I see what you mean. No wonder we saw it before and we are all awes. Well, gotta go, see you tonight at the talent show." He stood up, took his equipment, finished his Aquarius and headed back to the cabin. When he arrived, he found a lovestruck Penny and Mercedes dreaming on their beds. They're sweating from the gym work and their eyes are red-heart shaped for some reason. "Are they okay?" he thought. "Hey Lazlo. They're ok. They're just dreaming about something." Patsy answered emerging from the bathroom as she's already in her uniform. "So what are they dreaming about?" Lazlo wondered. "Maybe we'll use a flashback to help out." Patsy suggested as the new author did as told...

 **Flashback...**

After leaving the note to the couple, Penny and Mercedes headed to the gym. "I'm gonna lift some weights!" Penny stated. "Ya mean weight-liftin or some other kinda liftin?" Mercedes asked her as they continued walking. When they arrived, they see some characters working out. "Look at dem Benz, they're weak n pathetic!"

"But not him!" Over there, "Brandon, time me on my bench-press ok?"

"Oy mate! It's a piece of cake for me to eat on my adventure. Ready...set...GO!" He activated the stopwatch and William began to bench press real fast and strong. "Look at him 'Nette! Fats and strong!"

"Totally hot and manly too Benz!" They watched as William boosted faster and his shirt even ripped off and then, "TIME'S UP!" William put down the weights which are 10 tons(Heavy enough or what?)and asked. "So how much I did?"

"You broke your record again. You did 300 before, now you did 500 levelling up." That when, "AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Looking to their direction, Penny and Mercedes jumped on William as they put their hands on his 6-pack rock hard abs rubbing it. "You're so fucking hot!"

"And fucking manly!" They then starting making him feel comfortable. "Hey Brandon. Do me a favour."

"What is it? For adventure?"

"No. CALL 911!"

"Too bad I did not bring my IPhone. Enjoy, I got a adventure awaiting me." He then left leaving the wolf to scream for his life.

 **End Flashback...**

"So that's what happened."

"Yeah Laz, it was so romantic. Sigh..." The urban mongooses have come back tot heir senses and are feeling romantic over William. Then, "So you wanna go to Arby's for lunch? After that, we recite a bit more and be ready for da talent show tonight!"

"Now you're talking." Patsy commented as Penny took out her car keys. Within a few minutes, all were ready as they hopped into Penny's car and she drove off real fast and reckless. At Arby's they ordered a supply of chicken and other stuff like fries(always my favourite food)After having their hearty meal, they takeaway and drove back to camp in the same manner(Roads? How boring)When they arrived, "I have a packet of fries here. I'll give them to Allan. Fries is one of his favourite food."

"Alright Laz, do it n meet us at da radio station after dat." Mercedes reminded him as he walked off. Later, Lazlo met up with them and they recited their raps and perfected their dance moves. Simple as that for 2 hours. After that, they took a break for the rest of the afternoon and outside, they saw Edward and Stewie along with Chip and Skip preparing the stage and other stuff. "I can't believe fat man left us to do this piece of shit!" Stewie complained. "Yeah that fat fucking twit didn't even bring in additional help for us! It's just only 4 of us doing this dirty work which is fucking bullshit to me!" Edward complained in agreement. "Hmmm...and I wonder how fat man is ever since that big fight with Ernie the giant chicken?" Stewie added in opinion.

 **Cuts to the scene...**

Peter was recently discharged with a big, bandaged dick(That's because lots of bandages were used). "I sure feel alive today. I wonder if I can still..." He then turned to walk when he swat a old lady with his bandaged dick sending her flying onto the road and she got ran over by multiple vehicles killing her on the spot. "It worked after all. Hooray!" Peter cheered as he ran off and along the way, some people were sent flying in the air somehow...

 **End cutscene...**

"Well Stewie he should be back."

"That's right." Both turned and, "YAAH!"

"Hey, how's the preparations for the talent show?"

"Uh...working on it..."

"Good job Stewie and co. I'll write your pay checks if you boys finish it in an hour." That made them groan a bit as Peter walked off but not before, "Excuse me pig!" Using his big bandaged dick, he swat Meg out of his way and she was thrown into the lake. "AAHHH! Dad!"

"Nobody cares ugly bitch!" Laughing, he went back to his cabin. From the radio station, "You noticed his bandaged dick?" Lazlo asked. "Yeah, I bet he's got too much pain explaining the size." Patsy replied. The main stars laughed about it. Then they headed back to their cabin to take their long naps.

 **3 hours later...**

"WAKE UP!" Lazlo and Patsy woke p to find Penny and Mercedes suited up. Penny is wearing a pink shirt with her white jacket and a blue cap. Mercedes is wearing a white shirt with her black jacket with the fiery designs on it with her black cap. Moreover, both of them are wearing black pants, shoes and sunglasses. "Move yo asses people, Brian's callin da registry!" Mercedes ordered as she and Penny ate reheated leftovers from Taco Bell. Now that she said and mentioned it, Lazlo quickly changed into his orange shirt, green jacket, jeans and wore a red cap. Patsy changed into her green shirt, purple jacket, black pants and wore a white cap. After suiting up, they grabbed a quick bite for a few minutes and together, they left and for some reason, Penny and Mercedes brought buns and guns. "What are they for?" asked Patsy. You'll see P. Cause we need you and Laz ta do it too with us. I got a plan dat will guarantee our victory!" Penny assured.

Outside, many campers are seated while in the front, there is a long table and seated are Peter who's dick recovered fully, Quagmire, Joe, Cleveland and Homer. On the table are pens, cards and a large box full of donuts. For some reason, Homer was feeling tempted and feeling very greedy when he saw the large box and he's drooling over it. While he's acting stupid, "This is gonna be a blast!" Peter commented. "You bet!" Joe exclaimed. "I'm gonna enjoy this like Hollywood will. Fuck yeah!" Cleveland commented. "I bet there's gonna be some sex in the show? Giggity! Giggity!" Quagmire added. "Gee, Quagmire, you remind me of that blonde doe slut who's your opposite and counterpart. She's just like you. Thinking about sex and I bet she's fucking her body out!" Peter described.

 **Cutaway to a random nightclub...**

A drunk Jane Doe was laughing as she finished her glass. She then stood up and asked out loud. "Hey everybody...HIC! Who wants to fuck...HIC!...me?" She then took off all her clothes and the males hooted and hollered. The sex began.

 **End cutaway...**

"Boy all this talking makes me thirsty." Peter opened a can of Pepsi and drank it. Then, "I wonder how Brian is doing and when will we start the talent show?" he wondered.

Meanwhile, Brian is checking the list when the hip-hop main stars entered. "Perfect! You guys are just in time! Alright people, when I call your name or group, you people get ready and showcase your talent!" Brian announced as he made ready himself.

Outside the stage, all were talking some shit when Brian emerged from the curtains. Peter upon seeing him gave him the signal and he began. "Greetings and welcome to Camp Griffin's first annual talent show!" Brian announced. All cheered although some are bored and lazy. "Now we have 5 judges which are Peter, Glenn, Joe, Cleveland and Homer. For the show, each contestant or more will act out showcasing their talents. The judges will rate it by score of 1-10. Whoever camper or group gets the highest point wins..." Then Peter stood up and took a mike. "Yeah I forgot all about the rewards but the first prize is a 10,000,000 bucks plus a large gold trophy." He then bent down and using his strength took it out. All gasped and are crazy over the value. "I wanna win that!" a background scout called out. "SHUT UP! You're not even in the competition. Seriously, get a life!" Peter scolded oily. Now back to Brian, "Okay people, so they think they got talent? Let's find out! Begin!" Brian announced as all applauded.

So here's the list of performances.

1\. The Beatboxing Beans

The curtains were drawn revealing 2 scouts in their trademark attire(See my story, Beatboxing Beans)"What the hell is this?" Peter asked out loud. They just nodded at each other, spin their records and began their sound effects.

Raj: "BOOM! BOOM! SHING! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! SHING!"  
Samson: "BOOM! SHIK-KA! SHIK-KA! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! SHING!"  
Raj: "BOOM! BOOM! SHING! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! SHING!"  
Samson: "BOOM! SHIK-KA! SHIK-KA! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! SHING!"  
(They took a deep breath for a moment)  
Raj+Samson: "BOM! WHICKA! WHICKA! WHICKA! WICK! BOM! BOM! BOM! BOM!"  
Raj+Samson: "PSH-PSH! PSH-PSH!(Hold their breath for a second)BOO-YAH!"

All were speechless for a moment. Then, "OMG...I'm impressed! Right guys?" The judges agreed with Peter as they showed their score from Peter to Homer. 6,5,6,5,6.

2\. CG Rappers

3 unnamed bean scouts(consisting of the same pig that interrupted the main stars just now, a beaver and a bear)rapped Swingfly's 'Winner'. "Gee, I never thought those losers have credit." Quagmire whispered to Joe. "Ah chill Glenn. They have credit, we'll give credit with fairness." Results? 5,5,5,5,5. "Crap! Our rap was suppose to be better than those beatboxers!" The pig scout complained. "Just get your asses off the stage!" Homer ordered out as they did as told.

3\. Psychoir.

When the curtains were drawn, "What the fuck is Meg doing on stage?!" Peter exclaimed in disgust for Meg and her friends consisting of Nina, Almondine and her high school friends consisting of Ruth, Esther, Patty and Beth are all on stage ready to sing but before they could begin, "BOOO! Ugly Bitches! Get the fuck out of the stage!" Peter then threw his empty can of Pepsi hitting Meg square on the face. "Lesbians! Go home you fucking pigs! Homer shouted adding fuel to the fire because they next thing it happened, everybody threw their stuff at them real hard. "Peter! Why are you doing this? This is madness!"

"This is politics Lois, now move aside big-nose!" Peter ordered as he slapped her nose making her fall, went and grabbed a trash can and threw it at them. All laughed as they left the stage humiliated. Brian shook his head. "He never learns. Just like the way he spits his milk."

 **Flashback...**

The Griffins are playing Gutbusters which is a board game in the kitchen dining room. "Okay who's next to read?" Lois asked. Meg took a card and read: "Putting economical policy before fiscal responsibility is like putting a cart before the horse." Peter who was drinking a glass of milk suddenly, "FLSH!", "HAHAHA! LOL!"

"Dad!" Meg yelled at the sight of her drenched clothes. "That was funny. Read another one Meg." Peter ordered as he drank his glass again, Meg read it and was spat upon again. "Dad!" she yelled as Peter laughed so hard he went to the fridge, took a carton of milk and drenched her daughter big time! "AAHHH! DAD!" she yelled as she ran and Peter chased her splashing more milk and laughing like there's no tomorrow. "He really never learns." Brian sighed to himself smacking his forehead.

 **End Flashback...**

As Meg and her friends cleared the stage, all the other participants laughed at them. "HAHA! They look like as if they lived in a pig sty!" Edward mocked. "That's why fat man always calls her a pig!" Stewie added. Al laughed as Meg and her friends ran out of the area. After the incident, several performances commenced but the result was similar to what happened just now. At the backstage, "I see some losahs aren't capable of what dey performed." Penny commented as she watched a bean scout crying as he ran covered with garbage. Okay, we skip them and move to...

12\. Big House Rockers

Edward, Stewie and the dung beetles are gonna perform 'Smells like team spirit' by Minerva. Edward and Stewie had electrical guitars while Chip beats the drums and Skip has the keyboard. Once they're ready...

 _ **WITH THE LIGHTS OUT, ENTERTAIN US!  
HERE WE ARE NOW, ENTERTAIN US!**_

All the rambling sure pissed everybody because, "BOO!" Lots of shit were thrown at them and they got pwned by the crowd. "Dammit! Why are they doing this!" shrieked Edward as they ran to the backstage. There, "Hahaha ya losahs sure got pwned!" Penny exclaimed laughing. "Yeah! Ya even never expected some tech issues eh?" That surprised them and then Stewie turned to his right to see..."Dammit platypussy boy! You did not plug our systems!" Edward was horrified by his big and careless mistake. **"FUCK!"** Yeah, he sure is fucked up over it...

13\. Solo Clam

Clam is on stage with a mike. **"CLAM SING A SONG!"** , "Well sing, you like shrimp!" Peter called out as Clam began to sing Pharrell Williams' "Happy" As he sang, "Not bad." Joe commented. "He's good if you ask me." Cleveland added until the chorus.

 _Because I'm happy. Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
_ _Because I'm happy. Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy. Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy. Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_

As Clam sang, all were moving their heads like they're enjoying it and when he's done, His score is a 8,7,7,8,7. Better than Gretchen's heavy metal performance who got 1,5,1,1,2. **"HOORAY!"** he cheered as he left the stage and headed to the backstage. "Nice one Clam!" Recon commented as Clam hi-5 and fist-punch the BRAWL gang. Then, "C'mon guys! Let's rock and roll!" Allan called out as they took their instruments and moved onstage. "Oh my, they're gonna play some music and sing somethin' cool?" Penny guessed. "Yeah. When it comes to music, the BRAWL Band plays it." Lazlo stated.

14\. The BRAWL Band(Aka, The Inseparable. Neat right?)

Onstage, "1,2,3, GO!" All 5 scouts rocked their instruments playing the song, "Play my music" by the Jonas Brothers. "Now's that's music to my ears!" Peter exclaimed with excitement as the band rock and roll onto the chorus.

 _Music's in my soul  
I can hear it  
Everyday and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go  
No, no  
I just wanna play my music_

Allan, William and Brandon breakdanced and played their electric guitars at the same time while Recon and Lee supported them with their drums and keyboard. By the time they are done, they received an applause and their score, 9,8,9,8,8. "ALRIGHT!" The gang cheered as they waved to the crowd and at the backstage, "You guys are awesome!" Lazlo commented as he hi-5 Allan. "I guess our band never lost our touch and my mind tells me you and your friends are the last. Give it all you got out there!" he encouraged. "Thanks man!" Lazlo replied as he and the girls readied themselves. "One more thing, ganbarou!"(Good luck)

"Yeah man, need some good luck I guess!"

 **And so...**

Final. The Rap Stars. (Let's just summarize the performance. Shall we get on with it?)

The curtains were drawn first, on stage are the mongooses and then, the music is being played. With that, the mongooses recited their raps. First, Patsy rapped her lyrics, then Penny, then Mercedes raped and beatboxed at the same time. Then Lazlo entered the fray with his chorus on as he breakdanced at the same time.

 _I'm gonna stand, till I get there  
I'm gonna get there, me and my drum  
Just give me a chance, I'm gonna stay there  
I ain't going nowhere, me and my drum  
Me and my drum  
_

After Lazlo played his part, the girls made their move again in the same order except they made it more livery than their first move with more styles and breakdancing. After that, Lazlo rapped his chorus except the last line, he repeated it 4 times. Then, the girls did their chorus.

 _Check out my drum  
Check out my drum, my drum is dumb  
My drum is numb, I think you all want some  
Hot like a fresh-baked bun  
It's hot like the sun, hot like a smokin' gun_

Then, the rap stars stopped dancing, took out a gun and a few buns. Then, they fired in the air and the shots released fireworks. All were amazed as they threw the buns at the judges as they caught it and ate it up enjoying it. "Subarashidesu!" Allan exclaimed in amazement.(translated from the Japanese word he said)Then, the rap stars breakdanced a bit more, rapped the main chorus(which is the one Lazlo rapped)and finally ended their performance with action poses with Lazlo with his knees on the ground carrying Patsy behind him and with Penny and Mercedes on his sides doing their showcase style on Lazlo(A bit similar to the episode where Meg gets a new makeover)All were speechless then, loud applause can be heard all over the place. "It's like they combined singing and rapping. This is awesome and cool!" Peter commented. "Giggity! Giggity! I like their sexy styles based on their hip-hop clothing which is trendy and stylish!" Quagmire commented. "Me too! Their breakdance adds to the talent level!" Joe commented. "Yeah and some action posing and the part when they gave us entertainment with fireworks and buns!" Cleveland commented. "You know what that means?" asked Homer. The judges nodded at each other and the cards are shown to be...10,10,10,10,10! "OMG, we won!" Patsy exclaimed a she and Lazlo kissed each other and then, Peter brought the large trophy and a suitcase full of money to Penny and Merceds and together, the rap stars lifted it in the air as a sign of victory. All cheered. Then Peter announced, "We still have other surprises in store for a few runner-ups. The BRAWL Band earned second place so here's their prize!" Homer brought out a medium sized silver trophy with a suitcase containing 3,000,000 bucks. "Wow!" The band exclaimed as they ran onstage to receive their reward. "Clam's solo performance earns him a reward too!" Peter announced as Quagmire brought out a small bronze trophy with a suitcase containing 1,000,000 bucks. **"HOORAY! FUCK YEAH!"** cheered Clam as he took his prize onstage. "The rest of the performance sucks like shit! More like bullshit! But I 2 consolation prizes for these people. They at least got scores unlike the other lame performances." Peter took out 2 $5000 cheques and threw it at the Beatboxing Beans and the CG Rappers. "Nice! We got something good at least! Raj commented to Samson. "Hell yeah, we got recognition!" The pig scout commented to his partners. That's when, "NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOUR RECOGNITION! YOU GOT A LONG WAY TO GO AND YOU"LL NEVER FINISH IT!" Peter shouted using a bullhorn. Then, "Well, that's all for tonight folks. Get some shuteye and see you all in the next chapter and tomorrow morning. Good night!" All the campers headed back to turn in for the night.

Back at Jelly Cabin, "Dis trophy marks our beginning of achievements. I say we keep it up and together, we will achieve and accomplish!" Penny announced as the main stars now in their night clothes had a drink. Then, the door opened revealing Allan. "Sup' Lazlo! Omedetogozaimasu!"

"You're congratulating us?"

"Yeah man! You did a splendid job out there!"

"Thanks! want a drink?"

"I'll pass. Gotta meet my gorgeous who' gonna post our performance in Youtube. See you tomorrow bro!"

"Kay! Try to up your level!" As he left, "Lazlo? Why did you tell him to up his level?"

"Long story back at the tennis court. Anyway, it's getting late. I need some shuteye soon." So the main stars drank some soda and as they hit their beds. "You were magnificent during our performance Lazlo." Patsy stated as she slept with him. "So are you darling...(yawns)We'll talk more about it tomorrow. Ok?" she smiled and ey planted kisses on each other as they slept. Throughout the camp, it was quiet as the moon can be seen...

 **That was longer than ever! Chapter 4 updating soon...**


	4. Adventure Time!

**Chapter 4: Adventure Time!**

The next day, Peter woke up from his sleep. "What a night! I sure could get something to eat!" He went to the fridge and took out a plate which has a club sandwich and a carton of orange juice and sat down on his couch and turned on the TV to watch the news.

 **Cutaway to the TV...**

Tom Tucker: "In other news, death toll is rising which is the cases of misadventures in certain parts of America which is tropical and exotic. So Ollie, what do you think of such cases?"

Ollie Williams: **"IT'S GONNA BE SUNNY N HUMID FOR A GOOD ADVENTURE OUTTASIDE!"**

Tom Tucker: "Thank you Ollie and stay tuned for some more Quahog News."

 **End Cutaway...**

"That was short and stupid over the misadventure part. Just like the time I first ventured out on the jungle." Peter recalled.

 **Flashback...**

Peter was cutting his way through the jungle alone with a sabre. "I can't believe I bought that weapon at a high price in Japan! Those bastards raised the standards if you ask me!" Peter cursed as he cut his way through and after a while, he emerged out of the jungle terrain. "Now where the fuck am I..." He found himself in front of a group of black natives living in a village doing their own things peacefully. They noticed Peter and they stared at him. He stared back. Both sides stared at each other for a while like as if they're in a staring contest. All of a sudden, Peter took out an M-16 and opened fired. "WAAUUGGHH!" He cried out as he killed all the natives all over the place. After 20 minutes of shooting, Peter looked at the dead bodies and noticed that they're not armed since he does not see any melee weapons in their hands. "Oh shit, I thought they're a group of black midgets or a group of Al-Qaeda or ISIS terrorists!" Out of nowhere, a black woman stood up at Peter saying, "AW HELL NAW!" and at the same time, 2 terrorists from the groups each swore, "Fuck you American racist douchebag!" The Al Qaeda terrorist swore. "You son of a brainless offspring of a fucking camel! Got to hell you fucking asshole!" The ISIS terrorist swore. Peter however never took it lightly. "Ah fuck it. Let's end the flashback and while waiting, I'll poop on the black bodies."

Audience:(laughs)

 **End Flashback...**

"At least I came out of it alive." Peter recalled as he ate the sandwich when Lois entered. "Peter, have you seen my sandwich? I left it in the fridge yesterday for my breakfast."

"You mean the one that I'm eating?"

"Yes Peter..." Lois was silent and, "Peter you dumb fucker, that was my sandwich!"

"Oh go make your own sand-witch! Bitch!" Peter attacked back. Lois sulked and left as Brian entered the room next. "I have a list of activities the campers can do together as a group of 3-5 Peter."

"Well it's about time you showed up. Go out there and announce it yourself lazy bum."

"Lazy bum? You're the real fucked-up lazy bum you cheeky ass fucker!"

"3 words. I DON'T CARE!" Brian was pissed as he left and Peter chuckled to himself as he drank up the carton of juice.

Meanwhile, Lazlo and co are having breakfast. "So what's the plan?"

"I think there's nothing much to do. Maybe we can..." That's when the announcement was given. "Attention campers! Report outside to check out today's activities and basically if you don't, I'll chop your fucking balls off with my bloody rusty knife!"

"Dat's crazy." Penny commented. "And ya wus sayin P?" Patsy sighed as she ate her cereal.

After breakfast, all the campers gathered to check out today's activities. "Let's see...spend time with Cleveland?"

"Yeah and I was assigned to prepare dinner later on." Cleveland appeared to see standing in front of Allan and Amber. "I could use some cultural assistance."

"You got it!" Allan accepted as he and his gorgeous walked with Cleveland. The rest looked at the list until the main stars. "Spend time with Brandon." Lazlo read. "Isn't he da guy with tha keen sense of adventure?" Mercedes asked him. "Yeah, and I bet he's getting ready."

 **Cuts to the scene...**

There are objects lying on the bed and then, a hand took a bullwhip, a shovel, a pickaxe, 2 boomerangs, a map, a huge water bottle and a fedora.

 **End cutscene...**

"Something tells me we're gonna have to venture out with him." Lazlo assumed. "I hope it's not dat long. I don't like ta walk much." Penny stated. "Just get used to it. It'll be over before you know it." assured Patsy as the group went to see him. When they arrived outside the cabin, "Brandon, are you in?"

"No, I'm out!" The door opened revealing the Australian badger donning a white shirt with a khaki vest on it, track pants and boots and a fedora on his head. He has a backpack behind him containing his gear. A bullwhip was slang on his shoulder. "I'm ready for adventure mates. what brings you here?"

"Listen Australian outback survivalist, we are assigned ta hang out wit ya." Mercedes stated. "Good. You people can join me. I'm going to explore something which is a secret for adventure!"

"Secret?"

"Yes indeed. You'll find out more during the adventure. However, it's going to be a very long and dangerous so as long as you stick with me, this adventure will not be a misadventure! But first..." The main stars stared at him. "You're not in your proper attire. Get changed and be back be in 15 minutes." He has a point as this is an outdoor activity so they did as told and after 15 minutes, they showed up. Lazlo is wearing a T-shirt with track pants and a sweatband around his forehead and he has a backpack. The 3 mongooses are all wearing their safari attire(similar to the one Patsy wore in 'Snake Eyes')and all had backpacks. "Looks like you're all fully prepared. So, are you ready for adventure?"

"Dat's yo catchphrase?"

"Clever indeed!"

"Oh wow! I am so into it!"

"Well then, off we go but first." He went back in and came out with his scorpion on his shoulder. "Stinger also wants to tag along." All looked surprised.

 **And so...**

The 5 scouts left the camp and began their adventure. "So how do we get to the caves?" Merceds asked him. "Let's see..." Brandon is reading a map while his scorpion clutched onto his vest with his pincers gently. "Okay first, we enter through the stalagmite tunnels in the Fantastical Caverns until we exit out to the Old Geezer Geyser. Next, we hit the prickley trail in the forest which was said to be rocky and unstable. Then, we cross the old and dry wooden bridge and finally, we climb this cliff and vola! Treasure hunting complete!" All were surprised. "Dat iz one long adventure to venture through." Penny exclaimed. "Oy mate. It will be long but we'll be back in tie for dinner mate!" Brandon assured. "Oh this will be one heck of a journey of a thousand miles!", "Begins with a single step!" Brandon finished Mercedes's sentence and they hi-5 each as they began walking. "Are all of you wearing boots? Because the adventure will be perilous in the later part.", "We are Brandon. Look down and see for yourself." Brandon looked down and, "Good." They then continued walking.

15 minutes later, "Alright! We've reached the Fantastical Caves!" Lazlo called out as they gathered around. Brandon sniffed around the front entrance for a minute until, "Cost clear! let's move people!" They entered the caves and as they crossed through, "Whatever you do, do not shake the place. If you do, the stalagmites will poke you just like an icicle that Cookie Monster sat on and stuck it's tongue on."

 **Cuts to the scene...**

In the show _Sesame Street_ , a blue furred monster appeared. "Hello everybody! Cookie Monster here having a snowy time in Sesame Street. Me go and find some cookies!" He then began looking for them but, "This will take time so I sit down." He sat down and, "OW!" He got an icicle poked through his ass. "I've got a fucking icicle in me ass!" He removed it and noticed the blood-stained tip. First, he smelt it and, "It taste good! Like a freshly baked cookie! Well, here goes nothing! Cowabunga!" Instantly, he licked the whole icicle with his whole tongue and the result? "Ah! Me tongue stuck on ice! AAHHH!" He tried to pull it off until, "RIP!" His tongue was rpped off and it remained stuck on the pole while Cookie Monster ran around tongue-less with blood spilling over the streets hysterically. Seeing this, "Elmo loves to stick his tongue at ice." So Elmo put his whole tongue onto the icicle and was stuck. "Hehehe. Elmo luvs ta slick his thongue on hice ful fun! Hehehe!" Then, he accidentally puled it off and he crashed his head onto a wall tongue-less with lots of blood on the ground. Then, Mr Noodle passed by and laughed. "That cheeky ass red bastard sure had an 'icy' situation!" He then removed his pants and defecated on his mouth which was left open when he crashed.

Audience:(laughs)

 **End Cutscene...**

"Kid shows these days are getting out of hand." finished Brandon. "Yeah, fat man once hosted one humiliatin' big-nose n nearly got ripped apart by a cat." Mercedes recalled in agreement. "It gets even more out of hand just like Ian Hecox when he hosted 'Blue's Clues." after Steve Burns got arrested for no reason in the first season." added Brandon for he read the first season of CG.

 **Flashback...**

Ian Hecox is running the show. In the scene, he is at the house with Blues on the floor "Okay kids. Let's see if we can find one of Blue's Clues." The blue dog responded adorably in agreement as Ian looked down and saw a blueprint mark of the dog. "Is that a clue? Let's see." He put his finger on it and looked at it revealing to be blue paint. Ian was stunned and then, " **DAMMIT YOU FUCKING BLUE! YOU PUT THE DAMN FUCKING PAINT IN THE HOUSE! YOU BITCH!"** He then kicked the blue dog onto the wall in which he was kicked out of the house. After that, Ian turned and, "Oh, uh, see kids, 'bitch' is a female dog."

Audience:(laughs)

 **End Flashback...**

"What a douchebag!" Penny exclaimed as they continued walking for the next 2 hours until, "Okay, we're near! Just walk for a little longer and we'll break after that!"

"I hope so cause' my feet iz sore from walkin." Penny stated as they walked for half an hour and, "Finally!" Patsy exclaimed as they walked out of the Fantastical Caverns. Nearby is the Old Geezer Geyser so they walked for another 15 minutes and stopped there. "Alright mates. An hour break and we'll continue okay?" All nodded as they sat down and then, "Did any of you pack lunch?" All were speechless. "Ya didn't tell us ta do so." Penny remarked. "I see." Brandon then took out 5 meatball sub sandwiches. "Dig in!" He threw the subs at them and they ate. "Eh? Where's ya little bug?" Mercedes noticed. "Look to your right." He suggested. She looked to her right and there is Stinger with a few insects he had. "How did he..." Patsy exclaimed as the scorpion had it's meal. "You're wanna know how he caught 5 insects with it's claws and tail? Simple mate, I raised him."

"Dat was cool but how did ya do dat?"

"It's a very long story mate..."

 **Flashback...**

7-year old Brandon is exploring the garden outside his house. "Oh boy! I want to go on an adventure one day and find cool stuff like..." He then saw something scuttling in the grass. "What is that?" He thought. He went over to take a peek and, "Oh boy!" There, a mother scorpion with many baby scorpions on her back is stalking by. "Aw look at the size of that! I wanna keep it!" Nearby is a large leaf and with caution, Brandon gently brought the small but numerous family onto it and carefully lifted the leaf and quietly went to the house.

Inside the house, his parents are having a meeting with several of their colleagues. When Brandon entered, "Uh-oh, mom and dad once mentioned a rule which is "no pets allowed" He then found a plant and hid the family inside. Then, he went to the bathroom to do business.

After that, he came out to find..."Huh? Where's the plant?" He looked over the house and when he entered the dining room, "Oh no!" To his horror, his parents brought the plant to show to their colleagues and then, "AAAHHHHH!" Screaming can be heard all over the place as an army of baby scorpions emerged out of the plant and began to crawl all over the place. Brandon was horrified as he went in to gather them all quickly before the chaos level rises.

After the gathering and the chiding of his parents, Brandon was grounded and whooped on the ass. He went to his room sniffing over the pain. When he entered, there was a baby scorpion inside his room. "Huh? I thought I brought them out." He thought as to his surprise, the baby crawled towards him as it stalked up to his shoes. "Wow. It wants to be my friend I see." He thought as he gently picked it up saying, 'I think I'll call you...Stinger."

 **End Flashback...**

"And so I raised it and he grew up to be like now."

"You are something. Darin, adventurous n carin to ya little friend who's ya pet." Mercedes complimented as Stinger crawled to her. "I hope it doesn't sting ya Benz!" Penny warned her. "Don't worry mate. He's harmless if you're gentle." Gently, Mercedes touched the scorpion and it responded by stalking to her. "Cool." Lazlo exclaimed as it snapped it's pincers and crawled onto her. "See? he's interested in you." Brandon commented as he ate his meatball sub. The scorpion then crawled to Lazlo as he pet him. Patsy and Penny too pet him and the scorpion was enjoying his time with his owner and his friends. They continued eating their subs until the hour is up and they continued the adventure.

Back on foot, the gang continues the adventure. "I wonder how's everything in camp going on?" Lazlo wondered. "Oh don't worry about it. Like what Brandon said before, we'll be back in time before nightfall." Patsy assured. Lazlo smiled as he gave Patsy a passionate kiss. "Maybe we can move to a cutscene on what happens in camp. Shall we?"

 **Cuts to the scene...**

In the Mess Hall at the camp, "Oh yeah let's go cultural!" Cleveland called out as he began cooking with Allan and Amber as they used their ninja skills and abilities to go culinary on the task. Outside, many campers do their own stuff like Recon who's at the shooting range testing out a plasma canon at...live targets which are the Happy Tree Friends. "This is so much fun! I'm gonna go in for the kill! Ya-hoo!" Recon laughed menacingly as he fired the plasma cannon at each Happy Tree Friend obliterating them to blood, bones and organs for fun. In one of the cabins, Edward and Stewie are having...a tea party. "Here's Rupert. My one and only precious."

"And here's Veronica. My one and only precious too."

"Haha! Platypus boy! This will be an informal session between us and them." Stewie held Rupert and Edward held Veronica. They then began their tea party. From the window, "Awww...look at how Stewie bonds with that cute duck over there." Lois was somehow peeping through their window of the cabin when, "GAH! Why the hell is Lois doing peeping at us like a perverted lesbian!"

"THAT SKANK EVEN CALLED A DUCK EVEN THOUGH I TOLD HER A BILLION TIMES I AN A PLATYPUS NOT A BLOOY FUCKING DUCK!" Edward took action by grabbing the stool he's sitting on and threw it at Lois hitting her nose square. "OW! Oh my-WHACK!" Stewie took action by taking a golf club and whacked her down then, he and Edward went out and kicked her body repeatedly. Shortly thereafter, Peter passed by and upon seeing the bloody sight, "Hey Edward and Stewie, any room for one more?"

"HELL YEAH!" Elated, Peter joined in and the trio kicked her brutally together. "After we do this, I'll give you boys your _Asskickin_ and _Brutality_ badges."

"Does it involve a paycheck fat man?"

"Why yes of course. Now let's get back to business. Shall we?" Nodding at each other, they kicked her nose together

Audience:(laughs)

 **End Cutscene...**

"It seems like it's the same. Everybody's doing their own shit at camp."

"True Lazlo. So Brandon. What's our next stop?"

"Let's see...we now hit the trail which is rough so watch your step when we get there. Pack up and let's hit it!" They finished their subs and took a moment to admire the geyser. "Y' know, the geyser reminds me of what happened before when we first went there on our field trip." Lazlo recalled. "Now I remember, Raj was involved and yes, he..." Then Lazlo and Patsy looked at each other for a moment. "He's so dead!" They exclaimed together. "Aye mates. You done with the scenery or what?" Brandon called out from a distance. Nodding at each other, they hurried off to meet him and the others.

So they continued their adventure as they began to walk cautiously. "Danger lies in every step, every trail and every adventure." Brandon briefed the main stars when he stopped. "What's da problem adventure dude?" Penny asked him. He pointed ahead and there, are 2 feral bears sniffing around. "When it comes to danger, safety from a distance equals an opportunity that awaits us and it turns the tides on!" He brew his twin boomerangs and arced them. All looked up to see that they arced onto 2 beehives and they fell onto the bears and it was quite painful for the stingers are lethal and the bears cleared the path as the swarm pursued them. "Cool! Ya got some great aim on dose!" Mercedes commented as Brandon got his boomerangs back. "I always have a great aim on them." Brandon replied as they walked on. They carefully crossed the trail as their boots crunched the rocky surface. "Dis iz treacherous! Penny described. "Yeah, as treacherous as the stairs in my house. Rollo was even tied up for that." Lazlo stated.

 **Flashback...**

Lazlo was reading the newspaper in the living room when he noticed something. "Hey Rollo! Check this out!"

"What is it now?" Rollo grumbled and made his way down for he was in his room lazing around. As he hurried to the stairs, "CRASH! BANG CLANG! AAAHHH!" Lazlo looked up and behind to see an injured Rollo. "Seems like the stairs are treacherous I see." Rollo just grumbled.

Later in the afternoon, Rollo decided to get some hard liquor. He already had a broken arm so as he took a step on the stairs, "CRASH! BANG! CLANG! AAAHHH!" Lazlo who was in the living room again and watching TV turned behind and asked the injured Rollo. "Should we get someone to fix our stairs?"

"FUCK NO!" shouted Rollo. Lazlo shook his heading foreshadowing, "Fine then, your whole body will be broken soon."

Later that night, Rollo who now has a broken foot decided to be careful into getting a midnight snack. He went to stairs and stopped for a moment. Quietly, he took one small and slow step. Quietly, he landed his feet on the step when, "CRASH! BANG! CLANG! AAAHHH!"

The next day, a bandaged Rollo was in the hospital and Lazlo came to visit him. "Hey kid do me a favour."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"GET THAT FRICKIN STAIRS FIXED BY THE TIME I GET DISCHARGED!" He was then silenced by the nurse. Lazlo smiled as he left. "What an ignorant douchebag he is."

 **End Flashback...**

The group continued on as the trail becomes more dangerous. "They say the trail has lots of feral, wild beasts like the ones we encountered just now." Brandon stated. "What' bout dat one?" Penny asked for she noticed that a leopard was on a tree watching them. Seeing this, Brandon drew out his boomerangs when, "Click! POW!" A stray bullet zipped past his face and, "TWIP!" The leopard is on the ground with a hole on it's head. "I also have a great aim like ya." Mercedes swung her Desert Eagle keeping it back. "Very interesting..." Brandon described about her. She smiled as the whole group continued on.

After an hour and a half, "Finally! We've done it! Surpassed dat obstacle!" Penny exclaimed with relief. Seeing that she's tired, "Okay mates, drink up and we'll depart after that!" Brandon said to the group as he took out his water bottle and drank it up. The rest did the same thing. They drank up and rested for a little while and then continued on. "Iz dat da bridge ya mentioned dat we'll cross?" Penny asked when they got there. "Yes indeed but we have to be careful mates. The bridge is old and who knows? It will break even when we take the first step." warned Brandon. All were shaken a bit but one by one, they crossed the bridge. Penny went first. "Slow n steady 'Nette." Mercedes reminded her. She nodded as she took the step carefully. Then, she made her way through the bridge safely. Lazlo went next with Patsy tailing behind him. "Promise me you won't let go!", 'I swear I'll never let go as much as loving you to the very end!" Lazlo promised as they crossed the bridge together. Easily, their love is so strong that they crossed the bridge without shaking it. "I think I'm having a delusional dream." Brandon exclaimed slapping himself once to wake up. "Okay, I'm next!" Mercedes then crossed the bridge but halfway through, a creaking sound was heard and "CRASH! OH FUCK!", "Oh no Benz!" Penny exclaimed with horror. Lazlo and Patsy gasped in shock as Mercedes fell through 5 wooden planks that are part of the bridge when, "Hold on! Adventure's on the way!" Using his bullwhip, Brandon ran and jumped down. "Brandon! That's reckless!" Lazlo called out. "You'll get yourself killed!" Patsy added. "That's what I'm born to do!" Brandon shouted from below as he bullwhipped onto a falling plank and swooped Mercedes by grabbing her arm and bullwhipped again on each falling plank ascending up until he bullwhipped onto a branch that was growing on the side of the valley. "You better hold on mate because this will be very risky." Brandon threw her up and the others caught her when she appeared. "Oh Benz! You okay?"

"Well Nette, I thought I nearly...where's Brand?(short name for Brandon)" All looked down to see him scale up the valley until he reached the surface. "Ugh! Tough luck! At least I can climb and cling onto anything." His fedora moved and wriggled as Stinger came out see what was going on. "OMG! You saved my life!" Mercedes gave him a hug and, "Are you done mate? The adventure is still on." With understanding, Mercedes let go and the gang proceeded on

After a while of walking, "Now for the final obstacle. Right in front of your eyes!" The gang looked up to see the cliff and it's dangerously rocky. "So how we getup there?" asked Penny. "Here, you use these." Brandon had some grappling hooks. Using one of them, he swung it up in the air and the hook chunked itself on the cliff. "Now you attach this around your waist and then, climb using the rope that will automatically reel you up and be careful mates." Brandon instructed them as he used Mercedes as part of his instructions and now, "Ready?"

"Reel' em up to da top!" Mercedes began scaling up as the rope reeled her up slow and steady followed by Lazlo, Patsy and Penny. "Are you comin or what Brand?" Penny asked as she scald up. Brandon just smiled. "No need to worry about me mates. See me in action!" The next thing Lazlo knew it, Brandon began climbing up the cliff real fast catching up with the others and by the time the others reach the cliff, Brandon as waiting for them and Stinger is stalking around him. "Dat was really fast!" Mercedes exclaimed. "True fact mate. I climb onto anything. Even better than a lizard who has a fear of heights!"

 **Cuts to the scene...**

A lizard is climbing up a tree. "Oh my...oh my...oh my...oh..." it looked down and, "AAAHHHHHH! This awful! This is really awful! AAAHHHHH!" went the lizard as it climbed faster swearing his way to the top.

 **End Cutscene...**

"So now dat we climbed up dat cliif. Now what?"

"In front of you mates." All looked in front to see a cave. They entered it to find, "Omg, it's like...paradise!" Inside the cave are hundreds of valuable crystals, minerals, gemstones, precious stones, and jewels of all shapes, texture and colour are all over the cave. "Legend says that a cave containing these riches beyond man's wildest imaginations was said to exist. The only problem is that the location was unknown and many have explored, journeyed, travelled and ventured out to search for this legend but all have failed and never came out alive on this perilous quest...until now, we have discovered the existence of the Crystal Caverns!"

"Crystal Caverns?"

"Yes mates! Good treasure eh?" The gang went around examining the treasures. "Lots o value Benz! I bet we can keep some for future uses like Mutha's day gift or Christmas!"

"Yeah 'Nette. Let's do some safekeepin!" Penny and Mercedes began to collect some of the treasure while Lazlo and Patsy helped Brandon with something vita to his cause. "It should be here somewhere...aha! Found it!" Soon enough, Brandon lifted out a large crystal from the pile of jewels. "What's that?" Lazlo asked him. "This here mate is a phase crystal. It enables phasing abilities. Recon needs one of those because he was working on an invention that harness phasing abilities like 2 days ago but it backfired."

 **Flashback...**

Recon is designing a gauntlet and he's putting the last touchings on it with a crystal. "Now that the Phase Gauntlet is complete, time to test it out in the private areas."

Outside, he activated it and then closing his eyes, "Here goes nothing." He put his hand on a wall and it phased through it. Without hesitation, Recon phased through the wall and, "It worked!" He opened his eyes to see..."Oh shit."

Outside, Edward and Stewie are walking and discussing when from the girl's bathroom, the door opened and a bashed up Recon was thrown out bloody and wounded. His gauntlet was also broken. Seeing this, "OMBG! I always wanted one of those! C'mon platypus boy! We gotta use it as part of our secret intel club meeting!" The baby took the gauntlet and he and Edward darted off.

 **End Flashback...**

After a minute of exploration, the gang left the cave taking a small portion of the treasure only. "So what's the time?"

"Lemme check Laz, it's...4:45pm."

"Perfect mates! Our adventure ends here and we shall return back to camp in time but remember this, keep it a secret between the 5 of us? Clear mates?" All nodded as they made their way back to camp crossing the same obstacles they faced during their start and without any danger or peril in their way.

At about 6:30pm, "Camp sweet camp! Finally!" Penny heaved a sigh and continued. "You sure brought out a great adventure for us to venture with you Brand."

"Thanks Penny. A good effort from all of you since you learnt a bit of survival skills and found great treasure." All agreed as they quietly took them out. Lazlo somehow had an idea on one of the gemstones he took when they herd a commotion in the Mess Hall. "Shall we mates?" Brandon asked holding out his hand to Mercedes. She blushed and grasped it and seeing this. "Look at how she blushes when she's with dat adventurer." Penny notified to Lazlo and Patsy. The trio giggled over Mercedes as they joined her and Brandon to the Mess Hall.

When they entered, they were amazed to see many campers in line and some seated with their dinner which are somehow, Japanese food. There's ikura, tempura, tekkamaki, sushi, sashimi and all kinds of katsudon on the tables. Lazlo could not believe his eyes. "Only one camper can cook all these and..." It as cut short by the sounds of slicing and when they headed to the counter, "Hey guys. You're just in time for our first cultural dinner thanks to Allan and his gorgeous he calls it." Cleveland greeted them as he crunched a pork katsudon heartily as in the kitchen, Allan and Amber are doing the job as they prepared the dinner with the 3 chefs. It was as amazing as they greeted the gang, served them and they went to get seated. "Well mates, I'm joining my gang and it's great time with you guys."

"You said it Brand and can I drop by at ya cabin afta dinnah? I wanna know more 'bout ya adventure times!"

"Ho-kay!" They split and had a great cultural dinner as all the campers enjoyed themselves until Peter who just got his dinner passed by Meg and her friends and had a wicked scheme up his sleeve. "Hey girls, do any of you want some wasabi?"

"No thanks dad."

"Okay Meg." That is what he's waiting for because all of a sudden, he took a bowl of wasabi and pressed it on Meg's face! "AAAHHHHH!" she screamed and struggled but Peter held her tight and continued stuffing the wasabi on her face. "Hehehe! Look at her scream and squeal like a disgusting fat pig! Or should I say more like those ugly green pigs who get pwned by the angry birds over there?"

 **Cutaway to the them...**

King Pig, Foreman Pig and Corporal Pig felt offended.

King Pig: "That cheeky fat ass is racist!"

Foreman Pig: "Is this why we fucking got into the show or what?"

Corporal Pig: "Don't know but I bet there are eggs around this place. Wanna go steal them? Those tiny winged birds ain' t here. Right?" The green pigs agreed and left the mess hall.

 **End Cutaway...**

By the time Peter finished burning Meg's face, it swelled into a green and more hideous appearance for her making everybody laugh at her except for William because he swallowed hard and, "BLLLEEECCCHHH!" puked real long and hard onto Lois who was trying to confiscate the gauntlet Stewie found just now and was hit by his disgusting puke and she crashed onto Peter making him throw the bowl of wasabi and it landed on his pants. Seeing this, Meg got back at him by grabbing the bowl and putting it in his underwear. "AAAHHHHH!" Peter screamed like a little girl as he ran around panicking over the burning. Laughter can be heard all over the place and now, Penny is checking on William. "He sure doesn't feel good."

"That's because every time he sees an ugly person like Meg, he'll throw up big time." Recon stated. "Indeed like the time, Sarah Jessica Parker visited Camp Kidney."

 **Flashback...**

Scoutmaster Lumpus was briefing the scouts when a pink jalopy drove by and Sarah Jessica Parker stopped her car and approached Lumpus. "My car ran outta fuel. Ya have any spare supply?" Lumpus grumbled and ordered Slinkman to look for William and tell him to bring a can of fuel for her car. When they arrived and William saw her, he belched and puked on her dirtying her clothes and car. Even worse, the can split some of it on her car and it exploded. All laughed at this misfortune and she cursed out over it.

 **End Flashback...**

While the Griffins were in a turmoil because Meg began assaulting Peter and Lois trying to break the fight but Peter even attacked her for no reason, the campers gathered around cheering and laughing while Lazlo and co just ate their dinner. "So crispy." Patsy described the katsudon. "Yeah, who would have guessed it was Allan's idea." Lazlo agreed crunching on a chicken katsudon. As for him, he and Amber are having a chat with the 3 chefs. "You sure got culinary skills if you ask me." said Rock the season 3 winner of Hell's Kitchen. "Yeah man, why don't you try competing in the new season of Hell's Kitchen?" asked John Whiterspoon. "Yeah you could display your wicked skills there if you would like to give it a shot. It's your choice." Kenan Thompson suggested. "Thank you. It depends on what I think." Allan replied. "Don't sweat it kid." Rock replied back. "Yeah, it's just an offer." said the second chef. "At least we wouldn't force if you don't want to it's okay. Right?" Alan just smiled at the 3 chefs and he and Amber shook their hands. Back to Lazlo and Patsy, "That was a good dinner."

"Yeah, I kinda enjoyed it a lot." Patsy was eating a sushi and a tempura dipped in soy sauce while Lazlo was enjoying some sashimi and more katsudon and also was planning on something...

After dinner, Lazlo returned to his cabin alone. Penny went to play ball while Mercedes went to see Brandon. As for Patsy, he told her he needs to get something from the cabin and somehow, came out with a towel wrapped around his waist and when no one was looking, he headed to the lounge.

When he got there, he headed straight to the same hallway where there were 2 rooms. He opened the door to the right and there in front of him is the onsen aka hot spring. "Finally." He thought as he carefully dipped his feet into the steaming hot water. It was at the right temperature so he stepped in and submerged himself partially up to his shoulder section of the body. "Ahhh...finally some peace and quiet. After a long adventure, I could use a break right here. At least I'm the only one here."

"Is that so?" a sexy and seductive voice was heard and it stunned Lazlo rendering him speechless for a second and turning his head behind, he saw a very sexy Patsy wrapped in a towel standing by. "I thought I might have the whole place until I saw you." Lazlo squeaked in shyness as Patsy stepped in and sunk her body beside Lazlo. "So, uh...nice night right?"

"Right my dear Lazlo. This is also a perfect night for the 2 of us. Right?" She was stroking him as he smiled in agreement. The 2 lovebirds relaxed in the hot spring for 20 minutes until Patsy had a seductive idea. First, she stood up and walked in front of him. "Uh Patsy, what are you doing?"

"Making our night nicer and more perfect." She answered as she held up a towel. Noticing it, Lazlo looked down and squeaked in surprised as his erection was activated. Smiling, Patsy allowed her towel to drop and her exposed, hot and sexy body was under Lazlo's mercy. "Oh fuck. This night is going to be awesome!" he exclaimed as he stood, walked towards Patsy who was still smiling seductively and planted a kiss on her lips pressing his body to hers' . They then grasped onto each other's bodies and make out real hard until they ended up submerging themselves completely with their lips locked onto each other underwater.

After that when they resurfaced to catch their breath, Lazlo massaged Patsy's cleavage while she rubbed his erection for 10 minutes. "There's something I want to do to you. But we need to be on dry ground." Lazlo stated. Patsy giggled understanding his intentions and got off the hot spring. There, she bent her body exposing her ass to Lazlo. Smiling, Lazlo got off, took out a condom(hidden under his towel the whole time)and drilled his erection into her butthole and started pushing it real hard in and out. "Oh yes baby! Do it faster and faster! Hell yeah!" Patsy was enjoying herself as Lazlo even massaged her cleavage again rubbing, stroking and grasping them for fun. He even made them bounce by stroking her tits and flicking them increasing the sensuality level as both lovers moaned together until, "Oh shit! It's happening! AAAGGGHHH!" Turns out Lazlo hit his climax since he did it faster that's why making Patsy feel it and enjoy.

After Lazlo had his fun, Patsy decided to return the favour as she suddenly pinned Lazlo to the wooden floor and said. "Now it's my turn to return the favour handsome." The next thing Lazlo knew it, she placed his erection into her opening and let out a pleased moan. Then she pushed herself up and down repeatedly for 10 minutes. Lazlo held her ass and sucked on her cleavage at the same time. "Mmmm that's right big boy, slap my ass and suck my sexy tits." Patsy so loves it as she even thrust herself faster and faster. Lazlo held on tight and repaid the same sexual manner. "Oh!" Now the 2 lovebirds are in a tug-of-war pushing each other on who will..."Oh shit!" Okay I spoke to soon as...

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Yeah, so much for reaching their climaxes at the same time because after that, Patsy got off Lazlo as he removed the condom and threw it out the window. Then, he joined Patsy back into the hot spring. "Y' know, you sure know how to make our night enjoyable."

"You too babe. Well it's getting late. Shall we finish it?" So they lock lips and submerged fully again.

After an hour of intense heat and intercourse, Lazlo and Patsy now wrapped back in their towels and dripping wet headed back to their cabin, changed into their pjs and nightgown and by the time they are done, Penny came in. "Hey where have ya been? I wus lookin for ya."

"We're just hanging outside with the eds for a short while."

"Ok P and whoa! Is that Benz ovah dere with Brand?" The trio peeped out to see chatting with Brandon as he escorted her out of the cabin. Then, she grasped his hands like she's thanking him for today making them smile. When she arrived, "Uh, what ya guys starin at?"

"Nothing!" hey answered confusing her but after that, all turned in for the night.

 **The adventure ends here and with Chapter 5 updating soon...**


	5. Karaoke Night!

**Chapter 5: Karaoke Night!**

The next day, Peter, Brian, Joe and Cleveland were fishing in the lake. "Ah! Nothing like a good day to catch some fresh bites."

"You mean baits. Peter?"

"Whatever Brian and where the fuck is Quagmire? He promised to join us."

 **(Cutaway to Quagmire theme title song)**

Announcer: "Who else but Quagmire?"  
Singers: "He's Quagmire, Quagmire. You never really know what he's gonna do next. He's Quagmire, Quagmire."  
Quagmire: "Giggity giggity giggity giggity, let's have sex!"

Quagmire just woke up, put on a bathrobe and went out to some squirrel scouts in the pool swimming and splashing each other. "Heh heh. Time for some sunshine!"

So outside, "Hey there ladies. Mind if I join in the fun? Giggity giggity!" He then removed his bathrobe exposing his entire exposed body. "AAHHHH!" Screaming can be heard as all the girls left the pool in horror. By the time they're gone, Gretchen showed up. "Quaggie dear. Did you miss anything?" Gretchen removed her bathrobe exposing her whole body. Qaugmire's body then tingled in excitement. "Alright!" He grabbed Gretchen and the 2 nudists fell into the pool.

Announcer: "Who else but Quagmire?"  
Singers: "He's Quagmire, Quagmire."  
Quagmire: "Giggity giggity goo!"

 **End cutaway...**

The group fished for a while until, "Hell yeah! I got something!" Cleveland reeled it up and, "What the fuck? A frickin boot?" All laughed. "Very funny, you whites catch baits and I catch junk right?"

"No Cleveland it's just that..." Then his line caught something. "Omg! Guys help me out on this one! It's gonna be a whopper!" then, "Hell yeah! I got a whopper with a whopper!" Peter cheered as he and the others reeled the fish. "Peter, I was wondering why you said that you caught a whopper with a whopper?"

"Oh that's because I use a whopper to catch the fish Brian." Peter then took out a BK Whopper and hooked it to his line. "You're crazy Peter. Are you sure the fish will take the bait?"

"Trust me Brian. They will take the bait. I even served them once."

 **Flashback...**

Peter is working part-time at McDonalds when 2 fishes walked to his counter. "Yes, may I take your order?"

Fish no.1: "You have anything special?"

Peter: "Yes we do." He then went to the back and took 2 Fillet 'O' Fish burgers and set them on the counter. "Here you go. Enjoy and thank you for coming."

Fish no.2: "What the fuck? This is bullshit! We don't eat our own kind you heartless abomination!" The 2 fishes nodded at each other and pounced on Peter beating the shit out of him. After that, "Let's go to Bk. What ya say?"

"Sure thing. It's better than this frickin unhealthy dumpster!" They left the place leaving a beaten up Peter who's whining like a baby. **"WAAAAAH! I THOUGHT YOU FISHES ARE HARMLESS CREATURES!"**

Audience:(laughs)

 **End Flashback...**

"Boy you sure had a sight in your sore eyes."

"Thanks for reminding me Cleveland on that day they gave me a double black eye." Peter then used 2 burgers as bait and reeled them in. After several minutes, it tugged and Peter reeled it up and, "Hey! That's the same fat ass we whooped the last time we met him!"

"Yeah! How dare he lured us!" Peter was surprised that he exclaimed. "Oh boy. I never thought they'll be back just because I used Fillet 'O' Fish to catch them by accident and surprise."

"WHAT! You used fish burgers to catch them now?!"

"I hate to say this Joe but yes." And now, the fish are very furious because the next thing it happened, they took out an axe and chopped their boat down! "AAAAAHHH! We're sinking!' Brian shrieked. "Mayday! Mayday! SOS! SOS!" Cleveland yelled as the boat sank and they ended up swimming back to the shore.

Out the BRAWL gang's cabin, "Nothing like a great morning to rollerblade eh Brandon?"

"Yeah William. All these ball bearing filled up metal wheels will be hot on trail leaving dust everywhere! Shall we?"

"Hold on. Putting on my gear." Once they had helmets and shoulder and knee cap protection, the duo rollerbladed off leaving dust all over the trail. They rollerbladed through the forest, through the open path for 20 minutes and then reached Prickle Pines and rollerbladed around town for 10 minutes until, "Eh? That guy working at that nightclub looks familiar William!"

"Yeah Brandon. Shall we?" They nodded at each other and rollerbladed towards him and "KSH!"

"What the hell?"

"Hey Slinkman. Remember us?"

"Yeah old bean. It's been an adventure has it?" The slug stood up and, "William?...Brandon?...Is it you guys?" Slinkman could see some physical change for William still has his purple hair but the ponytail is slightly longer and more spikier at the end while Brandon's medium height brown hair has grown slightly longer. "It's you guys! I haven't seen ya for some time!" The trio had a group hug as they had a talk. "So the gang's back I see. I look forward to seeing Allan, Recon and Lee again."

"Yeah you'll see them soon."

"True and what in the name of adventure you're working on?"

"Just putting up an ad." Slinkman stated as he put it up and when William and Brandon took a peak, "No way, karaoke night at the nightclub!"

"Yeah William. Jerome won a karaoke machine yesterday from a lottery ticket and he's planning tonight to get it started. Right now, he's having it installed. Hope he's dong good in here."

 **Cutaway to the inside of the nightclub...**

Jerome(the black man who owns the Drunken Clam)was busy looking into the components. "Okay...where does this doohickey or thingamajinginy go to?" He then put a component into some hardware and "BBBZZZKKK!"

"AAAHHH! Oh my precious ding-dong!" Clutching it, he fell down unconscious.

 **End Cutaway...**

"Well, I got work to do so see you guys later if you're dropping by tonight." The wolf and badger waved him goodbye as they rollerbladed off leaving more dust behind.

When the duo rollerbladed back to camp, Penny and Mercedes were outside fixing their rides when they saw them. "Hi boys!" They greeted smiling. "Hey Penny. Hey Mercedes!" They greeted back. Both girls smiled dreamily as they rollerbladed off. "Aren't dey da coolest boyz we've evah met in our lives Benz?"

"More like our future boyfriends! Sigh..." The girls continued dreaming on until Edward and Stewie passed by and noticed them. "What's wrong with them Stewie?"

"Oh platypus boy, it must be their dream syndrome They must be dreaming about something."

"Like what? Dreaming that they had sex with me?" That disrupted their dreaming because the next thing it happened, " **YOU SON OF A SICK PUNK ASS BASTARD!"** They grabbed Edward and beat the shit out of him. "Well platypus boy ruined their dreams turning them into nightmares and now, they're his nightmares." The beating continues on outside as William and Brandon entered their cabin. There, Lazlo, Patsy, Allan and Amber are playing monopoly while Recon is playing World of Warcraft 3: Frozen Throne and for Lee, he just read his encyclopedia and chewed gum. Now on the floor is the board game and the players are using real currency . Patsy is rolling the dice and the dice went rattling on the board as it shows an '8'. She moved her token which is an iron 8 spaces and landed on the green zone which is North Carolina. "Guess what? I'm buying it and building houses!" She took out her money and paid the banker which is Lazlo and he gave her the card and she put the miniature green plastic houses on her zone. "Alright I own the blue and green zones.", "Plus, you own the electric, water and railway systems." Amber added. "Awesome darling you're rich on owning the expensive stuff!" Lazlo exclaimed. "More like she dominated the game. I call." So Lazlo, Allan and Amber gave her what remains of their income for the game to her and it counted up in total, $5000. Then William can be seen spinning his basketball with his pointer finger and Brandon is feeding Stinger some insects. Both boys are also quietly saying to themselves. "Karaoke night!"(x3)"What was that?" Recon interrupted from his game as he and the others gathered around them. "Oh, uh...nothing?" The wolf and badger exclaimed. "If my assumptions are correct, they were mumbling..."Karaoke night." calculated Lee. "Okay! Okay! Yes! We were mumbling that because we rollerbladed past the nightclub in which the karaoke night was gonna be held tonight!" Brandon spilled the beans and excitement went into each camper's face. "Karaoke night!? I'm in!" Allan declared. The door opened revealing Penny, Mercedes, Stewie and a bashed up Edward in which Mercedes was still clutching his uniform. "OMG! Karaoke night? Count me in bloody people!" Stewie called out as Penny and Mercedes pushed him aside dropping broken Edward and then, Raj, Clam, Nina, Gretchen, Almondine, Meg, Chris and the eds showed up to hear the word and within seconds, the whole camp got word about karaoke night like wildfire even Peter and co as they reached the shores wet with no bites. "The good news is we got some part dedicated to ourselves at least from just now at the beginning." Peter commented as he spat out some water and muddy soil. "Gee, taste like fudge." He noticed as he scooped some mud with his mouth consuming it. "Peter you stupid faggot! You'll get sick like the time you ate tyres!" Brian complained and warned him at the same time.

 **Flashback...**

Peter was very hungry. **"LOIS! GET ME SOME LUNCH OR DINNER AT ONCE!"** He yelled out loud. "But Peter you just had your lunch!" Lois exclaimed. "But I'm still hungry! I could hardly think of eating Fat Albert." Peter whined. "Oh go fuck yourself." Lois muttered under her breath as she walked off. Peter decided to wash his car so he stood up and headed to the garage. When he arrived, he spray water on his car and noticed the spare tires at the corner. "They look like charred burgers to me." Peter thought hungryily and when no one was looking...

Later, he was groaning in the hospital as his wife and children and his dog tched him. "Doctor, is my husband gonna pull through?"

"I'm not so sure Lois for that fat dumb ass swallowed 3 rubber tyres all because he thinks they're burgers!" The doctor then showed the family the x-ray. They somehow laughed over it. "What an asshole!" Brian commented as they laughed on with the doctor who joined them into the fun.

Audience:(laughs)

 **End Flashback...**

Now that this event has spread like wildfire, Peter gathered the campers. "So everybody's talking about karaoke night eh? Alright we have nothing to do for the rest of the day but tonight you'll get what you want! It's settled!" All cheered. "Yeah! We're gonna do hit songs!" A nobody cheered. "Oh really? Very well. You're not going to that event!"

"Why?"

"You said something stupid and how dare you question me? Fine! You'll be Meg's assistant for 3 days!"

"No fair!" The nobody complained as Meg pulled his ear and dragged him away. Peter then looked at the time. "Well I'll go and watch TV in my cabin." He then left for it.

Meanwhile, the main stars are heading to the basketball court. "Wow! I can't wait for karaoke night! All the singing and action and the..."

"Save yo excitement for da fun tonight P." Penny stated as they headed on when they saw Quagmire and Gretchen making out on the ledge of the pool naked. **"For cryin out loud! Can't you guys do it in your room or what?"** Patsy demanded. **"Just shaddup and let me and Quaggie do what we like!"** Gretchen yelled back. Then, she and Quagmire fell into the pool making out real hard. Shaking their heads, the group continued on until Patsy remembered something. "Hey Lazlo do you remember the time there was this race we competed before?" she whispered. "Oh yeah, I remember. Edward and his clueless bastards were involved."

 **Flashback...**

Camp Kidney and Acorn Flats were having a race in which boys vs girls. Lazlo and Patsy are competing against each and when the signal's given, they raced off.

Halfway throughout the race course, Patsy who was leading noticed something. She stopped dead in her tracks, turned behind and found out that Lazlo was nowhere to be sighted. Curiosity kills her as she retraced back and after a while saw Lazlo taking a naked swim. She gasped for a moment being stunned over it but then smiled and called out. "Well, well, well, look who's naked!" She then emerged from her hiding place which is the bushes. Lazlo squeaked in surprised as he covered himself and turned to see Patsy watching him. "Oh,uh, hi Patsy. Yeah about that...I kinda...raced halfway...and it was...so hot...so I strip and...took a naked swim?" He stammered a bit in embarrassment but Patsy wasn't. "I see...can I join you?"

"What? You're first a girl with some features not to be mentioned and named and second, what if Scoutmaster Lumpus and your denmother found out we're not back for the next-"

"Oh you don't need to worry about them silly! Your scoutmaster doesn't give a damn about what's going on and Denmother Doe is always drunk and high so she also doesn't give a damn." With that, Patsy took off her shirt. Lazlo gasped. Then, she took off her shorts, socks and track shoes. Lazlo's mouth dropped. Finally, she took off her underwear and Lazlo's eyes grew wide as a naked Patsy waded in up to her waist. "So handsome. What do you think of my features that you mentioned just now?" She asked as she did a very sexy pose. A splash was given as an answer. "AH! Oh you silly boy!" Patsy exclaimed as Lazlo delivered another splash and soon enough, 2 nudist campers began splashing each other out for fun but out of nowhere, a VCR appeared in the bushes. Then, Chip and Skip emerged from the bushes and tripped their way to their clothes stupidly but managed to swipe them all and headed back to the bush and there, "Hey Edward, we got' em!" They said. Edward laughed evilly. "Hahaha! I'm so gonna make this video viral on Lazlo and his broad fucking in the lake. Once they see it, it's the end of them! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" However due to the fact that he laughed way too loud...

"Patsy. Did you hear something?"

"Yeah Lazlo. It sounds like..."

 **"LET'S GET THE HEL OUTTA HERE!"** Then from the bushes, Edward and his gang jumped out of their hiding place and darted off. "Why's that cheeky asshole doing here?" Lazlo exclaimed. "He stole our clothes and he has a VCR! GET HIM!" They got out of the lake and gave chase. Fortunately, Edward and the dung beetles aren't fast enough because Lazlo took a stone and threw it hitting Chip and Skip in one shot while Patsy took a stone and threw it at Edward hitting him hard and he dropped his VCR which broke on impact in the ground. "NOOO! Not my VCR!" He then was hit again and he fell unconscious. Then, Lazlo dragged the dung beetles and put them with Edward. 'So now that we knocked them cold. Now what?"

"I think I got an idea that will scare the living shit out of these cheeky bastards."

Later, "Ohhh...where the heck are we...?" Edward and the dung beetles woke up to see a pack of bears surrounding them. Moreover, they were tied up. "Looke here boyz, dessert has been served to us generously." the pack leader exclaimed as all the bears hang their tongues in excitement. That rendered them speechless...

Back to Lazlo and Patsy, they got their clothes back and are wading back to continue their naked swim when, "AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"I think they got just their desserts."

"More like the bears had something for dessert." They laughed as they dove into the lake and went back to splashing and they even submerged themselves for fun.

 **End Flashback...**

"Let's do this again Lazlo!"

"Sure Patsy. If there's time and when no one's looking." After whispering, they moved on and finally reached the basketball court where William was seen doing slamdunks. Brandon along with Edd and Sarah were watching him. "I don't believe this brawn. Not even Kevin can beat his record of doing slamdunks since he only once score 100 free throws in a row without a miss." Edd recalled. "Too bad he's dead. I already missed him." Sarah stated. "Me too. Well, the secret intel club meting is in a few minutes. I'll be off." Edd then left the court while Sarah decided to play with Jimmy. Now Brandon was recording William's time and by the time he's done, "You did 75 slamdunks in a minute beating your previous record of 50."

"Seriously? I think it's not enough to test my limits!"

"Not enough to go for an adventure?" Just then, "Hey guys!" Lazlo called out as he and the mongooses walked to them. "Sup Lazlo and co!" William fist his fist as Brandon hi-5 him. "I'm so astounded at ya slamdunks! Wanna match?" Penny suggested. William thought for a while. "Show me your style!" he then tossed the ball to her.

So boys VS girls. "Wait mates who's gonna referee the game?"

"Oh he will." Mercedes assured. Soon enough Al Bundy showed up. "Ready to assist.", "Okay Al so did you finish what I told you to do?"

"Yes Penny, with a little help."

 **Cuts to the scene...**

Raj, Clam, Dave and Ping-Pong are cleaning a huge pile of mess in the main stars' cabin. "Clam this is all your fault! If you had not raided the room. We would not be doing this dirty work!"

 **"JUST SHUT UP AND HELP ME YOU HOMOPHOBIC!"** Clam shouted at Raj's face and they ended up fighting. Dave and Ping-Pong just continued tidying. "Hard work if you ask me."

"Yeah, all Clam did was check whether there's crack in this cabin and now it led to consequences Dave."

"Right Ping-Pong. We better clean this up quickly before the popular people return and beat the living shit out of us!"

 **End cutscene...**

Back at the court, Al threw the ball in the air and Penny caught it quickly and dribbled the ball and passed it to Mercedes. She caught it avoiding Lazlo's blocking and threw it to Patsy who threw the ball into the hoop when, "Missed!" Brandon caught the ball mid-air and threw it to William who then performed a slamdunk earning a score. "YEAH!" The guys cheered. "Not bad. But ya ain't seen our raw n hiddedn talent!" Penny smirked. "Bring it on!" Penny complied by throwing the ball to Mercedes. She was however blocked by William after catching it and he even swiped the ball form her successfully. William then threw the ball to Lazlo but Patsy took it. "Sorry." she said sweetly to Lazlo as she dribbled to the other side when, "Try to get through me first mate!" Brandon appeared to be moving around her sideways trying to block her but she just threw the ball onto the fence that ricochet into the hoop. "Nice shot P!" Penny and Mercedes cheered for their cousin while, "Where did she learn to perfect that shot?" a confused William asked. 'Don't know but you might know that her cousins had knowledge on this sport." Lazlo reminded him. When the guys made their move, "Brandon, rush and dribble!", 'Copy that mate. Adventure time!" William and Brandon bean passing the ball to each other and dribbling it at the same time as they ran doing it continuously until, "Now!" William threw the ball Lazlo who jumped in the air, caught it mid-air and, "I bet I can do a slamdunk!", "Oy mate wait!" Too late, "BANG!" Lazlo fell dazed. "Ouch. I forgot that..." The others gathered around him. "Lazlo dear, are you okay?" Patsy shook him real hard. "Whoa! I'm fine Patsy. Thanks." Brandon then whispered to Lazlo. "Try not to do something that you have not mastered mate." He got the message as Al threw the ball back and they continued the game dribbling and scoring. Both teams even used the Hack-a-Shaq strategy on each other and right now, both teams are tied with 48-48. "Okay people. Last game okay?" Al announced as they got ready. The girls began with Mercedes dribbling the ball and she passed it to Patsy but Lazlo intercepted it. "Sorry." he called out as he passed the ball to Brandon who dribbled to the hoop but Mercedes swiped the ball off him as she passed it to Penny who then threw the ball into the hoop but William saved it and threw it to Lazlo who then passed it to Brandon but Patsy swiped it and passed the ball to Penny but William swiped the ball and prepared for a slamdunk when, "Oh no you don't!" Penny jumped in the air in contact with William and swiped the ball off! "Dammit!" He thought but Lazlo knew that meant. "Now it's my chance!" So he jumped in the air, snatched the swiped ball and..."SLAMDUNK!", "He slamdunks, he scores!" Al cheered out as the boys had secured their win. "You're something Lazlo!" William and Brandon both cheered and lifted him in the air. The girls just smiled. "I think he mastered it." Mercedes stated. "So should we." agreed Penny as Patsy ran to Lazlo and gave him hug snuggling to him. "I'm so proud of you!" she exclaimed. The gang just smiled as they left the court.

Waling back to their cabins, "I wanna invite ya sporty dudes ta have lunch with us!"

"Hey, how can we reject it mate?" So they headed to their cabin and there, while Lazlo, Patsy, William and Brandon slacked off by watching TV, Penny and Mercedes cooked some chicken clubs and salads and fries and nuggets. After 45 minutes. "Lunch iz ready!" The whole gang grabbed plates and filled it up with whatever they desire. "Damn! I'm amazed you cooked an excellent lunch!" William exclaimed as he grabbed a chicken club and ate heartily tearing the meat and consuming it. "Some meat eater ya are Will." Penny commented as she dipped a French fry in mayonnaise and ate it. After another 45 minutes. "Oy mates, thanks for the invitation." Brandon thanked Penny and Mercedes as he and William left with their tummies full of meat and fries. Lazlo and Patsy are already tired and are already taking a nap so Penny and Mercedes decided to do something...private.

3 hours later, they woke up. "Gee, that was gold! A good lunch and a good nap is really comfortable." Lazlo exclaimed. "Indeed. Gee, I wonder what's going on outside?" Patsy wondered.

 **Cutaway to outside...**

Let's just say that Raj and Clam are palying basketball, Edward and Stewie are watching 'Hell's Kitchen' in their cabin and the rest...are just doing whatever they are doing. That's all.

 **End cutaway...**

"So short."

"Yeah, anything more exciting to do?" They got their answer when Penny and Mercedes entered wet and dripping with their towels wrapped around their bodies. "I take it you went tot he hot springs?"

"Yeah P. And we also had an incident involving a pervert."

 **Flashback...**

Penny and Mercedes are relaxing in the hot spring. "Damn I feel so relaxed Benz!"

"Yeah 'Nette. Oh, it's so warm, so soothing so...", "SPLASH!" Somehow, "Giggity, giggity, giggity, giggity! 2 hot chicks in the hot spring! Time to see the full version!" Looks like Quagmire was hiding here all along and with that, he removed their towels and his face went bananas. Plus, he's naked. "Look at those 36b sized boobies! It's my favourite types of ladies with that kind of hot sexiness of theirs!"

"AAAAAHHH!" The cousins screamed in horror of what Quagmire did. **"YOU CHEEKY DOUBLE-CHINNED MUTHAFUCKIN DUMB ASSHOLE!"** Penny shouted in rage as she covered herself. **"I SAY WE CRUSH DAT STUPID PERVERTED BASTARD WITHOUT MERCY! HIS ASS IS GOIN DOWN TA HELL!"** Mercedes declared covering herself. So the cousin grabbed Quagmire and beat his ass up from head to toe. The audience cheered as the beating lasted for an hour until Quagmire was bloody from head to toe. They then wrapped their bodies back with their towels and threw his body out of the room. They then went back to their relaxation. As for Quagmire, "Oh...that was gold and sexy! I feel so..." he just passed out for good.

Audience:(laughs)

 **End flashback...**

"That son of a bitch get what he deserved!" Lazlo stated. The others agreed until, "Damn! It's also time for karaoke night! We better get ready!" Patsy noticed for the clock shows that it's 5:15pm. Well, there's still time so they first ordered some pizza from Springer's Pizza and Junk and after half an hour, it arrived and they ate some pizza. "I still remember our clubbin clothes in da closet." Penny recalled as she ate a triple pepperoni pizza. "Same here too 'Nette." Mercedes recalled as she ate a Hawaiian pizza. After dinner, they got dressed and Lazlo can be seen wearing a white T-shirt with a black jacket, black pants with a belt, black shoes and a bling which is the letter 'L'. "Neat." He did a bit of breakdance. "I see you're ready to groove huh baby?" Patsy appeared wearing her pink short crop T-shirt which shows her sexy figure, black mini-skirt and with a bling which is the letter 'P'. She's also wearing her jewels which Lazlo gave to her on Christmas in both seasons. "So sexy." Lazlo complimented. Patsy blushed. Then, Penny and Mercedes showed up. Penny is wearing a green dress with straps while Mercedes is wearing an orange dress with straps also.(a little fashion doesn't hurt at least)"Damn, we all look dope!" Mercedes commented. The others agreed as they left their cabin and saw many other campers getting ready and they are all clad in their clubbing clothes. Joining in, they all met up with Peter as he announced: "Okay people get in your rides and off you go!", "ZIP! ZIP!" Speeder bikes zipped past them. "See you later alligators!" Recon called out. "Hey, I am one." Gretchen noticed. Then, "Adios Amigos!" Edward and Stewie laughed as they were seen hitching a ride with the BRAWL gang. "Rolf is thinking this show needs subtitle lines." Peter smacked Rolf. "This show doesn't need it you countryside bastard!" Brain then asked. "Shall we get this over with Peter?", "Yeah Brian we better not waste time, let's get over it."

Outside the nightclub which now has a name and it's called: "The Drunken Nightclub", all the campers lined up in a long line. "Damn! It's longa dan evah!" Mercedes exclaimed in the line. "Nah not ta worry Benz, da bouncer will pick us first." Penny assured. Just then, the bouncer appeared looking around and when he saw Lazlo and co, "The four of you, in you go!" he ordered. "Told ya." finished Penny as they moved in. Then the bouncer noticed the BRAWL gang. All the boys had their trademark jackets based on their hair colour with their T-shirts and they're wearing grey pants. Amber on the other hand is wearing a strapless purple dress. "Damn, you guys look awesome! You guys deserve it!" The gang exchanged cool gestures with the bouncer as they entered.

Now inside the nightclub, "Oh wow. It looks awesome!" Allan exclaimed in amazement. Now they get to see the inside of the nightclub which is large. The dance floor is in front of them, on the lower left side is the counter to order drinks and some tables and chairs, in front to their northeast is the pole area where the strippers show their exotic dance moves with the pole and near them is the VIP section on the upper right side where only the popular people go to and finally on the right is the karaoke machine. Already, many people are there, dancing, throwing money at the strippers, drinking and partying. "First time at a nightclub." Allan statsed as he and the gang decided to get a drink when, "Sup boyz remember me?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Slinkman? Damn it's been a while!" Allan exclaimed a she, Recon and Lee fist Slinkman as he served the whole gang iced lemon tea. "Drinks are on me!", "Thanks!" The gang had a toast as the drank and chat with Slinkman. While this was going on, on one of the tables, "Where's Brian? He's suppose to get our beer by now!" Soon enough, the dog showed up with a tray containing 2 of every kind of beer in bottles. Carlsberg, Tiger Beer, Heineken and Duff and 6 glasses with ice. "Here's your fricking drinks people!" The dog then set them on the table. "About time!" Joe exclaimed as he opened a bottle of Carlsberg and pouring it in his glass. "Boy, this nightclub sure has changed a lot!" Cleveland noticed. "True and where's Jerome?" Peter wondered. Just then, the black bearded man showed up. "Sup brahthas, it's been a while has it?" He then served them a plate of hot chicken wings. "On da house.", "Alright!" Quagmire exclaimed as Homer sampled one smiling. "Reminds me of the ghetto fried chicken if you ask me.", "Dat's because they are!" The males gasped and began scarfing down the large plate. Jerome just smiled and laughed.

On one of the tables, Lazlo and Patsy are drinking soda together by sharing a glass while Penny and Mercedes drank _Bloody Mary._ Just then, "Hey, isn't da yo denmutha ovah dare drinkin and flirtin?" Penny noticed as she pointed at one of the tables to their left. There, Jane Doe had way too much alcohol and she's laughing as she drank another. Then she stood up and stripped off her clothes and staggered to the pole area and started dancing erotically. "Oh fuck she's strippin n dancing like a slut!"

"Ha! I'd see dat comin!" said a voice and, "Whoa. Guy Fieri?" Patsy exclaimed. "Yeah bloods. I think ya remember me when ya first began ya lessons. Eh?" He replied with a smile. "Oh yeah, I remembah I cook ya my specialty." Penny recalled. "So that's the guy who taught you or something?" asked Lazlo. "No silly. but he gave us the best teacher and she's over there shaking her ass to the crowd." Patsy answered.

It cuts to Nazz who just stripped and she's dancing erotically for Eddy who's laughing and enjoying himself. "I'm astonished." stated Lazlo. "So Guy, whatcha doin here?" Penny asked him. "Just hangin out and I often will watch tha ladies dance and assist by correctin their dance moves." Guy answered. "Wow..." Mercedes thought as she finished her glass.

At about 8:30 pm, Jerome went on stage with a mic. "Hey people! Ya know what time it is?" The crowd cheered as they gathered in front of the stage. "Yes people. KARAOKE NIGHT!" Okay way too loud as, "Sound waves are amplified through vibrations from the mic as they travel in longitudinal waves." Lee scientifically explained because while everybody covered their ears, Lee had cotton wools stuffed in his as he took them out. "Sorry 'bout dat folks." apologized Jerome as he adjusted the mic. "Okay people, during that night, you people can choose to go on stage to sing any song individual, pairs or groups. For the songs, a projection will appear behind you and it will show you numbers ranged from 1-100. Pick a number, sing the song hoping you remember the lyrics to the song because if you don't, you're out and one more thing, a special prize is to be won to the best singer, pair or group so to begin with, wanna meet da judges? There they are!" He declared pointing to the front entrance.

 **TUFF Puppy theme song opening...**

The doors went open as a white dog accompanied by 2 tan cats dashed in and slid on the dance floor. They then did action poses and breakdanced a bit. The crowd cheered as they did acrobatics around the nightclub and finally landed right onto the judging area seated.

 **End theme song opening...**

"Introducing the judges, they are the handsome, good-looking and top agent, Dudley Puppy, his beloved, sexy and beautiful wife who's also a top agent, Kitty Katswell-Puppy and her hot and sexy sister, Roz Katswell!" The crowd and audience grew wild over their presence as Dudley spoke up. "Thank you for allowing us to oversee this event for it's a pleasure to assist." Kitty was the next. "Yes and it's a pleasure for we starred in our own show(which is the KKS Series)and now, we make our first appearance!" Roz was the last. "So we wish the best to those who want to channel out their singing for us to rate. Thank you." The audience and crowd applauded as they sat down. "Alright people. Time for KARAOKE NIGHT!" Jerome announced and it begins!

On stage, "So...anybody wanna try their luck?" Jerome asked. There was only the sound of crickets chirping. Then, "I'm first!" Jerome looked to his right and standing there is Recon. "Well, we have our first volunteer! Now, you know what to do." The projection appeared behind him so Recon turned and examined them. "I'll take 67!"

"Hit it!" The music was played and Recon just smiled and sang.

 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
 _But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_  
 _Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_  
 _Yeah, we'll be counting stars_

As the music plays, Recon showed his moves and grooves. Dudley, Kitty and Roz watched and discussed at the same time. The crowd cheered even the BRAWL gang as they watched and listen to Recon's singing until when it comes to an end, the crowd cheered as Dudley, Kitty and Roz showed his score. 7,7,7. The crowd cheered again as Recon met up with the gang. "Excellent usage of vocal cords out there." Lee complimented which means he's referring to his voice. Recon just fist his buddy as Allan ordered 3 large plates of fries in which they were served instantly.

After Recon, Edward and Stewie sang "What makes you beautiful" from 1D. They snag well until Edward tried to impress Penny and Mercedes by doing a backflip but it backfired and he fell on his back exposing his Wonder Woman underwear. The crowd roared with laughter with some taking pictures and even the judges joined in the humorous and embarrassing scene. Due to that, Edward and Stewie were not given their scores so Stewie just dragged him away to prevent the embarrassment from escalating. They ran into Penny and Mercedes who were laughing real hard. "Very funny..." Edward commented. "Naw at least ya amused us for good." Penny assured as she and Mercedes went to join Lazlo and Patsy. That sentence made Edward's eyes lit up. "She complimented me at least." He said to Stewie who just sighed and dragged him back to a table to refresh him.

After that, 2 unknown campers sang individually but got low scores and got jeered by the crowd and got stuff thrown at them. "That's because they're nobodys." Peter replied as 3 scouts(who were the same ones who won a consolation prize in chap 3)sang "Payphone" by Maroon 5 and got a good score afterwards. Then...

"PHHHT! Is that my wife?" Peter exclaimed because for some reason, Lois can be seen drinking a glass and after passing it to a waiter, she went on stage. Dudley who was drinking upon seeing her, "PHHHT!" spat at a nobody's pants. Now on stage, "Okay, I wanna sing number 90." Lois stated. So when the music was being played, Lois sang.

 _Oh Whoa  
Oh Whoa  
Oh Whoa_

However, the crowd started jeering because, "Why iz big-nose's voice kinda weird and coarse?" Mercedes wondered. Then, Stewie was passing by laughing to himself. "What's so funny?"

"Oh my plan worked like bloody hell would like charm _fancy Car girl_! First, I put some drugs in her alcohol and bribed the judges about her and then, the humiliation begins..." He then looked at his watch and said. "Now."

The next thing it happened, **"BOOOO! BIG NOSE EQUALS UGLY VOICE! GO TO HELL!"** Peter shouted out loud as he threw one of the empty bottles that hit Lois's nose square. Seeing this, the whole nightclub even the judges all threw glass bottles at Lois jeering and calling her bad names to add the insults at her. Lois struggled but the impact is so great she was shattered by tons of glass until she fell bloody and unconscious. The crowd cheered as Meg and her friends grabbed her body and dumped it outside into a dumpster.

After the chaos, several individuals or groups tried their luck but got jeered and got stuff thrown at them like Quagmire who sang a song that offended the ladies so he got pwned big time afterwards. A few like William who sang "As long as you love me." by Backstreet Boys and Meg even survived at least. "Reminds me of how she sang during the time we tried performing in prison but it didn't go as planned for us. But let's just say, she's good." Peter chatted with Slinkman and Jerome as Meg got the same score as Recon. After that, Brandon went onstage, picked a number and sang as the music plays.

 _When your legs don't work like they used to before_  
 _And I can't sweep you off of your feet_  
 _Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_  
 _Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

"Damn, he's good." Mercedes noticed. Then suddenly, noticing her, Brandon took her hand, pulled her up on stage and started dancing with her as he sang.

 _And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70_  
 _And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_  
 _And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_  
 _Maybe just the touch of a hand_  
 _Well, me - I fall in love with you every single day_  
 _And I just wanna tell you I am_

The crowd went wilder over the sight and the judges are impressed. Mercedes even felt love as she and Brandon danced throughout the song he's singing. The judges ended up giving a perfect 9,8,8 after his karaoke. "Well, you sure had a good time Benz." Penny commented to her as she blushed. Lazlo and Patsy just smiled as somehow, "My turn!" Allan made his move by doing a ninja flip onto the stage. "Sweet move!" Dudley called out. "So are you ready?" Kitty asked him. "Hit it!" Allan called out. "But you need to choose a number behind to begin. Remember, each number has a song so choose wisely." Roz pointed out. "I'll just sing random." Allan declared surprising the whole audience as a random music was being played and Allan just smiled.

When it was being played, Allan started off with a few breakdance moves. The judges were impressed at his reflexes but not for long because it began

 _I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down_  
 _I need your loving, loving, I need it now_  
 _When I'm without you_  
 _I'm something weak_  
 _You got me begging_  
 _Begging, I'm on my knees_

Everybody was amazed at his singing voice even Dudley who totally loves it as he started doing a few dance moves with his arms. Kitty and Roz took down notes and discussed at the same time. Plus, many girls are shrieking in excitement because when Allan sang the chorus.

 _Your sugar_  
 _Yes, please_  
 _Won't you come and put it down on me_  
 _I'm right here, 'cause I need_  
 _Little love and little sympathy_  
 _Yeah you show me good loving_  
 _Make it alright_  
 _Need a little sweetness in my life_  
 _Your sugar_  
 _Yes, please_  
 _Won't you come and put it down on me_

The girls shrieked loudly if as if they're seeing a hot celebrity sing for the ladies. Allan breakdanced some more as he sang making the entertainment level rise higher because after he sang, the audience went wild cheering and shouting out his name. Dudley, Kitty and Roz even gave him a perfect score of 9,8,8. Allan smiled and bowed to the audience.

After his splendid performance, the gang met him. "Nice one! It was as cool as my performance!" William called out giving him a hi-5. "Yeah man although you were sweating and singing at the same time! Haha!" Allan replied as William laughed along. Then Recon and Lee gave him a knuckle sandwich on his head and Brandon even fist his first while Amber planted a kiss on his cheek. Then, Lazlo and co showed up. "Some talent you display buddy!" Lazlo said to him as he fist him too. "Yeah thanks dude." Allan thanked him. "Y'know, I bet me and Patsy can beat your score!"

"Really eh? Ha! I bet 2500 bucks then!"

"Deal! See our style man!" He and Patsy went on stage while Penny and Mercedes drank some more _Bloody Mary_ and chat with Allan. "What kinda songs ya listen to?"

"I listen to the complete works od 1D, Backstreet Boys, Maroon 5, Bruno Mars, Pharrell Williams and many more."

"Now dat's cool." they laughed together as music was being played. It looks like Lazlo and Patsy are ready to sing.

Lazlo:  
 _We're soarin, flyin_  
 _There's not a star in heaven_  
 _That we can't reach_

Patsy:  
 _If we're trying_  
 _So we're breaking free_

Seeing this, "Wow. That's so romantic." Kitty exclaimed. "As romantic as our relationship Kit-Kat?" Dudley asked him. "Yep." She replied cuddling up to him. Now back to the couple onstage.

Lazlo:  
 _You know the world can see us_  
 _In a way that's different than who we are_

Patsy:  
 _Creating space between us_  
 _Til' we're separate hearts_

Back there, "Amazing." Roz exclaimed. Then she turned and saw Dudley and Kitty making out. "Oh never mind." She smiled as she watched Lazlo and Patsy sing and dance together as a couple impressing the crowd as those with either girlfriends or boyfriends feel love as they performed. It was thrilling as their score was

...

...

...

10, 9, 9! "Alright!" Lazlo and Patsy cheered over their score as the audience applauded and they got off the stage to meet Penny and Mercedes. At the counter, "Well done you too. On the house." Slinkman set 2 glasses of soda for them. "Way to go Laz n P." Penny congratulated. "Yeah, you sure amazed tha entire audience and Al, give im tha 2500 dead presidents."

"Eh? Who are the dead presidents mate?"

"Oh silly. It's a slang for money." Mercedes then slapped Brandon's back. "Ow mate. You sure had guts to do that. Haha." Then, Jerome went onstage and announced. "We had some great singing bloods! Now it's also time for the special reward so only one slot left to conclude the karaoke night! Anybody?" Same as always, silence...

"I'll do it!" All turned to see Amber walk on stage. "What the heck?" Allan exclaimed at the sight. "Damn guys, she really is getting more of those scenes." Cleveland stated. "If I'm correct because she's related to Allan, that's why." Brian revealed. Now on stage, "Are you ready miss?"

"Ready as ever!" Amber replied cheerfully as she picked the number 50 and somehow, a very beautiful music was being played. "Hey, that looks familiar!" Lee noticed. Yes, the music is really majestic or magnificent or whatsoever as Amber began.

 _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_  
 _Not a footprint to be seen._  
 _A kingdom of isolation,_  
 _and it looks like I'm the Queen_  
 _The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_  
 _Couldn't keep it in;_  
 _Heaven knows I've tried_

"Wow! What a beautiful voice!" Roz exclaimed. "Totally!" Kitty agreed to that. "Yeah, it's so magnificent based on the way she sings with cheerfulness and happiness." Dudley added. This gets even better every time Amber sings the chorus.

 _Let it go, let it go_  
 _Can't hold it back anymore_

 _Let it go, let it go_  
 _Turn away and slam the door_  
 _I don't care_  
 _what they're going to say_  
 _Let the storm rage on._  
 _The cold never bothered me anyway_

The crowd was mesmerized at her singing voice as she sang with glitz and glamour even Allan. "My gorgeous sure knows how to melt my heart." he sighed with love as she sang on.

 _My power flurries through the air into the ground_  
 _My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_  
 _And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_  
 _I'm never going back, the past is in the past_

Then, she unleashed her full power on her singing mesmerizing the entire nightclub and after she ended it, there was silence for a moment, then the judges stood up and...

...

...

...

Applauded so loudly that everyone joined in and as for the score...

...

...

...

10,10,10! "We have a winner!" Jerome announced as everybody cheered out loud. "Hooray!" The BRAWL gang shouted out loud and as for Lazlo and co, they just smiled and applauded too. "Hey Penny, is this the first time we didn't get any credit?"

"Well P, there was dis only one time when yo long necked friend won da lottery in da first season."

"Wait, so it was her?"

"Yeah, surprised?"

"Why wasn't I notified of this piece of crap or bullshit?! Nina!" As Patsy went to look for her, Slinkman went on stage with a crown embedded with diamonds. "Ah yes, as for the special prize, it was none other than the title of, KARAOKE QUEEN!" Jerome announced as Slinkman crowned Amber and she smiled sweetly and cheerfully to the audience as Allan even threw a bouquet of flowers to her and she took it as the audience continued cheering and the loons twins took a picture of her.

After all this excitement, singing and partying some more, the whole camp returned back and once they got back, they headed straight to their respective cabins. Now outside the BRAWL cabin, "You are something gorgeous!" Allan carried Amber hugging her tight as she blushed kissing his forehead. The others just smiled as they together enter their cabin cheering and nearby, "Looks like they're still celebrating Lazlo."

"Yeah Patsy. I sure am glad Allan's girlfriend won the award. Y' know, I wanna teach him to up his relationship like us."

"He'll learn soon Lazlo. There is still time for him at least."

"True and one more thing?"

"What?

"I wonder what happened to big nose?"

 **Cuts to the scene...**

Slinkman and Jerome can be seen locking up the place. They then shook hands with Dudley and co bidding them goodbye as they drove off. "I bet we'll make another appearance again Kit-Kat!"

"We'll see Dudleykins." She replied as Roz did the driving. After they left, Slinkman and Jerome went to check the back and there, Lois was still there bloody and unconscious. Seeing her in this state, the duo threw their last empty bottles at her nose and locked her into the dumpster. "We'll unlock her tomorrow or the following day." Slinkman suggested as he and Jerome left the scene.

 **End cutscene...**

"Who cares Lazlo. She'll be alright."

"Yeah. bed time sweetheart." Patsy giggled over what Lazlo called her as he carried her to their cabin to end the night.

 **So much for singing and partying in the nightclub. Chapter 6 updating soon...( Yeah the next chapter will be short. I guarantee that because it involves food and other crazy stuff you'll know soon. That's all)**


	6. CG Food Battle

_Now it's time for, "Ranting with Edward and Stewie!"_

Edward: "Greetings. I'm Edward Timothy Platypus."  
Stewie: "And I'm Stewie Gilligan Griffin."  
Edward: "Let's begin shall we?"  
Stewie: "Very well Platypus boy. First, 3 things had happened during the beginning of this third season. First, the talent show in which the main stars win with their raps."  
Edward: "Second is the adventure with Brandon. I wish I was there but boy, that hippie Lazlo had sex with his broad in the hot springs! Sexual it is."  
Stewie: "How did you know of this sexual scene?"  
Edward: "Long story Stewie. Besides, it was the first time the new author wrote it."  
Stewie: "Okay...well, the final part is karaoke night and surprisingly, a secondary character won it and she's named...(Stewie dug through his pockets and took out a piece  
of paper)...Amber Agricola."  
Edward: "The girl that Allan eyes on? I'm surprised."  
Stewie: "Same thing too but now we have something special in this chapter."  
Edward: "Yes. Something called...(Edward too dug through his pockets and took out a piece of paper)...yes, food battle."  
Stewie: "Ah yes. Food battle is a type of battle between 2 people with their favourite food."  
Edward: "And during the battle. They will do some stuff using their food and bet which is better."  
Stewie: "True and if you go to Smosh. You'll see their battles."  
Edward: "Indeed. We now have Ollie Williams to comment on this chapter.

Ollie Williams: **"IT'S GONNA BE MESSY N INSANE!"**

Edward: "Well then, let's get serious which is what we are doing now. So, I'm Edward."  
Stewie: "And I'm Stewie."  
Edward+Stewie: "Join us again on, "Ranting with Edward and Stewie!"

* * *

 **Chapter 6: CG Food Battle**

A week had passed since this season had started. Speaking of which, it cuts to the office where Peter was watching Youtube in his laptop and eating a sub. "I like this video. All about food battles." He was watching the 2014 battle and as he ate, Homer appeared. "Hey uh, what are you doing?"

"Watching Smosh Food Battle and eating a sub sandwich at the same time." Peter replied. "Plus, it's the best food in the world." Homer laughed. "Sub sandwiches? More like, suck sand-bitches like your big-nosed wife!" Peter was pissed. "Well what's your favourite food yellow skinned gorilla-like-man bastard?"

"Duh you asshole. There's right on my hands! Jelly-filled sprinkled donuts!" Homer can be seen holding a box containing the donuts as he ate a piece. Peter then retaliated. "Y'know I bet my sub can do everyday task way better than your stupid pink-frost pieces of crap which taste like shit!" Homer was offended by this remark. "So you want a food battle like the video from Youtube? Well guess what, you're on!"

So the food battle between Peter and Homer begins! But first...

"You found it yet?"

"Not yet dumbass keep searching." The 2 of them are in the lounge looking for a catalogue until Peter found one. "Okay found one!" Now setting it on the poker table, "Alright shithead, let's start with this chainsaw!"

 **1\. Chainsaw.**

Outside at the woods, Peter had his sub ready. "Time to deforest this nature of shit!" Peter put his sub onto the tree trunk and start sawing, he sawed real hard and fast but the sub was the one being sawed instead of the tree. "Dammit!" He cursed. **X**

"Don't let me down donut." Homer began sawing the tree using his donut. He sawed faster and harder when, "AAAHHHHH!" To his horror, he sawed so hard, his donut along with his hand had been reduced to a million pieces! As a result, **X**

Back at the lounge, Homer was the next to chose the challenge. "Hmmm...how' bout...vacuum cleaner."

 **2\. Vacuum Cleaner.**

"Okay, time to clean up this shit at once!" Peter put his sub onto the sucker and began sucking up trash and junk in a random cabin. For some reason, air seeped through his sub and it sucked up the stuff. Noticing it, "IT WORKED!" He then gave the thumbs up. **O**

"I can clean better than that bastard. Watch this!" Homer put his donut onto the sucker when it went, "AAAHHHHH!" Okay, it went haywire as it sucked up everything in the cabin and worse, Brian entered. "Hey what's going AAAHHHHH!" The dog was sucked in too and homer tried to stop it but he got sucked in too and then, "BOOM!" **X**

Back at the lounge, "You're covered in dust."

"Shut up and pick a challenge hobo!" Peter stick his tongue at Homer and read the catalogue. After a few seconds, "Binoculars!" Homer looked at it and then, "OKAY!"

 **3\. Binoculars.**

From the lounge, "This should be easy!" Peter put his sub on his eyes and, "Well that's very strange. Why do I see only the colours, red, green and...do I smell ham?" **X**

Homer put 2 donuts on his eyes and, "Hmmm...let's see...from his vision, he saw some campers doing their own activities and, "OMG PETER! Your daughter is taking a nude swim at the lake!" Peter fell off his chair and shouted: "Then what are you waiting for? Do it you slowpoke!" taking out a loudhailer, "Attention campers! there is a girl taking a nude swim! Whoever can take pictures of her will be rewarded!" Instantly, snapshots from many digital cameras and screaming took place. Peter and Homer laughed as Homer looked at his donuts and said: "IT WORKED!" **O**

Back at the lounge, "Okay, some campers got the _Snapshot_ Badge because of their good photography skills." Peter and Homer are looking at the photos until, "Oh wait, let's do rockets!"

"Rockets? Is it the racoon that uses it as weapons?"

"No you dumbass! It's not the frickin character! It's the weapon!" Peter was really stupid but he laughed and, "Okay."

 **4\. Rockets.**

"These subs make good explosions when launched from this RPG." Peter loaded his sub into it and locked on target. It targeted Mayor Adam West sitting on is deck chair on his private yacht reading porn magazines and drinking alcohol. With his target locked on, Peter launched his sub onto the mayor and it hit him directly scattering the ingredients around his face. "Ah! What the fuck..." He then fell into the water. Seeing this, Peter smiled and exclaimed: "It worked!" **O**

"I know my donut can do this." Homer loaded 10 donuts into the RPG and locked his target on Raj and Clam who are playing checkers. It cuts to them as Clam beat him. **"I WIN MUTHAFUCKA!"** Raj was not elated. "You cheated!"

 **"SO? YOU LOSE BECAUSE YOU WHINE AND CRY LIKE A BIG GAY ASS BABY BITCH!"** Raj retaliated by attacking Clam by throwing some of the checkers onto him. Clam however dodged them all and pounced on Raj. As the campers wrestled each other, "Say goodbye maggots!" Homer opened fired. "BOOM!" Results? An explosion that backfired and Homer is burnt to a crisp. **X**

At the lounge, "You sure had a "blast" Hahaha!"

"Shut up Peter! I bet flying it as a kite will "kite" your mouth shut!"

"That doesn't make any sense to your joke but I accept the challenge anyway."

 **5\. Kite**

Tying his donut with a string, "Let's fly my little pink baby!" Homer ran fast dragging his donut but tripped and fell flat on his face and his donut was flung onto Chris. "For me? Thanks Mr Simpson." Chris happily removed the donut off the string and ate it happily. "NO!" Homer shouted in shock. **X**

Tying his sub with a string, "Fly high my beloved sub!" Peter ran dragging his sub as it somehow fell apart as the ingredients scattered. "Aw come on!" Peter then ried over spilt milk. **X**

Back at the lounge, "Okay ass-hole! Let's see if your piece of jelly-filled crap be a screwdriver!" Peter taunted Homer as he responded. "Screw you Griffin! I'll screw your victory out of ya frickin dumb skull of yours!"

 **6\. Screwdriver**

So Homer went to use his donut as a screwdriver and went to Penny's ride. "Maybe I'll do a little fixing." So he opened the hood and twisted his donut on one of the components and then Penny showed up. "Hey Big H whatcha doin?"

"Fixing your ride."

"Oh really? Is it done?"

"See for yourself." So Penny went and started the engines when the ride acted violently and she jumped just in time it exploded. "Oops!" Homer exclaimed n surprise. Penny however was livid. **"LOOK AT YA DONE! I"M GONNA BEAT THA LIVIN SHIT OUTTA YA!"** Then, she grabbed homer and did the job dirty clean. **X**

Now it's Peter's turn. "I hope I can do this alive." He hoped as he approached Mercedes's ride and began the screwing in the engines. Once he's done, "Hey." Peter turned to see Mercedes. "Oh hello there. I just worked on your ride. Wanna give it a spin?"

"Sure." So Mercedes tested it when the engines started. Peter was excited for a moment when it broke down. **"NOW LOOK WHAT YA DONE! YOU BROKE MY RIDE AND SO I'LL BREAK YO ASS STARTIN NOW!"** Peter screamed and ran but Mercedes pinned him own and beat the crap out of his fatass. **X**

Now back at the lounge. "I feel so beat Homer." Peter said to him. "Me too. Let's just do a simple task like an Ipad."

"Okay then."

 **7\. Ipad.**

Peter is in the toilet passing motion and at the same time trying to use FaceTime through his sub. "C'mon sub. I need to call Quagmire to get me some tissue paper. Please..." There was no response from his sub. Peter waited for a long time and..."Y'know what? FUCK THIS!" **X**

Homer is also in the toilet passing motion and at the same time...playing Plants VS Zombies 2: It's About Time?!(WTF?)"Oh yeah, and another Plant Food and boost the Phat Beet to kill those frickin zombies! Hashtag best quality shit time of my whole life! Hell yeah!" Somehow and ironically, there was a screen floating above his donut playing the game sequence. **O**

Back at the lounge, "I bet we'll finish you right here and right now by using our food as water skis!" Peter declared. "Water skis? Piece of cake! My donuts can handle it better than your fucking sub!" Homer boasted. "Well my subs are as long as the skis! I can fare better! Watch me you bastard!" Peter boasted and cursed at the same time.

 **8\. Water Skis**

Tying his subs onto his feet, "I'll show Homer that I can fare in this challenge!" Peter was in his swimming trunks as he held onto the bar tied with a rope attached to a speedboat. Edward and Stewie are doing the driving. "Okay, speed it up boys!" the duo manoeuvre the boat dragging Peter as he water-ski around the lake. "Oh yes! This is fun!" However, "Uh...is it just me or are my subs becoming moist?" He looked down and, "AAAHHHHH!" Yes, he lost it and he was panicking as he lost control and accidentally lost grip and bounced on the water onto a rock crushing his body onto it and then sank into the lake slowly. **X**

"Hahaha! Peter, eat my shorts! That's what my son always says as a act of being rebellious!" Homer was in his swimming trunks and his donuts are on his feet and he's gripping the bar and as Edward and Stewie did the same thing, Homer was hanging on well cautiously. "Whoo-hoo! This is fun! Ha! If Peter's watching me, he'll sure accept defeat! Hey speaking of which, where is he?" **O**

While water-skiing, Homer looked around the lake to see any trace of Peter but he saw only water. "Hey Peter, if you can hear me, I bet your ass and you should accept defeat you stupid brainless fat ass!" He called out. "Well, I don't see any signs of fat man around the lake. We should head back to harbour." Stewie suggested. So they headed back.

After water-skilling, Homer walked his way when, "Mr Simpson! Mr Simpson!" He turned to see Samson Junior Clogmeyer running towards him with a mike on his hand. "You just won Camp Griffin Food Battle. What are you gonna do now?" Homer excitedly answered. "I'm going to Universal Studios in Singapore!" Samson was amazed. "Oh boy USS! Can I come?"

 **"NO!"** was Homer's response.

 **Now this is one of the few short chapters I'm writing, so the next one will be longer. Rest assure, Chapter 7 updating soon...**


	7. Penny VS Penny 2: Revenge of the Fallen

**Chapter 7: Penny VS Penny 2: Revenge of the Fallen**

 **Before we cut to the camp, let's cut to another location first. Shall we?**

 **Unknown Warehouse...**

It was at about midnight at the warehouse, a lone security guard was patrolling the area. He checked that every crate is stored properly and that nobody tries to rob the place. "It sure is quiet around here. I could use a burger from MacDonald's or BK or-"

"KSH!"

"What was that?" He patrolled around for the next 10 minutes until he noticed that a crate had fallen off the shelf. "I guess the workmen didn't stack them up properly. Those lazy slackers!" He decided to put the crate back to where it fell off but when he started lifting it, "Damn it's heavy! I wonder what's inside the-GACK!" A hand somehow burst out of the crate grabbing his neck and crushing it hard until he fell...

...

...

...

...

...

Lifeless. Then, the hand tried to find it's way to open the crate until another hand burst out and finally, the crate was opened revealing a silhouetted figure. From there, the figure resembles a light-skinned black girl who has black hair which was made into ponytails. She was also wearing a tan shirt, black skirt, white socks and black Nike shoes. But there is a difference somehow. As she staggered out of the crate. You can see that she is severely bloody, beaten, torn up with a lot of cuts, bruises and wounds around her skin and clothes in which they are half torn and tattered. Only the shoes look okay. Just slightly worn out. As she staggered her way out of the warehouse, she shouted. **"REVENGE!"**

* * *

 **Okay it looks frightfully creepy so how hard can it be? Never mind, move to the next scene I suppose.**

At the camp, all the campers started off their mornings with gym work, activities at the lake, sports and, "SHING! SHING! SHING!" For some reason, watermelons are being sliced fruit by fruit for Lazlo and co are spending their morning doing ninja training. They are slicing watermelons blindfolded as they used their weapons. Watching them are Allan and Amber and nearby, Clam is perfecting kung-fu moves and techniques. "So this is Suikawari Allan?"

"Yeah Lazlo. A traditional Japanese game which is also one of the ways of ninja training because it allows you to use your surroundings when facing a great obstacle instead of using your physical senses."

"Wow, I find it challenging."

"I faced countless challenges during my ninja training in Japan. Even when I first started high school."

 **Flashback...**

Allan just started his first day at a public high school in Japan. Once he stepped foot in. Guys stared at him and girls shrieked at his blue hair. "Always on the popular list." He thought as he walked on when, "Hey freshman! Want a taste of welcoming?" He looked up to see 5 jocks smiling deceitfully at him. "Let's give him a warm welcome shall we?" The head jock told his friends in which they agreed to it. "So much for my first day." Allan thought when his mind acted up because the head jock threw his fist at him but then, "CRACK!", "AAAHHHHH!" He grabbed his fist without moving and broke it. The other jocks seeing this attacked but all they got are broken bones after a few moves executed by Allan. "Too easy." He said as they fled. Then he turned and saw many girls gathering around him one by one. "On second thought." He then sped off as a mob of female students rampaged through to him.

 **End Flashback...**

"So try to bear with it. You can do this buddy!" Lazlo smiled as he sliced 3 more watermelons that Amber threw to him. The mongoose cousins did great with their weapons too. After 2 hours, "Okay, you can remove the blindfolds and next training will be updated by my gorgeous." The main stars removed their blindfolds as they decided to head back to their cabin to take a shower. Lazlo and Patsy stayed behind a bit to help Allan and Amber clean up the campground first and while picking up the sliced melons, Patsy had a chat with Amber. "I see how much you love Allan. Have you made your move on him besides kissing him first?"

"What move?" Knowing that she does not understand, Patsy whispered it to her. "No way...you did it literally?"

"On his 16th birthday. we've longed to lose it to each other and we've been doing it ever since then sometimes. It doesn't hurt much."

"I'm really not comfortable enough to make my move on him somehow..."

"It takes time. Just like my relationship. Well, wait and see." They then continued cleaning up. "I wonder what you'll do with the watermelons?" Patsy asked Amber. "We'll used them to make watermelon shakes. Cool and refreshing." Amber answered. "Sweet! I wanna sample some of it. Now if you excuse me, I gotta take a shower!"

Back at the cabin in the bathroom(which has a large bathtub with Jacuzzi mechanism, shower area, and other stuff I think you all know already), Lazlo is in the shower area naked as water sprayed him. "Oh it's so relaxing..." He then heard the door open and, "Ah! Who's there?"

"Silly, it's just me! Sorry if I interfered."

"Oh I'm ok..." He then had a sexual thought. "Wanna join me?"

"I can't say no to my love!" Soon, the door to the shower area opened and a naked Patsy was waiting. Lazlo's eyes ended up staring down at her sexy cleavage as she entered allowing the water to spray around her hot, sexy nude body. Seeing this triggered Lazlo's boner real hard. So hard that Patsy noticed it. "I see someone's getting hard." Lazlo squeaked but smiled. "You know what to do." he said as he took out a condom and placed it in his boner and Patsy allowed it to wriggle into her opening and she starting the thrusting and pounding.

"Mmmm...this is fun."

"Yeah! Do it harder and faster baby!" Smiling, she pinned Lazlo to the wall and humped harder as both lovers rubbed each other's bodies with...their bodies literally. Somehow, Lazlo could feel her boobs being pushed onto his manly chest so he grabbed them and massaged them. "Mmmm...that's right big boy. You know what to do." Lazlo gleefully massaged her sexy cleavage and then sucked and rubbed on them at the same time. After 15 minutes, he decided to grip her sexy ass and delivered one big smack!

"OH!"

"You like it?"

"No. I love it! **AAAHHHHH! AAAHHHHH! AAAHHHHH!"**

 **"AAAHHHHH! AAAHHHHH! AAAHHHHH!"** Oh don't tell me they reached their climax? Oh wait, they did.

 **"AAAHHHHH! LAZLO!"**

 **"AAAHHHHH! PATSY!"** So I guess they did because after that, they soaped each other's bodies rubbing them on each other some more and kissed and make out in the shower for the next 20 minutes. After that, they can be seen drying themselves as right now wrapped together in one towel with their bodies pressed on each other as they continued making out some more. "Lazlo can I have my turn?"

"Okay. But what you gonna do?" Dropping the towel and making Lazlo sit on the floor and at the same time removing his condom, Patsy used her feet to stroke his erected boner. "Oh this is marvellous! AH!"

"Enjoying it?"

"Yes I am Patsy! Oh! This is so gold!" Patsy smiled seductively as she made it more sensual by pouring oil on his feet as she used hers' which is described to be sexy small French pedicured feet and stroked some mor efor the next 20 minutes until, **"OH SHIT! PATSY I'M GONNA CUM!"** Okay he did and Patsy smiled as cum was sprayed on her feet and now, she's licking them up. "Mmmm...I love the taste of your cum! I want some more!"

"Okay! Let's take it to the next level!" With that, Lazlo and Patsy laid on each other in a 69 position with Patsy sucking his boner in her mouth and with Lazlo licking her sex with his tongue. They held on for the next 30 minutes until...

 **"AAAHHHHH! LAZLO! I'M GONNA CUM! AAAHHHHH! AAAHHHHH! AAAHHHHH!"**

 **"OH SHIT PATSY I GOT A FEELING THAT I'M GONNA CUM TOO! AAAHHHHH! AAAHHHHH! AAAHHHHH!"**

So that's exactly what happened and they had each other's juices in their mouth. "Your cum taste good Patsy!"

"So is yours Lazlo."

"Well, we've been here for a long time. Let's get some lunch."

"Sure." So they suited up and headed for the Mess Hall.

At the Mess Hall, Recon and Lee are helping the chefs cook pasta. All the campers are waiting for lunch as Lazlo and Patsy entered and sat with Penny and Mercedes who were waiting for them. "Constant temperature, check. Heat intensity, check. Boiling point, check. Cooking time, check. Preparation of ingredients, check..." Lee is ensuring full condition of the process as he expects good quality and quantity of lunch while Recon and the chefs worked on following his orders. 30 minutes later, an Italian lunch was served along with additions consisting of pizza, lasagne and the watermelon shakes the BRAWL gang came up with. "Mmmm...lasagne..." Peter drooled as he took some and scarfed them down greedily. Everybody got their lunch and started eating. Stewie can be seen swiping Swedish meatballs from a few nobodies for himself and Edward. Eddy still doesn't know how to eat pasta so he dumped his plate on Edd's head and had some pizza. However, Sarah seeing how he treats him punched his face sending him crashing onto Brian and they were knocked out. Ed then passed by selling newspapers shouting out some articles loudly. **"Extra! Extra! Shawn Bradstein wins the 6th season of Total Drama! Extra! Extra! Park Manager Benson of the Park was fined 10000 bucks for racism against Barack Obama!** (Just remember, the racism is referring to characters in the story not in real life. Ok?) **Extra! Extra! TUFF HQ infiltrated, sabotaged and disrupted without warning!"** That sentence stopped Penny for a moment. Then, "Hey! Gimme one of those hard copies!" She demanded to Ed. "Only 25 cents please." He replied as Penny took out a quarter and tossed it under his cap which he wears whenever he does his newspaper job only. As the main stars read the papers. "It says that yesterday night, somebody went in and wrecked da place stealing several high tech weapons and armour. One of da TUFF staff stated her description to be a human female covered in lots o blood, bruises, cuts and wounds and she wears torn and tattered clothes."

"That's all?"

"Yeah P. Such for a short article." they continued their lunch until they're done. "How bout' some pool hustling?"

"Sure Benz let's go before..." From one of the tables, Peter was smiling a sinister smile because after a few seconds, **"NOW!"** He, Quagmire, Joe, Cleveland and Homer threw their food at Meg and her friends and a food fight took place. So far, the main stars left the Mess Hall and headed to the lounge.

At the lounge, they entered the poolroom to see..."Oy mate. Shoot if you will."

"Ha! Only 2 seconds and the pockets will be filled with circular spheres! Hit it!' Brandon hit the stopwatch as Willaim performed his one shot multi pocket performance in which all the balls ricochet each other into the pockets instantly when the cue ball hits them all square. "Omg, I've never seen you shoot like a man William! Did you learn how to shoot like this by Garrett Morris?" Penny asked him. "Of course, he taught me every trickshot in the old book. Catch you later." William stated. "C'mon Brandon! The gang's waiting for us! We got ice cream to thaw in our mouths!" The duo left the poolroom leaving it to the main stars. "Okay, we play for profit. Want a challenge "Nette?"

"Alright Benz! You and I! rack em up and let's game on!" Before they could, Penny's phone rang and when she answered it, a familiar voice but in a different tone can be heard. "Hello mongoose bitch! You remember me?"

"No I don't."

"Oh you should. **YOU BEAT MY ASS IN THE FIRST SEASON IN CHAPTER 21 REMEMBER!"**

"Oh shit! But I thought I got rid of you?"

"Yes you did but I got out and now, I'm gonna drop by tomorrow to not only beat your ass but you'll never live to see another day!"

"2 words. **FUCK YOU!"**

"Ooh I'm scared. Well, you fucking lustful slut. I would like to see you try when we meet tomorrow!"

"Slut? Who ya callin slut ya fuckin ho?"

 **"FUCK YOU!"**

 **"FUCK YOU BACK!"**

Penny hanged up and then, "She's back." She told them. "Who?"

"Long story Benz. Laz, P, let's get to business shall we?" They nodded and left the lounge leaving Benz behind. "Now what?" She asked herself. Then Quagmire entered. "I challenge you sexy to a game of profit."

"Okay asshole. 250 bucks."

"Alright!"

Meanwhile, "So you wanna get started on your training?"

"Yeah Laz."

"At least I know someone who can train you super hard but first." He knocked on a cabin door and Allan answered it. "Hey man what's up?"

"Long story dude but is William around?"

"Yeah man. He's having his violin practice."

"Cool!" Penny pushed Allan aside and saw William serenading his violin and dancing around the cabin at the same time. "Dis guy iz not only manly but talented!" Penny's eyes went dreamy as he continued his practice until, "Oh look, we did catch each other now. What gives?"

"Penny needs some workout from you." Lazlo answered. Then he added to Penny. "You might need to know that his style is..."

(It cuts to the next scene)

 **"C'MON! I WANT THOSE ARMS UP ALL THE WAY! NO DROPPING! NO FALTERING! LIFT THOSE LOADS! NO PAIN, NO GAME! C'MON! 50 MORE TO GO!"** Penny was struggling to lift more weights for they are extremely heavy like at about...never mind the weight s William shouted louder and ranted out his voice some more to Penny for his training is strenuous. **"MOVE IT OR LOSE IT! YOU WANNA QUIT? GO AHEAD!"**

"I nevah quit! Watch!" Penny began to lift a bit faster as each second ticks. **"FASTER! SPEED IT UP! MORE! MORE! 10 MORE TO GO!"** Penny benched pressed a bit more and all the way. "Finally." William exclaimed as she dropped the weight back to it's rack. "Do you always have ta shout?"

"Of course. That's how training goes. I even trained some people from high school once which was 4 years ago."

 **Flashback...**

 **"IF YOU DON'T BOOST YOUR BODY TO THE MAX, YOU'RE WEAK! YOU WOULDN'T WANT TO SHAME YOURSELVES RIGHT? MOVE THOSE MUSCES!"** William was exhausting his voice to some people which consists of Tyler, Eva, Brick, Lightning, Jo and MacArthur as they kept lifting weights and are sweating heavily in a gym in school

 **End Flashback...**

"Well I need a break now. I'll go check on Benz." So Penny let the cabin and headed to the lounge. When she arrived at the poolroom, she saw Mercedes beat Quagmire in a game. "Dat will be 300 dead presidents please."

"It's not alright!" Quagmire sniffed as he paid her.

"Dat's because yo a spineless stupid asshole, asshole." Quagmire sulked and left the room feeling down. "Damn Benz! You beat im good!"

"As good as watching dat Eddy get his ass pwned by country boy Rolf."

 **Cuts to the scene...**

"I EBG OF YOU ROLF! I ONLY DID IT BY ACCIDENT!"

"NONSENSE ED BOY! TRYING TO STEAL MY CHICKENS DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH IT! NOW IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO TASTE ROLF'S FURY AND RAGE STARTING NOW!"

"AAAHHHHH! MOMMY!" Lots of beating took place as a result.

 **End Cutscene...**

"So 'Nette, still training?"

"Naw Benz break time for now but for my next training, I need a sparin partner."

"Okay, I'll get Laz n P ta help out."

Outside, Lazlo, Patsy and Mercedes went to look for a sparing partner. Lazlo approached Johnny and Plank. "Have you seen Edward or Stewie?"

"Yeah, they left camp to assassinate a VIP."

 **Cuts to the scene...**

"You in position kid?"

"Chill platypus boy. I only need one shot to kill him." Both of them are on top of a random building and Stewie has a Dragunov armed and on sight to target and assassinate...

...

...

...

Mayor Pothole McPucker.

 **End cutscene...**

"Well thanks anyway Johnny."

"No problem. By the way, I gotta use the bathroom so please, hold onto Plank for while ok?"

"Uh, ok." Johnny headed off while Lazlo wondered. "Why is that asshole even friends with a piece of wood?" He then went to see Patsy and Mercedes. "Found someone yet?"

"I don't think so Lazlo. Many of the people we hate are too busy."

"I think not." They looked to see Lois return to camp. She was covered in garbage and smells really bad. "I wonder what happened to her?" Lazlo wndered.

"I don't know but it might have happened in chapter 5." guessed Patsy. then, they smiled at each other.

Lois was staggering her way when, "Damn! What happened to you Lois?" Mercedes asked her as she, Lazlo and Patsy gathered(but not after Lazlo returned Plank to Johnny). "Oh all I could remember is that I was locked in a dumpster outside the nightclub 2 chapters ago. Anything happened here lately?"

"Not much but we need you for a short while. You don't mind do you?"

"Well I hope it wouldn't take long."

"Oh it will." Patsy assured innocently. Then when Lois followed the trio, they exchanged wicked smiles.

Inside the cabin, Penny was suiting up when Lois came in and saw her. "Omg. Don't tell me..." She turned to see Lazlo, Patsy and Merceds lock the door behind her. "Nice job guys. Now the real training begins." Penny smirked as she got ready.

 _ **(Mario and Luigi Bowser's Inside Story-like fight scene)**_

Just like in season 1, chapter 21, Penny is the Bowser fighter and Lois is the monster in fight mode.

Penny: "Entertainment time bitch!"

3 icon boxes appeared with the options. Flee, Items and Attack. She chose attack and it opened another 2 icon boxes with the options. Punch and Kick. She kicked the 'Kick' option and ran to Lois.

Penny: "Ha! Ha! Ha! Let's update this game with more blood!"

She then kicked Lois on her nose and the word. "Perfect!" appeared above her.

Lois: "You kicked my nose! I'll fuck you down!"

She then tried to kick her back but Penny moved only one step and she broke her left leg.

Lois: "OW! My frickin leg!"

Penny laughed as the icon boxes appeared again and she chose items. The items appeared and are listed.

 _Spicy Chicken Wings-Boosts SP_

 _Fiery Chicken Wings-Boosts DEF & SP_

 _Penny Triple Deckas-Restores-150 HP_

 _Fred G. Sanford Dogs-Restores 300 HP_

 _Squirt Sodas-Restores 50 HP_

 _Chocolate Brownies-Restores 25 HP_

 _Ghetto Fried Chicken-Restores 200 Energy_

 _Iverson Club-Boosts Atk Pow & DEF_

 _#23 Jordan Rib Sandwich-Boosts Atk Pow & SP_

 _Smoothies-Restores 100 Energy_

The player chose the Fiery Chicken Wings just like before and Smoothies in which after consuming them, fire was burned out of her mouth and then ice cooled out of her mouth increasing her defence and speed as these words appeared with an arrow pointing up and a 100+ Energy above her head.

Penny: "Alright!"

Lois: "That's useless. Watch me power up!"

She takes out a tiny piece of M&M's and ate it. But to her surprise, 3 -100 HP, SP and DP appeared above her head.

Lois: "What?"

Penny: "HA! HA! HA! That is 10 times more pathetic and stupider of you! Now it's my turn!"

Penny used the punch attack and boxed Lois real hard on her face.

Lois: "Okay, now I'm mad! Dodge this!"

She charged towards Penny with her fists and legs ready.

Lois: "Feel the might of my patent storm attack! AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

However, Penny moved one step aside again and Lois crashed her body onto the wall breaking herself and her nose.

Lois: "OW! My beautiful face!"

Penny: "Shut up you fuckin slut! Time to finish this!"

The icon boxes appeared again and this time, the fourth one listed as 'Special Moves' appeared and Penny selects it. It opened 3 more icon boxes labelled as:

 _1\. Ultra Penny Energy Fist Punch_

 _2\. Ultra Penny Super Spin Kick_

 _3\. Ultra Penny Giga OP Bodyslam_

Penny: "I am so gonna enjoy this!"

She chose the third option and jumped in the air powering up.

Penny: "You've dug ya own grave ya bitch! Ultra Penny Giga OP Bodyslam!"

She then spun into a ball except it's unleashing energy around it.

Lois: "Oh my..."

"BOOM!"

The energy ball slammed her down big time. As a result, Lois was utterly defeated and Penny's stats appeared like as if she levelled up which she did.

 _Stamina: 115_

 _Speed: 110_

 _Damage: 105_

 _Defence: 105_

 _Energy: 150_

 _'Bling' 90_

All the stats went up by 70%

Penny: "Hell Yeah!"

Audience:(Cheers and applauses)

 **(End Mario and Luigi-like Fight)**

Lois was severely crushed and broken. "I...hate...you..."

"Too bad, so sad. Throw her fucked-up body out guys." They did as Lazlo opened the window and Patsy and Mercedes threw her out. "THUD!" She landed flat on her face. Then, Eddy passed by and seeing her, "Hey everybody! Kick Lois's fucked up body for only 25 cents! Unlimited kicking!" Soon, quarters were thrown to Eddy and kicking took place. Eddy laughed as he collected the money. "Boy, this scam is way better than Jimmy's stupid fluffy scam!"

 **Cuts to the scene..**

Jimmy is trying to do his fluffy scam outside the Ed's cabin. Nobody was interested as they find him incredibly childish and immature. Only now, Raj and Clam are attending to him. "You're so stupid! No one will be interested from this kind of scam from a baby like you!" Raj teased. **"YEAH! YOU BEHAVE LIKE A FUCKING IMMATURE ONE YEAR OLD BABY YOU MUTHAFUCKING CRYBABY!"** Clam shouted as he and Raj laughed while Jimmy began to shed tears. "Look Clam! He's crying!"

 **"YEAH! GO CRY LIKE A BABY! CRY! CRY! CRY!"**

"CRY! CRY! CRY!"

He did sob uncontrollably and he just ran into the cabin bawling even more. Raj and Clam laughed real hard. "Well that pussy sure is a dickhead. Right Clam?"

"Just like you asshole!"

"HEY!"

"Plus, you're a gay!"

"CLAM! Just shut up and let's get high."

"High? You said it muthafuckin gay!"

"CLAM!" He just laughed as Raj chased him back to their cabin

 **End cutscene...**

While Eddy's scam is flourishing, "I gotta run some errands with someone. Catch ya guys later." Penny left the cabin while Lazlo suggested playing tennis in which Patsy and Mercedes agreed to do.

Outside a cabin, Penny knocked on the door thrice and then, Allan answered. "Hey, what brings you here?"

"Hey Al, I was just gonna-"

"You want to ask me for a new ninja weapon?"

"Whoa-how da hell ya know?"

"My mind tells me so. Telepathy. It's what I have in my head and it enables me to read people's minds and predict anything that will happen. I sometimes uses it. Well, get in." Immediately, Penny went in.

Inside, Allan began checking some weapons he had. "My mind tells me you're fighting a long-time adversary that her ass got beaten in season 1." Penny never thought he could understand her easily until he drew out a large sword. "Dat is one huge blade ya got!"

"This, is a tsurugi. Due to it's large and wide blade, only the strongest wields it. It's yours to use." Penny then traded her twin claw weapons over the tsurugi and the business is done.

Meanwhile, Quagmire was sulking as he drank some beer. "Losing sucks!" He complained s he drank some more. He then saw Penny leave the BRAWL Cabin. "Well, it's my lucky day..." He pleasured himself as he looked up to see Penny walk towards him and as she dropped by him. "I got a job for ya."

"Oh really? Is it a handjob or a footjob? Giggity! Giggity! Giggity! Heh! Heh! Alright!"

"No it's not ya fuckin asshole! I need ya to print out some ads."

"For what?"

"For a fight which is between me and dat fuckin TPF Penny."

"Wait, what? I thought you beat her ass good before?"

"Well dat horny slut wants a rematch dat's why."

"Oh, okay, I'll get to it." Pleased, Penny took out some money. "Here, 900 dead presidents ta do the job."

"ALRIGHT! Count on me!" Quagmire got off his chair and went to work. "Da only time he's serious is when it comes to printing works." Penny described as Lazlo and co showed up sweating and holding tennis equipment. "What's going 'Nette?"

"I just got a new toy and gave that perv a job to do for tomorrow's fight."

"I see what ya mean."

"So now what?"

"We're planning ta go out for dinner after we clean up."

"Okay then." So the gang rested for an hour and then changed into their set of clothes that Al Bundy ironed up. He got paid as a result and he's even allowed to go out with them. So the gang headed out to the mall and eat at _Johnny Rockets_ and had a good supply of burgers, hot dogs, sandwiches and fries along with other appetizers. After dinner, they went to have dessert at Baskin n Robbins where Amber's uncle and aunt work there. Finally, they returned back to camp at 11pm. "I wonder why the new author didn't describe the scenes for our night out?" Lazlo wondered. "Maybe it's because he wants to focus on the fight tomorrow. It's gonna be one big major turning point of this chapter." Patsy answered as the whole gang headed back to the cabin, got changed into their nightwear and went to bed. A big day awaits.

 **The next day...**

It was the day that the fight between 2 Pennies is about to begin. Campers are all gathering at the arena which is the same ring where the fight took place before. Thanks to Quagmire, the news spread like wildfire and all were excited to see CG Penny beat the TPF Penny's ass once again. We move to Lazlo and co who are preparing snacks which consist of Lays, Ruffles, Pringles, Doritos, Donuts, Chips and many more snacks are being set on the table. Peter just showed up and seeing the large variety of snacks. "Mmmm! Tasty snacks!" He prepared to grab some when Penny swat his hand. "OW!"

"Back off fucka! Dose snacks ain't belong to ya! It belongs to da campers! Go get ya own!"

"Hmpf! Selfish bastard!" Peter mumbled as he walked off. Then Lazlo and co talked. "Look at the size of the crowd!" He exclaimed. "Yeah, I guess all were expecting a better fight than the old one." Patsy stated. Then, They saw Raj and Clam betting their money in the betting section where Brian was in charge. "Damn! More people area also betting than before!"

"And they're betting more than what they're betting." True, now at the betting section, Brian was settling the accounts. "Raj and Clam bet 150 bucks each..."

"Hey Brian, are you finished? Brian looked up to see Stewie waiting. "Oh sorry, okay, what's your bet?"

"I'm betting 250 buck for the hip-hop girl to win."

"Acceptable." Stewie gave the money to Brian and he walked off. Then, a nobody was next. "Excuse me, I'm betting 30 bucks for the fight."

"Oh sorry we don't accept 30 bucks."

"What? But the last fight, you said above 30 bucks is the betting amount."

"Yes that was before but now times have changed. The amount is now 50 and above. So if you don't have enough money, go spend it on some puny meal like McDonald's or BK. Now get lost!" The nobody was pissed. "Stupid swindling dog!" He threw a stone at his face and the white dog whistled out the pig, beaver and bear scouts armed with staffs. Nodding at the trio, they surrounded the nobody and beat his ass and took him away. Brian smiled as he wrote a paycheck for the trio each. After paying them, Lois was next. "Ah Lois, so what's your bet for the fight?"

"Oh it's simple Brian. I'm betting all of my money on the Proud Family Penny to win."

"WHAT!?"

"WHAT!?" The whole camp stopped what they're doing and stared at Lois. "You're...kidding us are you Lois?"

"Well, that mongoose bitch used me and tortured me! I intended to get back at her by seeing her body go down to the graves!" Lois shouted at Brian. From there, "Wow, so stupid." Mercedes stated rolling her eyes. "Yeah, we'll see 'bout that!" agreed Penny. Just then, Mercedes' phone rang, "Hey, 'Nette, I got a call. Gimme a minute." She went to a quiet place to answer.

Answering the call, "Hello? Mercedes speaking."

"Hey Mercedes, this is Roz Katswell."

"Roz?! What a surprise ya called so what is it?"

"We've been spending hours tracking a dangerous criminal who yesterday stole some equipment. Intel reports she's heading to a campsite on your location. ETA...

...

...

...

"Right now."

"Oh shit! Well, I'll be waiting for ya quintet to drop by!" Mercedes hung up and joined the others.

Outside, all were waiting, "There she is!" a nobody called out. She did appear but what they saw was horrifying.

The Proud Family Penny looks different than before. She appeared to be..."OMG! She is half human, half cybernetic!" Recon was analysing her body structure through his laptop as TPF Penny had steel cybernetic implants on her limbs and her face is half flesh, half cybernetic which is implied through her cybernetic telescopic eye. Right now, she shouted: **"Alright ya mongoose slut! Where are ya so I can kill you in front of everyone!"**

 **"Right here bitch!"**

All turned to see Penny ready for action. She too is wearing body armour but her sexy figure is still being shown. She also has gauntlets on her hands and is armed and ready. "Well, well, well, the bitch has returned."

"That's right you fucking slut! I'm gonna put you outta misery!" The 2 Pennies entered the arena as Lazlo began to commentate the fight. "Ladies and gentlemen! The fight has returned once again between 2 Pennies. On my right, this girl got her ass beaten in season 1 and has returned to have a rematch, Penny Proud!" The crowd jeered and threw a lot of stuff and made rude, dirty and offensive remarks and comments on her. "YOU SUCK!" Eddy yelled. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" TPF Penny attacked back blocking some stuff. "And on my left, she's the best in everything and is back to beat her to hell, Penny Smiles!" Lazlo announced as the crowd roared and cheered with excitement as Mercedes asked Patsy. "I wonder how long will da fight last?"

"Might be very long but at lest I got it covered."

 **Cuts to the scene...**

Peter is standing in front of 5 truckloads of KFC. "Mmmm...Kentucky Fried Chicken!" He took 25 buckets and ate all the meat. "Gee, I wonder how long the fight's gonna be? Oh well, more chicken for me!"

Audience:(laughs)

 **End Cutscene...**

As the 2 fighters readied themselves, "Okay, I want a nice, clean and fair fight from you 2. Okay?" Lazlo reminded as he backed away and, **"Start fighting!"**

 **"DING!"**

 **(Fight Scene)**

TPF Penny charged to attack with a punch but CG Penny moved a step aside and she slammed onto the wall.

CG Penny: "HA! HA! HA! Slower than before dumb bitch!"

TPF Penny: "Oh really?"

She threw a knife unexpectedly at her but she quickly dodged it but, "POW!" got punched by TPF Penny. The crowd jeers.

Lois: "Yay!"

Patsy: "SHUT UP!"

While Mercedes was watching this, "Hey!"

"Roz! And you guys! You're on time!"

"Where is she?"

"Fighting my cousin."

"What?! But how?"

"Long story."

Back at the fight, TPF Penny used her cybernetic arms to reveal fold out blasters and opened fired.

Recon: "Activate the energy shields on both of your gauntlets!"

CG Penny got the message and used the shields to block her attacks. Then, TPF Penny drew twin blades from her arms and CG Penny drew her tsurugi.

TPF Penny: "I'm gonna cut you into pieces of dead meat and flesh!"

CG Penny: "Watch me hack you to hell!"

They started clashing as the audience cheered louder as the fight goes on. Both Pennies are equally matched as they delivered a lot of attacks but were able to evade them all.

Recon: "Based on their stats, their attack power, defence power, speed and stamina are almost equally matched."

Back to the fight.

CG Penny: "Enough playin games! I'll hack yo ass right here and right now!"

TPF Penny: "Come at me ya ho!"

So she charged towards TPF Penny and Recon saw trouble.

Recon: "Oh shit! It's a total TRAP!"

CG Penny: "What?"

Too late as TPF Penny made her move by emitting electrical power and she grabbed onto CG Penny's tsurugi and the electricity flowed through the weapon and onto her!

CG Penny: **"AAAHHHHH!"**

TPF Penny: "Now you die slut! the revenge of da fallen is at hand!"

She then grabbed CG Penny and punch, kick, pound, slam and crush her down badly for the next 15 minutes. The crowd still jeers. All but one.

Lois: "YES! Finish her! I'm betting everything for you to win! Yay! I can't wait to see her die!"

It now cuts to Lazlo and co.

Lazlo: "This isn't right!"

Quagmire: "Not alright! I agree!"

Patsy: "Penny! Hold on to yourself!"

Mercedes and the TUFF Quintet watch in horror as TPF Penny kicked her onto the wall and activated her arsenal.

TPF Penny: "Now you die fuckin ho!"

CG Penny watched as she readied herself. Then, a voice boomed out to her.

William: **"YOU'RE JUST GONNA LET HER FINISH YOU? WHAT YOU GONNA DO? QUIT? BECAUSE IF YOU DO, EVERYTHING YOU'VE TRAINED FOR IS MEANINGLESS AND FUTILE! YOU CAN'T JUST GIVE UP EASILY AND WASTE EVERYHTING AWAY IN DEFEAT! SO FIGHT PENNY! FIGHT TO THE VERY END! C'MON! GET THOSE TOUGH BONES AND MUSCLES OF YOURS BACK INTO THE FIGHT! FIGHT! PENNY! FIGHT!"**

CG Penny was lifted by his words and as TPF Penny is near her, she swung her legs to knock her down firing her arsenal in the sky. Then, Roz had an idea.

Roz: "Sis! You have it?"

Kitty: "Here!"

With that, Roz threw it into the ring and it hit TPF Penny's head and landed in front of CG Penny. It was a bottle of their Power Water and a note is attached to it. It says: "Drink it quickly!" CG Penny opened the bottle and drank it all up. Suddenly, her body was boosted and powered up!

Recon: "Amazing! Her stats had increased to the max level!"

TPF Penny: "No way! How come she's still kickin well?"

CG Penny: "Ya can ask yourself dat question later because da real fight begins now and ever!"

To add up to her boost, CG Penny took out 2 sandwiches and ghetto fried chicken and ate them powering up.

TPF Penny: "That's useless! I'll just wipe the floor clean!"

She charged to punch CG Penny but thanks to the boost, she grabbed her and threw her onto the wall. "SLAM!"

TPF Penny: "That hurts!"

CG Penny: "Shaddup and come at me!"

TPF Penny: "With pleasure!"

She charged to punch her as her arms swung rapidly to release lots of attack power. However CG Penny grabbed both her arms and she started swinging her around.

TPF Penny: **"LET GO OF ME! WHOAAAAA! MOMMA!"**

CG Penny: **"SHUT UP YOU FUCKIN SLUT!"**

She then slammed her down on the ground multiple times damaging her badly for the next 15 minutes. The crowd goes wild as the tables have been turned.

Crowd: **"BEAT HER ASS! BEAT HER ASS! BEAT HER ASS!"**

CG Penny: "So, ready to give up slut?"

TPF Penny: "No, I'll still kill you even if I'm gonna die!"

CG Penny: "Fine with me."

She then grabbed her body and delivered barrages of punches and kicks and after that, TPF Penny was severely broken and bloody.

TPF Penny: "OW! That hurts!"

CG Penny: "Now let's finish this!"

She jumped in the air and spun into a ball powering up. Then, it descended down on TPF Penny.

Stewie: "Is that her bodyslam attack?"

Patsy: "Yep but it's ten times bad ass that the last fight."

Then, CG Penny finished it.

CG Penny: "HA! HA! HA! Ultra Penny Giga OP Bodyslam!"

TPF Penny: "Oh, fuck-"

"BOOOOOM!"

A devastating explosion was triggered and all bore through the impact. By the time the smoke cleared, TPF Penny was lying on the ring defeat and with her gear...destroyed?"

Stewie: "What the bloody hell is this?"

Recon: "Wait a second...she faked her amputation of her limbs by fitting armour on her limbs to fake it! That also means her stats when wearing the armour are high and low when disabled!"

All gasped especially CG Penny who was red with anger.

CG Penny: **"YOU CHEATIN FUCKIN SLUT! YOU FAKED EVERYTHING! I'M GONNA BREAK YOU INTO PIECES YA SCHEMIN CHEATER!"**

She pounced on TPF Penny and beat her so hard the crowd goes wild until...

TPF Penny: "OKAY! OKAY! You win! You win! I surrender! I surrender!"

She doesn't care until TPF Penny was 10 times broken down than before and because of that, TUFF took action.

Kitty: "Proud Family Penny. You're under arrest for stealing classified TUFF equipment from our HQ!"

Her team cuffed her and she was taken away to be locked up in a special cell at TUFF. After that, Lazlo got back on the ring. "We have a winner once again for Penny dominated the other Penny to victory!" All cheered out loud as Penny suggested a celebration and all agreed but one. "This is not right! She cheated! She cheated! That stupid bitch is the real cheater and slut!" Lois protested stomping the ground with both feet. Then Brian revealed something to her. "Uh, Lois? You bet all your money for Penny Proud to win right? Well since she lost, everything you own is...

...

...

...

"No longer under your ownership." It cuts to Lois outside the cabin as many nobodies emerged taking her stuff away and keeping them for themselves. All Lois had left is her bra and panties until the South Park cast passed by ripping her underwear off and pushing her into a nearby mud puddle. All laughed as they dumped more mud on her making her feel miserable and she feels like a pig. "Yeah, that is my daddy calls me all the time." said Meg when Peter dumped a pail of shit on her head. "Like mother, like daughter, you're pigs! Heheheheheh!" Peter laughed as Meg snapped her fingers and Nina and Almondine backed her up. Each conjured a fireball. "Wait, how the hell did they-" They opened fired and they hit his balls burning them. **"AAAHHHHH! MY BISCUITS ARE BURNING! AAAHHHHH!"** He shrieked as he ran them down the gorund in pain to put out the fire making himself a laughing stock to the whole camp.

 **(End Fight Scene)**

Later at _Speedy Toni's Pizzeria_ in Petropolis, after the owner served them loads of pizza, chips, appetizers and sodas. Peter made an announcement. "Once again, Miss Penny Smiles, you've earned the same badge from last time again along with a pay check of $495671830 dollars." All cheered raising their soda. "Okay, let's end the announcement now and stuff our faces! Mmmm...Pizza..." Peter drooled as he ate a whole piece greedily. At a table, Lazlo and co were celebrating. "Gee, TPF Penny sure gave you a rough fight out there." Lazlo commented as he ate some pepperoni pizza. "Laz's got a point Benz. So, how ya doin?" Mercedes asked as she ate her slice. "Yeah, it was crazy but I got encouragement from someone."

"Who?"

"Well P, he's passin by." Soon enough, William was walking by and then, "Hey Will." Penny greeted. "Oh hey, excellent job out there. Your ass kickin is supreme in my eyes. Never sent hat one coming and it's one of the best fight scenes I've ever seen in my whole life."

"Aw...thanks Will. Hey, uh, can you drop by at our cabin tonight at 10pm?"

"Uh...sure?" While they're having their conversation, Lazlo decided to use the bathroom so he made his way there at the back right corner and once he's near the door, he took out a piece of gadgetry which is one of the stuff TPF Penny stole. "Good thing I took it before they noticed. It has the initials. USEC." He thought as he took out a 2-way communicator and a hooded figure appeared and Lazlo showed him the device. He nodded as Lazlo entered the bathroom and a flash can be heard.

Back there, the mongoose cousins are chatting among themselves when Lazlo showed up. "Where have you been my Lazlokins? We've been waiting for 5 minutes!"

"Sorry sweetie. Went to the bathroom."

"Well at least it's almost dessert time. Benz ordered something cold, sweet and large." Soon enough, Toni arrived carrying a large bowl full of ice cream. After paying him, the gang called the others and they together shared the dessert while Peter was playing with his with his friends. "Hey guys look at this." He took some ice cream, shaped them into large scoops and put them under his shirt. "Look here boys. See how cold, sweet and sexy they are when I feel them on my chest. Ooh! Aah!" He then squeezed and massaged the scoops making them laugh until they melted under his shirt and they laughed harder. Brian was very annoyed. "Will you stop your ice cream jokes or what?"

"Oh cheer up Brian. Have some ice cream." He stuffed 5 scoops in his mouth and he was even more pissed. "Dumb fuckers!" he cursed under his breath as he left them alone swallowing the ice cream Peter stuffed in his mouth.

That night at exactly 10pm where most of the campers retire to bed to rest, Penny was in her cabin putting on make-up and she's in her bathrobe. The door opened and William entered the fray. "So what do you want? Make it quick so that I can join my gang along with Lazlo and co and the eds for arcade frenzy in the lounge."

"Oh Will. It won't take long." Penny just finished putting on lipstick and turning to William. "I first want to thank you for everything. Tha rigorous training, your words of encouragement and for all the help you gave me."

"Oh it was worth it at least. You nearly got killed in action but at least you remembered what I taught you."

"Dat's true. And I want to thank you in a very special way." She then removed her bathrobe slowly as William's eyes just stared at her until his eyes widen up when her bathrobe dropped revealing her hot, sexy nude body. The audience whoos over it. Willaim's mouth then dropped as Penny catwalk towards him. Plus, his boner grew hard strong. "I see someone's gettin hard n strong!" She then pulled down his pants and under and took off his shirt. William was extremely speechless for he is naked and all he could do is stare at a female nude body as Penny made her first move by kissing him. He felt it as she got close to rub her nude body onto his' He was like, "Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"Yes, dat's what I wanna hear from you." Penny continued rubbing her body onto his as she beckoned him to tag along with her. So he did and he followed her until they are standing by her bed. "So...what now?"

"First, put this on." She gave William a condom and made him put it on his erection. Then, she made him lay on the bed and she wriggled her sex into the erection and she starts humping him. "Here's my exercise session for you my big strong man! **AAAHHHHH! AAAHHHHH! AAAHHHHH!** " She let out pleased moans and groans as she lay on William humping him some more. William however was very strong enough to hold on to the sexual session as his face turn beet red when Penny's big, round, sexy hot breasts bounced onto his face. His conscious is telling him: "Grab those big, round and sexy hot breasts and massage and squeeze em' man! Suck her big, sexy tits! Flick 'em! Lick 'em! You find her hot and sexy right? So, fuck her back!" William lost to it so he grabbed them and said. "I think now, I give you my exercise session!" He started massaging them first as both lovers succumb to their sexual session. "AAAHHHHH! William! You're so fucking manly!"

"Damn! I love your hot sexy nude body Penny!" William then thrust into her harder for the next 15 minutes as he even sucked her tits and as a result, **"OH FUCK! I'M GONNA CUM! AAAHHHHH!"** Penny shouted as she released her load followed by William who shot out a supply of white cream and also, Penny's breasts squirted out some milk onto William's mouth during the massage. "Mmmm...not bad I should say..." William had tasted her milk and Penny had tasted his white cream so they moved to the next stage. First, Penny put oil on William's erection after removing his condom and she started the footjob. "I like it." William told her as she kept going for the next 10 minutes until, **"OH SHIT!"** William exclaimed because his erection shot more white cream on her sexy feet and she licked them up. "I wanna have more of it"

"Okay, I'll give you that and in return..." Instantly, William grabbed Penny and they laid on each other in a 69 position. Then, Penny began to suck his manhood while William licked her sex with his tongue. They sucked and licked for the next 15 minutes until they shot out on each other with loads in their mouths. Both swallowed them up. "Damn! Yours taste so good!"

"I luv yours a lot!"

"Thanks! But I'm not done with you yet..." William then took action by pinning Penny on the bed and thrust his manhood into her sex after putting on the condom he used just now and he starts pounding her as he grabbed her sexy cleavage and toyed around them. **"AH! AH! AH! OH FUCK! WILLIAM! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOUR ABS AND MANLINESS! MAKE DA MOST OF OUR NIGHT! AAAHHHHH!"**

"With pleasure for I admire your looks and I like a woman who fights and beat people's asses like a man!" William replied as he continued the love-making session for the 20 minutes until...

 **"AAAHHHHH! AAAHHHH! AAAHHHHH! WILLAIM! I'M GONNA-AAAHHHHH! AAAHHHHH! AAAHHHHH!"** Yes indeed, both lovers released their load onto each other and Penny's breasts squirted out more milk right into William's mouth. They then collapsed onto each other. "Dat was GOLD!"

"A first timer I am and it's so enjoyable and I love it!" William replied as Penny kissed him all over his hot, manly nude body even on his dick covering him with red kissing marks. "'I love you William."

"I love you too Penny babe." The lovers then shared a kiss and as a tired William slept quietly, Penny grabbed the warm blankets and covered herself and William to sleep as the moon shines by night outside the camp.

 **Penny sure had a rough training and a challenging fight and she won and celebrates by relaxing with William in bed. So, what will happen tomorrow? Chapter 8 updating soon...**


	8. Lotteries and Bets OMG!

_Now it's time for "Ranting with Edward and Stewie!"_

Edward: "That was an awesome showdown between the 2 Pennies! Right Stewie?"  
Stewie: "I know platypus boy. I even put it in the 'America's sexiest female fights!"  
Edward: "That is fucking awesome!"  
Stewie: "I know right? Well, how about we move to our ranting?"  
Edward: "Very well. So, let's just say, we'll be doing the usual for the next few chapters. Poker Night, Picking on big-nosed Lois and stuff which will be big."  
Stewie: "Yes and we'll bring in a new camper who is fancy car girls' sister."  
Edward: "I look forward to meeting her. So, 'I'm Edward."  
Stewie: "And I'm Stewie."  
Edward+Stewie: "Join us again soon on _"Ranting with Edward and Stewie."_

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Lotteries and Bets. OMG!**

The next day as usual, Peter woke up, went to the fridge, grabbed 3 turkey bacon club subs, 2 cartons of orange juice and Pringles chips for breakfast, went to the living room and turn on the TV in his cabin. "Hmmm...I wonder what's new today?" he wondered as he switched the channels until he saw something that interested him.

 **(Cutaway to the TV)**

It shows some rich people relaxing by the pool.

Man: "Man life is so relaxed!"

Woman: "I know right? Too bad, the poor are unable to have a fancy lifestyle like us."

Announcer: "Which is why I'm back! Lotteries are back again too! If you have luck, you can win $5,000,000,000,000 dollars! You can be as rich as Chris McLean, host of Total Drama and Don, host of the Ridonculous Race and even Bill Gates and Steve Jobs who has already left the earth. Sigh..."

It now shows the announcer mourning at his grave.

 **(End Cutaway)**

"Wow! The prize is greater than ever!" Peter exclaimed as he bit into his sub when Brian and Cleveland entered the fray. "Hey Peter. I got news that a new camper is joining us."

"Okay Brian. Spill the details."

"Well, she's a girl and her name is Diana Patricia Smiles."

"Another mongoose from the Smiles family? Wow, classic."

"Yeah and she's dropping by today so I need to probably fetch her and drive her to camp."

"Well then. Catch!" Peter threw Brian his car keys. "Wow Peter I never thought you would, uh...thanks."

"Just make sure the ride's back in one piece." Peter reminded Brian as he left. Then, "So what's new Peter?"

"Just another lottery Cleveland. Wanna go and get sme tickets to try our luck?"

"No thanks Peter. I'll pass."

"Did I mention that the grand prize is $5,000,000,000,000?"

"No you didn't! I'm in and I'll do the driving!"

"I'll call the others if they wanna join the fun." Both Peter and Cleveland then parted off to do the job.

Meanwhile, William and Penny woke from yesterday's sexual night. "Hello my big strong man." Penny greeted as she hugged his abs planting more kisses. William smiled as he let her feel his abs for some time until, "Shit, my gang's waiting for me! Gotta go and thanks for yesterday night!" William got out of bed, suit up and left the cabin quickly. By the time he left, Mercedes woke up. "Morning 'Nette...why are you naked?"

Never mind as it cuts to William heading back to his cabin. When he got in, the others are still asleep. As quiet as a church mouse although he's not a mouse but a wolf. "Dude!" Okay sorry for that as William sneaked into the bathroom to wash himself clean since he's completely covered with kissing marks from head to toe. After 10 minutes, he's done and as he got out refreshed, his gang was already awake as Allan and Amber are cooking breakfast, Brandon is feeding Stinger, Recon is playing 'Time Crisis 3' in his Xbox and Lee is doing yo-yo tricks. Allan then noticed William. "Dude, where have you been yesterday night?"

"Uh...went on a date with Penny?" All stopped and stared at him. "What?"

"Oy mate. Why didn't you tell us?"

"Oh, uh..."

"Brandon. Never mind about that. Just remember to tell us next time. Okay, breakfast time dudes." The whole gang had pancakes with maple syrup and German sausages for breakfast.

In the main stars' cabin, Mercedes was checking her phone when she received a text message. She read it and was excited. "Hey guys, my sista is droppin by at camp for da summer!"

"Cool! We get to see your younger sister!" Lazlo exclaimed as Patsy and Penny were already excited. "Cool Mercedes so when is she coming?"

"Today in tha mornin' P! She also says someone's pickin her up!"

"I wonda who?"

"Don't know 'Nette but it'll be fun ta have her around!"

"Hell yeah Benz!" The 2 of them hi-5 as they got ready to start their day.

 **Meanwhile...**

Brian is driving Peter's car and reached the train station in 'Da Pines' Subway. There, a mongoose with brown eyes and jet-black hair which is tied into a ponytail was waiting. She's also wearing a green T-shirt with deep blue jeans and she wears a bracelet and earrings on both ears and has her baggage with her. Brian puled over in front of her and rolled down the windows. "Are you Diana Patricia Smiles. The younger sister of Mercedes Anita Smiles?"

"Yes I am. And you're..."

"Brian Griffin. A pleasure to meet you Diana." He got out of the car and shook her hand as he help loaded her baggage in the car. After that, he saw the lottery stall opened up. "Hmmm...it's peak hours. I guess I'll stop by to buy luck since Peter mentioned it before I make my appearance." So he asked Diana. "You want to buy a lottery ticket?"

"Uh...okay."

"That's great. After that, I'll take you out for breakfast."

"Thanks Brian. I had a light one today because I have to leave early to catch the train to get here."

"Well then let's get going." So they headed off leaving the car parked because Brian parked it.

 **At the same time...**

Peter, Quagmire, Joe, Cleveland and Homer arrived at the mall and headed straight to the convenience store which is the same one in season 1 currently run by Spike Lee. When Peter and the gang entered. "Ah, hello Peter. Anything I can do for you?"

"Yeah Spike. We're buying lottery tickets for tonight."

"Oh yeah, I snagged one for myself when I got the supply but gimme a minute while I get them ready for you and your friends." Spike went to work as Homer can be seen buying donuts, Quagmire buying porn magazines and Joe and Cleveland buying snacks while Peter stupidly grabbed a packet of Lays and started stuffing himself. When Spike showed up with the lottery tickets. "What the fuck Peter!" he exclaimed. Peter stopped crunching the chips for a moment. "Uh...I'll pay for it after I eat the whole thing." He stated as he emptied the entire bag down. Spike just sighed. "Just remember to purchase it next time okay?" He then passed them the lottery tickets and Peter and his friends paid for both the lottery tickets and the other stuff they're also buying in the store and after that, left the place. "Well, we got what we came for so let's head back and I hope Brian's got the job done."

It cuts back to camp as Brian drove in and knocked a nobody who's in his way. He and Diana got off and unloaded the car. "I think your sister's cabin is over there. You can do what you like around here and later, the scoutmaster who's currently out but will be back soon to attend to you."

"Okay and thanks for the lift and stuff. Brian."

"You're welcome. Enjoy." Brian went to work while Diana headed to the cabin to meet her older sister.

Inside the cabin, Lazlo and co are making preparations for Mercedes's younger sister. "Everything is set and by now, she should be here right?" asked Patsy. The door was now being knocked. "Ya hav ya answer P." Soon enough, "Everybody, meet my little sista. Diana Patricia Smiles." Mercedes opened the door and there, stood her sister. "SISTER!" They ran and hugged each other happily as Lazlo went to carry her baggage to her area which was prepared. "Alright guys. This is my younger sister. Dian Patricia Smiles."

"I'm pleased to meet you guys." She greeted. "Hello. I'm Lazlo and this is Patsy. My girlfriend." Patsy waved to her smiling. "And I'm Annette. But you can call Penny if you like." Diana was elated to meet them. "I've heard from my sister how you guys had a lot of fun in camp. I've been longing to go to camp and now, I'm so excited!" All were in 'smiles' as they spent some time bringing her around the camp and introducing her to everyone. "So ovah there is Edward and Stewie. 2 losers we often ran into and Edward always did things to unintentionally piss us. And ovah thee is Gretchen, aggressive and easily pissed with the physics. Meg and her geniuses Nina and Almondine. There's tha lounge, tha tennis court and swimming pool." Mercedes briefed Diana around. "Anyone for the earth to newbie to know sis?"

"Oh yes! Over there is the BRAWL gang. Old time friends of mine!" Lazlo pointed out as the whole gang is outside watching and cheering on Allan who's breakdancing as MJ's song is being played as Allan did a moonwalk and then, twist his body gracefully and did the moonwalk again. "And finally, that woman with a big ugly nose is Lois who's always high and stupid." Patsy briefed her. "Gee, I watch all the seasons in Family Guy and I have seen how stupid she was already." said Diana when, "Excuse me young lady. You have no right to backstab people like me behind my back! Shame on you and your family!" Lois appeared chiding them for no reason. "Ugh! Your nose is so revolting!" Diana exclaimed. "You stupid rude and immature young lady! Why, when Peter returns, I'll..."

"POW! WHAM! BIFF! BAM!"

"Nobody picks on my little sister you high lookin' bitch!" Mercedes thwacked Lois as all stop what they're doing and cheered for the beating. While this was happening, Brian was in the lounge drinking coffee and watching cartoons when he got a text message.

 _Hey Brian. Change of plans. We got the lottery tickets but we also decided to hang out at the mall for the rest for the morning and for lunch. Tell the campers they can go to the mall and there, they can do what they like and then, we'll all head back to camp together after lunch._

 _-Peter_

 _P.S. The campers can also buy lottery tickets if they like. Now, go and do your job!_

"Very surprising and besides, I sure need to get some stuff for the camp." So Brian took a loudhailer, went outside and made his announcement. "Uh, may I have your attention. Uh, Your scoutmaster is at the mall so we will all go there to spend the morning and a few things to add that lottery tickets are on sale again at the store and yeah, that's all." Instantly, all the campers dashed off, got into their rides and drove off. "Now that was fast." He exclaimed as Lazlo and co boarded Penny's ride. "It's a good thing Recon got it fixed right after what appened in chapter 6. Let's roll!" So they did.

 **Later...**

At the mall, the first thing the camper want to do is...

"Damn! The store's overcrowded!" Lazlo exclaimed as there were many campers crowding around the place to buy lottery tickets. "How 'bout we go our ways and meet again here later. If it's not crowded at da time we're back. We'll get our tickets." Mercedes briefed. "Lucky for me, Brian bought me one." Diana stated which amazed them as she took out hers' as proof. "Damn! You got lucky on ya first day at camp!" Penny exclaimed. The whole gang then headed off to check out some sports equipment and jerseys.

After 3 hours of shopping, they went back to their checkpoint which is perfect because it's empty. "Good! Let's buy our luck!" They went it and met Spike Lee. "Hello there, hear for the lottery tickets?"

"Yeah."

"Oh you're just in time, I have 4 of them left. It's all yours."

"And tha dead presidents is also yours!"

So Penny paid Spike and he passed them the tickets. After that, they walked around the mall window shopping until they bumped into Allan. "Hey dude. How's it going?"

"All is well dude. We met the denmother who treated my gang to watch the movie: "Spectre" Then, she treated the 6 of us for lunch."

"Whoa. How did she react upon your return."

"Well, she was like, crazier than before but seeing us made her remember us so she somehow was normal throughout our time together and P.S. Another mongoose of yours?"

"Yeah. Mercedes' sister named Diana." She waved to him and he greeted her in the Japanese tradition. "Uh, I don't understand this."

"Allan is Japanese and also, the leader of the BRAWL gang. Am I right?"

"Right. Well, catch you later man." They fist bump and then Allan left to rendezvous with his gang. "I'm impressed by his style." Diana exclaimed. "We, the gang has different styles for their own and for their gang." Patsy explained enlightening her when, "Speaking of lunch which was mentioned just now, I'm famished." Diana exclaimed. Then, they saw that _Gangsta's Ribs n Mo'_ the outlet had a discount going on. "Are ya thinkin what I'm thinkin 'Nette?"

"Ya know it Benz! Let's go gang!" So the 5 of them headed off and there, Cedric greeted them with hospitality and attended to them. The gang ordered their lunch and after 10 minutes, they arrived and they ate. "So the lottery results will be released tonight right?" asked Lazlo as he chewed on the fries. "Dat's right Laz, I hope one of us wins it unlike season 1 when none of us win and we cuss for 2 hours!" Penny exclaimed as she chewed on the ribs. After 20 minutes, Cedric treated them for dessert and they had it for the next 10 minutes and by the time they are done and had paid for the meal, they left the place only to find many campers gathering around the food court. "What's going on?" asked Diana. "Only one way ta find out sis!" Mercedes answered as the group headed there.

At the food court. Peter had loads of food, dessert and soda in front of him. "Okay fat man I never thought you have the guts and appetite to accept the challenge of chowing down 50 burgers, 50 pieces of chicken, 50 pizzas, 50 nuggets, 50 hot dogs, 50 donuts of all flavours, 50 mini cupcakes and 5, 1.5 litres of soda under 1 minute!"

"Oh don't worry Stewie. I can handle it. Just like the taco eating contest I was at before."

 **Flashback...**

Peter is at the taco eating contest with several fat, obese and greedy people which includes Fat Albert and Owen from Total Drama.

Judge: "Okay people. You must consume 200 chill filled tacos under 1 minute to win. Okay, GO!"

Peter stuffed his face enduring the spice while others ate but shortly fall ill or throw in the towel. Peter seeing this stuff his face and then, ate the remaining tacos from the other contestants.

Judge: "We have a winner! Peter Griffin!"

The crowd cheered as Peter was handed a trophy with $100,000 dollars in it. "That contest is hot and spicy. please give me a minute." He turned to his right and breath out a powerful burning fire for 10 seconds and once he's done. Lois appeared to be standing there the whole time and is charred. "Oops sorry Lois." Too late. Lois ended up being reduced to ashes.

Audience:(laughs)

 **End Flashback...**

While Peter is getting ready, some campers are betting their money. "I bet $65!"

"I bet $85!"

"I bet $120!" Bets are piling up and , "You wanna try betting sis?"

"I only got $100."

"Ya don't need to bet much. Just at least 50 dead presidents." So Diana bet half of her money and, "Okay fat man ready? EAT!" Peter grabbed the nuggets and chugged them down. Then, he ate the burgers and hotdogs together at the same time. All cheered as he drank the first 2 bottles. "1 minute left!" Stewie called out. Peter knew he had not much time left as he consumed the chicken and pizza. After that, he drank a bottle and ate some doughnuts and cupcakes. "30 seconds!" Stewie called out as Peter who is tiring out tried to finish the remaining desserts. "10 measly seconds! I bet fat man will lose!"

"We'll see about that Stewie!" Peter scarfed down the remaining desserts in one go and drank up the last 2 bottles. "I win!" He declared. All cheered even though they lost their bets. Then, Peter let out a loud burp that sent some patrons flying out of the mall including Lois who crashed onto a car. "Well, I need to hit the bed. Okay everybody, let's head back and wait for the results tonight. All immediately went to their rides and left the mall.

Back at camp, Lazlo was alone at the swimming pool relaxing on a beach chair drinking coke. He's also wearing Hawaiian swimming shorts. "Where are they?" He thought as suddenly, they arrived wearing their sexy swimsuits. Patsy is wearing a one piece rainbow print strapless swimsuit in which the colours of the rainbow are arranged from top to bottom on the swimsuit. Plus, it's the same one she bought before in the mall. Penny is wearing a one piece bright red peplum swimsuit while Mercedes is wearing the same swimsuit as Penny except the colour is bright pink and it's the same one she bought in the mall before. "Wow! You girls are super hot and sexy! Hey wait a minute where's Diana?"

"She forgot ta bring her swimsuit so she plans ta borrow one. But I wonder who?"

 **Cuts to the scene...**

Turns out Diana went to borrow a swimsuit form none other than Amber who's rummaging through her stuff. "Wow, you got like at about 20 floral print bikinis. I wonder about the floral prints. I see a lot of flower designs in each of them."

"It shows my love for nature. Even Allan loves nature like me and oh! I found it!" Amber took out a black peplum floral print swimsuit which has white and pink flower petal design prints all over it. "This should fit you nicely."

"You wore it before?"

"Yeah, in a swimsuit pageant when I was your age. I won first prize." said Amber. "Well, try it on and see how it looks." She then tossed it to Diana as she went into the bathroom to change. 2 minutes later, she was stunningly a marvellous sight when she came out. "What a perfect match!" Amber exclaimed. "Well guess what? You can keep it."

"For real?"

"Yeah. It's all yours!" Amber then gave her a cheerful smile. Diana smiled back as she left the cabin.

 **End Cutscene...**

"She should be here by now."

"That's true sis!" They turned in see Diana in her new swimsuit. "You're so attractive Diana!" Patsy exclaimed. "Thanks!" She replied as they relaxed on the chairs stretching out as they first work on their tan. They all lay on the chairs and apply sunscreen. "You mind?" Lazlo was seen applying some on Patsy's sexy back as he pleasured himself to feel it which makes her giggle seductively. Penny, Mercedes and Diana are enjoying the sun as they relaxed.

After an hour, Lazlo decided to hit the water but first hatched up a plan. He looked beside at Patsy for a moment and then sneaked behind the chair she's lying on. "Have a nice dive Patsy." He then threw the chair forward sending Patsy into the pool. "SPLASH!" It woke the others. "What the-" Mercedes exclaimed as Patsy resurfaced. "LAZLO!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! That was hilariously wet!" Lazlo laughed when, "You're next Laz!" He got pushed by Penny and then, she got pushed by Mercedes, and then, she got pushed by Diana and she lost balance and splashed in. All 5 look at each other and then, splashing took place with laughter as Diana got out fo the pool and threw a beach ball in and then, dove right back in and all continued getting wet.

After an hour of pool activity, "Boy, I sure could use a break. I'll be off. Enjoy yourselves ladies." Lazlo got off the pool, packed up and left. "I'll go too! I wanna explore the camp!" Diana said to her sisters as she did the same thing. Now, "So...now what?" Patsy asked her sisters when they felt something. "Uh guys. Is it just me or are we..." They looked down in the pool since they are still in it and..."AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Covering their features. "Who da hell stripped off our..."

"Giggity! Giggity! Giggity! Heh! Heh! Alright!" They turned to see a pervert which is a naked Quagmire appear in the pool smiling as he held 3 swimsuits. "Nice fashion design for chicks like you 3! Boy, even your boobies are big, round and sexy especially when in the pool, it's wet and sexier as I thought! Giggity! Giggity!"

 **"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"** Instantly, 3 exposed mongooses jumped onto he pervert and beat his ass down as the audience cheers. After 20 minutes, they left his broken body floating in the pool. "I had enuff swimmin for today. Let's do something else." Mercedes suggested. They agreed as they picked their swimsuits, wore them back in the pool and left collecting their stuff on the way out.

On their way to their cabin, they passed by Peter who's scolding dumb Lois. "How can you be so fucking stupid and forgetful Lois?! I sent you a message to remind you to buy eggs before you meet us at the mall just now and you didn't because you're being high! Seriously, what is the whole camp gonna have for breakfast tomorrow?"

"Well Peter, I think..."

"PRACK!" She got slapped onto the ground by Peter

"No more of your stupid lame idiotic excuses or ideas Lois because they never work! Now how can..." he then saw the trio and had thoughts in his head. "Excuse me girls but can I ask you a favour if you don't mind?"

"What is it fatass?" Penny asked him. "Okay. Can you lays eggs for me please?" That greatly offended them so they kick ass on him as the audience cheered and after 20 minutes, Peter was crushed badly. "Ya know, this wasn't the first time someone mistook the fact that we lay eggs!" Patsy recalled.

 **Flashback...**

The cousins are at the supermarket shopping. Now, they walk by with a cart full of food. They ran into Jessica Simpson who was also shopping and she approached them. "Pardon me but can I ask you a simple question?"

"Uh...okay?" Patsy replied. "Very well, do you lay all those eggs in your cartload?"

"No but why ya ask us dis?" Penny asked her. "Well, if I'm correct. You're all mongooses and they say, they lay eggs. So if you would be nice. Will you come to my house and lay eggs for me please?" That offended them greatly and it made them so livid that they grabbed her and beat the living shit out of her as the audience laughs real hard.

 **End Flashback...**

"It's been awhile since an asshole offended us about it." finished Mercedes as the trio kicked Peter's privates together real hard. **"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! I THOUGHT, YOU MONGOOSES ARE PEACEFUL CREATURES!"** He yelled and hollered at the pain as he passed out. Lois laughed at what happened to Peter until the trio beat her up for no reason but fun. The audience cheers for this and after that, Lois is down and then Amber walked by and saw this. "Whoa. I must thank you for doing this."

"Wait, why are ya thankin us?"

"Long story Penny."

 **Flashback...**

This incident took place while Lazlo and co are swimming. In the cabin, Lois went to the toilet to pee and later came out with a glass which contains her yellow pee. "It smells really good." Being high, she smelt her own urine and even sipped a little bit of it. The audience responded in disgust of what she did. "Well, time to dispose it before anybody knows of it." So she threw the yellow smelly liquid out of the window when, "SPLISH! AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Looking out, Lois saw Amber drenched by her pee and she stinks really bad. Drawing her kodachis, "YOU"RE SO FUCKING DEAD YOU STUPID IDIOTIC BITCH!" All Lois did was close the windows and went into hiding.

 **End Flashback...**

"So I hunted her down but couldn't find her so I went to take a shower after Gretchen, Nina, Almondine and Honey made fun of the way I smell." finished Amber. "Hey, we gave you what you wanted to do at least. You can chill out." Mercedes assured to her. Then, they headed back to their respective cabins.

When the trio entered, Lazlo and Diana can be seen watching TV. "Anything new?"

"Yeah, sis! The Flash has aired again with season 2! The first episode is now showing!" Diana exclaimed. The group sat down together and watched the show for an hour eating Pringles and Lays and drinking soda. They watched the scarlet speedster zip around as quick as lightning saving Central City from random rogues.

After the show, "It's almost time for the lottery results to be released." said Lazlo. "I'll send Al Bundy to buy dinner at Larry's Giant Subs." said Penny as she gave Al some money and he left to do the job. While waiting, the group took a short nap.

Within half an hour, Al returned with the turkey bacon, chicken and ham club subs with chips and soda. Penny allowed him to keep the change as the group sat down to eat. "I stopped to buy this." Al raised up a lottery ticket. "Nice Al." Penny exclaimed as she ate her turkey bacon sub. "Mmmmmm! Good as always!"

"Yeah! I luv this stuff." Mercedes agreed on a they ate. At about 7:30pm, an announcement was made to head to the lounge so they made their way there with their lottery tickets in their hands.

At the lounge, a lot of campers are placing bets all over the place. William is arm-wrestling with Brandon as some campers bet their money. "I bet 175 bucks for William to win!" a bean scout called out, "I bet 225 bucks for Brandon to win!" another bean scout called out as William and Brandon started arm wrestling. In the pool room, "I bet 120 bucks for Chris to win!", "I bet 210 bucks for Stewie to win!" More bets are pouring in as Chris and Stewie began their game. At the poker area in one room, Peter and co are playing poker and betting money while in another room, some bet their money on a fight between Clam and Gretchen and some at betting at the roulette wheel, football table, etc. Seeing all this, "This is chaotic! Everybody's betting their money on anything going on!" Lazlo exclaimed. "So where should we start?" Patsy asked the group. Then, Almondine passed by and answered. "You can start at the arcade. It just opened and lots of people are gaming and betting inside." She then lead them to the place.

When they entered the arcade, it was dark but neon lights are lighting and some campers are gaming at any random cabinet or station with different types of gaming like shooting, racing, fighting and many more. "Looks good. Let's game on niggas!" said Penny as they went to game but not after they paid to convert some of their money into tokens from a convert machine.

In one of the games, "I win! Hell yeah! Pay up Liniment!" The Lemming paid Recon and stormed off in disgust. So far, Recon has beaten the Lemmings, Harold, loon twins and Eddy. "Okay niggas! Who's next to challenge the king of Tekken 6!" Recon dared. Some of the campers had a little experience in gaming when Diana made her move. "I've played this game before! I'll beat yo ass for 200 dead presidents!' Even though Diana is short of money, she has an ace up on her sleeves. "Okay, new girl, I accept!" Recon accepted as Diana sat beside him and selected her playable character. Recon selected his and the round begins!

Recon controlled his character to attack head on but Dian controlled hers, to swiftly avoid the attacks and strike when the iron is hot. "Hey how is she able to..." Recon was stunned at her moves as she delivered fresh combo attacks by surprise through her game character. Recon responded by using whatever combo moves he studied on his' but it wasn't working for her character dodged and struck his' down earning her first win. "Not bad, I always beat the others in 2 rounds consecutively but now, I'll even the score! Game on!" So they game don and the result? "Aw come on! No one has ever beaten me until now and it's a frickin girl that beat my ass!?" Recon was devastated as Diana demands the money so he gave her money and she said. "Truth to be told, I'm a video game expert. That's why." Recon was stunned as she went to meet her sister who's with Penny as they played 'Silent Hill'. "Damn Benz, you're sharpshooting skills are still gold!" Penny commented as Mercedes fired headshots. "I nevah miss my mark and lose my touch in any shootin game!" Mercedes stated as they continued gaming. Beside them, Lazlo and Patsy are plying 'House of the Dead 4' while many other campers can be seen watching, betting and even trying out the games.

Later, "I bet the lottery's about to begin. Let's go and check the results." Lazlo stated as the group finished their game and headed to the lounge. Diana however asked to use the bathroom so they let her as long as she comes on time. So Diana headed to the bathroom while the others met Raj. "Oh you just missed a lot of stuff."

"Like what?"

"Well Lazlo, William beat Brandon in arm-wrestling while Stewie beat Chris in billiards and boy, Clam got his fucking ass snapped by Gretchen."

"Because he was high on bath salts?"

"Probably Lazlo. Plus, I won a lot of money through the bets!"

"Good for you at least." Just then, Brian came to them. "The results will be released in 10 minutes. Tell all the campers to gather at the lounge at once!" He barked out the order as they did.

At about 9:55pm, "5 more minutes and the bet has been decided on the lottery!" Peter said to the whole camp as they watched a commercial and finally, the moment they all have been waiting for as they took out their tickets.

 **Cutaway to the TV...**

Announcer: "I hope you have your tickets because, it's time for the results!"

He dug through his pockets for a card which is suppose to be the results and it took him 5 minutes to find it. Once he pulled it out, he read out he results.

Announcer: "So here is the result which are winning numbers: 90, 12, 78, 34, 56 & 45! So if you win, then congratulations! Up next, _"America's Next Top Model: Celebrity Edition"_ and after that, _"Life as a Psychopathic Killer Season 3"._

 **End Cutaway...**

Everyone rips their tickets and cursed loudly.

Stewie: **"BLAST! BURN IN HELL!"  
** Edward: **"THIS IS BULLSHIT!"** **  
**Gretchen: **"THAT DAMN FUCKA!"**  
Peter: **"DAMN! DAMN! FUCKING SHIT! SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!"  
** Quagmire: **"NOT ALRIGHT!"  
** Joe: **"CURSES!"**  
Cleveland: **"AW HELL NAW!"**  
Brian: **"ASSHOLE!"**  
Homer: **"D' OH!"  
** Eddy: **"THIS FUCKING SUCKS!"** **  
**Penny: **"SHIT!"**  
Mercedes: **"WHAT THE FUCK!"**  
Patsy: **"FUCKING REPUBLICANS!"**  
Lazlo: **"WASTE OF TIME!"**  
Chris: **"EVIL MONKEY!"**  
Meg: **"IT'S NOT FAIR!"**  
Nina: **"WHAT THE HELL!"**  
Almondine: **"DAMMIT TO FUCKING HELL!"**  
Samson: **"CRAP!"**  
Dave: **"DARN IT!"**  
Ping-Pong: **"THIS IS SO BOGUS!"**  
Allan: **"WHAT THE JUICE!"**  
William: **"OH FUCK!"**  
Recon: **"INCONCEIVABLE!"**  
Lee: **"IMPOSSIBLE!"**  
Brandon: **"WHAT A MISADVENTURE!"**  
Amber: **"BLOODY HELL!"**  
Honey: **"OUCH!"  
** Raj: **"THIS IS LIKE A PAIN IN THE ASS!"**  
Clam: **"THIS IS SO DAMN FUCKED UP!"  
**

The cursing continued for an hour until Lois entered. "OMG, did you all have a good time with the lottery results?" All stopped and stared at her for a moment. Then, "BEAT HER ASS!" and the mob ran to Lois, threw her body out the window and beat the crap out of her to vent out their anger against the lottery results. After another hour, they felt better and left Lois bloody wounded and beaten badly.

Now that all calmed down, they headed back to their respective cabins to turn in for the night. For Lazlo and co as they entered their cabin, "Damn! I knew this will happen just like before!" Lazlo stated. "Yeah, too bad da result is da same as usual and..." Mercedes stopped for a moment. "Where's Diana?" All looked around. "Something tells me that she wasn't with us during the time the lottery result was being announced." Patsy recalled when she showed up. "Hey guys. Did I miss anything?"

"Yeah sis. The lottery."

"OMG I forgot! What's the result?"

"If I'm correct. Da numbers are...90...12...78...34...56 and...45." By the time Mercedes spoke of the result. "So check ya ticket and see it for yourself." Diana checked her ticket as the group gathered around her and what they saw made their jaws drop. "OMG sis...

...

...

...

...

...you win da lottery!" Diana was speechless and she was like. "Damn! First day at camp, I never thought I had tons of luck!"

"So whatcha gonna do once ya collect da prize?" asked Penny. "Maybe I'll split it according to the quintet which is us and perhaps get my own credit card."

"Good idea sis! We'll do it tomorrow since the winner has to collect the prize within 12 hours." Then Lazlo thought of something. "I remember she mentioned a quintet which means us. And since we're together as one consisting of the 5 of us. We should name ourselves something that can represent us."

"What is it Lazlo?"

"We should be known as the Camp Griffin Quintet or CG Quintet for short or even CGQ."

"Damn Laz! Dat's a perfect name ta fit us all!"

" 'Nette iz right! I'm in!" Mercedes and Diana along with Lazlo, Patsy and Penny hi-5 together as they changed into their PJ and nightgowns and as turned in for the night especially for Diana since it's her first day at camp and she so enjoyed it. Outside, the full moon can be seen and now, the camp is as quiet as a church mouse.

 **So here, Diana was introduced and her first day was a huge blast with luck also! Yeah, I thank Homeydaclown for suggesting this addition to this chapter since I have brought one of his OCs in this show and story and as for now, the next chapter will be updated soon...**


	9. More Poker Night

**Chapter 9: More Poker Night**

The next day, Lazlo, Patsy and Penny woke up and the first thing they found is a note from Mercedes.

 _Hey guys. Me and my sis left early to get the lottery prize and get my sis her first credit card. We'll also have our breakfast outside. That's all_

 _-Benz_

"Seems like we'll have ta pitch in. Well, let's get to it." Penny went to the fridge and took out some eggs, a pack of bacon, a pack of sausages, frozen hash browns, bread and butter, orange juice and some fruits and other ingredients. "Let me guess, is she gonna make her 'Super Smiles Deluxe Breakfast'?"

"Yeah darling. You guessed it!" Patsy grabbed Lazlo and she make out with him. "Hey guys! Ya helpin me or what?" Realizing it, Patsy broke off the kiss and went to work while Lazlo fainted in love. Soon, he's seen mixing pancake batter while Patsy and Penny did the frying. After that, they cooked the pancakes while Lazlo toasted some bread and spread butter on them. Within 10 minutes, breakfast is served. "Mmmmmm...I'm gonna enjoy this!" Lazlo ate his breakfast heartily as Patsy and Penny ate at a moderate pace. "Mmmmmm...This is good stuff!"

"I'm glad ya enjoy it unlike da others who have to eat Lois' breakfast which taste like shit!"

 **Cuts to the scene...**

Lois is stirring something foul in a large pot making some of the campers want to puke. "Oh fuck. Stewie what's the bitch doing?"

"She's making gruel which taste like her shit. Always recycling stuff to make breakfast that's why platypus boy."

"Oh fuck! I can't take it anymore!" Instantly, all the camper ran out of the Mess Hall and puked loads of barf all over the campgrounds. Brian was pissed. "You sons of bitches! I just cleaned it up yesterday!"

 **End Cutscene...**

"Mmmmmm...sausages and bacon. I like them." Lazlo bolted down his breakfast and Patsy fed him an extra bacon and sausage. "So what's today anyway?"

"Well P, it's suppose ta be poker night which means today is Wednesday."

"Oh okay. We can team up and win the other campers' money."

"Okay then. So what to do?"

"Stone Lois?"

"Good idea Laz! I wanna stone the shit out of her for betting against me during tha big fight last time but first, we wait for Benz and Diana then, we go together!" So it's settled as they continued eating their breakfast.

Meanwhile, Peter is doing his scoutmaster duties or should I say, reading porn magazines. "That's right Ninja!" What the fuck? How did he know my username? Well never mind as Brian entered his office. "Hey Brian. Looking forward to poker night?"

"Oh yes Peter. I look forward to it."

"Good because I'm gonna beat your ass like the time you beat me in the last game!"

 **Flashback...**

The group is playing poker and Brian is next. "So you gonna deal or what Brian?" Peter asked him. Brian shuffled his cards a bit. "Here's your answer." It was a full house. "WHAT!?" All exclaimed. "Yep. 2 minutes and I win! In your face assholes!" he took his winnings and left leaving them dumbfounded.

 **End Flashback...**

"Well Peter, I got work to do so catch you later in poker night." Smiling to himself, Brian left while Peter took out a box full of triple cheese pizza and had them for breakfast with orange juice.

Outside, Mercedes and Diana just got back from camp and bumped into Gretchen. "Hey. The scoutmaster wants to see Diana. He asks me to look out for you."

"What does he want with me?"

"Why should I fucking know? I'm only doing what he tells me to do. Simple as that!" Nudging her sister, Diana nodded at Mercedes and headed to his office at the drop of one's hat. As she left, Gretchen chat with Mercedes. "So whatcha doin tha whole morning?"

"Oh I just brought my sister to get her first credit card and we collected her lottery winning."

"WHAT? So she was the one who won it?!"

"Yeah. In an unexpected twist." Then, Mercedes left Gretchen stunned about it as she met Diana who somehow got her CG uniform. They then headed back to their cabin.

Back inside, Lazlo and co just finished breakfast when the door opened and Mercedes and Diana showed up. "Hey guys, a little busy we are and done. So everything okay?"

"Yeah Benz! You?"

"Yeah 'Nette. Smooth-sailing it went."

"You sure speak like a jedi master." All laughed over it as Diana somehow reappeared from the bathroom in her scout uniform. "It fits me well sis!"

"Now ya look dope! Whoo-hoo! Let's go and stone the big-nosed bitch quintet!" All cheered and left the cabin.

Meanwhile, the Eds are doing a scam one on electronics. "Come right here people and stand a chance to buy an edPhone with better graphics, higher resolution, quick downloading speed and instalment and with a bigger screen! It's even better than the current iPhones sold around the world! If you like video games, you can by the EDbox 500! Even better than the Xbox 360! All at $50 as cheap as a...never mind. Monobrow! Sockhead! Help me with the advertising!" His cronies obeyed as Cleveland was their first customer. "Really cheap eh? Lemme see..." He took a phone and examined it for a moment. Then, he slammed the phone on Eddy's head. "HEY! WHAT GIVES BLACK BOZO!?"

"Really? Really! You think plagiarizing Steve Jobs' products will make more money by cheating me? Very funny. Here's your phone bill!" Cleveland grabbed Eddy and beat his ass while Ed, Edd and the other kids laughing at the ugly scene. "I told you Eddy that plagiarizing other people's work will result in your current situation." Edd stated. "Yeah! Stupid boxhead!" mocked Sarah. "Wow, the last time Eddy was called that was when Kevin's kicking around." recalled Nazz as the other kids just laughed at Eddy's ass kicking from Cleveland.

At the same time, the CG Quintet are having fun throwing stones at a tied up Lois. "OW! OW! Stop it! Stop it please! I demand you immature kids to stop it!" They ignored her and continued having fun stoning her nose when Stewie approached them. "I say people. Can you spare Lois to me for awhile please?" Lois sighed in relief when she believed Stewie will liberate her from the quintet when, "NOW PLATYPUS BOY!" She turned to see Edward holding a large wrecking ball which is tied to the flagpole with a chain attached to it. "Here goes nothing! It came in like a wrecking ball!" He chanted out as he let go and "SLAM!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The wrecking ball slammed Lois' nose and sent her flying out of the camp! All cheered. "What an awesome move you planned Stewie!"

"Thank you very much hip hop girl."

"Just one question. Where will lame old Lois fly to?" Diana asked making everyone wonder.

 **Cuts to the scene...**

As Lois was sent flying, she flew into the Team Rocket Trio consisting of Jessie, James and Meowth who are also sent flying.

Jessie: "Ewww look. An ugly woman with a big nose. How disgusting."

James: "Absolutely. I don't think she's a pokemon trainer or sort."

Meowth: "That's because she's so fucking ugly, no pokemon will want to be under her ownership."

(Wobbuffet comes out of it's pokemon)

Wobbuffet: "Wob-bu-ffet!"

Before Lois can bitch out anything, she suddenly fell mid-air all the way down...

...

...

...

...

...

to the Atlantic Ocean. Team Rocket saw this and laughed for a while and stopped.

Jessie: "Y'know, it's our turn to..."

James: "No need to remind us."

Meowth: "Yeah. We'll do it now."

So, "We're blasting off agaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!" A 'ding' sound was heard after they disappear in the sky.

Audience:(laughs)

 **End Cutscene...**

"Who cares guys. She'll find her way back to camp. Plus, how far will she be flown off too?"

"Good point Patsy darling. Well, time for lunch." The gang agreed as they along with Stewie and Edward headed off to the mess hall. There, it was Whoopee Weiner Wednesday which is revealed that the Eds along with the cul-de-sac kids suggested for today. "I LOVE WHOOPEE WEINER WEDNESDAY!" Ed shouted as he got in the line first. "It's been a while since we had that in Peach Creek." He added as he took some hotdogs with any random toppings of his choosing. The others did the same thing and now, the quintet sat on one table with their trays loaded with some dogs. "All the Fred.G Sanford dogs we can eat! Alright!" Penny then started chowing down. The others ate and chat. "So what are you guys gonna do after lunch?" Patsy asked them. "I'm gonna teach the BRAWL gang how to play poker because it's their first time to know about poker night." said Lazlo. "I'm gonna attend the secret intel club meeting. I got the membership after I fixed Stewie's Machintosh." said Diana

 **Flashback...**

Stewie is trying to boot up his Machintosh. "Dammit! How the bloody hell am I suppose to fix this?! I got free movies to watch and free games like GTA 5 to play, shoot and see chicks get fucked in the strip club!"

Just then, Diana enters the scene. "Got a problem Stewie?"

"Oh yes, this baby has malfunctioned and I'm so pissed! I felt like smashing it on Lois!"

"Well, lemme see what I can do." Stewie raised an eyebrow over what Diana said as she took his Machintosh and started rebooting and working on the keys. She focused hard as she kept working on his Machintosh. After 5 minutes, "Okay. Done!" She passed Stewie his laptop and it was booted up. "OMG, you had a whiz on those. I must thank you with a membership."

"Membership?"

"I, Stewie Griffin am the head of the Secret Intelligence Club aka SIC when only the smartest and geeky campers can become part of it and you, hip-hp mongoose cousin's sister are welcome to join. Membership is free and once you sign this, you're officially a member." Diana never thought she was invited to join a club so she signed it. "Most wise. I'll contact you if we have a meeting or so."

"Okay." beamed Diana.

 **End Flashback...**

"Nice for you Diana."

"Thanks Patsy. Well, gotta go, the club's waiting for me since I got the membership." Diana already finished her lunch so she left the place. Lazlo too finished his lunch and headed off to meet the BRAWL gang while Patsy, Penny and Mercedes continued eating and chatting.

It was like at about 2pm in the afternoon and it's kinda scorching hot outside and now, most of the campers are either in their respective cabins or at the lounge in the clubhouse doing stuff there I guess like relaxing. Inside the cabin, the cousins are bored. "With Laz with tha BRAWL gang and Diana at tha SIC, what to do?" Penny asked as she drank some Sprite. Just then, Patsy saw Amber walk out of the cabin in her bathrobe from their window. "What's she doing?" she asked. "Wanna find out?" Mercedes asked. They nodded at each other and left the cabin.

Outside, the trio approach her. "Hey Amber. What are you doing?" Patsy asked her. "Oh, I'm just gonna work on my specialty. You want to join me?"

"Uh...sure?"

"Okay, let's head to the back of the cabin. It has a lot of sunlight." It surprised the trio as they followed Amber to the back of the cabin.

At the back, "This area has become my private spot for me to do my specialty." Amber explained to the trio as she set a beach towel on the ground with a bottle of suntan lotion and her sunglasses. "So what's your specialty?" Patsy asked. "Here's your answer." Amber took off her bathrobe and to the cousin's surprise, she was...

...

...

...

...

...

Naked. Completely. They watched as she sat on the beach towel and applied suntan lotion all over her nude body and putting on her sunglasses, she lay on the towel and basked under the sun. The cousins stared for a moment then, their eyes lit up because they left and then returned shortly with their stuff and had bathrobes on. Once they set up everything, they removed their bathrobes exposing their nude bodies. The audience whoos over their sexy hot nude bodies as they sat down and applied suntan lotion on themselves. Once they're done, they lay on their towels putting on their sunglasses and bask under the sun with Amber.

Later, "FLASH!" They each raised their sunglasses up a bit and saw Quagmire with his camera. "Is it just me or is it hot out here? Ooooh yes it is not only hot, but very sexy it is. Giggity! Giggity! Giggity! Goo!" Upon seeing this, "Y'know, I'll leave that to you." said Amber as she lowered her sunglasses and continued her nude tanning while loads of beating can be heard and then, "CLANG!" it ended as it now cuts to Quagmire dumped in a trash can brutally beaten up. "Ohhh...My genitals need a little repair if you ask me..." He then passed out as the cousins rejoined Amber to continue their naked tan.

After an hour, the cousins decided to head back to their cabin. So they thanked Amber for her specialty and left with their stuff while Amber continues tanning for the next hour. As they headed off, they saw some campers gathering around. "What's going on?" Patsy wondered. "The SIC is doing a world record challenge!" Dave answered them as he and Ping-Pong readied their cameras. Over there, Stewie, Edward, Meg, Almondine, Recon, Lee, Double-D, Chip and Skip were in front of large deck of cards that were stacked into the White House. Nina is with Diana helping her finish the last touchings. "Almost...got it...steady..." Beads of perspiration trickled down her as she worked to finish the impossible. Nina has extended her neck long enough for Diana to reach and do it just like when she helped Clam get his clothes that were hanging on an extremely high branch. As Diana readied to do it, she gently...

...

...

...

...

...

finished it! The SIC Club cheered. "Yes! Now I can rule the world records challenge!"

"You mean we 'kid?'

"Oh yes platypus boy yes." Stewie then grumbled to himself the desire to take over the world as he ordered the club to have a group photo with their masterpiece. After the loon twins snapped a few shots, Lois suddenly appeared tired and wet. She was also shivering since she flew out of camp and down into the Atlantic Ocean. Plus, she's sneezing and dripping mucus all the way and now, "AH-CHOO!" One single loud sneeze sent the cards shuffling down to the ground. The club was pissed. "LOOK AT YOU HAVE DONE LOIS!"

"We spent the whole morning and early afternoon working tirelessly and now, you ruined it!" The club really are not to be taken lightly as they all pounced on Lois and beat her ass brutally. The others cheered as Lazlo joined in. "Whoa that is one hell of a beating. Right Ollie?"

 **"TOTALLY WORTH IT!"**

"Cool. Let's head back and get ready for poker night shall we?" The cousins nodded as they left with Diana joining them after the club left Lois bruised.

Meanwhile, Raj and Clam are smoking loads of blows and weeds I guess. The whole cabin was filled with smoke and they're very high.

Raj: "Ha! Ha! Ha! I'm so high I can grab a machine gun and shoot like hell!"

Clam: "SHOTGUN!"

They took guns and began shooting the roof for fun.

In the poolroom, William beat Brandon in a game and he was like, "Aw come on mate!"

"Sorry dude. You snooze, you lose!" William then left while Brandon sulked. Then, Mercedes entered. "I see you lost."

"True. Well never mind, at least I had fun."

"Speaking of fun, I can give you some fun and adventure but first..." She closed the door to the poolroom and then, zipping and stripping of clothes can be heard slightly and then, "OH FUCK! I LUV THIS KIND OF ADVENTURE! AHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH!"

"I KNOW YA DO! AHHHHH! AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH!"

So inside the poolroom, it was sexual and after an hour, some nobody opened the door and saw a nude Brandon humping a nude Mercedes on the pool table and they stopped and saw him. He wanted to scream but a cue ball hit his face out of the room and he closed it and ran and the sound of making out can be heard.

Later that night is what they call, 'Poker Night' on Wednesday nights. In the clubhouse and in the lounge inside, some of the campers went to either play pool, watch TV or hit the arcade. Now, it cuts to the poker room where each table had some campers or staff taking the gambit.

On one table, Peter, Joe, Homer and Brian are game on as they smoke and drink beer. "If I win the game Peter, I will make you do something embarrassing."

"Okay Brian but if I win, you'll shave off all your fur and become dopier!"

"Then it's settled. Game on!"

On another table, the eds and the cul-de-sac kids are not only playing poker but eating pizza at the same time. Ed was already dirtying the table with grease. "Damn it monobrow! Stop messing the game!" Eddy scolded. "I'm tellin' mom if you keep messing it up!" Sarah threatened him for he already dirtied the cards with the grease from the pizza but he doesn't care and it made the other kids feel disgusted.

On another table, Penny, Mercedes and Diana are playing against Lois, Raj and Clam. Penny was winning so far and Lois was pissed. "Time to cheat." She thought as she tried to take out her own cards but Mercedes noticed her hand movement and Diana could see it too so she pickpocketed her cards and Lois never knew about it while she's digging through her pockets. As the game goes on. "Okay, cow dick sucking gay-ass bitch and albino pygmy rhino asshole. You call or what?" Penny asked them. But Raj and Clam weren't listening. They were trying to take a peep under their tops. "Clam. Did you see it?"

"Ooh! Full boner!" Both were whispering to each other as they continued peeping. Noticing this, the trio were greatly pissed so they pounced onto the perverted duo and, "WHAM! BIFF! POW! BAM!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Both shrieked as they got their ass beaten by the mongooses leaving themselves vulnerable for Lois to cheat somehow.

In another table, Chris, Chip and Skip are gaming on but the dung beetles are busy doing something stupid. "Hey! You call or what?" Chris asked and to his surprise, "Why are you eating the poker chips?"

"They taste good. Duh." Chip answered. "Yeah. Different colours equals different flavours." Skip added as he swallow one. "Okay...can I try?" They nodded and Chris took a blue poker chip and chucked it into his mouth when, "ACK! ACK! BLECH!" Chris is now turning purple like the colour of the beetles. "Is he alright Chip?"

"I think he's fine and purple like us." Skip answered. Just then, Al Bundy entered and, "What the-" quickly, he grabbed Chris and crushed his neck very slowly until a poker chip was spat out of mouth. "Whoa. Thanks." Chris thanked Al as he turned and shouted at the dung beetles. "YOU NEARLY KILLED HIM YOU KNOW?"

"Uh Skip and I are only offering him a chip to eat." Pissed, Al grabbed the dumbasses and beat the crap out of them. He then piled up their crushed bodies onto Raj and Clam's.

On another table, Lazlo and Patsy are gaming against Quagmire and Gretchen. So far, Lazlo and Patsy are winning. "If we win this game, I'm going to fuck you so hard babe!" Lazlo stated. Patsy giggled and blushed and Quagmire did a headbop and added. "And if I win, I'm going to bang Patsy hard and good! Giggity! Giggity!" That pissed her off and Gretchen even grabbed his throat shouting. "DIDN'T I TELL YA I'M YO MAN? FINE! I'LL DO THIS LIKE THE OLD TIMES! PATSY?" She nodded at Gretchen so they grabbed Quagmire together and beat his ass hard and good. They then piled his body onto the other 4 and continued their game with Lazlo in which the result after 10 minutes is that Lazlo and Patsy won so Lazlo took their earnings and carried Patsy back to their cabin to have a hot and wild night.

So far during the poker games, Mega and her physics won due to their predictions of the cards and it pissed the pig, beaver and bear scout.

Beaver scout: "How the fuck are they winning so easily?"  
Bear scout: "Shut up Wilbert. I'm trying to focus!"  
Pig scout: "I gotta bad feeling about this game."

Well the trio was confused on how they are losing that they start blaming each other and then, fist punching took place as they clash against each other leaving Meg and co to take their winnings and they were left beaten up and crushed. Then, Al saw them and piled their bodies onto the others.

On another table, the BRAWL gang are giving it a shot for the first time against Edward, Stewie and Cleveland. Already, it was boring because of Cleveland. "Y' know, the Walmart sells great quality goods and it's these good ol' days that I come here often because of their excellent business in here and-"

"SHUT UP ALREADY! YOU'VE BEEN ANNOYING US EVER SINCE THE GAME STARTED. PLUS, YOUR SHOW SUCKS UNLIKE FG!" shouted Edward. Cleveland burst into tears and left the table. Because of this, Amber secretly checked his cards and whispered something to the BRAWL gang. They all agreed to it as Edward and Stewie decided to make this quick. "Okay, here's our cards. We win!" They said together as they showed their cards in front of them. They smiled and showed theirs and the result? "Well? Looks like we beat your asses. C'mon gang, let's hit the poolroom." they agreed as they collected their winnings and left leaving the platypus and baby dumbfounded.

Now back to the Eds' game. Eddy and Nazz are winning because they are cheating. Nazz was clever enough to stash some extra cards up in her blouse. "This is misleading! How come we're losing and they are winning so easily?!" Edd exclaimed in confusion as Sarah noticed something. Through their body movement like doing something under the table and facial expressions like snickering at their cards, "I think they're cheating Double-D." He was surprised by this when, "I'M SUPER CEREAL MAN!" Ed shouted out loud stupidly and at the same time flipped the table over scattering poker cards, chips, leftover pizza and boxes and money. Extremely pissed about the situation that Ed created. "You fucking monobrow! You ruined our fucking game!' Eddy shouted as he pounced onto Ed and beat his ass while Nazz tried to stop the fighting when her extra cards came out off her blouse when she bends over to pick her lipstick which she dropped when Ed flipped over the table. Sarah's sharp eyes finally caught it in act. "Aha! You bitch! You cheated!"

"What? Oh no, these are my unpaid parking tickets."

"JUST GIVE IT UP YOU DUMB BIMBO!" Sarah shouted at Nazz' face. "Well then, how 'bout you give it up!" Nazz pushed Sarah onto the wall and she responded by delivering a punch at her face. Both girls then had a fight and all those who are in the middle of their poker game all stop to watch the girls fight. Edd tried to stop the fight but Edward stopped him and beat his ass real hard. He and Eddy then dragged their crushed bodies of the person they beat their ass on and piled them onto the pile that is now big.

Now back to the cousins and Lois, they are still gaming on. Lois being stupid and high and thinking that she is going to win the game easily bet. "I bet $150,000,000 dollars and slave labour for a month from you three and guess what? I win bitches!" She threw her cards down on the table and it shows a three of a kind. However, the cousins smiled and threw down their cards and each shows a straight flush. "Well bitch, we won so you work for us for a month!" Penny declared. "That's not fair! You cheated! You cheated!" While creating a scene, Peter entered smoking a cigar and he was already pissed because he lost to Brian and then, seeing the commotion, "Eh, what's up nostrils?"

"Oh Peter you came just in time. You see..." Lois explained to Peter everything and he nodded as he blew smoke onto her ugly face and said. "Sounds perfectly legal to me, Lois. You deserve to be their slave for the next two months."

"Wait a minute, Peter. It's a month. Not two months.' Dumb Lois corrected. 'It's two months now!' Peter said angrily. "What did I tell you about correcting me in front of the campers!? HUH!?" Then, he burns the cigar against her ugly nose, making Lois cry out in pain with everyone laughing at her. Then, Penny rips off Lois' green shirt & black pants as Mercedes & Diana puts on a tattered brown paper bag that said; 'Stupid Bitch' on it. Everyone laughs & points at her as Brian approached Peter. "Uh Peter, it's time."

Later, "Seriously? You want me to do it?"

"JUST DO IT!" Sighing, Peter took off all his clothes and flexed his fats pretending they are boobs and sang.

 _My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard_  
 _And they're like it's better than yours_  
 _Damn right it's better than yours_  
 _I could teach you_  
 _But I'd have to charge._

He then began to cry as all were watching him do it and all laughed real hard with some taking videos of him.

Meanwhile after winning their game, Lazlo and Patsy are already at their cabin making out and at the same time taking off each others' clothes. Once they are fully naked, "Ooh. I love how big, round and sexy your breasts are Patsy."

"And I love how big and hard you are Lazlo. Now, sit down while I bend down." So Lazlo sat on the bed as Patsy began stroking his member. **"AH! AH! AH! OH SHIT I'M GETTIN HARD!"** Lazlo hollered as his member hardened to the max. Pleased, Patsy put the erected member into her mouth and sucked on it. Lazlo threw his head back moaning in pleasure for a while and began stroking her hair. "I love your hair. It's beautiful and smells wonderful." Lazlo commented about. Patsy felt happiness in herself as she continued sucking onto his member in pleasure. After 25 minutes, **"OH SHIT!"** Lazlo shouted and soon enough, shout out his load into Patsy's mouth. Patsy swallows it up and licked her lips. "Mmmm...that was delicious!"

"I'm glad you like it. Ready to get fucked?" She smiled as she lay on the bed as Lazlo re-erect himself, put on a condom and laid on her. Once in position, he humped her hard. **"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! MMMMM!"** Patsy moaned sexually as Lazlo tugged onto her breasts and massaged them. **"AAAAAHHHHHHHH! Oh Lazlo!"**

 **"MMMMM! Oh Patsy!"** Lazlo said as he pound and thrust her harder. Patsy threw back and hollered sexually over it. **"AAAAAHHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAHHHHHHH!"** Patsy hollered as Lazlo continued the pounding. She then wrapped her sexy legs around Lazlo so that he can pound deeper. Lazlo sure loved it as he had an idea. While tugging her breasts, he massaged them sexually and even toyed around her sexy tits. "Mmmmmm..." Patsy enjoyed it as Lazlo sucked them good when, **"OH SHIT! I'M SQUIRTING AND CUMMING! AAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"**

 **"OH FUCK I KNEW THIS WAS 'CUMMING!' AAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHHH!"**

Both lovers released their loads to each other inside and outside for Patsy as her sext tits squirted out milk right into Lazlo's face. "Mmmmm...fresh and pure." said Lazlo as he fell on Patsy instantly. "Ha...ha...ha...ha...ha..." That, was the sound of both lovers breathing heavily over the intercourse. "You like it?"

"No, I love it! And I'll return the favour with pleasure." Patsy then made Lazlo lie in bed and she poured oil on his erection and she starts giving him the footjob using her sexy French Pedicured feet. Lazlo threw his head back moaning in pleasure. Patsy smiled sexually as she sped in up too just like when Lazlo's having his turn. Lazlo moaned some more enjoying it as Patsy worked on the footjob until suddenly after 50 minutes, **"AAAAAHHHHHHHH! I'M GONNA-"** Too late, Lazlo released more of his load onto her feet and Patsy smiled sexually again as she licked up the supply on her sexy feet. After that, they make out some more with, "Thanks for the night Lazlo."

"You're welcome darling."

"In fact, I wanna go for round 2 again!"

"Okay! Let's!" But not now as they put on their clothes and by the time they are done, Penny, Mercedes and Diana showed up with their large supply of winnings and their slave, Lois. "Sleep outside our cabin! NOW BITCH!" Lois obeyed weakly as she exit the place and slept on their doorstep while inside, the quintet got ready for bed but they also decided to relax a bit before turning in for the night. Penny decided to play Mario Kart, Diana plans to check her Twitter page, Lazlo and Patsy decided to listen to some music and raps together and Mercedes went to make a midnight snack which is a meat club sandwich made out of turkey bacon, roast beef, chicken fillet and ham with cheddar cheese slices on each piece of meat sandwiched by 2 pieces of baguette.

So as nightfall took place, the whole camp was quiet for all were in bed. Well, except one who is still at the doorstep of the CGQ' cabin. "How am I gonna sleep like this?" Dumb Lois asked herself when lightning and thunder flashed and it began raining cats and dogs. "Fuck. How worse can it get?" Lois asked herself again when a lightning bolt struck her every minute as the heavy downpour continues on thus ending it.

 **Now that's a lot of poker gaming around camp and I owe it to Homeydaclown again who helped me with those poker scenes. Chapter 10 updating soon...**


	10. Penalty Kick

**Chapter 10: Penalty Kick**

The next day was bustling in excitement. In camp, all the campers were seated around a football field in which the area is the size of a school field somehow(Not very descriptive in that)On the bleachers, many campers are sitting down chatting because today, Peter made an announcement. "Who's ready and excited for Camp Griffin' first annual Football Frenzy?" All cheered in excitement waving flags and cheering for the football team's names. "I take it as a yes and to begin with, 8 football teams will compete all the way to the finals and which team wins will receive this platinum trophy(platinum is said to be more valuable than gold)and $30,000,000 dollars!" All cheered louder and are all hyped up. "I have invited Jerome who runs the Drunken Night Club to commentate this event while Brian will referee the game. Now before we begin, shall we first...

...

...

...

 **(Cutaway to Quagmire theme title song)**

Announcer: "Who else but Quagmire?"  
Singers: "He's Quagmire, Quagmire. You never really know what he's gonna do next. He's Quagmire, Quagmire."  
Quagmire: "Giggity giggity giggity giggity, let's have sex!"

The cutaway shows the older sister, Candace trying to bust her brothers which are Phineas and Ferb once again and she managed to capture the proof of the two boys doing something unusual for their age. She is so excited about it.

Candace: "AH HA! I finally got the proof that Phineas & Ferb is doing something. Time to bust them! MOM! MOM!"

Then she runs towards her parents room and opened the door to see Quagmire fucking her mom.

Candace: "Mom! Phineas & Ferb are..."

Mom: "Candace! How dare you interrupt!"

Quagmire: "Yeah! Close that door! You're letting the stank out!"

Candace: "Mom. You're cheating on dad. I'm telling!"

Then her dad appears in the room. He was also in the act.

Dad: Don't bother, Candace! This is the most, exciting fun I ever had!

Quagmire:(looks at Candace)"You're up next, sweet thing! OH!"

Announcer: "Who else but Quagmire?"  
Singers: "He's Quagmire, Quagmire."  
Quagmire: "Giggity giggity goo!"

 **End cutaway...**

"Well that was quick. Okay, we can move to the big event." finished Peter and it confused the whole audience as they just continued what they are doing.

Now on the football field are the CG Quintet, BRAWL gang, Ollie and Al Bundy, all wearing blue jerseys with a green random number on the back of their jerseys and a gold star with a green capital 'B' in it as their logo. "This is awesome! We get to be a football team together!" Lazlo exclaimed. "Yeah man! Let's win this together!" Allan agreed as they fist bump each other. Nearby, other teams are getting ready with warm-up exercises and practicing their footwork. Nearby, Edward, Stewie and the Dung Beetles are waiting. "Kid, they should be here by now."

"I know Platypus boy. I called an old friend of mine and he and his cohorts along with your relatives should be here...

...

...

...

...

...

"Right now." Soon enough, a van pulled by and emerging from it are none other than Edward's 4 older brothers, Cheesly, Alpine, Fancy Pants and Phillip. With them are Bart Simpson and his friends consisting of Milhouse Van Houten, Ralph Wiggum and the 4 bullies which are Nelson Muntz the leader and his accomplices which are his second-in-command, Jimbo Jones, Dolph Starbeam and Kearney Zzyzwicz. As they approach them, "Stewie. It's been a while hasn't it?" Bart greeted as they fist bump. "Well, you've brought the calvary I need for our group to win a game." said Stewie. "Yeah, so what's the plan?" Bart asked him. "We wait for now." Stewie replied So they waited as Peter continued on. "Okay, before we begin, let's check the match allocation!" All turned to a large screen installed on the commentary area and the 8 team logos appeared and began shuffling themselves for 20 seconds and then...

...

...

...

...

...

The match allocations are shown to be...

1\. BRAWL Stars VS Big-Nosed Lois Losahs

2\. Rough Pack FC VS Glenn Quagmire United

3\. Cul-De-Sac Strikas VS Psystrikas

4\. Ass Scorers VS Big House Destructors

"I guess we're the first dude." Allan stated. "Yeah man, okay, team, let's win!" Lazlo declared.

"HELL YEAH!" The whole team shouted as the match begins.

 **Match 1.**

The BRAWL Stars' opponents consists of Lois, SpongeBob, Patrick, Lemmings and South Park casts and their jerseys are pink with the purple letter L and jersey number at the front and back of it. Somehow, Lois did the design making her teammates loathe it. "Ha! All of them are stupid except for the SP Quartet!" Penny exclaimed. "Well that's because the SP Quartet have no options but to join her since they tried forming a team but have insufficient teammates to fill up that's why." Lee stated. So before the match begins, they got into position. Al is the goalkeeper while Recon and Lee support him in defence. Lazlo is the captain and also a striker along with Allan and William and the rest are mid-fielders. Amber and Diana are substitute players. "Go team go!" They cheered as it began.

The match begins when Lazlo swiped the ball off with his footwork and kicked it to Allan. SpongeBob and Patrick laughed stupidly as they blocked him. "I got him SpongeBob!"

"Yay! We blocked his ass!" SpongeBob laughed. "Not for long dumb asses." Allan kicked the ball hitting SpongeBob and then, Patrick' faces knocking them down as the ball was kicked into the air. "I got this!" William jumped in the air and caught it with his footwork. He then kicked his way to the goalpost avoiding the Lemmings and SP Quartet's moves and blockade. "You idiots! You can't even kick the ball off his footwork!" Lois shouted and scolded her team for she is their captain and her position is goalkeeper. As William headed towards her goalpost with the other players running towards him, he kicked the ball onto her nose and then, it hit the post and GOAL! The whole team cheered as the BRAWL gang pounced on William and they laughed together. A pissed Lois ended up kicking the ball onto Lee's head. "OUCH!" He exclaimed. Brian seeing this ran to her. "Yellow card."

"What the fuck did I do?" Lois bitched out. "For assaulting your opponent before you can even resume the game. Duh." Brian then left and it annoyed Lois some more. When the game resumes, Lazlo swiftly made use of his footwork sliding down to kick the ball off Louie and Penny caught the ball and kicked it real hard hitting Lois's nose, the post and GOAL again! Lois was furious and had more injuries as for the next 90 minutes, she got her nose brutally smashed by the football 60 times and it always scores for the other team. "This is fucking crazy! The score is now 60-0! How will Lois ever win?" Jerome commentated as Lois had enough so when Mercedes prepared to score, Lois ran off her post and shoved her body onto hers' to prevent them from scoring. As they fell onto the field. "Get yo fuckin body off me stupid bitch!" Mercedes demanded as she pushed Lois off. Then, Brian ran to her. "Sorry Lois. Red card."

"Why again?" The dumb bitch bitched out. "You fouled over the limit. Plus, time's up. Your team loses." Brian stated as Jerome announced the winners of the first match. The BRAWL Stars cheered while, "This is all your fault! We never should have joined your team!" Cartman shouted at Lois' face as the other team players on her team surrounded her and together beat the living shit out of her! The whole audience laughs at her misfortune even the other football teams.

 **Match 2.**

The Rough Pack FC consists of Joe, Cleveland, Homer, Raj, Clam, Samson, Loon twins, Harold and 2 nobodies and their jerseys are brown with the light brown RP and jersey number on the front and back of it while the Glenn Quagmire United consists of himself, Gretchen, the pig, beaver and bear scouts, Mr Krabs, Bonnie Swanson who is Joe's wife, Cleveland's wife and 3 nobodies and ironically, their hot pink jerseys had the blood red word 'SEX' on the front and the jersey number at the back of it. Being rough literally, Cleveland and Homer began the match as they passed the ball to each other roughly pushing off the nobodies in the opposite team but the pig scout swiped it off and kicked it to Quagmire. "Watch me use my dick to-"

"KSH!"

"Not alright!" He fell clutching it as Gretchen took it from here and kicked her way to the goalpost. Raj was the goalkeeper and he's panicking real hard until, "KICK!"

"AAAHHHHHHH!" He screamed in a high-pitched gayish tone as he ran out of his post and the GQU scored a goal. "Wow that was dramatic of the goalkeeper to scream his Indian head off." Jerome commentated as, "You pansy! Are you afraid of a ball?" Joe scolded Raj. "If we lose this match, I'm gonna stuff your head into a toilet bowl!" He threatened Raj. So they continued the game as Cleveland and Homer both score a goal easily because of Mr Krabs who was texting while the game is going on. Plus, every time he scuttles to block the ball, he would trip over his tiny legs. As a result, the GQU lost and the RPFC wins with a score of 10-0. "Seriously crab asshole?" Gretchen shouted. "Hey! It's just a dumb game!" He protested. Gretchen then turned to Quagmire who's still clutching his roots. "And you, why da hell are you tryin ta do with ya stupid dick!? Ugh! This team is useless!" Gretchen was so pissed she kicked the ball it hit the windows of Peter's car. Seeing this, "Well, well, Gretchen, I think there is something productive for you to do right? Get to it!" Peter shouted angrily as Gretchen mumbled and got to work as usual.

 **Match 3.**

The Cul-De-Sac Strikas consists of only Ed, Edd, Eddy, Sarah, Jimmy, Johnny, Plank, Nazz and Rolf and their jerseys are yellow with the orange CDS and jersey number on the front and back of it while the Psystrikas consists of Meg and her friends, Ruth, Esther, Patty, Beth and others like Nina, Almondine, Lisa Simpson, Honey and 2 squirrel scouts and hteir jersey is violet with the sky blue word 'PSY' and jersey number on the front and back of it. The Psystrikas are on the lead as Meg used her physic abilities to predict who to kick the ball to as she, Nina and Almondine made accurate predictions and the eds are thrown into confusion. "How did they of our moves and footwork?!" Double-D was panicking as Eddy slapped the shit out of the sockhead. "Just get all our teammates into defence position! They're coming!" The Cul-De-Sac Team all formed a wall. "At elast Plank can doo the job." Johnny stated for Plank is the goalkeeper. But then, Meg made her move and kicked the ball in lightning speed so fast it began burning up as fire was engulfing the ball and then, "Oh no!" Jimmy panicked as all of them quickly broke the wall and avoided the ball as it scored for Meg's team. "Amazing shot from the physics' captain!" Jerome commentated but upon seeing this, "Meg cheated! Brian, disqualify her team at once!" Peter ordered as he stomped his way through the field to meet him. "But Peter, they didn't commit any foul."

"They deliberately did! They used their stupid psychic powers which they are not suppose to! Didn't you see how the ball was kicked?! They used their powers to turn it into a frickin fireball!"

"That happened in many FIFA World Cups! I even saw David Beckham used that move before even though he is not a psychic like Meg and her team!"

 **Flashback...**

Brian was watching a match where David Beckham was gonna work on the free kick from the TV.

Commentator 1: "And Beckham readies his footwork as we speak."

Commentator 2: "He's in position. He prepares to make his move and..."

From the match, David Beckham kicked the ball in mid-air and delivered a powerful kick that drove the opponent team away in fear as the ball sped faster with flames surrounding it and...

Commentator 1: "It's a fucking goal!"

Commentator 2: "Hell Yeah!"

Brian: "Whooooo! Hell yeah Beckham!"

 **End Flashback...**

"I don't care what kind of bullshit you see on TV. Meg's team is disqualified and that's final!" Peter announced as Meg made her move. "Here's my disqualification dad!" Snapping her fingers once, Peter laughed at her when, "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" He was running in circles as he could feel blue flames engulfing him as he ran out of the field. All laughed as they resumed the match.

Resuming, Eddy and Nazz passed the ball to each other but Almondine slid down and swiped it off as she kicked her way to the goalpost. Sarah ran and tried to push her but she sensed it and jumped in the air with the ball, kicked it mid-air and goal! The physics cheered over it. Samson even shouted. "She's awesome!" But Homer knocked him saying. "You're not suppose to cheer for the other teams you guinea bastard!" Back at the match, Nina scored another goal even though Jimmy and Rolf interfered. Eddy who was getting tired of this because his team did not score decided to cheats so when midfielder Ruth passed the ball to Esther, Eddy ran and swiped the ball with his hands and ran to the opposite goal and rapidly put the ball there 50 times. "Yes! 50 goals for my team!"Eddy exclaimed. "And it's stupid of you to such thing!" Jerome called out as all laughed real hard and Sarah was fuming hard like a volcano ready to erupt. "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! THIS IS THE STUPIDEST THING YOU'VE EVER DID IN YOUR ENTIRE LIFE! IT'S EVEN WORSE TAHN YOUR STUPID FUCKING SCAMS!" She shouted as she grabbed Eddy and beat his ass. Due to Eddy's foolish move, they lost giving the physics the winning edge.

 **Match 4(This will be the final quarter finals)**

The Ass Scorers consist of Chris, Tom Tucker, Herbert, Joyce Kinney, Mort and his son Neil Goldman, 2 nobodies and 3 of Chris's former roommates who are now in this story stick with him. Rogers Chapstick, Virgil MasterCard and James Bottomtooth. As for the Big House Destructors...

"Hey! Where are they?" Brian demanded. "Right here." He turned and saw them all of them with wicked smiles on their faces as Edward, Stewie, Chip and Skip, Cheesly, Alpine, Fancy Pants, Philip, Bart, Milhouse, Ralph, Nelson, Jimbo, Dolph and Kearney marched onto the field. Their black jerseys have a white skull on the front and a white number at the back of it. Chris was shaken by this and peed on his shorts. "This should be easy, Haw! Haw!" Nelson exclaimed as he got into position with his team. Once the whistle was sounded, Stewie kicked the ball onto the goalpost! "What the-" Lazlo spat his soda on Allan. "Dude!"

"Sorry. But look at the game." Allan looked at the replay and what he saw made his spit his soda on Lazlo. "Dude!"

"That was for just now and it was surprisingly unexpected." It was unexpected as Neil kicked the ball to his dad but Cheesly stole it with his footwork and kicked it to Nelson as he and Kearney kicked it to each other and some tried to block them but they are too strong and they ended up being pushed off and they ended up scoring another goal. After that, Chris and Tom Tucker tried to break through but Jimbo and Dolph stopped them. Rogers, Virgil and James backed them up and as they approach the goal, Tom tired to kick it but he tripped over his shoelace and he hit his face onto the ball which rolled to Philip who's the goalkeeper and he kicked it onto Tom Tuckers' face which bounced in the air and Alpine who's tall did a backflip and kicked it in the air onto the goal! Edward cheered as the game goes on with him kicking the ball onto Chris's face and then, Bart finished it. Within the game time, every team player of the Ass Scorers were critically broken down on their bones. The BHDs had won big time with a score of 25-0. The Brawl Stars gasped. "Wow. Dat's so ruthless of dem!"

"Yeah Mercedes mate. This will be a rough match." Brandon agreed as Peter stood up. "Okay, 4 teams reached the semi-finals and we'll begin after lunch." So during lunch, "So who will be our next opponents?" asked Diana as she ate an Iverson Club Sandwich. "According to the teams, my mind tells me we'll face to physics." Allan answered. "How can you be so sure Al?" asked Penny as she ate a turkey bacon club sandwich. That's when Peter announced the team allocation and their team logo appeared with the physics' logo. "Sometimes, I can nevah understanding how telepathic and predictable you are." said Penny. "Well then, shall we plan our strategy?" Lazlo asked the team. "Now that is where my talents can be put to use my friend. I have a plan on how can move to the finals." Lee stated as all gathered around.

Later, the semi-finals begins.

 **Match 1**

As both teams got into position, "Al. I'll be he goalkeeper for this match. It needs to be part of my plan."

"Alright then." So Al and Lee switched positions and as they got ready, Meg and her team had confident faces knowing that with their physic ability, they can predict the ball's movement on their opponents. So when the match begins, Meg made her move running to the goalpost. Diana and Amber tried to kick the ball off but Meg jumped with it and they crashed. "OW!" They exclaimed as Allan made his move. "Let's have a meeting with the minds!" Allan called out as he blocked her. However, Nina and Almondine supported her and it was unpredictable fro Allan to predict where the ball will be passed to until Ruth passed by and Meg kicked it to her! "No way!" He thought as the midfielders passed the ball to one another almost near the goal. "Quick! Gather da team together!" Penny called out as the whole team ran for the goal. After a few more passes, Meg took it from here and used her ability! The football zipped into a fireball and Lee just stood there watching it. "Hey genius you better not get burnt alive or else no one will pay for ya funeral mate!" Brandon called out for he and Mercedes sat this match out. Lee just smiled as the ball sped to him when a flash lit up and Lee caught the ball! "What?" Nina exclaimed. Lee smirked as he delivered a powerful kick that went in the air. "Where's the ball?" a confused Almondine asked as the physics ran around hoping to land on their position. Lisa then went forward and then, "There it is!" she called out as she tried to catch it but the ball landed behind her and into the goalpost! "Yeah! Lee's strategy worked like clockwork!" Recon exclaimed as they all cheered for Lee. Back tot heir opponents, "They may have evaded our move but not for long." Meg stated as the physics continued using their tactic except they alternatively kicked the ball onto different directions randomly but Lee surprisingly pulled it off by repeating his strategy throwing them into confusion as the ball always lands in their goalpost unexpectedly. Soon enough, the BRAWL Stars advanced to the finals. "How were you able to predict our moves?" Meg asked them. "From your last game with the eds, I've studied your tactics and strategy so, I came up with a counter to oppose it." Lee answered. "You're truly a genius! I guess what Nina and Almondine said about you were true after all." Meg exclaimed. "Well, good game." Meg shook hands with Lee as Peter called out. "Ha! Meg is a loser! Meg is a loser! I'm so happy she lost! HEHEHEHEHEHE!" Peter laughed and mocked his daughter until, "FWOOSH!", "AAAAAHHHHHHHH! MY TINY DING DONG!" Clutching it, he ran screaming as all laughed at the fat, stupid man as, "Well, afriendly match equals good sportsmanship btw the stars and physics." Jerome commentated. **"HELL YEAH!"** Ollie interrupted.

 **Match 2**

During the match, Cleveland got knocked off by Nelson. "Haw! Haw!" He laughed kicking the ball to Cheesly who kicked it to Raj in which the ball hit him into the goal! After that, Homer and Bart came face-to-face. "Let's see if you can surpass your father's skill!"

"Eat my shorts!" Bart kicked the ball onto his dad's 'balls' "MY PRECIOUS DOUGHNUTSACK!" Homer shouted clutching them as Milhouse took over but got surrounded by the loon twins and Harold. Milhouse panicked by kicking it back and there, "My turn!" Alpine took it from and used a ricocheting kick onto the loon twins and Harold breaking their guts. Then, he prepared to make another move when Cleveland counter him and swiped the ball off. Now, he's running to heir goalpost and there, Ralph who is the goalkeeper and Chip and Skip are together doing stupid stuff not knowing that something is coming until. "Oh no!" They panicked as Cleveland passed by and kicked it hitting Ralph. "Oof!" However, Ralph was able to resist the impact and they're safe. Fancy Pants and Philip took over with Jimbo and Dolph backing them up. "STOP THEM AT ALL COSTS YOU PUNY IDIOTS!" Joe shouted as it now cut to the scene with Homer choking Bart when Brian ran to him. "Yellow card for attempting to murder your own son! Are you insane or what?" Brian gave him the card as Homer let go of Bart as the game resumes.

It was a rough fight as both sides kept clashing but now, the BHDs decided to finish this because during the match, Dolph kicked his way to the goal but instead, Clam bashed him down thus he got a yellow card and it also means a free kick for the BHDs. So after, the RP FC formed a barricade with their hands clutching their nutsacks. The BHDs were ready as Kearney volunteered to secure their victory to the finals. So as the big, bald, brawn yellow-skinned player got ready. "First person to move is a frickin dead man!" Kearney then kicked the ball so powerful that it ricocheted onto all the players when they tried to run. "HEY!" Joe was furious when the ball hit his dick. "AAAHHHHH!" He hollered as the ball mysteriously ricocheted onto all the players hitting their dicks. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!' All hollered as the ball goaled in thus, they win.

Before the finals begin, "You saw how rough Edward and his team did out there!" Lazlo asked the whole team. "They're gonna throw everything at us brutally since they are all brute and brawn." said Diana. "Not ta mention dat platypussy and baby are the captains of da team." said Penny as they all laughed about what Penny called Edward. "Then how about a new strategy my friends. They may be brutal and brawn but I have a plan to counter their physical strength which means-MMFF!"

"Get to the point genius!" Recon suggested as he stuffed a sweaty sock into Lee's mouth in which he spat it out. "BLEH! BLEH! Very well. Let's get to it. So here's the plan..." All hustled together as they discussed the plan.

Later, "And now we enter the finale! On our left is the BRAWL Stars and on my right is the Big House Destructors!" All cheered as both teams. "Who will win the grand prize?" Find out as we begin the match starting now!" Jerome announced and began commentating the finals.

 **Final Match**

Once Brian blew the whistle, Lazlo made his move and kicked the ball to Allan. Cheesly ran to push him aside but Allan did a ninja flip with the ball between his feet and Cheesly crashed onto Nelson. "Hey muthafucka what gives?!" Nelson scolded him. "Shut and get back in the game!" Cheesly scolded back as Allan kicked it to Penny who did a header to Mercedes. She got it and Alpine blocked her but Mercedes began to move the ball around using her excellent footwork. Alpine was confused as his eyes kept darting around for the ball until he felt dizzy which is the time Mercedes kicked it to Brandon as he and Ollie passed the ball to each other as they ran across the field with many destructors trying to take them down but they kept crashing into each other. "Very impressive moves pulled off by the BRAWL Stars." Jerome commentated as thye headed to the goal where Dolph is now the goalkeeper and Fancy Pants and Philip support him. "Oy mate, do it!" Brandon let Ollie deliver the package as the ball kicked past their defences despite their effort and GOAL! The destructors were surprised. "OMG! We better use what we have. Stop them a all cost!" Stewie ordered the whole team as, "Wait, what the substitute players doing?"

 **Cuts to the scene...**

Chip, Skip and Ralph are licking a tree. "You guys are right. It looks and taste like a chocolate cylindrical bar." Ralph told them as they continued licking with Milhouse watching them as he facepalm himself.

 **End Cutscene...**

"Well at least these losers did their job in the quarter and semi finals, now it's up to us to finish this right?" Bart stated as the match resumes. "And now Kearney kicks it to Nelson who passes it to Bart but wait, he's being intercepted by the Smiles cousins." Jerome commentated as on the field, Penny and Mercedes blocked Bart but, "Hey look, what's that?"

"What's what? Wait a minute?!" Too late, Bart slipped past them and kicked the ball to Stewie. "Watch me bloody people. A baby like me can do this!" Stewie remarkably kicked the ball knocking Ollie down as Edward took over and headed to the goalpost. Recon and Lee attempted a defence but Nelson and Cheesly interfered and as Al readied himself, "Hey Al, you're shoes are united!"

"Wait, what?" Al looked down and, "HEY!" Too late, Edward kicked it and GOAL! The Destructors laughed at them as they cheered. "Dammit! They fooled us big time!" Penny exclaimed. "Never mind. Let them try." Lee advised her so when Al kicked the ball, William jumped to kick it but Nelson pulled his shorts down. "HEY!" All laughed at William and worse, his boxers are exposed and there was these words. "I LOVE PENNY!", "Ha! Ha! Ha! Sexy boxers you got!" Eddy laughed as all laughed and both William and Penny blushed. Seeing this, "Let's speed this up!" Allan took the ball and sped past all the opponents confusing them. "So fast?!" Jimbo exclaimed. "Shut it lanky asshole and surround him! Knock' im down!" Stewie ordered as all the destructors focused their target on Allan who just instantly stopped in front of your goalpost. "Sayonara muthafuckas!" Allan delivered a speed kick and GOAL! "That was as fast as the Flash getting a free McDonald's meal for saving the outlet!" Jerome commentated.

 **Cuts to the scene...**

The Flash just speed punched a gang of robbers and now as they are taken away, "You saved the outlet! Here's a free meal consisting of 2 double-quarter pounder cheeseburgers with large fries and twister fries and a box full of 20 chicken nuggets plus a large coke!" The manager rewarded the Flash. "Thanks, it's a need for speed." The Flash took the free meal and sped off.

 **End Cutscene...**

Speed has become very handy for the BRAWL Stars because during the game, Penny swiftly avoided all obstacles and scored. Mercedes kept doing ninja flips with the ball and scored. Lazlo and Patsy worked together and scored together and the other players either support each other or score successfully. "Gee, Ninja Training sure paid off a bit." Lazlo said to Patsy as he passed the ball to her and jumped to avoid Alpine's low sweep. "I know right." agreed Patsy as she moved to dodge Jimbo and Bart's blockade and kicked the ball and goal! The BRAWL Stars are leading and winning well.

Now it's almost the end of the game and the destructors are having a heated argument. "Why are all of you bloody pathetic out there?" Stewie demanded. "Hey chillax kid who would have expected the fact that they're incredibly swift?" Edward stated. "He's got a good point. How come they're so fast in scoring goals and avoiding our blocking and attacking." Bart added as all were discussing this and Stewie made up his mind. "Then target and bring destruction to the fastest player!"

So once the match resumes, Allan and Lazlo zipped their way through, "Finish it!" Lazlo called out as he kicked the ball to Allan. As he prepared to finish it, "NOW!" Edward, Stewie and Bart low sweep their way and kicked Allan down. "Ah!" He got his left leg kicked and as a result, Brian went there and took out 3 yellow cards. "You 3 fouled at the same time on one specific target."

"Oh don't worry Brian. It was worth it." Stewie assured as they laughed and Jerome announced that the BRAWL Stars will have a free kick. "He never leans." said Brian. "Just like when he tried to rob a bank."

 **Flashback...**

"Okay, Brian. Once this bomb is active. It's boom-shakka-lacka!"

"I hope it works. Let's hope for no casualties." So Stewie got the bomb reayd and once it's active after 5 minutes, Stewie detonated it and, "IOOM!"

The smoke cleared and, "Uh Stewie, what kind of bomb did you make?"

"Well, it's a highly explosive incendiary bomb."

"That explains why everyone in the building is dead."

"Oh, well then, all the cash is ours then."

"You're one fucking carnage killer Stewie."

 **End Flashback...**

Meanwhile, Allan was tying a bandage around his right leg. "So now what dude?"

"Lazlo. I guess you need to finish this for the team!"

"You sure about it?"

"I know you can do this! Do not forget that my belief in you is strong!" Lazlo nodded at Alan as they fist bump.

Later, all the destructors formed a line as the BRAWL Stars are on the field waiting as Lazlo went to the ball and got ready. "This is for my team!" Lazlo thought as Brian blew the whistle. As he charged, "And this is for Allan!" He then delivered the kick. Slow motion was used as the ball sped it's way during the motion being played. And then...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"KLANG!"

"GOAL!" Jerome yelled. "The BRAWL Stars Win!" The crowd and audience cheered as the team cheered. "You did it Lazlo!' Patsy smooched him and the rest slapped his back and knuckle sandwich him as they laughed. As for the klang sound from just now, it cuts to all the destructors clutching their crotches and whimpering in pain. "I never thought that the ball would bowl us over and hit our flesh balls of virginity through ricocheting!" Edward moaned as Penny approached him and grabbed his collar. "What do you want pussy?"

"I WANNA BEAT YA ASS FOR BREAKIN' ALLAN'S BONES AND FOR CALLING ME A PUSSY YOU DIRTY HORNY MUTHAFUCKA!" Then Penny beat the living shit out of Edward as the crowd and audience cheered and laughed at the scene including the hooded figure from chapter 7 who has recorded the whole match through his phone and is watching it. Plus, his phone cover has the same initials. USEC.

Now back there, Peter gave the team the prize money and trophy. "So Allan, still can walk?"

"Yeah. I just take it slow and steady."

"So how do we celebrate our team victory?"

"How about dinner? I know a good place to celebrate our victory."

"Okay. Well now that we are done, let's relax ourselves. We had a long game we played and already, I need a nap." So the team dispersed to relax and relive their stress and tiredness.

It now cuts to the quintet's cabin as they are taking a nap and then, Mercedes woke up. "Gee, I could use a relaxing shower." So she went to the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom, Mercedes stripped naked and entered the shower but stopped. "On second thought, I could use a warm bubble bath." So she changed her mind and started filling the large oval-shaped bathtub while waiting to fill up to the brim, she added some bubble solution at a moderate amount and now, she's looking in the mirror and shaking her boobs at the same time. The audience woos and whistles at the sight and, she's being watched. "Oh yes luv, shake your sexy melons like the way the kangaroo bounces around in Australia!" It turns out it was Brandon watching all this from the bathroom window as Mercedes decided to relax so once it's filled, she prepared to dip her hot nude body in when, "What the fuck?"

"Oops, she saw me!" He thought as Mercedes looked out and saw him, "Oh it's you! What does my adventurous man want?"

"Uh..."

"Get in handsome!" Brandon crawled in sticking to the walls. "How did you do that?"

"Well luv, it's a tendency." He then dropped on his feet and saw her body. "Oh...fuck..." Mercedes smiled and did a cute and sexy pose with her hands behind her head. "Oh now I'm getting hard..." Brandon stated as he suddenly took off his uniform entirely and, "I say we get started shall we luv?" Mercedes blushed as they stepped into the tub and sank in. "Oh, it's so relaxing..." Mercedes leaned her head onto Brandon's shoulder and he did the same on her head. They even hold hands while relaxing in the bubbles and after 20 minutes, both had horny thoughts in their heads. Then, Mercedes adjusted herself and is now sitting on Brandon as her sex is sitting on his member which has erected brick hard. "Well, I feel something hard." Mercedes stated. "And I feel something big, round and sexy!" Brandon stated as his hands grabbed her big breasts and began toying around. Mercedes felt it as she and Brandon adjusted their heads and kissed on the spot but after a few minutes, it gets intense.

"Mmmmmmmmmm!" Both lovers make out as Brandon massaged her breasts. Mercedes enjoyed it as he pinched her tits. "Oh!"

"Now that's what I call, big sexy titties luv!" The lovers then began to make out as they submerged under the bath water for a few minutes and then, they resurfaced to begin the real fun.

First, they got out of the tub and Mercedes went to get a bottle of body oil. She dropped a few drops on Brandon's member who is also on the floor and she began rubbing them with her sexy feet. **"AAAHHHHH! THIS IS GOLD!"** Brandon exclaimed as she rubbed them sexually and he moaned in pleasure until after 20 minute. **"OH SHIT! AAAAAHHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHHH!"** Instantly, Brandon shot out his load on her feet. "Finally!" Mercedes licked the hot load off her feet and then, put her whole mouth in the dick and began sucking on it sexually. "If you can do that luv, I can do too!" He then made her do 69 position as he began licking her pussy with his tongue. Mercedes felt it as she continued sucking his dick faster and in response, Brandon buried his face onto her pussy eating to it. 30 minutes later, both lovers released their hot cum onto each other and they swallowed and licked it up. "Mmmmmm. You're so sexually adventurous."

"Well luv, I'll give you more adventure then, I think I had not enough so..." They stepped back into the bathtub and once he wore a condom, Mercedes leaned back and Brandon thrust his hard boner into her pussy and began banging her. **"AAAAAHHHHHHH! IT'S SO TIGHT AND FUCKING WET!"**

 **"AAAAAHHHHHHH! IT'S SO BIG AND HARD!"**

 **"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! MMMMMMM!"** Mercedes moaned as Brandon began tugging her big breasts. "Oh Brandon!"

 **"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! MMMMMMM!"** Brandon pleasured himself as he pounded Mercedes. "Oh Mercedes!" The lovers moaned as they had their intercourse in the bubbles as they sped it up.

 **"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH FUCK!"** Mercedes shouted erotically.

 **"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH SHIT!"** Brandon shouted as he massaged and squeezed around her big breasts. "Faster Brandon! Take me! Take me whole!"

"Okay! Oh shit!" Mercedes somehow sneaked onto his balls and stroked them while he's banging her. **"AAAAAHHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"** Brandon hollered and shot out onto her. **"HAAAAA...HAAAAA...HAAAAA!"**

"So what do you think?"

"I think it's your turn luv!" Brandon then sped up and pounded and thrust into her even more and tugged her breasts harder. **"OH SHIT I'M-AAAAAHHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"** Mercedes hollered and squirted out her milk and released her load. "Well luv, lemme get em licked off." Brandon began licking her milk off her hot body especially when he licked and sucked her breasts and tits sexually. She moaned over it. "That wus so gold after all."

"I know right? The next time we do it again, it'll be under the showers. Now gimme your lips." So Brandon and Mercedes relaxed in the bubble bath and make out rubbing their bodies on each other for the next 15 minutes and then, rested in the bubbles.

Later that night, the quintet, BRAWL gang, Ollie and Al gathered outside. "So where's the place dude?"

"I'll give you the directions man."

"Okay, me, Patsy and Penny will do the driving." So Lazlo, Allan, Amber and Al in one ride, Penny, Mercedes, Ollie, William and Brandon in another ride and the rest in Patsy's ride. Once all are in, Lazlo drove off first to get the lead ahead and also needed Allan's directions to the eating place.

After 20 minutes, "Is this the place dude?"

"Yeah. It's called the Steakout."

"Because they serve steak? HELL YEAH!" Soon, Patsy and Penny pulled over and once all gathered as a group, they entered the place.

Inside is made of wood. In fact, the infrastructure, furniture and cutlery are made of wood except the knifes. A beaver met them. "Welcome to the Steakout. My name is Chainsaw and I run this restaurant with my 3 brothers."

"You got 3 brothers?" Diana asked him. "Yeah. Buzzsaw is next after me and Sawblade is next after him and they do the kitchen duties together and Jigsaw the youngest attends to our customers starting now." Soon enough the beaver wearing overalls on his black shirt sat them down on a long table. "Here's the menu. We serve steak in different shapes and texture and appetizers like fries. Once you're done. Ring this bell on the centre of the table to get my attention." Jigsaw then went to attend to other customers while the party discussed what to have.

5 minutes later, Allan rang the bell and Jigsaw attended to them. "So what's your order?"

"We'll have 2 cube steak platters, 5 single steak dishes, 5 double steak dishes and 3 triple steak dishes. We'll also have the super appetizer platter and 5 cokes, 4 sprites and 3 iced lemon tea. Done." Jigsaw took it down. "It'll be out soon!" He then went to the kitchen to give the order as Al chat with Chainsaw. "You beavers are named after tools designed to cut wood right?"

"Of course. We use these tools to cut steak more effectively."

"Cool. So do you have a father."

"Yeah. He's always away because he's with his owner. They're wacky racers."

"From the cartoon?"

"Yeah. See that picture over there?" Al turned and saw the picture of a beaver wearing a scarf, goggles for the eyes and a construction helmet and he's seated beside a muscular lumberjack. "Our dad is famous with his owner Rufus Ruffcut. They drive a vehicle called the Buzzwagon #10."

"That explains why the buzzsaws are the wheels right?"

"Right..." Then, Chainsaw turned on the TV which is installed on one of the walls and it shows a wacky race. "Currently, they're racing in Switzerland and oh look! Hey bros! Our dad along with our owner are heading to the finish line!" The beaver brothers stopped what they are doing and watched the race.

 **Cutaway to the race on TV...**

The TV shows the racers are racing on snow and it's a very cold struggle.

Narrator: "And the wacky racers are approaching the finish line and boy, look at all the snow! They're all piled up! How will the racers go through the snow?"

It cuts to 2 sneaky racers which are Dick Dastardly and his dog, Mutley.

Dick Dastardly: "They will have to go through the harder way! Time to snow heavy!"

Dastardly pressed a button and the compartment of the back of the car opened up and a cannon launched large piles of snow all over the place.

Dastardly: "Ha! Ha! Ha! Now that's what I call a snowstorm! Right Mutley?"

Mutley snickered as some of the racers behind them got pelted by the snow.

Narrator: "Now that's a lot of snow you launched Dastardly."

Dastardly: "Why thank you."

Narrator: "But wait, the buzzwagon is catching up cutting through the snow!"

Dastardly: "Wait, what?"

From behind, the Buzzwagon can be seen cutting through the snow using the log on the front to clear the path.

Dastardly: "Not gonna happen! Let's bring in a cold, seismic disturbance! Mutley! Fire the grenade launcher!"

Mutley snickered and went to the back and opened up from the compartment and launched a grenade from the grenade launcher. Upon seeing this, "My gosh, quick Sawtooth take the wheel! I'm gonna hit a homerun!" The beaver took the wheel while it's owner took an axe attached from the side of the wagon and hit the grenade back. However, it exploded in mid-air and a rumbling sound can be heard. Dastardly is already approaching the finish line when, "Uh, what's that sound?" Soon enough, a large piled of snow came crashing down and buried his ride!

Narrator: "In a turning point of the race, Rufus Ruffcut hits the grenade back which exploded in mid-air causing an avalanche that buried the Mean Machine and speaking of him, the Buzzwagon takes first! Followed by the Bulletproof Bomb which took second and third place goes to the Army Surplus Special! That was cold race and I think we need to bring in the shovelling crew to dig out Dastardly."

At the pile of snow, the 2 sneaky racers popped out and, "DRAT! DOUBLE DRAT! TRIPLE DRAT!" Mutley just snickered.

 **End cutaway...**

"Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" The beavers cheered when, "DING!"

"Oh it's ready!" Sawblade and Buzzsaw hurried back to the kitchen and after 5 minutes, they wheeled out a cartload containing their order and once it's set. "Enjoy!" they exclaimed and they went back to their duties. Soon, the group can be seen chewing the juicy , succulent meat. "Look at all dese protein!' Mercedes exclaimed cutting her steak. William can be seen ripping, shredding and tearing his 3 steaks with his teeth and Patsy can be seen pouring A-1 steak sauce on her steak and the BRAWL gang are enjoying the appetizers which are fries, nuggets, popcorn chicken, wedges and onion rings with ketchup. Ollie and Al can be seen taking cubes of steak and eating the juicy meat. All enjoyed themselves for the next 20 minutes until the whole feast has been eaten clean. "Dat wus so good! Thanks for treatin us Al!"

"No problem Penny." Allan replied as Jigsaw showed him the bill. "$120.50 bucks. No problem. Here's my credit card." Allan did the payment and all is well that ends well as they elft and the beaver brothers bid them farewell. "Come back again soon!" They called out as they headed to their rides.

Back to the party, "Hey gorgeous is that your uncle and aunt?"

"Yeah. They quit working at Baskin n Robbins and established their own ice cream business. The Precious Parlour."

"How bout we drop by for a light continental dessert?" All agreed as hey headed there which is a few blocks away from the Steakout.

Soon enough at about 10pm, all returned to camp and said goodnight to each other as Ollie went to his ride and left for his apartment. They headed to their respective cabins and for the quintet, they got ready for bed as they changed into their nightwear and Penny revealed something. "Check this out. I ordered it and they delivered it while we're out!" It was a display cabinet and soon, Mercedes put the large platinum trophy in. "This will be a remembrance ta our achievements!" she staed as they smiled about it. After that, Lazlo and Patsy went to bed together. "Night Lazlo. It sure was an active day and a juicy night right?"

"True. well, sweet dreams sexy chick." Lazlo greeted back as she giggled and blushed. Then, lights out for the camp as the night passes on.

 **That was wild and active during the big game especially the fact that I brought in some characters from other shows and new ones I created. The next chapter will have more from the other shows. Chapter 11 updating soon...**


	11. The Country Club

_Now it's time for, "Ranting with Edward and Stewie."_

Edward: "Ouch. Being in a full body cast is a pain in the ass."  
Stewie: "That's because you got pwned in the ass bitch! Ha!"  
Edward: "Whatever and let's begun."  
Stewie: "Okay to start off, new campers are joining us and they are from other shows including FG."  
Edward: "Yeah and today's chapter will be about a club. It's no ordinary club."  
Stewie: "It's a country club."  
Edward: "No details about it but we know this is what the chapter might be all about."  
Stewie: "Okay and also, last chapter was actively a kick! Right Ollie?"

Ollie Williams: **"IT WAS A BLAST AND AN GOAL FOR DA WINNING TEAM!"**

Edward: "And they celebrated by eating steak."  
Stewie: "And I'm craving for some right now."  
Edward: "Then let's go and get some with fries! So, I'm Edward."  
Stewie: "And I'm Stewie."  
Edward+Stewie: "Join us again on "Ranting with Edward and Stewie."

* * *

 **Chapter 11: The Country Club**

The next day, the campers are up and are doing their own stuff. Some are at the gym, pool, clubhouse and other facilities doing their own stuff. It cuts to the quintet ready for ninja training but first, Diana needs to pick a weapon and she's looking through and also, she's a beginner. "Just remember, the weapon you chose to wield in your service will bond with you through trials and challenges." Allan briefed her as she continued looking through. "Hmmm...what's this?" Dian took out a staff which is specialized to split into 2! She then reconnected them back into a single weapon. "The Bo Staff and Tonfas are shaped borrowed into this specialized weapon to be used more effectively." Amber stated as Diana jumped in the air detached her bo staff into tonfas and whacked some dummies. "I think these weapons will come in handy." Diana stated. "Then so be it." said Allan. So Diana chose her weapon and the ninja training begins for the quintet.

At the main cabin, Peter was in his living room sitting on a couch and watching cartoons while eating his breakfast which consists of 3 15-foot turkey bacon and ham subs, 2 packets of Ruffles and a carton of apple juice. "Hehehehehe! Those cockroaches are street-smart! They know how to beat that Oggy cat's ass! Hehehehehe!" While he's laughing at the cartoon he's watching, Brian entered the room and, "What the fuck?! Peter! What's that fucking smell?!"

"Oh, uh..."

"You forgot to clean up the pizza boxes?"

"Uh, what?" Brian facepalmed and decided to get his report done. "Well anyway, new campers are dropping by."

"When?"

"Split into 2 groups. The first group will arrive in the morning and the other group will arrive during lunch."

"Okay thanks for reminding me about the during lunch part."

"Why?"

"I need 2 campers to pick up my car that I left to give it a new paintjob after lunch. Why don't you look for them to do the job?"

"Well if you say so Peter."

"Good and one question, what time are the first batch of campers coming?" He got his answer when a hole broke through the roof and, "KIDS NEXT DOOR!" 5 kids entered from above and, "Let's make ourselves welcome in this camp." Peter and Brian who were hiding from the roof busting scene looked to see them. "Did they say, "Kids Next Door?" Peter asked. Noticing them, the boy wearing a red shirt, grey shorts and he's bald made his move. "Sorry about the intrusion but yes, first, we are the KNDs and we've come to spend our summer here because our days of fighting adult tyranny has lessened a lot and we decided to reward ourselves by dropping by for some time."

"And just who are you people?"

"Ah yes, forgive for my introduction. Call me Numbuh 1 and these are my operative cohorts. Numbuh 2, 3, 4 and 5." From left to right he pointed at each kid which are the German obese kid wearing an aviator helm, a Japanese girl with an extremely long sleeved green shirt and long black hair, a boy with a bowlshape style blond hair and wears an orange shirt with a hood and long, blue pants and an African-American girl with black hair tied into a braided ponytail and wears a dark blue shirt with 2 long, white lines on her sides letting Peter know who they are. Plus, they are wearing white shoes except Numbuh 1 who's wearing brown ones and they are his J.E.T.A.B.O.O.T.S. "I see. Well, Brian. Make our new campers feel welcome around the camp and remember to get 2 campers to pick my car."

"Okay, okay." Brian took the KND and Peter just continued his stuff. "Kids Next Door. More like, Kissing Nipple Dickheads. Hehehehehehehe!" Just then, "WE HEARD THAT!"

"Oh fuck."

Never mind as an hour has passed and now, Lazlo, Patsy, Penny and Diana are in their cabin doing their own stuff. Diana is surfing the internet, Penny is watching a sitcom and Lazlo and Patsy are cleaning their ninja weapons. "Y' know, today's training is too easy because it's all about the art of disguise."

"Yeah Lazlo and where's Mercedes?"

"She's in the shower Patsy."

 **Cuts to the scene...**

Mercedes can be seen showering with somehow, Brandon. Right now, Brandon just pinned Mercedes to the wall, thrust into her and tugged onto her breasts as she moaned in pleasure erotically as the water showered them.

 **End cutscene...**

"I hope she doesn't take too long because we need to shower also since the ninja training also involves some weapon training and it's rigorous." finished Patsy as Mercedes exit the bathroom. "Yo Laz n P! Your turn!"

"Well it's about time!" Lazlo stated as he and Patsy entered the bathroom together.

Outside, the KND are establishing their cabin on a tree. "We should call it a treecabin since we're building a cabin on a tree just like when we built our HQ in Sector V!" said Numbuh 2. "Good idea Numbuh 2. Let's get to it!" So the KND worked on their treeptop settlement.

While they are working on it, Recon and Lee are outside their cabin working on something new.

Recon: "DC servo-motors."

Lee: "Here."

Recon: "Titanium plating."

Lee: "Here."

Recon: "250 mm diameter thulium sawblades."

Lee: "Here."

Recon: "Rechargeable Energy Power Fusion Battery."

Lee: "Here."

Recon: "And complete!"

He then raised them in the air and wore them on his hands. "These Razor Energy Cutters should slice things up in a split second. Watch!" The gadget powered up the sawblade inside surrounding it with energy and then, it fired an energy sawblade. "VEEOW!"

Back there, "We're almost finished with our outpost, now Numbuh 2, cut this piece of wood I'm holding and-"

"ZIP!" The energy sawblade did the work surprising the KND. "Who would fire such hi-tech weapon?" asked Numbuh 5. They all went to look down and, "Sorry 'bout that!" Recon called out. "Hey, what's that he's wearing?" Numbuh 2 and 4 jumped down to meet them. "Hey, nice device you got." Numbuh 2 commented on. "Thanks. Me and my buddy work it out together." Recon and Lee then exchanged a fist bump. "So my friends. What are your names?" Lee asked them. "I'll answer your question. We are the Kids Next Door!" Numbuh 1 answered as he, Numbuh 3 and 5 descended down to meet them. "Whoa, so you're the guys who specialize in 2x4 tech right?"

"Correct and uh...I never catch your name."

"Oh yes. Recon's the name. My partner here is Lee." The group greet each other as Numbuh 1 invited Recon and Lee to their treecabin to bond.

Meanwhile, Quagmire was surfing the internet and looking at porn. "Alright! Alright! Alright!" He exclaimed as he browsed through some porn images when, "QUAGGIE!"

"Not alright!" He exclaimed as Gretchen grabbed him and beat his ass. The audience laughed at the sight as Gretchen grabbed the computer and smashed it onto his head. Then, she stormed off warning him. "If I catch ya doin it one more time, you'll get the worse out of me! YA HEAR ME!" Quagmire just groaned from the inside of the computer until the wires still connected to it short circuited and "BBZZZZZZKKK!" He was electrocuted. Ouch, that was "shockingly" pain killer.

Later, the campers are heading to the Mess Hall for lunch. Recon, Lee and the KND are heading there and discussing at the same time when 2 coaches rode in. "Well what you know people. New campers!" Peter exclaimed as he went to meet them. The doors opened and a figure stepped out first and when Meg saw it, "OMG!" she exclaimed in horror. The figure was a girl with blonde hair and hot looks. She was accompanied by her group of jocks, cheerleaders and popular kids. "Hey look Meg well if it isn't Connie D'Amico your high school classmate and her party. Aren't you excited?"

"NO Dad! She came here to cause trouble and sow discord on me!" Meg shouted at her dad and she was panicking at the same time. "Who cares you pig. Go and meet her in person!" He grabbed Meg and threw her onto a mud puddle and there, Connie and her party are waiting. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the ugly girl Meg. It's been a whie since we made fun of her ugly ass and flat chest right?" Her party laughed as they took up stones and threw them at Meg making her feel more miserable. Peter laughed at this sight. "Hehehehe! This is way too miserable for that pig like the time she was cyberbullied online."

 **Flashback...**

Meg was surfing the internet and went to check her inbox. "What? 60 emails from PG? Who is he?" She opened them one by one and they all say the same message.

 **You are fucking fat, stupid and ugly. No one likes and nobody cares about you disgusting pig! You'll never have a boyfriend and a bright future. You are nothing but a dirty, stinky smelly pig who fucks up a warthog who is as fat as you pig! Hehehehehehe!**

Meg was horrified and was full of misery as all of a sudden, more emails of the same message and sender was sent to her and she was so horrified she cried bitterly. Then, she stopped for a moment. "Only one person in this world always calls me a pig..." She suspected.

It cuts to Peter in his room sending emails to Meg. "Hehehehehehe! This is so much fun! Sending those cyberbullying email to..."

 **"DAD!"**

"Uh-oh. Gotta go!" He closed his laptop and dashed out of the room and out of the house.

 **End Flashback...**

While Meg was being harassed by Connie and her party, more new campers showed up. Among them is, "Oh boy! We're in a summer camp!"

"Yeah pudge. Totally not my standards."

"Oh come on Gorgonzola! It'll be fun especially when I get to hang with my Chowder!"

"What?! I'm not your boyfriend!" Just then the quintet came out and Patsy saw a familiar face. "Well, well if isn't the pink cabbit, Panini that I whooped her ass good in the Holiday Special."

"And well if it isn't the loudmouth mongoose slut who talks lots of shit behind people's back and who fucks many guys besides her monkey boyfriend."

 **"WHAT THE FUCK YA SAY ABOUT ME!"** A pissed Patsy ran to punch Panini but Lazlo stopped her. "Ignore her darling. You'll beat her ass soon enough for those insults she said about you." She cooled down as the quintet went to meet new campers. "What a slut indeed." Panini mumbled to herself as Ceviche the yellow male goat who is wearing an aerobic suit joined in followed by Kimchi, Chowder's pet stinkcloud. "Do you have to bring that garbage cloud with you pudge?"

"Of course Gorgonzola! We're inseparable and where I go, he goes too."

"So much for a cloudy with a chance of stinkbombs." The green rat with the candle on his head mumbled as he and the group moved on.

Nearby, the eds are meting some new campers who look familiar to Ed. "I've watched all the seasons of your show and I love your antics!" Ed is talking to 2 boys. One has a large football-shaped head and the other has a unique hairstyle which was a hi-top fade. These boys are Arnold and Gerald. Now, Gerald's talking to Ed. "I also watched your show and you always make me rotfl man."

"What the fuck does that acronym mean?"

"Eddy. It means, "Rolling On The Floor Laughing." I was also like that everytime I watched Tom and Jerry."

 **Flashback...**

Edd just finished his household chores and decided to watch TV. "Tuning to Tom and Jerry." he said as he changed the channel and then, his show is on as Tom was trying to catch Jerry but the mouse always gets away leaving the cat into lots of trouble.

Later, Sarah and Jimmy went to visit him to ask him something but upon entering the house, Edd was rolling on the floor laughing his head off real hard. "Sarah, is it just me or Double-D is being...what's the word? Oh, hysterical?"

"No Jimmy. He's been watching that old cartoon Tom and Jerry for 4 hours straight." Sarah answered as she turned off the TV but Edd was stilling laughing out loud so they shrugged their shoulders and left his house.

 **End Flashback...**

"I can still remember how humorous this cartoon is."

"Yeah whatever sockhead." Eddy exclaimed as Ed continued socializing with Arnold and Gerald followed by the other kids from their region. Among them is, "Whoa. Wolfgang?"

"Nelson?" Both boys along with their gangs went to meet each other. "You met this adolescent 5th grader before yellow skin Muntz?" Stewie asked him. "Yeah. I ran into him in PS 118 when me and my gang were lost once."

 **Flashback...**

Nelson and co were walking through PS 118. "Are you sure we're on the right track back to Springfield?" Dolph asked him. "Shut up and let's move!" Nelson ordered as they moved on when, "HEY! You yellow skinned freaks! What are you doing in our turf!?" The boys turned to their right to see Wolfgang and his cohorts which consists of Ludwig his former rival and now, friend and ally, Edmund his sidekick and Mickey who is aka the 'Weasel' and 11 other boys who are 5th graders. "Uh..."

"You're not going anywhere without a fight!"

"Haw! Haw! We'll see about that!" Nelson and Wolfgang charged and executed all kinds of moves. Both gangs began cheering for their ringleaders as it goes on for 10 minutes until both are tired.

Wolfgang: "Y'know...you have...cool moves...out there..."

Nelson: "Not bad...for your...moves...too..."

Then, they shared a hug as both gangs were surprised at first but then, cheered out loud. "I'll lead you and your boys out of this area so that you can go back to your hometown." Wolfgang offered and so he did.

 **End Flashback...**

"And tht's how we met and we even hoped to see each other again." finished Nelson. "And the time is now!' added Wolfgang as they laughed and socialized. Other kids like Helga, Phoebe, Harold, Stinky, Rhonda, Sid, Eugene and many more from PS 118 mingled with the scouts. Then, Peter made an announcement. "Will all the new campers report to the hall now." So all made their way as Connie finished humiliating Meg when she saw Allan come out of his cabin. "Wow. What a hotshot. His blue hair and eyes are perfect! He shall be my one and only boyfriend!" She thought dreamily but it was cut short when Amber came out and the bunnies hold hands. That pissed Connie off. "How dare that ugly curly haired rabbit steal my future boyfriend! She doesn't deserve to be with him! That skank will pay for this! She must be removed from this camp at once!" Just then, Lazlo and co went to meet her. "Hello. I'm Lazlo. And these are my..."

"UGH! Go away you hairy, smelly monkey and take your disgusting weak and inferior mongooses away from me! They're so hideous and lame I could barf in my own toilet!"

 **"WHAT YA SAY MUTHAFUCKIN SKANK!?"** The mongooses were so pissed at what Connie called them and they advanced to beat her as but a group of jocks led by the black one named Doug formed a wall I front of Connie. "Too bad. You're stupid and useless creatures. Go to hell." She mocked as she and the jocks left them. That pissed them even more. "Who do ya think she is? Queen Bee? That's why she scoffed and mocked us?!" Mercedes asked in an angry tone. "C'mon girls. Just chillax and we'll get our lunch." Lazlo assured to them as they headed their way to the Mess Hall.

Inside, Peter did the introduction. "These new campers will be joining us for this summer. Make them feel welcome." The new campers do far are Connie and her party, the KND, Chowder and his friends and the _Hey Arnold!_ cast. After the intro, the chefs served the campers lunch which consists of spring rolls, fried wontons, roast potatoes and roast chicken with garlic rice. All enjoyed the meal as Arnold and the boys sat on one table. "Oh man you're right Arnold, this camp is going to be a blast!" Harold exclaimed to him as he ate his lunch in one go. "I'll get another serving." he then took his tray and went to get some more. On one table, the quintet had their lunch and on another, the BRAWL gang. Connie continued to stare at Allan dreamily but seeing Amber beside him made her feel anger and hatred which will later result in a feud.

After lunch, all went to do their stuff while Peter attended to the new campers. Lazlo and Allan are chatting when Brian saw them. "Ah the boys I've been looking for."

"What is it Brian?"

"Well Lazlo, I need you and Allan to do a simple task for the scoutmaster. All you need to do is to pick his car up at this place called, "Marcus' Mecha Shop."

"Sure thing. It'll be a piece of cake! Let's go dude!" Allan said to Lazlo as they left camp on foot but not before Connie stopped them. "I first want to speak to the bue hair."

"Sorry. I got business to do for the scoutmaster with my buddy." Allan replied as they left. Connie wasn't pleased as she saw him wave Amber goodbye. She then walked towards her and grabbed her by the collar. "You better stay away from that blue-haired bunny because he's mine! No girl like you should hang out with him. Your looks are horrible unlike mine for I am the pretty one and you are the ugly one! Do you get the picture!" She demanded and snarled at her. Amber was nervous and frightened as Connie pushed her down. "You don't deserve to have him! I will be the only one to do so! Get it or what!" She spoke rashly to her and left in a disgusted mood.

Now back to the boys, "Gee Allan. I never thought this season will have new campers which are from other shows besides the eds."

"I know right. Things are gonna change." The boys chat about it as they continued walking. they son reached Da Pines City after half an hour. They passed by many shops and food outlets and after walking for another half an hour. "Hey, wanna check that sports centre over there dude?" Allan asked him. "Sure, it doesn't hurt to check it out for a few minutes." said Lazlo as they entered the place.

Inside, they saw jerseys, sports shoes and equipment all around the place. "Cool! Let's check it out!" Lazlo took a football and did a bit of footwork on it. "Nice one dude!" Allan exclaimed as he checked out some track shoes. "I really like these and they come with my favourite colour." The boys checked out some more and then remembered to get Peter's car so they left.

As they continue walking, "Gee, I wonder what's happening at camp?" Lazlo wondered as they walked on.

 **Cuts back to camp...**

Back there, Lee is sitting on the doorstep reading a book when Park who is one of Arnold's friends walked to him. "What are you reading?"

"The Biological Studies."

"Cool. What is it about?"

"The study of the biological issues on all living things."

"Tell me more about it."

"Next time my friend. I got a card game to play with my buddy." Just then, Recon emerged with a deck of card called."Mecha Cards.". "Ready?"

"Duel!" So they duelled with Park watching them. Nearby, Sid and Numbuh 4 were laughing at Eddy's failed scam as he was being bashed by Joe and AL for his' "Eddy's branded watches. You watch it and it will tell time and watch over you." Plus, many kids from the PS 118 are laughing at this scene.

Outside a cabin, Edward and his 4 older brothers, Stewie, Chip and Skip, Bart and his friends, Nelson and his gang and Wolfgang and his gang are beating up background characters and robbing them off their money and inside another cabin, Amber was there alone. Just listening to music through her iPhone and reading a fashion magazine while eating some chips. "Omg, I really will look hot if ever I get a chance to wear this dress." She thought as she browsed through. But she was also being spied by Connie who's venting out anger in wanting to get rid of her so that so she can keep Allan herself.(It might become a feud btw 2 girls over a boy)At the pool, Quagmire is fucking Gretchen and at the tennis court, the mongooses had made a bet on the best out of 3 matches as Patsy and Diana play against Penny and Mercedes and finally, Peter is at the clubhouse stuffing his face with hot buttered popcorn while watching a strip show on TV.

 **End Cutscene...**

"Well, I guess the camp is running smoothly." said Lazlo as they finally reach the shop. A mechanic was seen putting on some finishing touches on a car. "Hello stranger. We're sent by Scoutmaster Griffin to pick his car up." The mechanic looked at them. "Scoutmaster Griffin aka Peter Griffin?"

"Uh...yeah?" said Allan. The mechanic stared at them for a moment. Then...

...

...

...

...

...

 **"I WANT TO KICK HIS ASS!"**

"WHAT?" Both boys were stunned at what he said. "You wanna know what he did when he dropped his car at my mech shop?"

 **Flashback...**

Peter just dropped his car at the mec shop. "Marcus. You in here?"

"What is it sir?" the mechanic went to attend to him. "Well, my car got smashed by a football and I noticed that a scout was suppose to fix it herself left it astray so I brought it here myself to have it fixed with a new paintjob and here's my money." He paid the man as he parked his car in his shop. As he turned to leave it, "Hey Marcus. What does this lever do?"

"NO! DON'T USE IT!" Too late, Peter tuned it on and a car which was stationed behind Peter's got smashed onto the ceiling. "Oops. My bad."

 **"THAT'S MY CAR YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! POLICE!"** A pissed Marcus shouted. "Okay, see you again someday." Peter made a mad dash out of the shop

 **End Flashback...**

"Well, since he does not have the guts to show up at my doorstep, can you please pass this gift to him?" Marcus took out a box wrapped in paper with a ribbon. "Uh...okay?" said Lazlo. "Thank you and the car is fully restored with the new paintjob and it's over there." He said pointing at the car which was repainted with the same paintjob somehow. "Okay...Lazlo. You drive. And I just sit back and enjoy the smooth ride."

"I guess I can drive a car but all you can drive is a speeder bike." Lazlo replied to Allan as they got in and Lazlo started the engines since he found Peter's car keys on the seat when he's about to enter. So now that the boys got his car, they drove off back to camp.

As they drove off. "Dude that was easy."

"I know right and-WHOA!" a stack of $100 bills landed in front of the car. "DUDE! Let's get it!" Allan got off the car and prepared to take the stack when it flew off. "GET IT MAN!" Lazlo steppe don the gas and pedal as they chased the stack of money. "Allan. Careful! I can't see!" Allan moved aside so that Lazlo can drive while he stand on the car trying to get the stack that was still flying. "Faster dude! Faster!"

"I hope I don't damage the car!" Lazlo exclaimed as he drove faster. Since he has driving experience, he can swerve accurately without damaging the car and Allan is able to hold onto the car really well as he made many attempts to grab the stack but all failed. The chase goes all throughout the afternoon making the boys forget their task.

After the wild chase, "This time, I got it!" Allan called out as he finally grabbed the paper stack but it slipped off and, "WATCH OUT!" Lazlo called out as he put on the brakes. The car stopped in front of a large iron gate. "You got it man?"

"No dude. It just went through this gate and...I wonder what place is this?" that's when laughter took place and then, looking through the gate, Lazlo and Allan peeped through to see several people gathered around a slightly obese black man who was wearing a Hawaiian shirt unbuttoned with a white vest underneath it and brown shorts. 3 men and women dressed in summer clothes and drinking cocktail are with him along with 2 brawn and buff men dressed in dark grey shirt and shorts in which they are security guards. All 9 people are laughing at Lazlo and Allan as the black man reeled in the stack of bills. "Hahaha! Ya fuckin idiots fell for it!"

Lazlo: "Idiots?! What the fuck was that for?!

Allan: "Yeah and where are we anyway?"

"See it for yourself morons!" One of the men answered. So they looked up and saw the sign on top of the gate.

 **Country Club of Wealth and Riches.**

"Wealth and riches?" both boys exclaimed. "Of course ya stupid boyz! Dis exclusive club is for da rich only! No one else iz allowed! Only the rich like me! The Country Club Boss because I run dis club!" The slightly obese black man stated arrogantly. "Then what about that stack of bills?" Allan asked him. "Oh, we use that as a prank for the outsiders like you fucking dweebs! Ya'll fell for it! Ha! Now get yo' ass off this area! Da club owns it!"

"You made a fucking grave mistake for doing that! You need better insults and your club is fucking useless and stupid! Why only the rich huh?"

"Because of this. GUARDS!" he bellowed. The guards around him went towards them and the gate was automatically opened for them. "What the..." Both boys exclaimed as the guards punched and kicked them down! "Oof!" Looking at Peter's car, "Looks like it had a new paintjob Bob."

"Yeah. Bub. Let's take it!' So being strong muscular guards, they carried it from the bottom and took it away for the club. "HEY! That's not yours!"

"Who cares niggas! Everything an outsider steps into my turf, anything they own belongs to da club ta make it richer and we don't give a fyuck about it! Now scram or my men will beat ya asses so hard ya can't fuck some chicks!" The Country Club Boss ordered as he and his companions laughed and mocked them. Then, aftert he guards brought the car I, tey grabbed Lazlo and Allan and delivered a punch that sent them flying. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Country Club Boss and his companions laughed at their poor misfortune as they continued drinking their cocktail and, "Wanna play croquet guys?"

"Sure Tekoa! Let's!" So they did.

 **Meanwhile...**

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"CRASH!" On a pavement, "I can't believe this Country Club took our scoutmaster's car and booted us out with disrespect!" Lazlo complained. "That Boss had no honour and trust! He's disrespectful and arrogant! I hope I can wipe that frickin smile off his face if I had the chance!" Allan complained too as they brushed of the dust on their uniforms and walked back to" camp. "At least if I had brought my Blue Dragon Blade, they would have also taken my sacred weapon away."

"Wait, why didn't you bring it? You always bring it around with you man."

"Well, I must have left it on my bed but at least my friends know of it so they won't touch it."

"I hope so. You remember the time you nearly lost it because it was borrowed."

 **Flashback...**

Allan was panicking hysterically. "Where's my Blue Dragon Blade?! Someone stole my sacred weapons!" Lazlo was with him trying to help find his katana. "When did you last put it?"

"I put it with my clothes on the docks when me and my gorgeous went for our morning swim!"

"I see. Well, wanna grab some lunch? We'll find it later. Okay?" He nodded and they headed to the Mess Hall for lunch. There when they entered, "MY KATANA!" He yelled as he ran and kicked Lois on the face. The audience ooh and ahh at his ninja kick and soon, the katana landed on his hands. "You stupid lame woman! How dare you grab hold of this sacred weapon! It has been passed down from my ancestors to generation to another even until now in the Blue Dragon Clan in Japan!"

"Oh sorry. I only borrowed it to cut some luncheon meat and I also accidentally marinated it to add flavour in the meat while cutting them."

"WHAT?! BRAWL GANG!" The whole gang appeared by their leader's side. "Brawl the living shit out of her!" And all 5 boys pounced on her and beat her ass. The audience roared with laughter at the brawling. "Serves her right! Now I know what happens if anyone gets hold of the katana." Lazlo thought as the continued to enjoy the brawling on Lois and all the campers laughed at this.

 **End Flashback...**

"Trust me Lazlo. This will be first and last time someone gets hold of my sacred weapon."

"I know Allan but now we have to worry about one thing. How to explain this situation to Scoutmaster Griffin."

"Ooooooooooh. Fuck." Now that was a major problem as they continued walking back to camp.

 **Back at _Camp Griffin_...**

When Lazlo and Allan returned at about 5:30pm, they ran into Chris. "Hey guys. You're just in time for Movie Night later. The movie shown will be called "Deadpool" and there will be snacks being sold by my older sister and her nerdy friends. Cool huh?"

"Oh...uh...yeah! It's cool! It's cool!"

"You guys seem to be guilty. Is there something wrong?" Lazlo and Allan first looked around and then, "First of all, is your dad around?" Lazlo asked. "No, he and the others went to Las Vegas."

 **Cuts to the scene...**

Peter, Quagmire, Joe, Cleveland and Homer are driving a rented 4x4 SUV. "LV HERE WE COME!" Peter shouted as he drank some beer and threw the empty bottle at a man killing him. "Giggity! Giggity! WE'RE ALMOST THERE GUYS! I CAN TASTE SOME SEXY CHICKS WAITING FOR OUR ARRIVAL!" Quagmire shouted as the 4x4 SUV reached Las Vegas and they passed by a man banging a woman until another man showed up, drew out a gun and killed him. He then went to the woman and banged her making her feel horny.

 **End Cutscene...**

"Whew! That's a relief." said Lazlo as he and Allan explained to Chris what happened. "Omg! I knew this is gonna happen!"

"You knew about this?"

"Yeah Allan! 2 days ago, I was walking when 4 security guards approached me and beat my ass took my gun! I bought to kill the evil monkey that was dwelling in my closet."

'Whoa. You're not the only victim I suppose." said Lazlo when Chris noticed something. "Oh yeah. I forgot this. EVIL MONKEY! RUN!" Chris ran away yelling like mad as Lazlo and Allan decided to meet their respective groups.

At the quintet's cabin, "So that's what they did?"

"Yeah Patsy. They don't give a fuck about it."

"I understand Lazlo. In fact, I have my stuff taken from them!"

"So do us!" Diana stated. Penny and Mercedes nodded in agreement. "In fact, almost everybody in dis camp had their stuff taken by tha country club!" Penny added. "William's football got snagged, Brandon's favourite boomerang and even Recon's laptop got snagged!" said Mercedes. "This country has gone too far into taking tuff that doesn't belong to them! They only do that to make their place rich and they look down on everyone outside their residence! I had enough! I'm gonna teach them a lesson!"

"But that's impossible Lazlo! No one has ever tried to oppose them. It makes matters worse like who knows? They might boot us out for the camp and claim it for themselves!"

"Oh don't worry Diana. I got a plan that only me and my buddy can do!"

Later during dinner, as the quintet and BRAWL gang are having dinner, Lazlo and Allan nodded at each other as they asked to be excused and went out of the Mess Hall. "You got something to tell me dude?"

"Yeah Allan. If we want to get the car back, we need to infiltrate the country club and reclaim it from the interior!"

"Hmmm...that's a good plan! And I know how we can do it! Tomorrow, we infiltrate in the morning and then, we'll get the job done swiftly without getting into trouble!"

"Okay man! Let's remember it and do it right!" The boys fist bump and then, "Hello. You must be Allan. How do you do?" they turned and saw Connie wearing a long-sleeved shirt that shows her sexy figures and she wore a mini skirt to show her sexy legs as she walked towards them. "I must say, you are some hot boy perfect for me and my body to get fucked! Wanna be together?" She then hissed at Lazlo. "Stay out of my way smelly monkey!" She then grabbed Allan's arm. "Cool reflexes. How about you drop by at my cabin and there, I'll-"

"Hey guys!" Allan went to meet his gang as Connie who was about to plant a kiss on his fell down. "OOF!" She then stood up and was very pissed that her plan to swoon him failed. More like, swindle him or something as Allan stick with his gang and they headed to the lounge for Movie Night.

Outside the clubhouse, the physics are working on the snacks. So far, hot-buttered popcorn, nacho chips with cheese dip, chili dogs and different types of soda was prepared by them. Right now, Eddy and Nazz got their snacks and as the physics continue their job. "Great job girls. Let's keep the service running."

"Hahaha! So pathetic Meg!" They turned to see Connie and her group of jocks, cheerleaders and popular kids. "I don't know why you're in this camp. You should leave and never comeback. Only people like us deserve to stay!" Connie then grabbed some chili sauce and splatter it on Meg's face! "Hey!" Nina and Almondine went ot clean off the mess as Connie and her party took the snacks without paying and they went it. Next in line is Helga and her friends. "Wow. How come you don't do something about this problem like fight back or something?" Helga asked them. "Yeah. I find that blonde girl too cruel at her age." said Rhonda. "Nadine. Do you have the money?" The dark-skinned girl with a spider leg-like dark blonde hairstyle nodded and took them out. As the girls took their snacks, Phoebe turned to the physics. "Y' know, Helga has a good point. Basically, you just need guts to fight back at your oppressors. Don't you think?" It seems like Meg has a lot of thinking to do as she and the physics continued their services.

Now in the room, the movie is being played as all enjoyed themselves laughing at Deadpool's sense of humour as he talked about his background while killing bad guys. The BRAWL gang are seated together and Allan and Amber are enjoying themselves sharing hot-buttered popcorn. Connie apparently is sitting beside Allan and is glaring at Amber so she grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to her with a ravishing smile. Amber could see this so she pulled Allan back to her. Connie did the same thing and likewise, Amber so they had a tug-of-war over a bunny which caused some disturbance due to their gestures but Amber plied street smarts so she let go and Allan was pulled onto Connie so hard she was knocked off her seat and a large cup of Fanta Grape Soda drenched her and it pissed her making her blood boil over her loss to Amber as Allan made her cuddle to him.

As the movie goes on, some crazy antics took place, Ed ate his buttered toasts creating a crumbly mess. "Ed! Stop making a mess!" Sarah hissed at him but he just kept crunching and, "MORE BUTTERED TOAST FOR ME!" That pissed Sarah off so she grabbed Ed, dragged him out and threw him out of the lounge. The audience laughed at such scene as back there, Johnny ran out of popcorn so he tried to swindle some from Edward and his group but they caught him red-handed and they altogether beat his ass and threw him out and Plank. the audience laughed at this scene again as back there, Lois was drinking soda until she runs out of it so threw it away but the large cup hit the film projector and it fell done damaged. The movie was then disrupted. "Hey! What the fuck just 'appened?" Penny demanded. "I know who P!" Mercedes pointe at Lois who was trying to put the projector back on but it fell into a million pieces. "Omg, I hope I can..." Too late, all the campers are so pissed, they beat the living shit out of Lois. The audience laughed real hard as Lois was thrown out of the lounge and landed on a mud puddle. "How can this get worse?" Then, the broken film projector was thrown out and it hit her head knocking her unconscious.

Back at the lounge, Edward, Stewie and Diana managed to install a spare film projector and once it's on, they fast forward to where they stopped at and soon, everyone's back to watching the movie as Lazlo and Patsy are seen sharing some nachos until they got hold of the last piece. They smiled as they broke it into half and enjoyed themselves as they also shared a loving kiss making the audience awe in sight. So the movie goes on and all enjoyed it without any disruption occurring until it was finished with spoiler news from Deadpool bout a second movie being planned with a Marvel character named Cable. "Wow. that was an awesome movie man!" Gerald told Arnold. "That's true. Especially the way he kills his enemies is lethal and bloody if you ask me." Arnold replied as all of a sudden, Eddy who just finished his drink threw it away and it landed on Wolfgang. "Who the fuck threw this shit at me?" He demanded as Harold who saw this laughed. "Oh? So it was you who fat motherfucker!" He snatched a popcorn bag from Curly, the psychopath and threw it at Harold but he missed and because of what he did, Curly pounced on him and assaulted him. Son enough, all the campers began to have a food fight but some managed to leave the lounge in time it escalates even more.

Now to the sextet as they made their way back to their cabin, "Dat was an action-packed thrillin' movie! right Benz?"

"Yeah 'Nette! It was hilarious and some killin' we saw right?"

"I know right!" They laughed about it as they reached their cabin. It was late as the quintet got changed into their nightwear as Lazlo wore his pjs and the girls wore their nightgowns. As they got into bed, Patsy noticed something. "Lazlo. Are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine babe. I just remember scoutmaster Griffin's car. Me and Allan still need to get it back before he returns tomorrow."

"Oh you have plenty of time Lazlo. He and his friends return tomorrow late afternoon."

"Now that's a relief. Thanks Patsy." He then gave her a kiss on the cheek and she blushed. "Hee! Hee! Hee! Thanks Lazlo! Well, goodnight."

"Okay sweetie. Goodnight." They then went to sleep together as the camp lay silent for the night.

 **New campers, a feud rising up and how will Peter's car be retrieved from a country club full of rich, arrogant and wicked people? Find out in the next chapter!**


	12. The Country Club's Downfall

**Chapter 12: The Country Club's Downfall**

The next day, it was morning at about 8am. And at the Mess Hall, breakfast service is being run by Chowder and his friends. "Let's show them our skills guys! Marzipan City style!" Chowder announced to his group as they began the preparations. Now while this was happening, Lazlo and Allan are outside making preparations. "This should be easy man! All we need to do is mop the floor clean and scram before we are even noticed!"

"That may be to hasty. Listen, how about we go out for breakfast and discuss this situation. We need to make sure nobody knows of it."

"Okay, let's hit the road on foot!" Just then, "Oh Allan..." they turned to see Connie. "Surprise!" She removed her top exposing her 45C breasts in front of hm. A lot of boys around the camp hooted and hollered at her sexiness. but Allan wasn't so into it. "Many girls in Japan did the same thing in front of me in high school. Still, doesn't affect my instincts. C'mon dude." He and Lazlo made their way out and Connie was very pissed as Quagmire appeared and took a picture of her boobs. "Alright! Adding it into my pron album! Giggity! Giggity! Heh! Heh! Heh! Alright!" Connie screamed for help as her gang came out but too late, Quagmire was able to escape. "Whoa. That cheeky asshole got luck on his side this time!" Lazlo joked to Allan as they laughed when, "Hi Allan. Going somewhere?"

"Oh hey gorgeous. We're just gonna be out for a while. Tell the BRAWL gang that okay?"

"Sure thing blue hair."

"Alright then gorgeous. See you later precious chick." Amber blushed at his words as they left and Connie who was watching this was even more pissed so she took a stone and tried to hit her but it backfired as she went inside and the stone hit the door bouncing off onto her face. She then fell into the mud and all gasped. "Oops. I think she just got spa treatment right?" stated Lois. "SHUT UP!" A jock shouted at her as he punched her nose to shut her up. Then, "Did somebody knock on the door?" Amber asked the group. There was silence for a moment. Amber then stared at them with a confused look for a moment and ended up closing the door.

Now outside the camp, the boys walked their way to Da Pines city and went to Dylan's Diner and there, sat down to talk about their plans to take Peter's car from the country club. Plus, both boys are wearing trench coats and fedoras like Italian mafia thugs to hide themselves somehow. A waiteress then approached them. "May I help you?"

Lazlo: "We'll just have a cup of coffee each."

Waitress: "Okay, anything else?"

Allan: "You got something for the morning?"

Waitress: "Oh yes. We have the Breakfast Platter Special. It consists of scrambled eggs, 3 strips of bacon, 3 sausages, 3 pancakes with butter and maple syrup on top and 2 slices of buttered toasts with orange juice."

Lazlo: "Okay, we'll have 2 of those to go with the coffee."

Waitress: "Very well." She took down the order and left to attend to others and send the order in. Now back to the boys. "Okay, time for business." said Lazlo. "So, you know the location of the club?"

"Yeah. Before we got booted, I planted a tracking device on the structure to mark it's location. Plus, the device has a camera to record the interior." Allan took out a device and it revealed a holographic view of the entire country club. "Security is on high alert 24/7 but there are bushes on the sides of the wall inside and outside. We can sneak into the grandeur place without getting caught and there, we begin the infiltration." He then closed the device just in time the waitress returned with their orders. As she set it before them, Lazlo took out his credit card and paid her in advance. "Now it's my turn to pay."

"Yeah. I did pay for the gang before." Allan chuckled as he cut his pancakes. Lazlo can be seen eating the scrambled eggs. "Mmmmmm...so luscious!"

"I know right? Well, itadakimasu."

"Yeah. It's my treat and my idea to got o this place for breakfast and that's why that Japanese word means..."

"Let's eat."

"Okay."

"Plus. That's what the Japanese word means."

"Oh I see." As they ate, "So I wonder how's the camp?" Allan asked.

 **Cuts back to camp...**

Back there, the campers are playing baseball, the mongooses along with 3 kids from the show, _Recess_ named Ashley Spinelli which is the tomboyish girl(but everyone calls her by the surname), TJ Deitweiler who was the leader of his gang in the show and Vince LaSalle the popular jock and the SP Quartet against Edward and his large gang. The physics and Arnold and his group are watching them. "HAW! HAW! I'm so 'surprised' that a girl is playing baseball against us!' Nelson mocked. "Now that's sexist!" Helga exclaimed. The girls began protesting to this remark but Spinelli smiled. "I'll like to see you try." She dared. Nelson glared at her as he nodded at Jimbo who was wearing the baseball gear and is ready to catch the ball so Nelson threw a supercharged fastball so fast all could not see it but Spinelli smiled and, "WHACK!" The ball flew off so fast that in Peter's cabin, Lois was looking out at the view when, "KSH!" The ball struck her nose. "AAAAHHHH!" She bitched out as she fell off the window and, "THUD!" onto the ground. All those nearby laughed at her even at the baseball field.

While this was happening, Quagmire is at his cabin looking at an album which he calls, "The Photo Boobs". "Alright! Alright! Alright!" In his porno album, it contains pictures of boobs from all the female campers. Examples like Lois's, Gretchen's and many more like as if he took pictures of every female's boobs in camp. Quagmire continued browsing through when he saw a missing space. "Oh come on! How can I forget that!" He then had a perverted idea. "Alright!" He stated as he took his camera.

Later, he's outside the BRAWL cabin on top of the roof. He took out a saw and cut a hole quietly to get in. He removed the wood he cut and he peeped in to see that he has cut through into the bathroom. He then saw a large bathtub full of bubbles and then, the door opened and Amber entered in wearing her light pink bathrobe. Quagmire watched as she scattered rose petals all over the bath and singing at the same time and after a minute, she then undid her bathrobe and let it down exposing her sexy naked body. Quagmire's eyes lit up in pleasure as she stepped in and sank into the floral bubble bath and relaxed in pleasure. Quagmire then decided to take action as he attached a hook to the roof and lowered himself down quietly to not disturb her enjoyment. He got close to her mid-submerged breasts as he quietly blew the bubbles and petals off with a gentle breeze until he got a full view. "Alright! Let's get the photo finish!" He readied his camera but he never knew that the hook attached was starting to lose strength on holding him since the hook is somehow rusty. "Just a little more..." Quagmire was adjusting the view until, "Alright! Say boobs!" He then took the picture.

"FLASH!"

"SNAP!"

"Not alright!" Only now, he realised the hook was breaking apart and, "CRASH!"

Okay, that startled Amber. "Huh? What was that noise?" That is when...

...

...

...

...

...

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Whoa so much for her time to relax in her bubble floral bath and soon enough, the other BRAWL gng members entered and then, "HEY! What's that double-chinned bastard doing in our turf!?" William demanded. They turned to see Amber sinking into her bath completely in fear and knowing that it has something to do with it, they grabbed Quagmire and threw him out of their cabin. His camera then landed in front of the mongooses who are passing by. "Hey, I wonder what kinds of photos are in store for us?" Pasty asked her cousins as they checked each shot. "No! Don't !" Quagmire begged them. Well, too late. **"YOU FUCKIN PERVERTED DOUBLE-CHINNED ASSHOLE! HOW DARE YOU SNAPSHOT OUR BOOBS!"** The mongooses then kicked and stomped on his body. The audience roared with laughter and likewise, the other campers. From the BRAWL cabin. "Well, that bastard got his desserts." Amber thought as she watched the brutal scene. After watching it, she went back to her floral bubble bath.

 **End Cutscene...**

So let's head back to the boys as they finished their breakfast and since Lazlo paid early, they left the diner and went to execute their daring and risky plan. First, they headed to the club. Next, they went to the side of the gate and found the bushes in the exterior area and hid there avoiding security. "Okay, you remember our last ninja training?"

"The art of disguise?"

"Correct!" Allan took out his tennis attire and Lazlo took out his. "Now I know why you asked me to bring it along." said Lazlo as they swiftly changed into their disguise. Once they are done, "Now let's cut access into the structure!" Allan took out a cutting device. "Recon calls it the Laser Slicer 1000." He then cut an X swiftly and Lazlo removed he sliced metal poles. "Let's get in before we are spotted!" He said as they entered into the bush which is in the interior area. Before moving on, Lazlo put the poles back in place carefully and Allan used another of Recon's inventions called the Hand Glue Gun. He squirted a bit of super glue on each sliced pole and they stick within seconds.

Now that they are in, Lazlo asked Allan. "Okay, art of disguise and now what?"

"We blend in."

"What? I though we're suppose to get our scoutmaster's car?"

"Apparently, if you remember one of your ninja training, there is this way of avoiding attention by drawing to one's self."

"So that means. We can't be hasty in getting the car right?"

"Right. Plus, we don't know where the car is in this rotten club."

"Okay then. Let's welcome ourselves!" So they emerged from the bushes and passed by 3 men in tennis outfits since they are in a tennis court. One of them noticed the duo.

Man 1: "Hey guys. Are you familiar with these youths?"

Man 2: "Dunno but the way they are dresses looks to me like they are members of this club."

Man 3: "True fact. We don't know them but they are part of this exclusive and luxurious grandeur." They then continued chatting.

Now speaking of the duo. "It worked! They easily think we are part of this club!" said Lazlo. "Yeah! How stupid can they be?" said Allan. "As stupid as Chip and Skip trying to climb "Ice Mountain".

 **Cuts to the scene...**

Chip: "I got my mountain gear ready Skip."

Skip: "Okay Chip! Let's climb the ice mountain!" They are standing beside a large 1 litre bottle of water somehow. Edward came out and facepalm his own face.

Edward: "Are you fucking kidding me?! This is not a mountain, it's a drink you nitwits! Now c'mon! The SIC has new members and we need to meet them!" Edward then left to meet the new members who are Phoebe and Numbuh 2. Now as for the dung beetles, "Ready to climb? Because...

 **"GET YOUR FUCKING ASSES HERE NOW!"** the beetles scrapped it and went to join Edward.

 **End Cutscene...**

"So what we do int he club Allan?"

"How about some exploring. This club sure is exclusive but not so opulent."

"Okay then." So Lazlo and Allan explored the country club for a while. They saw many members enjoying the wealth and riches beyond their wildest dreams. They came across many facilities in the club in which their camp also has. "It's gonna rival our camp soon enough." Allan told Lazlo as they continued exploring when Lazlo's stomach grumbled. "It's been 2 hours man, should we..."

"Have lunch? Leave it to me!"

"I was gonna say the first part. Oh well." So they entered some exclusive café where they were amazed to see it gleam with gold. "I never thought this club can afford gold." said Lazlo as he noticed Allan pickpocket a credit card from a man. "Why you do that for?"

"Turns out this credit card is also a membership card for the members to dine in and pay with it to prove their membership in this club and the good news is, the cards do not have a name but evidence to prove that they are members of the club. Now, shall we?" The duo fist bump and sat on a square table with white linen tablecloth on it. A waiter saw them and gave them 2 menus. "Let's see...they got good stuff."

"Just like our camp."

 **Cuts back to camp...**

At the Mess Hall, Patsy, Penny, Mercedes and Diana cooked a hearty lunch which consists of turkey, bacon, ham, Swiss and chicken club sandwiches, southern chicken salad, fresh green salad, fish and chips, roast beef and chicken, BBQ chicken, pork chops and lamb chops. It was a meaty lunch as Ed, Harold, Homer, Ollie and Al are trying to get as much meat as they can. Chowder even joined in. "I like this stuff." He said. "No fair! I can't believe these mongooses can cook better than us! Especially the pink haired slutty one! Panini complained as Patsy who heard it was pissed. **"THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA KICK HER CABBIT ASS BACK TO MARZIPAN WHERE SHE BELONGS!"** Patsy pounced on Panini and they had a catfight. While this was happening, Lois went to get her lunch and somehow ate a club sandwich but spit it back onto Diana on her face. "THIS FOOD SUCKS! IT TASTE LIKE SHIT!" She bitched as she threw the eaten sandwich away back at Diana's face again. Penny and Mercedes are very livid. **"YOU STUPID HEARTLESS BITCH! HOW DARE YOU INSULT OUR COOKIN SKILLS!"** Penny shouted. **"YEAH! YOU EVEN SPIT AT MY LITTLE SISTA! I'M GONNA KICK YO ASS AND SMASH YA HIDEOUS NOSE!"** Mercedes exclaimed as she and Penny pounced on Lois and beat the shit out of her. During the beating, Diana who just washed her face to remove the spit joined in and she can be seen smashing her nose with her foot. Everyone all roared with laughter including the audience as the pandemonium wnt on wildly.

 **End Cutscene...**

"I could use some delicacy." said Lazlo as they kept looking. Then, the country club leader showed up but they hid their faces in the menus pretending to look. It was a close shave as the waiter returned. "So, ready to order?"

Lazlo: "Yeah. I'll get the steak set meal with some iced lemon tea."

Allan: "I'll have spaghetti Bolognese with Swedish meatballs and gravy to go with and for drinks, same as my buddy."

Waiter: "Okay then. I'll arrive soon enough." He collected the menus and went to submit their order. So while waiting, the duo took out newspapers and looked at the news to avoid drawing attention to one's self which is one of the ninja techniques as it goes on for some time. Both boys can see the country club leader stuffing his face with lots of food while he's flirting with 4 hot strippers giving him a "rub down" Both boys cringed at the sight when, "Here you go. Enjoy."

"Finally." They exclaimed quietly as they ate their lunch. "Boy, this stuff is good." said Lazlo. "It's gonna rival our camp food soon enough." said Allan as they savoured the food. After a good meal, Allan paid for it. "Thank you very much. We look forward to seeing you again."

"It'll be soon enough." said Allan as he looked at his name tag. "Donovan." The waiter smiled as they left. Then, "So what are you gonna do with the membership card?"

"Return it's membership and ownership back in shuriken style." Allan then saw the man he pickpocketed from before. He was frantically searching for his card somehow and a woman who must be his wife was waiting impatiently. Allan then took it out and shot it back into his left pocket like a shuriken and the duo then left. As for the man, he now searched his left pocket and, "Ah! There it si! I wonder how it was there? I could have sworn I searched it before and I feel nothing. Oh well, never mind." He never knew about his card being pickpocketed but he paid and he's off.

Now back to the duo, "Is it time Allan?"

"Oh yes Lazlo it is. Let's split up and over more area!" Sot hey split up and explored the country club further.

 **1 hour later...**

The duo rendezvous back outside the café.

Lazlo: "No sign of the car."

Allan: "The same." Then, they saw 2 guards walk by. Planning to follow them, they used stealth to track their movement as they reached a large structure where one of the guards drew out his membership card and slid it onto a lock. It beeped a green signal and the doors opened. The boys entered it quickly when they entered.

Guard 1: "Dude. Look at all the stuff the boss took from those worthless outsiders."

Guard 2: "It's so much. Well, let's get back to work." They left the place closed and shut.

Now back to the boys, "Okay, we're in!" Allan exclaimed as he turned on the lights and what they saw made them gasp. Inside are, "Look at all these stuff! They must be the ones taken by the club!" Lazlo exclaimed. "Yeah! Chris's handgun is over there! I also see Eddy's jawbreaker, Nazz's fashion magazine and there! Our scoutmaster's car! It's still in one piece!" The boys checked the whole place and then, "Okay dude. We gotta do something about these stolen items!"

"Yeah. We got to-"

"WHACK! WHACK!" From behind, the same 2 guards appeared and laughed dragging 2 unconscious bodies.

 **3 hours later...**

Back at camp, the campers are dong their own stuff. Recon and Lee are installing a ice cream vending machine outside the Mess Hall. The PS 118 kids are now playing baseball, Connie is bonding with her friends including 4 girls who call themselves the Ashleys. Just then, Peter and co showed up. "HEY EVERYBODY! LAS VEGAS WAS FULL OF PLEASURES!" Peter shouted loudly as he and his group got off the 4x4 SUV. "I'm glad I won this in the lottery. Looks as god as my car and speaking of which, Brian, are the boys you assigned before got my car back?" Brian who was scolding Iggy an Curly for fighting over a taco shell stoped and was speechless. "Uhhh...I forgot all about it."

"Forgot what?" Lois interrupted. "None of youe lame ass business Lois. Wait, I know."

it cuts to the mongooses who are hanging out with the recess and BRAWL gangs. Peter approached them. "You know were your monkey friend and blue-haired hare went to?" All were speechless. "Oh come on! It's so simple! Where are they? They were suppose to get my car!" They were speechless for some time and Peter already had an angry expression until, "Okay, we give in."

"Finally, Lee Cheonjae."

"However, you are not going to like it since it was the physics who revealed to me the details." All stared at them. "What?" they asked. "Okay, cut the drama, what is it then?" Peter demanded for he's losing his patience. Lee took a deep breath and...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"**

It was so loud that the birds and critters scurried and the forest creaked including a tree that fell onto Lois. "OW! Petah! Can you get me out of this?"

"Sorry Lois. I got business to attend to. You stay and watch the camp."

"But how do I-"

"NO BUTTS! Haha! I love that joke. Just watch the camp."

 **That night...**

"FWIP!"

"UGH!" Lazlo and Allan just gained conscious and looked around. All the members are gathered around and the country club leader was waiting. "Good. You're just in time to celebrate a special event I have planned for."

"What special plan?" the boys asked. "Here's your answer!" He pressed a button on a remote control and one of the buildings opened up a machine and it was automatically reeled in front of the audience. "Behold! The Transformator 1000! It lets me transform anything into any object I desire like this!" He snapped his fingers and his bodyguards appeared carrying Peter's car! "OH NO!" Lazlo and Allan yelled in horror as they put the car on the treadmill which will move the car into a glass box with electric coils that will light up and shock it into an object of his choice. "Hey why don't we turn these boys into something cool like, toilets or couches?" one of the members suggested. "Excellent idea! We can test turning living things into inanimate objects! AHAHAHAHA! My country club will be even richer than ever! Even richer than the White House who knows!" The country club leader laughed menacingly as he prepared to operate the machine. But somehow...

Now at the front gate, 2 security guards were on guard duty when, "Hey, you hear something?"

"Dunno. It sounds like a tank or something." they turned to the front gate and, "OMG! THERE'S A FRICKIN TANK!" They ran quickly as 2 showed up. One belongs to Meg when she used it to destroy a sandwich shop before and the other is a S.T.A.N.K from the KND. The tanks rolled in front of everyone and then, Peter emerged from the S.T.A.N.K and, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS SITUATION?!" The boys were speechless until Peter revealed something to them. "These fucking idiots had gone too far into taking stuff from the campers! They complained to me but I first don't give a fuck about it until now! Well, it's about time we fight back!" then, many campers emerged from the tanks. The country club leader laughed. "You think an army of campers can stop me and my club? Well, too bad you'll lose a crushing defeat since you're not rich!" He took out a revolver and all the country club members panicked at the sight of a ranged weapon and fled. "Hahaha! Look at them run! It's like as if they've seen Slenderman in a beach in California!" Stewie exclaimed.

 **Cuts to the scene...**

At a beach, everyone is relaxed when Slenderman appeared. All stared at him and then, chaotic pandemonium took place as all fled screaming, wailing and shouting in horror. Within seconds, the beach is empty. Slenderman looked around. "Well, it's all mine!" So he had the whole place as he relaxed.

 **End Cutscene...**

As all got ready, "Call in the calvary and security!" The country club leader called out a she fired the revolver in the air. Soon enough from the horse stables a bit far form the group, 10 polo men armed with long mallets charged and security guards armed with riot shields emerged from many structures. "OMG. He's so rich enough to build up his own private army!' Peter exclaimed while panicking. "Of course Peter! Rich people can do that! Even before, Bill Gates and Steve Jobs had their own private armies and I was there watching it!" Brian exclaimed while panicking too.

 **Flashback...**

There was lots of fighting between the employees from both companies as they use katanas and M60s. Steve Jobs and Bill Gates are watching their private armies clash hoping that their armies will triumph against the other. Brian was also there watching it

Steve Jobs: "Boy, this fight sure is taking very long."

Bill Gates: "Yeah. At least we have free popcorn and soda to feast on."

So they continued their snacks and watching their private armies clash while Brian just kept silent and continued watching

 **End Flashback...**

Wasting no time, the battle begins as Patsy, Penny, Mercedes and Diana freed the boys and they drew out their ninja weapons. "We'll take the leader. You stop the others without any killing. Got it?" They nodded and split up as Lazlo and Allan confronted the leader. "You made a grave mistake and for that, Hy-yah!" Lazlo punched the leader but nothing happened. "I'll take care of this. In your fucking face!" Allan delivered a kick on his face but nothing happened. "Hahaha! I must admit that having the tough skin of an elephant sure works well."

"Wait, are you saying that you have implants?" asked Allan. "Absolutely. Plus." He grabbed the boys on the face. "I got every mammal predator tendrils implanted on my limbs so that I can mess with anyone for good!" he then threw the boys onto a wall and drew out a stick that shot out scythe blades on the front and end. "I stole this from a kung-fu master when he was 'trespassing' my turf."

"ENOUGH! YOU'RE FUCKING FAT ASS IS GONG DOWN!" Lazlo shouted as he and Allan charged and clashed with their weapons.

Meanwhile, the other campers clashed too. Quagmire strip off his clothes and chased many female members of the club with his long rod, Joe and Cleveland are shooting many people with Uzis and Homer just pounced onto one of the polo men and began punching him. In the tank, Meg and the physics used their psionic power to boost the firepower of the cannon and when the tank opened fired, it shot out a large fireball that destroyed one of the structures. While this was going on, the mongooses clashed with many people using their ninja skills. Patsy used her twin sais to block and stab the guards' limbs crippling them. One of them tried to hit her from behind when, "SHING! SHING! SHING!" 6 kunais struck his clothing pinning him to a wall as 5 more guards had the same pinning. "Whoa." Patsy exclaimed as she turned to see Amber spin her kunais as she threw them behind without looking at a guard pointing his pistol at her. "Nice moves. Check this one!" 4 guards then surrounded Patsy but she jumped and kicked them all in one go. All of a sudden, "IT'S RAINING TENNIS BALLS OF FURY!" Ed shouted as one hit is head but it did not affect him. Then, tennis balls rained down hitting many campers including Quagmire's flesh balloon balls. "NOT ALRIGHT!" He hollered in pain and over there, Numbuh 1, 2 and 4 are out fighting while 3 and 5 are in the S.T.A.N.K firing it's weapons. Recon looked up to see, "Uh-oh. Tennis Tower defences have initiated in defence formation." Yep, some of the members manned the defences to repel the attack. "Well, my friend. What are you going to do?" Lee asked him as he fired an arrow at a polo man knocking him off his horse and karate chop a guard when he tries to grab him from behind. "A logical answer will be to initiate attack formation!" Recon wore his gauntlets and fired his double laser cannons at the towers. While he's doing that, Numbuh 4 had an idea. "I think it's time to show those country club creeps how we Kids Next Door play tennis!" Numbuh 4 stated as he drew out a heavy weapon and set it down into a turret in which it was a tennis ball launcher except it has 2 barrels and it has a control panel to operate it!

 **(Cutaway to 2X4 tech analysis)**

 **Kids Next Door. T.E.N.N.I.S.T.R.I.E.S(A pun on tennis and sentries)**

 **Turret**

 **Entrenchment**

 **Needs**

 **No**

 **Inaccurate**

 **Sighting**

 **To**

 **Rapid**

 **Interlocking**

 **Enemy**

 **Sightings**

 **(End Cutaway)**

Taking control of the heavy weapon, Numbuh 4 open fired volleys of tennis balls supressing down enemies and hitting them hard as Stewie can be seen shooting his ray gun at any target and the tanks keep demolishing some structures and blasting at many people. Nearby, Meg and her team are blasting things up when a guard fired a rocket launcher and it was damaged! "Uh, it seems like all systems are jammed!" Almondine reported. "Shit! This is the only tank we had! Now what?" Meg looked kinda frustrated over it when Nina saw something. "There's something over there..."

"Well, what is it?" Meg asked her. Wasting no time, they followed Nina and once they caught up with her, they saw a tank in front of them. 'Who would have guessed that a tank was in the hands of this country club." Meg exclaimed. 'So what kind of tank is it?"

"Based on it's laser and railgun weaponry, it's a classified prototype and it has these initials. USEC." said Almondine. "Then, let's take it for a spin!" Meg suggested. So they got into the new tank and blasted through causing massive destruction as hiding behind a tree is the same hooded figure. "Use it well. Use it wisely." He said as he opened a portal and vanished through it.

Meanwhile, Lazlo and Allan are still clashing with the country club leader. "My plan will work and you brats won't stop it!" He declared as his bodyguards arrived in time to hold them off while he worked on the controls. "Oh no, he's powering up the machine and the car is almost close to it!" Lazlo exclaimed in horror as the car was getting close. A tennis ball unexpectedly entered and a surge took place. Soon enough, it re-emerged out of the machine now transformed into a sofa. "I gotta have one of those." Peter exclaimed when he got hit in the face by a few tennis balls. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Somebody do something!"

"No problem mate! Leave it to the Australian outback!" Brandon declared throwing a boomerang at one of the towers in which it knocked off the person controlling it and he fell of the tower. "Hey William! Wanna show those niggas how ya handle the pressure?"

"I'll show them alright!" William climbed his way up with Edward and Bart covering him. Once they got here, "Alright ya stupid assholes, deuce this!" William opened fired at the other towers and one of the shots bounced onto the country club leader's head. "OW! WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Now dude! Shut it down! I'll keep 'em busy!" Allan called out to Lazlo as he charged towards the leader and kicked his stomach. "Ow!" he winced in pain as Lazlo got to work but he grabbed his head. "You DARE foil my plans? I'll break your head and neck!" He prepared to as Lazlo struggled until his feet kicked his balls. He winced in pain as Lazlo continued to work on shutting the machine down when the country club leader drew out his revolver but Allan could see what was going on so he threw a shuriken disabling him off his weapon. "HEY! No fair!" He exclaimed so he grabbed Lazlo and threw him onto the treadmill and he landed in front of the car. The country club leader jumped in too. "You really are gonna regret this. Maybe I'll put you to test right here and now after I defeated you!" He drew out his double bladed scythe as Lazlo drew out his ninjato. "Only one move will decide our fate here."

"And I'll make sure that move will got to you!" The country club leader then attacked as Lazlo dodged the scythes and blocked them with his ninjato. As they clashed, they get closer to the machine. Knowing this, the country club leader used his weapon to pin Lazlo down and move him near. "HAHAH! You lose stupid chimpanzee!"

"FYI, I AM A SPIDERMONKEY NOT A FUCKING CHIMPANZEE YOU BLACK FUCKING NIGGA!" Lazlo then kicked his balls again making him wince in pain and jumped behind him. "I hope you have your money's worth cause it's time to test a living subject into it!" Lazlo then delivered a powerful kick sending him into the machine. "No, no, no, no, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled as the machine lighted up and he re-emerged as a lampstand. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled again as Allan who was pinned by the bodyguards broke free, did a handstand and spun like a whirlwind kicking all 4 of them with one kick while throwing a shuriken at the controls destroying them and saving Lazlo and the car.

Later, the police were called and arrested every member and staff of the club even the leader. "We are innocent! Why?!" A female member complained as an officer slapped her face. "SHUT UP! Whoever is part of the club will have their membership behind bars!" He shouted spitting at her face as he and the others took them away. The country cub leader appeared to be lifted up since he's turned into a couch and while he's bitching about it, the campers all had their stuff back. "Nice. No one hacked into my laptop!" said a relieved Recon as Edward and Stewie are hugging their doll and teddy and Chris and Joe got their handguns back. Even Peter's car is in one piece. "Well, it looks as good as new! Thanks boys, Brian will give you your pay checks and you earned the "Guts to Stand Up against all odds." Badges. He then went into his car and called out. "Okay everyone. Reclaim your lost items and let's head back to camp!" Then, an officer approached Peter and said: "Mr Griffin. Now that the country club has been let's just say, have been completely no more. All it's resources may go to your camp."

"Really? Okay, everybody, change of plans! Take what the club has and let's head back to camp!"

 **And so...**

Back at camp, Lois was bored and still stuck with the fallen tree when she saw the group return with lots of stuff and Peter is stuffing his face with hot-buttered popcorn. "Hey nostrils. How's the camp?"

"Well, how can I run this camp while I'm stuck?"

"Never mind lame ass. C'mon let's move!" The group moved past Lois and then, the prototype tank that the physics used crushed Lois flat. "I gotta love this toy. We'll keep it for ourselves." said Meg as they manoeuvre it to their cabin outside.

While these things were happening, Connie and her group threw a party and there was already some complaining going on outside. "Ugh! You people are so ignorant and selfish! You only invite the cool people instead of us?!" Helga demanded to know as she and her friends were arguing with Connie and 4 girls who apparently are known as the Ashleys. "I don't give a fuck about what you say, you're looks are revolting and so are your friends. They don't have the passion to be as hot as I am. Now scram!" Helga upon hearing this clenched her fists but Phoebe and Rhonda stopped her. "Helga. Just ignore her." Phoebe advised her friend as she and Rhonda dragged her away as they passed by Lazlo and Allan. 'What's going on?" Lazlo asked them. "Connie's throwing a party for the cool people only. Most of us aren't invited." Rhonda replied as they turned to see the jocks, cheerleaders and popular kids partying. Connie who is still outside saw them. "Hi Allan. Do you want to join the party? it's for only the cool people and you're one of them." Connie used flattery hoping to win his heart but, "If it's a cool party to you, then to me, is a waste of time." Allan replied as he and Lazlo left making Connie feel pissed and the 4 Ashleys just stared at her.

Now back to the duo as they headed back, "Dude. I'm starving." Allan told Lazlo. "I know man. Because we'll be having pizza for dinner!" Lazlo announced. "Hell yeah!" Allan exclaimed as they headed to the quintet's cabin.

Once they got in, the 4 mongooses can be seen preparing dinner. Soon enough, pizza was served. "WOW!" The boys exclaimed as they ate the pizza that has pepperoni, cheese, pineapple chunks and ham. "We call it. The Hawaiian Pepperoni Pizza. We combined these 2 flavours into one!" Patsy stated as the boys chowed down. "Boy, the pizza sure reminds me of a incident that has got to do with it." Lazlo recalled.

 **Flashback...**

The 3 mongooses are a perfect lunch for the main characters.

Mercedes: "Uh, Nette'? We're out of pizza sauce."

Penny: "Nevah mind Benz. Let's go to tha kitchen and check if tha chefs has any."

Pasty: "Sure. Let's."

So the trio left for the kitchen and after a minute, Lois passed by and saw the remaining ingredients.

Lois: "Omg. Just what I need to cook for dinner. Lasagna! Petah's gonna love it!"

So the dumb, stupid woman took the ingredients and left. Shortly thereafter, the mongooses returned and to their horror...

Patsy: "Where the fuck is our ingredients?!"

Penny(seething in anger): "Some bastard must have taken 'em on purpose!"

Mercedes: "Don't worry. Lemme check tha security camera. I had it installed yesterday."

So Mercedes went to check it and it shows a footage of Lois taking their ingredients. That pissed all 3 mongooses and they left again for a confrontation.

Meanwhile, Lois was in the kitchen and she just took out the freshly baked lasagne when the mongooses stormed in.

Penny: "Hey bitch! We want a word with ya!" that's when Patsy noticed the lasagne so she asked: "Where did this lasagne come from?" Lois looked surprised by this. "Stupid girl. It came from the oven and it's made out of some ingredients I took from a cabin by the lake." She replied rudely. That rendered them speechless for a moment until...

Patsy+Penny+Mercedes: **"THAT WAS OUR INGREDIENTS! YOU STUPID BRAIN DEAD HIGH LOOKING BITCH!"**

In a rage of fury, the trio grabbed Lois and threw her out of the cabin. After that, they pounced on her and started beating her ass. Peter who was doing nothing but drinking Pepsi and looking out of the window saw the rowdy commotion. Taking the PA mike, "Attention campers! Entertainment is ongoing outside my cabin. Enjoy!" He announced as the campers all gathered and cheered at the commotion as Lazlo, Stewie and Homer commentated it.

Lazlo: "And Patsy gives Lois a hook!"

Stewie: "Followed by hip-hop girl who gives her a fucking brutal kick!"

Homer: "Finally, Mercedes finishes it and pow! Goes the killing blow! Okay, we're done." So all left leaving Lois bruised up from head to toes.

 **End Flashback...**

Diana: "Now that's really stupid of her to do so."

Lazlo: "True."

Patsy: "Gee Lazlo. You did recall it especially when I hook her on her hideous sharp nose!" All laughed and chatted for a while as they continued having pizza, chips and soda for dinner.

After a while, it was 11:30pm. "Okay guys. I gotta head to my gang. Thanks for the dinner guys. See ya and goodnight." Allan thanked the quintet as he departed back to his cabin. "Gee. All this action and fighting I had with my best buddy really tired me out." Lazlo stifled a yawn after he said that. SO he got changed into his pjs while the mongooses changed into their nightgowns. As they all go to bed, "I have something for you Lazlo." Patsy gave him a deep kiss and he was very sleepy. 'thanks sweetheart. Well, goodnight."

"Yeah. Goodnight." So they got into bed and fell asleep instantly as the camp went quiet with peace and tranquillity.

 **Perfect. Chapters 11 and 12 both link into a crazy event just like in season 1 although plots are different. Well, chapter 13 updating soon with more insanity...**


	13. CG Food Battle 2

**Chapter 13: CG Food Battle 2**

Some time later like 2 days later at camp, Homer is alone eating donuts and talking to his wife on the phone in his cabin.

Homer: "This job really is worth my time! I get paid a lot of money with a lifetime supply of jelly filled donuts per month dear!"

Marge: "I'm glad you enjoyed your new job Homer. Well, I got to go. See you again."

Homer: "Okay Marge. See you."

As Homer put down his handphone. Peter appeared.

Peter: **"I WANT A REMATCH!"**

Homer: "Oh really? Yeah right. Like that would happen after you crashed yourself in the last battle."

Peter: "Whatever asshole. I'm still alive and kicking with my sub sandwich!"

Homer: "Fine then! If you think you're stupid sub sandwich can beat my jelly-filled donuts with sprinkles, think again because you are going down a second time titty melon!"

Homer then scarfed his donuts down and the second food battle begins.

It now cuts to them at the same place like last battle. "Just to let you know, since I won the last battle, I get to start first which will be part of the rules." Homer reminded Peter. "Fine then yellow-skinned dickhead." Peter replied. "SHUT UP! Okay, let's see whose food can be a bottle opener." Homer decided.

 **1\. Bottle Opener**

Peter put a bottle of Carlsberg between his sub and tried to twist and squeeze it open but his sub was torn into half. "Dammit!" **X**

Homer can be seen putting his donut around a bottle of Heineken and tried to do the same thing but the donut was ruined after a minute of attempt. "Fuck!" **X**

Back there, "My sub may not open a bottle but it can open a can as a can opener!" Peter bragged to Homer. "Too easy. If you use Wikipedia, it has been proven already." Homer stated. "True. Let's see to it." Peter agreed on.

 **2\. Can Opener**

Homer put his donut onto the edge of a can of sardines and tried to open it but it was futile. "Wikipedia bastards!" Homer mumbled in disgust. **X**

Peter put his sub onto the edge of a can of baked beans and tried to open it like a lever but it was also futile. "Fuck you Wikipedia!" **X**

Back there, Homer thought of something. "Wanna play golf using our food as golf clubs?"

"Hell yeah!" Peter replied as they began.

 **3\. Golf Club**

Pete readied his sandwich as he carefully positioned himself and the food near the golf ball on the tee. "FOUR!"

"TOK!" went the ball and he's elated. "It worked!" **O**

As for the ball, it now cuts to a game where Wolfgang is scolding Edmund. "You knucklehead. Where did the ball fly to?"

"I don't know Wolfgang. I somehow suck at this game and-"

"PLOONK!" The ball that Peter hit landed into a hole. "Oh fuck. Edmund, you got birdie! Hell yeah!" The 5th graders cheered for Edmund as Bart and his cronies were pissed. "Dammit! Jimbo shouted throwing his golf club down and began stomping on it repeatedly.

It now cuts to Homer. "Peter doesn't know that I'm gonna use a golf club with my donuts tied to it's base!" Homer took out his 'specialized' golf club and positioned it to the ball. He then shouted. "FOUR!"

"TOK!" Homer posed for a minute and looked out. "Hey, where the fuck is the ball?" he then looked again for a moment until he looked at his club and there, is the ball. However, he's holding it a bit high because the ball dropped off from the hole of the donut and onto his left eye. "BONK!"

"AAAHHHHHH!" **X**

Now back at the lounge, "Hahaha! You're blind in one eye!" Peter teased Homer. "At least it's temporary." Homer stated as Peter looked at the catalog. "Hey, wanna do the middle finger?"

"Okay, Homer point the middle finger at Peter. "No you doofus. We use our food to do so." Peter corrected him. "Oh." replied Homer.

 **4\. Middle Finger.**

Lois was doing nothing but just standing outside the Mess Hall for no reason. "Oh Lois." She turned to see Peter point the middle finger at her and his finger is sandwiched between the sub. Lois was stunned at first but she somehow just walked to Peter and, "KICK!"

"AAAHHHHH! MY LONG SAUSAG ROD!" **X**

After that, Lois did nothing but stand again when Homer made his move. "Hey stupid lame Lois!" He insulted. She turned and Homer pointed the middle finger at her and his donut is fitted onto his finger. Lois was shocked as Homer then walked up to her and punched and kicked her and threw her lame body into the lake.. "Now that's how it's done!" **O**

Back at the lounge, "Let's see..." Peter stared at the catalog for a long time.

 **1 hour later(SpongeBob version)**

Peter is still staring at the catalo and Homer is bored and impatient. "OKAY!"

"AAAHHHHH!" Homer was startled by Peter's shouting. "Let's do a wallet!"

 **5\. Wallet.**

Peter went to the convenience store ran by Spike Lee. After getting some Lays, Ruffles, Doritos, Oreos and many more chips, biscuits and cookies, he went to the counter where Spike was. Once he got all his goods stored in bags, "That will be $59.90 Peter." Spike notified. "No problem. Here's my wallet." Peter took out his sub sandwich and opened it apart revealing some coins and notes. He paid Spike 60 bucks and allowed him to keep the change. As Spike took the money. "Mmmm...da money smells like lettuce and ham."

"You said it. Haha!" He then faced the audience and gave a smiled and thumbs up. **O**

It now cuts to Homer heading to Kwik-E-Mart in Springfield and there, he collected many donut flavours including his favourite flavour and approached the owner of the store, Apu Nahasapeemapetilon. "I'm gonna pay for all this and here's my wallet!" Homer took out his donut and it has a lot of notes stuffed through the hole. "Hahaha! Now that's hilarious!" Apu commented. "Thanks!" Homer replied as he turned to the audience and too, gave a smile and a thumbs up. **O**

Back at the lounge. "That was too easy." said Peter. "Well then, I bet my donut can do better in a harder challenge like using it as a fanblade for the electric fan!" Homer declared. Peter looked at it for a moment and then, "OKAY!"

"AAAHHHHH! Will you stop shouting at my ear you stupid fucker!" Homer complained in disgust.

 **6\. Fanblades**

Homer can be seen putting 3 donuts on the centre of the device and once it's ready, he turned it on. "OH SHIT!" The fan began to malfunction and, "BOOM!" exploded blackening Homer. **X**

Peter attached 3 sandwiches to the fan and turned them on. Instantly, they rotate without breaking apart. "OMG! It worked!" **O**

But Peter celebrated too soon because all of a sudden, the fan began to malfunction and the sandwiches are falling apart. "Uh-oh." Peter exclaimed as the sandwiches flew off the fan and outside. There, Allan was cleaning his katana when the first sub landed his face. "Ah! What the juice?"

It now cuts to Chowder eating ice cream when the second sub splat his face making him drop his ice cream or what he calls it, thrice cream. "Hey!"

And it finally cuts to Eddy who's eating a jawbreaker when, "SPLAT!", "AAAHHHHH! PHLEH!" The third and final sub hit his face making him holler in confusion and it also made him spit out his candy.

And as for Peter, "Oh, uh, gotta go! I got to go buy myself a pack of condoms!" he then dashed off as Allan, Chowder and Eddy gave chase.

So back there, Homer went through page to page until after 10 minutes, "Okay you fucking bastard! Let's see your sub beat my donut when it's used for bribery!" Peter stared at Homer. "That's so fucking stupid! If you think you can do it, you can't but I can!" Peter boasted. "Oh you dumb fucker, it's ON!" Homer yelled the last word at his face. "Your breath smells like Lois' shit."

 **7\. Bribery**

Peter was speeding around the road when a officer stopped him. "Hey you dumb asshole! May I know what the fuck are you doing?" Peter just smiled in a guilty manner and gave him his sub sandwich. The officer stared at him. "What is this? Are you fucking kidding me?" Peter just continued his antic. "Well guess what? SCREW THIS!" He made Peter get out of the car and pulled down his pants and underwear and started spanking his flabby ass with his truncheon. **"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I THOUGHT YOU OFFICERS ARE VERY NICE AND LENIENT PEOPLE!"** Peter hollered in pain. **X**

Homer was also speeding and was caught by the same officer who gave Peter good spanking. "Another heretical victim. What is the meaning of this you bastard?" Homer just gave him his jelly-filled donut. The officer took it and smelt it first and then ate it. "Mmmmm...my favourite flavour! Okay, you're good to go." Homer then drove off smiling to himself about his success. **O**

Back there, "I bet my sub can be as good as using it as a time bomb!" Peter declared. "Well that's gonna be a blast!" Homer exclaimed. "I know right?" Peter agrred to it. "YEAH! Hi-5!" but he didn't because Peter wasn't paying attention

 **8\. Time Bomb**

Homer looked at his donut and talked to it. "You better blow some fireworks or else I'll flush you down the toilet okay? Well, clock's ticking so let's begin." So Homer pressed his donut randomly and lighted a small fire on it and a ticking sound was heard somehow. "Oh no! I forgot to plant it! Uh, where? Where?!" He planed to put it on a car when, "No! Not my car!" Peter shouted as Homer panicked and planned to put it on a lawn mower when, "No! Not my pet lawn mower!" Peter shouted. "Why the fuck the lawn mower is your fucking pet?!" a confused and panic-stricken Homer asked as he ran to put it on a bench when, "HEY! I was gonna sit here!" Cleveland called out as Homer took it out and was already helpless about it and as the ticking goes faster and faster until he threw it behind, the ticking from the donut then stopped and the fire he lit just now short fused. Homer looked at his donut for a moment. Then, he picked it up. "Hmmm...seems alright...Well, that was relief." **X**

Just as Homer thought all is well, "IOOM!"

"Whoa, what the fuck?!" Peter exclaimed as smoke cleared from the unexpected explosion. He looked around. Homer is nowhere to be seen. "Oh well, he must either went down to hell or flew up to heaven or sort. I'm off." So Peter departed without worrying and regretting about anything.

As Peter walked back to his cabin, "Scoutmaster Griffin! Scoutmaster Griffin!" Samson appeared with a mike in his hand as he approached Peter. "You just won CG Food Battle 2! What are you going to do now?"

"Well, I'm gonna watch Barbie!" Peter replied. "Oh boy! watch Barbie even though it's an all girls' show! Can I come?" Samson asked excitedly.

 **"HELL YEAH!"** was Peter's reply.

 **Well, another insane battle with more crazy antics than the last battle. Well, time to party and update chapter 14 at the same time...**


	14. Saturday Night Party

_Now it's time for, "Ranting with Edward and Stewie!"_

Edward: "Hello there guys. I'm Edward."  
Stewie: "And I'm Stewie as you all know."  
Edward: So to begin with, the new author Ninjatana Warrior has updated his profile by writing out our profiles!"  
Stewie: "Oh yes! He wrote that I love to look at boobs!"  
Edward: "Same thing especially when I still like to admire Miss Penny and Mercedes!"

All of a sudden, Lois appeared.

Lois: "I want to complain! That new author wrote a bad and negative profile about me and that is not true! I demand him to rewrite my profile about me being the best and the greatest in everything! Right now at once! Immediately! I demand it now! NOW! NOW!"

Edward and Stewie rolled their eyes and shrugged their shoulders in disgust of the lame woman's bitching and tantrum so Stewie pressed a button on his right and Lois fell through a trapdoor screaming her way down.

Stewie: "That should silence the lame bitch."  
Edward: "Good. Now we can begin. For the next 2 chapters which means this chapter and next chapter, there will be...

Both took a sip from their glass of water for a moment. Then...

...

...

...

...

...

Edward+Stewie: **"PARTIES!"**

They then started dancing around for a minute and got back to their seats.

Edward: "Yeah. So there will be parties in this chapter and next chapter."  
Stewie: "Indeed. These ideas are given to the author by CoolDudeStar."  
Edward: "Known for his high tech military profile if you ask me."  
Stewie: "Oh yes indeed. I hope to get my hands on his technology so that I can use it to take over the world and kill Lois!"  
Edward: "You dreaming or something kid?"  
Stewie: "No I'm not you platypus boy! Now, Ollie, what are your views about the chapters?"

Ollie: **"IT'S GONNA BE WILD N CRAZY N HAPPY B-DAY DIANA!"**

Edward: "He has a good point. Both parties are gonna be wild and insane."  
Stewie: "And I hope we can attend it as soon as possible."  
Edward: "Yeah! So without ado, I'm Edward."  
Stewie: "And I'm Stewie."  
Edward+Stewie: "Join us again on, "Ranting with Edward and Stewie."

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Saturday Night Party**

The morning sun rose up early morning as the camp appeared to be still, silent. But not for long as at the main stars' cabin as inside, Mercedes woke up first. Sleepily, she went to check the calendar and to her great surprise, she gasped. Then, excited but quiet, she woke Lazlo, Patsy and Penny. After waking them up, they quietly went outside to talk.

Lazlo: "What was that for? Waking us up so early?"

Penny: "Yeah. Benz. What iz it all 'bout anyway?"

Mercedes: "Okay. Just to make it short, today iz my little sista' birthday!"

Patsy: "Whoa! That's great!"

Lazlo: "Now that makes me wide awake!"

Penny: "You said it Laz! So, what do we do about it?"

Mercedes: "We can throw her a surprise party and invite the whole family to attend! Even better, the whole camp will party with us too!"

Penny: "Dat's a brilliant idea Benz! We can throw tha party in tha sports complex!"

Patsy: "The one where Kyla and Lela own?"

Penny: "Absolutely P! We'll host it like in tha Christmas special before!"

Mercedes: "Yeah. Heard it was a wild party. As wild as a tiger hosting it once."

 **Flashback...**

Some tiger was shouting and cheering as he invited many wild predators to his party.

Tiger: "WHO'S READY TA PAR-TAY!"

Panther: "HELL YEAH!"

Lion: "YO DA MAN! SHOW EM WHAT YA GOT!"

The tiger cheered as he spin records and cracked up some heavy metal music. All the predators cheered as they eat lots of meat and junk food, drank soda and alcohol and have sex with their female equivalents like a lion who's fucking a lioness.

Tiger: "OH YEAH! BEST PARTAY EVAH!"

 **End Flashback...**

Penny: "Okay, now dat we planned where ta throw it, we need to tell da whole camp 'bout it but we keep it a secret to Diana. She must not know 'bout it until tonight!"

Mercedes: "Okay then. Let's spread tha word!" While they are discussing plans for a surprise birthday party, outside the main cabin, Peter, Quagmire, Joe, Cleveland and Homer are packing up.

Cleveland: "Golly. Going to LA sure is gonna be fun. I wonder whether there's a Walmart in there?"

Joe: "Shut up and help me with this baggage!" Cleveland got to work as nearby, Peter is talking to Lois.

Peter: "So we'll be away for a night and I expect you to run the camp and no wild parties while we're away. Got it?"

Lois: "Okay Petah. Just take care of yourself okay? You really won't want to let it happen like the last time you went skydiving with Chris."

 **Flashback...**

Peter and Chris are at a plane. "Okay Chris ready to go sky diving?"

"Hell yeah dad! Let's jump!" So they jumped and screamed their way down. "Okay Chris. Open up!" He did and so does Peter and so they stayed in the air landing their way down. Soon enough. Chris landed outside the Griffin house. "That was fun! Right Dad?...Dad? Where did he go? I could have sworn this is the right landing zone."

It cuts to Peter landing his way down. "I don't why I never saw Chris. I could have sworn this is the right landing zone which is...OMG!" To his horror, he's landing on a cactus outside a florist shop and already it's too late.

"Shuk!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY BEAUTIFUL FAT ASS!" Hollering in pain as he jumped off the cactus, Peter removed is pants and blood squirted out off his huge, flabby ass onto the flowers. "HEY! You dumb fucka! You're staining their colour!" The florist complained as Peter continued hollering until he passed out with the blood now squirting up like a fountain as the audience roared with laughter.

 **End Flashback...**

Peter: "And that is why I ended up not allowed to do airborne activities for 3 months. Well, time to go!" He jumped into the 4x4 SUV which is the same one they drove 3 chapters ago and the all terrain vehicle drove off splatting mud and dirt on Lois. The audience laughed at the sight.

Now back to Lazlo and co as they headed back to their cabin. There, Diana just woke up. "Morning guys. Anything on?" she asked. "Not much sista. We'll just prepare breakfast." So while the sisters do that, Lazlo, Patsy and Penny messaged the whole camp about the party and it's details.

It cuts to the BRAWL cabin where they got the message and are so looking forward to it. At the ed's cabin, all cheered especially Ed. "FREE CAKE! FREE CAKE!" He shouted loudly as it now cuts to the KND tree cabin where they got the message through a transmission in their main computer and soon enough, all got word of the party and they all understood one thing which is to keep it a secret from Diana.

However, not all were excited or interested. "What's so great about a birthday party planned as a surprise. I find it useless and a total waste of time. isn't that right?" Connie was seen talking to her right hand friend Gina and the Ashleys. "Totally. I agree." said Gina. The Ashleys nodded in agreement. "Glad to hear that." said a pleased Connie as she continued on. "Now, how about we throw a better and a much more awesome party than those lame, unpopular campers."

"Where?" asked Ashley Armbruster the leader of her clique. "How about the beach?" Connie suggested. All cheered agreeing to it. "Perfect! Tell all those in our clique to get ready. We're going there after lunch!" they cheered and went to spread the info to those Connie mentioned to.

Back at the quintet's cabin, Lazlo, Patsy and Diana are preparing breakfast while Penny made a phone call to 2 of their cousins.

Penny: "Hello Kyla. It's been a while has it?"

Kyla: "Penny! It's been while since I K.I.T with you and the others! What is it that you want?"

Penny: "Well, you know today is Diana's birthday right?"

Kyla: "OMG! What surprise! So, what dies it have to do with me and my sister?"

Penny: "Simple. We need your sports complex to throw a surprise party for Diana. Tha whole camp's gonna be there to party. Can you prepare it soon?"

Kyla: "Sure. Me and Lela will get it ready asap. See ya!" As Penny hung up, Mercedes appeared. "I just got word tha whole family will be droppin by to celebrate my little sista's birthday. Dey know da location already since I heard a bit of ya call an told em."

"Okay then." After the discussion, they joined the others for breakfast.

Meanwhile, Lois was smoking on a joint and heard 2 cheerleaders talking about the beach party Connie's throwing at. She looks very displeased. "I'm gonna spoil their surprise that is if they have a valid reason. Like what Petah said to me. No parties." So Lois went to confront Connie.

Speaking of which, she and her large clique are packing up for the party when Lois showed up. "Alright you people, give it up! Petah put me in charge and he specifically told me that no camper should throw a party!" Lois ordered. "Oh I almost forgot. He however allowed my group to do so. Has he told you already or not?" Connie asked in an innocent tone confusing Lois. "Well...uh..."

"Well, if you don't believe me, here's proof." Connie took out a document file and Lois read it. "It says here he signed his name to approve it." said Lois. "Absolutely." said Connie. "Well, okay. I'll forget it and you people can enjoy yourselves on one condition."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I want to be invited."

"Sorry. You're not popular and your nose is horribly-"

"Scandalous!" the Ashleys finished Connie's sentence and it made Lois very livid until, "However, there is something you should know." Connie whispered through Lois's ear and after that, "Okay. I'll see to it. Thank you for the information." Los walked off and Gina exclaimed. "She's damn stupid. Not knowing that we faked the documents." She then ripped it apart. "True and whispering to her ear is disgusting because I smell too much ear wax in her ear." said Connie. "It's more like she never cleaned her ears for 6 years! She's so fucking smelly!" said Ashley Quinlan. The girls laughed as Ashley Boulet added. "As smelly as Beast Boy from the Teen Titans who never cleaned his ears for 8 years!"

 **Cuts to the scene...**

At the Titan Tower in his home, Beast Boy is digging through both of his ears. "C'mon..." He muttered as he kept digging deeper until, "AH-HA!" He started to pull it out when Robin, Cyborg, Raven and Starfire entered his room.

Robin: "Beast Boy. We got a mission and-WHAT THE FUCK!?" He dug it out and, "BLSH!" The whole tower was covered in ear wax in every nook and cranny. "BEAST BOY!" All shouted as, "What? It's just ear wax and it's nothing." Pissed, all pounced on him and beat his ass.

 **End cutscene...**

Meanwhile after breakfast, Diana was alone listening to the song. "Angel with a Shotgun" by the Cab. Then, Recon and Lee passed by. "Your favourite song?" Recon asked her. "One of my favourites." she replied as they left. "Well my friend, let's get her present for the party." Lee stated as they left but also, Recon made a phone call and it cuts to their cabin where Allan was answering the call. After a few minutes, "Okay dude. Thanks for the info. See you later and remember, band practice at 2. Got it? Okay." as he hung up, "Alright BRAWL gang, ready to rock for tonight?"

"YEAH!" William, Brandon and surprising Amber held up their electric guitars. "Good, she's gonna love it!"

Meanwhile, Penny is chatting with Edward and Stewie. "So let me get this straight hip hop girl. You want me and platypus boy to keep her ass busy while you people prepare for tonight's party?"

"Dat's right! And don't screw it up! She must not know of it."

"We'll cross our hearts on this hip hop girl." So Edward and Stewie went to look for Diana as nearby, Raj and Samson are given wedgies by Wolfgang and his 5ht grade gang. Eugene, Ed, Edd and the loon twins were victims of their wedgie power too. As Raj shrieked in pain. Edward and Stewie laughed. "Boy, he screams like a little bitch! Like how he does it when Patsy gave him one during the picnic incident."

 **Flashback...**

Penny, Mercedes, & Patsy were getting ready for a picnic with Lazlo, the BRAWL gang, & the rest of the main stars when they found out that someone has stolen all of their delicious Pringles chips & have taken bites from their turkey, ham, roast beef & bacon club subs & fried chicken.

Penny: "Who tha hell stole our picnic food!?"

Patsy: "I think Raj did it, because he's jealous of my relationship with Lazlo. Let's go and see him." So, the three Smiles cousins track down Raj and confronted him outside his cabin.

Mercedes: "Hey gayass! How dare you steal and bite on our picnic food!"

Raj: "What? But I am innocent! I was just standing here a few minutes ago waiting for Clam. That's all."

Patsy: "LAIR! You did this on purpose because of my relationship with Lazlo and I got something to make you pay! Penny!" She nodded and gave Raj a painful wedgie and he screams like a little bitch so loud that he gotten everyone's attention.

Lazlo: "HAHAHA! Now that's for ruining my moment with Patsy during that geyser trip before!"

Raj screamed louder as all laughed and they started taking photos and recording videos of him. Then the real culprit walks up eating which was apparently Homer.

Homer: "Hahahaha! What a dumb gayass is he!" he then walked away as he ate a container of Pringles.

 **End Flashback...**

Now back to Edward and Stewie as they ran into Diana who just got dressed in her jeans, sky blue T-shirt, socks and shoes. "Hello there PC whiz girl. care to join us?" Stewie asked nicely. "Sure, where you guys going?"

"We're just heading to the Department Store of Science and Technology at the Prickly Pines Shopping Mall to look around and if possible, buy some classified tech and have lunch."

"Well, I have nothing to do since my cousins are somehow busy so why not?" So without a word, the trio hopped into Edward's ride and they drove off. With that, Lazlo and co can now, focus on the party preparations.

Lazlo: "Okay, she's gone! Now let's get started!"

Patsy: "Right! To the sports complex but first, lunch."

Wasting no time, the group got into Penny's ride and drove off for lunch first and then, the sports complex.

After some time, it was lunch hour. It cuts to the cul-de-sac gang preparing lunch. "Now Eddy. Just don't add too much pepper in the cream of tomato." Edd reminded him. "Shut up sockhead! You're making me lose focus in putting the right amount of pepper!" As Eddy and Edd worked on the soup, behind them, Jimmy is being monitored by Sarah as he carefully removed a pizza out of the oven with a large wooden pan or something that helps to take something out of the oven easily and finally, Johnny, Rolf and somehow, Plank are sandwiching toppings with a baguette cut into half while Ed is mixing some stuff with Nazz watching him. "I'm like creating an inedible monster that eats anything and he grows bigger as he eats!" Nazz laughed at Ed's words as Ed let her have her turn.

Soon enough, the cul-de-sac all finished the preparations and lunch is served to the campers. "Here, try Rolf's mega meat lover sub! All the meat you can eat purple hair wolf!"

"Whoa! Meaty! I'll take 3!" Pleased, Rolf signalled Johnny and he passed 3 subs to Rolf who then served William. The other campers all got their lunches as they sat down and mingled about. Eddy can be seen serving cream of tomato to the physics. "Thanks Eddy." Meg thanked him as she and her friends sat down to drink their soup which goes with buttered toast. Just then, "FWOOSSSSSSSH!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! MY MOUTH IS ON FIRE!" Lee appeared to be choking as he grabbed his neck spewing fire from his mouth and coughing at the same time. "AAAHHHHHH! MOMMY! MY THROAT'S ON FIRE!" Harold was next and he ran crying out for his mommy and soon enough, most of the campers are having the same spicy issue as Edd asked Eddy. "Don't tell me you add too much of the pepper Eddy?"

"WHAT? Sockhead! I did what you told me to do and yet you're blaming me for this?"

"Then, if you did not add the extra pepper, who did it?" Just then Lois showed up and can be seen holding a container of pepper. "Pardon me Mrs Griffin. How did you get your hands on the container of pepper?"

"Oh, I just found out it's almost empty so I finished it up by dumping the remains in some soup so that I can refill it again at the storage room."

"Oh the horror! No wonder most of the campers are suffering from burning throats at a high amount of thermal energy!" Edd was horrified about it as Sarah and Rolf showed up. "Did we just hear that Lois ruined the cream of tomato?" Sarah asked them. "Duh! She deliberately did it on purpose!" Eddy replied. "How dare that ugly nosed woman screwed up our lunch duty! She will taste Rolf's fury and rage!" Rolf then grabbed a rolling pin and smashed it onto Lois as she ran and he gave chase smashing her all the way. As for Eddy, he had an idea. "Hey people! Wanna quench your thirst? Come and buy Eddy's Cooling Tower! A large 1.5 ml of chilled water to remove all spice and heat! Buy it at only, 5 bucks!" the panicking campers upon hearing hat all threw their money and Eddy laughed evilly as he ordered. "Hey monobrow! Throw the bottles of water at our customers!"

"Hurling time Eddy!" Ed threw the large bottles resulted in some campers getting hit by them but others managed to catch them and drink and fight over them at the same time. "So much pandemonium. Sigh..." Edd shook his head as it continues on.

 **Meanwhile...**

At a sports complex, Lazlo and co arrived. "Boy what a meal we had at KFC!" Lazlo stated. "Yeah Laz! All tha deep-fried chicken, mashed potatoes and otha stuff we had is fillin!" said Penny as the quartet got out of the ride and entered the sports complex. There, Kyla and Lela were waiting for them. "Hey Nette! Hey Benz!" Glad to see you!" Kyla greeted. "Yeah! This is gonna be one awesome party all of us will throw for Diana!" said Lela. "You said it!" said Mercedes as they had some fun chatting about some random stuff and then, "Okay, the whole family will be arriving soon. While waiting, let's turn this place into a huge ass party central!" Kyla announced. All cheered as Lela spoke next. "We ordered a supply of decorations to use to decorate this place. They arrived while we're having lunch so we now can get started shall we?" All agreed as they went to the basketball court to start the decoration.

At the same time, Edward, Stewie and Diana are still hanging out at the mall. "Okay, we need some high tech and classified equipment for our club and the only place to go is right here." It zooms away to the Department Store of Science and Technology and they are in front of it. "Okay, kid. What kind of tech you need?"

"Simple Platypus boy. We just need a generator, some amplifiers and a some electronic components. Come now, we don't have much time to waste! Even the battle droids cannot tolerate it!"

 **Cuts to the scene...**

2 battle droids and 2 super battle droids were waiting for their commander.

Battle droid #1: "Where is the commander?"

Battle droid #2: "He said to meet us here at this place called a mall."

Super battle droid #1: "Why is he taking so long? I can't stand this wastage!"

Super battle droid #2: "Indeed. We are here to plan on how we can destroy the republic not footle about!"

Just then, the battle droid commander arrived.

Battle Droid Commander: "Sorry I'm late. I was just checking around this place. It has a lot of good stuff to buy if you ask me. Also, there's-"

It was cut short as the droid pointed their weapons at their commander and opened fired. "BDEW! BDEW! BDEW! BDEW! BDEW!" went their SE-14 blaster rifles and double laser cannon arms as the battle droid commander lay on the ground disabled.

Battle droid #1: "Okay, we're done! Let's back to HQ and report for duty!" So the droids left leaving their disabled commander behind.

 **End Cutscene...**

Without hesitation, the trio entered the place began exploring and examining the high-tech equipment for some time.

Meanwhile back at camp, Connie and her clique are getting ready to leave the camp as they packed up all the stuff they need to throw their own party. "Hey what is going on over there?" Sarah asked Nazz for the 2 girls noticed them. "Beats me." Nazz replied as the head jock Doug passed by overhearing their conversation. "Get lost you fucking freaks! This is for the cool people not for you loser assholes!" He then walked off and a pissed Sarah tried to pounce on him but Nazz restrained her. "Forget this. We got a better party to attend than theirs."

"Guess you right. Who the fuck cares about them. Let's meet the others." So the 2 girls went to meet the rest of the cul-de-sac as from behind, Connie and her clique let the camp.

Meanwhile, Lois is plotting. "So they think they can throw a party outside camp I see. Fine, I'll deal with this matter myself with authority!" While she was plotting, the South Park Quartet can be seen wrapping gifts. "I bet she'll like my gift." said Cartman. "Naw, she'll like mine!" said Stan. "Whatever guys. We got to ready asap." said Kenny. "Good point." said Kyle.

Also, the physics are prepping. "Okay, this should do the trick!" said Meg as she managed to wrap her gift neatly. "Hey Meg, can you give me a hand?" her friend Patty asked her. Meg went to help her as over there, Nina and Almondine just finished with their gifts and when they looked outside, they saw the eds with their gifts. "hey guys! How's it going?" Nina called out to them. "Oh hello there. We are doing fine. Thanks for your concern." Edd replied. "This is gonna be a blast!" said Eddy. "BIRTHDAY BASH!" Ed added loudly. "Now Ed, lower your voice please" Edd reminded him as they headed back to their cabin.

Back at the sports complex, Lazlo and co worked through to set up the place for the party. Lazlo can be seen blowing balloons while Patsy, Kyla and Lela hang some decorations and put up the streamers and Penny and Mercedes are carrying fold-out long tables from the storage area of the complex. Just then, Raj, Clam and Samson showed up.

Raj: "We've come to help prepare this surprise party."

Penny: "Okay. You and the guinea pig set up ya records and Clam can help me and Benz with some heavy liftin!"

Clam: "No problem!" So the trio joined in and they managed to set up everything together. As Lazlo blew up a balloon. He felt tired. "Gee, I could use a break." Kyla then approached him. "You really could use a break. So, you've got it!"

"Thanks Kyla." Lazlo went to look for Patsy as Raj and Samson took over his task and soon enough, Lazlo saw Patsy setting up the decorations and he even glanced at her panties from below since she's standing on a ladder to decorate. All of a sudden, she lost her balance! "AAAHHHHH!" She shrieked until she landed on a pair of arms shortly. "Oh, my hero!" She blushed and kissed Lazlo. All except Raj awe in happiness. "I wish the mongooses don't exist!" he muttered to himself as Penny and Mercedes went to check on their cousin."

Penny: "Okay, no injury on P Benz!"

Mercedes: "Dat's a relief 'Nette!" Then, Mercedes turned to Patsy. "We'll take it from here P! You just sit back n take a short break!" So now that Lazlo and Patsy are on break mode, Patsy went to ask Lela. "Can me and my Lazlokins use your indoor pool?"

"Sure! Enjoy yourself!" Pleased, they made their way there as the rest continued setting up the party.

When Lazlo and Patsy entered, they could see the full view of the Olympic sized swimming pool. "This is gonna be fun!" said Patsy. "Yeah! But, we didn't bring our swimming attire."

"Who needs a swimming attire." Then, Patsy stripped down till she's naked. The audience woos at her sexy hot body. Lazlo's eyes went wide with understanding so he stripped down too and is now naked. "Ready?"

"Oh yes I am." The lovebirds smiled at each other and dove into the pool with a splash. Laughing, they swam around together and went underwater swimming around. Lazlo really cannot take his eyes off Patsy as he kept staring at her wet, sexy body. As they resurfaced, "That was fun. And Lazlo, why are you staring at me?" asked Patsy. Lazlo was speechless for a moment and then, "Well...it's just seeing your beautiful naked body in the water makes me feel..." Patsy already knew what he was trying to say for she could see a long rod erected in the water and it made her blush. "Oh Lazlo. You're making me feel the same about you." Then, Lazlo swam to Patsy and pressed her on the lips. Patsy pressed hers' back onto his as she wrapped her arms and legs around him and he did the same.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm!" Patsy moaned sexually.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm!" Lalzo moaned as the couple sank underwater as they continued to makeout.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm!" Patsy continued moaning sexually

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm!" Lazlo continued moaning as they makeout for a few minutes and resurfaced to catch some air. Then, Patsy made her move as she stroke Lazlo's balls. **"OH SHIT!"** Lazlo exclaimed. "I see stroking your balls made you get hard." said Patsy. "Well then. Time to fuck you!" Lazlo put his hard rod into her sex and started the thrusting.

 **"AAAAHHHHHHHH! IT'S SO FUCKING TIGHT AND WET!"**

 **"AAAAHHHHHHHH! IT'S SO FUCKING BIG AND CEMENT HARD!"**

Having sex in the pool is something as Lazlo pounded and thrust into Patsy hard and Patsy was hollering erotically and they did it for 30 minutes

 **"AAAAAHHHHHHH! FUCK!"**

 **"AAAAAHHHHHHH! SHIT!"**

As Lazlo worked on the pounding, he worked on massaging her girlfriend's huge 44D breasts and he even licked her sexy tits as he buried his face onto her huge bosoms.

 **"AAAAAAHHHHHHH! LAZLO!"**

 **"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" PATSY!"**

In response to this sexual intercourse, Patsy's hands went into the water and started to stroke his balls. "You like it when I do that?"

"Oh shit! I do!" So they continued on for 45 minutes until...

 **"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! LAZLO! I CAN'T HOLD MUCH LONGER!"**

 **"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! PATSY! I THINK I'M GONNA-"**

 **"TOO LATE! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"**

Heaps of cum was released on both sides and a huge supply of breast milk was squirted. "Gulp! Gulp! Gulp!" a satisfied Lazlo can now be seen drinking the milk. "Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Refreshing!"

"I know. Right after you fucked me hard." said Patsy in a sexy voice. "Fucking you sure tiring."

"I know babe. Let's just relax for a while." So the couple floated on the pool naked for some time.

 **I hour later...**

There was silence in the pool as 2 naked bodies continued floating. Lazlo then realised something. "Oh shit! The party! We better get back to the others!"

"Well what are we waiting for?" the duo swam back and got off the pool and dried themselves. Lazlo watched as Patsy dried herself off as she rubbed the towel on her sex. After they changed back to their camp uniforms, they left the pool to meet the others.

 **Outside...**

When Lazlo and Patsy arrived, they saw that most of the campers are here with their gifts and the Smiles families and relatives are also here. "Look! There's your mom Patsy! Let's go see her!"

"Sure!" So the duo went to meet her and she's named Lori. Along with her is Patsy's younger brother. "Hey sis!" he called. "What's up Davis?" Patsy greeted as she turned to Lori. "Hi mom! It's been a while!"

"Hello there Patsy. It's been a while since I saw you. How is everything with you and Lazlo in camp?"

"It was so much fun! We had a great time!" While Patsy and her mom chatted and with Lazlo bonding with Davis, Penny can be seen meeting her family. Her parents, Darryl and Diane are there along with her older sister Kelly and her younger twin siblings Jamal and Hilary who are now 10 years old. "Hey 'Nette! How is everything?" Jamal asked her. "It's all good J." Penny replied. "Matter of fact, I got a new boyfriend!"

"What? You got ta be kiddin me!" said Kelly. "I'm surprised princess." said Darryl for he knows that Penny has dated other guys but dumped them for reasons. "So, what does he look like?" asked Diane. "Oh you'll all find out soon enough." How surprising to the whole family as nearby, Mercedes is meeting her parents. Warren and Tracie. "Everything is fine and I recently got boyfriend. You'll meet him soon." Mercedes stated. "I'm impressed. Well, I look forward to meeting him." said Warren. "Me too." said Tracie. While Penny and Mercedes are chatting, Kyla and Lela are seen bonding with Elizabeth who appeared in the first season and a black haired mongoose named Esdee and their Harlem cousin, Tichina.

Elizabeth: "So how's the railway business Esdee?"

Esdee: "It's good. Delivered some shiny metal boxes to some station and sold a few of them."

Tichina: "That's nice. Yo job really gets ya high pay I presume."

Esdee: "Absolutely."

Kyla: "Cool. I wonder whether our other relatives are dropping by?"

Lela: "I dunno. Janet texted me saying she's busy and unable to come." While they are chatting, Lazlo and co met them and they bonding talking about their stuff while Diane, Lori and Tracie began preparing the party food and the rest of the campers just did nothing but wander around the sports complex or socialize among themselves.

 **Back at camp...**

It was like about 6:30pm as Edward, Stewie and Diana pulled into camp and parked the ride outside their cabin. "Okay people. Let's get this stuff into my HQ!" Stewie ordered as Edward and Diana carried the technological goods into his cabin. "Leave the generator. It's too heavy for us to lift. We'll get the yellow skinned Mutt and his goons to do the dirty work."

"You mean Nelson kid?"

"Of course. That's what I said platypus boy."

"Uh, no you didn't. You mentioned his surname not his name."

"Whatever. Now, GET THIS STUFF INTO MY HQ AT ONCE!" Grumbling, Edward got to work as Stewie's phone buzzed. he took it out and found out he had a message. He read it and then, "Okay people, I got a text message saying that we meet the whole camp at a sports complex."

"The sports complex? is it the one that my cousins are running?"

"You mean they own this place PC whiz girl?"

"Yeah! And that's also why the camp is empty but only the 3 of us are here."

"True. Now, MOVE! We got to rendezvous with them ASAP!" Edward who just finished moving the stuff out got the ride ready as he drove Stewie and Diana to the sports complex with Diana giving him directions. "I wonder what's in store for us?" asked Diana. They gasped. "Uh...It's not in store for us first of all. It's in store for you." said Edward. Diana looked surprised. "For me?" She thought. "What is going on?" Her mind is full of curiosity as they made their way there.

Back at the sports complex, the smell of turkey ham, bacon and chicken club sandwiches, deep-fried chicken, pasta, pizza from Speedy Toni's, burritos, nachos and tacos from Taco Bell, burgers, fries and many different types of food from either the eating places or cooked by the Smiles family made all the campers very hungry. "Can we start the party?" asked a nobody. "NO! Muthafucka! We must make it a surprise party! Got that?" Penny chided him. Then, Lazlo got a text message. "Stewie messaged me. they're on their way!"

"Perfect! Off tha lights! Make no sound! If one of ya cunts do that, I'll crush ya balls! Got that?" Mercedes warned them. All nodded as the lights are off and all waited.

 **Shortly thereafter...**

The trio arrived at the sports complex. "Oh I say, it's pitch black! it reminds me of that movie where fatman had seizures when he watched it."

 **Flashback...**

Peter was twitching and shaking in fear and panic as the whole background area appeared to be exactly pitch black except the TV's on and it shows the scene as he continues to twitch about when, "Petah, why are you watching horror movies this late night instead of having sex with me?" Out of the darkness came Lois as she turned on a flashlight which was directed to Peter and, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The nightmare has haunted and traumatized him as he fainted. The lights were on and Lois shook her head as she dragged Peter who kinda looks zombified up to the bedroom.

 **End Flashback...**

As the trio entered the large basketball court, "Gosh it's dark. I can't see a thing and you're right Stewie. It reminds you of the movie...Stewie?...Edward?..." She looked around the darkness and saw nothing for a moment then...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"CLICK!"

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIANA!" The lights were flicked on and campers and relatives all cheered as Diana looked around the large basketball court. On her right is the refreshments and gifts and in the front is a large stage built on it and lots of decorations. "For me?" A huge smile appeared as Mercedes and their parents appeared behnd her a gave her a warm hug. "Happy 12th birthday sugar." said Warren as he and wife gave their daughter a kiss. Mercedes hugged her sister as Diana was extremely elated as she started to tear up a bit joyfully. "Thanks you everybody." She said. All smiled. "Now, LET'S GET DIS APRTY STARTED!" She declared. All cheered as Raj, Samson and joining them is Brainy from PS 118 all spin the records together as all began to party.

It cuts to Edward and his 4 older brothers, Stewie, Chip and Skip, Bart and his gang and the PS 118 5th grader gang all drinking soda and crushing cans for fun.

Edmund: "Hey Wolfgang. I bet 750 buck if you can crush this empty can with your crotch!"

Wolfgang: "Watch and learn then dweeb." Wolfgang grabbed the empty can and once he thinks he's ready, "SMASH!"

"HA! Edmund. You owe me some green paper you scrawny twit!"

"Dammit!" Edmund paid Wolfgang as Cheesly bet. "I can smash 2 with my dick!"

"Oh yeah? I can do 3 ya fuckin fatass!" Nelson bet. So while the large gang display their strength, it cuts to Diana who just blew a out her large birthday cake and the whole family cheered as Lori, Tracie and Diane began serving the campers. Ed and Rolf got a bucket of fried chicken each and began chowing down together. Lazlo and Patsy can be seen dancing and some campers are doing basketball shots since the party is at the large basketball court. Mercedes joined the fun and began demonstrating her moves and shots impressing the campers as Spinelli, TJ and Vince joined the fun. Nearby, Chowder is stuffing his face with mashed potatoes and at the same time is running away from Panini. Gorgonzola was laughing his ass off as Cheviche stared at him. "Ha! Ha! The fucking pudge gets the stalker behind his fucking tail!" He laughed as nearby, The PS 118 gang are throwing balls into hoops and drinking soda and eating the food at the same time. "Some party right Arnold?"

"You bet! This is one cool party!"

"More like a cool and awesome party!" Rhonda added as she threw a ball into the hoop and they cheered. All is going well as...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" All stopped what they are doing. Outside, Lois had a megaphone and is in a pissed manner as she put it aside. "You people have broken the camp rule that there should be no PARTIES! I'm in charge here so I command all of you to end this at once and return to camp or I'll turn every single one of you to the police! NOW! You don't want me to call 999! Would you?" All gasped as Stewie who's with Elizabeth whispered. "Tell hip-hop, fancy car and PC whiz girls to leave everything to me. Trust me." Elizabeth nodded as Stewie got off her arms and walked towards Lois.

Now once Stewie is outside, he walked to Lois. Lois smiled. "Good boy Stewie. Unlike those stupid, worthless and disobedient campers, you listened to your mommy." She picked him up and all a sudden, Stewie took her megaphone and, "LOOK! IT'S SAGGY NAGGY!" He shouted very loud through the megaphone. There were some people walking by heard it and gasped. A little boy who's with his parents exclaimed. "It really is saggy naggy! Let's beat the crap out of her!" He declared as many other children nearby all ran to Lois and began punching, kicking and stomping her down thus, Stewie broke free. The audience laughed at the scene including the whole party in the party as Lois shrieked and screamed in pain and torment. As the beatings continued on with the kids, dragging Lois away so that they can bring in more pain in a proper area, all cheered for Stewie as Wolfgang lifted him up and letting him ride on his shoulders. "Nice job kid." Edward praised him. "Yeah. Getting rid of Lois in order ta save tha party." said Penny. "Well, it's easy as an army of ants taking over McDonalds."

 **Cuts to the scene...**

An ant can be seen planting a flag on top of the sign and it zooms away revealing ants crawling all over McDonalds taking all the burgers, fries, nuggets and other stuff away.

 **End Cutscene...**

Now that Stewie got rid of Lois, the party continues on as Diana began opening her presents. "Cool!" she exclaimed as she got some clothes and snacks from some of the background campers, a rainbow monkey from Numbuh 3, flavoured jawbreakers from the 3 eds, the latest iPhone from her parents, a basketball from her sister, an iPad, a brand new Wii U, a flat screen plasma TV, some cash in an envelope and many more gifts in particular to the point that most of her gifts are electronics. "Cause my sis is a tech whiz!" said Mercedes as Diana opened another gift which is a wristwatch with a small note tied to it. "The note says, "Happy Birthday Diana. From the TUFF Quintet. Sorry we can't attend your party cause we're busy kicking some criminal ass. Have fun!" As she finished reading, "Let me try it on." She wore it and it fits her perfectly. After that, other gifts like a jersey from Vince, a sweater from Spinelli, a toaster from Clam and many more. "Damn! Yo lil sis got like at about 50 gifts or so!" Penny whispered to Mercedes. "Well, she's now 12 and she deserves to have a great birthday celebration." Mercedes whispered back.

After unwrapping her gifts, Diana went to join her sister and cousins as they continued to party as Lazlo and Patsy were spending ome time together sharing a slice of birthday cake when Lazlo noticed something at the party.

Patsy: "What's wrong my beloved Lazlo? Not enjoying yourself"

Lazlo: "Truth to be told, I'm enjoying myself with all the party food to eat and drink and to make my heart merry over you. It's just..." Patsy blushed red thinking that Lazlo is going to propose and "merry" her somehow.

Lazlo: "It's just something or more like, someone's missing!" Now that he said it, "BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!"

Edd: "Gracious me! There's lots of smoke! Carbon dioxide! From a large smokebomb!"

Jimmy(coughing): "I can't see anything around the smoke Sarah!" Sarah grabbed Jimmy to ensure he doesn't get lost and coughed up by the smoke. As it continues on, music was all of a sudden, being played.

Lazlo(coughing): "Who's playing that music?"

It went on until...

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,_  
 _An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun._

Patsy: "Hey, who's singing this song?" Then, Diana found it familiar. "Wait, is that the song I listened to earlier this morning?" She thought as the lyrics was being sung.

 _Get out your guns, battle's begun._  
 _Are you a saint or a sinner?_  
 _If love's a fight then I shall die_  
 _With my heart on a trigger._

 _They say before you start a war,_  
 _You better know what you're fighting for._  
 _Well, baby, you are all that I adore._  
 _If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

When the chorus is about to be sung, the smoke cleared revealing...

...

...

...

Clam: "The BRAWL gang!" And the chorus is being played and sung by Allan.

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun,_  
 _Fighting 'til the war's won,_  
 _I don't care if heaven won't take me back._  
 _I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._  
 _Don't you know you're everything I have?_  
 _And I wanna live, not just survive tonight._

In Clam's opinion, he's right! It's the BRAWL gang playing out the song as a rock band they call, "Inseparable" as Allan, William, Brandon and Amber rocked onto their electric guitars while Recon beat the drums and Lee keyed on the keyboard. As the band rocked out the music and Allan does the singing, all the campers cheered and danced to the music. Even the quintet joined the fun dancing to the music.

Once they are done, all applauded for them as they bowed to the audience. Allan then announced. "Now, let the real fun begin!" He jumped in the air and landed into the centre of the court as all cleared the way and those spinning records can tell what's going on because they begin playing some music and he began his breakdance. The rest of the BRAWL gang cheered as they joined the crowd and took turns with Allan in breakdancing as each member executed their moves.

During the dance off, Penny went to meet her family and brought someone along to meet them.

Penny: "Alright Mom, Dad, everybody, I would like ya all to meet my new boyfriend. William Heinrich Von Wolfshund!" Soon enough, William is introduced and the whole family was amazed.

Kelly: "Damn! His name sounds German to me!"

Penny: "Cause he's from Germany!"

All were more amazed especially her dad.

Darryl: "I'm not only amazed but also impressed. Some gentleman you have princess."

Penny: "Thanks daddy. There's more it to if you ask me. Show it to them William." He smiled and flexed his abs ripping his shirt which revealed his 6-pack rock hard abs.

Hilary: "Whoa. That was so manly!"

Jamal: "I know right? Plus, I liked his hairstyle and colour. Who would have guessed that a guy has purple hair!"

As Penny's siblings chat about William, Diane had a question to ask.

Diane: "So, William. What do you do during your free time like when you're spending your summer vacation or sort?"

William: "Simple and Active. I do all kinds of sports like basketball, football, rugby, ice hockey and whatever sport guys do even extreme sports like skateboarding and rollerblading. Plus, I play the violin."

Diane: "So talented and sporty! No wonder you have those manly abs." She then turned to Darryl. "I think he's perfect for our daughter Darryl."

Darryl: "Agreed Diane. He's perfect for our princess." Penny and William smiled at each other about this.

William: "Some family you have Penny. It's awesome."

Penny: "Thanks William." William then gave Penny a crushing hug that she can endure. "Oh fuck. I can feel your abs." she added as William stated. "Alright babe. Gotta hit the dance floor!" He dashed off to breakdance as nearby, Mercedes is meeting her parents.

Warren: "So, where's your boyfriend?"

Mercedes: "He should be here...

...

...

...

"Right now." Soon enough, "ADVENTURE TIME!" Brandon swung down and landed in front of them. "Ello mates. Did I arrive just in time or did I miss anything?"

Mercedes: "Yo just in time. Mom, Dad, this is Brandon Outbackson. My boyfriend." Brandon then shook Warren's hand. "So, how do you do?" he asked. "All is well mate! I'm adventurous!'

"You are?"

"Yeah mate! Here, let me show you!" Brandon took out a photo album of his adventures and showed them to Warren as they chat about them. "Looks like your father finds him interesting." Tracie told Mercedes. "And also, I think we'll approve of your relationship with him." Mercedes smiled as she gave her mother a hug as back to the party, Lazlo and Allan are hanging out.

Lazlo: "Dude. You planned this all along."

Allan: "You said it dude! It was Recon's idea that's why."

Lazlo: "Neat man! Right now, I can see Diana opening the gift you along with your gang bought together." They turned to their right to see Diana opening the gift and Recon and Lee are with her. As Diana unwrapped it, "No way...

...

...

...

"The latest HP Spectre X360 laptop!" She exclaimed. "Yeah. We bought it and made a few modifications to improve on it's efficiency."

"Which is defined as the state or quality of being efficient." Lee finished Recon's sentence as Diana happily showed it to her parents who are greatly impressed that she acquired the latest model. "That's great for us to say that, you're old enough to understand responsibility which is why you now can have your own privileges like your phone and laptop." said Warren. Diana beamed in excitement as she joined her cousins into partying.

 **Sometime later...**

The time is 12am midnight and the party has ended. Most of the campers already lef the sports complex as Kyla and Lela along with some family members and relatives cleaned up the place.

Elizabeth: "That was fun."

Esdee: "Yeah. I drank lots o soda. Too pooped to chit-chat."

Tichina: "Me too. I also had loads o pizza and spicy BBQ wings!"

Kyla: "Looks like it'll be a long night for us to clean tha place spick and span. Right Lela?"

Lela: "Totally. Hope we can get it done since most of our relatives n some campers pitched in."

While the cleaning goes on, Patsy, Penny, Mercedes and Diana greeted their parents goodnight for they need to return to camp. It cuts to them preparing to get into the SUV. "That party was a blast!" said Lazlo. "Yeah! And stupid fucking Lois thinks she can stop us but Stewie took care of her. Right Ollie?"

Ollie Williams: **"DANG RIGHT N BEST PARTY EVAH! NOW GOTTA GO!"** He jumped into his ride and drove off. "We should get goin." said Penny. "Damn right. Let's go." So they drove off as their parents watched them from a distance. Then, they packed up after helping Kyla and Lela clean the large basketball court and the Smiles Family all departed.

It cuts to camp as the quintet arrived and all headed to their cabin. "Tomorrow, I'll use my presents." said Diana. "Wise idea lil sis." said Mercedes as all changed to their nightwear for they are very tired from the partying and all went to get their shuteye as the camp remains tranquil for the rest of the night.

 **What a huge ass party it is! Thanks to CoolDudeStar for the idea was his and also, there will be another one in the next chapter! So, stayed tuned for more to come!**


	15. Sunday Night Party

_Now it's time for, "Ranting with Edward and Stewie."_

Edward: "I had so much fun at yesterday's party!"  
Stewie: "Oh I say, eating all the pizza was satisfying!"  
Edward: "Yeah. I even met every hot mongoose that attended the party!"  
Stewie: "Well, I say we start ranting first. Then, we party again."  
Edward: "So true! Another party in this chapter again and it's another of CoolDudeStar's idea!"  
Stewie: "Indeed and I still have plans to steal his tech and rule the world. Just you wait! I have many tricks up my sleeve!"  
Edward: "Kid, who are you talking to?"  
Stewie:"Uh...no one. Just...Barney the dinosaur."  
Edward: "You're retarded kid."  
Stewie: "Just shut the fuck up and finish the rant or I'll shoot your fucking ass!"  
Edward: "Fine. But first..."

 **(Cutaway to Quagmire theme title song)**

Announcer: "Who else but Quagmire?"  
Singers: "He's Quagmire, Quagmire. You never really know what he's gonna do next. He's Quagmire, Quagmire."  
Quagmire: "Giggity giggity giggity giggity, let's have sex!"

At the basketball court in the WNBA, one of the WNBA players tells her teammates that they're going to get a new head coach.

WNBA Player: "Did you hear the news? We're suppose to get a new head coach for this season."

Other WNBA Player teammate: "What? Again?"

WNBA Player: "Yep. He's really keen to make an impression on us."

Other WNBA Player teammate: "So, when is he suppose to show up?"

WNBA Player: "Right about..."

*then Quagmire suddenly runs in wearing a black men's business suit and making the Road Runner sound*

Quagmire: "Here I am, ladies! I am your new head coach. Glenn Quagmire! I will be fucking you all in the showers this season! OH! Let's get started!"

Then he rips off his suit and started chasing the team around naked. They screamed and ran away from the naked pervert. Then, one of the players hits Quagmire right in the jaw which knocks him out and the rest of the team started beating the hell out of him. The audience roared with laughter as they cheered on the beating.

Announcer: "Who else but Quagmire?"  
Singers: "He's Quagmire, Quagmire."  
Quagmire: "Giggity giggity goo!"

 **End cutaway...**

Stewie: "Well that was quite a stunt pulled out there."  
Edward: "So true."  
Stewie: "Indeed. So are we done?"  
Edward: "Yes we are. So, I'm Edward."  
Stewie: "And I'm Stewie."  
Edward+Stewie: "Join us again on, "Ranting with Edward and Stewie."

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Sunday Night Party**

Note: _There will be some tragedy in this chapter and it's gonna be heartbreaking! Also, more characters entering the show. That's all and enjoy!_

The next day at camp, it appears to be quiet. Maybe it's because last night's party sure tired them a lot so let's not disturb them.

It now cuts the BRAWL cabin where the BRAWL gang are still asleep. Then, Allan woke up. "What time is it? Well, gonna refresh myself." Allan went to the bathroom as Recon woke up next and started his laptop. "Oy mate. Is this your morning routine?" Brandon asked him as he woke up. "Always ready to play World of Warcraft. Plus, I'm connected online with others."

 **Cuts to the scenes...**

Cartman, Kyle, Stan and Kenny are logging into the game as they play their respective game characters.

Stewie is already online and making his character do some sex dance and at the same time, is moving around.

 **End Cutscenes...**

Soon enough, the gang woke up and Allan who just got out of the bathroom refreshed had an idea. So after breakfast, he gathered the gang.

William: "So what's the story?"

Lee: "If it's ne of your bright ideas, I'm all ears."

Allan: "Glad to hear that Lee, the BRAWL gang's gonna do something wild and entertaining for tonight."

Amber: "And what is it Allan?"

Allan: "We're gonna throw and huge ass party!" All gasped. "Whoa. That was radical!" William exclaimed. "I'm in!" Recon declared. "I will stand by your side my friend." said Lee. "Parties equals wild adventures!" Brandon exclaimed. "Awesome! I'm so gonna love it!" Amber cheered cheerfully. Allan smiled brightly as he continued on. "Okay, here's the plan. Recon and Lee, deliver some invitations. Me, William, Brandon and my gorgeous chick will set up the party and we'll do it right after lunch!" All cheered as they had their breakfast.

At the quintet's cabin, Diana can be seen enjoying her presents from yesterday as she also can be seen logging into World of Warcraft with her new laptop. Then, Mercedes came out with a towel wrapped around her. "Hey lil' sis whatcha doin?"

"Logging into a online game so dat I can connect with others."

"Oh. Like who?"

"Well, Stewie and the SP quartet and a few others."

"Okay then. Me n 'Nette are hittin' tha pool. See ya." Mercedes left while Diana started gaming.

Outside, Lazlo and Patsy are watching the eds do a scam as it was called. "Peach Creek Fried Chicken" Wolfgang and his 5ht grade gang were the first customers. "Strange...why does the chicken taste like... cornflakes on the outside and...?" He never finished his sentence as he stared at Eddy who was smiling sheepishly at him. "Wait a second...GIMME MY FUCKIN MONEY BACK YA SHORTIE!"

"No! You paid for it so I keep the money!"

"Not for long." He snapped his fingers and 2 5th graders grabbed Eddy and dragged him to Wolfgang. "This is one of my most drastic ways of humiliating a 4th grade wussie." He grabbed Eddy's arms and leg and tied them together! "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Have mercy!" Eddy screamed as Ed and the others except Edd laughed at him especially Sarah who was laughing the loudest. Lazlo and Patsy even laughed. "I never laughed so hard! Just like how Darth Vader made a slippery accident!"

 **Flashback...**

The rebels are defending the cruiser _Tantive V_ from the empire but are pushed back. Soon Darth Vader made his entrance when, "SLIP!"

"KSH!" All the stormtroopers and rebel troopers stopped and stared at the Sith Lord who appeared to have slipped on a puddle of water. Then, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughter can be heard from both sides as Darth Vader breathed heavily and cursed. "FUCK YOU ALL!"

 **End Flashback...**

With Eddy tied up, the scam failed and Lazlo and Patsy went back to their cabin to watch TV. Already, Diana is wearing headphones to connect and communicate with her peers so the lovebirds began watching "Sanford and Son" and then, "Married with Children." By the time the shows finished, Penny and Mercedes returned wet and dripping since they went for a dip. "Hey Penny. Hey Mercedes. How was your swim?" Lazlo asked them. "It wus refreshin' Laz." answered Penny. "I see. So what do we do?" Lazlo asked the group. All thought for a while until, "Let's go and stone Lois!" Patsy suggested. "YEAH!" All agreed as they left their cabin.

Meanwhile, Recon and Lee are writing invitations.

Recon: "Okay...let's invite the SWAT Kats, TUFF Quintet...who else?"

Lee: "Top Cat and his gang, Randy Cunningham and his friends from Norrisville, Total Drama and Ridonculous Race contestants and hosts and co-hosts, Teen Titans and many me. It seems my friend that we have much to invite since the party will be big and wild."

Recon: "So true." Then, they continued working.

Now outside, "OW! OW! QUIT IT!" Lois was bitching as she appeared to be tied with ropes and with the quintet throwing stones at her, "YOU SHUT UP YA LAME ASS! This, is for tryin ta ruin my little sista's birthday!" Mercedes shouted as she threw a large stone at her right eye giving her a black eye. The audience laughed and likewise, the quintet. "HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! In ya face stupid fuckin bitch!" Penny then threw a large stone at her nose. "OW! STOP IT YOU STUPID WHORES!" That was not a good word to use as Patsy stepped forth and kicked her face down. The audience laughed again and so does the quintet. "Okay girls. Enough fun. Time to watch, "Wheel of Fortune." said Lazlo. So they left the brusied woman alone and as they left, Lois loosen herself free and threw a stone at the quintet but Diana sensed it and bent down as the stone hita wall, bounced off a roof and through a window in a cabin. "BISH!"

"OW!" All looked from the window and Lee emerged with a bruise on his forehead and has a stone on his hand. "Care to explain this?" He asked. The quintet pointed at Lois so Lee went off and then returned with an arrow loaded on his bow. "Considering this a payback muthafucka!" Lee released the arrow and it struck her nose and the arrow exploded blackening her face. All roared with laughter even the audience as Lois cried and ran away. "Nice shot Lee! Juts like how you killed 3 birds with one arrow!"

 **Flashback...**

Lee is walking in the forest with Lazlo. "Now my friend. Let me show you how I can do this trickshot." Lee drew out his bow and loaded an arrow. He took aim. There are lots of wild ducks flying by. With precision, Lee released and waited. Within a second, the arrow landed on the ground with 3 ducks pierced through together. "Amazing! I wanna give it a "shot" one day."

"You will my friend. At least, we got what we can for and Scoutmaster Lumpus can be fully satisfied with roasted ducks for dinner tonight."

 **End Flashback...**

"Indeed I remember it. Well, time for lunch." Lee went to get Recon and since he mentioned it, the quintet headed to the Mess Hall for lunch.

Now at the Mess Hall, lunch was already served and all the campers are having their meals. At one table, the PS 118 4th graders are eating together as their meal consists of subs, burritos and burgers. ON another table, Ed is eating fried chicken with gravy, Edd is eating chicken salad and Eddy is eating sirloin steak with fries while the rest of the cul-de-sac ate their favourites of their own choice. The KND can be see eating their lunch and discussing some top-secret info while beside them, Chowder and his friends are eating together with Chowder making some mess. Edward, Stewie, Chip and Skip, Bart and his gang and Wolfgang and his 5th grade gang are all eating together and nearby, the quintet are on one table and on another, are the BRAWL gang having their lunch and discussing plans for the party they're gonna throw tonight.

Allan: "You wrote the invitations already."

Lee: "Indeed. We'll have them delivered."

Allan: "See that you and Recon get the job done after lunch."

Recon: "Np dude." As the gang talked about it, Connie, Gina, Doug the head jock and 3 others were sitting together and Connie is eavesdropping their conversation. "Interesting." she said quietly. "What are they talking about Connie?" Doug asked her. "The gang is hosting a party. Must be a wild and awesome party because they have invited other characters from outside to join the fun." Connie replied as she stared at Allan with dreamy eyes but they turned into raging eyes when she saw Amber chat with him and the bunnies are smiling at each other. Then, "Gina. Something tells me I have a devious plan to get what I wanted." Connie then smiled a wicked smile as they continued eating.

After lunch, the campers went to do their own stuff. Some went to the basketball or baseball courts, others went to the lounge, gym, library, or football field to do activities and hang out. Outside their cabin, Recon and Lee are putting on their safety gear and mounting their BMX bikes with the invitations they wrote. "Well my friend. Now that we're ready, Gaja!"

"Right on! Poydem!" Both laughed for their language means "let's go" and they biked out of the camp. As for the rest of the gang, they got ready as Allan, William, Brandon and Amber made phone calls to many eating places for deliveries. After that, they went to set the party up with tables for the food and some decorations. William can be seen asking Raj and Samson for their DJ skills and they both accepted in return for payment.

Meanwhile, Connie is writing a letter in her usual and basic handwriting. "When she reads it, she'll easily believe it. Okay, it's done." She then called for Ashley Tomassian. One of the Ashleys. "I want this letter delivered into the bed with secrecy."

"Sure thing. Hope you know what you're doing."

"Trust me. I do and I'll soon great my very handsome reward..." Connie then smiled her wicked smile.

Now once the letter was passed to her, Ashley T headed her way to the BRAWL cabin and managed to sneak in through an open window. "Wow...look at all the stuff the gang has." She exclaimed as she looked around and saw Amber's bed. She immediately placed the note and then, the sound of the front door is opening up. "Yikes! I got to get out of here quickly!" She managed to climb out through the open window just in time Amber entered and the first thing she saw was the letter. "Oh...for me?" She looked surprised when she took a look and it was addressed to her. When she opened the letter, it says.

 _Meet me by the lake for a wonderful surprise!_

 _Yours Truly_ _Allan Shinobi Ryugasaki Fukami_

"Interesting, what's in store for me?" She wondered as she kept the letter and went to change her clothes. At the same time outside, "Connie. The letter is delivered and she read it." Ashley T reported through her handphone. "Excellent work Ashley T. You did a very good job just like Justin Bieber when he successfully did a drive thru prank outside McDonalds." Connie praised her.

 **Cuts to the scene...**

A man is working at the counter for the drive thru when Justin Bieber showed up.

Worker: "Uh...sir? Where's your ride?"

Justin Bieber: "My car's in the garage getting repairs and my usher's in charge of it. Now, I want 2 Big Macs, 2 large fries, 2 boxes of 9-piece chicken nuggets and a up-sized coke please."

Worker: "But sir, I can't give your order unless you have your car-"

Justin Bieber: "Unless I pay you $500 bucks?"

The worker stared at the amount of money for a moment. Then, "I'll get it ready." Soon enough, he gave it to him and he received the money. "Thanks. Have a nice day!" The worker called out as Justin Bieber "drove" off in his "car". "Ha! Ha! Ha! That fucking bastard fell for the "Invisible car prank! Now I can..."

"BAM!" A car hit Justin Bieber sending his body flying and his meal landed on Al Bundy's hands. "Oh shit! We got a free meal Ollie!"

 **"HELL YEAH!"** Ollie cheered as they fist bump and left with the meal while Justin's body was seen in a trash can.

 **End Cutscene...**

"Now, head back quickly before anyone noticed you." Connie ordered. "Gotcha. On my way out." Ashley T hung up and sneaked out undetected.

After a while, Allan entered the cabin and began doing his electric guitar practice. While he was doing that, "I wonder how Recon and Lee are doing? I sure hope they're alright."

 **Cuts to the first scene...**

At a park, the cast of _R_ _egular Show_ are working and 2 of them are slacking off. **"ONE MORE TIME I SEE YOU FUCKING SLACKERS SLACK OFF. YOU'RE DAMN FIRED!"** That was the park manager Benson who's a gumball machine venting out his anger at Mordecai and Rigby. While the scolding takes place, Recon zipped by and threw the invitation at Benson's head lightly. "What the fuck?" Benson opened it and, "You 2. Call the gang here."

"Ugh! Fine! GUYSSSSSSSSSSSS!" The other park workers which are Pops, Skips, Muscle Man and Hi-5 Ghost gathered around. "Okay guys. We're ending work early because we are invited." All cheered. "But I still expect you all to finish your chores especially you 2 slackers. You want to come right? So you better get yours' done."

"Okay, we'll take it seriously."

"Glad to hear that Rigby. Also, after you finish your chores. If you want to invite your friends. Go ahead and at the same time, we need to bring something for the party. So, let's move!" The gang cheered and went back to work.

 **Cuts to the next scene...**

Top Cat was in his trash can in Hoagie Alley napping when Lee zipped by throwing the invitation into a trash can. TC felt it on his hat. "What's this? Oh wow! A party and me and my gang were invited? Well then, time to call them all! He took 2 trash lids and clanged them to call his gang. Soon enough, they arrived. "Okay, boys. We have a party to attend!" The cats cheered as they got ready.

 **Cuts to another scene...**

At the Titan Tower where the Teen Titans lived as their base of operations, "Hey Robin, we got a rider riding to our tower." Cyborg reported. "Seems like he's...

...

...

...

...

...

"Leaving a message." Robin deduced because from their security system, it shows Recon zipping by and throwing the invitation at their front door. "Starfire. Get the letter." Robin ordered. She nodded and made her way down. Soon enough, "Robin. It's an invitation to some party in a campsite." She reported. "Party? That's awesome!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he and Cyborg started dancing around. "Interesting. Okay titans. Call the other titans and let's go!" All cheered except Raven but she smiled over it.

 **Cuts to the other scenes...**

For the rest of the afternoon, Recon and Lee rode their bikes around delivering the invitations. It cuts to the Junkyard where the SWAT Kats who lived there found one among the junk which was delivered by Lee. It cuts to another scene where TUFF agents Dudley and Kitty are heading there when recon zipped past them and the invitation landed on Dudley's eyes. Kitty took it off and read it and was very excited. Also in another scene, Lee threw an invitation to Tom and Jerry and they fought over it to read it. "Seriously. When will they learn?" Lee asked himself as he zipped off.

 **End Cutscenes...**

Some time later in the evening, all the campers could see the changes in their camp. Decorations and lots of food and drinks are prepared somehow. The quintet can be seen near one of the tables. "I never expected the BRAWL gang to host some party. Allan even asked us to guard the tables." said Lazlo. "Hey, he and his gang sure made a lot of preparations. I wonder what kind of party are they gonna host?" asked Patsy. "I bet it's gonna be a wild party!" said Penny. "I bet it's a huge ass party!" said Mercedes. "I bet it's both and awesome!" said Diana. The rest agreed as the sound of delivery trucks and motorcycles from McDonalds, KFC, BK, Taco Bell, Speedy Toni's Pizzeria, Larry's Giant Subs and many more arrived at camp. "Blimey that's a load of them. Good thing I have cheques for all of them!" Brandon went to meet the deliverers as they had some worker unload the goods. "Ello mates, ya checks are here!" Brandon paid them all and after the loading, they shook hands with Brandon one by one and they drove off. By the time the last truck left, Recon and Lee returned. "Dude! We got em' all delivered!"

"Nice one mates! Now to the cabin, Allan's waitin' for us!" They nodded and they hurried off with Brandon.

Now inside, all are wearing their rock band clothes as Allan is wearing a white shirt with a shuriken picture on it, grey pants and his blue jacket. William is wearing a red football jersey, blue jeans and his purple jacket. Recon is wearing an Iron Man shirt, black pants and his orange jacket. Lee is wearing a green shirt with the red letter 'L' on it, blue jeans and his red jacket. Brandon is wearing a plain light brown shirt, black pants and his brown jacket and Amber is wearing a purple shirt, pink mini skirt and her light pink jacket. All 6 of them are wearing socks and sneakers. "The fun begins once our rock band, "The Inseparable." takes the stage! This party the gang has hosted will be a great, major and awesome party!" The gang cheered as they decided to start the party.

Now outside, the campers began to socialize as Raj and Samson spun records and Lois is still tied up from the morning till now. "THIS IS ABSURD! ALL THESE CAMPERS ARE DISOBEYING ME BECUASE THEY ARE NOT ALLOWED TO THROW OR HOST PARTIES!" Lois bitched. "I wish Petah is bacl so that he can deal with the matter." Then, a pie hit her face and the audience laughed.

At the gate, The SP Quartet are assigned to welcome the people who are invited. "Boy this task sucks!" Cartman complained. "Shut up fatboy. You always complain that piece of shit." Kyle scolded him. "Don't call me that you son of a cunt!" Cartman lunged towards Kyle and they started to fistfight while Stan waited when a bus dropped some people in front of him. Among them is...

Stan: "Wendy Testaburger?"

Wendy: "Stanley Marsh! OMG! It's been too long!" Both ran to each other with open arms and hugged each other.

Stan: "So you are invited to the party?"

Wendy: "Well I'm not the only one invited." From behind, "Butters! And Clyde and Token! Even Tweek Tweak, Jimmy, Craig, Bebe, Red and wow! Almost the 4th graders in our class are here! Alright then. Kenny! Open the gate!" Stan called out. Kenny gave him the thumbs up and opened the gate as the parking barrier was raised up to the left. "Enjoy and ignore that fistfight nearby." Stan reminded the group as they can see Cartman and Kyle still brawling. The kids soon entered the party as next, "Hey, hey, hey TC is here and I brought my gang and we're invited right?" Top Cat and his gang are here and Stan checked the list. "Okay, you're in." So the cats entered and after them are the Teen Titans, SWAT Kats, Mordecai, Rigby and co, Tom and jerry and their other friends, Spiderman and his team(From Ultimate Spiderman), anime characters from Digimon, Metal Fight Beyblade, Cross Fight B-Daman, Yugioh and many more especially from other cartoons like Total Drama, Legends of Chima, Ninjago and so on.

Within an hour, all are invited and all began to party together. The CG quintet can be seen hanging out with the TUFF quintet while the KND met their comrades from the moon base and chat with them. The SWAT Kats and TC and his gang are eating pizza and drinking soda together as they laughed and joked about to each other for fun like they're becoming friends. Even Connie and her skanks enjoyed the party but Connie is aware of her wicked plan to take action. Now the quintets are having fun together.

Kitty: "That was some party!"

Dudley: "I agree Kit-Kat! All you can eat!" Dudley appeared to have loaded himself with lots of food as he kept scarfing down.

Lazlo: "He sure has a big appetite!"

Patsy: "Enough to consume everything in the party!" All laughed about it even Dudley as he continued eating. Lazlo then turned behind and had a toast with the hooded figure and they had a drink. After that, he looked at the time and shook Lazlo's hand and left as Lazlo continued chatting with his friends.

At the dance area, Raj and Samson continued to spin records while Wolfgang and his gang are bashing the Numb Chucks up and the eds are putting jawbreakers in their mouths. Ed went to get one but ended up putting a balloon in his mouth. He sucked the rubber for a moment and he released helium and flew around and out of the camp and out of sight. Eddy and the others except Edd roared with laughter and so does the audience over Ed's stupidity and foolishness.

Just then, a 4x4 SUV drove by and all stopped what they are doing and stared at it. Even beyblade, digimon, pokemon and cross fight b-daman battles all ceased. Then, Peter got out and saw everything. "Wow." He exclaimed as, "Oh Petah finally you're back I was just gonna tell you that those disobedient campers have been causing trouble in throwing parties while you're away!" Lois complained the matter as the tied up woman hopped to him. Peter stared at the camp and the party. Then, "Let's just say..."

"You're going to expel them?"

"NO! I love it! And we got back just in time to party! C'mon guys! Let's party like last years' new year!"

 **Flashback...**

Peter, Quagmire, Joe and Cleveland were laughing as they drank beer and watched a porn movie a the clock struck midnight and they sprayed their drinks at Lois soaking her drunk and she passed out drenched from alcohol.

 **End Flashback...**

"But Petah! I thought you said that the campers aren't allowed to..."

"Didn't I say that they cannot throw parties unless I return?"

"But you did not mention that you will-"

"Sorry Lois. You failed your job." Peter then grabbed her and threw her into the basement and announced. "Now, proceed on with the party!" All cheered and continued on with lots of loud music and tons of fun around the place.

 **Around 9pm...**

"FSH!"

"SMOKEBOMB!" Edward cheered as the smoke cleared off revealing the Inseparable. "WHO'S READY TA ROCK?" Allan shouted through the mike. All cheered as the rock band began to play many songs like, "Play my music" from the Jonas Brothers, "21 Guns" from Green Days, "Angel with a Shotgun" from the Cab, "The reason is you" from Hoobastank, "Counting Stars" from One Republic and many more as the crowd went wild and danced and cheered to the singing and music being played by the rock band. The BRAWL gang rocked hard as the audience cheered wildly at their performance. Even the quintets joined in as they danced to it. This was one of the wildest parties being held at camp ever.

It was late as the party ended, those who are invited thanked the BRAWL gang in different ways, Mordecai and Rigby gave them a bucket full of wings from Wing Kingdom in their home and the Numb Chucks fist bump each of them in Kung-Fu style. Once all the guests left, Peter ordered the background campers to clean up the place. "What? Why?" One of the nobodies asked. "Because I say so stupid and because of that, you will do toilet duty for one week!" Peter scolded the background character as he grumbled and started cleaning up the mess from the party. Seeing this, "Gina. It's time."

"Okay Connie. Hope you know what you're doing."

"Trust me. I know." Connie assured to Gina as she put lipstick on her lips. "This lipstick will put him in a mindless trance." She stated. Gina smiled in belief at her words.

After thanking the pokemon trainers, "Okay gang. let's turn in for the night. I'm so fucking tired." Allan exclaimed. The whole gang made their way back and at the same time, Gina saw them and went to Allan. "Um...excuse me? Can I borrow a minute from you because help is required?" Allan was surprised to see one of Connie's skanks asking him for help. "What is it?"

"During the party, Connie lost one of her necklaces by the lake and is trying to search for it. Can you help us?" Gina asked in an innocent tone. "Well if it won't take long. Alright." Allan went to help out as Lazlo and co were seen chatting with the TUFF quintet.

Kitty: "That was fun. Well, we gotta head home. See you again."

Penny: "Alright. See ya!"

Kitty: "Yeah. See you." The quintet left camp with Dudley taking back some leftover party food. "Alright guys. Bedtime!" said Mercedes as the tired quintet headed to their cabin.

At the lake, Connie was frantically(or should I say, pretending to be frantic)searching for her 'necklace'. Soon enough, Allan and Gina arrived.

Allan: "So, need a hand I see."

Connie: "Oh thank goodness you found help Gina!" She then turned to Allan and smiled as the trio began searching. While searching, Connie looked up a bit to see Ashley T sitting on a tree branch since she put her there to warn her when Amber shows up. Both girls nodded at each other as Connie continued searching.

 **Meanwhile...**

Back at their cabin, William noticed Allan wasn't with them. "Guys. Where's Allan?"

"Don't worry. I'll look for him." Amber assured as she left the cabin with the letter since she remembered what it says and that is why she's heading there to the lake where the search party is.

 **Now back at the lake...**

Within minutes, "I found it!" Allan held up a necklace with a diamond crystal hanging on the thread. "Oh thank you so much! I could not have found it without you!" Connie took the necklace from him and smiled dreamily at him. She then hugged him tightly. "Uh, Connie? Can you let go?"

"Oh Allan. I need to return the favour for helping me to you..." Then from the tree branch, Ashley T saw Amber on her way there and gave Connie the signal. Connie got the message and, "Well, time to return the favour!"

Then it happened as Connie grabbed Allan and pressed her lips onto his'. The lipstick she wore released it's effect putting Allan in a trance and soon enough, when Amber arrived, she saw the whole scene. She gasped and dropped the letter and is rendered speechless. As she continued watching this, her eyes started tearing up and she ran off with her hands on her face. The kiss soon ended and Allan fainted. "Perfect. I got what I wanted. Let's go girls." Gina and Ashley T met up and the trio snickered sinisterly and walked off.

5 minutes later, Allan gained conscious. "Ow...what happened? I don't feel so good." He stood up and walked back and saw Amber with her hands still on her face. "Hey gorgeous. Why are you-"

"POW!" A punch was delivered onto his face knocking him down. Standing up, "What the fuck was that for?"

 **"AND WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING BY THE LAKE?!"**

"Lake? I was just-"

 **"DON'T DENY IT! I SAW EVERYTHING! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME? WHY? WHY!?"** Amber demanded to know as she is on the verge of tears. "You said our love will be eternal and forever."

"Of course. You're the only girl I-"

"NO! You have broken our bond! Our relationship! All is ruined because of you!"

"WHAT? WHAT DID I DO TO RUIN THIS!?" Allan doesn't know what was going on as his anger started to rise over it. "You've done it already. And I don't want to see your fucking face ever again!" After the yelling, se turned to leave, "Oh, one more thing...

...

...

...

...

...

 **"I HATE YOU! WAAAAAAAAHHH!"** The argument confused everything as Amber ran off in tears. "Wait! This is a mistake or..." Allan was confused when he tired to explain but it was ineffective as he looked at his gang who are shaking their heads.

William: "I can't believe he did this!"

Recon: "What kind of leader is he?"

Lee: "I'm afraid he had revealed his true colours."

Brandon: "What a misadventure mates. Well, the gang doesn't need him anymore." the 4 of them then left him and Allan got down to his knees. "What happened? What did I do to result in this?" Sadly and shedding tears, Allan left the camp as he had much to ponder about as Ed finally touched ground after being in the air for a long time. "AHAHAHA! I wanna go for another round!" He then passed out as Kenny threw a stone at him to shut him up. After that, peace and quiet for the night in camp.

 **Uh-oh. It seems like a relationship was broken over a planned scheme and a misunderstanding between the latter which was a perfect combo to break it. Will their relationship be broken forever or will it be restored again soon enough? Find out as the series progresses!**


	16. A Day Out with a Doe

**Chapter 16: A Day Out with a Doe**

The next day, Peter woke up and went to the fridge and took some leftover pepperoni, New Yorker and Hawaiian pizza from yesterday's party. "Ahhh...eating pizza for breakfast is sure satisfying." He said as he reheated them in an oven. He also took some chips and juice and once the pizza is heated up, he loaded himself and went to the couch. There, he sat down and turned on the TV to watch the news as he ate his leftover party breakfast.

 **(Cutaway to the news)**

Tom Tucker: "In other news, a rare pokemon was spotted around Mt Rushmore and sources can't identify it's appearance. Ollie, what's your opinion?"

Ollie Williams: **"RARE AND EVERYBODY WANTS TO CATCH IT! THEY SAY IT'S WORTH A TRY!"**

Tom Tucker: "Thank you Ollie. That explains why the new game. "Pokémon Go" has reached the popularity chart in the gaming world. Now, we will turn in for commercial break and then, back to the Quahog News. So, stay tuned."

 **(End Cutaway)**

"I'm surprised pokemon exist in this world. I wonder what will happen if imagine myself as a pokemon trainer? Hmmm..." Peter wondered with thoughts.

 **(Cutaway to imagination)**

Peter is gonna battle Ash Ketchum in a pokemon battle.

Ash: "Pikachu. Let's go!"

Pikachu: "Pi-ka-chu!" He entered the battlefield as Peter took out a pokeball.

Peter: "I'm counting on you. **LOIS! FIGHT TO THE VERY END!** " He threw the pokeball and it opened up revealing Lois.

Lois: "What the fuck am I doing here? Petah! I think we're in the wrong cartoon or anime or whatever show we are at!"

Peter: "Shut up you stupid bitch!"

Ash: "Alright then. Pikachu. Use THUNDERBOLT!" Pikachu released an electrical blast from it's body and the thunderbolt struck Lois badly.

Lois: **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Peter: "Don't you dare bloody lose Lois! Use Grossness!"

Lois: "But how do I-"

Ash: "Finish it with IRON TAIL!" Pikachu charged and his tail glowed blue and, "KSH!" Lois was struck by the iron tail on her forehead and she passed out.

Judge: "Lois is unable to battle, Pikachu wins!" Ash and Pikachu cheered as Peter went to Lois and kicked her. "You useless weak bitch! I could have used Quagmire or Cleveland to beat that pokemon!" He then kicked her repeatedly as the audience laughed at the scene.

 **(End Cutaway)**

While Peter is still in his imagination, Brian showed up to give him the daily mail and had some news. "Oh hey Brian. Heard you, Jerome and Slinkman went to the San Diego Comic-con for some fun right?"

"Well, Peter while you and your party went to LA, they invited me and yeah, had fun wit all the Marvel and DC exhibitions. We even cosplay some characters."

"Oh that's not half-bad for you guys. So, you got the mail now that you're back?"

"Yes Peter and somehow, the classmates of Cartman, Kyle, Stan and Kenny all have registered to be part of this camp."

"Oh great those SP bastards! I better not expect any trouble from them! And also, you will plan today's activities?"

"Fine then." Brian left the room as Peter changed the channel to a Japanese porn movie and he gleefully watched it.

Meanwhile, Lazlo and co were having breakfast and they invited Cartman, Kyle, Stan and Kenny to join in. "OMG! You guys cook real good!" Cartman exclaimed as he stuffed his face with sausages. "You can't have all the sausages for yourself fatboy!" Kyle chided him. "Shut up stupid fucka! I can eat as much as I want dickhead!" Cartman retaliated back as, "Mmmph mmmph mmmph mmmph mmmph mmmph mmmph mmmph."(Translation: Please pass me the bottle of maple syrup)" Kenny asked in his muffled voice as Diana passed it to him and he poured it around his stack of pancakes. "So, any plans guys?" began Stan. "Oh not much to do. Ever since that huge-ass party the BRAWL gang threw. It was wild and entertaining!" said Lazlo. "Oh yeah! I remembah dey rock out in their own rock band! Now dat's rock n roll! Hell yeah!" Penny exclaimed. As they chat on, "Attention campers! Attention! Dicks and Pussies! I repeat, dicks and pussies! Gather at the clubhouse for a list of today's activities you'll all do in groups! That is all and now, tuning into the pop song, "Dixon Cider". Done." Now that Peter has mentioned it, the group polished off their breakfast and left for the clubhouse.

At the clubhouse, "Hey guys. It's Cartman and co." Clyde Donovan exclaimed as he and the boys and girls in their class are all in their CG uniforms as the campers went in line as Joe was doing the assigning. Gretchen was first. "As always. C'mon Quaggie! Let's fuck and get high!"

"Fuck is my middle name! Giggity! Giggity! Giggity! Heh! Heh! Alright!" After that, Token Black and Nichole Daniels went next. "We're hanging with Mr Cleveland Brown?"

"Yep. And today, I'm taking you kids to the Wal-Mart." Cleveland took the kids and then, "Oh wow. Black people hanging out together. That's touching." said Cartman who was extremely racist when, "PACK!" A stone hit his head. "Watch your mouth fatass." Token warned him as Nazz and Sarah checked the list. "We're spending time with Wendy Testaburger? What kind of surname has testicles and burgers in it?" Nazz asked Sarah. Sarah just facepalm as, "Uh...excuse me?" A surprised Wendy exclaimed. Sarah did the talking. "Sorry about that. She gets real confused in anything." That surprised her some more as next in line, "Perfect! Play football with the 4th grade wussies! Oh yeah, we're gonna slaughter them all!" Wolfgang and his boys left in satisfaction as the quintet went next. "Just spend time together. We'll that's simple." Lazlo exclaimed. "Yeah it is but I have a small favour for you people to do." Joe gave them a shopping list and the quintet read through. "Now dat's a lot of grocery shopping we had to do." said Mercedes. "Sorry if it's a burden for you because of an incident that happened last night." Joe stated.

 **Flashback...**

Joe was wheeling around camp at midnight. "Okay, everything's clear now that all the campers cleaned it up after the party they had and-" He stopped. He heard a sound and it's coming from the kitchen in the Mess Hall. So he wheeled his way in as he turned on his torchlight since it's pitch-black inside and once he got the light source on, he looked around saw a silhouetted figure raiding the figure. **"HANDS IN THE AIR!"** Joe thundered as, "It wasn't me! It was my rumbling tummy!" The figure was Ed as he ran through a wall breaking a hole in it and as Joe checked the fridge, "OMG! Peter's gonna be pissed by this." The fridge appeared to be completely empty and as a result, Joe wheeled away.

 **End Flashback...**

"And that is why we made our own breakfast." said Patsy as the others agreed. "Don't worry Mr Swanson. We'll do it even if it's a large supply." Lazlo assured to him. "Great! When you get back, you'll get your pay checks from me!" said Joe with a smile. That pleased the quintet as Penny got her car keys and they boarded her ride and drove off.

 **At the Da Pines Supermarket...**

"Okay, a lot of groceries to buy. "I'll go solo. Benz and her lil' sista will stick together and ya lovebirds do the same. Once we got all dat we need, we meet up at this rendezvous point where we are standing now." said Penny. The others got the message and then spilt up and began their grocery shopping. It cuts to Penny picking some bread from the shelves. After that, she went to get some eggs but also checked to ensure that there are no broken ones in the carton. After that, she went to the meat section to get the best supply of meat with high quality and freshness.

It cuts to Mercedes and Diana getting some fruits as after loading oranges in the shopping cart, "Alright big sis. Let's get the vegetables."

"Right on lil' sis!" The mongoose sisters headed to the produce aisle on the other side where the vegetables are kept fresh as they started examining the quality and freshness.

Now it cuts to Lazlo and Patsy getting the snacks and other treats from the aisle. "Lays, Doritos, Ruffles, Oreo, Chips Ahoy!, Pringles and anything else?"

"Well Lazlo, we need to get the beverages like the milk and all kinds of juices and soda."

"Good call Patsy." So they went to them and within a hour, the quintet has gathered at the rendezvous point with all the supplies in their shopping carts. "Ready to get going?" Penny asked the group. All nodded as they wheeled their carts to the counter and there, "Why hello there Patsy!" The one working at the counter is none other than Jane Doe. "Finally, after 15 chapters, I make my appearance even though I once appeared in some cutscene in chapter 5!" So true and now, "Hi there Miss Doe. How is everything?"

"Oh all is good Patsy dear. I have been given pay rises for some time due to my efficiency in this workplace. Now, I can choose to go on leave for some time and even better, when Amos goes on a vacation, he put me in charge as his temporary manager!"

"That's great! Things sure had changed right Miss Doe?"

"It sure does Patsy dear. And guess what? I'm doing my morning shift for today only which means I have the rest off the day off after that! How about I treat you all for lunch?" The quintet thought for a moment. Then, "Alright Miss Doe. We'll hang out with you!"

"That's great! We'll meet at the Da Pines Mall at 12:30 pm and one more thing, will you kindly bring that little baby along with you. I enjoy having him around us if you ask me."

"Uh...sure...okay Miss Doe. I'll bring him along with us." said Patsy sheepishly as the quintet paid for the groceries and then, headed back to camp.

 **Back at camp...**

There was some commotion outside when the quintet returned from doing their grocery shopping. As they unloaded the goods from Penny's ride, "Hey, what's going on?" Lazlo called out as some campers were running to the scene. "There's a boxing match between Gretchen and Nelson! It's starting right now!" Tweek Tweak tweaked out as he and his friend Craig Tucker hurried out. Wanting to watch the boxing match, the quintet went to the kitchen, left the groceries and hurried off to the match.

At the boxing ring, Gretchen and Nelson got ready as Homer gave them a warning. "Alright. I want a nice, clean fight from the both of you. No pushing and shoving, no cheating and no wedgies especially from what you did just now Nelson."

 **Cuts to the scene...**

Butters Scotch was hanging on a tree with his pulled underwear hanging on a branch. "Uh...can somebody bring me down?" Then, his underwear snapped and he fell with a thud onto the ground.

 **End Cutscene...**

"Okay, now that I'm done. Shake hands both of you." Homer finished as Gretchen and Nelson did as told. "This will also be a one round knockout match so give it all you got!" Homer added as both fighters got ready. "HAW! HAW! One round is all I need to pulverize this crocodile! Matter of fact, I facing a girl who only knows how to box in a girly style! HAW! HAW!" Nelson mocked sarcastically. "Oh yeah? I was gonna say the same thing yellow shithead and prove to you I can box yo' ass better! And FYI, I'm an alligator not some frickin crocodile like Killer Croc!" Gretchen retaliated back. "Plus, he's my boxing coach." she added.

It cuts to Killer Croc(who is an adversary of Batman)watching the match as he devoured a cow spilling blood on some nobodies. "Show him what you're made to do!" he called out as he continued his devouring as more blood was spilt onto the nobodies. ""HEY! Can't you just eat your fucking mouth shut! And why are you in this cartoon!?" A nobody questioned him. Killer Croc glared at him and snarled loudly. Then, "POW!" A hook sent him flying out of the camp and he splashed into Leaky Lake. After that, **"WHY ARE YA STARIN AT?"** He boomed to the other nobodies as they cringed in fear. "Just as I thought." He then continued his meal.

Now back at the ring, when a 'ding' sound was heard, both boxers began. "Eat this!" Nelson hooked Gretchen on her guts. She got back at him by hooking his jaw. In response, Nelson punched her legs causing her to buckle down.

Jimbo: "Yeah! Finish her!"  
Dolph: "Beat her till she's wrecked up!"  
Kearney: "No mercy!"

The gang cheered for Nelson as Gretchen stood spitting some spit onto a nobody's face who was stunned by this as she charged and punched him on the body. Surprised, Nelson delivered more punches but Gretchen blocked and evaded them and she delivered a barrage of hooks and punches at Nelson knocking him out cold instantly. Homer went to him and counted 1 to 10 and, "Winner! Gretchen!" The crowd cheered while some groaned. Probably because they lost their bets as Edward and Stewie are working on it. "Pity that we keep their money since they lost." said Stewie. "What idiots those nobodies are! They don't know how to bet properly!" The duo laughed about it as they went to keep it and as for the quintet. "So...you wanna watch "Married with children? It's showing in 5 minutes." Penny suggested. Lazlo and co agreed as they left and pretty soon, the remaining campers left the area to do their own activities as Rolf somehow showed up. "Excuse me fellow camper boys and girls. Have you seen one of my cows? I could have sworn that I-" He then saw a skeleton of a cow and a scream can be heard.

An hour had passed and the quintet just finished watching the show. "11:30 am is the time now, we should probably get ready and meet your so called, denmother right?" Diana stated. "Good point and yes, we better get ready." said Patsy. "But first, lemme get that kid. I remembah that Doe mentioned she wants us ta bring him along."

"You mean Stewie 'Nette?"

"Of course Benz. Ya should know already." Penny then left the cabin to look for him.

Outside a cabin, Edward and his 4 older brothers, Stewie, Chip and Skip, Bart, Milhouse, Ralph, Nelson and Wolfgang and their gangs are hanging around. Chip and Skip are playing with their walkie-talkies, Bart and Milhouse are drinking soda while Ralph picked his nose and talked to his booger which disgusted the audience, Cheesly and Alpine are lifting weights, Fancy-Pants is counting his money and Philip is smoking with Jimbo and Dolph, Nelson and Kearney are arm-wrestling while Wolfgang and his 5th grade are just, well...hanging around and finally, Edward and Stewie are reading a magazine. "Oh I say, this sure is interesting. Donald Trump and Donald Duck are in an emo warfare against each other and the stock market here in America is still in the brink of collapse." Stewie read through when, "Hey guys look! Someone's approaching us!" Edmund reported as all stopped what they are doing and saw Penny walking towards them. 2 5th graders approached her. "What do you want lil' bitch?" the first one asked her. "Yeah bia-tch! What brings ya here?" the second one asked her. Penny looked at them for a moment. Then, she grabbed their heads and slammed them onto each other. "OW!" Both 5th graders exclaimed as they groaned in pain. "First of all, don't ya dare call me a bitch or I'll skin ya boyz down ya got that! And second, I wanna see that baby ringleader of yours." When Stewie heard that, "Stand down boys and let her pass!" He ordered as all moved aside and Penny approached Stewie. "Hey kid. You wanna hang out with us for today only?" Stewie thought for a while. "First of all hip-hop girl, what are you and your party gonna do?"

"Well, lunch and of course hang out. It's what we do. Don't you think?" Stewie thought for a while. Then, "Very well. On one condition, I want Platypus boy to tag along I say!"

"Wait, why do you want him to join us?"

"Well...he's my guardian and protector and I always need him to support me. Watch!" Stewie gave Edward the signal and he lifted Stewie up and put him around his shoulders and behind his neck. "See what I mean hip-hop girl?" Penny sighed a bit. "Alright he comes too!"

"Score!" Edward thought as Stewie turned to Nelson. "Yellow skinned Muntz, you're in charge while me and platypus boy are away for today!"

"No problem!" Nelson complied as they left with Penny. After that, "Anyone wants to hit the arcade?" Wolfgang asked the whole group. All cheered as, "Well why the hell not? Let's first drive out the losers out of the place and then, we can own it man!" Nelson suggested "Oh it is on! Let's do this!" Wolfgang agreed to it as he fist bump Nelson and the group left for the arcade.

Meanwhile, Lazlo and co were waiting for Penny when she arrived with Edward and Stewie. "Hey, why is that platypus with you guys?" Patsy asked her. "Don't ask me P. That little kid wanted him to tag along with us because he needs him as his "guardian and protector"." Penny explained to Patsy as she got her car keys ready. "Okay, let's hit that road guys!" All boarded Penny's ride and drove off to the mall.

At the mall, all are looking for Jane Doe. "I wonder if Scoutmaster Griffin knows that we were out?" Lazlo asked. "Don't worry dear. He's too stupid to know especially when I went to get his permission, he was already in a trance drooling about."

 **Flashback...**

Patsy went to the office and there, Peter was watching a Subway commercial on their advertisement of a new sub. The Meatball Sub. "Wow. It tasted so good! I could drool over it for hours!" He exclaimed as he started drooling. "Mmmm!...Meatball sub..." When Patsy entered, "Uh, Scoutmaster?" Noticing his trance, she shook her head and left leaving him to be.

 **End Flashback...**

"What the fuck? Fatman is doing his stupid trance again like in 2 seasons ago? Oh that's retarded of him if you ask me. So, now what?" Just then, "Over here Patsy!" A sweet, cheeky and perky voice was heard and all turned to see Jane Doe standing outside the restaurant Swensen's. "I'm glad you all made it and now, shall we have lunch here at Swensen's?"

"No problem Doe. Let's get going!" So they did.

Now inside the restaurant, the group was ushered to a table of 8 and menus were provided as they looked through. "Okay, choose freely and enjoy yourselves." Jane Doe reminded them as they looked through. "Wow! This place sure has some good grub!" Penny exclaimed. "I could hardly taste it!" Mercedes agreed as they continued looking through, After several minutes, Jane Doe raised her hand and a waitress seeing her approached her. "Yes ma'am? Are you ready to take your order?"

"Oh yes. Now to start off, I would like the Caesar salad with prawns." Jane Doe ordered "Very well. And the others?" The waitress asked the group. "I'll have the Breaded Chicken." Lazlo ordered. "I would like Sourdough 49ERS Chicken" Patsy ordered. "I'll take tha Roast Chicken Sandwich." Penny ordered. "I'll have the Philly Cheese Steak Sandwich." Mercedes ordered. "I'll order the Chicken Baked Rice please." Diana ordered with politeness. Edward went next ordering for himself and for Stewie. "I'll have the Mega Burger and this kid here would like the kids meal which will be the Chick 'n' Fries." Stewie nodded in anticipation. "Very well. Do you want any drinks or any side dishes?"

"Why yes. We'll have 3 Meatballs in Tomato Sauce and 3 Hot US Fries & Dip. And for drinks, I'll have Sprite."

"Tha same goes for the 3 of us." added Penny as Mercedes and Diana nodded. "I'll have Coke." said Lazlo. "I'll have Coke Light." said Patsy. "I would like some Ice Lemon Tea and this kid wants orange juice." finished Edward. "Excellent. Your orders will arrive soon." The waitress took the menus and went to submit their order. While waiting, "So, how was everything at camp?" Jane Doe asked the group. "Well, to start off, things had changed and we met some old friends of ours. The BRAWL gang!" Lazlo exclaimed. "The BRAWL gang? Ooooooohhh! I haven't heard from them for a long time! Oh how unforgettable these boys are based on their talents and abilities!" Jane Doe recalled. "I have to agree. As far as I remember clearly, they somewhat resemble a boy band, rock band and a breakdance group." said Edward. "Bloody hell! Those BRAWL sleek hairstyle dudes all got some talent!" Stewie exclaimed. "Hee! Hee! Hee! Oh that baby sure knows how to react in his cutest way!" chuckled Jane Doe as Stewie ignored her as she chat on. "So, I see 2 new faces. How about you introduce yourselves so that we can get to know each other better." She suggested to Mercedes and Diana since it's their first time meeting Jane Doe. "Okay, my name is Mercedes Anita Smiles and I'm tha older sister of my younger sister who is sittin right beside me." Mercedes introduced herself first. "And I'm Diana Patricia Smiles. I'm the younger sister of my big sister." Diana introduced herself. "Sisters I see. Ooohh! Now that's what I call sisterly love!" Jane Doe complimented and they smiled about it. Just then, the waitress returned with their drinks and placed them on the table in front of each individual based on what drink they ordered and she also placed glasses and 2 pitchers of water on the table. "Ah finally, something to drink." Stewie started sipping his juice as Jane Doe chuckled at how he drinks.

Soon enough, their lunch ha arrived and all began to savour the food. "Oh boy! This is so succulent!" Lazlo exclaimed as he started cutting up his breaded chicken. "Mmmm...luscious!" Diana exclaimed as she ate her baked rice. The others all enjoyed their lunch as Stewie was munching on the meatballs. "Oh fuck! I must say, eating these meaty spheres is a good memory on how much I love consuming them. Hell, I even robbed IKEA one time for those tasty meaty spheres! Right platypus boy?"

"Oh yeah! That was 5 days ago kid!"

 **Flashback...**

Outside the place, it was tranquil and only the sound of the birds' chirping can be heard. Then, "BOOM!" An explosion shook the place and a van burst out and riding on it was Stewie as he and Edward who was beside him laughed.

Edward: "All the meatballs we can eat!"

Stewie: "Hell yeah! We'll even make it a good combination with Italian pasta!" They laughed as they drove off.

 **End Flashback...**

"You assholes robbed IKEA just for their meatballs?!" Patsy exclaimed. "So what stupid bitch? It was to satisfy our craving!" Edward retorted as Penny grabbed his neck. "I'm warnin ya! Remembah?"

"Oh, uh...right! Sorry for calling you that name..." He apologized to Patsy as she nodded at Penny and she let go of him. After that, all continued eating their lunch as they chat about other things.

Later, all had finished their meal as Jane Doe asked the group. "So, who would like some dessert?"

"I do! I still have room in my body." Lazlo exclaimed. The others gave her the same answer as the same waitress showed up to clear the table. "Ah, good you are here. We would like some dessert please." Jane Doe stated. "Sure. I'll get the menus again." The waitress cleared the table and within a minute returned with them and all opened it for the dessert.

After a few minutes, Jane Doe gave the same waitress the signal and she went over there. "I take it you are ready to order right?" the waitress asked her. "Exactly. So to begin with, I would like 2 scoops of strawberry ice cream please." Jane Doe ordered. "I'll have banana split for myself to also share with my girlfriend." Lazlo ordered as he and Patsy exchanged smiles. "I'll have topless 5 and tha flavours will be coffee, mango, vanilla, frosted chocolate malt and milo and I'll have hot fudge as my topping." Penny ordered but also, she's sharing it with Mercedes and Diana. "Okay, I'll have 2 scoops of chocolate and the kid here will have one scoop of cookies n cream and his topping will be chocolate crunch." Edward ordered for himself and Stewie. "Very well, they will arrive shortly." The waitress then left to submit their order and within several minutes returned with the dessert setting them on the table. "OMBG! It's heaven!" Stewie exclaimed eating his ice cream. "Oh you're some adorable baby!" Jane Doe chuckled as Stewie polished off the ice cream and stared at Jane Doe. "No one calls me adorable. You'll regret it someday..." He mumbled to himself as Jane Doe chuckled some more. Opposite them, Lazlo and Patsy are sharing the banana split romantically as all even the audience aw at this sight except for Edward who just facepalm as they fed each other some ice cream. "Oh how romantic and adorable." Jane Doe described their relationship.

Soon enough, all finished their dessert as Jane Doe paid for everything with her credit card and as they left the restaurant, "So Miss Doe, what should we do now?"

"I'm glad you asked Patsy dear. How about a nice game of bowling?" All were surprised by this. "That's a great idea! I'm in!" Lazlo declared. "Sure thing. And you guys?" Patsy turned to her cousins. They smiled and nodded even Edward and Stewie. So now that it was settled, "Okay, there's a bowling centre in this mall. I remember passing by this place so therefore, I'll take you all there."

 **Several minutes later...**

The group found themselves standing outside the bowling centre called, "Pins and 8-Balls". As they entered, they could see some people bowling in the lanes while others are hitting balls with sticks. "Sure looks entertainin' n fun!" Mercedes exclaimed. "Yeah sis!" Diana agreed to it as Jane Doe gathered the group. "Before we go bowling, are you all wearing shoes?"

"Of course you dumb blonde doe! We always shoes in camp and outside!" Stewie scolded but it had no effect as Jane Doe chuckled even more as they went one of the counters and there, Lazlo and Edward met and recognised a familiar face...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"SCOUTMASTER LUMPUS!?" Both exclaimed as an angry, stiff-necked moose appeared to attend to his 'customers' and saw 2 familiar faces. "Oh it's the monkey and the duck! And first of all, call me Lumpus because as you all remember, I sold the camp to some obese man who is as fat as a pig and next, what the hell are you doing here?!" Both boys were speechless when Jane Doe and the girls and Stewie walked up and seeing Jane Doe, Lumpus gasped. "Uh, uh, hello there Miss Doe! It's been too long has it? Heh, heh, heh." He was chuckling as hearts flew out of him but he quickly hid them under his shirt. "Oh Lumpus! I haven't seen you for quite a while!" She grabbed Lumpus giving him a tight hug and he was turning beet red as she let go. "So, uh, what can I do for you?" he began. "Okay, we're just here to bowl and that is all." Jane Doe stated as Lumpus got to work. "Okay, I'll assign you to Lane 13 and 14 and I'll need your shoes so that you can change into these bowling shoes." The group gave Lumpus their shoes as he examined their sizes and returned with bowling shoes matching their sizes. He then noticed Stewie. "How is it possible for a baby to bowl?" He asked dryly. "You have underestimated me hairy moose! Soon, you will regret your words and feel my fucking wrath!" Stewie warned him as he sued his middle finger in front of his face and walked off with his bowling shoes on as Lumpus mumbled. "Better not got o hell too early little baby twerp." He then took the shoes and stored them at the shelves behind and continued working.

Now at Lane 13 and 14, all got ready as Lazlo, Patsy, Jane Doe and Stewie are on Lane 13 while Penny, Mercedes, Diana and Edward are in Lane 14. "Score! I'm in Miss Penny's side of the lane! More like I'm in her team!" He thought with a wide smile as, "HEY! Ya done with the keyin?" Penny demanded for Edward is sitting in front of some keyboard and he snapped out and began keying in the names which appeared on a screen above and in front of the players. Beside them, "So Stewie, have you ever played bowling before?"

"Oh yes monkey boy I did play the sport before. Hell, I was even used as a bowling by fatman himself!"

 **Flashback...**

The Griffin family is playing bowling as Chris rolled the ball through the lane but got a miss. "DAMMIT! This game fucking sucks!" He whined and sniffed as Peter went next but wasn't looking at what he's doing because instead of grabbing a bowling ball, he grabbed Stewie. "HEY! Fatman!" He called out but Peter paid no attention until he threw the baby over the lane. "Oh shit!" He exclaimed as Stewie landed onto the pins giving Peter a strike. "Wow. That was unexpected. I wonder what will happen if..." Soon enough, when the pins are set up and Stewie is back. Peter used him again throwing him onto the pins getting the same result and after getting 5 strikes in a row, he picked up Stewie exclaiming. "Wow Stewie. You must have been born as a god! Yes! The god of bowling! That will be your title!" Peter declared as Lois shook her head in disbelief. Chris who is still pissed at sucking at the game went to make his move. He got into position and once he's ready, he released the bowling ball but instead, it was done in the reversal because the next thing it happened, "CRASH! SMASH! KLING! KLANG! KSH! BSH!" It sounded like it came from the counter area and then, "Chris! How could you throw the ball backwards?!" Lois demanded to know. "No time for this! Kids, let's get the fuck outta here!" Peter ordered as he grabbed a bowling ball and put it on Lois' hands and dragged the kids out. "Wait! Petah! Why did you-"

"KSH!" An worker punched her face. "So it was you who did all that loud shattering!"

"What? But I was just-"

"LIAR! You're gonna pay the ultimate price which starts now!" Soon enough, the other workers ran to the scene and began beating the shit out of Lois as she screamed about as a bowling ball smashed her face. The audience cheered and laughed at the scene as outside, "Dad, why would let mom take the blame?"

"Because nobody cares and nobody likes your mom. You should be grateful that you aren't being the pain in the ass in this season Meg. Instead, your mom will be."

"So des that mean, you won't fart on my face?" Meg got her answer as Peter grabbed her face and put it on his butt and all fart sound was heard. "You'll still receive torment and torture but not very much. Instead, your mother will receive them more than you and they are worse than yours." He then gave Meg a thunbs up and she smiled giving him one too. "Now kids, who wants to hit the arcade?" Peter asked them. All cheered as they got into the car and left the bowling centre as already, screaming and beatings were heard and it was a very ugly sight.

 **End Flashback...**

"So you got rolled over to the pins?! That's insane!" Lazlo exclaimed. "No matter, shall we get bowling?" Stewie asked him. Lazlo nodded as Jane Doe finished the configuration. "Okay, time to strike!" She chuckled over her joke as Lazlo went first and beside him is Penny. "Ready?" He asked. Penny nodded as they got into position. In front of them are 10 bowling pins arranged in a triangular order. Then, both released the balls as they rolled through the lane and collision took place. "Yes!" Lazlo cheered for he got a strike as an 'X' appeared on the screen. Patsy cheered, "Nice roll Lazlokins!"

"Thanks Patsy." He replied kissing her on her nose. Sh giggled and blushed as she took a bowling ball and went next. As for Penny, she got 8 out of 10 pins and now, she just rolled and soon, she got a spare as a "/" appeared on the screen. Noticing that her cousin is gonna bowl, "Hey P, I bet 300 dead presidents if ya get a strike like ya boyfriend!" She bet. "Oh yeah? I'll prove it to you!" So Patsy got ready as Penny watched while behind her, Mercedes got the ball ready to bowl. Once it's time, Patsy rolled the ball and it rolled and the collision sound was heard and from the lane, they could see 1 pin toppling left and right a bit. "C'mon! C'mon!" Patsy thought as the pin continued toppling but soon enough, it managed to stabilize it's upright position and remained on the lane. "YES! Alright P, gimme tha dead presidents!" Penny demanded. "Dammit!" sniffed Patsy as she took out the money and gave it to Penny. After that, they looked to see Mercedes get a spare after knocking 7 out of 10 pins. Then, Patsy got the same result and now, Jane Doe went next as she got ready and beside her is Diana getting ready. Soon, the balls were released and collision took place resulting in Diana getting a strike and Jane only knocked half of the pins. "YES!" Diana cheered as, "Oh yeah! My turn!" Edward cheered as he got a ball and got ready. He then threw it but to his surprise, the ball rolled onto the sides and he got a miss as a, ' - ' appeared on the screen as, "Idiot. Why did ya swing ya arm to tha left?" Mercedes asked him. "Just...shut up." An embarrassed Edward sniffed as he got a ball ready and beside him, "I say, I want to bowl!" Stewie declared. But you're too small to hold and lift a bowling ball." Patsy replied to him. "Who the fuck cares? I can manage. Watch!" He tried lifting the lightest bowling and soon enough, "See that people! I'm manageable when it comes to strength! Unlike that steroid addict over there at the poolroom who tries to make a good impression on some sexy chicks!"

 **Cuts to the scene...**

Some muscular dude who appeared to have injected himself with steroids is flexing his muscles in front of some girls in the poolroom

Muscular dude: "Now watch them flex, expand and contract ladies!" They cooed as he kept doing it when they suddenly started to rumble and shake and soon enough, "FLSH!" The "muscles" wrinkled and shrank down and the chicks were pissed.

Hot girl 1: "Ugh! What a faker!"

Hot girl 2: "Not so manly now is he?"

Hot girl 3: "Guess it was proven that steroids can't help him."

The girls then left him as he hung his head down low in shame. Then, a cue ball hit his face knocking him out cold.

 **End Cutscene...**

"Now watch as I strike!" Stewie may be a baby but he always is willing to try something new despite his diminutive size and age so as he got ready, he took aim with his eyes and then, ran forward struggling with the ball as he let it go and it somehow landed a few inches away from him and it started to roll as slow as a turtle. "Ugh! Give me a break!" Stewie sniffed as the ball slowly rolled halfway and it rolled to the sides. "Oops. He missed." Lazlo exclaimed as Stewie tried again. "This time, It will make it." He stated. However, the ball rolled to the right. "DAMMIT! This fucking sucks!" Stewie complained as he walked back and then, Lazlo got ready.

Some time later, Edward can be seen getting ready as he eyed onto his targets. Then, he released the ball and, "YES! Finally!" From the screen on top, an 'X' appeared as Edward did a victory and bragged to Penny and Mercedes. "Well ladies, what do you think?" They just rolled their eyes. "You may have gotten a strike first of all but it doesn't change anything." said Penny. "Yeah. Just look at ya score." said Mercedes as Edward looked and somehow on the first 5 spaces, his score has misses on his first try but on his second try, he got some scores on it. On the other hand, Penny, Mercedes and Diana all got a mixture of strikes, spares, some number scores and no misses. "Oh fuck. I am so far behind." He sniffed as beside them, Patsy felt something. "Gee. I could go for a snack." She said. "Well, you can buy some at Crisps n Crunches. They sell deep fried food as snacks." Jane Doe suggested. "Good idea." Patsy exclaimed as she turned to Stewie who was sulking and he's in a foul mood. "Hey Stewie. Do you want to come with me to buy snacks?" She asked sweetly. "No way!" He sniffed rudely. Noticing this, Penny went to him and, "Hey kid. Will you be nice to help her." She asked sweetly. "HELL YEAH! Let's move!" Stewie jumped off and tagged along with Patsy as she sighed. "As always, he has eyes on you."

"Don't forget he's into Benz too!" Penny reminded her as they headed to the snack bar. Back at the game, Lazlo bowled a strike and Mercedes bowled a strike too. So did Diana and even Edward. Since Patsy and Stewie went to buy snacks, the group decided to wait for them to return and Patsy just showed up. "Stewie and I ordered a lrge order of corndogs with some soda." She stated to the group. "And where's dat lil kid up to?" Mercedes asked. "He's having a staring contest with a moose." answered Patsy.

 **Cuts to the scene...**

Stewie and Lumpus are staring at each other with their eyes focused and locked onto each other's gaze as time passes by.

 **End Cutscene...**

"Hope he'll be back soon because after Miss Doe bowls, it's his turn." said Lazlo. Patsy agreed to it as she got ready and when she rolled the ball, it hit all the pins! "Yes! A strike at last!" She exclaimed as Lazlo cheered and hugged her tightly. "Finally after 5 turns you got it!" He stated. Just then, Stewie returned with Lumpus who was holding a tray full of corndogs and soda. "Oh hello Lumpus! Are you having a great time?"

"Why, uh, yes Miss Doe. Here, the snacks you ordered." Lumpus set it down on a table which is behind the bowling lane area and all gathered for a snack. "Damn! These corndogs are so tasty!" Diana exclaimed. "Hell yeah lil sis! Always one of my favourite deep-fried food!" Mercedes agreed to it as she took a corndog and bit into the fried cornmeal batter as beside them, "Uh...Lumpus? May I ask you something?"

"Ugh! What is it this time and make it snappy because I need to get back to work asap!"

"Okay, I wonder why you are back here in USA? You went to Hawaii since it has been your dream to do so right?" Lumpus was surprised to hear this question. "Hey, hippie monkey's got a point. So why are you back here?" Edward increased the pressure as Lumpu sighed and answered. "Okay boys. To start off, after your new fat scoutmaster bought and merged the camp with another as you all should know, he paid me a huge sum of money and it opened a pathway to go to Hawaii with a stunt double of Slinkman. At Hawaii, I found a job and worked to earn money and also indulged in pleasures on the island. There is one problem however..."

"And what's the problem?" asked Edward. Lumpus answered. "On this day, I went to apply for citizenship but it was rejected. Plus, due to the pleasures I indulged in, I spent a lot of money on that and was unable to pay my debts. Therefore, I was forced to leave Hawaii and back here. As for my stunt double, he had citizenship so he's safe."

"Okay, and how did you end up here?" asked Lazlo. "Why are you so cornered about it you nitwit! Why, this place just opened up and I was the first to get hired and that's how I ended up working here for some time!" finished Lumpus who was pretty disgusted at the questioning part. "Now if you excuse me, I believe I am needed back at the counter." He then left as the others continue to eat their corndog and drink soda.

After their snack, they continued bowling as they scored some strikes, spares and other scores. Right now, on Lane 14, it just ended as Penny calculated her score. "HA! I score 223 points! I beat ya by 27 points Benz!" Penny exclaimed. "Oh yeah? Check out my score!" They look at Diana's and she got 256! "Whoa lil sis! Looks like ya have become a pro in dat sport!" Mercedes exclaimed. Then Penny looked at Edwards' but he only scored 125 points and yet, he's happy and satisfied about it. "It's because I get to have fun with Miss Penny and Miss Mercedes." He whispered to himself as at the other lane, they are finishing up and Stewie just got the ball. "Are you sure that this time, you'll get a strike? Because based on your score, you got nil." Lazlo stated. "SHUT UP! This time, I'll make one for sure!" Stewie went up and prepared himself when suddenly, "OOF!" A single trip to the lane caused him to release the ball off in the air and it landed on the lane with a thud rolling through and, a collision took place. "HELL YEAH! At last! The baby has struck it!" Stewie did a victory dance as all stared at him in surprise. "HELL YEAH! I'm the first baby to score a strike in bowling! I rolled that black ball toppling all 10 self-righteous white pins! Ha! Ha! Ha!" While Stewie is celebrating, "Well what do you know? He's such an adorable and happy-go-lucky baby! Hee! Hee! Hee!" Jane Doe chuckled as she looked at her watch. It was already 4pm and she asked the group. "So, you all want another round of bowling?"

"HELL YEAH!" All cheered. So they had another round of the game as Lazlo added something to the audience. "At least we have ample time. Hell, I bet Scoutmaster Griffin is still drooling over a meatball sub!"

 **Cutaway to Peter's office...**

Peter:(drooling)"Mmmmmm! Meatball Sub! Mmmmmm!"

 **End Cutaway and later...**

The time is 6:30pm and the group just finished their second round. "So everyone. Had a good time?" Jane Doe asked the group. "YEAH!" All cheered as she continued. "So, how about we head to my apartment for dinner and at the same time, watch a movie?"

"What movie Miss Doe?" asked Patsy. "Well, when we get there, you can choose which movie to watch." answered Jane Doe as they prepared to leave ut first, needed to return the bowling shoes back so at the counter, Lumpus returned everyone their shoes and after putting them on. "Lumpus, thank you for your service to us. You have shown respect and kindness to us especially to your former scouts." Jane Doe thanked Lumpus and he gasped. "She was thanking me?! Mama-mia!" His mind went looney as all he could do is sputter as he went back to work. "What a klutz." said Edward. "Totally." agreed Lazlo. "Though it's true he had changed a bit."

"Yeah." That's when, "HEY! Why am I agreeing to all this from a stupid monkey!?" He exclaimed as Lazlo punched him in response. "Stupid? You're the stupid one ya dickhead!"

"Oh yeah you moron? How about we-"

"HEY!" They turned to see Stewie staring at them both. "Platypus boy, lift me up so that I can ride on your shoulders right now or else I'll blast you into crisp instantly!" He ordered as Edward grumbled and carried him up and put him on his shoulders letting him ride on him. Once all are ready, they left the bowling centre while Lumpus continues to feel lovestruck when, "LUMPUS! Get back to work!"

"Yes sir! Right away!" Without hesitation, Lumpus worked on.

 **And so...**

The group reach Red Foxx Towers in their rides and after parking them in some parking lot below the place, they followed Jane Doe to her apartment which is located at the 5th floor and her apartment is 5Q. As they reached the floor. "Ewww. What's that horrible smell?!" Diana exclaimed. "I know where it came from. Tha last time we're findin her apartment, we came across apartment 5M which wus on tha violation of tha health code!" Penny exclaimed as she held her nose. "Damn! Until now, it's still ongoing?" asked Mercedes. "Well, I can't do anything about that. Oh well, here we are!" It now cuts to her apartment as she took out her house keys and opened the door. Inside her apartment, all sat down in the living room as Stewie started bouncing on her couch.. "Bloody hell! It's so comfy! I can all this all night!" Jane Doe chuckled at what she saw and went to open a drawer and took out some movies. "You can choose which movie to watch for the night and at the same time, I'll order dinner." The group was excited about that part as Jane Doe got her phone ready. "So what will you all like for dinner?" she asked. "I know! I got just tha right thing that I brought along!" Mercedes dug through her pockets and took out some paper and unfolded it. It was a KFC Promotion Leaflet. "Cool Benz! Let's check it out!" Penny exclaimed as they took a peek. "This promotion seems neat. How 'bout you order it Miss Doe?"

"Very well Penny. Dinner has been settled." So Jane Doe called KFC and began the order. After a minute, "Okay, dinner will be arriving soon!" She announced. All cheered as Lazlo stated. "Good thing we're having dinner here rather at camp since I heard that leftovers will be served."

 **Cutaway back to camp...**

At the Mess Hall in the kitchen, Lois is seen preparing the leftovers which are tofu casserole, Brussels sprouts with artichokes, canned sardines and baked beans which are all heated up with a side of buttered toast and some fruit slices. Once they are ready, she began the service.

Lois: **"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! COME AND GET YOUR TOFU CASSEROLE WITH BRUSSELS SPROUTS WITH ARTICHOKES ALONG WITH CANNED SARDINES AND BAKED BEANS WITH A SIDE OF BUTTERED TOAST AND SOME FRUIT SLICES FOR DESSERT!"**

She then served the campers.

Gretchen: **"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!"**

Lois: "It's tofu casserole. It's healthy and-"

Wolfgang:(Interrupting) **"THIS IS BULLSHIT! I'M NOT GONNA EAT THIS KIND OF SHITTY DINNER!"**

Edmund: **"YEAH! I'M ON HIS SIDE!"**

Eddy: **"THIS DINNER IS TOTAL TRASH AND SHIT!"**

Clam: **"THIS SHIT IS..."** All appeared to be staring at Clam for a purpose so he cleared his throat and, **"THIS SHIT IS TOO BLAND AND IT DOES NOT APPEAL OUR TASTE BUDS!"**

Raj: "Good. I'm glad you did not use the word you said in season 1."

Clam: "What word homosexual elephant?"

Raj: "Never mind that and stop calling me a homosexual!"

Chip and Skip: "Duh. This food sucks!" Then, they threw their dinner away but it landed on Stan and Kyle's heads. "HEY!" They exclaim in disgust about dinner splattering them as Nelson snickered about it. "I've got an idea. FOOD FIGHT!" Instantly, al the campers began throwing food at each other and Lois got involved in a mess as she got splattered by all the campers first and then, they had their fun while back at Peter's office, he was still in his trance.

Peter:(drooling)"Mmmmmm! Meatball Sub! Mmmmmm!"

 **End Cutaway...**

"Oh bloody hell! I found a movie to watch!" Stewie took it out and it was titled, "World War Z". "Uh, kid. This movie has tons of violence and killing. You okay to watch it?" Edward asked him. "Shut up platypus boy! I've been watching all kinds of movies like this! Hell, I even watched "The Conjuring" once!"

 **Flashback...**

Stewie is seen in his machitosh watching the horror movie as screaming can he heard and he's laughing and enjoying the movie somehow.

 **End Flashback...**

"Okay, it is settled then." Jane Doe declared since she eavesdrop their conversation. "Yaaaaay! Zombie Apocalypse! Here I come!" Stewie cheered as Jane Doe got the movie ready placing the CD in her DVD player. Soon enough, the movie has started and all began watching it as in the movie, the zombies swarmed around infecting people turning them into walking undead beings as they continued spreading the infection to others while a survivor fights to protect his family and uncovered intel on how the outbreak started and how it can be contained. "Damn! More than 4 million got infected. It's a rising epidemic outbreak!" Diana described as they continued watching the movie.

Later at the part where the survivor is in Israel, the doorbell rang. Pausing the movie, Jane Doe went to answer it and a KFC delivery man was waiting at the door with their huge order. Jane Doe paid with her credit card and even tipped the delivery man satisfying his job. After that, he left as she opened up the bag and inside is a large bucket containing 20 pieces of fried chicken, 4 boxes of popcorn chicken, 4 boxes of crispy chicken tenders, 4 cups of mashed potatoes, 4 cups of coleslaw and 2 large bottles of Pepsi. "Wow! Now dat's one hearty feast we're havin!" Mercedes exclaimed as all sat down at the living room with the feast and began eating their dinner while watching the movie. "Mmmmmm! Crispy!" Lazlo exclaimed as he ate a chicken drumstick. Edward and Stewie are tossing popcorn chicken into their mouth while Diana is eating some coleslaw and Patsy, Penny and Mercedes are eating a piece of chicken tender each and Jane is eating mashed potatoes and drinking a cup of Pepsi. "Bloody hell! Look at the horde climb the wall and infest the whole city! Yeah! I'm fucking loving this part!" Stewie exclaimed excitedly as he ate a piece of chicken. "Damn Stewie! Ya really like watchin movies dat involve people gettin killed is it?" asked Penny as she opened a cup of mashed potatoes and began eating it. "Hell yeah! I'm that kind of baby who enjoys watching rated 18 plus movies!" Stewie exclaimed as they continued enjoying themselves as Lazlo can be seen preparing to take the last piece of tenders when another hand reached it too and it surprised him. "Hey! Hands off!" Edward ordered. "No, you get your hands off!" Lazlo ordered as both stared at each other with glares when, "Platypus boy! Pass me a cup of soda!" Edward was distracted by Stewie's demand and therefore, "HA! I win!" Lazlo snatched the last piece away as he ate it. "Dammit!" Edward was pissed as he gave Stewie his soda as they continued watching the movie.

Sometime later, the movie had ended and already, the whole group was filled. "I am so stuffed kid!" Edward exclaimed patting his tummy. "Oh I say you can make a really tasty roast platypus or a stuffed platypus for the next meal." Stewie replied cleaning his teeth with a toothpick. "Wait, what?" Edward was stunned as the others laughed at Stewie's comment especially Jane Doe who chuckled about Stewie's words. Then, looking at the time, "Oh my! It's getting late and I have to get ready for bed and report for work early tomorrow!" Jane Doe exclaimed. "Well, it also means we need to head back to camp." said Patsy. "So true. Well, sweetie. Thanks for the fun you gave us." Lazlo thanked her. "No problem dear. Well, see you again and if ever we plan to meet again, make sure you bring the adorable baby with you." That part made Stewie frown as Jane Doe escorted them out and once they said their goodbyes, the quintet, Edward and Stewie left Redd Foxx Towers.

 **Later...**

When they returned to camp, "Well, what happened here?" Stewie exclaimed for they saw piles of food and some campers lying on the ground splattered. They saw Eddy running away from Rolf as he threw some baked beans at him and nearby, Nazz got splattered by Edmund as Wolfgang pat him on his shoulder and at the same time, a jock grabbed Chowder and Butters and threw them onto a pile of wasted food. "Okay. We've seen everything." said Lazlo as Stewie turned to them. "Hey, uh..thanks for taking me and pltypus boy with you people."

"No problem kid and as for that platypus..." Edward was surprised that Penny mentioned him. "Let's just say ya didn't cause much trouble and because of dat, I don't need ta whoop yo ass." finished Penny. Edward smiled gleefully. "Maybe someday, she can give me either a footjob or even better, a blowjob." He thought as Stewie nudged him. "Come along platypus boy, we must gather our lackeys at once for some important stuff."

"Right on kid!" Edward lifted Stewie up allowing him to ride on his shoulders and they left the quintet. Then, Joe wheeled in. "Finally, I found you guys." He said as he took out 5 paychecks. "That was for the morning." He stated. "Oh yeah. We forgot all 'bout dat. At least we elft them in tha kitchen." said Mercedes as they took their paychecks which has 12,190,000 bucks on each paycheck. "Seems like we're rolling in the dough!" Diana exclaimed. "So true. Ever since season 1 and up to now, we have been doing so." said Penny. Then, Lazlo stifled a yawn. "Tired Lazlokins?" Patsy asked sweetly. "Yeah...seems like...we've been out the whole day...that's why." said Lazlo as he stifled another yawn. Without further ado, the quintet headed back to their cabin to turn in for the night. They changed into their nightwear and as they got ready for bed, "We sure had a long day right 'Nette?"

"Yeah right Benz. Gee, my instincts might even tell me this." All stared at Penny for a moment. "My instincts tell me that Fat Ass is still drooling over a meatball sub!" All laughed as Patsy added. "Yup, he once drooled over Lois' lasagne and now, a sub sandwich. Plus, I bet he's still doing it in his office despite the fact that it's late midnight!"

 **Cutaway to the office which is now overflooded...**

Peter:(still drooling)"Mmmmmm! Meatball Sub! Mmmmmm!"

He then snapped out.

Peter: "What the? How have I been sitting there?"

He looked at his watch. "It's midnight and that would mean one thing..." He then stood up and went to the kitchen. He opened it and what he saw inside the fridge made his eyes lit up. "OMG! A meatball sub! It's like a dream come true!" He took the sub and took a bite. "It's...heaven! And I'm in seventh heaven! But I wonder whether there are literally 7 heavens existing in this universe en though there is only 1 heaven. Never mind. Mmmmm! Meatball sub!" He continued chowing it when Lois appeared.

Lois: "Well, it's time to have my-"

She then saw Peter.

Lois: **"PETAH! IS THAT MY MEATBALL SUB YOU'RE EATING!?"**

Peter:(chewing): "Oh...so that's your meatball sub?"

Lois was speechless as Peter smirked. "Well Lois, you snooze, you lose. Finders keepers, losers weepers!" He then continued eating as Lois sulked in defeat and went to bed as the audience laughed at her.

 **End Cutaway...**

"Probably. Since he's a fat and greedy bastard!" finished Penny. All laughed as they said their goodnights and went to bed peacefully.

 **Another long chapter with some fun, humour and bonding. It took me a while to get it done since at that time, I was busy with exams and never had time to finish the other chapters of my stories. No matter, chapter 17 will be updated as soon as possible.**


	17. A Moment of Truth and Confession

**Chapter 17: A Moment of Truth and Confession**

3 days had passed and at camp, some campers are playing dodgeball as the nobodies got beaten down by their opponents consisting of Helga, Phoebe, Nadine, Rhonda and Sheena in which they claim victory. In the lodge, Stan and Wendy are playing table football with 2 of their friends which are Bebe Stevens and Heidi Turner. Beside them, Clyde and Kyle were playing pool in which Kyle finally shot the 8 ball in the pocket. "Oh yeah! I win and now, you pay me!" Kyle demanded. "Aw fuck it." Clyde gave Kyle 350 bucks as he left the poolroom to go outside and play basketball.

Now outside, Ollie, Al, Homer and Harold are having a burping contest with Ollie winning it and Eddy and Nazz are playing tennis with Edd and Sarah. Successfully, they beat them. "YES! In your fucking face losers!" Eddy mocked openly and it pissed Sarah so much she pounced on him and assaulted him. A fight soon took place with some campers rushing to the scene with some money to bet on.

Well, enough talking about what was going on as it now cuts to the forest where Lazlo is going for a stroll. "A stroll in the forest is sure peaceful since I won't have to go through some trouble like Lois' annoying bitching and Raj' complaining." He continued strolling when he heard the sound of a guitar strumming and some singing.

 _We don't talk anymore_  
 _We don't talk anymore_  
 _We don't talk anymore_  
 _Like we used to do...  
_  
 _We don't love anymore_  
 _What was all of it for?_  
 _Oh, we don't talk anymore_  
 _Like we used to do..._

"That voice...only one person has this kind of singing voice since he's singing Charlie Puth' "We Don't Talk Anymore." So he followed the singing and found a cloaked figure sitting by a tree singing. Lazlo approached it and the figure stopped to see him. "Wait a minute..." Lazlo went closer and removed the hood revealing the figure to be...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"ALLAN?! What are you doing here alone in the forest?!" The snow white furred hare looked up to see Lazlo. "How unexpected for you to run into me." He said silently. "You sound different. I wonder how long you've been here?" asked Lazlo. "Few days."

"WHAT?! Then, why are you here?"

"It's a long story and it has nothing to do with you so I suggest you leave me."

"Allan. I'm your best friend. Just tell me your problem and we can sort this out."

"This problem has nothing to do with you like I said! Because this problem of mine has brought me great dishonour to myself that's why."

"Forget the dishonour. If you don't tell me your problem, how will you find the solution to it? If you let it drag on, things will get worse and you'll be shamed with even more dishonour. You won't want that will you?" Allan doesn't know what to say as silence filled the air.

 **Meanwhile back at camp...**

Patsy: "It's been a while since we did this together as friends."

Nina: "So true. Those are good memories."

Gretchen: "I know right? Totally fun."

The scene zoomed away revealing that all 3 girls are lying on a mud puddle with snails moving around them. As they continue to relax, Almondine showed up. "Hey girls. Have you seen Amber? I need to pay her back 75 dollars because I borrowed the money to buy some graphic novels."

"Nope. Didn't see her for the past few days." answered Patsy. "Past few days? That's weird. I wonder what's up with her?" wondered Nina. "Neckerly if I were you, I suggest we should drop by at the BRAWL gang's cabin stupid." Gretchen mocked. "Shut up you sap!"

 **"WHAT THE FUCK YOU JUST CALL ME NECKERLY?!"**

 **"YOU SHOULD KNOW STUPID BITCH!"**

Both Nina and Gretchen started throwing punches at each other until, **"ENOUGH!"** Patsy shouted as Nina and Gretchen stopped fighting. "I have never seen you two fight like this. Especially when fighting over the last cupcake."

 **Flashback...**

Nina and Gretchen are eating cupcakes from, "Sweet Taste" as the box has the name of the place they bought and it has 5 cupcakes. "These cupcakes taste sweet and delicious!" Nina exclaimed. "Oh yeah! I love the sweet taste of those baked goodies!" agreed Gretchen as they polished off 2 cupcakes each. Only one remains and both stared at it and then, each other. "I get the last one!" Gretchen declared. "NO! It's mine fucking bitch!" Nina protested as they started throwing punches at each for a few minutes until they heard a sound of chewing. "Mmmm...tasty. Thanks for leaving the last piece to me. Such a shame to see the 2 of you squabble over a small matter such as the last cupcake." It appears Patsy was watching them when she entered and took the last cupcake. As she left, "Dammit!" Nina sniffed. "Fuck!" Gretchen also sniffed.

 **End Flashback...**

"Let's not beat around the bush. Let's drop by at their cabin." All agreed as the trio got off the mud puddle and headed there.

When they arrived, Patsy knocked on the door. There was no one answering it. "Seems like all of them are out or-"

"Hush. I hear something." Almondine put her ear onto the door as, "Okay...so what sound did you pick?" asked Gretchen. "I hear...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Sobbing. And weeping." The girls were surprised as Patsy opened the door and all entered their cabin. There, they looked around seeing only ninja weapons, sports equipment, technological stuff, reference books and a pet scorpion in it's cage. "Oh look. Brandon's pet scorpion Stinger." Nina exclaimed as she went to take a peek. Then, Patsy noticed something. There on a bed, a figure was lying there with a blanket covered on completely. "Amber? Is that you?" Patsy called out as the ther girls gathered around. Soon enough, the blanket was lifted up and her face appeared as all could see her sadness for her eyes are teary "Are you alright? You don't look so good." Almondine exclaimed. Amber stared at the girls and covered herself again and crying can be heard under the blanket. "Is everything alright?" asked Patsy. She emerged again saying: "Go away and leave me alone!" She continued crying as Gretchen noticed that she was holding a photo of herself and Allan smiling together. "Okay let me guess. This has something to do with your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend anymore!" Amber replied with tears filling up her eyes. "WHAT?!" the 4 girls exclaimed. "It's because I dumped him! WAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Now her crying has become hysterical as she hid under the covers crying nonstop. "Oh great can't you stop whining and tell us why you dumped a hot blue-haired bunny like him?!" Gretchen sniffed. "FYI, Allan's a hare and although hares and rabbits look the same based on appearance, the difference is hares are as fast as ninjas." Nina stated. "Although he mostly looks like a rabbit but he has the speed of a hare." added Almondine. "What? That's not true." Nina exclaimed as she and Almondine started an argument while Patsy went to comfort Amber. "Amber listen to me. Crying won't solve your problem. If you continue to wallow in depression, it'll worsen your problem. We are your friends. Just tell us why you dumped Allan. Then, we'll see to it." Now that Patsy talked sense, Amber got out of the covers as Patsy gave her some tissue to dry her tears. "Okay...I'll talk." She sniffed wiping the tears. "But you may also not like it somehow." She added. And so...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"WHAT?!"

 **At the same time...**

"WHAT?" It now cuts back to the forest where Lazlo could not believed what he heard. "She dumped you because she claimed you cheated on her?!"

"The truth hurts but yes, that's what she thought and that's what I also thought."

"But Allan. Who then did you cheat on?"

"I can't remember much but I do remember something."

"What is it?"

"You may not like it but I'll tell you anyway. And so...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **"WHAT? THAT SLUTTY BITCH!"**

"Funny that the name Connie pissed you off easily dude."

"That slut called my girl and her cousins ugly and unfashionable! You know what? I don't believe you cheated on her. Instead, I bet she set you up to make Amber think that you cheated on her so that Connie can have you as her boyfriend!"

"How could you be so sure of that?"

"Well...how about we head back to camp and get some answers?"

"Fine with me since I was out for quite a while." So Allan got up, packed his guitar and walked with Lazlo back to camp.

 **Now back there...**

"You saw Allan makeout with Connie?!" Gretchen exclaimed in shock. Amber nodded silently. "Yeah. And their actions are like as if he was cheating on me!"

"Why that bastard...I'm gonna smash him up for good for this!" Gretchen clenched her fists as, "Heel Gretchen. Let me do the talking." Patsy then continued her discussion with Amber. "Is it true that Allan cheated on you? I find it hard to believe! He loves you a lot wholeheartedly!"

"Patsy's right. This incident is quite a suspicion on what happened on the night party on Sunday." said Nina. "Agreed. And what you have seen is like you've seen only the glass half empty. There's more to it than meets the eye and I know someone who can see deeper to the situation!" All stared at Almondine as she smiled fixing her glasses. "And I'm also glad I got more speaking roles in this season." She thought to herself.

Later, the 5 squirrel scouts can be seen inside the physic's cabin. Inside their cabin, it is decorated with posters of boy bands and some famous singers. There was also a large bookshelf that stores all their knowledge on physic powers and abilities and graphic novels for them to read during their free time to brush up on their vocabulary. There was also a flat screen TV and a fridge that stocks up snacks and drinks. Now the 5 girls are standing in front of Meg who's sitting on her bed as she attend to them. "So, what brings you all here?"

"Hey Meg. Do you know whether it is possible to travel back in time through telepathy?" asked Almondine. "Of course. I've been working on it for some time and I believe I'm ready to give it a spin."

"That's great!" Nina exclaimed. "But to do so, I need to read the mind of a person in order to travel back in time."

"Sure. You can read her mind." said Patsy as she nudged Amber and she walked to Meg. "Okay, I need you to hold still so that I can read your mind and through the reading, I can travel back in time to see your recent activity." Meg assured to her. Amber nodded as Meg put her hands on her shoulders, closed her eyes and got ready.

Meanwhile, Lazlo and Allan arrived at camp. "Hey Allan. Are you both starving and thirsty? As far as I remember, you were out of camp without any food or drink."

"Don't worry dude. I took some supplies for myself."

"I see. Now I wonder where's Patsy?" Then, Johnny and Plank passed by, "If you're looking for this friend of yours, Plank says he saw her and friends enter the physics' cabin."

"Thanks Johnny and FYI, she's my girlfriend!"

"Whatever. C'mon Plank! Let's visit the KND's tree cabin!" They left as Lazlo and Allan went to the physics' cabin and there, they saw them with Meg. "What are they doing?" Allan wondered.

Now back inside, "Ready?" asked Meg. Amber nodded as Meg began using her powers to travel back in time...

 **Flashback to Chapter 15...**

Through a vision, Amber can be seen exiting her cabin and walking to the lake and there, she saw Connie kissing Allan and he became lovesick and they started making out while Amber stared at it with speechless and is in great shock. Then, the vision began dissipating...

 **End Flashback to Chapter 15...**

"MEG!" All exclaimed as she fell on her bed. After a minute, she got up. "Sorry, travelling back in time has a setback that caused me to lose conscious but the effect is short-lived." said Meg. "So...what did you see through my mind?" asked Amber. "Truth to be told, Allan won't cheat on you. In fact, I saw the whole incident and not only that, I also heard them makeout and smelt something strange in the air around them."

"What did you smell?" asked Almondine. "It smells like a strong, lustful, hypnotizing lipstick or something. Wait...that's it! It all makes sense now!" All gasped as Meg continued. "This incident was a setup! Connie applied this kind of lipstick so that when she kissed Allan, the lipstick had an effect on him mesmerizing him to fall in love with her! That explains why when Amber saw the scene, in her eyes, it was a reality but instead, it was a setup for her to dump Allan and for Connie to steal him and be his boyfriend! It was her perfect plan to break a relationship between 2 lovers so that she can steal the masculine lover!" All gasped upon hearing out the truth and Amber felt terrible. "What have I done?! This is all my fault! Now I can't get Allan back to me since I dumped him and he won't forgive me for what I did!"

"Calm down. There's still a chance to restore your relationship with him. All you need to do is to apologize to him for this misunderstanding." Patsy assured to her as outside, "So...I was used as a pawn for a break up scheme by that blonde bitch!" Allan exclaimed. "See? I knew this would be a setup. Now how about you restore your relationship with your girlfriend?"

"Lazlo. The chances will be low. I don't think she'll accept ever since when I tried to tell her I wasn't cheating on her, she won't believe me and in retaliation, I raised my voice breaking her heart."

"I see. Looks like the time is not now but soon." said Lazlo as they hurried off before they are seen by the girls.

Meanwhile, Peter is doing his 'scoutmaster duties' which is watching a porn movie in his computer. "Sexy..." he said as he continued watching. Just then, Brian entered and Peter quickly paused his movie and pretend to do his duties by reading some printed documents. "Hey Peter. Here's the mail."

"Thanks Brian. Leave it on the floor. I'll check it myself."

"Okay and just to let you know, your reading material is upside down."

"Wait what?" Peter looked at what he's reading and, "Oh, my bad." He flipped it upside down and is now reading it in the right way as Brian left the office.

Meanwhile in a cabin that was decorated with wealth and fame, Connie and her skanks are hanging out. "My plan was successful! That rabbit bitch broke up with the hot bunny! Now I can fuck him for my entire life! Oh I wish he'll drain up all my seed!" Connie then started to moan as she began fingering her sex a bit. "So what's your next move?" asked Ashley A. "Simple. The next step is to start dating him. After that, the fucking begins." answered Connie. "So when are you going to fuck that blue-haired bunny? At night?" asked Ashley Q. "Exactly. Where the moonlight shines with beauty which is like my looks. Hot and sexy I am." Connie boasted. "Sounds like a good plan if you ask me." said Gina. "So true. Now, let's go and humiliate some bitches shall we?"

"Yeah!" The girls cheered and went to do some humiliation.

Meanwhile, Penny and Mercedes are chilling in their cabin as they can be seen in their laptops. "Whatcha doin Benz?" Penny asked her. "Watchin' a video on how ta fold a T-shirt in 2 seconds. Very useful." answered Mercedes. "Neat video Benz!" Penny exclaimed. "And what 'bout you?" Mercedes asked her. "Well, I'm just lookin at my Facebook and Twitter accounts checking out tha latest posts, updates and other stuff." Penny replied back. "Good for you." said Mercedes as the door opened and Diana entered for she had finished her SIC meeting. "How wus it lil sis?"

"It's all good. As good as Wolverine getting promoted at Pizza Hut."

 **Cuts to the scene...**

Wolverine is seen in the kitchen taking out some pizza from an oven. "Damn this place! Is there a way for me to hone my skills besides making pizza? I'm sick f it!" He then went to serve a pepperoni pizza to a group of 5. However, "Uh, sir? Can you slice the pizza? I'm afraid it wasn't sliced before being served." stated a teenaged boy. Wolverine grunted a bit, grabbed the pizza throwing it in the air and activated his claws.

"SHING! SHING!" The pizza was sliced into a new layout and as Wolverine caught the pieces with the plate and served it to the family, "Wow! Some new layout! I love it!" The boy exclaimed as many people gathered around to see the new layout and are amazed especially the manager who came out to see the commotion and therefore, "Wolverine. Nice work out there. I'm giving you a pay rise and make you the head of the kitchen!" Wolverine was marvelled by what his manager said. "Something tells me Professor X is right. This job isn't so bad after all. It's as good as ever."

 **End Cutscene...**

As the mongooses continued chatting, Lazlo and Patsy showed up. "Hey guys. We need your help." Lazlo started. "To restore a relationship between 2 rabbits." That surprised them. "Why? What 'appened between them?" asked Penny. "Long story. But to make it short, a blonde slut in this camper caused a rift between them so that she can take the male to become her boyfriend." said Lazlo. "Oh now I get it. Connie ruined Allan and Amber's relationship so dat she can steal Allan and take him as her boyfriend." Mercedes exclaimed. "That slut is nothing but trouble ever since she and her clique joined this camper. Like how she insulted Wendy Testaburger and her clique 2 days ago." Diana exclaimed.

 **Flashback...**

At the basketball court, Connie and her skanks are mocking Wendy and her clique. "You girls are fucking weak and short. How come you're all still in the 4th grade for so many seasons in your show? You all should get a life stupid spoiled whores!" Connie mocked as her skanks laughed. "Fuck you bitch! You are such an arrogant and boastflul bitch who fucks many guys like a real slut!" Wendy sniffed. Her friends nodded in agreement as Connie rolled her eyes. "That's not good enough. Plus, your cheerleading sucks! Why does your school use a cow as part of a name of your sports team and your cheerleading? You should use a pussy cat and you all should show your pussies in public! That way, they'll all see you girls as sluts and whores!" Her skanks laughed real hard as Wendy and her friends started to flare up. "Listen bitch! Fuck you and your clique! We don't give a damned about what you say about us!" Bebe sniffed standing by Wendy's side. "Oh really?" Connie smirked as she clapped her hands. At an instant, Doug and the jocks showed up. Connie pointed at the girls and Doug made his move by kicking Wendy in the air! "Oh no! RUN!" Annie Knitts shouted as all the girls scattered with some of them being kicked in the air. Those that were kicked landed on their face injured. "HAHAHAHAHA!" Connie and her skanks laughed wickedly. "Now that they're out, we can now practice our cheerleading." finished Connie as her skanks including herself got ready for practice.

 **End Flashback...**

"I can't believe she did this! It's like as if she thinks she owns the whole camp!" Lazlo exclaimed. "Yeah! They deem themselves superior and us and the other campers inferior and weak!" Diana exclaimed. "Well, we can talk 'bout those things later right after lunch which is now." said Penny. All then remembered the time as they headed to the Mess Hall.

In the Mess Hall, today's lunch are beef and chicken burgers, normal and twister fries and potatoes wedges and for dessert, any camper can make their own ice cream sundae through a new ice cream machine that Recon invented and installed in camp. Right now, Ed is fidgeting with the machine by pouring hot fudge into his mouth. "Ha! Ha! Nice one Ed! My turn!" Ed stopped pouring as Eddy moved in and started pouring hot fudge into his mouth. "Oh great. Recon's gonna be very disappointed by your actions." Edd exclaimed as he watched Ed and Eddy have fun with the ice cream machine. Now it cuts to Patsy and her cousins, Nina, Gretchen, Almondine and Amber sitting together. "So...you girls want me to give Allan some fries?"

"Of course. You know fries is his favourite food. If you give them to him, he'll want to stick with you forever." said Almondine. The other girls agreed as Amber took a plate full of fries and went to Allan who was nearby sitting alone eating his lunch. He looked to his right to see his gang mingling together. "I miss those good times we had together." He thought sadly. Then, he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Huh?" He turned and was pinned down by Connie as she make out with him through her mesmeric lipstick and when Amber showed up and saw the scene, she started tearing up but right after, "Hey are you gonna eat those fries?" Harold was standing beside her and she gave it to him and she ran off with her hands covering her face. "I wonder what's wrong with her?" Harold asked himself as he stuffed his face with the fries.

Outside, Patsy and her cousins just finished their lunch and saw Amber sobbing outside. "Let me guess. It didn't work?" asked Patsy. "It just gets worse! He was making out with her and now, is sitting with her clique!" Amber continued sobbing as they looked back to see Allan sitting with Connie and her skanks, jocks, cheerleaders and popular kids. "Oh shit. So it's true, he's cheating on her!" Penny exclaimed. "But he sounds different. His body movement is like he's having fun with them and he's also involved in their trouble." Diana exclaimed as from there, they can see him laughing with the clique when Connie threw a plate at Spinelli and she was pissed that she tried to attack her but 2 jocks grabbed her and slammed her onto the ground. The whole clique and Allan laughed at her. "That's because of a lipstick Connie wears that enables mesmeric control which means she mesmerized Allan to fall in love with her and date her." Patsy explained. "That bitch has gone too far! I hope soon, she'll get her ass beaten to a pulp!" Mercedes exclaimed. "But right now, we need to focus on restoring their relationship." Patsy stated as all agreed to it.

Later, Allan can be outside the Mess Hall still laughing at what happened to Spinelli when, "Huh? What's going on? What am I doing?" He was pretty confused about it as Lazlo came out. "You fell for it I see."

"Guess you're right. And I feel hopeless in this situation."

"No. There is still hope. And you still have your 2 values. Honour and Trust." Allan knew Lazlo wants to help and he knows he's right. There may be a small glimpse of hope he can cling to if he wants Amber back.

At the same time, Patsy and her cousins and the physics are having a meeting in the physics' cabin. "The 3 of us are going to watch a meteor shower tonight at Mt Redhead. Interested to join us?" asked Almondine. "Sounds like fun. I've never seen a meteor shower before." said Diana. "Neither do I." said Patsy. "Okay, so Patsy and Diana decided to go. What about you Penny and Mercedes?"

"Sounds fun but we got a date night with our boyfriends." said Penny. "Yeah. They're takin us to a basketball match. Tha Chicago Bulls VS tha Boston Celtics." said Mercedes. "Okay then. So the 5 of us except Penny and Mercedes will watch the meteor shower. We'll leave tonight at 11 because the meteor shower is said to take place at midnight and plus, it's a short ride from camp." Meg stated. "Sounds good to us." said Patsy. "Also, can we have Lazlo, Allan and Amber to join us?"

"Are you sure? Both bunnies are still not gonna see each others' face." Diana stated. "Well...I just hope their relationship can be restored though I'm clueless on how it should so I suggest Amber goes with us while Allan stays with Lazlo." said Patsy. "Alright then. Inform Lazlo about it while Almondine will go and look for Amber." said Nina. So they did.

Meanwhile, Lazlo and Allan are at the lounge playing pool. Allan is preparing to shoot the 6 ball. He aimed carefully and, "THOK!" went the cue ball but it slightly hit the 6 ball and it never shot into the hole on the top right corner of the table. "DAMMIT! I can't focus because my mind cannot stop thinking of my gorgeous. I really missed her and the good times we had together." Allan sighed. "And worse, Connie will strike when I'm vulnerable and when gorgeous is nearby. She's making things worse between us!"

"That's her way of breaking your bond with her. She's doing this so that she can have you as her boyfriend but don't worry. Soon, her plans will be thwarted! That bitch is going down!" Lazlo assured to him. Just then, Patsy showed up. "Hey boys. We're going to watch a meteor shower tonight. Want to join us?"

"Sure Patsy dear. We'll go! You in Allan?"

"Well...okay, I accept." Allan replied. Pleased, Patsy texted Nina and in response, she received a text message. "Nina wants to inform you that Amber is tagging along! You okay with that Allan?"

"Uh...I really dare not see her face though I don't mind her tagging along with us."

"That's because we're going separately. The girls will go as a group and you and I will stick together." Lazlo stated. "Okay then." Allan felt relived and at the same time, had an idea.

It cuts to Connie and her skanks tanning in their swimsuits at the swimming pool. "That lipstick worked like charm. The first test on the Sunday night lasted for only 5 minutes but today, the second test lasted for an hour! Everything is going according to plan!" Connie stated with pride as she continued her tanning. Then Doug showed up. "Hey Connie. There's a letter for you." He passed it to her and she read it. After reading it, she smiled. "So what does it say?" asked Gina. "A letter from Allan telling me he's going to be out for a while and when he comes back, we'll have our time." replied Connie. "Oh yes! I'm so elated that the blue haired hare will be with me! As for that ugly and uncute rabbit girl, she should know her place that she deserves not to have him as her boyfriend! YES!" While Connie was cheering over the letter, outside the area, "She fell for it Allan?"

"Yeah Lazlo. For now until tonight when she realizes it."

"Nice job. So, you wanna hit the arcade?"

"Fine by me." So they headed to the clubhouse and to the arcade.

Meanwhile, Raj and Clam are playing tetherball with Numbuh 1 and 4. Raj hit the ball and, "Watch me kick it back!" Being the toughest operative in the KND, Numbuh 4 spun around and kicked the tetherball back and, "KSH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! My precious trunk!" Raj hollered in pain as Clam laughed at him. "Ha! Ha! Weakling!" All laughed Raj as he winced in pain over his trunk. While the commotion is taking place, Quagmire was sneaking around and entered the KND tree cabin. He then saw their 2x4 tech and entered a room to see Numbuh 5 trying out some new outfits. "Alright! I can't wait to surprise a hot, sexy operative which begins with a bang from my new pea shooter which is as long as test tube!" He watched as Numbuh 5 took a dress. "Numbuh 5 finds it sweet and stylish! Let's try it on!" But before she could, "BAM!" The door opened and a naked Quagmire barged in. "Hey there sexy! This operative is here to give you a new job involving some special 'features' on you! Ready?" Numbuh 5 gasped dropping the dress as Quagmire closed the door as it cuts to outside when, "KSH! BASH! BIFF! POW! BAM!" After a minute, the door opened and, "KICK!" A brusied Quagmire was kicked out as, "Numbuh 5 doesn't approve of you disturbing my privacy! Now beat it!" She then hit the alarm and Numbuh 2 and 3 emerged. "Hooray! We have a visitor!" Numbuh 3 exclaimed cheerfully. "More like an unwanted trespasser and this is what we do to them!" Numbuh 2 pressed a button on the wall and, "BOING!" the floor Quagmire was lying on sprang up throwing him out of the tree cabin as he screamed. "NOT ALRIGHT!" He then crashed into a cabin where Edward, Stewie and their clique are using Eugene as a punching bag. "Gee, I don't know whether you guys are finished since I'm crushed up." he groaned as he is inside a sack. Stewie then noticed the naked and bruised Quagmire. "Platypus bros! Get a new punching bag ready!" Cheesly gave him the thumbs up and he and his bros including Edwards grabbed Quagmire and put him inside the sack as Wolfgang grabbed Eugene out and threw him out. They then tied to sack and hang it on the ceiling as Nelson began the punching with Quagmire hollering from inside the sack. As for Eugene, "I'm free at last. What's the worst that could happen?" He got his answer when, "KSH!" a rugby ball struck him as TJ, Spinelli and Vince ran to catch it "Sorry Eugene!" TJ apologized as Vince took the rugby ball and they headed back to the field to play. "I'm still good." Eugene groaned as he staggered up and walked back to the PS 118 cabin. "Alive like a scientist who celebrated way too soon."

 **Cuts to the scene...**

A scientist is working in a lab when 3 armed robbers entered.

Robber 1: **"HANDS IN THE AIR!"**

Scientist: ""Wait! Don't shoot! I'm just a scientist!" The robbers looked at each for a moment.

Robber 2: "Alright! Get the fuck out of here now!" Without hesitation, the scientist quietly left the lab and, "I LIVE!" Then, "RA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA!" The sound of assault rifles were fired and lots of blood spilt on the floor.

Robber 3: "Seems like our other bros took care of him. Now let's get looting!" So they began stealing as the shots continued firing until they stopped.

 **End Cutscene...**

Later that night while the chefs cook dinner for the campers, it cuts to the quintet who are having their dinner in their cabin and their dinner consists of a whole roast chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy and cream of broccoli. "Mmmm! This roast chicken is tender for my taste buds!" Lazlo exclaimed eating a drumstick. "Thanks Laz. Me and 'Nette did tha roast chicken while P and my little sista cooked tha rest of tha dinnah!" Mercedes stated as she and Penny went to the bathroom to take a shower. Lazlo, Patsy and Diana went to watch some TV when, "POW! BAM! KSH!"

"What the fuck was that?" Patsy exclaimed as Penny and Mercedes emerged in their attire in which they are wearing jeans and T-shirts. "We just took care of a perv who went giggity while we're changin'." Penny explained to them. "Oh I get it now." Diana exclaimed with understanding as Penny and Mercedes wore their socks and shoes. "Alright, see ya tonight!" said Penny as she and Mercedes left. "So...now what?" asked Diana. "Good question. We can go to the clubhouse and play table football." suggested Patsy. "Okay then! That way we can kill time before the meteor shower!" said Lazlo as they got up and went to the clubhouse.

Soon enough, the trio can be seen playing the game against Harold, Stinky and Sid. "C'mon Sid! Block it!" Harold ordered as Sid struggled to block the incoming ball but Patsy spun the stick with the attached football figures sending the ball into the goalpost. "GOAL! We won!" Lazlo cheered hugging Patsy and she hi-5 Diana. "Damn you Sid! Can't you even play a proper defense or what doofus!?" Harold scolded indignantly. "But I was never good at being the goalkeeper especially back at PS 118 during the football season! Remember? Sid exclaimed.

 **Flashback...**

Sid is standing with the goalpost as his team can be seen kicking the football around. "SID! Here it comes!" Gerald called out as Harold and Stinky can be seen passing the ball to each other. Sid swallowed hard as he got ready but, "Oh screw this!" He cowardly jumped out of the way as Harold kicked the ball into the goalpost easily. The second it happens, Sid panicked as Stinky kicked it and when he tried to block it, he just allowed it to pass. "Seriously Sid, do you suck at this game or what?" Harold asked him as the boys gathered around expecting an answer from him. "Let's just say, I suck at defence when it comes to being the goalkeeper of the team." Sid sighed in dismay.

 **End Flashback...**

"Gosh I do remember how terrible you are at the game when it comes to defence. Hell, you one time got hit in the head 25 times when you're in this position!" Stinky recalled "Oh don't remind me..." Sid sighed as already, Lazlo, Patsy and Diana left the clubhouse and ran into the physics who are getting ready as they got into a van which s owned and shared by them and plus, Amber was also with them. "Hey guys. Ready?" Meg asked them. "Yep!" Patsy exclaimed. "However, the van can't fit all of us in. 2 people will probably have to go on another ride." Nina stated. "Well it's not a problem to me." Lazlo stated as he turned behind to see Allan on a speeder bike waiting for him and was also staying a bit further away so that he won't be seen by Amber.

Soon enough, the group drove to Mt Redhead. When they arrived, they parked at the bottom of the mountain and the girls scaled up first followed by the boys. After a while of scaling, "There! This spot will be the main point to get a picture of the meteor shower!" Meg exclaimed as she set up a camera on a tripod. As the others waited, Amber who was still feeling hurt decided to walk around a bit until she decided to go up a bit to have a time off. At the same time, Lazlo and Allan just showed up. "I'm gonna go a bit higher so that I can have a better view." Allan thought to himself. So he walked away from the group and to another direction up to get a better view.

Now this is where it happens as both bunnies walked their way up a bit and soon enough, when they reached their vantage point and saw each other, they gasped. There was great silence for a moment as they stared at each other...

...

...

...

...

...

Then, Amber prepare to leave as she turned away but, "Wait!" She stopped as Allan began the talking "I know what you're thinking. I can tell your heart is still cold towards me over what happened."

"So...why should it matter." asked Amber as she felt emotional and a frown appeared on her face. "For once, listen to my words before you storm off." Allan knew what needs to be done as he got ready and as the silence continues...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"I'm sorry." These 2 words have shocked Amber as she turned to Allan. "For everything." He continued on. "For not caring about our relationship. All I know is that I wasn't taking it seriously. You loved me wholeheartedly. However, I have seen it that I never returned the love fully even though I just enjoyed being with you. I never realized it until when a strife broke us apart. I felt bad about it and I'm sorry about it." Amber could not believe her bunny ears at what Allan said as he walked to her. "And now, if you do not believe my words, I'll prove it to you right here and now." Then, in an instant move, he put his hands on Amber's face and went closer to her until...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

A kiss was planted on her lips. And as this was happening, the meteor shower finally has descended as down there, the physics took pictures of it and Lazlo, Patsy and Diana were amazed at the beauty of this astronomic scenery.

At the same time, back at the vantage point as Allan planted his lips onto Ambers', she felt the love flowing into her and soon enough, both bunnies hugged each other and continued the kissing. It was a long and loving kiss and once they stopped, Amber started tearing up and then, "I'm so sorry!" She cried on Allan as he comforted her. "For what happened on Sunday! I felt bad about what I did and therefore, I have broken our love between us!" She continued crying as Allan lifted her face up to face him. "All is forgiven for I have restored our relationship with true love gorgeous." Upon hearing that, she felt better as Allan smiled lovingly. "I love you Amber."

"I love you too Allan." The bunnies then shared another loving kiss as down there, "Well, that was meteor-tastic! Wasn't it?' Meg exclaimed. Nina and Almondine gave her the thumbs up when, "Hey! Where's Allan and Amber?" Lazlo exclaimed. "I hope they don't get lost." said Patsy feeling worried about their safety. "Let's go and search for them!" Diana suggested. The trio agreed as they decided to go up and check while the physics packed up their equipment and headed down to check.

Soon enough, Lazlo, Patsy and Diana climbed up through a path and what they saw rendered them speechless.

Lazlo: "No way..."

Patsy: "They're..."

Diana: "Together again as an official couple!" They watched the romantic scene as Lazlo and Patsy gazed at each others' eyes and shred a long and loving kiss while Diana just continued watching the scene. After that, the trio walked to them and it surprised the bunnies as they broke off their kiss. "Oh...hey guys. Anything?" asked Allan. "Oh...nothing much but we gotta head back to camp since it's very late."

"Wakarimashita." Allan replied as he and Amber hold hands and the group made their way down.

By the time the physics had packed up their stuff, "Hey guys! We found them!" Lazlo called out as they showed up. Then, they noticed something. "OMG! Allan! Amber! You 2 love bunnies are back together!" Meg exclaimed. "We're now official. Boyfriend and girlfriend." Amber stated and the physics were elated to see them together again. As Lazlo and co got into the physics' van, Allan and Amber got into the speeder bike and then, "I just thought of something Allan."

"What is it gorgeous?"

"When we get back to camp, I got a score to settle with a slutty whore."

 **Back at camp...**

Already it was 12:30am and the campers are preparing to go to bed. Connie can be seen drinking when Lazlo and co arrived back at camp. She then saw Allan walking by and with a smile, she approached him. "So handsome, ready to have some fun with me?" she asked. "Well, I hate to tell you this but first, I am not going to have some fun with you and next, I already got a girlfriend."

"WHAT? But I'm your girlfriend."

"Oh really?" Then, Amber showed up. "Don't...tell...me...that bitch..." Connie stuttered in anger and it began to rise when, "That's right. She's not a bitch. She's my gorgeous girlfriend for I have confessed my love to her and we became official!" Allan declared ashe grabbed Amber by the waist and the bunnies make out. Connie was livid with rage was extremely pissed. "This is not right! She's doesn't deserve to be with you! I'm suppose to be your eternal lover and yet, you prefer that fucking bitch who's a worthless skank like Meg!?" Connie was already pouting and whining over this while her gang of jocks, cheerleaders and popular kids gathered by. Then, Amber made her move. "You know something Connie. When you joined this camp, you ad your gang of skanks were a pain in the ass to many people around this camp especially to me the most and it's all because you want my boyfriend!" She stated. "That's a fucking lie. You're the real skank! You're nothing to him! You're unattractive and unpopular compared to me for I am hot and sexy so I should be his boyfriend and you should got to hell skank!"

"The real skank is the one who is born spoiled-rotten, is arrogant and whines about wanting her way and you know what? For the first time, I've been wanting to do this for a long time until now."

In front of everybody, Amber all of a sudden grabbed Connie and beat the living shit out of her! All cheered as the beatings continued and at the same time, attracted a crowd. "Well Benz, you got what ya wanted." Penny told her and she nodded in agreement. At the same time, William, Recon, Lee and Brandon went out to see the commotion and Lazlo and co cheered knowing that Connie deserves that kind of treatment over how she treated the quintet when they first met. As the beatings went on, Amber decided to finish this.

Amber: "This, is for being a pain in the ass to the whole damn camp!" She punched Connie's face.

Amber: "This, is also for insulting my best friends! You heartless whore!" She then punched her face again.

Penny: "Dat's right! Beat her like you're beating dumb ole' Lois!"

Mercedes: "Make that stupid ugly stinkin bitch pay for all the cruelty she did to this camp!"

Amber: "And this,(she grabbed Connie's head)is for trying to stalk and steal my boyfriend and break and ruin our relationship! Allan is mine and he's not yours! You horny lustful fucking slut!" She then finished it by cracking her face with her head and she was crushed badly. Within 15 minutes, Connie's face was ruined, bruised and crushed badly from all the punching Amber did to her. Then, Amber drew out one of her kodachis and grabbed her head bringing it up and putting the medium length knife near her neck and gave her a very strict warning. "If ever you tried to break our relationship by stalking my boyfriend, I'm gonna put a smile on your face just like how the Joker does it on Lady Gaga!"

 **Cuts to the scene...**

The Joker is at a bedroom and on the bed is Lady Gaga.

Lady Gaga: "So, are you ready? I'm dying to have you inside me!"

The Joker: "Relax Gaga. Let me first put some makeup on you."

He walked towards her and from behind, took out a spray can and once he's near, he sprayed out some greenish gas at her and she started to laugh hysterically.

The Joker: "And that's how I put a smile on your face since you're dying to have me inside of you! Oh, and kids, don't try this at home. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 **End Cutscene...**

After beating Connie up, Allan walked to her. "Nice moves gorgeous." She smiled as William, Recon, Lee and Brandon walked to them. "Hey Allan. We heard everything and we apologize." William started off. "Yeah mate. Our girlfriends told us about the incident between you 2 and it was a great shock to our systems." said Brandon. "It seems we have misunderstood and misinterpret what happened before and therefore, we ended up having to wrong you for this." Lee explained. "Yeah dude. We have seen it half empty and now, we see it half full." finished Recon. "It's alright dudes. I understand your thoughts since all the strife I had also affected you guys. Apology accepted." Allan assured to them. That made them smile as, "Alright! The BRAWL gang's back together as one! United and restored!" Recon cheered as all 6 f them hi-5 each other. Now that the problem is solved, Allan then turned to Lazlo who was watching them. "Thanks Lazlo. You have helped me restored the honour and trust I have lost thanks to your words of encouragement."

"No problem dude." While the boys are chatting, Connie who was severely crushed tried to stand up but couldn't. Then, she saw the physics. "Help...me...up...please..." She begged. The physics looked at her for a moment. Then, "Fuck you stupid bitch! Here's something that I have been saving for you and it's for all the humiliation you gave me before for too long slutty whore!" Meg formed a large fireball and hurled it at Connie.

"BOOM!"

An explosion took place and Connie lay on the ground burnt up and crushed. Then, "This is what happens if you mess with me!" Meg warned the jocks, cheerleaders and popular kids as they watched them pass by silently. As for Connie, they helped her up and took her back to their cabin to treat her wounds and burns.

After this was done, Lazlo and Allan said their goodnights as they and their group headed back to camp to turn in for the night and likewise, the other campers as all went to bed and the camp is now quiet under the moonlight as it shines in the sky. (Does it? No matter)

 **Finally, a relationship has been restored officially and a blonde slut got her desserts for everything she did that was wicked and evil to the campers. Tune in next time on the next chapter...**


	18. CG Food Battle 3

**Chapter 18: CG Food Battle 3**

The next day in the afternoon, Peter went to watch some TV as he began switching the channel. "Let's see..." While he was doing that, from the window, Homer was watching him and is frowning at him. Dramatic music was being played as Peter who was still switching the channel turned to see him and he gasped. Homer said something but nothing was heard. Peter looked pretty confused for a moment as Homer knowing that he can't heard him took an axe and shattered the window. "KSH!"

Homer: "Me and my pink frosted sprinkled donuts want a rematch!"

Peter: "Oh really? You lost to me in the last battle. So prepare to lose again to my sub sandwich!"

Homer: "Bring it on Pussy Pop Tart!" He then ate is donuts and the 3rd battle begins!

Peter: "Wait, we can't start the battle just yet."

Homer: "Ha! And why is that? Are you going to forfeit the battle pansy?"

Peter: "Nope. It's because you broke the window that you entered through and I want you to patch it up."

Homer: "Oh...point taken."

 **10 minutes later...**

Peter and Homer sat down in the cabin as Peter had the catalogue flipping through. "We'll start the battle with an electric guitar!" Peter declared. "Good! I'm going to rock the world out of your fat ass!" Homer replied sarcastically.

 **1\. Electric Guitar**

At the dance studio, the BRAWL gang is holding auditions for a new member to join their band. "Okay, next contestant will be...Scoutmaster Griffin?!" a surprised Allan announced as Peter appeared in front of them with his sandwich and a guitar pick. "Let's rock and roll people!" He declared as he began strumming his sandwich which resulted in scraping off the bread as he sang. **"WE ARE OUT TOWN! ENTERTAIN US! WE ARE OUT TOWN! ENTERTAIN US!"** He sang terribly loud as the BRAWL gang covered their ears and wrote something on their papers and raised it up showing a '0' on each of them. **X**

After Peter tried out his audition, Homer went next. "Uh...how are you gonna use a donut to play music?" asked Allan. "Watch and learn." answered Homer as he began the strumming which somehow scrapped off the sprinkles and frosting. **"I WANNA HOLD YOUR HAND..."** The gang did the same thing and gave Homer his score which is also a '0'. **X**

After that, "This wasn't such a good idea after all." said Lee. "Point taken. Let's go and play video games. Shall we?" All agreed as the gang left the dance studio leaving Peter and Homer behind as they are still singing and scrapping their food into miniature pieces.

Back at the cabin, "This should be easy. Let's create a milkshake!" Homer declared. "Oh yeah! I'm so gonna beat your yellow ass in this challenge!" Peter boasted as Homer shook his head in disbelief.

 **2\. Milkshake**

Homer put 3 pink frosted sprinkled donuts and 5 scoops of vanilla ice cream in a blender and blended it. After a while, he poured the blended light pink beverage in a glass and drank it. "Mmmmmmm! Sweet! I have created a new drink! I call it, The "Pink Frosted Donut Shake!" **O**

Now it's Peter's turn to do the challenge. "All I need is one, long sub to do the trick!" He stated as he put it in the blender and added 5 scoops of vanilla ice cream and blended it. After a while, he poured the mixture in a glass and drank it. "Mmmmmm..BLEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!" He coughed and puked at the same time somehow. **X**

After that, "How the hell did you get so much money?!" asked Peter. "Everyone in this camp loved my new milkshake creation and I'm rolling in the dough over that!" answered Homer as he counted his green papers. "Okay...how about we do...

...

...

...

"Your wife!" Peter exclaimed. Homer was disgusted and grunted. "Your wife jokes are banned in this battle you should know dumbass."

"But she's right in the picture." Homer looked closely and saw a picture of his wife and it stunned him greatly. "Y' know what? Can we do something else?"

"Alright. Let's just do this um...a door lock?" Homer looked closely for a moment...

...

...

...

"Alright!"

 **3\. Door Lock**

Homer attached his doughnut onto the handle of the door. "That way, no one can steal my secret stash of porn magazines stored in this enclosed room." Homer snickered to himself as he went to his right and hid behind a wall so that he can keep watch. Soon enough, Bart and his friends passed by. "Hey look guys. A donut!" Jimbo exclaimed. "It's shaped like a pink wheel for a chariot ridden by ponies!" Ralph exclaimed as Kearney pushed him down for his stupidity. Then, Nelson grabbed the donut ripping it off and throwing it aside and opened the door. "Whoa! A supply of porn magazines! Awesome!" The boys cheered and took them out and started reading them as Homer gasped. "No!" **X**

Now it's Peter's turn as he can be seen locking the fridge with his sub. "Hehehehe! No one will have the strength to unlock the fridge! I have all my snacks stored inside so that no one can open the fridge and have them all! Hehehehe!" After putting the sub through the handles of the fridge, Peter quickly hid by the hallway and waited. Soon enough, Brian walked to the fridge. "I could use a beer or a can of Fanta Grape or...huh? A sandwich? Who would put it through the handles?" Brian then prepared to get the sub off when, "BAM!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" He fell on the ground wounded on the chest as at the hallway, Peter had a Walther P99 on his hand and quickly hid the gun and smiled saying, "It did it!" He then gave the thumbs-up. **O**

Back there, "How about...Siri?" asked Homer. "Siri? Good idea!" Peter accepted.

 **4\. Siri**

Peter took his sub and said to it. "Siri. Help me locate my children."

"Sorry. Siri can't do so fatso." Siri replied. "Okay...Siri. Help me locate Stewie."

"Go up stairs and find him around the area." Siri replied. So Peter went up stairs and went to Stewie's room. When he opened the door, "Oh there he is! Thanks siri! It worked!" **O**

Somehow, "Fatman get out of here! I busy working on an experimental weapon!" Stewie yelled as he threw a baseball at him to drive him out but it missed bouncing off a wall, out of the open window and, "KSH!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Now Homer can be seen talking to his donut. "Siri. Help me find the bathroom. There was no response somehow. "Siri. How about you find out what my son is up to?" There was no response again as Homer glared at donut. Crickets whistling can be heard for a few seconds until, **"FINE! I FUCKING GIVE UP! ARGH!"** He threw the donut onto the floor and stormed off in anger. **X**

Back at the room, "I bet your pink frosted dicknaught can't be a sub sandwich!" Peter bet to Homer. "Oh yes it can!"

"No!"

"Oh yes it can fatass!"

"No and I mean it because first, your doughnut is unhealthy, it's high in sugar and it does not have any good nutrients!"

"So what? It still can!"

"No is a no! Well, you know what, **FUCK YOU!** "

 **5\. Sub Sandwich**

Peter got ready as, "Let's do ti and-wait a minute, you're a sandwich! HA!" **O**

Homer is next and is seen threatening his donut. "You better become a sandwich donut or I'm gonna rape the sprinkles out of you!" Homer threw his donut in the air and miraculously, a sandwich landed right onto his hands. "Oh wow! You're a sub sandwich!" **O**

Now back there, "How about...

...

...

...

While Homer was thinking, a hand appeared from under the table and pointed something on the catalogue and Homer noticed it. "Karate."

 **6\. Karate**

Peter is wearing a white karate uniform with a white belt and in front of him is his sandwich supported by 2 wooden blocks on a table. He closed his eyes and, "Hy-yah!" A swipe was made and the sub fell down in half. Pleased, Peter bowed down to the audience. **O**

Homer is next and is wearing the same outfit as Peter and his donut is supported by the same supports on the table. Without hesitation, "Iyoza!" A swipe struck the wooden blocks and then, another onto the donut! "Hai!" Homer was pleased as he bowed to the audience. **O**

After the stuff is cleared, "This is too easy!" Peter exclaimed. "I know right? So what's next?" asked Homer. "Let me see..." Peter browsed through for a moment and, "Wanna try molestation?"

"I'm not so sure about that..." said Homer in a worried tone. "Oh come on! How hard can that be for you chicken?"

"Chicken? CHICKEN!? HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A FUCKING CHICKEN! WELL FINE! WE'LL DO IT!"

 **7\. Molestation**

At the pool, Peter sneaked in and saw Amber alone at the pool tanning in her strapless pink and purple striped bikini. She was also wearing sunglasses and is lying on a beach chair as she continues her tanning. "Hehehehehe! Target acquired." Quietly, he approached her and she never noticed. Taking out his sandwich, Peter got ready and somehow, the scene moves up facing the sky and a loud scream was heard and after that, beatings. **X**

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Peter stupidly screwed it up! Now I shall show him that my donut is better than his pathetic sandwich!" Homer laughed as he entered the pool to see Amber continuing her tanning. Snickering, Homer got 2 donuts and walked to Amber and just like before, the scene moves up and the same actions were repeated. **X**

Back at the cabin, "This was probably not a good idea at all." said a beat up Peter who had bruises and a black eye and his clothes are torn up a bit. "Yeah. Since it was your stupid idea in the first place stupid fatass." agreed a beat up Homer who had bruises and a few bandages on his arms and his clothes are also torn up a bit. "If you think I'm stupid, I'll prove that I am not when I use my food as a grenade launcher!" Peter declared. "Oh it is on!" agreed Homer.

 **8\. Grenade Launcher**

Homer put his donut in a launcher and prepared to fire. "Here goes nothing! GRENADE!" He opened fired and the donut was launched and it landed right in front of Ed. "FREE DONUT!" He took the donut and bit into it. "BOOM!" An explosion was heard and it seemingly killed Ed. "Well who cares if he's dead. It worked!" Homer cheered gleefully. **O**

"Alright. Let's do a cluster grenade shot!" Peter can be seen stuffing 3 subs into a launcher. It took him a while but he finally stuffed them in. He took aim and opened fired.

"Click!" Nothing happened. "Click!" Still, nothing happened. "Click! Click! Click!"

"Oh what the fuck is wrong with the weapon?! Why, I'm gonna-"

 **"IOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!"**

That was highly explosive and Homer was like, "OMG! Well, I'm outta here and I better the call the fire department." He then walked away pretending that everything is normal.

As he walked away, "Mr Simpson! Mr Simpson!" Samson was seen running to Homer with the mike on his hand. "You just won CG Food battle 3! What are you gonna do now?"

"First of all, I need to call the fire department to put out the fire over there." He answered pointing to it for Samson to see. "So much intense heat." The guinea pig exclaimed. "Yeah. And after that, I'll gonna throw a party!" Homer declared. "Oh boy! A party! Can I come?" asked Samson.

"Of course!" was Homer's reply.

"Really?"

"On second thought, **"NO!"**

 **Much more insane and with more stupidity between those 2 doofus. Well, stay tuned for more of these battles while I work on Chapter 19 to be updated soon...**


	19. Hey! Where's my Laptop?

**Chapter 19: Hey! Where's my Laptop?**

 **Note: This idea came from Homeydaclown about Penny's laptop being stolen and her laptop contains many interesting secrets. Who stole it and how will the quintet find the laptop before the secrets get leaked out? Find out throughout the chapter!**

A wonderful Wednesday it is in camp as the campers are doing their own things as usual. Some are at the lounge playing pool and throwing darts at the target boards which is what the South Park gang are doing. "Okay Francis. Your turn." Kevin Stoley passed him a dart and Francis took aim. "CHT!"

"Ha! Ha! Bullseye Kevin!"

"Aw dammit!" Kevin sulked and paid Francis 85 bucks while at the poolroom, Cartman just took a crap on the pool table. "Aw fuck that fatass!" a pissed Gretchen shouted as she swat his ass with the pool stick. "Ow! Fuck you bitch!" Cartman retaliated by ramming his ass on her and they started fighting. While this was happening, outside, Ed can be seen selling newspapers. "EXTRA! EXTRA! Eddy gets a massive wedgie for stealing soda from PS 118 4th graders!" The picture in the newspaper shows Eddy getting a wedgie from Harold and round them are Stinky, Sid and Helga laughing at his ass. While he was doing his job. Sarah saw him. "WHAT!? I thought he's dead! I saw him eat a donut and he blew up in the previous chapter! How is this possible!?"

"Maybe it's because you're imagining things big mouth pudge." That came from Gorgonzola as Sarah growled. **"STOP CALLING ME NAMES YOU GREEN STINIKING RAT!"** She then pounced on his and swat him badly and even ripped apart the candle on his head as the beating went on.

While the camp is running okay, the quintet and BRAWL gang are hanging outside the quintet's cabin as they spent some time together. William is practicing his footwork with a football. Recon is working on a new invention with the help from Lee and Diana. Penny and Mercedes are in their social media accounts through their laptops while Brandon is petting his scorpion and Lazlo, Allan and their girlfriends are chatting about some random stuff.

Allan: "I heard that the Lego Batman Movie is coming soon."

Lazlo: "Yeah. Also showing soon in the cinemas are Spiderman: Homecoming and Justice League."

Patsy: "You boys love to talk about movies."

Amber: "Always their interests."

Just then, her phone rang. Amber went to answer it as she left them for a while and after several minutes, returned.

Amber: "Hey Allan. I just a call from my mom and dad. They're asking me if I can drop by for the family BBQ."

Allan: "That's nice of them. Go then."

Amber: "And also, would you like to come along? It will be your opportunity to meet my parents in person."

Allan(thinking deeply): "...

...

...

...

"Sure why not?"

Patsy: "Have fun Allan but there is one minor problem that you should know."

Lazlo: "Problem? What is it Patsy?"

Allan: "Yeah. What is it?"

Patsy: "Okay, let's just say, her dad is somehow disapproving."

Allan: "Okay...what does he disapprove on?"

Patsy: "He disapproves the boy-girl relationships Amber has for some time."

Allan: "How surprising." He then stopped for a moment. He then turned to Amber. "Have you been dating other guys while I'm away gorgeous?"

Amber: "No! They wanted me to be their girlfriend and when they met my dad, he really is disgusted and somehow, gave them a beating."

Lazlo: "Wow. Your dad can beat the shit out of some random punks."

Allan: "More like gangsters dude." They laughed and fist bump each other as, "So what time are we going?"

Amber: "Lunch time and I hope things will go well with you."

Allan: "Don't worry gorgeous. Thing will be smooth-sailing and I'll win his approval for sure!" He then planted a kiss and she blushed. All awed at the sight as, "So what's the plan mates?" asked Brandon as his scorpion crawled up to his shoulder. "Dunno. The scoutmaster didn't make any announcements yet." said Diana. "I know right? I bet he's shittin in his toilet for 2 hours long!" said Mercedes. All laughed as they continued doing their own stuff but for Penny and Mercedes. "Hey, we'll be on tha rooftop. Do not disturb." Penny reminded them. All nodded as they went to the back of the cabin.

Meanwhile, Peter was in his office drinking a bottle of pepsi and watching a porn movie. Just then, Brian entered the room and Peter quickly paused the movie and pretended to do his duties by looking at the documents in the internet. "Mail's light Peter."

"Thanks Brian, Leave them here, I'll sort it myself."

"Okay then."

"By the way Brian, how come you have a huge bandage on your body?"

"Well, last chapter, I got shot on the body but at least the wound was treated. Why do you ask Peter?"

"Just concerned Brian. Like how I was when I was helping Chris find a part-time job."

 **Flashback...**

Wanting Chris to have a part-time job, Peter was concerned about whether it is possible so he went to make a phone call.

Peter: "Hello? Hey Jerome. You don't mind if I ask you something?"

Jerome: "Sure Peter. What is it? An order of beer?"

Peter: "Well...it's just I wanted my son to have a part-time job and I wonder whether you can try to hire him?"

Jerome: "...Well, that can be arranged if he doesn't mind working at my place as a busboy. You don't mind Peter?"

Peter: "Busboy? Perfect! My so can drive. And he already has a driver's license!"

Brian who was in the living room heard everything and is displeased.

Brian: "Uh Peter, a busboy is not a boy driver. It's a young man who clears tables in a restaurant or café or even the bar."

Peter: "Whatever Brian and since you distracted me, Jerome hung up somehow."

Brian: "That's because he was perplexed by your words!"

Peter: "Stop lecturing me! You're not my English lecturer!"

Brian: "And you always get an F in your English exams despite knowing how to speak the main language!"

There was silence for a moment. Then, "I hate you Brian! WAAAAAAAH!" Peter ran upstairs in tears as Brian shook his head. "Fucking dumbass."

Audience: (Laughs out loud aka LOL)

 **End Flashback...**

"Indeed. You're concerned and foolish if you ask me." said Brian. "Whatever. Now if you excuse me, I need to get another bottle." Peter stood up and Brian noticed something. "Uh, Peter, is that a gun in which the model is a Walther P99 in your pocket?"

"Yeah Brian why?"

"When I had my operation to remove the bullet, the bullet was used in this weapon." Brian then stopped for a moment. Then, he started growling in rage. "Uh...I'll just go and-"

 **"I'M GONNA BITE YOUR FUCKING FAT ASS OFF YOUR FAT BODY!"** An enraged Brian leapt onto Peter and biting and beating took place in the cabin.

 **An hour later...**

Outside the BRAWL cabin, Allan who is wearing his casual attire which is his trademark white T-shirt with a shuriken print on the front, blue jacket and jeans with white socks and black shoes was waiting outside for Amber. She then emerged wearing a violet summer dress and black high heels. "Ready gorgeous?"

"Ready as always!" They hopped into a speeder bike and zipped out of camp for the family BBQ at Amber's house.

 **At the same time...**

In a cabin, a woman with a big, ugly nose named Lois which we all know already was sitting on a sofa reading the newspaper and taking a hit on a joint and she appeared to be very pissed. "Fuck KFC! Fuck that food joint! How can they raise their prices of all their chicken and other food content?! This is not right and I must do something about it!" She bitched out. "Plus, it won't be fair for everyone since the prices skyrocketed and also, I'm cheapskate when it comes to the prices in the products! Ugh! What to do?" She took another hit. "Hmmm...I know! I'll create my own fried chicken recipe and distribute it to the camp and the city! Yes! That could work but first, I need a laptop to do some research." So she put down the newspaper and left the cabin.

Outside, she walked around when, "BONK!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Sorry stupid bitch!" That voice can from Vince as he, TJ and Spinelli laughed at her as Vince took the football that hit her at the back of her head and left laughing. "Kids these day...I'll make them sorry and wish that they've never been born!" She growled as she stood up and noticed the quintet's cabin. "Hmmm...Maybe I can check whether they have a laptop for me to borrow." She thought as she went to their cabin.

When she entered the cabin, there was no one around. "Hmmm...I wonder where can I find a laptop?" She looked around and then noticed something. Penny's laptop appears to be operational and running so she went to the laptop and began checking out some documents and files. "That mongoose bitch sure has a-wait, what this?" Lois opened a file labelled: "Secret Fried Chicken Recipe." and when it is open, "OMG! A recipe of the perfect fried chicken! I think I've found a solution to the dilemma!" Lois cheered gleefully and then, took another hit from her joint and started to laugh menacingly. "This could be my opportunity to get back at that fucking bitch for all the mistreatment she and her lousy mongoose skanks and retarded monkey have done to me for the past 2 seasons! This time in this season, I'm gonna change it and become famous! As for them, I'll get rid of them and make them pay for everything they did to me! Ahahahahahaha!" Laughing, she took Penny's laptop and quietly left the cabin. "Hope no one sees me and I wonder what is that bitch doing now?"

 **Cuts to the scene...**

Penny: "Oh...it's so relaxin. Isn't it Benz?"

Mercedes: "You said it. I'm so enjoyin it. Peace and quiet for us to do so."

The scene zoomed away revealing Penny and Mercedes lying on the roof of their cabin naked as the sun beamed down onto their naked bodies as they relaxed and tanned under the sun.

 **End Cutscene...**

"Oh well, that slut is too busy minding her own business. Hehehe. Well, hope she doesn't mind that I 'borrowed' her laptop! Ha! Well, time to prepare lunch by using that secret recipe and that way, I'll be as rich as Bill Gates!" Lois chuckled to herself as she left the cabin to prepare lunch.

Meanwhile, Lazlo and Patsy along with Recon and Lee are practicing some basketball moves with Al watching over them. "Lee! I'm open! Throw the ball!"

"Wait my friend, I need to calculate the angle to bounce the ball onto the floor and now!" Lee bounced the ball onto the ground and it bounced up. Seeing this, Recon ran and leapt to catch but, "Too slow!" Patsy took the ball and threw it to Lazlo and he threw it into the hoop! "Yeah!" Lazlo cheered hugging as he and lifted Patsy up hugging her tightly. "Dude. Maybe you should calculate your moves faster next time." Recon suggested. "Very well." Lee sighed in tiredness as they've been playing for 2 hours so, "How about we go and get some lunch." Al suggested as he tossed sports drinks to the 4 of them. "Sure Al. But we need to freshen up so you go ahead. We'll catch up." Lazlo assured to him. "Very well then." Al left the court and headed to the Mess Hall while the rest made their way back to their respective cabins.

When Lazlo and Patsy entered the cabin, "Whoa! What a mess!" Lazlo exclaimed. "Yeah but what's going on?" Patsy asked as they noticed Penny and Mercedes now in their uniforms searching high and low. "Hey guys. What's going on?" asked Lazlo. Penny turned and appeared to be in rage due to the angry look on her face. "Some idiot stole my laptop!" she exclaimed. "WHAT?" What a shock to hear this. "Yeah! Someone stole her laptop and I fear dat he or she may read and find out all tha secrets stored in it!" Mercedes explained to them. "Yeah! Especially tha fired chicken recipe our grandmother created long time ago!" Penny added. Lazlo and Patsy gasped. "This is serious! We better find the laptop asap!" Patsy exclaimed. "Then we don't have much time! Let's search fast!" Lazlo exclaimed. All agreed when Diana showed up eating a piece of fried chicken and she had a container that has 4 pieces. "Hey guys. What's tha situation?" Mercedes then noticed the fried chicken she's eating. "Uh sis, where did you get dat piece of fried chicken from?"

"At tha Mess Hall. It was for today's lunch." Diana answered. Mercedes then went to her a took a piece from the container and sampled it. "Tasted like tha 12 herbs & spices recipe."

"Oh fuck! Dat chicken is our family recipe! Not only tha thief stole my laptop but discovered n stolen our family recipe as well!" Penny exclaimed in horror. All gasped as Patsy thought of something. "Diana. Who was in charge of today's lunch?"

"Well surprising, it was none other than Lois herself." Diana answered. That pissed Penny greatly. "Why dat fucking bitch! How dare she!"

"Wait, you're thinking that..."

"Dat's right P! C'mon! I wanna get to tha bottom of this!" Without delay, all followed Penny in anger.

In the Mess Hall, all the campers and surprisingly, some people from the city of 'Da Pines' are enjoying the fried chicken. "Damn kid! You're mom really cooked this grub well!"

"Oh I say, I could eat this for my breakfast, lunch, snack, dinner and even midnight snack!" Stewie exclaimed as he kept crunching on the crispy skin of the fried chicken. Beside them, **"CLAM LOVES FRIED CHICKEN!"** Clam was chowing down 15 pieces and likewise, Chowder as both of them competed on who can finish their meal first while Raj just watched and sampled his pieces. Now while the campers are enjoying their lunch, Lois is seen passing out the chicken and as she dumped 75 pieces for Peter. "Lois. This is the best lunch ever! I'm gonna give a reward and you can request what reward you want! Anything you can request!" Lois was very excited at this and she evilly to herself knowing that this is her chance to get back at the quintet so, "Okay, Petah. I have one request to make and it is..."

 **"CRASH!"**

All stopped eating and turned to see the doors opened and the angry quintet. They fixed their eyes onto Lois. **"YOU! YOU STOLE MY LAPTOP AND OUR FAMILY RECIPE!"** Penny shouted at Lois. **"YEAH YOU LAME ASSHOLE!"** Mercedes shouted. All stared at Lois and then, the quintet and then, back at Lois. "Ha! What lies! I created that recipe and it belongs to me and owned rightfully by me! And I have nothing to do with your laptop you filthy fucking liars!"

"No way! You're the real and filthy liar in this camp you slutty bitch!" Diana shouted as all continued staring at the conflict. "Ok that's it! You think I'm the fucking liar?! Wrong!" Lois snapped her fingers and several giant, muscular bouncers appeared and surrounded the quintet. Lois snapped her fingers again and the bouncers took action giving the quintet a brutal beating. Lois laughed real hard as it goes on for 15 minutes and then, the bouncers threw the crushed quintet out. "HA! HA HA! FUCKING LOSERS!" Lois shouted at the quintet as she turned to see the campers and staff staring at her. Then, "Who wants a second helping?" That changed their behaviour as all cheered for a second serving and Lois began doing her job as she smiled evilly to herself.

 **Meanwhile while this was happening...**

Allan continued riding the speeder bike until, "Here it is!" Amber called out as they came to a stop outside a house. It was a 2-storey bungalow and the walls are white and the roofs are black. Outside the gate are many cars parked outside and a few inside. "It appears many of your relatives have arrived." Allan deduced. "Probably. Let's go." said Amber as they got off and approached the gate. There was a device on the post beside the gate and there, Amber typed on the device some passcode and after that, a small portion of the gate opened up. "Impressive." Allan exclaimed. "So true. If a ride wants to enter, the entire gate will automatically open up for them to pass." Amber explained. "And what you did just now, it's for individuals?"

"Correct. Well Allan, welcome to my home." Allan was greatly amazed as they entered the house through a passcode again and inside, Allan looked around, he could see the living room and it's furniture. There was a staircase that led to the second floor and he went up to have a peek. There, he could see the rooms which is implied to be the bedrooms and other rooms he longed to know. "Hey gorgeous. Where's your bedroom?"

"Right over there." Amber led him to her bedroom and when she opened the door. "Whoa...I'm more impressed." Allan exclaimed. Her bedroom is unique for it's walls are light pink with some pictures of Amber in some fashionable attires ranging from dresses to swimwear and it made Allan enjoy glancing at the pictures. Her bed is at the upper right corner and it's pillow and blanket are also light pink. There was a wardrobe that contains her clothes, dresses and swimwear when he opened it and in front of her bed is a display cabinet containing some awards and on the other corner is, "Let me guess gorgeous, that is for you to do your homework and beside it is some sewing machine where you design and sew out clothes?"

"Absolutely! I love to design and make articles of clothing. Pretty fashionable isn't it?"

"Cute." Allan replied as he looked out the window. "I sense your relatives are outside. Shall we meet them?"

"Oh yeah! Let's!" She they made their down to the backyard.

When they arrived, Amber opened the sliding the door and what Allan saw amazed him some more. At the backyard are many rabbits skylarking around. Some are swimming in the large pool, others can be seen playing Frisbee or badminton and others are eating, drinking and chatting about. "Awesome! What a huge family you have gorgeous!"

"Thanks! Now let's begin shall we?" asked Amber. Allan nodded she held his hand and they approached a white-furred rabbit who has curly light pink hair and she's wearing a green tank top and Alice blue shorts. She can be seen drinking some iced lemon tea in a glass when, "Hi Mom." She turned to see, "Oh my goodness Amber! You made it to our family BBQ!" She hugged her daughter as another white rabbit approached them. She has long, blonde hair tied into a ponytail and is wearing a one piece blue green swimsuit. "Hi sis!"

"Ivory my little sister! How are you?" The 2 bunnies hugged each other and Allan smiled at such family love. Now noticing him, "So Amber, who is this gentleman you have brought here?"

"Oh right. Mom, this is my boyfriend. Allan." Amber introduced her boyfriend to her mother and sister and likewise, she introduced Allan to her mother and younger sister. After the intro, Allan bowed to them in Japanese style. "I am honoured to meet you."

"Oh, so you're the one Amber talked about. She told me you're swift, agile and acrobatic. Abilities of a ninja is it?" She asked chuckling. "Yes indeed." Allan replied. "Wow. Your hairstyle and colour is stylish. I wonder why it covers your right eye?" Ivory asked Allan. "It's part of a style." He replied with a smile as, "Well Allan. Welcome to the BBQ. Now, how about a quick intro to all the members of the family." So a brief and quick intro was made and during that, "Whoa. Every member is named after a precious stone or mineral even when some of them are artificially created or organic."

"Exactly. And finally, the one working on the grill is-"

"Daddy!" Amber called out running to an azure-furred rabbit with short blonde hair and he's wearing an orange T-shirt and beige shorts. He turned round to see her daughter running to him. "My little precious stone! It's so good to see you again!" The 2 bunnies shared a hug as he noticed Allan. "Who is that?"

"Oh daddy. He's my boyfriend. Allan."

"Oh? So that's the ninja he talked about? How surprising..." He said in a displeasing tone. "Pasty wasn't kidding when she mentioned that he does not approve of our relationship even Amber's past ones. I can sense worry and fear in him. This may not be easy to earn his approval but still, I will earn it with honour and trust and with respect." He approached him and bowed to him. "I am honoured to meet you." Allan greeted. "What is this? Some tradition or what?" he asked gruffly. "Xenotime. Calm down." His wife advised him. "Daddy. He's Japanese. Bowing is their traditional way of greeting and respecting people." Amber explained to him. "Okay...well, I'll just work on the grill." He said as he went back to the grilling. "Sorry about my dad."

"It's alright gorgeous. He may not approve of it but soon, he will and I'll convince to do so." Allan assured to her. "So, wanna have fun?"

"Sure." The 2 bunnies then went to spend some time with Amber's relatives.

 **Now back at camp...**

Lunch is over and Peter just finished his meal. "Boy I'm stuffed." Lois then decided to request a reward but, "Lois. I'm gonna take a nap and when I wake up, you tell me your reward that you want."

"Okay Petah. I'll wait." She then smiled to herself evilly. "The stupid quintet may claim that I stole their family recipe but they need proof which they can't find. So I'll wait and request the reward. Besides, they can't find the laptop for I have hidden in a safe place and with that, it'll eat up their time and once Peter wakes up, I'll request my reward which will be to kick the quintet out of camp and never they shall come back to camp forever!" What an evil bitch she is.

Meanwhile, the quintet are back at their cabin as Al gave them some lunch and patched up their wounds. "Dat stupid bitch! First, she stole my laptop n family recipe n den, had some boucners beat tha crap out of us!? Dat's it! I'm gonna make her pay for all dis mistreatment!" Penny complained in anger. "The only problem is we don't have proof and the only proof to prove it is Penny's laptop but the ugly nosed bitch stole it!" Lazlo stated. "He's right. We don't know where she hid it so it may take a while though we don't have much time." said Diana. "Not much time lil sis?" asked Mercedes. "Yeah. Got a text message from Stewie that he overheard the bitch is going to request to tha scoutmaster to have us kicked out of camp forever."

"Why dat brainless slut! I'm gonna smash her ugly nose and break her fucking teeth!" Mercedes declared in rage as Al put a bandage on her right arm. "Then in dat case, I say we'll screw up tha recipe since she claims dat it's hers." Penny suggested. "I'm not so sure if it could work though." said Patsy. "Naw, we just fib tha campers and make em sick." said Penny. "Matter of fact, I thought of something." All turned to Lazlo. "So, what do you have in mind my dear Lazlo?" Patsy asked him. "I know of someone who can give us a hand. His intelligence could be useful to our cause."

Soon enough, it cuts to Lazlo and Patsy outside the BRAWL cabin. After knocking on the door, it opened revealing Lee. "Greetings my friends. Anything I can do for you?"

"Good to see you. We need your help." A conversation took place and soon enough, "Well, it's clearly unknown whether to be true or false but I shall give you hand." Lee assured to them. Lazlo and Patsy smiled as the began the investigation.

So first, at the quintet's cabin, Lee is examining the place while Lazlo and Patsy just watched. "Hmmm...your cabin's state is like as if it has been ransacked."

"It's a long story Lee." Patsy explained to Lee how it was like this. "I see. Then the criminal can't just bust in and wreck the place apart. I think I'll make use of this." Lee took out a scanner. "Recon designed and invented this device. It's called the Print Scanner 500. Designed to scan hidden prints ranging from fingerprints to footprints."

"Cool! Show us how it works!" Lazlo exclaimed. "Watch and learn." Lee activated the device and an x-ray beam flashed onto the ground revealing footprints. "Indeed. And it appears it leads out and there!" Following the trail, the trio could see that the trial spilt up into 4 directions. "So many directions!" Lazlo exclaimed. "The culprit must have gone to various locations. Very well, we shall spilt and take a path each and wherever it leads us to, we shall search and investigate."

Meanwhile, Penny, Mercedes and Diana had gathered William, Recon, Brandon, Stewie and the SP quartet for some plans. "I'm glad ya side with us." Penny thanked them. "And they should be here by now." said Mercedes. Soon enough, "HI EVERYBODY!" It was Dudley Puppy along with the 4 cats. "We got your message that a thief stole your laptop and claimed that your family recipe belongs to her." Kitty briefed with Penny. "Dat's right! And you all are tha witnesses and so, I'm gonna get back at that retarded bitch and you'll shall gimme a hand! Ya with me?"

 **"YEAH!"** All cheered as they began to do some planning.

 **Now while this was happening...**

It cuts to Allan who's sitting under a tree meditating. In the middle of it, 3 rabbits are nearby playing Frisbee when one of them threw the Frisbee too high and it was heading straight for Allan. They gasped at first but to their surprise, Allan caught the Frisbee without opening his eyes. "Whoa Jade, did you see that?"

"Yeah Jasper! That is some trick!" The trio approached Allan who just finished meditating. "Anything young ones?"

"We saw you catch that Frisbee and you didn't even look!" The male rabbit exclaimed. "By the way, my name is Jasper. These are my sisters. Jade and Jadeite."

"No wonder all 3 of you have green hair and eyes." Allan commented. He then threw the Frisbee in the air and without looking up, he caught it amazing them even more. "This is so cool!" Jasper exclaimed. Just then, "THOK!"

"Oh great Ruby. You hit the shuttlecock too hard!"

"Sorry Sapphire. Copal and Coral hit pretty hard and I tired to hit back though it seems I used too much strength" 2 rabbits can be seen playing badminton with another 2 rabbits who look like non-identical twins. Seeing this, "Here's another trick you'll see." He looked up at the tree and, "ZIP!"

"So fast!" Jade exclaimed. "What's going on?" asked Coral who is the twin sister of her brother Copal. Then, "ZIP!"

"Looking for this?" Allan appeared holding the shuttlecock. "Whoa! How did you..." Sapphire was speechless as the other rabbits who are amazed by his abilities began crowding around and while this was happening, Xenotime was glaring at Allan as he served a piece of burger to a young rabbit. "He really can't be trusted..." he thought. Just then, "Xenotime, is everything alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine Diamond. Just doing the job right." As he continued working, his wife and daughter looked slightly worried. "I hope he doesn't do something extreme mom."

"Don't worry Amber. He won't. Now how about you go and chat with your cousins?"

"Okay." So the fun continues.

 **And back at camp...**

Lazlo, Patsy and Lee rendezvous at where they first find the footprints that split up after an hour. "I went to check the scoutmaster's cabin but no sign of any laptop." Lazlo reported. "I first went to see Homer and he told me he was only eating donuts in his cabin and he has his own laptop and then, when trying to interrogate Quagmire, that bastard ripped his clothes in front of me and I gave him some hooks."

"Ha! Ha! Nice one! I bet he's groaning in a trash can!"

 **Cuts to the scene...**

Inside a trash can, "Not...al...right...oh..."

Audience: (Laughs)

 **End Cutscene...**

"Matter of fact Lazlo, I did dump him there!" The duo laughed as Lee shared his report. "I chat with Nina first and she told me that she already has a laptop so she's innocent. Gretchen on the other hand told me she was practicing her boxing skills and I even checked her cabin. No sign of the stolen device."

"Which means only one path left..."

"Exactly Lazlo. Let's use it." So the trio followed the trail and after a while, "It leads to Lois' cabin!" Patsy exclaimed. "This may be our only chance if we are to retrieve the stolen laptop." said Lee. With caution, they entered the cabin and inside. "Sick." Lazlo exclaimed. Inside her cabin is messy as her bed is not folded neatly. There are some drugs and joints lying all over the floor and the smell is terribly awful as they covered their nose. "Ugh! This must be where she gives random males free sex." Patsy exclaimed. "So true." said Lazlo. "I suggest we search the entire place." said Lee. So they began searching the entire foul-smelling cabin as Lazlo looked under the bed but was horrified to see some rotten food under it. Patsy can be seen checking the fully-operational fridge and then, checked the bathroom. "Yuck. This place reeks! It smells like as if Lois bathes in the sewers! Ugh!" Covering her nose, Patsy began searching while Lee can be seen searching under the couch. "So uncivilised and slipshod." He then looked around. "Smells like a dog or monkey house." He then continued searching.

 **1 hour later...(SpongeBob version)**

"This doesn't make sense! We searched every nook and cranny of the cabins! We searched the scoutmaster, Homer, Quagmire, Gretchen and even the physics but yet, no clue at all!" Lazlo complained. "Sigh...I got a feeling this mystery can't be solved." said Patsy sadly. "Don't take this too lightly. There will always be a small chance that-"

"TRIP!"

"Lee!" Tripping over a loose board was unexpected but, "Hey guys! There is something under the loose board!" Without hesitation, Lazlo and Lee started prying the loose board off and what they saw made them gasp.

 **Later...**

Peter is now awake and in the office when Lois stepped in. "Oh good Petah. You just woke up."

"Yes indeed Lois."

"Now, about the request. I want it to be-"

 **"STOP!"** Both turned to see Penny, Mercedes, Diana and their supporters. "Ugh! You bitches ruined my chances to-"

"To what? Huh? Planning to have tha scoutmaster kick us out?" Penny asked her. Peter looked surprised. "Wait a minute, you want me to play football by kicking it?"

"No Petah It's not that! Ugh! Can you tell those people to get out of the office so that I can request my reward!"

"Not after we expose some evidence!" All turned to see Lazlo, Patsy and Lee smiling. "Evidence. Ha! You don't have any of those to prove that I'm the thief!"

"Maybe this will prove it." said Lee as he took out...

...

...

...

...

...

"MY LAPTOP!" Penny exclaimed as she snatched it from Lee and checked her files and documents since it was still operational. Lois gasped. "This is a mistake! These people set me up! I've been framed Petah!"

"Oh yes. Thanks for reminding me to frame these pictures." Lee took out 2 photos. One is where Penny's laptop was hidden and the other is the entire cabin on the inside. All gasped. "Why you stupid cat!" Lois was so pissed she tried to attack Lee but, **"YOU FUCKING BITCH! TIME FOR YA ASS WHUPPIN!"** Penny tackled Lois to the ground and both females started wrestling and throwing punches at each other. Lois grabbed Penny in a chokehold but Penny grabbed her hands and used them against her ugly face. The audience cheered as Penny grabbed Lois and threw her out of the cabin breaking the wall and after that, pounced on her and continued the ass beating as Lois tried to fight back but Penny is too swift and as they continued fighting, many campers saw this and ran and cheered at the fighting as Lois punched Penny but it was ineffective as Penny grabbed her head and slammed her down hard and before she could beat her ass some more...

"BUUUUUUUUURP" All stopped to see Peter who was rubbing his tummy. "Lunch sure made me burp good and as for you 2, I can't know who speak the truth so I suggest you present your case to the court and they'll handle this." Peter announced. All were in whispers as Penny stopped the beating and said to Peter. "Fine. We'll do it without cartoon violence for now." She then went back to her cabin with the rest of the quintet to get ready.

 **While preparations are being made...**

Back there, Allan can be seen watching the rabbits have fun while he's eating a burger and a supply of fries when, "Hey, aren't you gonna have some fun?" He looked down to see a grey rabbit with short, brown hair. "Maybe later. By the way, what do you know about this rabbit." He pointed at Xenotime and, "Oh? You seemed to want to win our uncle's approval to date our cousin isn't?"

"Exactly."

"Well, I think I can spill the beans for you then." Allan bent down to listen to the young rabbit. "You have to beat him in karate." The young rabbit whispered to him. "Karate?"

"Yeah! He's got a black belt and is said to be unbeatable." Allan was astonished. "That explains why the other boys that liked my gorgeous lost to him." he thought as, "And to top it off, he's winning to respect and approve of anyone who can beat him in karate especially when it comes to someone dating his daughter."

"Thanks for the tip and...what's your name?"

"Zircon. Named from some mineral."

"Nice. Okay, let me show you something." Allan made his move by taking out 6 small wooden boards underneath his jacket. "Let me show you some skill." He threw them in the air and, "HYAH! HYAH! HYAH! HYAH! HYAH! HYAH!"

"KSH! KSH! KSH! KSH! KSH! KSH!" In a few seconds, the wooden boards were chopped into half. "Hey! What's going on over there!?" Xenotime called out as he noticed the chopped boards. "What the...how dare you wreck stuff in my backyard!?"

"Wreck? You mean karate some stuff?"

"Wait...did you say karate?" All stared at Allan. "That's right! My mind even tells me you're wanting a fight right? I can even sense it." That made him chuckle. "If you want it, you've got it." He went back to the house and after a few minutes, emerged in hi karate outfit. "Good." Allan spun around like a whirlwind and stopped revealing his karate outfit which has a blue dragon symbol on it as his casual outfit landed behind. Both bunnies stared at each and readied themselves. "Ready if you're ready." Allan reminded him. "Bring it on!" Xenotime called out and then, after a few seconds, both charged and the fight begins!

 **While the fight takes place...**

Shortly thereafter, it cuts to the whole camp at the courtroom. All the campers are seated at the back as audience. In front of them are 2 lawyers. "Hey, isn't that Gil dad?" Bart asked Homer. "Yup. He's gonna be Lois' lawyer for this one." He replied. "And who's the other one I wonder?"

"You never heard of him Bart? He's John Harper. He's a famous lawyer known to never lose a case."

"Shut the fuck up Lisa." Bart rudely told her off as, "Okay kids. It's going to start soon." Homer told them as it begins.

So the trial begins when, "Mr Peter Griffin. Step forth." John ordered. Peter obeyed and stepped forth to the stand. "Okay, tell me about Lois and what she does at your camp."

"Well John. Uh, my wife helps me run the camp but many times, I give her tasks to do, she screws it up like the time I asked her to do the groceries.

 **Flashback...**

Peter gave Lois a list of stuff to buy. "Now get the job done asap."

"Okay Petah." She got into the car and drove off.

30 minutes later, Lois returned with the groceries and went to see Peter. "Petah. I got the groceries." Peter went to take a look. "Lois. Why did you buy a ton of drugs and joints?"

"Oh that's because there's a mega sale of them which are up to 95% off. So therefore-"

"SMACK!" A slap on her face and, **"YOU STUPID BITCH! YOU DIDN'T FOLLOW THE FUCKING LIST! WHAT WILL THE WHOLE CAMP HAVE FOR DINNER!?"** Lois just laughed so Peter kicked her out in disgust and she hit her head onto the tetherball pole. The audience laughed at the scene

 **End Flashback...**

"Not only that, she also burns the food when she cooks our meals most of the time or even taking care of the campers, she can't do the job right and there's many more stupid shit she does a lot in camp." The judge is appalled from Peter talking about Lois' behaviour and how she does her job as Lois just stared blankly not caring about anything. After that, "Mr Brian Griffin, step forth." John ordered. Brian obeyed and stood on the stand. "What are your opinions about Lois?"

"Well, to start off, although it's true she's stupid, she still does the job right in camp properly and with capability."

"And Brian said this because he has a huge crush on Lois!" Edward interrupted. The entire courtroom roared with laughter even the audience as Brian turns red from anger & embarrassment and then got back at Edward. "Well, if you ask me Edward, I heard you like to wear girl panties!" Edward turned red in embarrassment as Stewie and the other lackeys laughed at him along with the courtroom audience and the other audience. Seeing this, "Objection! Er, your honour." Gil shouted. But he was overruled by the judge since he appears to be laughing along with the crowd and after a few minutes, silence filled the courtroom as, "Mr Glenn Quagmire. Step forth." John ordered as Quagmire stood on the stand. "Okay, to start off. Lois is pretty sexy and I tend to stalk at her but not only that, I love to look at hot girls with big boobs and shaved pussies! Alright! At camp, I see many hot chicks with decent and sexy looks and hot body figures! I even hit some of them! Intentional and unintentional! I got laid many times and banged many chicks big time! Giggity! Giggity! Giggity! Giggity! Heh! Heh! Alright!" All stared at Quagmire in disbelief as John takes out several giant file folders of Quagmire's sexual exploits, making Quagmire laugh nervously. After he browsed through all the giant folders, "You're one perverted, dirty-minded sex offender and your testimony doesn't count." John announced to him That made Quagmire feel embarrassed so he ran off the stand as all laughed at him and John continued on, "Okay, enough antics for one day, now for the big picture. Mrs Lois Patrice Griffin. Step forth." Lois stepped onto the stand. "Tell me your statement about the incident."

"Very well. It all started when KFC skyrocketed their chicken products and I decided to come up with a chicken recipe and it came into my mind. So using my brains and wits, I created a new chicken recipe and-"

 **"LIAR!"** Penny shouted as the judge slams his gavel and shouted: "Order in the court!" Upon hearing that, Peter took out his phone and made a phone call. "Hello? Is this Burger King or Carls Jr? Burger King it is? Okay, I'll like to order 50 triple turkey bacon burgers with extra bacon  & ketchup with a large side of 30 large fries and a truck of Pepsi please." Upon seeing what Peter's doing, everyone in the courtroom laughed at his stupid ass as well as the audience as Lois continued on. "Now continuing, I served my created recipe when these spoiled, evil mongooses barged in and accused me of stealing their so-called, 'Family Recipe' as well as a laptop from one of them! Now these mongooses are bad people because they treated me like shit! They stone me, beat me, call me bad and horrible names, laugh at me, assaulted me, robbed me off my money, used me to do their dirty work and many more evil deeds done on me for no good reason! I am only an innocent and well-behaved staff member and yet, I received this kind of mistreatment from these wicked campers and now, they even had the guts to call me a liar though I speak only the truth!" While Lois ranted out her lies, Penny & the rest of the main cast fumes angrily as it went on for the next 15 minutes until she's done. "Okay...well shall we have Miss Annette 'Penny' Smiles to explain her statement." Penny stepped into the stand. "Okay, let me tell you something about tha chicken recipe. It was created by my great grandmotha who long time ago won a fired chicken judging contest. This chicken recipe is also tha original recipe of KFC! Now, tha background story is over. Now to tha main point! Dat stupid, high-looking, brain-dead, retarded, slutty bitch stole my laptop n discovered our recipe! She even claimed it was her recipe but it fact, it wus my great grandmotha's recipe! But tha bitch claimed it was hers' and had some bouncers to beat tha shit outta us! Fortunately, some people helped us and dey even found my laptop in her smelly cabin! But still, she claimed that she wus set up and framed so she attacked and we beat tha shit out of each other until tha scoutmaster suggested I present my case to ya!" As Penny continued her statement, Lois and Gil began sweating nervously as the judge kept nodding his head. After that, Lazlo, Patsy, Mercedes and Diana provided extra statements to help support Penny's. And after that, the jury and the judge had a discussion when a delivery girl from Pizza Hut appeared and asked. "Who ordered 15 large double pepperoni, double ham, & double cheese pizzas?"

"Ooh! Ooh! Me! Me!" Peter called out waving his hand in the air. The Pizza Hut delivery girl gave him the pizzas and Peter paid and tipped her. "Wait, you ordered the pizza for yourself?"

"Of course Cleveland."

"Then what did you order BK for?"

"For the campers. Even the PS 118 kids are starving for a snack that's why."

It cuts to them sitting beside the scoutmaster and the camp staff as they chowed down the burgers and fries and even helped themselves to the supply of Pepsi provided by the truck. Even the TUFF quintet are enjoying the snacks as Dudley chomped on 50 burgers. "Plus, I ordered the truck drive to drop all the Pepsi at camp and I even paid him to do so." Peter added as he began chowing down his pizza with a lot of noise pissing the judge off so he yelled. **"HEY! EAT YOUR PIZZA WITH YOUR MOUTH SHUT!"** He then went the lawyer and whispered something to him. After that, the judge went back to the discussion with the jury while John drank a glass of water and announced. "While the jury and the judge discuss on the case. How about I call Mr Carter Pewterschmidt and Mrs Barbara Pewterschmidt up to the stand please." All were surprised by this as the parents of Lois made their way to the stand. "I wonder who invited them here?" asked Al. "I did." That voice came from Peter. "Why?" asked Al. "Long story back at camp."

 **Flashback...**

This took place after Peter suggested that Penny and Lois present their case to the courtroom. While everyone is getting ready for the court, Peter received a call.

Peter: "Hello? Oh Carter. It's been too long has it?"

Carter: "Yes and I heard you run a campsite earning tons of cash. I wonder how's our daughter doing?"

Peter: "Terrible."

Carter: "What do you mean by 'terrible'?"

Peter: "It's defined as-"

Carter: "I know what the fuck it means. I want to know what's going on with my daughter?"

Peter: "Okay, I'll get to the point. Lois is going to be in the court for some trial."

Carter: "Really? What did she do?"

Peter: "Well, it's a long story so maybe if you want to find out, you'll have to go to the court to see the trial."

Carter: "Well burn my biscuits. I guess Me and my wife will witness the trial. Where is it gonna be held anyway?" (As he was talking, the scene cuts to him talking on the phone and he was also lighting fire onto a plate of biscuits making the audience laugh at the scene)

Peter: "Courts."

Carter: "Uh, that's not the court. It's a retailer of furniture and electronic goods."

Peter: "Oh...you know what? I'll send you the location via message. Okay with you?"

Carter: "Okay fine with me."

Peter: "Very well. See you then."

Carter: "Yeah. See you."

 **End Flashback...**

Now at the stand, "May I ask this personal question to you two." John asked Carter and Babs. "Oh sure. What is it?" asked Babs. "Okay first, look at your daughter and tell me why does she act like an clueless idiot and why does she always have that buzzed-high look on her face all of the time. Even during the trial, she has that look." Babs was surprised by John's question but she answered it anyway. "Well when she was a baby, she was dropped on the head pretty hard. The second time it happened was when she was 5 years old. The good news is, she recovered from the wounds."

"Okay..." said a surprised John. "And you Carter?"

"Okay, I may have slipped in some drug into her food and it was experimental at that time since I was testing the drug onto her food but I never slipped in the experimental drug on her sister." After answering the questions, the jury ooh and ahh at each other and likewise, the court audience. "Oh I say I really can't believe the background story of that dumb bitch." Stewie exclaimed when he noticed something. "Fatman where did get that all these several giant tubs of hot-buttered popcorn?"

"Oh that? Well, I bought the popcorn from him." The scene zoomed away a bit revealing a popcorn vendor selling popcorn and various snacks in the courtroom. "And why is he here?" asked Joe. "Well that's because your scoutmaster keeps me on call to buy his favourite snacks and at this rate, I'll be able to put my kids through college thanks to his huge and hearty appetite." The vendor answered. "And matter of fact, I even bought some popcorn for the jury, lawyers and even the judge." Peter added as it cuts to the scene where they are still in discussion while eating some popcorn. "Damn fatman. You're one generous fatass." Stewie complimented as, "Okay, we have an announcement to make and it is the fact that we have made our decision on this case." The judge announced as he crunched onto some more popcorn. All kept silent as the judge began. "Lois Patrice Griffin. You...

...

Are

...

 **"INNOCENT! YES I AM! I AM!"**

"I haven't finished yet!" The judge scolded Lois as he continued. "Lois Patric Griffin...

...

...

...

"You..."

...

...

...

...

...

"Are..." As he prepared to finish his sentence, al eyes are focused on him...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **"GUILTY!"** She gasped and the quintet cheered and likewise, the campers and staff and even the vendor. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO! How can this be! I can't believe I lost the case! It's worse than having to go back to elementary school a second time!"

 **Flashback...**

At an elementary school, a class is getting ready for lessons when their teacher made an announcement. "Class, a new student is joining us because she flunked her math and dropped out of elementary school. A few strings were pulled and therefore, I would like you all to welcome...

...

...

...

"Lois Patrice Griffin." Soon enough, the big nosed, high looking bitch entered the classroom and all gasped at the fact that she's an adult repeating elementary school. Then, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughter filled the air as the students point at Lois and laughed harder as tears filled their eyes as they continued laughing. Lois did nothing but stare at them with the stupid, high-look on her face.

Later, it was math class and the teacher can be seen writing equations on the board and asked Lois. "Lois. 1+2= what?"

"Oh that's easy. 2!" Lois answered proudly. Upon hearing her answer, the teacher smacked his forehead in disgust and annoyance while the children laughed harder. "And I thought the plus is the multiple that's why." said Lois. Then, one of the students which is the popular girl in this class threw a paperball at her. Then, all the kids and even the teacher threw paperballs at her humiliating her and making her cry as she ran out of the classroom and into the girl's toilet.

Later during recess. "I can't believe this stupid woman! She sucks at math stupidly! And just look at how ugly her face is! How big her nose is! How dumb she looks and how annoying her voice is!" The popular girl told her females friends as they laughed agreeing to her words. Speaking of which, Lois showed up and, "There's that stupid dumb woman!" The popular girl shouted as she threw her leftover sandwich at her face and the next thing it happened, showers of leftover, half-eaten cafeteria food splattered her as more laughing and splattering at her took place.

After that, Lois have had enough of this school and she's feeling fed up with the whole day. "I've had enough of this place! Everywhere I go, kids pick on me! Even the teachers! This was clearly a big mistake Petah made! Well, I'm outta here!" She quickly ran her way out and saw the main entrance. "Finally!" She ran and prepared to open the door when something grabbed her shirt collar. It was the principal! "Oh, no you don't! You're not going anywhere! I have betted my month's paycheck to keep your ass here! So, you're going to stay here and 'learn' for the next 6 years!" He then clapped his hands as all the students and staff arrived. "You know what to do." He told them as the entire school threw food, books, chairs, bricks, & any other objects at Lois, while she screams & cries like a bitch. The audience roared with laughter at such comedic scene.

 **End Flashback...**

"Oh my goodness! Lois didn't graduate elementary school!?" Recon exclaimed. All were shocked to hear this. "But...this isn't possible. It's in a flashback and how can they know?!" Lois exclaimed in shock. "Ha! Stupid bitch! You should know that you have intentionally squealed out your flashback in front of the entire courtroom!" Stewie stated to her. The next thing it happened, the campers, staff, jury, lawyers and even the judge threw tons of stuff at her humiliating her even more while the bitch screams and cries like before and after that, 2 guards handcuffed her and took her away to jail as she continued screaming and crying out loud. After that, "As for you Miss Penny. This KFC chicken recipe is rightfully created by your family. I acknowledge it." The judge announced and then banged his gravel which is a sign that the case is closed.

Later outside the court building, "Miss Penny. We apologize. We never thought that-"

"Ah, it's alright platypus. Just forget what happened today." Penny assured to him as Peter came to apologize. "I never expected this to happen but the whole camp owe you an apology."

"It's alright tub of lard. You should beat tha shit out of yo wife for being a thief n a fake claimer." Penny suggested to him as the whole camp headed back to camp.

On the way back, "Gee, I sure enjoy watching Lois lose the case." Lazlo exclaimed. "Yeah! She deserves that retribution!" agreed Diana. "And there's more of it ta come ta her!" added Mercedes. All laughed as Penny continued driving and Lazlo thought of something. "Gee, if only Allan and Amber were here, they'll enjoy it together. I wonder how's the recently established couple doing?"

 **Cutting to the scene...**

Allan and Xenotime had spent a lot of time and energy executing karate moves as all watched. "I just hope this fight is over as soon as possible." Diamond exclaimed as Amber watched in concern as back to the fight, "You're not back if you ask me." Allan told her dad as he blocked some more karate chops swiftly. "Thanks. Same goes for you." Xenotime replied as he delivered a kick but Allan blocked it and pushed it back. He then spun once and jumped in the air performing a jump kick but Xenotime grabbed his leg but Allan got into a handstand, broke free, jumped in the air and landed on his feet doing the dragon style. "Is that all you got?"

"No, I'm just getting warmed up!" Xenotime then charged and delivered more attacks with brutal force as Allan continued to block him. As they stared at each other while fighting. "What do you gain when you defeat me in this battle?" Allan asked Xenotime."Victory and to ensure safety and protection of my beloved daughter!" He answered. "Are you sure?" Allan asked him. "Why are you so concerned about this? I fear and worry about what will happen to my little precious girl's future when she gets into those relationship!" Xenotime confessed to him. "Look. Your daughter loves you and cares for you and she'll always be with you no matter what. Even if she's in a relationship, you won't have to worry because she won't forget you and she'll remember the good times you had with her as her father!" Allan must have spoken some sense because Xenotime was speechless for a moment. Then, "Prove it." Allan smiled as he stepped back. "Let me show you my signature move which I've been working on for the past 7 years with hard work and diligence!" He got into a handstand and started spinning like a whirlwind! All gasped as "What is he doing?" Diamond asked. "That, is his signature move, the Whirlwind Barrage Kick!" Amber exclaimed to her mother as Allan spun towards him and delivered a barrage of kicks while spinning! Xenotime quickly blocked all the kicks until, "Watch out daddy!" Amber called out as he looked behind and, "Uh-oh."

"KICK!"

"SPLASH!" All gasped as Allan got on his feet and looked at the pool to see Xenotime got out soaked. As he took deep breaths, he looked at Allan for a moment. "You have some serious skill." He complimented. He then smiled. "I have never met such a worthy opponent like you for the first time." He told him. "It is an honour to face you in battle." Allan stated as both karatekas bowed down to each other. All cheered as Amber hugged her dad. "I was wrong my little precious stone. Why should I worry over these things. You've grown up mature and attractive. Just like an actual amber which is polished with great value and preciousness." He then turned to Allan and raised up his hand towards him. Allan smiled and shook his hand. "Keep her safe and take care of her in camp. Okay?" Xenotime reminded him. "I guess I earned it."

"Yes you did." Allan and Amber smiled at each other as Amber locked her lips onto Allan's and all awed at such lovely sight even her parents as it goes on for a minute and then, all continued having fun at the family BBQ.

 **Later on...**

It was almost dinner time as Allan and Amber pulled over outside their cabin. The door opened and, "Hey! They're back!" William called out as Recon, Lee and Brandon emerged out to meet them. "How was it my friends?" asked Lee "Pretty good. We brought home some leftovers from the BBQ." Amber took out a container that contains burgers, hot dogs, sirloin steak, roast beef, mashed potatoes and green salad. "Nice. That can be our dinner. We also had some fried chicken from Lazlo and co." William added as he shoved a drumstick at Allan's mouth. "Mmmm...scrumptious! Whose idea was that?"

"Long story."

"Yeah speaking of which, anything happened lately?" So the boys told the bunnies what happened. "That was quite surprising." said Amber. "Yeah. Who would have guessed that KFC chicken recipe came from the mongoose family." Allan exclaimed. "And I bet that stupid bitch is in jail right?"

 **Cuts to the scene...**

Lois is in prison for fraud and stealing. "Sigh...why is it that my plan falls apart? I was so close to getting rid of these mongooses!" She then sighed again. "Oh well, at least I'm alone in this prison."

"Is that so?" Her face turned white as the scene zoomed out revealing a group of Marvel and DC supervillains. On her left are the Marvel villains consisting of Whirlwind, Blizzard, Beetle, Taskmaster, Sabretooth, Juggernaut, Dragon Man, Boomerang, Kangaroo, 8-Ball, Shocker and Zzzax. On her right are the DC villains consisting of Copperhead, KGBeast, Firefly, Killer Moth, Captain Cold, Killer Croc, Hellhound, Neutron, Solomon Grundy, Shade, Key and Weather Wizard. As the villains smiled and got their fists ready, Lois swallowed hard and said, "Oh fuck."

Then, it cuts to outside the prison facility as beatings took place and loud screaming can be heard as the picture was shaken around and the audience laughed at such misfortune.

 **End Cutscene...**

"Well, she deserves it. More retribution."

"I agree." The BRAWL gang turned to see the quintet. "Hey man what's up!" Allan fist bump Lazlo as Recon took out something. Penny's laptop! "Here ya go. I installed a security lock so that if you want to open it, you just flick through the numbers and then, you can open your laptop and boot it up." Recon demonstrated it in and Penny was pleased. "Thanks techie. I won't forget." The 2 groups chat a bit more and after that, went to do their own things.

It now cuts to bedtime as the quintet got ready for bed. "I sure had a fucked up day because of a lame woman who caused all this." Penny exclaimed. "Don't worry Penny. Your days won't be fucked up because the lame woman will be in jail for 35 days!" Patsy assured to her. "Though the chances of her staying in prison for a long time will be low because I heard from Brian that after a short time, the lame woman gets bailed out easily." Diana reminded them. "Then when she comes back, we'll beat her ass as a way to 'welcome' her back ta camp and for all tha trouble she caused onto us!" Mercedes declared. "Oh yeah! We'll give her some pain and she'll never gain anything from trying to outsmart us!" agreed Lazlo. All laughed as Patsy stifled a yawn. "Alright people. Time for bed and goodnight!" Penny greeted as all said their goodnights and went to sleep peacefully without any problem.

 **Wow! Such a long chapter I wrote. Even longer than chapter 16. So far at the start of the year 2017, I've been updating randomly and had started some new story ideas which are based on the PC game franchise, JumpStart. Still, I'll try to update the story as soon as possible. Chapter 20 updating soon with some heavy content(if possible)...**


	20. Allan's Birthday

_Now it's time for, "Ranting with Edward and Stewie!"_

Edwards: "Hi guys! I'm Edward!"  
Stewie: "And I'm Stewie!"  
Edward: "Okay, we shall get started but first..."  
Stewie: "A little gag to make you laugh and to kill you with it. Just joking. Now get on with it please!"

 **(Cutaway to Quagmire theme title song)**

Announcer: "Who else but Quagmire?"  
Singers: "He's Quagmire, Quagmire. You never really know what he's gonna do next. He's Quagmire, Quagmire."  
Quagmire: "Giggity giggity giggity giggity, let's have sex!"

Quagmire can be seen walking around the TUFF HQ. He then came across a door that says, "KPJS room. Members only!"

Quagmire: "Alright! Security wasn't tight and I hope I can find something sexy and wet! Giggity! Giggity! Alright!"

However, the door is locked but Quagmire was smart enough to use his credit card to slide onto the side of the door and it was unlocked instantly. Pleased, he walked in and started looking around until he saw Kitty and Roz sitting in their jacuzzis all nude and wet making his eyes go wide and his boner hard.

Quagmire: "ALRIGHT! I knew I'll see something 'sexy' and 'wet'

Somehow he spoke too loud because the next thing it happened, the Katswell sisters turned to see him and was very shocked and started screaming as they covered their giant, sexy 45D, nude breasts as Quagmire gave a wide smile

Quagmire: "Heh! Heh! Heh! I love it when naked chicks scream! Especially, when they're wet! Oh!"

But then, Kitty and Roz immediately got out of their Jacuzzis after screaming and took action as they pounced on him and started beating the shit out of him.

Kitty: "How the fuck did you get in here?! Matter of fact, how the hell did you get inside this cartoon!"

Roz: "Cheeky ass perverted bastard! Time for your 'medicine'!"

The beatings continued on as the audience cheered and laughed at such sight.

Announcer: "Who else but Quagmire?"  
Singers: "He's Quagmire, Quagmire."  
Quagmire: "Giggity giggity goo!"

 **End cutaway...**

Edward: "Alright. Now to the main topic."  
Stewie: "Indeed and to start off, a lot of stuff happened besides the parties."  
Edward: "Exactly kid. There was even this trial in court about some original KFC chicken recipe between Miss Penny and that bitch Lois."  
Stewie: "Ha! I knew that stupid bitch would lose the case. Now, we won't see her face for the next 35 days!"  
Edward: "Yeah! And now, something special about this chapter!"  
Stewie: "Indeed! This is the 20th chapter of CG3! And it shares a few similarities with the same chapter number in CG1!"  
Edward: "And in this chapter! We will bring in a new couple consisting of 2 bunny rabbits! And they are none other than Allan Shinobi Ryugasaki Fukami and his girlfriend, Amber Olivia Agricola!"

Soon enough, the 2 bunnies entered and the audience cheered for them. Allan was wearing a tailored black suit, pants and shoes and Amber is wearing a green dress and black stilettos. Allan first held out a chair for Amber and after that, sat down.

Stewie: "I say, it's an honour to meet you blue-haired ninja!"  
Allan: "It is an honour to be in this segment of the chapter."  
Stewie: "Why thank you and now, questions for the new couple. Allan, how do feel about returning to camp after being away for 4 years?"  
Allan: "Ah yes. Those good old days when I first joined the camp, formed the BRAWL gang and had lots of fun! When I return to my home country, I was sad in my heart but now, I got the chance to return to this camp and have more fun especially when I heard that it has changed a lot!"  
Stewie: "Good for you and next question, how was it when you returned?"  
Allan: "Amazing! I met my friends, old and befriended new ones! Had fun rocking out some music, breakdancing and many more like recruiting honorary members to join my gang!"  
Stewie: "I see...wait, honorary members? I though it's 6 of you."  
Allan: "I'll prove it to you."

Allan snapped his fingers and on the left, Sid, Vince and Park showed and on the right, Numbuh 4, Kenny McCormick and Clyde Donovan.

Stewie: "Okay...now I've seen everything."

Allan then snapped his fingers again and the honorary members left the area.

Stewie: "Well...let's just move one. Next question, can you tell us the secrets of your signature move?"  
Allan: "Sorry dude. I can't."  
Stewie: "Pretty short answer but no matter, now Amber, a question for you. How does it feel to be elevated from the background for as far as we know, you were in the background for the first 2 seasons until now."  
Amber: "Well let's just say, I wasn't expecting that especially when I learnt that Allan returned to camp. I was so elated that after being separated for 4 years, I finally get to be reunited with him!"  
Audience: (awes at sight)  
Stewie: "Nice and question 2. What did you do while being in the background?"  
Amber: "Simple. Design fashion, dance ballet and sing my favourite songs while I'm alone."  
Stewie: "Sweet! Okay, question 3. Are you really sensitive about your hair?"  
Amber: "Not much but it got ruined a few times by a stupid bitch! Here, a flashback to show you an example."  
Stewie: "Then it that case, roll the clip!"

 **Flashback...**

Lois is seen cleaning the cabin. "Dammit! Petah left too much trash all over the place! How am I gonna get this fucking job done!" She took a break by taking a hit of her joint. Then, she started to laugh as she continued cleaning up the trash and now, she just cleaned up the bedroom. As she put all the trash in the bin. "Ah...getting high sure made me feel better and less tired." She took another hit and laughed harder a she unexpectedly took the bin and threw it out of the window and, "PLSH!"

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" Surprised, she looked out to see Amber trashed by all the trash thrown down. Her hair and uniform was in a total mess and she stinks terribly. Horrified, Lois panicked and tired to find a hiding place but then, "KSH!" The front door broke open and Lois locked the door to the bedroom when, "SHING! CHT!" Then, "KSH!" The BRAWL gang made their entrance through the door and window. "You trashed my gorgeous did you? BRAWL gang!" All 5 of them brawled Lois brutally as she screamed loudly. The audience cheered and laughed as Lois is beaten down. After that, "Oh well, I can still do this..." She said weakly as she took another hit of her joint when a grenade was thrown in. "Oh f-"

"IOOM!"

 **End Flashback...**

Stewie: "Ha! Ha! Ha! What a stupid fucking bitch! Ha! Ha! Ha! Well anyways, thank you very much for joining us bunny lovers."  
Allan: "And thanks for inviting us to this segment!"  
Edward: "No problem!"

The audience applauded at Allan and Amber as they left.

Edward: "Okay, so in this chapter, it was Allan's birthday!"  
Stewie: "OMG! I can't wait to see the fun in his birthday! I hope there are ninjas in it so that I can ask them for some secret ninja training!"  
Edward: "Fat chance kid. You're too inaccurate to throw those ninja stars."  
Stewie: "Oh let's see what happens if I throw one at you and it pierces your dick!"  
Edward: "Like I said just now, fat chance. Anyways, time for the chapter to begin. So, I'm Edward.  
Stewie: "And I'm Stewie."  
Edward+Stewie: "Join us again on, "Ranting with Edward and Stewie!"

Audience: (cheers and applauses)

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Allan's Birthday**

 **Note: Heavy lemon content in the later part of the chapter.**

A week had passed ever since the laptop incident. Now it cuts to camp as the time now is 10am. In the BRAWL cabin, Allan is sound asleep, sleeping peacefully. Until 4 silhouettes appeared surrounding him.

Silhouetted Figure 1: "You guys ready?"

Silhouetted Figure 2: "You bet dude."

Silhouetted Figure 3: "Absolutely my friend."

Silhouetted Figure 4: "Then let's do this mates!"

Without hesitation, the 4 silhouetted figures quietly grabbed Allan and made their way out of the cabin.

Once out there, "Okay, now!" So, "1!" They swung Allan who started to wake up, "What the?", "2!" They chanted as, "HEY! What the fuck is-", "3!" They threw Allan onto the ground and then, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They shouted throwing themselves onto Allan and they laughed about as Allan was like, "My birthday is today?"

"Yeah! We marked it on the calendar? Don't you know or what?' William exclaimed shoving Allan. "Ow! Dude! Well, I knew it will be my 18th birthday today!"

"Of course! And we got it all prepared!" Recon exclaimed. Soon enough, Sid, Vince, Park, Numbuh 4, Kenny and Clyde showed up. "So what's the plan? Some bonding time?"

"Indeed Clyde. Now shall we begin?" Lee asked Allan. "Well what are we waiting for?"

It cuts to the dodgeball arena as the gang threw dodgeballs at many background nobodies crushing them hard. "YEAH!" They cheered as Sid threw a dodgeball at a nobody's head. "OW!" He shouted in pain. All laughed as they continued the fun as Numbuh 4 threw 4 dodgeballs together hitting many nobodies. "Yeah! Take that losers! I fared even better when I played dodgeball solo against some adult villains once!"

 **Flashback...**

Numbuh 4 is seen dodging many dodgeballs from his opponents which consisted of the dental maniac Knightbrace, former mini-golf champion and now villain, The Great Puttinski, the sporty wizard known as the Dodgeball Wizard, a teen with wind powers which is Teen Tornado and the head of the Soda Control Board, Mr Fizz. "Ugh! Dodgeball isn't my type of sport!" The Great Puttinski complained. "Shut your fucking mouth! If we lose, I'll lose my reputation as the only adult ever to be the best dodgeball player ever! And I don't lose to kids especially to the likes of this stupid KND!" The Dodgeball Wizard shouted as, "Hey! You done shouting at each other stupid fucks? I'm gonna finish this in one shot!" Numbuh 4 called out. "HA! What makes you think you can-"

"BONK!"

"AAAHHHHHHH!" The Dodgeball Wizard screamed in pain as he clutched his roots. "What the-"

"BONK! BONK! BONK! BONK!"

Knightbrace was silenced followed by the remaining 3 villains as they clutched their roots. "YEAH! One shot and they go down!" Numbuh 4 cheered as the audience which are the KND all cheered for his victory while the adult villains all groaned in defeat.

 **End Flashback...**

After a hour of dodgeball, the BRAWL gang hang out at the arcade as Clyde and Kenny are sitting on William and Brandon's shoulders playing 'House of the Dead 4'. "Die! Die! Die!" Clyde shouted as he and Kenny opened fired. Nearby, Allan is doing some breakdance moves at some simulation machine while Sid and Park watched him dance. At the same time, Recon and Lee are gaming on 'Tekken 6' as they gamed hard. Vince is with Numbuh 4 as they compete in shooting basketballs in hoops at some simulation machine.

While the BRAWL gang is having fun, in the office, Peter is hard at work or should I say, slacking off at his computer playing some porn game. Just then, Brian entered dragging a large sack. Noticing this, Peter quickly paused the game and pretended to be working. "Now this is the first time mail appears to be heavy." He stated. "Yeah Peter. Mixture of food coupons and birthday presents."

"Birthday presents? Oh boy! Is it my birthday today?"

"No you stupid ass! It's..." Brian took a present out. "Allan's birthday."

"Wow! The ninja should be expecting that."

"Well that will have to wait for it will be a surprise for him."

"Speaking of surprise Brian, we should throw him a surprise party."

"Yeah good idea. This is one of the brightest ideas you have ever thought of Peter."

"Thanks-hey wait a minute, I always come up with bright ideas!"

"Really? When? What is the first bright idea you thought of before?" Peter was confused and speechless. "Just as I thought." Brian shook his head and left.

News about Allan's birthday spread like wildfire. In the quintet's cabin. "I'm so excited to celebrate Allan's birthday!" Patsy exclaimed. "Yeah! Back then, he was one of my best friends. Always supporting me and tipping me with some words of wisdom." said Lazlo. "Not ta mention he gave us ninja training." said Penny. "Agreed 'Nette. We should return tha favour." said Mercedes. "So what present should we give him?" asked Diana. All are now in deep thought as, "Something to do with his ninja abilities and interests?" Lazlo suggested. All thought for a while and then, an idea struck them because soon enough, they got into their rides and left camp.

In the kitchen, Rock and the chefs are preparing some party food and helping them are the PS 118 4th graders. "Japanese food makes me feel hungry..." Harold reached out for a torikatsu cutlet when, "HEY!" Rock slapped his hand. "Wait until the party!" He strictly told them. "Aw come on! I just wanna sample it! Plus, I'm hungry as hell..." Harold winced as nearby, "Hey Phoebe. Your father is Japanese American isn't he?"

"Exactly Gerald. My father was born in America but his mother is from Japan and when he was born, he really looks like a Japanese." As Phoebe and Gerald chat about, "Need a hand Helga?"

"Shut up football head. I can handle this." After wearing oven mittens, Helga went to the oven and opened it. She then took out a large and heavy metal pan containing something baked. As Helga struggled to lift it out. "Hey foothead."

"Yeah?"

"On second thought. I do need a hand." So Arnold wore oven mittens and gave Helga a hand as it cuts to the dining area where lots of party food has been prepared. There were chicken, turkey bacon and roast beef club sandwiches, fresh green salad, grilled chicken salad, chili dogs, tacos, nacho chips with cheese sauce, burritos, sirloin and Salisbury steaks, deep-fried chicken drumsticks, spicy BBQ wings, pizza of all flavours, roast potatoes, mashed potatoes with gravy, fries, nuggets, popcorn chicken, sweet and sour pork, chicken and fish, BBQ ribs, lasagne, pasta and macaroni with red and white sauce of choosing, spring rolls, Chinese fried noodles, pork and lamb chops, grilled fish, fish fillet with lemon sauce, Swedish meatballs, garlic bread, potato wedges, waffle fries, corndog, grilled corn, risotto and dessert which consists of ice cream, chocolate chip cookies, brownies, cupcakes and finally, the Japanese food the chefs and the PS 118 4th graders prepared together as they brought them out and plus, all kinds of juices and soda. "Well, everything is set up. Now all we need to do is to lure the birthday boy to the big surprise." said Joe as Cleveland was seen talking about Wal-Mart to Token and Nichole who are staring at him in disbelief and over there, the eds are blowing balloons. Ed blew a big one but, "POOF!" He inhaled the helium and is now floating in the air. "Ha! Ha! Ha! We got ourselves a human balloon! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Eddy and Sarah laughed at Ed while Edd shook his head.

Just then, the quintet showed up in time with their gifts. "Where to put these?" Lazlo asked Al who was waiting for them. "At the upper right corner of the place." He answered as the quintet went to leave their gifts at a big pile already left there. Then, Peter and Brian entered. "Okay, is everything all prepared?"

"Yep. Everything is set up and running Peter." Joe reported to him as he drank some fruit punch. "Excellent. Have you assigned a camper to lure the birthday boy here?"

"He's texting one of his friends to do so." Joe replied.

It cuts to Arnold sending a text message. "You think Sid will get the message man?"

"Trust me. He's aware of it even when he's having a good time with the BRAWL gang Gerald." As for the quintet, "This is gonna be some party! Right 'Nette!"

"You said it Benz!" While Penny and Mercedes had some RC cola, "Hey, where's Amber?" Diana asked. "Oh, I heard she's getting herself ready for the party and at the same time present one of her 3 birthday presents." answered Patsy. "3? Wow. She must have planned it out."

"Exactly. Now I wonder what is she doing now?"

 **Cuts to the scene...**

Inside the BRAWL cabin, a dark blue, sparkling dress was on the bed as a hand took it and after a while, it cuts to a silhouetted figure putting on some makeup.

 **End Cutscene...**

"So Patsy, wanna grab a drink or 2?"

"A drink will do Lazlo." So they went to have a drink while Diana went to bound with the physics.

 **Meanwhile...**

Gaming in the arcade for another hour was epic as the gang left when Sid felt a vibration. He took out his phone and he sees a new message. After reading it, he whispered to all except Allan. "Hey dude. Wanna grab a bite at the Mess Hall?"

"Mess Hall? Hmmm...I had a light breakfast which is only 5 pieces of sushi. Sure why not? Besides, lunch hour is coming." said Allan. So the gang headed to the Mess and when they arrived, they allowed Allan to go in first. "How respectful of you guys." He stated and thought. "But I wonder why they will do such a thing?" Well, forget what he thought as he entered the Mess Hall and...

...

...

...

...

...

"SURPRSIE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALLAN!" All the campers and staff shouted as confetti was blasted around the Mess Hall. "Whoa what an honour!" Allan exclaimed as his gang entered in. "So, what do you think? The whole camp has been prepping while we had our fun with you." William explained. "I never expected such surprise but still, thank you all for making it wonderful." Allan thanked the whole camp as they applauded for him. "So Allan. How do you say, 'Happy Birthday' in Japanese?" asked Lazlo. "tanjoubi omedetou." was Allan's answer. So the camp greeted him happy birthday again in Japanese and after that, "Okay campers. Let's get this party started!" Peter announced. "Hit it!" He shouted as Raj and Samson started spinning records and the BRAWL gang excluding the honorary ones began breakdancing as all cheered. Other campers danced among themselves. Eddy and Nazz are seen booting each other with their asses. "Shake it Nazzy babe!" Eddy cheered as they butt each other. Nazz laughs sexually when, "PARTY TIME!" Ed ran to them pushing Nazz onto the ground and rammed his ass onto Eddy's! It was so strong that Eddy was sent crashing onto a wall and Sarah laughed her ass off while Edd shook his head. At the tables where all the party food is located, Stewie and his gang are hanging around as Wolfgang and Nelson are stuffing their faces with mashed potatoes while their lackeys cheered for their leaders on beating each other in the eating. "Now that is some party! Fucking cool if you ask me platypus boy." Stewie told Edward. "Yeah. Totally awesome! I'm gonna hang out with my 4 older brothers. I can see them beat the shit out of that green candle rat.

It cuts to Cheesly, Alpine, Fancy Pants and Philip punching, kicking and breaking Gorgonzola. "Hey Edward. Wanna do the finishing blow?" Cheesly called out. "Sure coming!" Edward went to join his brothers while Stewie took a gun and shot a background camper preventing him from taking the pizza which he's having for himself. "Because I'm a growing boy. That's why." Stewie replied to the audience as he began chowing.

At the dance floor, Lazlo and Patsy are dancing together. "Shake it babe!" Lazlo cheered as Patsy shook her ass while dancing and she butt Lazlo. "Come here!" Lazlo grabbed Patsy and spun her around using her arm. "Oh what a dancer you are Lazlo!" She complimented as nearby, Penny and Mercedes are cheering for their boyfriends as they breakdance executing headspins and pikes. "Now time for my signature dance move!" Allan called out as he did a windmill and started spinning around so fast all could feel the wind. "Look at him go!" Recon cheered. "Wind speed is increasing due to his, 'Whirlwind' signature dance move." Lee explained as all cheered for Allan as he did a handstand, stood up on his feet and bowed down to everyone. "Whew! Break time." Allan sat down and was amazed to see a lot of Japanese food prepared. "Cool! All my favourites!" Allan grabbed a plate of torikatsu and started chowing down. Then, "Surprise dude! Here's your favourite food!" Lazlo handed him a large plate full of French fries. Allan's eyes lit up in excitement as he started chowing down his deep-fried favourites. "Always my favourite." He commented on the fries as Lazlo gave his some coke to drink.

Meanwhile, Lisa is filing a complain to Peter. "Scoutmaster. According to the party, 75% of the food are deep-fried! Very unbalanced and-"

"SMACK!"

"Listen you stupid yellow-skinned whiner. I don't care about health issues. All I can is having fun!" Peter then slapped Lisa again and put her body in a trash bin. Then, he overloaded himself with more food and began stuffing his face and at the same time, Homer and Ed are in competition trying to out eat each other as they loaded themselves with many delicacies and appetizers.

Back there, Allan was enjoying himself when he stopped. "Dude. What's wrong?" asked Lazlo. "It seems like there is one person I have not seen the whole morning and she isn't here at the party."

"Don't worry. She'll turn up sooner or..." All of a sudden, 3 rows of lights were turned off. "Or later I hope..." finished a surprised Lazlo. "Hey what is going on? I'm in the middle of finishing my 75 pieces of fried chicken from KFC!" Peter called out. Now as all looked around wondering about the rows of lights being turned off, suddenly, a beautiful music was being played and then, 2 spotlights were on and focused on a silhouetted figure that just appeared. Allan upon seeing it gasped as it took a mike and began singing.

 _I lie awake at night_  
 _See things in black and white_  
 _I've only got you inside my mind_  
 _You know you have made me blind_

 _I lie awake and pray_  
 _That you will look my way_  
 _I have all this longing in my heart_  
 _I knew it right from the start_

As the music continues playing, the silhouetted figures was revealed to be...

...

...

...

"Gorgeous..." Allan gasped at the sight of Amber who's wearing her dark blue, sparkling dress and white stilettos as she sang the chorus.

 _Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you_  
 _Like I never ever loved no one before you_  
 _Pretty pretty boy of mine_  
 _Just tell me you love me too  
_  
 _Oh my pretty pretty boy_  
 _I need you_  
 _Oh my pretty pretty boy I do_  
 _Let me inside_  
 _Make me stay right beside you_

Allan was amazed at her beautiful singing voice as his eyes dazzled at her appearance as she danced around a bit and continued singing.

 _I used to write your name_  
 _And put it in a frame_  
 _And sometimes I think I hear you call_  
 _Right from my bedroom wall_

 _You stay a little while_  
 _And touch me with your smile_  
 _And what can I say to make you mine_  
 _To reach out for you in time_

Seeing her smile made Allan smile in love as she sang the chorus and during that, "Hey Wendy, am I your pretty boy?" Stan asked nudging her. "Oh Stan. Of course you are." Wendy smooched him on the cheek as he felt something and threw up right onto Cartman's plate full of dessert. "Aw fuck damn you bastard!" Cartman cursed as nearby, "Hey Patsy. Am I your pretty boy?" asked Lazlo. "You're always my pretty boy." She answered as she and Lazlo started to make out as some of the boys asked their girlfriends the same question the first 2 couples asked and their reply is yes except for Quagmire when he asked some girls the question. While Amber was singing, Connie was seen watching her in anger, envy and hatred as she growled and gritted her teeth as Amber finished her singing and all cheered for her. "Gorgeous. That was magnificent!" Allan exclaimed as he hugged her tightly. "Do you like it? It's one of the 3 surprises I have for you birthday boy!"

"I so love it! And I never thought you have 3 surprises. So this is the first one. What about the other 2?"

"You just have to wait see blue hair." Amber whispered as she planted a kiss on his lips leaving stunned in love as the party continues on for the next half an hour.

 **Later...**

At the BRAWL cabin, the gang is watching Allan open his gifts. "Let's see...from Lazlo." He opened it and it was a Lego Ninjago set. "Cool!" He exclaimed as he opened more gifts in which most of them are Lego Ninjago sets. "Oh yes. This is awesome!" He exclaimed admiring the entire Lego collection he received. However, there were some gifts that appeared to be strange. "What the? Johnny gave me a photo of Plank's butt? That's awkward." He tossed it aside and opened another gift which is..."What the juice? A photo of Connie all naked and horny?" The gang was stunned upon hearing this but, "Recon. Do me a favour. Give this lustful picture to a certain person that we all know." Recon understood what Allan's talking about as he took the photo from him and left. After that, Allan continued opening more gifts in which he received some new ninja weapons like a naginata, a yari and many more and also received articles of clothing, video games and comic books related to ninjas and stuff and then, "The last gift from my beloved parents." He opened it and inside is a black ninja suit with the marking of the blue dragon on the front. "Awesome! This is gonna suit me well and my Blue Dragon Blade!" He went to try it on and in a minute, he emerged wearing the ninja suit and the gang cheered. "You look perfect dude!" William exclaimed. "Mate, you are so sleek I must say!" Brandon commented. "Well my friend. This attire is exquisite and marvellously well-designed!" said Lee. "And I got the job done and just in time to see such sight!" Recon stated as he entered in and then, Allan decided to have some fun.

It cuts to outside at the back of the cabin as Allan got his katana ready and when a whistle was heard, he zipped through 3 dummies slicing them into half. He then threw 3 shurikens behind without looking and they struck 3 wooden targets. He then began dodging and deflecting arrows that are fired all over the place and he did it with his eyes closed and then, a swinging log swung down to strike him from behind but he raised his katana up and behind and the log swung through and apparently was sliced into half. Then, Allan jumped in the air to avoiding 2 swinging logs that swung to his sides and they crashed and then, raised his fist to stop a swinging log swinging towards him at the front. The log hit his fist but it was crushed into pieces upon contact. After that, 10 wooden targets appeared surrounding him but he spun into a whirlwind throwing shurikens all over the area hitting them all. Then, 10 dummies appeared and he spun into a whirlwind again and moved around slicing them all into half. The gang cheered as Allan turned to them. "You got it recorded Recon?"

"Recorded everything. The actions and moves."

"Nice. Okay guys. Do what you like for the rest of the day. I got to get ready."

"Get ready for what mate?"

"My first and official date with a gorgeous chick Brandon."

"Whoaaaaa!" The gang woos at their leader as William turned to Brandon. "Let's head to the gym dude. I got some muscles to boost."

"Sure thing mate! I need to get fit for every adventure I go to!" So they headed to the gym and as for Recon and Lee, "Well my friend, the SIC meeting is in 5 minutes."

"Then, let's hurry!" So they left and Allan decided to get ready.

Inside the cabin, Allan was prepping when there was a knock on the door. He went to get it and there, was Lazlo and Clam. "Heard you're going on a first date with your girlfriend." Lazlo told him. **"FIRST DATE!"** Clam shouted loudly. "Yeah...wait a minute, where's Raj?"

"Who the fuck cares about this whiny gay elephant who whines about himself while shitting in the fucking toilet!" Clam exclaimed.

 **Cuts to the scene...**

In the bathroom which was locked. "Why...why am I like this? Why does...everyone say...I'm...I'm...GAY! I'm not a gay! I'm not!" Ouch. No wonder tears are seeping through the door.

 **End Cutscene...**

"Pity." said Allan. "Yeah I agree. So, what are you gonna do on your first date with her?" asked Lazlo. "I dunno. I plan to take her to J Rue Perot's. A 5-star restaurant. Made an early reservation and after dinner, go for a walk or something."

"Is that all?" both of them asked eagerly. "Well..." Allan then started to smile. "I may even plan to take this relationship to the next level." Both gasped. "Oh man! I knew this day would come for you dude!" Lazlo exclaimed. "Yeah! You're gonna be a man tonight!" Clam added. "You think so?" asked Allan. "Yeah! But you know what, we'll give you a hand and you'll soon understand and do it the right and manly way!" Lazlo and Clam then began to give Allan some advice to help him in his date.

At the same time, Patsy, Nina, Gretchen, Almondine and Amber are hanging out together. "I'm so excited for you Amber! You're going on your first and official date with your boyfriend!" Patsy cheered gleefully. "Yeah. What'cha your gonna do during the date with him?" asked Gretchen. "I'm not so sure. he hasn't informed me of the details yet." answered Amber. "I bet your date's gonna be romantic!" said Nina. "Totally!" agreed Almondine. "Is there anything else about it?" asked Patsy. Amber did a bit of thinking and smiled. "I may plan to do something interesting during the date in which, I'm going to lose it!" She replied. "What does 'it' refers to?" asked Almondine. "Well...it starts with the letter 'v' and...I think only Patsy and Gretchen can understand it." Amber replied stammering a bit. That made Patsy and Gretchen gasp. "EEEEEEEEEEEEE!" They squealed in excitement as they hugged Amber surprising Nina and Almondine. "I knew you'll say that! We're so proud of you!" Patsy cheered. "You're gonna have an awesome time once you've done it!" said Gretchen. "And we'll give you some tips on how you can prepare for this!" added Patsy. So they gave Amber some advice while Nina asked Almondine. "You want to sit this one out?"

"Sure. It's between them and we need to attend the SIC meeting."

"Right." So the 2 physics left them as Amber asked Patsy and Gretchen a question. "How does it feel to lose it?"

"When I first lost it to my man, we became romantically attached even more and nowadays, we do it in pleasure to express our strong love to each other!" Patsy answered. "Same thing though that cheeky asshole keeps flirting with other girls. Hell, I already dealt with him just now!" said Gretchen.

 **Flashback...**

Gretchen just finished eating some sweet and sour delicacies and after that, "I think I should go and see my Quaggie. He should be in his cabin so I'll drop by and have some 'fun' with him." So Gretchen went to visit Quagmire and upon entering his cabin, he was seen masturbating to a photo of a naked Connie. And that, angered Gretchen greatly and at the same time, Quagmire saw her. "Oh, uh. Gretchen! I...I can explain..." Too late, **"I DON'T NEED YO FUCKING EXPLANATION! I'M GONNA BEAT THA CRAP OUT OF YOU RIGHT NOW!"** And she did with the audience laughing at the scene.

20 minutes later, a beat up Quagmire lay on the floor wounded and bruised as the naked photo of Connie was torn into half by Gretchen and she left in disgust.

 **End Flashback...**

"I am not surprised by his action." said Patsy. She then looked at the time in her iPhone. It was 6:30pm. "I think you should get ready." She told Amber. "Right." So Amber got up and went to get ready while, "I'm gonna play some pool with that dumb blonde Nazz." said Gretchen as she left. Patsy then decided tog et herself ready for some fun.

 **Later on...**

At 7pm, Allan can be seen suiting up. He's wearing a white shirt buttoned up with a black blazer and red tie tucked under his blazer. He's also wearing black pants, white socks and black shoes. Right now, he's fixing his blue hair as he combed the bangs that covered his left eye. "Oh yeah. I look formal and perfect for our date!" He then called out. "Oh gorgeous you ready?"

"Ready as ever!" The door to the bathroom opened and Allan turned and gasped. Standing there was a ravishing Amber wearing a light-pink one shoulder ruffled up dress and black closed toed high heeled pumps. She also wore a few valuables like a gold bracelet on her left arm, a gold ring on her pointer finger on the right hand and a gold necklace with the letter 'A' hanging around her neck. "Do I smell perfume?" Allan asked her. "Natural. Orchid type." Amber answered. Allan liked the perfume she applied onto herself as he walked to her and smelt her. "Natural indeed..." He smelt it again and then, raised his hand out. "Ready?" Amber smiled and held his hand. "Let's go." The lovely couple left their cabin and hopped into one of the speeder bikes. Then, they sped off to begin their official date as nearby, Lazlo was watching them. "Enjoy." He said quietly as he went to his cabin and upon entering, "Oh Lazlo..." He gasped to see Patsy lying on the bed naked and posing a sexy pose as her 44D breasts and opening is exposed right in front of him. There was some erotic music being played as Lazlo smiled and closed the door of the cabin.

At the same time, William and Brandon are returning back to their cabin. "After a shower and some dinner, let's meet our lovely ladies!" William told Brandon. "Why not mate?" But when they entered their cabin, "Hi boys..." They gasped to see Penny and Mercedes lying on their beds naked as they did a sexy pose and opened their pussies right in front of them as their 45D breasts bounced up and down and some smooth jazz was being played. "Well mate. You spoke too soon."

"And I knew this might happen." Nodding at each other, they closed the door of their cabin.

Soon enough, Allan and Amber arrived in 'Da Pines' City. "So Allan. Where do we get started?" Amber asked him sweetly. "You'll find out soon enough." He answered as he sped around the city for a few minutes until, "Here we are!" It cuts to them outside J Rue Perot's. "Wow! A 5-star restaurant. You surprised me."

"I'm full of surprises gorgeous."

"I heard that this place is hard to get reservations."

"Don't worry. I took care of it. But first." Allan rode the speeder bike to the side of the place and parked the ride there. "Now, shall we?" Allan raised out his hand and she held it as Allan helped her out and they headed to the restaurant walking together and holding each others' hand.

When they arrived, "KICK!"

"What the juice?" Allan exclaimed as the figure that was kicked out is...

...

...

...

...

...

Ed! Then, 5 waiters armed with knives came out. "Zere's zat stupid asshole! Kill him!"

 **"KILLER WAITERS! EVIL! POSSESSED!"** Ed shouted stupidly as he ran from the armed men. "What the juice just happened." Allan wondered as, "Ah monsieur, you zon't have to worry about zis filthy asshole who was caught raiding ze kitchens." A maitre d' explained to them with a French accent. "And just who you might be?"

"Well, I called for early reservation at this place."

"May I first have your name monsieur." So Allan gave him his name and the maitre d' went to check the reservation list which is what he's holding. "Ah! Mr Allan Shinobi Ryugasaki Fukami. Okay, right zis way please and, I like your hairstyle. Is your hair dyed?"

"No Forbes. It's natural." Allan replied for he also read the maitre 'd's name from his name tag pinned on his uniform. "Ah, I rarely had customers that have natural hairstyle and colour." After the chat, he led Allan and Amber in and upon entering, "Whoa..." Both bunnies were in awe as inside is luxurious. The furniture which are the tables and chairs are furnished well and made out of cedar. The crystal chandelier hangs above the ceiling with eloquence. Even the walls and pillars are made out of cedar and it can be found in Lebanon. In the 5 star restaurant, many couples are sitting together having their wonderful and romantic dinner. Couples like Jay and Nya from Ninjago, Laval and Li'ella from Legends of Chima, Gingka and Madoka from Metal Fight Beyblade and many more. "I am so going to enjoy this." said Amber as Forbes led them to an empty table as Allan held out a chair for her to sit. "My, what a gentleman." She complimented as Allan blushed. After that, Forbes went to attend to other customers as a waiter appeared and placed 2 menus before them as Allan and Amber began looking through. "Let's see..." Allan looked through. "They have some pretty good stuff if you ask me."

"Totally. I really can't decided what to get. Hmmm..." Amber continued looking through as both bunnies appeared to be gazing at each others' eyes lovingly.

Several minutes later, the same waiter approached them, "Have you decided sir and madam?" He asked in a British accent.

Allan went first. "Yes, I would like the BBQ chicken set with a side of fries."

After him, Amber went next. "For me, I would like the cream sauce with chicken fillet pasta along with a small, dinner salad. Dressing will be ranch."

The waiter can be seen writing down the orders as he asked them, "Any drinks?"

"Oh yes. Both of us would like some bottomless iced lemon tea." Allan replied.

"Okay...is that all."

"That is all Norris." Once again, Allan read the name from his nametag as he finished writing down the orders and said, "Your orders will arrive soon. Have patience for tonight, many have come to dine like you two." He then left as, "Wow! This date is so far smooth-sailing!"

"I agree! And are you having a good time gorgeous?"

"Of course my beloved." Both bunnies smiled as while killing time, decided to have some conversation. "So gorgeous. You have any future plans?"

"Well...I have a few like joining the fashion academy and become a fashion designer like 2 of my cousins?"

"Sounds interesting and trendy."

"Trendy indeed. Both of my cousins are studying fashion design in France."

"No wonder they were not at your family BBQ last week."

"True." Just then, a waitress showed up and placed 2 glasses of iced lemon tea on the table. She also placed a pitcher containing some more iced lemon tea. The bunnies thanked her as they started another conversation. "So Allan, how was life back in Japan?"

"Well, if you have not known, I started high school and joined a dance club."

"Which is breakdance."

"Right gorgeous. And I also joined the swim team and in those groups, I won gold for them and for the school thanks to my talents and abilities. I even attracted a lot of girls who are dying to have me but in my heart, there is one girl whom I loved and missed and she's right here staring at me." Now that made Amber blush as the bunnies stared lovingly at each other as they sipped their drinks.

After a while of chatting, Norris arrived with their orders and set them down before them. "Enjoy." He said as Allan and Amber began eating their dinner. Allan's BBQ chicken not only consists of the meat but it also has mashed potatoes with gravy and some salad. For the fries, it comes with ketchup and mayonnaise separately. Amber's cream sauce with chicken fillet pasta is made out of cream sauce, spaghetti and a piece of deep-fried chicken fillet sliced up with a little bit of herbs. Her salad consists of lettuce, sliced tomatoes, celery with the ranch as the salad dressing. "Tasty!" Amber exclaimed as she ate her pasta. "Mmmmm...Very delicious!" Allan exclaimed as he's cutting the BBQ chicken. "You can have some fries if you like."

"Sure." So they ate and chat about and so far, the date is going well...

 **Later...**

"Wow! That was a good dinner!" Allan exclaimed as he took a French fry. "I agree. Satisfying." agreed Amber as she also took a French fry. There was one piece left and both of them took it and were surprised for a moment as their fingers continued to hold on to the piece. "You can have it." Amber told him. "No, you can have it." Allan told her but she insisted and likewise, he until, "RIP!" Now, both bunnies are holding on to half a French fry so, they finished it as Norman returned and cleared the table. After that, he asked. "Care for some dessert?"

"No thanks. But a glass of water will do."

"Very well." So Norris went to get a pitcher of water and returned soon enough and refilled their glasses. Allan and Amber chatted some more as they drank their glass of water and after a few minutes, "Alright. Bill please." Norris went to get it and soon enough, returned and Allan took it and read it for a moment. Then, "Do you accept NETS besides cash?"

"Yes. If you want to pay by nets, you must pay when you are about to leave."

"Well, we're gonna do that so, let's go gorgeous." So Allan and Amber got up and left the restaurant right after Allan had his credit card scanned at the counter and soon enough, the scan is complete and so is the payment. As they exit the place, "Zank you for coming. Zee you next time." Forbes greeted them. "No problem." Allan replied as they left.

Heading to the speeder bike, "So Allan, what's next?"

"Don't know. You wanna walk around the park?"

"Sure, why not?" So they got into the ride and sped off as they sped past the restaurant, Forbes and Norman waved to them and they waved back. Then, "Forbes, what do you think of this couple?"

"Ah monsieur. It's a perfect match-made in heaven and zey sure have very good manners." The maitre 'd replied. "Now, how about we go to ze Drunken Nightclub? I wanna watch pretty strippers strip!"

"Sure why not? Plus, our shift should be done."

"Zen let's finish the shift." So they did wrapping things up for the last remaining customers and after that, they locked the place and left.

 **Meanwhile...**

Allan and Amber continued speeding around until, "Here we are at Da Pines Park Place!" Parking it outside, they went in for a walk.

Now at the park, it was quiet. Very few people are there like a hooligan sleeping on one of the park benches and a beggar dozing off under a tree. Now Allan and Amber are walking around the park and enjoying the tranquil night. "It's so beautiful isn't it?" Amber exclaimed. "Yes, the night is tranquil and definitely beautiful, just like you gorgeous." Amber smiled as she snuggled to Allan and he smiled. "So far, you're enjoying it?"

"Of course I am! You surprised me and...

...

...

...

"And what gorgeous?" asked Allan. Right now, the couple just stopped walking and the moon is shining in the sky. "Gorgeous?" a curious Allan asked her again and, "You made this date romantic." Allan was elated as he and Amber went closer and closer until their lips are pressed. Love has filled their hearts as they continued on hugging each other while smooching under the moonlight.

Sometime later, "Allan, how long have we've been at the park?"

"Let me see the time. Oh shit it's 10pm! We better head back to camp before-" For some reason, Amber shushed him. "Not to worry. You know what we should do? We should continue on with our date and spend more time together. Besides, the scoutmaster doesn't give a damn on whether we return to camp late or even the next day." Allan looked surprised by these words. "You're...sure about this?"

"100 percent sure." Amber replied as she began to flirt with Allan. Allan was still in deep thought until, "Well, who cares? Alright gorgeous. What do you have in mind?"

"Hmmm...we can maybe drop by at a hotel for the night. Is it okay for you?" Allan did some more deep-thinking. "Okay, we'll spend the night together when we get there." Amber cheered quietly. "It is just as I have planned." She thought as the bunnies left the park.

After leaving the place, Allan got the speeder bike ready when Amber saw something across the park. An idea struck her. "Hey Allan, can I get something at that place over there?"

"Alright gorgeous. I'll be waiting." So Amber headed to it and while waiting, Allan took out his MP4 player and listened to some music.

A few minutes later, Amber returned holding a plastic bag containing some box. "What's inside gorgeous?"

"You'll find out soon enough once we get to the hotel." said Amber as she hopped in and the speeder bike sped off.

 **Several minutes later...**

The speeder bike just stopped right in front of William Johnson Hotel which is a 5 star fancy hotel. It is also the same place where Lazlo and Patsy had their fun together. "I wonder where I should park this?" Allan looked around and found a spot so he parked the speeder bike there and he and Amber got off and headed to the hotel.

Inside, they approached the front desk and Allan rang the bell. The desk attendant went them. "We're staying for a night."

"Okay, go to room 750 at the 7th floor."

"Thanks. How much will it cost?"

"$180" So Allan used his credit card again but Amber stopped him. "You paid for the dinner, now I pay for the stay." Allan was surprised by this as Amber took out her credit card and paid for it. After that, the desk attendant gave them a keycard since the hotel has made some improvements and now that they've got the keycard, the bunny couple headed to their room.

On the 7th floor, the bunny couple walked down the blue-carpeted hallway. "746, 747, 748, 749 and here!" It cuts to them outside at their designated room. Taking out the keycard, Allan slid it down the lock and the sensor which was glowing red turned green. Opening the door, "After you gorgeous." She smiled as she entered the room and kissed him on the lips. Allan smiled as he entered the room and closed the door.

Inside the room, it has a king-sized bed with white sheets, covers and pillows. There was a table on the corner and a flat screen TV in front of the bed. Plus, a mini fridge below the TV. "Nice and cosy room." Allan exclaimed as Amber placed her handbag on the table and the box which she bought from the bakery back there. "Okay Allan it's time for your second surprise." Allan was excited. "So first is your performance back at camp and what's the second one?" He got his answer when Amber opened the box and inside is an ice cream cake with vanilla frosting and Oreo cookies decorated around it. "Gee, I already had some chocolate cake during the party at camp."

"I know. My second surprise is that I want to celebrate your birthday just me and you. As a lovely, perfect couple." Allan was full of elation as Amber placed 2 candles which are 1 and 8 together and lighted them up with a lighter provided with the cake. While doing that, Allan lifted the table a bit towards the bed and Amber placed the cake on it. "Happy Birthday Allan." Allan smiled as she gave him another kiss. "A birthday kiss?" She nodded. "Then I should return the favour with more love!" He grabbed Amber by the waist pulling her towards himself and kissed her and it escalated into a makeout session for a few minutes and after that, "Okay, time for the cake." Allan gazed upon it and asked, "Where did you by this ice cream cake from anyway?"

"From the Precious Parlour. My uncle and aunt owned this place."

"What? But the last time I met them, they were working at Baskin n Robbins."

"Yeah and they quit from the workplace because they earned enough money to start their own ice cream business."

"I see."

"Well Allan, make a wish." Allan closed his eyes for a minute. Then, he blew the candles. "What did you wish for?"

"I can't tell you gorgeous. It's a secret."

"Oh okay then. Now, shall we?" Amber took out a slicer and let Allan do the cutting. After cutting out 2 slices, he placed them on a paper plate each and they began eating the ice cream cake. "Cookies n Cream. My favourite. I can count this as our dessert." Allan exclaimed. Then, Amber cut out a small piece from hers' and fed it into Allan's mouth. "You like it?"

"Sweet. Let me do the same to you gorgeous." So Allan used the same action and they laughed enjoying themselves for they are having a good time in their date.

After having their time together, Allan drank some water from the mini fridge as he felt really tired. "We sure had a long night in our date. I feel so tired afterwards." He then removed his shoes and socks and after that, his blazer and tie. Seeing this made Amber smile but it no ordinary smile, it appears to be sensual and seductive. "The time has finally come. I am going to do it! Yes! He's gonna love it and we'll be enjoying the fun together!' She thought as she giggled to herself about it when, "What's so funny gorgeous?"

"Oh, uh...nothing! You know what, I'll use the bathroom." Without hesitation, she got up and went to the bathroom and locked the door.

Inside, it has a large bathtub along with a shower area and sink with some boxes containing toiletries. Now Amber is looking at her reflection in the mirror. "Okay, I can do this! This is the moment I've been waiting for!" So she got herself ready as the scene is moved down facing the ground.

Now back there, Allan is starting to feel bored as he lay down on the bed with his head on the pillow. "I wish something exciting would happen." He thought as he heard the door unlocked and opened. So he turned to his right and what he saw made his eyes go wide and his mouth dropped at the sight.

Standing by the bathroom is Amber but she isn't wearing her formal dress. Instead, she's clad in her light pink peachy bra and panties and she had applied lipstick and some eye shadow and she's doing a sexy pose as Allan started to sweat hard. "You like what you see?" Amber asked in a sexy and seductive voice. "No, I love what I see!" He exclaimed. She giggled and blushed as she did a catwalk towards him and he gasped when she lay on the bed beside him doing another sexy pose. Seeing this made Allan sweat harder and suddenly, he felt something. His eyes gazed down to see an erection. "Mmmm...I see someone's hard!" Allan was speechless until he realized something. "Don't tell me this is..."

"The final surprise? You're gonna enjoy the experience." Amber told him as she made her move and started unbuttoning his shirt. Once every button is unbuttoned, she gazed at his 6-pack abs. "Mmmm...all this ninja training sure made you manly." She then began tickling his abs and he's sweating even more. After 10 minutes of tickling, Amber touched his erection. Allan turned red. "Mmmm...it feels strong. Now be a good boy and take off your pants."

"What?"

"You heard me. Take off your pants. I want to feel more of it." Allan was stunned for a moment. Then, "Well, I can't say no to my gorgeous." So he first unbuckled his belt and tossed it onto the floor. Then, he took off his pants and it joined the belt. Now, Allan is only wearing his boxers as Amber touched his erection again. "Now that's more like it. So, are you ready for some action?"

"Oh I knew you'll say that! Come here!" Instantly, Allan grabbed Amber by the waist and kissed her. They then blushed for a moment and soon enough, the bunnies started making a makeout session as the audience cheered and whistled over the scene as both lovers began tongue kissing each other as they rubbed their bodies onto each other while making out. "Want some more?"

"I sure do!" They continued making out for the next 20 minutes as the pressure in this sensation began to rise up between the bunny lovers during the fun until Amber's covered breasts slid onto his face. Allan turned red from this and had an idea. As Amber began tongue kissing him, Allan hugged her tightly as his hands felt her sexy back until he felt the straps. "Score!" He thought as he carefully unhooked the bra and once it's unhooked, Amber felt it and turned red as the bra dropped off and for the first time, her sexy breasts are exposed to Allan in full view and he gasped. "OMG! This is so awesome! What size are they?" Amber blushed some more and answered. "Well...

...

...

...

...

...

"They're 40D." Allan was full of elation as he grabbed her sexy breasts and began toying with it as he massaged them. "The perfect size for me! I love it!" He rubbed his face on her breasts and even licked her sexy tits. "Mmmm...that's right birthday boy. Lick my sexy titties!" All this licking made her feel very horny as she moaned in pleasure allowing Allan to playfully toy with her huge, sexy breasts for the next 20 minutes until, "Here's a little something for my man to enjoy!" Amber took action and began toying with his erection again and this time, she started stroking his balls. "So ticklish!" Allan exclaimed as he threw his head back and moaned as it went on for 10 minutes until, "Having fun?"

"Hell yeah!" He exclaimed as they stood up. "Okay, Allan ready for some extreme action?"

"You bet gorgeous."

"Good. On a count to 3, we strip down completely!"

"Right!" So they grabbed each others' underwear and got ready.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

Instantly, they stripped each other off and for the first time ever, they are completely exposed to each other and already, romantic sparks are unleashed between them as they stared at each others' nude bodies lovingly. "Wow! His dick is brick hard! I can't wait to suck it all the way!" Amber thought sexually. "Wow! Her pussy is shaved clean! Such beauty! I can't wait to eat it out!" Allan thought sexually as, "I love your gorgeous and beautiful hot body of yours! Your features are hot and sexy! You're even better than Connie!" Amber blushed about the compliment as she replied, "Your body is hot and I love it! Even your dick makes me horny to play along with it!"

"Thanks! Now let's fuck gorgeous but first." He went to her handbag and took out a camera. "Hey, I didn't put that in my handbag."

"I did because this is the moment that I get to admire your body! Now, show me some sexiness of yours!" He got the camera ready as Amber began doing sexy naked poses as flashes and snapshots took place for 5 minutes and after that, "Oh yes. This is gonna be memorial..." Allan exclaimed as he looked through the pictures. After that, "Okay my love. Shall we begin?" asked Amber. "Oh yes. But first." He went to his pants and took out something from the pocket. "Is that a condom?" asked Amber. "Yeah. Lazlo gave it to me. Better be safe than sorry."

"I understand." So once Allan put the condom on his erected dick, "Alright gorgeous I'm ready. Let's fuck!"

"Hooray!" So they jumped onto the bed with Allan lying down as Amber got laid in the bed. The sex begins.

First, Amber grabbed the erected dick and inserted it into her opening and let out a pleased moan and screamed in pleasure.

 **"AAAAAAAHHH! IT'S SO BIG AND HARD!"**

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH! IT'S SO TIGHT AND WET!"** Allan hollered as he threw his head back and moaned as Amber humped him slowly at first and then, began to speed up. Allan held her back and felt her ass. "What a sexy and firm ass she has! What will happen if..." He then had a naughty idea in which...

 **"SMACK!"**

 **"OH!"** Amber felt it as another was delivered onto her ass. "You like this?"

"Hee! Hee! Hee! How horny you are! Keep slapping while I hump you all the way!" So Allan slapped her ass some more as she shouted and cried and it went on for 15 minutes as they continued the sex while hollering.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! ALLAN!"**

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AMBER!"**

The intercourse continues on as Amber's breasts bounced onto Allan's face. He ooh and aah at it as he licked his lips and began sucking her tits. "Mmmm..." Amber loved it as Allan sucked both of her tits for another 15 minutes and then, Allan started humping her back. **"OH!"**

"Ha! Let's see if you can hold longer than me!"

"Challenge accepted!" So both lovers humped each out hard as they shouted and screamed in pleasure. Both lovers then tongue kiss during the intercourse in which Allan held on and humped his girl. Amber felt it as she tried her best to hold on but after 30 minutes, they felt it.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"**

Amber opened fired first and then, Allan did it next.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"**

Now that Allan has done it as after releasing their juices, Amber fell on Allan. "That...feels...GREAT!"

"Indeed gorgeous. First stage complete."

"Stage?"

"Yeah. When we started out the sex, I planned it to have 5 stages."

"Ooooh... that sounds interesting..." said Amber as she laughed seductively and started tongue kissing Allan and at the same time, rubbed her nude body onto his' as they makeout again until, "Alright my hot gorgeous. Time for the second stage." That made her feel excited as Allan made Amber bend down on the bed and to her surprise, he inserted his hard member into her ass and started humping her. "OH!"

"You like it gorgeous?"

"No, I love it!" She exclaimed as Allan started riding her slowly when, **"SCREW ME ALLAN! RIDE ON ME LONGER!"** Amber shouted. So Allan rode on her and she moaned as Allan grabbed her breasts and massaged them while he continued riding on her for the next 15 minutes until Allan felt it.

 **"OH FUCK! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"**

Amber could feel something sticky on her ass and she giggled. "Hee! Hee! Hee! You rode on me so hard you 'opened fired'!" Allan breathed heavily. "Yeah. I must have forced myself to fuck you hard!" He exclaimed as he lay on the bed. Amber giggled some more as, "It seems like the third stage is ready to begin and it starts with a handjob!" The next thing it happened, Amber went to Allan and lay on him but it appears she's doing it the other way around as she came across his dick. "Mmmm...So strong!" She said in an amorous tone as she removed the condom off. After that, she started stroking it for 5 minutes playing around with it. Her soft and sexy hands toyed with the boner making Allan moan in pleasure. Then, she suddenly inserted the dick into her mouth and started sucking it! Allan was mesmerized as he enjoyed the feeling. "This is so hot!" He thought as he felt his balls being stroked sexually from Amber's hands and then noticed something. Her pussy is right in front of him and smiling, he stick his tongue out and started licking it. Amber felt it as her eyes grew wide and then, after 5 minutes of licking, Allan buried his face onto her pussy and started slurping through. Now Amber felt hornier from the action as she started sucking his dick faster and tugged his balls some more. This went on for 35 minutes until both lovers felt it as their juices were released onto each others' face. "Now that's what I call a '69'!" Allan exclaimed as he and Amber licked off the sticky contents off their faces. "Dick-licious!" Amber exclaimed describing Allan's cum. "Nice one! Plus, yours taste really good." Allan exclaimed laughing as she giggled and, "Okay Allan. I'm gonna give you a special treatment aka, the fourth stage. But first..." Amber got up and went to her handbag and took out a bottle of oil. "Where did you get that gorgeous?"

"Patsy gave it to me. Now, ready to experience the footjob?" She asked sexually. Allan smiled as his dick re-erected. Pleased, Amber went to pour the oil on his dick and after that, used her sexy feet to stroke it. "Mmmm...you like it?"

"Oh fuck...it's so fucking hot!" Allan exclaimed as he threw his head back and moaned in pleasure as Amber continued the rubbing. This went on for 25 minutes until, **"OH SHIT! IT'S HAPPENING! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"** Heaps of cum was squirted onto Amber's feet and she moaned enjoying the feeling of hot cum on her feet. "Mmmm...feels good for me to lick it all up!" She started doing so and after licking it up, Allan grabbed her and made her lie on the bed and started using his finger to play around with her pussy. Amber screamed joyfully as, "Let me show you some fingering. You'll love it." Allan then started the fingering as the finger went in and out at a slow pace. **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH FUCK!"** Amber hollered enjoying it until the fingering sped up real fast! **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH SHIT! FASTER ALLAN! FASTER! FASTER! WRECK ME HARD!"** Allan complied speeding up the fingering as he and Amber also had a makeout session mixing normal kissing and tongue kissing together for the next 15 minutes until Amber felt it, **"OH SHIT! I'M GONNA CUM! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"** Instantly, her womanhood released a heap of cum and Allan collected the content on his hands. "I love tasting your cum." He told her as he swallowed it up. "I also love tasting yours." Amber replied in a seductive voice. After that, "Ready for the final stage gorgeous?"

"You bet I am!"

"Then let's finish this gorgeous! I wanna make our night the most memorable, romantic and sexually sensual night ever!"

"Then let's do this!"

Without hesitation, Amber made her move as slowly and sexually, she began to open up her legs and soon enough, her hot, sexy pussy is opened up and Allan's eyes grew wide upon staring at his girlfriend's sexy, nude body lying on the bed. "Oh wow...just wow..." He gasped at the sight. Amber laughed sexually as, "Well what are you waiting for?" she asked and then demanded, **"TAKE ME ALLAN! TAKE ME HARD! MAKE ME SCREAM! FUCK MY SEXY, NAKED BODY!"**

"I knew you'll say that. Get ready to experience what it's like to make love in a one night stand." Immediately, Allan jumped on her but right after he put the condom back into his dick to prevent his girl from being impregnated and once he inserted his hard member into her opening, he started to thrust and pound her. He first did it slowly and then, sped up.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! MMMMMMMM!"** Amber moaned sexually. "Oh Allan!"

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! MMMMMMMM!"** Allan continued on with the thrusting and pounding. "Oh Amber!"

Hollering to place due to the intercourse between the 2 bunnies as it continues on.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! IT'S SO TIGHT AND WET!"** hollered Allan.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! IT'S SO BIG AND HARD!"** hollered Amber.

Allan then sped up the thrusting and pounding even more while Amber screamed and shouted erotically as her breasts bounced onto his face. Allan then had an idea and began to massage her sexy breasts.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! FUCK!"** Amber hollered erotically.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! SHIT!"** Allan hollered as he continued the sex.

This went on for 30 minutes and then, "Hey Allan, go deeper."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes! The deeper you go, the hotter it feels for me to enjoy sensually!"

"Okay gorgeous." So Allan went deeper and to make it more enjoyable, Amber wrapped her legs around Allan for him to go even harder, deeper and faster while he began sucking her sexy tits.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! THIS FEELS SO FUCKING AWESOME!"** Amber shouted.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! THIS IS SO FUCKING ENJOYABLE!"** Allan shouted.

The love-making gets even hotter and better as both bunny lovers began to French kiss each other. Already, all this pounding made Amber feel her juices rushing down to her sex but she continued to hold on to her orgasm as Allan massaged her breasts faster. This went on for an hour until suddenly, both rabbits felt it and they can't hold on any longer.

 **"OH SHIT AMBER! I'M GONNA EXPLODE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"** Instantly, Allan opened fired releasing his deep load making Amber feel horny until she felt her climax

 **"OH SHIT ALLAN! I'M GONNA SQUIRT! AAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"** Instantly, Amber released her load onto Allan's member and to top it off, all the breast massaging that Allan did caused her to squirt out her breast milk onto Allan's face. However, he was prepared for this because he opened his mouth and drank up the milk. "Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Your milk is sweet and tasty!"

"Thanks for the compliment." There was still some milk around her breasts so Allan licked it up giving it a ticklish feeling that made Amber giggle sexually. Right now, both are breathing heavily from all the sex they went through.

"HAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAA..." After that, Allan fell on Amber as they tongue kiss each other. "So Allan, what do you think?"

"I must say that...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **"IT WAS THE BEST AND PERFECT SEX EVER!"** Allan exclaimed. "And you?"

"Same thing. It feels fucking great!"

"I'm glad you do. I must admit. When I returned to this camp, I was hoping the day would come when we-"

"Lose our virginity to each other right? I was hoping the same thing." Both stared at each others' eyes lovingly. Then, they shared another kiss. "I love you Amber. Thanks for your birthday surprises for me."

"I love you too Allan. Thanks for the wonderful and romantic date."

"You're welcome gorgeous."

"And also, we should do this more often?"

"You mean having sex?"

"Yeah and in fact, this is the first time this chapter is dedicated to us in which we are the main focus."

"True and it was worth it for you since you were elevated from the background."

"So true. I guess I deserve this after all."

"Indeed. Plus, you're glowing."

"Oh yeah. Patsy told me it's a sign that it was one of the good things that happens when we lose our virginity." Amber then asked him. "So how will rate this sex?"

"10 stars."

"The same." Both laughed until, "Gee, I wonder how's everyone doing at camp?" asked Allan in wonder. "Don't know but it's the usual I guess." replied Amber.

 **(Cutaway back to camp...)**

Everyone is sound asleep except for a certain group of people hanging out at the pool. It appears to be Patsy, Penny and Mercedes going for a night swim and the trio are completely naked. The audience cheered and woos at their sexiness as the trio prepared to take a dip.

Patsy: "I wonder where are our guys?"

Penny: "They'll be here soon."

Mercedes: "Yeah. Time ta cool off." So the trio jumped into the pool and started swimming around as they laughed and splashed around and at each other for fun while waiting for their guys but unknown to them, there is rustling in a tree.

"Heh! Heh! Heh! They won't see us up here!"

"Oh yeah look at them! Wet and sexy!"

"Haw! Haw! I'm enjoying this!"

"Yeah! They won't know about it too!"

So from the tree, it was clearly unknown what was going on when, "Hey guys. Is it just me or is the branch we're sitting on is giving way?" Then...

...

...

...

...

...

 **"CRACK!"**

 **"KSH!"**

All this drew the attention of the mongooses as they stopped swimming and got out of the pool to see Edward, Wolfgang, Bart and Nelson lying on the ground in a daze and plus, there was a tree branch among them.

Penny: **"WHAT THA HELL ARE YOU ASSHOLES DOIN HERE!?"**

Wolfgang: "Oh, uh long story. We were just exploring."

Nelson: "Yeah. Just looking at the trees."

Bart: "And climbing up and around them."

Edward: "And in doing so, we hope to see you undress and skinny-dip in the pool."

There was silence among them.

Bart: "Shit. You accidentally squealed out the actual plan to them."

Edward: "Oops."

Penny: **"YOU DIRTY MUTHAFUCKAS! TIME FOR SOME ASS-WHUPPIN!"**

So the 3 naked mongooses pounced onto the 4 of them and started beating the crap out of them. The audience cheered and laughed at the scene. After 20 minutes, the trio threw the beat up bodies of the 4 assholes out of the pool.

Mercedes: **"IF WE EVER CAUGHT YO ASSES TRYIN TA WATCH US SKINNY DIP, WE'RE GONNA CUT YO FUCKIN BALLS OFF!"**

The mongooses then continued their fun as their guys finally showed up.

Lazlo: "What just happened?"

Patsy: "Nothing personal. So, ready?"

So the 3 couples had fun together as Lazlo and Patsy swam and fucked each other out around the pool while Mercedes and Brandon spent time together as Brandon fingered Mercedes' pussy while she moans in pleasure and across them, William and Penny are making out until they fell into the pool and they laughed and had a hot, wet sex.

Now outside, the 4 bloody boys are still on the ground crushed from just now.

Nelson: "D-D-Despite all t-t-this, w-w-we have what we c-c-came for r-r-right?"

Bart: "Yup! I g-g-got it all r-r-recorded and they n-n-never s-s-suspected it nor f-f-found it."

Wolfgang: "N-N-Nice j-j-job man."

Edward: "Indeed. B-B-Boy, m-m-maybe next time, I h-h-hope M-M-Miss Penny and Mercedes can g-g-give me a f-f-footjob."

Then, a tree branch fell onto all 4 of them knocking them unconscious as the audience laughed at it.

 **(End Cutaway)**

"Yeah probably." agreed Allan as he looked at the time. It was 12:30am. "It's getting late. We should get some shuteye and I sure am tired from all the hot sex we had."

"Me too. It was so much fun."

"Totally." After saying this, Allan gave Amber a loving kiss on her lips and after that, he kissed her breasts by smooching her tits and then, on her pussy giving her a ticklish feeling. She giggled as she too gave Allan a loving kiss on his lips and then, she kissed his dick and it gave Allan the ticklish feeling. After that, she kissed him on the lips again and said, "Well, time for bed."

"Yeah, goodnight gorgeous."

"Goodnight blue hair." Then, the 2 bunnies prepared for bed but before that, some more fun in making out and as they tongue kiss each other, Amber grabbed the warm blanket and covered herself and Allan and after that, she reached over and turned off the lamp and the lights and thus, the bunnies slept peacefully together.

 **Wow! Now this is a very long chapter I have written and it sure was romantic and lovely for 2 rabbits to get laid on each other especially on my OC's birthday. This sure was an awesome chapter to write! And soon, I'll update it again! So wait for chapter 21...**


	21. The Sex Turban

**Chapter 21: The Sex Turban**

* * *

Morning has risen and the sun shines for the day. In the city of Da Pines, men and women got up early to prepare for work. Some opened their shops, others clad in business suits made their way to their workplace but right after buying a cup of coffee to fuel in some energy.

In the William Johnson hotel in room 750 on the 7th floor, there was a large bed inside and, "Oh fuck, I sure had a fantastic night." Soon enough, a nude Allan woke up in bed and stretched his arms up. "Man. Yesterday night was a blast!"

"I sure agree with that." He looked to his right to see a ravishing nude Amber who just woke up. Both bunnies then looked at each other and smiled. "Morning gorgeous."

"Morning hotshot." They shared a passionate and loving kiss that then turned into a makeout session. After 5 minutes, "Ah...I remember last night, I saw your hot, gorgeous and attractive body. It's so marvellous." Allan started off. "Mmmm yeah, I do remember that I saw your hot body and a strong erection that I had lots of fun with." Amber replied seductively. As the 2 bunnies continue to lie in bed for the next 5 minutes, "Gorgeous. What do wanna do?"

"I don't know. How about we have some fun together..." Amber suggested seductively as she put her hands onto something that just erected up. "Mmmm...I like the feeling of that. Sure thing." Allan replied as he fingered his way into a shaved opening that made Amber feel horny. "Mmmm...alright then, let's have some fun by refreshing ourselves in the bathroom."

"Sounds good to me." So the 2 nude bunnies got out of bed and carrying Amber up in bridal style, Allan walked into the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom, Allan put Amber down as she went to the large and luxurious bathtub and got to work. "This won't take long." She assured as she began filling it with a mixture of hot and cold water. During the process, she added some liquid and bubbles began forming in the tub. After that, she spread cherry blossom petals and flowers in the tub and after a few minutes, it was filled up. Slowly and sexually, Amber slid into the bath first submerged up to the waist. Then, she dipped her entire body into the bath. "Whoa. I've been wanting to do this with you." Allan exclaimed as he slid in. Now, both bunnies are having a relaxing bubble bath together as they faced and stared at each others' eyes lovingly. Allan's eyes then gazed down a bit to see her mid-submerged 40D breasts. Her tits are visibly seen and he felt a strong erection. Noticing the look, Amber giggled sexually and looked down at the bath and then, submerged into it completely. That surprised Allan for a moment as he looked around the bath when, "SPLOOSH!" That surprised him as a wet and sexy nude Amber emerged in front of him and planted a sweet kiss on his lips while her sexy breasts rubbed up onto his body. "Oh wow. That was unexpected." Allan exclaimed as Amber lay on him and he felt her womanhood resting on his erection. In response, Allan clutched onto her breasts and playfully massaged them as he and Amber laughed and giggled together as they had a makeout session in the bath.

An hour of making out and massaging of breasts now made Amber feel extremely horny because suddenly, she made her move by getting off Allan and then, turned to him and landed herself onto him and this time, his erection drilled into her opening. "Ah! So you wanna play huh? I'll make it clean!" Allan then grabbed her ass and pushed her deeper into his strong erection. **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! MMMMMMMMMMMM!"** Amber hollered as she humped her boyfriend. **"OH ALLAN!"**

 **"MMMMMMMMM!"** Allan moaned. **"OH AMBER!"** He then started sucking her sexy tits as Amber moaned and hollered.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! FUCK!"** Amber hollered at the feeling as she humped Allan harder.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! SHIT!"** Allan hollered as he held on and humped her back as the bunnies engaged in their intercourse while bathing together. "This feels motherfucking good!" Allan exclaimed as he humped Amber some more. "I know, right? Having sex while taking a bubble bath is something!" Amber replied as she humped Allan some more as crackling-like sounds from the collision of their private parts from inside the water can be heard as the sex continues.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AMBER!"** Allan hollered.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! ALLAN!"** Amber hollered back.

Both bunnies humped each other for 20 minutes until, "Okay, let's finish this in a jolt!" Amber thought as she made her move and began stroking his balls as she began stroking his balls as they tongue kiss each other for 10 minutes. After that, she began rubbing and tugging them as Allan's eyes grew wide and he began to moan and groan over it.

30 minutes later, **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"** Allan appeared to be hollering as he reached his climax and opened fired. "Hee! Hee! Hee! I beat you to it!" Amber giggled as she then felt it. **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!** She then did the same thing as they took deep breaths from releasing their juices and then, they stared at each other for a moment lovingly. Then, Allan grabbed his girlfriend and they submerged into the bath completely and make out in love and pleasure.

After a few minutes, both resurfaced to catch their breath. "You sure knew how to amuse me." Amber exclaimed as she got out of the tub and Allan's mouth dropped upon staring at her wet, sexy, naked body that was partially covered with bubbles and cherry blossom petals and flowers all over her body. "I'll be waiting blue hair." She added as she winked at him and left the bathroom taking a towel to dry herself. Excited to know why, "My mind tells me she has some more supply left in her. Time to empty them out!" He got out of the tub and dried himself clean and then, walked out and what he saw made him gasp.

On the same bed where they slept together, the curly, light pink haired beauty is lying on the bed doing a sexy pose while her legs opened out and wide. "You like what you see?" She asked in an amorous tone. "No, I love what I see!" Allan exclaimed as he felt his erection again and immediately, jumped onto the bed and thrust his long rod into her shaved opening and started pounding her hard.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! IT'S SO FUCKING TIGHT AND WET!"** Allan hollered as he pounded her harder

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! IT'S SO FUCKING BIG AND HARD!"** Amber hollered as the pounding continues on as she wrapped her sexy legs around Allan's waist and he went deeper into her opening.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! FUCK!"** Allan shouted upon going deeper

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! SHIT!"** Amber shouted upon feeling his erection go deeper inside her. Her 40D breasts bounced into his face and he ooh and aah from it. As a result, he grabbed them and massaged them as he licked her tits in a sexual way as his tongue licked slowly onto them and then, he began sucking her tits. **"OH FUCK! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"** Amber hollered enjoying the fact that her boyfriend is toying with her attractive features as they make out and have sex at the same time. "Mmmm...you're one hot bunny to fuck with!" Allan exclaimed as he pounded her even harder and buried his face onto her breasts rubbing it in pleasure. Amber tried to hold on but her instincts are driving her wild from all the sex she had. "Perfect. Now, it's your turn to lose!" Allan thought with a smile as his rod went up and down going in and out of her womanhood.

40 minutes later, **"OH SHIT! I'M GONNA SQUIRT! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"** Amber hollered as she released her juices and squirted out her milk into Allan's mouth. "Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Fresh for the morning!" He exclaimed as, **"OH FUCK! I'M FEELING IT! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"** He then opened fired overfilling her pussy. "Mmmm...seems like you saved a lot of it for me to enjoy the feeling." Amber exclaimed as Allan smooched her lips, breasts and pussy and then, licked and slurped into it. Amber moaned pleasure as she returned the favour by smooching his lips and dick and then, sucked and slurped around and into it. "Okay...we had a lot of fun..." Allan stated. "And good thing I took some birth control pills before the bubble bath." Amber stated. "That way, you can easily penetrate me hard!". Allan was impressed. "Nice move gorgeous and something tells me we should head back to camp." Allan stated. "Right. I'll order room service and after that, we'll leave." Amber went to grab the phone and did some ordering. After that, "It'll arrive in 5 minutes."

"5 minutes is all I need so while waiting..." Allan exclaimed as both nude lovers smiled at each other as they began to make out some more while waiting for their room service.

 **Meanwhile back at camp...**

Raj was feeling unhappy as he ran the camp store. "Until now, people say I am gay! But I told them a million times I am not gay! I am straight! Can't these dickheads see that!?" He complained as he cleaned the counter. Now the camp store is the same one he ran before and it sells snacks and supplies camping equipment for activities at a price. As Raj maintained it, Clam showed up. "Hey gayass! Gimme me some chips!"

 **"I AM NOT GAY STUPID CLAM!"**

 **"WHO THE FUCK CARES? YOU'RE GAY BECAUSE OF YOUR GAYISH VOICE!"**

 **"NO! MY VOICE MAY BE LIKE THAT AND IT DOESN'T MEAN THAT I'M GAY!"**

 **"FUCK THAT SHIT AND GIMME MY CHIPS!"**

 **"NOT UNLESS YOU ACKNOWLEDGE THAT I AM STRAIGHT!"**

 **"I WANT MY FUCKING CHIPS NOW STUPID GAY!"**

In response, "Here's your fucking chips!" Raj took out a stone apparently and threw it at Clam but he sucks at throwing because Clam dodged it and as for the stone, "THONK!"

"OW! Who the fuck threw this fucking stone at me!" That voice is Ludwig as he and 3 5th graders looked at where the stone was thrown from. "He did it!" Clam squealed pointing at Raj. Imminently, Ludwig and his thugs charged at Raj grabbing him out and began beating the shit out of him. The audience laughed at the stupid loser elephant's pain as well as Clam. After 10 minutes, the thugs left Raj bruised and bleeding as Clam kicked him in his nuts. "OWIE!"

"HA! YOU WHINE LIKE A GAY AND YO DICK IS TINY!" Clam mocked loudly as he raided the store and got a bag of Lays which is sour cream and onion flavour. He then left the bruised Raj behind as he staggered up and his phone beeped. "Finally...my shift is...over..." He then staggered his way back as the 3 background campers arrived to take over.

Outside a cabin, Patsy, Nina, Gretchen and Almondine are playing a board game called, "Scrabble". "Okay, your turn Gretchen." Nina told her as she looked at her tiles. While waiting, "Hey Patsy, I wonder how's Amber doing in her date with Allan?"

"I don't know Almondine. But I know they're doing fine and romantic." Speaking of which, a speeder bike entered camp and there, the 2 bunnies got off the ride outside their cabin and they are in their camp uniforms. "Man, that was a good breakfast back at the hotel." Allan exclaimed. "Totally. It's a good thing we brought our uniforms and sealed in our formal attires in this cube Recon invented." Amber added a she took it out. Taking the cube, "I'll take it from here gorgeous. Go and have fun with your friends." He then gave her a passionate kiss and she blushed. "You have fun too." She then gave him one and the audience awe at the sight.

Back at the game, "Gretchen, it's been 5 minutes and yet-"

"Shut up Neckerly! I'm getting close to finding a word."

"Gee, no wonder your vocabulary sucks, like the time you were asked to define bacteria."

 **Flashback...**

Nina is reading a science book and testing her friends. "Patsy. Define energy."

"Hmmm...the property that must be transferred to an object in order to perform work on?"

"Correct! Okay, Gretchen, define bacteria."

"Uh...the backdoor of the cafeteria?"

There was silence for a moment. Then, laughter filled the cabin as, "Seriously Gretchen? What are you assuming huh? The back plus cafeteria is why you answered it wrongly?" Nina asked as she and Patsy laughed harder as Gretchen fumed.

 **End Flashback...**

"Using a science book to test vocabulary is not helpful enough! Why didn't you use-" Before Gretchen can finish her sentence, Amber showed up, "Hey girls." They gasped in surprise and then, smiled to see their friend. "So, how was the date? Did you do it?" asked Patsy. "Yeah! Did you? If you did it, prove it!" Gretchen added. Smiling, Amber took out a Ziploc bag, inside is a stained condom with some cum on it. Both Patsy and Gretchen gasped for a moment. Then, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" They squealed gleefully and hugged Amber. "We're so proud of you!" Patsy stated. "Yeah! Yo one of us now!" Gretchen added as the trio chat about while Nina and Almondine waited for them by reading more physic books.

At the same time, Allan arrived in his cabin to see his gang and Lazlo playing Super Smash Bros. They were in the middle of battling when, "Hey guys! Our ringleader is back!" Recon exclaimed. They paused the game and went to greet Allan. "Dude how was it?" asked Lazlo. "Enjoyable I can tell." Lee stated. "Oy mate! Had a good time?" asked Brandon. "Man, you sure had fun!" William added. "Dudes. Let me just say one thing about the date." Allan started off. "I did it."

"Did what?" Recon and Lee exclaimed. Lazlo, William and Brandon however knew what that means. "Cool! He's a man now!" William exclaimed. "Dude! I kenw you'll pull this off!" Lazlo exclaimed as he fist bump Allan. "Thanks. So, what you guys doing?"

"Gaming on Super Smash Bros. Wanna give it a shot?"

"No problem Recon. Let's do some super smashing!" The gang and Lazlo cheered as they resumed their gaming.

At some point, Raj is back in his cabin and he's resting by eating a grilled cheese sandwich, drinking apple juice and watching some random channel on TV. "I wish I have a hot girl beside me." He sniffed. "I wish I can get laid and that way, everyone will acknowledge that I'm straight." Then, a commercial appeared and that, answered Raj's wishes.

 **Cutaway to commercial...**

It shows Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox at a bar.

Anthony: "Have you ever hooked up with girl?"

Ian: "Or have your ever got laid?"

Both: "Because if your answer is no, we'll solve your dilemma!"

Ian then took out a golden, Indian turban.

Ian: "Behold! The Sex Turban! A magic sexually hat made out of sex and cloth!"

Anthony: "if you wanna get a lady in your bed or do a lap dance, wear this hat and you'll be the alpha male!"

Ian: "Or how about, omega male or ultra male dude?"

Anthony: "That also sounds good dude! So, buy it at 499.90 dollars!"

Ian: "And if wanna make a delivery, call 9876 5432!"

Anthony: "Wait, isn't that your house number?"

Ian: "Well...no! I changed the house number and used the old one as the one to call for a order!"

Anthony: "Oh. Anyways, a summary about the Sex Turban, buy it at the price and call the number for order."

Ian: "Oh yeah! Now let's bang some sexy ladies!"

Anthony: "FUCK YEAH!"

They put on their sex turbans and went to do some flirting and other sexual seductions

 **End Commercial...**

"That's it! That turban can change me!" Immediately, Raj began ransacking the cabin for cash and found Clam's secret stash. "HA! That tiny idiot called me gay all the time! I'll make him pay!" He grabbed the money which is enough and grabbed his handphone and dialled the number. After a few minutes, he received the signal and made his purchase.

While this was happening, at the basketball court, Penny, Mercedes, TJ, Spinelli and Vince are practicing slamdunks and are wearing their basketball jerseys and shorts. "Here I go!" Vince dribbled the ball as he ran to the hoop and jumped real high and, "SLAMDUNK!" He did slamdunk the ball and all cheered. "My turn!" Spinelli called out as Vince threw the ball to her and before dribbling, "Yo Spinelli, I bet 90 bucks you can slamdunk in 15 seconds!"

"It is on Penny! I'm gonna go for this bet on you in your next turn! TJ, Time us!" TJ got the message as he had a stopwatch ready. Once Spinelli is ready, he got it ready as she sprinted dribbling the ball and, "SLAMDUNK!" Spinelli has done it as the basketball bounced to Penny and she caught it. "Watch me." She got ino position in the court and once TJ started the timing, Penny sprinted and dribbled her way through and, "SLAMDUNK!" The ball too got into the hoop as TJ made an announcement. "Based on you timing, Spinelli, you did it in 10 seconds but for Penny, she beat you by 2 seconds less!" Penny cheered as, "Great. Just great..." Spinelli paid Penny 90 bucks as, "You slamdunk like a pro. I sure like yo talent." Spinelli smiled as she and Penny hi-5 each other. Then, Mercedes got a text message and after reading it, "Yo 'Nette. My lil sista messaged me dat us and them will do lunch service."

"Cool! Alright. Time to hit the showers!" said Vince as the recess gang left the court. Drying off the sweat and drinking some Strawberry flavoured Gatorade, "Let's hit tha showers too Benz."

"Sure thing 'Nette." Taking their belongings, they left the court.

Soon enough, they arrived at their cabin and as they entered in, "Hey, wanna use tha bathing facility?" Penny asked Mercedes. "Sure. Why not." She replied. So taking their toiletries and their uniforms, they headed to the facility. Now this facility is only for campers who do not have their own bathrooms in their cabins and it's divided based on gender. "Why are we using the shower area 'Nette?"

"Forgot ta tell ya dat Al was fixin a leak in tha sink. So tha bathroom is off limits for tha whole morning." Penny answered as they arrived and entered the girls section.

Inside the girls section at the front, there is a large sink with 7 faucets arranged in a row a bit far apart from each other which is where the campers brush their teeth, wash their face or attend to other needs. On the right side is the cubicles where they do business. The same arrangement applies to the male section except the cubicles is on the left side. Now Penny and Mercedes first opened a locker which is on the left side and put their toiletries and uniforms except their soap and towels inside. Once it's done, they stripped down till they are fully naked. The audience cheers, woos and whistles at their hot, naked bodies as they put their dirty clothes in a plastic bag and took their stuff and entered the left side through a passageway at the upper left side on the corner.

Now as they entered through, they came across a large pool of steaming water. On the front, left and right sides of the wall are fountains consisting of half-cupid statues attached to the wall and holding vases that poured steaming water into the large pool. Elated, Penny and Mercedes put their stuff on the ledge and dipped into the pool taking their soap as their bodies dipped up to their waist. "Mmmm...so relaxing especially when we're alone..." Penny exclaimed. "Yeah...I can feel my sex tingling in excitement." Mercedes exclaimed as the 2 mongoose cousins began rubbing their sex in the steaming water. "Mmmm..." Both cousins moaned as they continued on and dreamt that their boyfriends can finger their pussies. After 5 minutes, their sexes are wet. "Okay, let's get this over with." They occupied a fountain each as it washes their sexy, naked bodies and the heat eased their aches and enabled them to relax. "Comparin to tha male section which is only cubicles with shower areas arranged in rows, dis one is better than dat!" said Mercedes as she scrubbed her body with soap. "Totally!" agreed Penny as she washed her sexy, 45D breasts by letting the water pour onto them as they became wet and sexy. The audience hooted and hollered at the sexy scenes in the bathing facility. After that, both cousins began splashing each other as they laughed and had fun together when, "SPLOOSH!"

"Giggity! Giggity! This is one refreshing bath isn't it sweeties?" Out of nowhere, a naked Quagmire emerged from underneath the pool shocking the cousins greatly as, "WHAT THA HELL ARE YOU DOIN' HERE!?" Penny shouted as she covered her features. "THIS IS THA GIRLS' SECTION YA CHEEKY BASTARD!" Mercedes added as she covered her features too. "Oh...must have gone to the wrong section by accident but who cares! Now lemme feel those sexy titties of yours! Giggity! Giggity! Giggity! Heh! Heh! Alright!" Offended by this, Penny and Mercedes grabbed Quagmire and gave him a huge beating that lasted for 15 minutes. The audience laughed as they threw the naked, bruised and bloodied body out of the bathing facility. "Oh fuck. They sure did good to me..." Then, Peter's car drove by running him over. The audience laughed some more as back inside, "Finally, some peace and quiet..." Penny sighed in relief as she and Mercedes sat down in the bath submerging their naked bodies up to their huge, sexy breasts and then, floated on the pool naked as they fell asleep.

As for the car, Peter came out 3 boxes full of beer. "What a great morning I had! Buying 3 boxes of beer sure was easy thanks to the sign I worked on!"

 **Flashback...**

Peter drove outside 7-Eleven and saw a sign that say, "1 carton of beer=$50"

"50 bucks! That's not a good sale or bargain or whatsoever! I'll take care of this!" Peter got out of the car and took out a pen.

Soon enough, he entered the store and bought 3 cartons of beer and paid the cashier 50 bucks. "Uh...sir? You can only buy 1 carton for 50 bucks."

"Oh really? Then why does that sign says so?" Peter asked him as he went to check it to see, "3 cartons of beer=$50" The cashier was confused for a moment. Then, "Well...I apologize for this." He let Peter go as he got into his car and drove off smiling. "Hehehehe! He fell for it! What a dumbass he is!"

 **End Flashback...**

As Peter went to do his duties now that he got his beer, back in the cabin, Raj waited on. "It's been an hour. When will they-"

"CRASH!" A box crashed through the roof and right in front of Raj. "It's here!" Raj opened it frantically by tearing the tape of and right inside is the sex turban. "Yes! Now I will be the alpha male in this camp and show all of them that I am not gay!" He then put the turban on and thought of something. "I wonder whether I can make it more magical..." He then had a idea. He went to his drawer and opened it. Inside is a tusk. "This should summon him." He then turned around and right in front of him is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Oh boy! I knew you'll show up Tusk Wizard!" Yep, that old, elephant wizard who collects tusks for his role is similar to the tooth fairy. Raj gave him the tusk and he smiled raising a finger in the air. "You're granting me a wish?' Raj asked him. He nodded and Raj was even more excited. "Very well. I wish this sex turban will have powers to attract all the attractive females by my will." Raj wished. Smiling, the Tusk Wizard took out is magic wand and fired a magic blast at the turban. It started glowing brightly as he gave Raj the thumbs up and disappeared. "Now, time to put my plan into action!" He then began to laugh evilly.

 **Lunch hour...**

The smell of roast chicken, mojos, garlic bread, fresh green salad and grilled corn filled the Mess Hall as the campers can be seen having their lunch. As Penny, Mercedes, Diana and the recess gang did the service and catering, "Looks pretty good so far." said Diana. "Agreed. Glad that lame bitch isn't around to mess with us." said Mercedes. "Ah, you won't have to worry. Her ugly ass is still in jail after what she tired to do back then to us." Penny assured to her cousins as she served Johnny some mojos. As the campers continued having their lunch, the door opened up and something is glowing bright and all turned to see Raj wearing his sex turban and some Indian robes like a prince. All stared at Raj for a moment. Then, laughter filled the whole hall as al pointed at Raj and laughed at his appearance.

Clam: "HAHAHA! FUNNY COSTUME!"

Edward: "What is this? The fresh prince of Bel-Air? More like, the gay prince of New Dehli! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Rhonda: "Seriously, we're in the season of summer and why is he wearing robes and a turban?!"

All continued laughing at Raj but he ignored their mockings and insults and sat on an empty table. His turban continued to glow brightly as he sat at an empty table for himself. Near him, Arnold and his friends are having lunch and chatting about when Phoebe's eyes glowed golden. Then, she took her lunch and went to Raj's table! "Hey Phoebe! What are you doing!?" Helga called out as the other girls were surprised by this. "She wasn't like this." Sheena exclaimed when her eyes glowed golden followed by Rhonda, Nadine and Helga as all the PS 118 girls took their lunch and joined Phoebe. "Hey, what the fuck is wrong with the girls?" Harold asked. "Yeah. What the fuck? Phoebe is sitting beside me and then, switched out?" Gerald exclaimed. "I don't know what the fuck is going on but is it just me or are we swearing?" Arnold stated. "Gosh. This isn't PS 118 since we never swore in our show." Stinky stated. "Good point." Arnold agreed to it.

At another, "Feed me another Nazzy babe!" Eddy said it in a sweet tone as Nazzz fed him a mojo. "Damn! Nazz sure has big, sexy breasts! I wish they can pop out of her uniform and-" As Eddy had his sexual thoughts, they were interrupted when, "Nazz! Where are you going? Wait! Don't leave me!" Eddy grabbed Nazz but was dragged along and Ed pulled him out. "Try not to break your pee-weenie Eddy." He reminded him as he brushed off the dust. "Double-D! can you explain Nazz's behaviour?"

"I can't explain Eddy but that effect happened to Sarah and likewise some of the other female campers." Edd brought up a good point as already, some of the female campers joined Raj which includes Connie and her skanks and some of the squirrel scouts got hooked up to Raj.

As for the quintet, BRAWL and recess gangs, they're just having fun together when Amber's eyes glowed golden and she stood up taking their lunch and left. "Gorgeous?" Allan noticed and then, Spinelli and the mongooses had the same reaction. "Patsy, what are you doing?!" Lazlo exclaimed. "Sista!" Diana called for her but no response. William and Brandon even tried to convince their ladies but ignorance is what they received as they sat with Raj and joined the girls as they compliment his sex turban.

Spinelli: "OMG, you're so hot and manly!"

Connie: "That golden turban makes you rich!"

Raj: "Why yes, it costs me 200 trillion dollars."

Amber: "So cool..."

Patsy: "I wanna have some fun with him!"

All the girls that are under the spell of the sex turban began flirting with Raj as some licked his trunk and others fed him some lunch. Those guys that are in a relationship were extremely pissed. "I don't understand! Raj is gay and why is he having all our girls!" Lazlo complained. "Dude. Something's not right about our girls too. If everyone knows that Raj is gay, then why did this happen?" Allan wondered. "Not to mention he stole my pretty Penny!" William exclaimed in rage as he crushed an empty can of soda. "And he stole my marvellous Mercedes!" Brandon added as he cracked his knuckles. Those who are in a relationship with the girls that Raj swindled off were pissed as they watched in anger.

Later after lunch, the girls carried Raj and took him to the lounge. "And there, I will have all my riches and pleasures." He stated with a smug look as the guys glared at him. "Alright. That's it! I'm gonna kick his fucking ass!" William declared. "Heel my friend. We cannot provoke him to action. because if we do, we'll provoke them as well!" Lee stated. While the discussion is taking place, Quagmire appeared to be watching them and then, went to the lounge to take a peek. "Why that son of a bitch! I'm suppose to be the ladies man and he's suppose be the gayass in this camp! How is he even able to win all these chicks?!" He then took a closer look and then, noticed it. "Alright! So he got himself something sexy that can win the ladies huh? I think he's smart enough to get one but I'm smart enough to take it from him!"

Because the entire clubhouse is fully occupied, none of the campers can use it for their activities. Now at the BRAWL cabin, Recon is watching the KND work onto something and soon enough, "Alright. Let's see what this toy can do!" Numbuh 2 then presented to him, a flying insect-like drone.

 **(Cutaway to 2X4 tech analysis)**

 **Kids Next Door. I.N.S.E.C.T.E.R.S**

 **Infiltrator**

 **Nevertheless**

 **Sees**

 **Everything**

 **Carefully**

 **To**

 **Expose**

 **Recent**

 **Secrets**

 **(End Cutaway)**

"Most impressive. Take it for a flight simulation and have in check out the clubhouse." Recon suggested. "Numbuh 2. Get this invention up and spying!" Numbuh 1 ordered as Numbuh 2 controlled it and the drone took flight and exited the cabin. It flew to the clubhouse and there, it activated it's vision which is connected to a video camera recorder where the Lazlo, Numbuh 1, 2 and 4 and the BRAWL gang can see what was going on through the KND's L.U.N.C.H.B.O.C.K.S which is linked to a projector that projected a large view of what was going on. "Are they...

...

...

...

...

...

"Doing a lap dance?" Numbuh 4 exclaimed as the screen shows all the hypnotized girls in their bras and panties as one by one, each girl walked up to Raj who was in his underwear and sitting on the couch as Connie walked up to him and started dancing around him. Raj laughed as Connie pressed her ass onto his face. "Feels really good and sexy!" He laughed as his voice was transmitted and it stunned the others watching it. After Connie did her dance, Patsy went next to Lazlo's horror. He watched as Patsy lap danced in front of Raj as the elephant used his trunk to tap her ass. "How dare that idiot violate my girl!" Lazlo seethe in anger as Raj pulled down her panties and smelt her sexy ass pissing him even more. Then, Penny and Mercedes walked up to Raj and took off their tops. Raj squealed in delight as they allowed him to fondle and play with them. William is snarling in rage and Brandon is growling in anger as Raj enjoyed the pleasure. Other girls then did sexual actions arousing Raj in pleasure and enjoyment. Seeing all of this, "That's it! That asshole has brought dishonour in this camp!" Allan exclaimed, "Yeah! let's go there and kick his ass!" William declared. The guys agreed and prepared to leave when, "I recommend you guys not to engage for now." All turned to Lee as, "Damn! You're becoming like Double D because he deplore violence." Recon exclaimed. "True but look at the clip and see what you have not seen clearly." Lee advised them. All took a peek and looked carefully. "Now, do you see it?" asked Lee. "Dude. he's got some glowing turban on his head and he wore it ever since lunch hour." Allan exclaimed. "Could it be that..." Now they have seen it. "Ok. If we want our girls back, get rid of the turban!" Lazlo suggested. All agreed though, "I fear that it may be an impossible for I can tell, eh'll used your love interests as living shields if you try to approach him for the headwear. I can only suggest that we should expect a miracle that can turn the tides in favour for us." Numbuh 1 suggested. It was really surprising for the group but the leader of Sector V really brought up a good point. So, "Than I guess we better plan some alternatives." Lee suggested. All agreed as they began planning.

And also, it now cuts to Pinto cabin which was modified to have all of Stewie's lackeys to dwell in. From the inside, "Oh I say, that gayphant's now a gay version of Charlie Sheen." Stewie noticed as he viewed the scene from a distance with a telescope. "More like an Indian gay version of Charlie Sheen." Edward added. "Oh now that's corny! ha!" Stewie chuckled as Bart, Nelson and Wolfgang showed up. "What'cha lookin at?" asked Wolfgang. "See for yourself 5th grade brute." Stewie passed him the telescope and once Wolfgang had a view, "OMG! Bewbs! I get to see bewbs for the first fucking time!" Wolfgang cheered as, "Bewbs! Bewbs! I wanna see 'em!" His gang heard him and now, all the 5th graders are fighting over the telescope to use to view the boobs as, "Now as I saying, ever imagine the Indian version of Charlie Sheen?" Stewie asked. "We can cut off the gay part but will the viewers feel offended if we cut to that scene kid?" Edward asked him. "If you forget, this story will refer to the characters in here but not in reality so they won't be offended." Stewie assured to Edward. "Okay, move to the cutaway."

 **Cuts to the scene...**

An Indian version of Charlie Sheen who is dressed like an Indian prince is sitting on his couch and is being eased by 2 Indian strippers who barely have anything on as they gave him a rubdown and he smiled in satisfaction.

 **End Cutscene...**

"I wonder why we're talking about Indians." asked Bart. "Well never mind about that, we better not increase the racism level. Anyone game for paintball?" All the boys stopped and, **"HELL YEAH!"**

"Oh I say, gear up and go!" Stewie ordered as all cheered and went to get ready.

Meanwhile, "WHY?! WHY!? Why did Nazz leave me!?" Eddy wept in sorrow as he lay on his bed crying. "Dear me...Eddy has lost control of his emotions..." Edd sighed as he looked out from the window using his binoculars. "And not only Nazz, Sarah and some other females were hooked up with this elephant! What in the world is going on?" Edd exclaimed as he looked at the lewdness in the clubhouse. "I miss Sarah as a friend." said a sad Jimmy. Ed pat him on the shoulder. "Baby sister will come back."

"Ed's right Jimmy. She will return along with Nazz." Edd assured as it now cuts to the PS 118 boys in their cabin. "Awkward man. All our feminine friends went to spend time with that elephant." Gerald stated. "Sounds creepy." added Eugene. "Yeah. They just took off their clothes and wow!" Curly went bananas as he viewed it from the cabin. Some of the boys then fought for the view and while this was happening, "I do not understand the behaviour of our friends." Arnold stated as he sat down on his bed. "Come on man. We gotta do something." said Gerald. "I know it's just...how?" Arnold replied as he is now in deep thought while the boys except him and Gerald fought for the view.

Meanwhile, Peter is in his office dozing off when Brian entered in. Noticing this, he went over and tapped Peter. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! KING KONG HAS EATEN ME! I'M DYING!" Startled, "Peter, I believe you've been dreaming again?"

"Oh...uh...hey Brian. What brings you here."

"Glad you asked. Many of these annoying nobody campers are filing in complaints that the clubhouse is fully occupied." Brian reported. "Due to an Indian elephant being a ladies man."

"Wait what? I thought all know he's gay?"

"That's the point Peter and worse, Poker Night is cancelled."

"Oh come on! How am I going to make Homer lose all his money to me!?" Peter whined as he stomped his foot on the ground and then, "Wait, that's it! We'll do our poker night here in my cabin!"

"But we all can't fit in this place since it's been dumped by all the shit you eat and drink daily! Hell, your room was even infested with rats and cockroaches having a civil war!"

 **Cuts to the scene...**

Rats and cockroaches are seen clashing together as biting and scratching took place on Peter's bed which was cluttered with pizza boxes, burger wraps, empty bottles of soda and beer and empty cups of noodles and ramen.

Rat Leader: "This is our turf! Get lost you fucking roaches!"

Cockroach Leader: "No! You stinking rats scram! This turf belongs to us!"

Rat Leader: "Alright that's it! You want war? We'll give you a fucking war! ATTACK!"

Cockroach Leader: "ATTACK!"

A lot of clashing took place which messed up the bed as a result.

 **End Cutscene...**

"Who said anything about bring everyone inside Brian?" Peter asked him. "You're meaning to say, certain selected people will be..."

"Yes indeed. Just us grown-ups only in my place. For the rest, they can do what they like except trashing my car."

"Very well Peter." Brian then left as Peter slammed his face on the desk and dozed off again.

The time is now 7:30pm and since the clubhouse is off limits due to a certain elephant with all the hot chicks around him, the campers spent their night in their cabins. Lazlo is seen waiting for dinner as Diana, being the only mongoose not under the hypnosis of the sex turban is cooking dinner. "Your sister taught you how to cook?"

"Yeah Laz. At the age of 10, I began with the basics and then, gained a lot of experience points in this skill!"

"Experience Points? You've been playing too much World of Warcraft with the SIC."

"Only on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Alright Dinner's ready!" Diana then set it in front of Lazlo. It was a large Swiss Steak with mashed potatoes with gravy on top and a fresh, green salad on the side with some dressing. Grabbing a fork and knife, Lazlo began eating his dinner while Diana heated up a roast chicken and beef sub for her dinner. "Hey Lazlo. Will my sista come back to me?"

"She will Diana. She will."

"And to think she suddenly hooked up with that elephant cunt even thought she has an adventurous boyfriend."

"You must have took up some swearing from her."

"Probably but too much perhaps." They laughed as they ate their dinner.

As for Peter and co, they are now playing poker at Peter's cabin. The group consist of himself, Brian, Joe, Cleveland, Homer and Al. "Hey, why hasn't Quagmire show up yet?" Peter asked the group. "I heard that he's attending to some private matter." Joe answered. "Hehehehe! Private! I get it now!" Peter chuckled as they continued the game.

Meanwhile, Chowder is running around for no reason. "WHEEEEEEEE!" He squealed loudly as from his cabin, "Pudge is high on orange cream soda." Gorgonzola stated. "How much did he drink?" asked Cheviche. "20 cans. To celebrate that the pink cabbit is gone for good." Grogonzola answered as outside, Chowder kept squealing and nearby, Jimmy Valmer and Timmy Burch are passing by and noticing this, Jimmy took out a gun and the crippled kid who has to use crutches to move around since his legs are broken opened fired. "BAM!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! MY BODY!" Chowder whined in pain as the cripple kids left. "So entertaining." Gorgonzola exclaimed with a smile.

At the same time, the BRAWL gang is feeling down. "I miss Amber..." Allan sighed. "I miss Penny..." William sighed. "And I miss Mercedes mates..." Brandon sighed. After that, all 3 boys sighed together. As for Recon and Lee, they just returned with some dinner. "We bought some Korean BBQ consisting of beef, chicken and pork from some place called, "Korea's Finest." Recon stated. "Indeed. Korean culture is something that all must enjoy!" Lee stated. However, the rest were not cheered up. Recon and Lee can tell as, "I dunno know what will happen next but this is going to emotionally drive them down." Recon whispered. "Indeed my friend. I hope they can restore themselves back to their normal state." Lee hoped as they decided to have their dinner first.

While all this was happening, back at the clubhouse, Raj is partying with all the mesmerized girls as they coddled around him. "This is the best day of my entire life!" He squealed gleefully as a topless Spinelli shoved her breasts onto his face and he laughed and continued his fun for the next 2 hours.

After that, "Oh my. It's getting late. A prince like me deserves some bed rest." Raj looked around to see the girls all fast asleep. "They've tired themselves out. Well, my plans to get laid by all of them can wait till tomorrow." Raj left the lounge and went to the TV room and slept on the couch. "Best night ever..." He said sleepily as he fell fast asleep. As he fell asleep, a silhouetted figure appeared and his hand reached out for something as it made a swift grab and the figure disappeared.

 **The next day...**

So far, all this pleasure Raj had sure tired him out. Now, he appears to be waking up. "Oh my. It's 11am and I sure slept well and..." He then felt something. More like, something is missing. He then felt it. "AAAAAAAAAAHHH! My turban! Where's my beautiful turban!? I wore it yesterday and it's gone?!" Raj begin to panick when he heard some giggling and laughing. Knwoing where it's from, Raj headed back to the lounge and to his horror...

"Alright! Alright! Alright!" Quagmire exclaimed as the same mesmerized girls were now flirting around him as he massaged Penny and Mercedes' 45D breasts which he for long had been desiring to do and, "HEY! That's my sex turban!" Raj yelled at him. Quagmire turned to himself and smirked. "Heh! What are you talking about gayass?"

"You stole my sex turban! I bought it and it rightfully belongs to me!" Raj shouted. "You son of a bitch! It's mine! MINE!" Quagmire shouted as he stood up. "I'm the sex master and ladies' man in this camp! You, you're just a whiny gayfucked elephant!"

"You know nothing of this turban! Only I do! Give it back to me at once!" Raj ordered. "NEVER!" Quagmire yelled in anger and envy as he punched Raj' trunk. Pissed, Raj grabbed a chair and hurled it at Quagmire hitting his face. The sex turban he's wearing was off him and Raj grabbed it. In response, "It's mine!" Quagmire claimed as he grabbed it. Now, both idiots are pulling the turban to their side while the mesmerized girls looked left and right in confusion as Raj kicked Quagmire and he grabbed an empty bottle and smashed it onto Raj' trunk. It bled but Raj doesn't care as he too grabbed an empty bottle and hurled it at Quagmire's face. It shattered in contact and Quagmire had a few shards on his face. "You son of a fucking gay! It's my turban! I had it all along!"

"Fucking liar! You lie too much into having some women fuck with you and now over this turban? You're a mad man and a worthless fucking liar!" Raj yelled as both pulled the turban to their side left and right not knowing that a tear is tearing it apart and the mesmerized girls are starting to feel dizzy.

 **1 hour later...(SpongeBob version)**

Now the situation has gone from bad to worse as Quagmire and Raj had tired themselves out from trying to claim the turban for themselves in their own interest and the girls are feeling dizzier and confused.

Quagmire: "It's...mine!"

Raj: "No!...It's...mine!"

Then, "RIP!" Both gasped looking at the half-torn turban they re holding and then, a blinding flash was illuminated and the light flashed the clubhouse so bright all could see it. From the cabin, Lazlo and co endured it. "What's going on?" Allan exclaimed covering his right eye only. "Brightness of light has exceeded it's peak. In other words, something has happened in the clubhouse." Lee deduced. So once the light has faded away, the group exited the cabin to check what was going on.

At the same time back there, "Look at what you've done! This is all your fault stupid double chinned asshole!" Raj shouted. "My fault?! It's your own fault! You're always be the gayass in this camp and you'll never-" Their argument was cut short by the sound of growling. They turned to see the naked girls now back to their normal state growling as they got their fists ready. "Oh fuck." Raj and Quagmire exclaimed.

Outside, the boys prepared to enter when, "Hold." Allan ordered. "Sense something dude?" Lazlo asked him. "Very intense. We wait." Allan replied as beatings then took place.

 **2 hours later...(SpongeBob version)**

"Okay...this is taking too long..." William grumbled when the door opened and a severely bruised Quagmire was thrown out followed by a broken Raj. Now that he's out, "Okay, NOW!" Allan yelled as those boys who are in a relationship took action as they grabbed Raj and broke him down even more and further down. Raj's gayish screams and hollers can be heard throughout the camp and all laughed including the audience.

 **Another 1 hour later...(SpongeBob version. Wait, since when did I start using it?)**

Soon enough, Raj lay on the ground completely broken. His trunk is crushed and his limbs had tons of cuts. Then, "I'll finish this!" Lazlo stomped his tiny dick so hard that Raj hollered his loudest. The boys laughed at him and left him broken as nearby, "I caught the whole scene. Heh. Heh. Heh." Mickey the weasel snickered as he left and next, Clam. **"WHERE'S MY MUTHAFUCKIN MONEY!?"** He yelled grabbed Raj and shaking him violently. He then left and then after a minute returned lifting a cinderblock. He then slammed it on Raj causing him to lose even more blood. Satisfied, Clam left.

Now back to some of the boys, they finally were reunited with their girlfriends who after beating the perverts managed to suit up. "Patsy!" Lazlo ran and hugged her girlfriend tightly as she smiled and gave him a kiss. Nearby, other boyfriends can be seen meeting up with their girlfriends relieved that they're okay. Nearby, "You okay?" Arnold asked the girls. "Shut up football head we're traumatized!" Helga shouted as she began weeping. "We all gained conscience and found ourselves sexually harassed..." said Phoebe as she burst into tears. The other girls then joined Helga and Phoebe as the boys comforted their friends and took them back to their cabin. "When we get there, we'll give some cookies and milk." Arnold assured to them. Helga smirked. "You sure know how to brighten our mood football head."

It now cuts to TJ and Vince comforting Spinelli who was crying from what happened. After that, "Please give me a minute to take care of something." Spinelli walked to the broken body of Raj and started stomping his face. Both boys watched as blood splattered onto the ground. "How much blood spilled?" Vince whispered. "Too much man." TJ whispered as, "Okay, done!" Spinelli cheerfully exclaimed as they left.

Finally, the quintet and the BRAWL gang. "You girls wont have to worry about that idiot." William assured to them as he put his arm on Penny's shoulders. "I'm glad you're back Patsy." Lazlo told her as, "Oh Lazlo. I'm so glad to see you!" Patsy then begin to make out with him for a minute and then, "So mates. Wanna watch 'Straight Outta Compton'? Brandon asked them. "Damn! I recall we all plan to have a movie night together!" Mercedes recalled. "It is on people!" Penny declared. All cheered as they headed to the quintets cabin where Diana was waiting for them. "So...everything went back to normal I see."

"Yeah lil sis. We even took care of that stupid fucking elephant."

"I know sis. He deserves it." The group entered the cabin to make preparations while Raj remained beaten and unconscious.

 **Later that night...**

Bedtime for the campers as Lazlo is already in bed. "Patsy should be done by now..." Then, the door opened and Lazlo's eyes went wide as a hot, naked, pink-haired mongoose came out of the bathroom. "Hi handsome. Are you ready to eat me out?"

"Hell yeah! Time to eat into your hot body!" Lazlo exclaimed as Patsy removed the covers and saw Lazlo's erection. "Mmmm...I really missed doing this..." Immediately, the couple got into the 69 position and began 'eating' each other out as Lazlo got the covers and covered himself and Patsy as they continued their sexual fun.

At the same time outside, Raj was still broken but gained a bit of conscience. "D-D-Damn! I sure had fun! T-T-Though that...double-chinned...asshole ruined it! Oh...I wish...someone...can help...me back...to the cabin...and also...I hope all can...see that...I'm not...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"BANG!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Raj hollered as from the cabin, "Like I said before, first person to move is a dead man. Ha! Ha! Ha!" Kearney laughed as he kept his USP45 handgun and went to bed while Raj remained outside in pain as the audience laughed at his misfortune.

 **Now this chapter reminds me of the Smosh MV, the Sex Turban and it gave me the idea for Raj to seize power through it. And so another chapter written and another will be and updated soon.**


	22. CG Food Battle 4

**Chapter 22: CG Food Battle 4**

* * *

A few days later, Homer is seen in his cabin feeling bored. Then, he heard something. He went to the kitchen and, "OMFG! Peter! What the fuck are you doing!?"

"Oh hey Homer. I was just finding some snack to eat. And speaking of that..." Suddenly, Peter took out his sub sandwich and, "I want a rematch!"

"Ha! You fool! I beat you last time and now, I predict that I'll beat you again and it'll be twice in a row for me!"

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that! Donut fucker!"

"Bring it on cuntcruncher!"

And another food battle between those 2 idiots begin...

Now it cuts to Peter's cabin as he set the catalogue down saying, "How about this printer?"

 **1\. Printer**

Peter first took out some paper and placed it between his sub. "Just a little longer and...there!" He removed the top to see only a blank piece of white paper. "WHAT?" **X**

Homer can be seen getting ready. "Okay, my sprinkled partner, print something good like porn!" He pushed the paper through the hole and struggled through pushing it harder. "Just get it done you fucking donut!" **X**

Back at the cabin, "I bet my donut can be used as for...for...for juggling!" Homer declared "Good idea. I'll juggle your flesh balloon balls for this challenge!" Peter stated as he snickered to himself when, "BAM!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! My fucking foot!" One stomp sure silenced the fatass.

 **2\. Juggling**

Homer took a deep breath. He is holding 4 donuts with 2 on each hand. "Okay, here goes nothing." Homer then started juggling the donuts and somehow was doing it! At the same time, Arnold and his friends passed by and, "Check it out!" Rhonda exclaimed. "He's got some wicked skill!" Eugene exclaimed as the PS 118 4th graders began taking pictures and recording the juggling with their handphones. **O**

Peter got himself ready as he held up 2 subs. "Circus act time!" He began juggling but, "Huh? Why aren't they-"

"BONK!" Both subs fell on his head and the PS 118 4th graders passing by laughed at him. "Ha! Ha! Ha! What a talentless cunt!" Helga mocked. "Totally! Such fucked up performance he gave us." Arnold agreed. "Totally football head!" Helga and Arnold then fist bump as the laughing and mocking continues. **X**

Later, "Why are so sad Pity Peter?" Homer taunted. Peter was literally sad. Then, "POW!" A punch onto Homer's face caused him to break off the sadness. "Forget what happened and I shall declare that we do the TV antenna."

 **3\. TV antenna**

"Oh boy! I can't wait to watch, "Donutman!" Homer cheered as he began fixing and adjusting his doughnuts above his TV. Once it's done, he turned to on to see the screen a bit blurry so he tapped onto the TV and, "CRASH!" Ouch. The TV fell into pieces. "OH FUCK WHAT HAVE I DONE!?" **X**

"Hehehehe! Time to enjoy some TV! Let's watch, "The Donut Slaughterhouse!" Peter put his subs in an upright position with both subs tilts diagonally to the left and right each. Once it's done, he turned on the TV and, "Showtime!" He cheered as he watched the show that has some gunmen destroying doughnuts and Peter laughed like a maniac enjoying it. **O**

And so, "A first-aid kit." Peter suggested. Homer was sound asleep for no reason but he raised his hand and gave Peter the thumbs up.

 **4\. First-Aid Kit**

Peter is walking when he heard beatings. He looked around and saw Jimmy being bashed like a bean by Wolfgang and his cronies. "POW! WHAM! BAM!"

"Stupid weakling!" Wolfgang mocked as he punched Jimmy's face. "Retarded idiot!" Edmund mocked as he punched his body. "Childish fucker!" Ludwig mocked as he kicked his legs. "Worthless loser!" Mickey the Weasel mocked in as he kicked his nutsack. The rest of the 5th graders laughed and took turns beating Jimmy without mercy. After that, "C'mon guys. Let's beat the shit out of our next victim!"

"Who's gonna be our next victim? Let me guess, the green rat with the stupid candle Wolfgang?"

"Correct Edmund. I was gonna mention his name. Well then, let's go." The gang laughed some more as they left. After that, Peter went to the broken Jimmy and took out his first-aid box. He opened it and took out a supply of subs and got to work.

After a while, "Here you go. Fully patched." Peter stated as he looked at the fully covered Jimmy in which the sandwiches are al over him. Then all of a sudden, birds appeared and began pecking the sandwiches and Jimmy! "Okay...gotta go!" Peter ran away leaving Jimmy to get pecked about. **X**

"Peter was stupid enough to fail and I'm smart enough to pass the challenge!" Homer boasted as he began by approaching Bart and his friends. "Hey boys, how are you today?"

"Eat my shorts!" Bart rudely disrespected his dad as his friends laughed when, "BAM!"

"Oh fuck! OMFG! You shot me!" Bart cried in pain as Homer put the gun aside and took out his first-aid box. Opening it, he took out a donut and placed it on Bart's right leg. "This will heal the wound."

"But it's not working!" Already, the doughnut is full of blood. **X**

"Oh well." Peter took the blood-stained donut and ate it causing Bart and his friends to throw up at his face. "Why you little..." Homer then gave chase as the group carried Bart and ran away.

Back at the cabin, "I bet my super sub can be a...a...there! A rocket ship!"

"That won't work. It'll take years to get it done." Homer was right so Peter found another one, "Then how about we use it for pole vaulting?"

"Sounds good."

 **5\. Pole Vaulting**

Peter got ready as he gripped his sub and charged. He then struck his sub on the ground so that he can leap over but, "KLANG!"

"OW! My face!" Already, the metal bar had some blood and Peter's nose bled a lot. **X**

"I can do this." Homer said to himself as he began. He charged and struck his donut and rolled over somehow. "Idiot! You're suppose to jump over the bar! Even my grandma can do better than you!" Cleveland exclaimed in disgust. **X**

And back there, "Sharpener?" Homer asked Peter. "Hmmm...fine."

 **6\. Sharpener**

Taking out a pencil, Homer got ready. "I want you to sharpen the tip took make it look pointy donut." Homer then pushed the pencil through the donut on the side and once it pushed through. "Ugh! Nothing happened!" **X**

"Please make sure we pass this challenge." Peter pleaded his sub as he started pushing the pencil through but, "Crap! It went inside but I can't get it out!" **X**

After that, "Oh well." Peter ate his sub in one bite and started choking. "Fuck!...ACK!...Damn!...ACK!...Piece of shit!...ACK! ACK! ACK!" He choked and coughed and, "BLEH! PHOOEY!" The pencil came out of his mouth. "I live!" Peter cheered. But then, "Oh I forget. The lead on the tip is poisonous." He then passed out.

Later, "We should do something easy. How about telling time via a watch?" Homer asked Peter. "Should be easy to use as a watch."

 **7\. Watch**

Homer is walking around when he ran into Joe. "Hey Homer. Can you tell me what time is it?" Homer looked at his donut as a watch. "Uh...3:15pm?" Joe stared at him for a moment. "Thanks. Now I still have time to go out and get some fresh meat an vegetables from the market." Joe wheeled away and as for Homer, "Ha! Ha!" **O**

"Okay my beloved sandwich. Please tell me the right timing. Please..." Peter walked around and ran into Brian. "Hi Peter. May I know what time is it? My phone ran out of juice and I always rely on it to tell time." Peter looked at his sub for a moment. Then, "12 midnight?" The audience laughed at the stupid fatass as, "Uh Peter, it's not even midnight. Gosh, you're so stupid!" A disgusted Brian remarked and walked off as Peter just stupidly stared at him. "What did he say?" The asshole thought as he felt it again. "ACK! Not again! The poison! The poison! ACK! ACK! ACK!" **X**

And so back at the cabin, "I bet my donut can be used as an illegal drug!" Homer declared. "Drug? What drug?" A confused Peter asked him. "You know, the cocaine, ecstasy, weed and all those stuff." Homer explained. "Oh! You mean the ones in the pharmacy?" Peter asked excitedly. "No! No! No! The ones that made you high!" Homer replied. "You mean the pharmacy type?" Peter asked again stupidly. "NO! The one that makes you high and load you with fucking shit!" Homer explained in an more pissed manner. "So...we're still gonna do the pharmacy type right?" That pissed Homer greatly as the audience laughed really hard at the scene. "You know what? **FUCK YOU AND FUCK ALL THE STUPID FUCKING SHIT YOU SAY!"** Homer stormed off and as for Peter, "What is fuck anyway?" The audience groaned at his incredible stupidity. Sheesh. Really stupid of you Peter. Really...

 **8\. Drugs**

Outside, Peter took out his sub. "I could use a dose so that I can get real-ACK!" Peter felt the effects of the poisonous lead. "I...must...win...the...food battle..." he tried to take a bite on his sandwich while enduring the pencil lead poison and once he took a bite, he stopped for a moment. Then, he crashed onto the ground as greenish saliva and barf flowed out of his mouth and through the sub while still in his mouth. "Oh fuck! I never thought that might happen but..." Homer stared at the dead body. "HAHAHAHA! In your fucking face!" Homer then skipped along happily.

As Homer skipped around, "Mr Simpson! Mr Simpson!" Once again, our guinea pig camper Samson has arrived for his role. "You just won CG Food Battle 4. What are your plans of celebrating this victory?"

"Well...I'm gonna watch a monster movie!"

"Oh boy! A monster movie! Can I come?"

Later that night, both of them are watching it.

Samson: "So...is that the monster?"

Homer: "Nope."

Samson: "Is that the monster?"

Homer: "Nope."

Samson: "Is that the monster?"

Homer: "Nope."

Samson: "Is that the monster?"

Homer: **"NO!"**

And then, a kick took place and Samson was seen flying out of Homer's cabin and, "Oh, there's the monster and-AAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

 **HaHa! This is getting good and for some reason, this story is becoming even better for there are lots of views and how better can it be? The answer will be in the next chapter!**


	23. Ghost of a Chance

**Chapter 23: Ghost of a Chance**

Nightfall has taken place in Camp Griffin and outside, a large fire was created and many campers are seated on wooden logs around the fire as Raj who has finally recovered from his severe injuries from the last 2 chapters can be seen passing out marshmallows. On one log, "Hey Double-D. I just came up with a scam that has to do with marshmallows!"

"Are you sure Eddy?"

"Yeah! You'll see it tomorrow!" As the eds discussed about their scam, beside them, the quintet can be seen roasting marshmallows with sticks and sandwiching the white treat between biscuits and chocolate. "Hey guys. Check this out!" Diana showed her cousins and sister a creation which is 2 biscuits sandwiching 2 pieces of chocolate that are sandwiching a gooey marshmallow. "Nice one! I'll show you mine lil sis!" Mercedes then showed hers but the difference is that she used 3 marshmallows sandwiched separately. "Cool!" Diana exclaimed. "We sure came up with different kinds of smorewiches!"

"Good name sis!" Mercedes commented as they consumed their gooey treat. On another log, Stewie and his gang are roasting sausages. "Oh I say, sausages for our supper." said Stewie. "Yeah kid. I prefer sausages to marshmallows!" said Edward. "Though I still eat the white pillows anyway."

On another log, "This is fucking boring. Do you see how the white marshmallows becomes a black marshmallow." Cartman exclaimed. "Duh fatass. Because we're roasting it." Kyle replied. "Or should I say, how a white person becomes a black person." Cartman continued on. "Just like Morgan Freeman painting himself white to enter the vampire society." Chris added in appearing out of nowhere.

 **Cuts to the scene...**

Morgan Freeman is painting himself white. Well, he's only painting his face white leaving his body black since he's a black guy. He entered a lecture hall and inside, are many goths and emo people attending a seminar and the one who's hosting it is the Count from Sesame Street. "And now, I shall count the number of members attending this seminar. 1 member. Ha! Ha! Ha! 2 members. Ha! Ha! Ha! 3-eh? Who is that over there?" All looked at the painted Morgan Freeman. "Uh...new member?" He replied sweating a bit. Then, one of the members noticed the sweat exposing his skin and removing the white paint. "IT'S A FAKE MEMBER! A SPY!" He shouted. All gasped as, "Then get rid of that 1 motherfucker! HA! HA HA!" The Count ordered. "Oh fuck." Morgan Freeman exclaimed.

 **End Cutscene...**

"Hey! Get lost you fat, stupid son of a low-rated tub of lard!" Cartman cursed as his friends laughed. "Well duh, my dad is literally a tub of lard." Chris replied truthfully as the South Park boys stared at him for a moment. Then, they laughed harder but Chris dismissed their action.

As time passed, "Where's tha scoutmaster? He wus suppose to be here right?" Penny exclaimed. Speaking of which, he did appear with an unexpected guest. Mercedes noticed it and spat her hot chocolate at Chowder. "Yay!" Chowder cheered licking the chocolate off his entire body with his weird tongue. As for Mercedes, "What that fuck is that Lois bitch doin here!?"

"Hmmpf! My father bailed me out. How fortunate of my parents to free me on parole!" Lois boasted as Peter sat down and began. "Okay fellow Griffin scouts." All turned to him. "Before we turn in for the night, how about one of the campers tell the entire camp a ghost story." All were excited as many raised their hands to tell one. "ME! ME! I have a ghost story to tell! My 4 older brothers have done so before and now, it's my chance! Please!" Edward cheered excitedly as Cheesly, Alpine, Fancy Pants and Mel supported their little bro. "HA! I bet it's lame! I have a ghost story to tell and it will make some people wet their pants once they hear it!" Patsy declared. "Plus, I have done so before the merging of the 2 camps!"

"Oh really? Ooh...I'm scared!" Edward exclaimed in a teasing voice as his brothers laughed along with him. "I bet $1500 that you'll scare the crap of us!"

"Okay! And if I do, you and your annoying brothers will pay me the money each and if I don't, I'll pay each of you the amount!"

"Deal mongoose bitch!"

"Witness!" Johnny called out interrupting the discussion so, "POW!" Mel punched his face as, "Okay Ms Patsy. Tell us your ghost story. We are all ears." said Peter. "HA! That ghost story must be a lame and boring one! I feel like it's-"

"SMACK!"

 **"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT INTERRUPTING PEOPLE?! I TOLD YOU, WAIT FOR THEM TO FINSIH SPEAKING BEOFRE YOU CAN!"** Peter yelled at Lois as he punched her face right after slapping it. "Rude of you Lois. Like when we first met Ben Affleck."

 **Flashback...**

Peter and Lois are at the supermarket buying some groceries together. As they're checking the aisles, "Lois. Is that Ben Affleck?" Peter exclaimed. "OMG! It is!" Immediately, Peter approached him as, "Peetah! Wait!" Lois called for him but ignoring his wife, Peter approached Ben Affleck. "Are you Ben Affleck? The one who acted as Batman in the movie, "Batman VS Superman: Dawn of Justice"?"

"Why yes I am!"

"Oh boy! I am so glad that I met you! Many people say, the movie sucks because the plot was kinda strange and confusing but one thing I like about the movie is your act as Batman! Especially that voice you used which was realistic!" Peter and Ben started chatting about as, "Uh, Petah. I think we should-" Lois' words were effortless as the clock ticks for the next 20 minutes until, "And then, you were cracking heads and bashing mercenaries like hell!" Peter stated as he and Ben chuckled. "To top it of-"

"PETAH! FOR THE LAST TIME! WE SHOLD GET MOVING!" Both turned to Lois.

Ben Affleck: "Is that your wife?"

Peter: "Yeah. She's rude and uncaring towards me."

Ben Affleck: "I can take care of that." He grabbed Lois' head and smashed it onto a glass door since they are at the section where the frozen goods and dairy products are stored. "Nice move." Peter complimented. "Still got the action. Wanna grab something to eat?"

"Sure! I was starting to feel hungry. So hungry my stomach would being playing music. Peter removed his shirt partially and his stomach began to play some jazz music. "Hilarious." Ben Affleck commented as they left the market.

 **End Flashback...**

"Now if there's nothing else, begin." Peter told Patsy as all are waiting so Patsy began telling the ghost story.

"Okay, this story took place a few years ago. There was once a lad who was a resident of some street or a suburban one. He was fine and easy-going lad but a tragic accident took his life and it was full of injustice. His body was never recovered and no funeral was hosted to mourn his death." All were surprised by this. "But one night, tragedy struck the whole street as one by one, mass murders are taking place and it has spread to a city and during the murders, many dead bodies are recovered and their deaths are the most gruesome and gory deaths ever seen by mankind!" All started to sweat nervously as Patsy continued on. "Many cases soon took place like for instance, a body sawed in half by a chainsaw and it's covered in blood after that. Another case was that a dead body was found with it's head and limbs chopped off from the body and so on..." As Patsy continued talking about how the gory deaths were discovered, Chris was feeling a lot of fear and as a result, "Oh crap. I shit on my pants." He thought as beside him, Chowder is biting his fingers in fear and Wendy fainted on Stan's arms. Now continuing, "It get worse until finally, one case was caught on footage!" Patsy's continuation shocked the whole camp as, "Mommy. I wet my sexy panties." said Peter nervously as the audience laughed at the fatass. Then, sounds of urination on the pants begin to take place on many campers as Patsy continued on. "A killing spree took place at a shopping mall and through a VCR recorded by a bystander, it shows many innocent people getting killed by an invisible figure holding a minigun and firing it for fun. The scary part is first, no one can see his ghostly appearance, second, the police opened fired but can't kill it so it's immortal and finally, he laughs out an evil, wicked and menacing laugh like this!" Patsy unleashed the horror and the laughter caused many to have chills on their spines and Quagmire shivered and pissed on his pants and likewise, stupid Lois who wet her panties and shit out some stuff that released a foul smell causing many to throw up. For some reason, "How peculiar..." Edd noticed. "What's so peculiar Double-D?" Sarah asked. "The laughter that Patsy produced somehow resembles...

...

...

...

...

...

"Kevin's laughter..."

"Kevin? Didn't he die back then in Season 1?" Sarah asked him. "True but the laughter...I'm starting to wonder whether-"

"You're just imagining things Double-D. He's dead and it's sad that we lost our friend."

"Indeed. Back then, he respects me only..."

"And in one movie, he finally respects my brother and Eddy."

After the discussion, Patsy finished the ghost story. "For 2 hours, the invisible ghost slaughtered many innocent lives until the last victim who was recording everything saw that the ghost turned it's attention to him and charged towards him as...

...

...

...

...

...

"Everything went blank!" By now, majority of the camp shit on their pants and now, screaming took place. "Too much horror..." said Edward silently for he and his brothers also stained their bottoms and therefore, "Hey assholes! By tomorrow morning, I want my green and if I don't see it, my cousins will beat the shit out of you filthy idiots! You got that?" Patsy demanded strictly as the 5 platypuses nodded in fear as, "Well that ghost story shook me to the core! Ms Patsy, you have earned the "Fright Night" Badge." All clapped for Patsy and likewise the audience. "Alright. Campfire's over. Bedtime everyone." Peter then dragged a terror-stricken Lois away as the campers prepared for bed.

Inside the Quintet's cabin. "Hey P, is this story true?" Penny asked her. "C'mon. Ghost stories are meant to be a thrill." Patsy assured to her. "Besides, ghosts aren't real."

"I agree." Lazlo supported her. "Of course ya support her." Mercedes stated as she joked about by making kissing sounds that made Penny and Diana laugh and Lazlo and Patsy turned beet red. "Alright guys. I need some shuteye." said Penny as she went to bed. Mercedes and Diana went to brush their teeth before that and Lazlo and Patsy changed into their nightwear. "So sexy..." Lazlo exclaimed in a monotone voice admiring Patsy's translucent nightgown that exposed her body slightly and plus, she isn't wearing any bra and panty. "Mmmm...you like what you see?" Patsy asked in a sexy voice. "I love what I see." Lazlo replied as he started to makeout with her as they plunge onto the bed and Lazlo grabbed the covers.

At the same time, Mercedes and Diana finished their bathroom duty and saw the movement under the covers and then, noticed a nightgown being thrown out from it followed by some pjs. "What are they doin?" a stunned Diana asked her older sister. "You might not wanna know until you grow olda lil sis." Mercedes replied as they decided to leave them be and go to bed.

As the camp is quiet, at the front entrance, something is materializing and a pair of eyes appeared. "At last. I found the place and soon, will haunt this camp till it's in ruins. Once it's done, I'll find the asshole who killed me 2 seasons ago! I spent my life killing and now, it ends with blood!" The eyes then vanished.

 **The next day...**

Morning has risen and it begins at the Mess Hall. Cleveland is already in the kitchen. "I can't wait to get started with breakfast. Good thing I got some supplies from Walmart." He opened the fridge and, "OMG!" He exclaimed as Joe wheeled in. "Hey Cleveland. What just-OH MY FUCK!" Inside the fridge, everything stored is crushed up, damaged and destroyed. "How the fuck are we gonna supply the whole camp!?" Joe asked. "And all my Walmart prodcuts are ruined! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Cleveland whined as, "No choice. We got to tell Peter about this." said Joe as he wheeled away when, "KANG!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Cleveland was surprised and then, noticed a floating screwdriver tampering with the wheelchair as the tires went loose. "HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!" Joe yelled as the tires spilt off from the wheelchair and Joe plunged into the lake! "I CAN'T SWIM!" He panicked. "We know. We know. Water park incident." said Cleveland as he helped Joe out.

 **Flashback...**

At Super Splash City which is a water park, "Is everyone in position?' Peter asked his friends as he and Cleveland are in the pool and, "Okay guys! I'm ready!" Joe called out from the top for he is on the slide and behind him is Quagmire. "Ready Peter!" Quagmire called out. "Okay guys...

...

...

...

...

...

"NOW!" Quagmire pushed Joe and he slid down, "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHH!" He yelled cheerfully as he slid through loops and down and then, "Here I come!" He called out as at the end of the slide, the person will slid up and flying. And that's what happened to Joe! "A little to the left!" Peter ordered Cleveland. "Now a little to the front." Cleveland ordered Peter as they kept moving around until, "Okay, here he comes! Get ready!" Peter ordered as they continued lifting up the float when, "SPLASH!"

"Uh Peter, we missed by a few inches behind."

"Oh crap! Where's Joe?!" Peter and Cleveland then heard him, **"I CAN'T SWIM! HELP ME YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!"** Joe can be seen shouting from behind as Peter and Cleveland helped him out of the pool. "Who would have guessed that crippled people can't swim." Peter stated.

 **End Flashback...**

"Well Joe, I'll find someone to fix your wheelchair." Cleveland assured to him. He then walked away as, "Don't forget to tell Peter about the situation!" Joe called out as he never noticed that behind him, a floating spiked club appeared and, "KSH!" It appears that this is only the beginning...

At the physics' cabin, they're asleep when, "KSH! KSH! KSH!"

"UGH! If it's that blonde slut Connie, I'm gonna-" Meg got up and noticed the broken windows. Soon enough, Nina and Almondine woke up too. "Strange shattering..." said Almondine. "And we're not the only ones..." Nina exclaimed as the trio went to look outside to see that a few cabins had shattered windows. The pig scout can be seen making a phone call about it and was outside his cabin examining the shards.

While this was happening, at the quintet's cabin, Mercedes is washing her ride. "Soon, you'll be polished and clean up and-" Before she could say anything, the car lights lighted up. "Huh?" Then, the engines started up, "HEY! I didn't start the engine and why is it-" Then, the ride drove away and, "CRASH!" went out of camp and, "CRASH!" collided onto a tree. Then, Penny came out, "Hey Benz, what was that?" Then, "POP! POP! POP! POP!" Upon hearing that sound Penny went to find the source and, **"WHO THA FUCK POPPED THA TIRES OF MY RIDE?!"** She shouted as, "Not just yo ride, mine also. Tha whole thing started up and drove off and crashed itself onto that tree." That surprised Penny. "So, if none of us caused it, then who?" That is what they never knew as behind the cabin, a floting knife was seen and it disappeared.

Later during lunch break, Lois was serving the campers lasagne when, **"PHOOEY! WHY IS THERE A BLOODY SOCK IN IT!?"** Chessly demanded to know as Alpine spat out another sock followed by the other platypus brothers and other campers. Then, "Socks are not for eating, they're for wearing them on your feet and for playing puppets." Ed stated as he swallowed a pair of socks for some reason making the audience laugh at his stupidity and then, took another pair and wore them on his feet. "Hmmm...these socks have the name, Al. Does the name ring the bell?" Edd asked the campers. All were surprised when the door opened and, "May I know who the fuck took all my socks? I've been searching for a pair for an hour!" All turned to Al as some of them showed him his lasagne-stained socks. "Don't ask us how it got there." Stinky told him. "And don't ask me how they got into the lasagne." Lois added. **"SHUT THE FUCK UP LOIS! IT'S NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!"** Peter scolded her as over there, Samson went to buy a drink from the vending machine. He inserted some coins and pressed a button to get it. However, there was no response when, "Uh guys. Why is this thing shaking violently?" Samson asked. "Not just this one." Dave exclaimed. "But all of them! Even the snack ones!" Ping Pong added as the loons backed away from another vending machine as soon enough...

"IOOM! IOOM! IOOM!" All over the camp, vending machines malfunctioned and exploded giving the whole camp, free snacks and soda. Plus, some got hit by them. "Glad I wasn't and I got my soda!" Samson cheered catchng it when, "ZIP!"

"My pants!" He panicked using his inhaler a bit as Chris saw this and laughed when, "ZIP!"

"Aw dang it!" Chris whined as, "Hey...if your pants were pulled down and then, mine. Who did it?" No one was around. Just the 2 of us."

"Hey...good point." Now it gets more mysterious. "Like how Sherlock Holmes wonders about it." Chris added.

 **Cuts to the scene...**

"Mysterious..." Sherlock Holmes exclaimed as he studied the clue which is from a playboy magazine. "Found anything yet?" asked his assistant, Watson. "Yes. The clue leads into this picture. It shows that our suspect is not only a model but a stripper and a horny slut working at 2 locations that I found at the background."

"Holmes, you cracked the case!"

"Locating this suspect and bring her to the authorities is, elementary Watson but first, before we get the job done..." Sherlock and Watson pulled down their pants and continued looking at the playboy magazine while feeling the pleasure.

 **End Cutscene...**

After lunch is over, all went to do their stuff except Lois who still doesn't believe that socks are in her lasagne as she ate some more and spat out more pairs of socks. "Lunch is weird and the soda machines gone haywire. HAHAHA! It's really funny!" Eddy told his friends. "WEIRD AND FUN!" Ed shouted agreeing with Eddy. The cul-de-sac entered their cabin as Edd turned on the light when, "CLICK!"

"How peculiar, I turned on the lights." Edd turned it on again but it was switched off. Surprised, he did it again and likewise, it happened again. "Quit playing around sockhead! Just smash it!" Eddy scolded as he turned on the AC when it started to rumble. "We're going to enter the deep freeze where the cold, ice troll lives to devour wandering travellers for mealtimes."

"No time for monster comic description Ed. RUN!" The trio ran as the lights sort circuited and the AC broke down. "Run? Sockhead. We're not in a warzone where bombs land on people's dicks and blow up their dignity!" Eddy shouted. The audience laughed at his words when, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" The trio ran to where the scream came from. Soon enough, they ran into Cartman and the other boys and in front of them is, "HAHAHA! A burning cabin!"

"It's more like someone burnt their cabin up along with their belongings Eddy." Edd stated. "That includes my Xbox, my PC, my laptop, my Nintendo, my wii and everything else!" Cartman whined. "Shut up fatass. Our stuff is also burnt up so stop whining." Kyle exclaimed. "But the problem is, who burnt our cabin?" Stan brought out a good point as all wondered about it when, "FWIP!"

"MY HAT!" Edd shouted out covering his head as all noticed it. "Oh wow. It's a floating hat." Clyde exclaimed. "But...how come it's floating?" Craig asked. "It must be a ghost!" Ed stated. "You fucking retard. Ghosts don't exist!" Stan exclaimed as the hat floated out of sight. "NOOOOOO!" Edd yelled and ran away to hide.

Meanwhile, Lazlo is helping Nazz in her shooting. "You bend your lower arms near your head with the ball and once you're ready, you stretch out and shoot the ball by stretching out one of your arms straight."

"Okay...like this?" Nazz followed the instructions and the ball almost shot into the hoop. "Almost there. You need to adjust a bit to your left and-"

"LOOK OUT!" Lazlo turned behind and, "WHOA!"

"SHING! SHING! SHING!"

"ACK!" Lazlo opened his eyes a bit and noticed his arms had 3 slashes and blood started leaking. "Where the fuck did that come from?!" He then turned and, "OW! OW! OW!" Nazz had the same treatment and then, they noticed it. "A flying knife? But how can it fly, if it has wings it can fly."

"Nazz. It's not flying. It's floating." Lazlo watched as it disappeared. "Just like a ghost." Nazz added. Lazlo gasped when he heard that. He then started to recall all the strange stuff that has happened ever since morning. "Let's head back to our cabins and patch up our wounds."

"Okay." So they left the basketball and still, the whole camp doesn't knows that more trouble is coming their way.

 **Back at camp...**

Gretchen is making her way to the lounge and she's holding 2 bags of Ruffles. "I better hurry, the NBA match is gonna start soon..." She passed by a nobody when, "KSH!"

 **"OW! MY TAIL!"** Turning behind, she grabbed him. **"How dare you stomped my tail!?"**

"Wait! I didn't do anything to it! I only passed by!" The nobody replied trembling. **"YOU FUCKING LIAR!"** Gretchen started beating the shit out of this nobody and at the same time, **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"**

Back at the quintet's cabin, "First, my ride. Now, this!?" Mercedes is standing in front of her wardrobe which is apparently full of torn and tattered clothes. Diana was with her. "Gee. Who would do such a thing?" She asked as she check her phone when, "Huh? All my apps are gone?!" She then checked her laptop. "All of my data is deleted?!" She was horrified by this unexpected thing as Patsy and Penny entered the cabin. "What just happened Benz?" Penny asked as she went to drink some Gatorade for she and Patsy worked some sweating from jogging. "I dunno 'Nette but my clothes were ripped and my lil sista's data got deleted."

"What? How can this be?" a shocked Penny exclaimed when they heard some choking sound coming from the bathroom. "Oh fuck. P!" They went into the bathroom to find Patsy in her bra and panties being choked by a floating neckerchief! "Is it just me or is the neckerchief floating and doing this in a supernatural way?" Diana exclaimed. "I dunno whether it's supernatural or not! No one messes with P because you mess with her, you mess with us!" Penny declared. So the trio went to the floating neckerchief and tried to remove it off. They tugged and struggled when, "POW!"

"OW! My face!" Mercedes exclaimed. "But where did the punch come from?!" Diana wondered when, "POW!"

"OW FUCK!" Now Penny got the same treatment and after that, the neckerchief dropped and nothing else happened. "You okay P?" Penny asked her cousin. Still coughing, Patsy took a deep breath and, "F...F...Fine. I'm okay. I just...don't...know how...my necker...chief became alive."

"Relax P. Lil sis. Get some warm water." Mercedes ordered as Diana left the bathroom and as she went to fill a glass, Lazlo entered. "Hey, Diana. What's up?"

"Hey Laz-what the fuck?! Why are your arms full of slashes!?"

"Long story. Anything happened?" Lazlo asked as he found a first-aid kit. "Yeah. Your girlfriend nearly got choked to death."

"WHAT?" Lazlo ran to the bathroom and there, "Patsy!" He went to check on her and, "Oh my! Lazlo! Why are your arms bleeding?"

"Long story love. But first, we need to patch up."

Soon enough, the quintet can be seen having some Lays and Doritos for snack and Lazlo had his arms bandaged up. "So...you saw a floating knife Laz?"

"Yeah Penny and you all saw a floating neckerchief?"

"Totally."

"Hmmm...Nazz was right. All this is done just like a ghost."

"What?" All stared at Lazlo. "A ghost in out camp? Seriously?" Mercedes exclaimed. Then, Diana remembered something. "Hey, Patsy. That ghost you told us, what did the ghost do again?"

"Hmmm...oh yeah. The ghost kills people haunting the place." Patsy answered as she crunched on some sour cream and onion Lays. "And that ghost...is here." All stared at Lazlo. "You sure that tha ghost is here?" Penny asked Lazlo. "Well...yeah. What's the worse that can happen?"

The answers are this which took place after a hour and before dinner. "HELP! MY DONUTS!" Joe who managed to get his wheelchair fixed rushed in along with Brian and saw cockroaches crawling around Homer's donuts. "Hold on!" Joe and Brian took out AK-47s and opened fired killing the cockroaches and at the same time, shredded his donuts. After that, "I don't understand! I bought this box at a discount and there went any cockroaches! When I returned to camp, I went to grab some beer and that's the time I found those dirty insects infesting all of them!"

"How can this be?" Brian wondered. He then took out $50 and gave it to Homer. "Go buy another box and buy one for me too."

"Thanks Brian. I'll repay you one day." Homer left as Brian decided to see Peter and as he exit the cabin, "POOF!"

"What the fuck? Flour? KOFF! KOFF!" Followed by, "FWIP!"

"HEY! Who the fuck dumped a paper bag down my head! I can't see a thing!" The white dog walked around trying to find his way back but the paper bag sure blocked his vision and worse, he couldn't take it off for it was dumped deep to his neck. Then, he stumbled into, "EEEEEEK! HELP! A DOG MOLESTED ME!" Not knowing this, "Uh, what's going on?" He wondered as it turned out he touched a cheerleader from Connie's clique and soon enough, 5 jocks came and gave the white dog an ass beating. "Ha! Ha! Ha! How sweet!" Quagmire exclaimed nearby. He then heard an explosion and running to where it came from, "GAH! Who the fuck blew up my 1950 ride!?" He exclaimed and then, 3 more explosions coming from the SIC meeting place.

Inside, "NOOOOOOO! All of my inventions had gone haywire and boom! How the fuck can this happen!?" Stewie shouted as all his lackeys stared at him. "I've never seen him so pissed." Bart whispered to the group. "Yeah. Just like how Chief Bogo tried to teach his cadets how to swear." Fancy Pants added.

 **Cuts to the scene...**

Chief Bogo from the movie Zootopia is in the meeting room with the cadets. "Okay, I'm going over this the 20th time. What starts with 'f' and ends with 'uck!" He also appears to be breathing heavily as a stupid police cadet raised his hand. "Is it fa-duck?" The audience laughed at his stupidity until...

...

...

...

...

...

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH!"** The police chief had gone in frenzy mode and began destroying the meeting room as all the ploice cadets fled from their ferocious chief.

 **End Cutscene...**

Later after dinner, things got even worse. The physics can be seen returning to their cabin but once they entered it, "Oh fuck! Our books are burnt!" Meg exclaimed. Yep, a small fire already spread out to the entire bookshelf burning it up. The good news is, their cabin is still standing. But the bad news is, "We know, all our books. Physic powers, all educational books burnt up to a crisp and they are worth $300,000 dollars!" Meg complained.

At the same time, Peter was in his cabin getting ready to watch a movie called, 'Baywatch' when, "Hmmm...I need some popcorn to go with the beer." He went to make some after a few minutes, he returned to see, "OMG! My TV's broken!" He exclaimed in a shocked expression seeing the TV set on the floor shattered. "Hmmm...must have fallen off due to gravity or maybe my stupid dumb wife broke it for no reason. Never mind, I'll use Quagmire's TV like the last time we had a movie marathon."

 **"SPLOOSH!"**

"Oh come on! Who the hell interrupted the flashback! It was going to get started!" He went in anger and armed with an axe to see Lois with a trash can on her head and it's full of garbage and shit. "Hehehehehe! That's right Lois! You deserve this for breaking my TV and for interrupting a flashback I came up with! BTICH!" He then went to Quagmire's cabin while Lois shouted through the trash can. "PFF! PFF!" It sounded like some of the stuff went into her mouth as the audience laughed at the stupid woman's misfortune not knowing the work behind this.

While this was happening, outside a cabin, the door opened a floating hat which is apparently, Edd's hat floating out! "GIVE IT BACK!" Edd shouted still covering his head with a paper bag as the floating hat flew behind and Edd followed it when, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Oh my! It's Edward!" Edd went behind and found that he got a killer wedgie and found his hat. As he took it and put it back on, "Hey Double-D! You got some nerve to give me this torture!"

"Now Edward, I can explain."

 **"FUCK THAT!"** Edward snapped his fingers and his brothers appeared. "Prepare to experience the 5 star killer wedgie!" They advanced to Edd and a huge scream was heard.

Back there, "Hurry up monobrow!"

"Pulling as hard as I can Eddy!" Ed can be seen trying to remove an underwear out off Eddy's head and then, Raj showed, "My sack of marshmallows are gone and eaten! Who did this!?" As these events continued on, the quintet watched the whole tumult. "Well, what can I say, the ghost is real and it's doing all the work." said Lazlo. "And can it get worse?" asked Penny.

 **Several days later...**

At the campgrounds, all are complaining about the strange events.

Clam: "MY CHIPS GOT CRUNCHED UP!"

Edmund: "I got a black eye from some invisible punch!"

Dolph: "Same thing except I got double!"

Rhonda: "My hair got ruined because my shampoo got mixed with glue!"

Connie: "Yeah stupid bitch. That explains why you're hands are stuck to your hair. Pathetic."

Rhonda: "Definitely. Since your hair got shaved into a fucking ugly Mohawk! Ha!"

While the campers complained about all this strange events, the quintet was watching them. "Okay Laz. You do have a point and I think this ghost has gone too far!" said Penny. "Yeah. 2 days ago, the ghost tried to drop a heavy weight on my foot when I was workin out!" Mercedes exclaimed. "Yeah! And that also explains why I can't log in to all my devices! All my passwords have been changed!" Diana exclaimed. "And that ghost ruined my designer swimsuit! It was my favourite!" Patsy added holding a two-piece polka dot bikini in which the strings are cut apart. "Okay that does it! I'm gonna go and find that ghost and beat it till it goes down to the grave!" Penny declared loudly. All stopped and stared at Penny. "Yeah. You heard me muthafuckas! I'm gonna give this whatsoever supernatural freak a piece of my mind through my iron fists!" All gasped at Penny's words. Then, the nobodies laughed at her. "Oh you think it funny huh? I'll show you what I'm made and born to do! I always do that for the past 2 seasons!" Penny headed straight to the group of nobodies and a massive beatdown took place. The audience cheered joyfully at the scene as after 50 minutes, all the nobodies received broken bodies. "Anymore words from you all?" Penny asked turning her attention to the secondary characters. "Uh...no Miss Penny! Yeah! You take that, uh, whatsoever ghost you think it's real down to the grave!" Edward stated. "That's what I wanna hear." a satisfied Penny replied as all went to do their own things. "So Penny, when will take out the ghost?"

"Tonight P. I'll give it a showdown."

"But will it know?"

"I read somewhere that ghosts can see and hear everything. So if it hears that I wanna bash it, it'll show up!" Penny assured to Patsy. "Okay...guess we'll have to wait until tonight then."

 **Later that day-I mean, night...**

The time is 8pm. The quintet is outside their cabin waiting. They all had flashlights with them too. "So...is it gonna show up?" asked Patsy. Just then, the cul-de-sac, the South Park and the PS 118 4th grade groups and the physics all showed up. "What ya all want?" Mercedes asked him. "We want to see the showdown!" Sid stated. "Yeah! If you beat the ghost, I'm gonna use this weapon I built in that special episode in our show and catch the ghost and present it as a display of the living ghost! Or maybe even better, sell it to a secret organization! Then, I can earn profits!" Eddy declared as he took out his vacuum-like weapon he built in the special which made Edd shake his head. "Plank wants to see ectoplasm!" Johnny added. "Based from my latest comic book, "Phantom of the Stadium!" Ed stated. As they waited on, suddenly, the wind began to blow hard. "I'm scared!" Jimmy panicked as he hugged Sarah. Then, a ghostly voice was heard. "So...I heard someone wants to play with me? A game full of punching and kicking. I like it."

 **"Show yourself you fucking coward!"**

"With pleasure." Instantly, the wind howled louder and then, something is materializing in front of Penny. "Here it is." said Lazlo. And finally, the ghost is revealed as it's eyes glowed red and for some reason, it's none other than...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"KEVIN!" The eds shouted in horror. "No way. He's dead. Why is he alive?" asked Nazz. "Dumb bimbo! He's a ghost!" Sarah shouted slapping Nazz's face. "OW! You ugly big mouthed bitch!" Both girls started slapping each other as, "Well, well, well..." All cringed upon hearing Kevin's ghostly voice. "I see some many faces. Though I don't recognize all of them. Now, who am I going to pound into a pulp?"

"You're gonna pay for messin with tha camp! Ready?"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You have guts but soon, they'll be gone. Along with your dead body!" Ghost Kevin declared. "We'll see about that!" Penny replied as she stepped forth and got ready, Ghost Kevin snickered and pointed the middle finger at Penny. Enraged, she charged and started delivering punches to the ghost but since he's literally a ghost, "Ha! Ha! Ha! I'm so dead I can evade all of it!" Ghost Kevin then moved around Penny as she delivered power punches and kicks but there is no effect. "Dammit! Is there a way to kick his ass?!" Penny thought as she started to tire out. Diana was already watching very closely at how Ghost Kevin clashed as after some observation..."Penny! That ghost is intangible when he moves, when he stops, he's vulnerable!" (Okay...how to fight ghosts? Pretty hard to find out...)

"Interesting..." Penny then stopped attacking as, "Aw what's wrong? Gave up already? What a loser you are!" Ghost Kevin taunted some more as he moved around some more hurling many more tunts until he stopped. "Well, time's up for you. Now DIE!"

"I've been waiting for this." Immediately, Penny took action by throwing several brutal mongoose punches into his face and delivered several karate & judo kicks into his stomach. "OW! OW! How the hell did she-" Ghost Kevin got hit pretty hard as Penny grabbed his head and ran to the flagpole and started slamming his head on it. The whole camp cheered as it went on for the next 30 minutes until, "Okay, time to get serious!" Ghost Kevin struggled and successfully broke free from Penny's grasp and is now intangible again as he delivered many ghost punches and kicks all over Penny. Seeing this, "We may have found the way to defeat the ghost but Penny can't last long." Diana exclaimed. "Then, we'll keep her alive and kickin!" Mercedes then took out some squirt smoothies and, "Catch P!" She threw the plastic cup to Penny and she caught it. "Thanks Benz!" She called out as she drank it and was able to evade the ghostly melee attacks. "Stand still you cowardly loser!" Ghost Kevin ordered as he floated behind and prepared to kick her from behind when his ghostly foot was grabbed upon. "Hold on. A ghost can't be touched. How come you can grab me?"

"Ha! You do realize you're not moving when you want to kick me?" Ghost Kevin was shocked as Penny flipped the ghost upward and as he floated up. "I could use a boost." said Penny. "And you got one!" Patsy then threw her a bottle. "Hey...the Katswell Power Water. Just what I need." Penny drank up the power water and she was boosted up. She grabbed the ghost who was still not moving around and started smashing his ghostly head onto the ground first. Next, she smashed it onto the wall of their cabin and finally, "Oh no it's not over yet!" Ghost Kevin broke free and unleashed a barrage of melee attacks but despite this, "Ineffective." Penny stated as additional drinks were thrown to her and she got even more boosted. "Grrrr..." Ghost Kevin was furious and unleashed another barrage of melee attacks but Penny who felt boosted up still endured. "Now it ends!" She grabbed Ghost Kevin who has been weakened from attempting to inflict damage on Penny is now getting back much more of the amount from how much he unleashed and then, "POW!" Final blow that knocked the ghost down. All watched as the weakened ghost tried to get up. "Had enough?" Penny asked. "Fine! You win! Ugh! Now I can never finish the job!" Ghost Kevin grumbled. All surprised. "Job? What job?" Lazlo asked him. "Well, now that you want to know, I got shot dead in season 1. After death, I became an undead being and all I can remember is that someone shot me dead. Nothing else." All were surprised by this. "No wonder he did not recognize us...even though he can see our faces..." Edd thought. So I went around any area and unleashed a killing spree hoping to find the one who murdered me. This has gone on until now." While he was still speaking, "ZOOM! ZOOM! ZOOM!" All including the ghost turned to see 3 speeder bikes enter the camp. As they came to a halt in front of a cabin, 6 figures jumped off with excitement on their faces.

Allan: "Oh yeah! Some concert!"

William: "I know right! I got their autographs!"

Recon: "Me too!"

Lee: "Some trip we had!"

Brandon: "Totally cool mates!"

Amber: "Lots of fun we had."

The BRAWL gang had returned for some reason and is now approaching the whole group. "Sup guys. What did we miss when we're away?" asked Allan. "First of all, where have you been?" Lazlo asked him back. "Oh...right. We went to a Westlife concert."

"That explains the T-shirts that have the picture of the boy band on it." Lazlo's got the point as all 6 of them are wearing the same shirt. Then, "Whoa. Broken vending machines and windows? Is this some terrorist attack?" asked Recon. Penny snapped at him. "No you asshole! It's a long story but first, moneyfaced-punk! Do your thing!"

"With pleasure!" Eddy cheered and activated his vacuum-like weapon. A sucking sound can be heard and within a minute, Ghost Kevin appeared! "Oh my fucking goodness! A ghost!" Amber screamed in horror. "YES! I've been wanting to do this for a long time!" Eddy cheered proudly. "Interesting, I have never seen a ghost until now." Lee analysed. "So...what do we do with the ghost?" asked Sarah. Immediately, an idea struck Recon. "I know just the thing."

 **Later...**

Outside the BRAWL cabin, William and Brandon came out holding a large pod. "Mates, it's really heavy!" Brandon exclaimed. "Come on man, we hit the gym together. You can still lift a ton." said William. They put the large pod down in front of Recon as he pressed a green button. A tube opened up. "Put the ghost inside." He ordered Eddy. "NO! I'm gonna sell this ghost to some secret organization and earn some cash!" Eddy protested firmly. That's when Lee took out a stack of $100 dollar bills which totals up to a million dollars. "How would feel about us paying you for the ghost?" Eddy's eye turned into dollar signs. "DEAL!" He snatched the money from Lee's hand and put the vacuum into the tube and the sucking sound is now reversed to push something out and soon enough, "HEY! Why am I inside this weird looking machine!?" Ghost Kevin demanded to know as, "Okay, I need some blood from this victim. Does any of you have a sample?" Recon asked. Edd then spoke up. "Oh why yes! I do have a sample! It was collected on that episode where Kevin overcame his fear of needles. The nurse allowed me to keep the sample for some reason unknown. I'll go get it."

2 minutes later, Edd returned with a test tube containing Kevin's blood. "Here you go. 100ml of it." He passed it to Recon as he poured the blood through another tube he just activated. "It's all I need. Now, shall I push the red button? Answer is yes." He pressed it and the pod began to glow and vibrate a bit. "Energy levels reaching 25 percent." Recon stated reading through some small screen on the front of the pod. "Now reaching 50 percent." The pod started to vibrate faster and glow brighter. "Now it reached 75 percent."

"Recon. The pod is unstable! It's gonna explode!" Meg warned him. "Trust me on this! 100 percent complete! Initiate activation!" He flipped a switch and the pod emitted a blinding flash as all covered their eyes. After it died out, all looked at the pod as Recon pressed a blue button. The cover opened up as a hissing sound was made. "HSSSSSSSSSSSS..." Smoke was diffused out as all stared at it. Then, a hand was raised up! All gasped as the smoke cleared...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Oh...what happened? Where am I?" All watched as a figure got out of the pod as he looked at himself. "Whoa...I'm alive! I'm not dead! This is so cool man!" This made the cul-de-sac super elated. "KEVIN!" All cheered running to their resurrected friend. "Man, it's been too long boxhead!" Eddy joked. "Yeah midget dork!" Kevin joked back as they laughed. "But that's in the past dude." Kevin added as Ed gave him a crushing hug. "Welcome back Kevin!"

"OW! Let go dude!" Ed complied as, "It's good to have you back Kevin."

"Thanks Double D." After that, "Let Rolf do the reunion arm thrust with you jockboy Kevin!" Rolf then thrusted Kevin on the chest with his palms as, "We missed you Kev!" Nazz, Sarah and Jimmy hugged him and finally, "Plank says that the gang is complete!" Johnny stated. "Correct Johnny, now that Kevin is, how should I say, resurrected, the first thing to do tomorrow morning is to make him a Griffin Camper!" Edd announced. All cheered as, "Hold on Double-D. I'm in camp?"

"Why yes Kevin. Camp Griffin. You missed a lot for a long time. How about we help you catch up tomorrow morning?"

"U...sure. Speaking of which, now that I've alive and kicking, I think I remember something..." Kevin went to put his thoughts together and soon enough, "Where is he?" He asked in anger.

It now cuts to outside a cabin as Kevin got ready. He kicked the door open to see Quagmire fucking Gretchen real hard.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Mmmmmmmmmm! Quaggie! I'm cumming!"**

 **"ALRIGHT! I'm cumming right on schedule!"** Instantly, Quagmire and Gretchen shot out their loads as they screamed and shouted in pleasure. After that, "Wow! 5 rounds of sex is cool!" Gretchen exclaimed. Quagmire agreed as he spoke on."Alright! I knew you'll love it and-"

 **"BAM!"**

Surprised, both looked to their right to see an enraged Kevin. "What the fuck? No! It can't be!" Quagmire panicked. "That's right you double-chinned dork! I remember clearly, you had a gun pointing at me and, BAM! Now that I'm back, kiss your ass goodbye!" Kevin marched to Quagmire with his fists ready. "Please! I'll do anything! Anything! No! Stay away! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Everything went black.

 **Meanwhile...**

Back at the Ed's cabin, "Finally, Recon fixed the AC. Now I can cool off." said Edd feeling relived. Then, Kevin showed up and the kids cheered. "Whoa...some place you've got." He exclaimed. "Yeah Kev! Once you're a camper, you'll love this place!" said Nazz. "How about we order midnight snack to celebrate the return of Kevin!" Jimmy suggested. "Brilliant idea!" Edd agreed. ""ORDER TIME!" Ed grabbed Eddy's handphone and threw it at his face which resulted in a direct hit. The audience and Sarah laughed at him even Kevin. "So...where am I sleeping tonight?"

"Oh that. Well, we have 4 double decker beds and so far, Sarah and Jimmy share one, Nazz and Eddy sleep together on one with Ed taking the top bunk, me and Johnny share one and Plank stays with him on the top bunk and finally, Rolf had the whole bed himself. So, you sleep on the top bunk sharing the double decker bed with Rolf."

"Nice! And did I just hear that Nazz is sleeping with Eddy?"

"Yes indeed. After you passed away in season 1, Eddy started dating Nazz and the 2 of them became a couple."

"Oh. Well, let them be. Nazz cheated on me back then before that double-chinned dork shot me on the gut." Nazz stopped and stared at Kevin, "What did you say?" Both Kevin and Edd replied, "None of your business."

"But I haven't started a business yet." Nazz replied as all groaned upon hearing this stupid statement. Then, a knocking sound can be heard. "Eddy, go get it."

"Make Jimmy get it."

"Sarah, punch Eddy's face." Upon hearing that, Eddy immediately went to get the door and in front of them is a Domino's Pizza delivery man. "You ordered some pizza and chicken?"

"Yes indeed. Here's the payment." Edd paid with his credit card and once it's done, "Now let's party!" Sarah cheered as she went to the fridge and took out several cans of soda as she tossed them to each of the kids. They ate and drank and had fun especially Kevin. "I think I'm gonna like this place..." He thought as he ate a BBQ chicken pizza.

Now it cuts to the quintet as they got ready for bed. "I really need to sleep a lot." said Penny as she tiredly fell onto her bed and is fast asleep. All are in their pjs as they too went to bed. For Lazlo and Patsy, "I can't believe the ghost story I told is true!"

"But it had a turning effect on the ghost." Lazlo added. "Definitely. This sure was a thrilling night." said Patsy as she cuddled up to Lazlo. "I bet tomorrow would be a better day."

"Yeah. After enduring a lot of unexpected events that tore half the camp, it soon got restored to full shape and a ghost was miraculously resurrected." said Lazlo as he kissed his girl. "Hmmm...I wonder about the scoutmaster. Will he know of this?"

 **Cuts to the scene...**

Peter is still in his room watching TV which was in one piece again. As he enjoyed his show, Lois appeared. "PEETA! There's a ghost in our camp! And I saw one of those mongoose bitches fighting it!" Peter stared at his wife for a moment. "Lois. Ghosts don't exist. Now go and do the dirty laundry."

"But Peeta-"

 **"NO BUTS! DO THE LAUNDRY BEFORE YOU GO TO BED AND I MEAN ALL OF IT! NOT ONE PIECE OF CLOTHING LEFT IN THE LAUNDRY BY MORNING! YOU HEAR ME!?**

Lois sighed and went to do the laundry and upon arriving at the basement where the washing machine is, **"OMG! WHY THIS MUCH!?"** She shouted in shock to see piles and plies of clothes heaped up into a mountain. "Oh fuck! This is going to be a long night and-"

 **"LOIS! NO COMPLAINING! JUST FOR THAT, YOU WILL DO LAUNDRY DUTIES FOR A WEEK!"** Peter's voice boomed as Lois got to work as the auidnece laughed at the stupid, lame ass.

 **End Cutscene...**

"Oh well, he's too stupid to know of this." said Lazlo as he stifled a yawn. "Looks like my man needs some shuteye. Well, goodnight Lazlo."

"And goodnight to you Patsy." They snuggled together in bed as the whole camp sleeps peacefully

 **Horror into reality. Homeydaclown sure gives a good idea for this chapter even though he's offline for 10 months. Still, the story shall go on and welcome Kevin to the show after his death and revival. He'll enjoy this all the way.**


	24. Cloning Around

_"Now it's time for "Ranting with Edward and Stewie"_

Edward: "That was nightmarish."  
Stewie: "Agreed. Too much haunting round camp and it's already enough to make me lose sleep."  
Edward: "And I'm still so tired."  
Stewie: "I know platypus boy. I too am exhausted but still, we need to get this show going."  
Edward: "Right. In the last chapter, a ghost was seen haunting our camp."  
Stewie: "Yes indeed. It blasted all my toys and inventions! It took me many years to build them!"  
Edward: "And to think you're still a baby after so many years..."  
Stewie: "Shut up platypus boy! Never ever talk about my age! You got that?!"

(At that moment, Stewie drew out his ray gun)

Stewie: "This is what happens if you dare talk about my age! 5 nobody campers never saw tomorrow!"  
Edward: "Okay! Okay kid! Let's just continue on with the ranting, please."  
Stewie(putting away his ray gun): "Very well. So continuing, it was revealed that the ghost is none other than Kevin from the show-"  
Edward: "Kid, the viewers already knew what show he's from. So anyways, in season 1, he was shot dead by that double-chinned bastard Quagmire."  
Stewie: "Shot dead? You mean Deadshot! It's a better description because the Batman villain is the top marksman in DC. Am I right?"

(It cuts to Deadshot standing beside the duo checking his wrist guns)

Deadshot: "Oh hey! Yeah, I am the top marksman but I missed because I tried to shoot the fucking Batman but he knows every trick I have but one day, bang. He's dead."  
Stewie: "Thank you so much. You can leave."  
Deadshot: "No problem."

(Deadshot left the area)

Edward: "Okay, so continuing, Miss Penny beat the ghost for some reason but how is it possible?"  
Stewie: "Don't ask me how. I'm still working on it."  
Edward: Very well. And in the end, the ghost was defeated and revived."  
Stewie: "Under technological circumstances."  
Edward: "Right...so anyway, I'm Edward."  
Stewie: "And I'm Stewie."  
Edward+Stewie: "Join us again on, "Ranting with Edward and Stewie."

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Cloning Around**

After the incident regarding a ghost, the camp is back to the usual everyday life.

It now begins at the quintet's cabin where inside, Lazlo is in the bathroom taking off his pjs. In the middle of his undressing, the door opened and a sexy Patsy still clad in her translucent nightgown entered the bathroom. The audience cheers and whistles at the lovely couple. "Morning Patsy. Ready for our morning hot shower together?"

"I sure am my Lazlokins." Patsy replied without hesitation as she slid the straps of her nightgown off and it went down exposing her hot body. They both got into the shower area as the water washed their bodies. They grabbed a bar of soap each and started scrubbing each other. "Mmmm...this is good..." said Patsy as Lazlo scrubbed her breasts. Patsy moaned from this as she started scrubbing his abs. "That feels good..." said Lazlo as Patsy then touched his dick. One touch erected it and, "Looks like the scrubbing made you feel-" Before Patsy can finish her sentence, Lazlo touched her pussy. "Time for you to feel horny my dear." Lazlo fingered her pussy as Patsy moaned in pleasure. "Mmmm...that feels good...now how would like it if I do this..." Patsy then started toying with his erected rod as Lazlo moaned back. Both lovers moaned as they played with each other's privates. Right now, Lazlo is massaging her breasts as Patsy moaned louder. "Are you feeling horny my dear?" Lazlo asked Patsy. "Oh fuck! I'm horny as hell!" Patsy replied in an amorous tone as, "Good. I want to fuck you right now! Get in position so that I can give you a joyride!"

"Okay!" They got off the shower as the wet couple got into position. Patsy lay on the ground opening up her legs exposing her hairless opening. Lazlo then prepared to make his insertion when, "Hold on Lazlo. I got to do something." Patsy stood up and opened the bathroom cabinet. She then took out a bottle, opened it and took out some pill. "Is that birth control pill?" asked Lazlo. "Oh yes. It functions the same way as the condom does. That way, you can fuck me naturally and still won't impregnate me. Not to mention that Recon invented this pill to last for 120 hours."

"Recon invented the birth control pill? What a genius he is. Now you can feel how big and hard my dick is naturally when I go inside you!" Lazlo exclaimed as Patsy swallowed the pill and got back into her position. "Well what are you waiting for? Do it then big boy." Immediately, Lazlo inserted his hard member into her opening. "Ahhhhhhhh! It's so tight and wet!"

"Ahhhhhhhh! It's so big and hard!" Both lovers moaned as Lazlo went deeper going in and out.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! FUCK!"** Patsy hollered.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! SHIT!"** Lazlo hollered as Patsy wrapped her legs around his waist for him to go even deeper. "Wreck me hard Lazlo!"

"Sounds sexual." So the couple continued fucking each other hard and wet thanks to the shower that made their sex wet and smooth.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! FUCK!"** Lazlo hollered.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! SHIT!"** Patsy hollered.

The sex continues on for the next 25 minutes as both lovers are reaching their climax as Lazlo started massaging Patsy's breasts. "Mmmmmmm..." Patsy is loving it as, "There's more to it sweetie." After 10 minutes of breast massaging, Lazlo used another 10 minutes to suck and lick her tits. "Mmmmmmm..." Patsy enjoyed it but apparently, the couple had forgotten about reaching their climax because soon enough, **"OH SHIT LAZLO! I'M GONNA CUM!"**

 **"FUCK! I'M ALSO GONNA CUM PASTY!"** And they did.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"** Lazlo hollered as his hard member opened fired a huge heap of cum into Patsy's opening.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"** Patsy hollered releasing her juices and her breasts squirted out some breast milk. Lazlo drank the milk and licked the remaining white, milky liquid off her breasts giving a ticklish feeling to Patsy as she giggled about. "So handsome. Want to go for another round?"

"Maybe later. Your cousins may need to use the bathroom."

"Hmmm...good point." So they dried off, put on their uniforms and left the bathroom.

Inside the cabin, Penny is cooking breakfast while Mercedes and Diana are watching a sitcom called, 'Mind Your Language'. "Ha! Ha! Ha! All those foreign students make me laugh whenever they answered the questions wrongly!" Diana told her older sister. "Yeah! And those wrong answers crack me up! I also like how the teacher talks shit about tha school principal behind her back! He sure has guts!"

"Just like how one student had the guts to become the first student to strip the school principal's pants down!"

 **Cuts to the scene...**

4 students are watching the school principal read the announcements pinned on the wall.

Student 1: "I bet 25 bucks to anyone who has the guts to be the first person to pants the principal!"

Student 2: "I have the guts!"

Student 3: "Alright then. Do it!"

Student 4: "We'll be watching your back and covering for you. Good luck."

So the student who had the guts sneaked behind the principal and once he's in position, "ZIP!"

"HEY!" The principal shouted as he covered his pink boxers as other students saw this and laughed at him while the 4 boys ran off laughing.

Student 1: "Nice move! You're the first student to pull that off!"

Student 2: "I sure do!"

 **End Cutscene...**

As Penny toasted some bread, "Ah...good thing we're not eating in the Mess Hall." She stated as Lazlo and Patsy came out of the bathroom fully dressed. "And why is that?"

"Simple answer P. Dumb Lois is serving nothing but beans for breakfast."

 **Cuts to the scene...**

In the Mess Hall, all the campers are eating baked beans or chili beans from cans with spoons while Lois cut open the cans and served the unhappy campers as on one table, "This breakfast stinks! I've had enough beans already!" Harold complained. "I agree. Especially in that episode when we and our dads went on that fishing trip." said Arnold who had a grumpy face. "What fishing trip?"

"Stinky, you weren't involved because you were at your grandma's place remember?" Sid explained. "Golly, I never knew that." Stinky replied as, "PEEF!" A fart sound took place as, "Oh man! This is so fucked up! That's it! I'm going out for breakfast!" Gerald complained as he stood up. "Great idea! I'll go too!" Eugene tagged along as all the boys one by one stood up and left the Mess Hall as, "Beans. Too many beans..." Peter stated as he consumed his 51st can. Then he felt something and it's gargling around his fat ass. "Oh boy! The moment I've been waiting for! Attention fellow campers. Witness the power of my fart storm!" He announced. All were confused as Peter got his ass ready. "What is a fart storm?" Patty asked Meg. She however knew it because, "OMG! RUN!" All the campers ran as, "FLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTTTTTTTTT!" A massive smelly explosion was unleashed as greenish gas diffused out of the Mess Hall. It was so bad that some nobodies fainted and many forest animal died from the smell. "Oh yeah! That's the ticket!" Peter cheered as he went to Lois who fainted from the smell and kicked her hard celebrating his first fart storm.

 **End Cutscene...**

"What a stupid bitch! She's gone from bad to worse!" said Lazlo. "Yeah! Ever sine season 1!" Patsy agreed to it. "Now in this season, she appeared to have a stupid look on her face every time she makes her appearance." said Penny. "And she's whiny and nags too much! Plus, she complains and is very demanding like a huge bitch!" Mercedes added. The 4 campers laughed about this and then, "Guys. Let me ask you something." All looked at Diana as the younger sister of Mercedes went to them. "How will you feel if Lois is a smart, educated, talented and knows her surroundings well?"

"Well, if she's like that, I'll respect her." Penny answered. "And I'll like her as a friend." Mercedes answered. "But the Lois we know is horrible. What does your question have to do with our conversation?" Patsy asked. "Well...if only Lois can be like this. But we all know clearly on everything she does." Diana answered. Then, Penny had an idea. "What if we have a clone of her?"

"Clone?" All exclaimed. "Yeah! If we have one, she'll be smarter, hotter, talented and respected by all!" Penny stated. "Good idea Penny!" Lazlo agreed to it. "But how will we do that?"

"Good point Laz. As we all know, only one camper here is all techy with technology." Penny replied.

 **So later...**

"So...Penny, you want me to design something to enable cloning?"

"That's tha point raccoon techie. And can you put your game aside for a minute?" Recon who was playing 'Call of Duty' through his Xbox 720 paused the game and attended to the quintet. "Cloning is something. Yeah, maybe I can give it a shot. But it needs time. I'll let you know if I've got something."

"Alright. See ya!" The quintet left the cabin as, "Now I need to continue killing some fucking bastards." Recon resumed his game and the sound of shooting can be heard.

Meanwhile, Peter is suppose to be doing his scoutmaster duties but is instead playing with some dice. "C'mon! Prediction is one thing and rolling is another! Give me an 8!" Peter grumbled as he rolled the die and tossed them onto the desk. They landed rolling a but and them, a 6 and 2 were seen. "YES! I'm so lucky! Like the time I won the perfect slots at the slot machine!"

 **Flashback...**

Peter is at the casino playing with a slot machine. He has gambled almost all his expenses. "Just one token left..." Peter mumbled in fear hoping to win big. He slotted it in and then, cranked the switch. The slots shuffled down and then, "DING! DING! DING!"

"3 cherries? I won! I won!" Peter cheered as the bin below opened up and lots of cash flowed out. "Yay! I rich! Time to celebrate!" Peter then took out a baseball bat and smashed the machine into pieces destroying it.

Later, the newscaster is doing his work

Newscaster: "A fat man by the name of Peter Griffin who once invented the automatic car starting machine won millions of dollars but it was short-lived due to the fact that he destroyed the slot machine with a baseball bat."

It shows the clip of Peter doing his antic.

Newscaster: "Currently, this man is now in jail for damage property and is fined $500,000 dollars for destroying an expensive machine."

It now cutsaway to Peter in jail.

Peter: "I may be in jail but the good news is that I still get to keep my money and I'll be on parlour soon enough!"

Then, an inmate hugged his body.

Inmate: "I could use some body warmth. You don't mind?"

He then licked Peter's left ear.

Peter(looks into the camera): "Uh-oh! Spaghetti-os!"

Audience:(Laughs)

 **End Flashback...**

While Peter continues his dice game, Edd and Kevin showed up and upon seeing them, **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ZOMBIE!"** Peter then hid under the desk. "What's wrong with this fat dork?" Kevin asked Edd. **"YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD! YOU DIED IN SEASON 1! HOW THE HELL YOU GOT HERE!?"** Peter hysterically shouted. Both were stunned for a moment. Then, "Okay, can a zombie do this?" Kevin made his move and punched Peter on the eye. "OW! Well, yeah!"

"How about this?" It cuts to the living room as Kevin lifted Peter up and slammed him down onto the table breaking it into pieces. "Yeah!" Peter replied.

"Or how about this?" It cuts to the kitchen as Kevin opened the fridge and took out a bottle of Heineken beer and shattered it onto Peter's head real hard. "OW! That hurts and yeah!" Peter replied.

"What about this?" It cuts to outside as a monster truck driven by some random driver Kevin hired ran it over Peter. "Maybe." He replied as his fat body got flattened.

"Can he do this?" It cuts to near the entrance to the pool as Peter is on an anvil and Kevin has a axe on his hand. He raised it in the air when, "Uh, you know what? Maybe you're actually not a zombie at all even though there are still unknown reasons why you died and came back alive." Peter replied as he got up. "Long story scoutmaster Griffin. Now, Kevin here would be interested to be part of this camp. Will you mind?" Edd asked. "Hmmm...well if that's the case. Mr Kevin. In my office now." Peter ordered as Kevin followed him while Edd left to do his own things.

After that, the quintet went to play pool in the clubhouse. All are in the poolroom as Patsy and Penny are competing against each other and now, on the pool table is only the cue ball and 8 ball. "Let's do this P. I bet 400 dead presidents that you shoot tha 8-ball in this pocket!" Penny used her cue stick to point at the bottom right hole. The only problem is, the 8 ball is near the top right hole and the cue ball is near the bottom left hole. "I'll do it!" Patsy declared as she took some billiard chalk shaped like a cube and rubbed it on the tip of the cue stick. After that, she got ready. "Will she shoot it?" Diana whispered. "Let's find out lil sis." Mercedes whispered back as, "THOK!"

All watched as the 8 ball shot down ricocheting until, "PLOOK!"

"Dammit!" Penny complained as, "Well, well, well. Looks like I finally won this bet on the game." said Patsy as Penny threw down the money on the table. "Alright. I'm gonna go shoot some darts." Penny left the poolroom as Diana and Mercedes had a match.

Leaving the room, Penny came across the other poolrooms for there are 4 in total. In one room, Connie and the girls are playing pool in their skimpy bikinis. "Sluts. Seems like they're having a 'pool' party." Penny thought in disgust as, "See that ugly mongoose pass by? She's a fucking whore and a huge bitch!" Connie insulted as her friends laughed with her pissing Penny off. She passed by the remaining rooms as on the left. "I am liking this game Stan."

"Me too Wendy! I'm so glad Al agreed to teach us how to play!" Al nodded as, "And now, I'm gonna teach you kids how to make some trickshots." Stan and Wendy are excited as Al began some demonstration. "Good one Al." Penny thought as she looked to her right to see Lois all alone. She just started a game and as she aimed for the balls, she hit the cue ball but it bounced out onto the sofa and it bounced onto her nose. "KSH!"

"That's it! This kind of sport really sucks!" Lois complained throwing the stick away in which it hit the other sticks and they collapsed onto Lois. **"FUUUUUUUUUCK!"** She yelled in anger as the audience laughed at her stupid ass. Penny couldn't help it as she ran off with her hands covering her mouth. Once she's alone. She burst out laughing out loud. "Damn! That was funny! Now where can I-"

"CHT!" She then heard it as she went to the room to see Rhonda shoot some darts with her back in front as the other girls watched in amazement. "Oh yeah! I win again! Now Nadine. Get good and hand over the money please." Nadine sighed as she took out 250 bucks and paid Rhonda. "So...who's next to challenge me?" Rhonda asked the group. "Not me. I have poor accuracy." said Helga. "I have sweaty fingers." said Nina. "Same thing and I sometime may feel a bit short-sighted." said Sheena. "Are you all making up excuses or what?" Rhonda asked suspiciously. Her friends, the physics and Spinelli whistled and pretended to know when, "I'll take you on!" They turned to see Penny. "Ok! What's your bet on this game?" Rhonda asked Penny as she threw a dart dead centre on the target board. "Hmmm...I have 600 dead presidents left. I'll bet all of it!"

"Finally! Someone bets more then 300 bucks." Rhonda exclaimed accepting it. Phoebe got to work and removed the darts of the target board and gave Penny and Rhonda 5 darts each. "The one who shoots and score the most points wins." She explained. "Just an early warning, I was a pro in darts back in PS 118." Rhonda told Penny.

 **Flashback...**

Outside PS 118 at the back, Rhonda has 5 darts in her hand and her opponent who is a girl from the 6th grade is getting ready. Principal Wartz is watching the whole competition as the students cheered.

Principal Wartz: "Alright kids. On a count to 3. 1...2...3!"

A whistle was sounded as both girls took aim but Rhonda instead turned her back behind and shot all her darts at the same time. All watched as, "CHT! CHT! CHT! CHT! CHT!"

Mr Simmons: "Incredible! All perfect scores! Dead centre or bullseye or whatever people describe it! We have a winner!"

All the 4th graders cheered for Rhonda as she got her prize money of $100,000 via cheque as she raised it in the air with pride and victory

 **End Flashback...**

As both girls got ready, "Hey Rhonda. How 'bout we do one shot at tha time?"

"Alright Penny. We'll do it your way." Then, Phoebe blew the whistle and both girls started throwing. All watched as dart by dart, they hit dead centre and now, both girls had one dart left. They looked at each other with eagerness and then, threw their last dart together. CHT!"

"I WON!" Both girls shouted in unison as Phoebe went to tally their scores. Soon enough, "Excuse me Rhonda but one of your darts did not hit the centre." Rhonda gasped upon hearing it. "Then that would mean-"

"Dat's right. Now pay up!" Penny ordered as Rhonda grumbled and paid Penny 600 bucks. "However, you really are something. Your shots are impressive!" Rhonda was moved by this. "Then wait till next time!" She replied as they shook hands. Once it's done, Penny's phone rang. Attending to it, "Okay, I'm on my way!"

It now cuts to the basement of the BRAWL gang's cabin. "Behold, my Synthetic Replicator! It has 2 modes. Original mode to replicate the original form of anything and Clone mode to create the exact copy!" Recon explained holding a large cannon with a small switch to switch modes. He then fired a shot at a bag of Cheezles that was on the floor in original mode and once it's done, he switched the weapon to clone mode and fired on the floor again and soon enough, another bag of Cheezles appeared. Taking it, Recon opened the bag. "Here. Consume it." He offered as Penny ate a few pieces. "Mmmm...cheesy and it tastes tha same as tha original bag!" Penny exclaimed. She then thought of something. "Does your invention allows cloning of individuals?"

"Hmmm...maybe. But the process is different from inanimate objects. Good news is, the device will be used in clone mode and you need to acquire some DNA from the victim. I wonder, who's the individual you want me to clone from?"

"You'll find out soon enough. We meet again here later ok?"

"Alright then." Penny then left the basement as Recon remained here to maintain the lab equipment.

As she got out, she saw Amber designing a swimsuit. It was a pink polka-dot and white two piece with frills and a pink bow on the left side of the bikini bottom. "Some style!" Penny commented. "Thanks! Most of my fashion designs revolve around swimsuits and bikinis." Amber replied. "In otha words, you're mostly a swimsuit designer?"

"In a way, totally!" Amber replied as she continued her work. Penny then decided to meet up with the rest of the quintet so she left the BRAWL gang's cabin.

Outside, she texted them of their current location and soon enough, she received the message. "Perfect. To the music studio."

At the same time, "And here Kevin is the gun range." Edd just finished bringing Kevin around camp and he's now in the uniform. "Looks neat." He then heard gunshots as, "Haw! Haw! Man, this gun is op!" Nelson told his cronies for he's mounting a heavy machine gun turret. "OP it is but this is more op!" Kearney then drew out a minigun and as he prepare to fire, "Huh? Dudes look!" All noticed Kevin. "I could have sworn he got shot and fucked up." said Dolph. "Let's find out." said Jimbo as the 4 yellow-skinned thugs approached Kevin and Edd. "Hey sockhead kid. Why are you with this bastard who's suppose to be dead in season 1?" Kearney asked. "You talking to me?" Kevin piped out. "Now gentlemen. There is an elaborate explanation on-" Edd can't finish his sentence as a fight took place. "I haven't had action for a long time. Let's see if I still have some game!" Kevin then started the punching and kicking.

Few minutes later, "Okay! You win and you're alive!" Nelson admitted. "Now let's get outta here fuckas!" The gang fled as, "Well, first day was rough but awesome!" said Kevin. "In your case. Now, lunch is soon and our group is assigned to do this service."

"Bu Double-D. I dunno how to cook."

"Rest assure Kevin, all of us will teach you the basics and advancements." Edd assured to him as they headed to the Mess Hall.

Meanwhile, Penny reached the music studio and saw her cousins and Lazlo watching the other BRAWL gang members doing some performance. "Did I miss anything?" Penny asked her cousins. "It just got started 'Nette." Mercedes answered as Penny looked to see William rocking out with his electric guitar as he danced and rocked about. Penny sighed dreamily as he suddenly slid down in front of her rocking out a bit more and, "For you babe." He stood up taking out a bouquet of roses. Penny blushed as she took them. "It's a beaut!" She exclaimed. The audience awed at the sight as Allan just finished with the filming through the VCR. "Alright. Nice moves dude!"

"Thanks man!" William and Allan fist bump each other as Allan got his guitar ready. "Brandon. Do the recording."

"Sure thing mate!" He replied as Allan got ready his guitar. Once Brandon's ready, Allan gave him the signal and he began recording as Allan started singing Bruno Mars' song. 'Count on Me'

 _Uh-huh-huh_  
 _If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea_  
 _I'll sail the world to find you_  
 _If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see_  
 _I'll be the light to guide you_

 _We find out what we're made of_  
 _When we are called to help our friends in need..._

Allan paused for a second.

 _You can count on me like 1, 2, 3_  
 _I'll be there_  
 _And I know when I need it_  
 _I can count on you like 4, 3, 2_  
 _You'll be there_  
 _'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_  
 _Oooooooooooooooh, ooh, oooooooh, oooooooooooooooh, ooh, oooooooh, oooooooh, yeah, yeah_

While Allan displays his singing, Penny nudged her cousins and whispered. "Our raccoon techie friend has completed his project. Now, all we need to do is give him some of our DNA."

"And how will we do that 'Nette?" asked Mercedes. "You'll find out soon enough aftha lunch Benz." After the short conversation, they watched as Allan continued his singing

 _You'll always have my shoulder when you crrrrrrrrrry_  
 _I'll never let go, never say goodbyyyyyyyyyye_  
 _You know you..._

 _Can count on me like 1, 2, 3_  
 _I'll be there_  
 _And I know when I need it_  
 _I can count on you like 4, 3, 2_  
 _You'll be there_  
 _'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_  
 _Oooooooooooooooh,_ _ooh, oooooooh, oooooooooooooooh, ooh, oooooooh, oooooooh,_

 _You can count on me 'cause I can count on you_

Applause took place from the campers and audience as the BRAWL gang cheered for Allan as William fist bump with him, Brandon and Lee hi-5 him and Amber planted a sweet kiss on his lips. "Alright BRAWL gang. Lunch time and...where's Recon?"

"He's in his lab." Penny answered. "Lee, give him a call about lunch. I wonder what's in store for us?" Allan wondered.

It now cuts to the kitchen as Kevin is getting the hang of it. Learning to cook is something as he worked on the chicken parmesan with Edd while Ed and Eddy are making spaghetti as Ed dumped random ingredients in the pot for the sauce and Eddy boils the pasta. Sarah, Nazz and Jimmy worked on the lasagne and Johnny and Rolf are making chicken noodle soup. "Man, this is something!" Kevin exclaimed as he fried the chicken breast. "I'm glad you're learning fast and well Kevin." Edd stated as he ducked a thrown tomato. "I need to teach Ed some proper cooking. You can handle the task yourself can you?"

"Come on Double-D. You know me well. Just do the job." Kevin assured. With understanding, Edd went to give Ed a hand as John Whitterspoon called out. "Okay people, clock's ticking! Let's finish this asap!" The whole cul-de-sac got the message and continued on with their tasks.

At the Mess Hall, Meg and her friends are having a conversation when, "SPLAT!" A balloon full of grape juice struck her. "Ha! Take that ugly bitch!" Connie called out from behind as she and her clique laughed at them as they hurled more supplies of juice balloons containing different types of juices. Meg and her friends screamed as the balloons scattered around splattering them as right now, Chowder is licking the juices off the floor. **"Lemon juice! Lime juice! Orange juice! Apple juice!"** He shouted loudly naming the juices he licked up. Noticing him, "Hey! That rabbit-bear-hippo monster is being a complete asshole in front of us!" Doug told Connie. "Then fuck the shit out of him!" Connie ordered as she threw a juice balloon but Chowder caught it and popped it open letting the juice flow into his mouth. After that, "Now that tasted like prune juice." Suddenly, his stomach grumbled as, "Not another tummy ache! Oh I'm feeling it now!" Chowder panicked as he unzipped his pants and pointed his ass at Connie and her clique as they laughed at the appearance of his ass when a barrage of shit was fired out and splattered the entire clique from head to toe. **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"**

 **"What kind of shit is this!?"** Connie shrieked as the entire clique ran out of the Mess Hall with the campers and audience laughing at their shitty ass. "Now that's a lot of shit! A lot like before!" Chowder exclaimed.

 **Flashback...**

Chowder just entered the toilet. "Boy I sure could do some business in here." Chowder said to himself as he sat on the toilet bowl and took a huge shit. This went on for some time and outside Marzipan City, piles of shit erupted from the ground as panic attacks took place and screaming can be heard and foul smells were emitted as Chowder continued on with his business while the city is being shitted all over the place.

After an hour, "Done! Time to get some thrice cream!" Chowder cheered as he left the toilet and by the time he has do so, half of Marzipan City has been covered by piles of shit thanks to Chowder' so-called, 'business'.

 **End Flashback...**

"Cool...first flashback ever..." Chowder beamed in joy as he went to meet his friends.

Soon enough, an Italian lunch is served and all enjoyed it. On a table occupied by the quintet, "Mmmmmmm...this chicken parmesan is something!" Diana exclaimed cutting another piece and eating it. "Not to mention the lasagne is cooked well!" said Patsy as Lazlo fed her another mouthful. "Mmmmmmmmm! Feed me another my Lazlokins!"

"In you go!" Lazlo fed Patsy as she flirted around him some more and also fed him some pasta. Nearby, Peter has already eaten 3 plates of pasta, 5 plates of lasagne and is eating 5 chicken parmesan as, "Hey Whiterspoon, lunch was amazing! Who did the duty and catering?"

"Well, the cul-de-sac including their new member did the job Peter."

"I see...call the new member here." So John Whitterspoon went to do the job and soon returned with Kevin. "Mr Kevin on your first day, not too shabby I should say, so, here's your badge. The 'Culinary Skills' badge." He took the badge out and gave it to Kevin. "Sweet! This camp really is awesome!" Kevin exclaimed as he went to join his group for lunch. After that, "Hehehehe! Time to do some pranking!" Peter snickered to himself and then noticed the physics having their lunch. Grabbing a plate of lasagne from a background camper, "Have some more Italian food pig!" Peter called out tossing the plate onto her face. "SPLAT!"

"Hehehehe!" Soon your face will melt with the cheese! Mmmm! Cheese!" Peter then grabbed a bowl of shredded cheese and dumped them all into his mouth. While chewing the cheese, "FWOOM!"

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! MY BODY'S ON FIRE!"** Peter hollered running out while being burnt alive. All the campers and the audience laughed at the fatass burning up as Meg smiled adjusting her glasses. "Works like charm." She said to herself as her hand which is on fire burnt out.

After a hearty lunch, the quintet went to meet Recon as discussed and planned. They just entered the basement to see him at work arranging a shelf. "Elerium crystals stored in cylindrical glass container goes to the upper left. Meld stored up too on the upper right. And for both, the green and blue tiberium crystals, I'll leave them below the vibranium and jorium crystals and-"

"Ah-hem!"

"Oh? You guys got here fast. neat. Okay, let's put our main focus on what you need." The group then saw the device Recon invented. "Whoa! So this large device will enable cloning?" asked Lazlo. "Exactly. One thing's for sure, the DNA needed is through a strand of hair."

"So...you want us to cut a strand of hair from that brain-dead bitch?" asked Patsy. "That, is the only requirement I need." Recon replied. "That should be easy." said Penny. "Yeah! Cut a strand and we have our clone!" Mercedes agreed. Then, Diana thought of something. "Recon. Do you think we can alter the clone's personality, attitude and other key features like talents and abilities?"

"Why of course Diana! The simplest thing to do is to cut your own strand of hair and splice it with the strand from the original copy and then, the clone created will inherit the DNA from your strands." Recon explained. All are impressed by the science and technology from him. "Totally cool! Now, where can I find a pair of scissors?" asked Penny.

Soon enough, 3 strands of hair are in Recon's hand from Patsy, Penny and Mercedes. "So lil sis. Want to share yours?" Before Diana can explain. "I apologize Mercedes but splicing the original's strand is limited to 3 strands from the individual each."

"Oh. Then that'll do. Now where's Laz n P? They're suppose to-"

"Got it!" All turned to see Lazlo and Patsy as they gave Recon a strand of hair cut off from Lois. "And after that, we gave her hair a makeover."

 **Cuts to the scene...**

Lois just woke up from a nap. "OMG. How long have I've been sleeping?" She went to look in the mirror and, **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! WHO THE FUCK CUT MY HAIR INTO A MOHAWK STYLE!?"**

 **End Cutscene...**

"HA! HA! HA! She never saw that coming!" Recon laughed as Lazlo and Patsy gave him the strand of hair and he put all the strands into the device. "Time for some cloning!" Recon activated the device and it fired.

"VEEOW!"

One shot is flashing enough as all looked up and gasped.

Right in front of them is the clone of Lois. But she appears to be different from the original one. This clone has 45C breasts, a sexy body with curvy legs and sexp hip. She looked around for a moment and spoke. "OMG. Where am I? Who are you? This place looks dark and I see so many machines and chemicals around here." All were amazed at the way she spoke for her English is more detailed and wide as Penny whispered to Recon. "Score one for you raccoon techie." Penny then approached the clone. "Answer to your first question, you're in this planet called Earth."

"Really? Is Earth one of the solar system planets?"

"Yes it is! Plus, you're in Camp Griffin. One of that coolest camps ever!" Penny answered. "Wow. That looks interesting." The Lois clone exclaimed. "Now, answer to your second question, we're your creators." Penny continued on. "Wait a second, I am created?"

"Yes. You see, you're a clone. Cloned from someone but with specialties." Mercedes added. "I see. So how was I cloned? With DNA?"

"Exactly, me and my 2 cousins used our DNA and from the original one to create you." Patsy explained. "Oh...I never knew I was cloned until you all explained it to me." said the Lois Clone. "Well, it seems like I am new in this place and I could get used to the customs and learn from...my 3 moms."

"What the..." Lazlo, Diana and Recon were stunned as, "Well, time to get accustomed to it then. Come with us then." said Penny as she, Mercedes, Patsy and the Lois clone left the lab. "So...now what?" asked Diana. "Dunno. Wanna go and get some ice cream sandwiches?" asked Recon. "Hell yeah!" Lazlo and Diana cheered as the trio left the lab.

Outside, Edward, Bart, Nelson and Wolfgang are smoking while Stewie is drinking soda. "So, what's the plan?" asked Bart. "Dunno. We spent some time beating 5 losers and robbing their money." said Wolfgang. "Not to mention me and my gang went to fuck the shit out of that fat Eric Cartman by using him as a basketball. HAW! HAW!" Nelson exclaimed. The gang laughed when, "What the bloody hell!?" Stewie exclaimed. All stopped to look at what Stewie is looking and gasped.

Right in front of them, the Lois clone is with Patsy, Penny and Mercedes as the trio took her around the camp. "Here's tha clubhouse. Ovah there is tha basketball court and right ovah there is tha football field." Penny explained. "What a rich and spacious camp it is!" The Lois clone exclaimed when, "What the bloody hell is the meaning of this?!" They turned to see Stewie and his lackeys. "Wait a minute...kid, your mom has huge boobs and a sexy body! I thought she's-"

"I know, I know platypus boy. I was wondering why she looks different and..." Stewie then smiled. "I feel like sucking those huge watermelons!" The mongooses laughed while the Lois clone looked confused. "Dat's just a clone from your lame mother. We cloned her with a few specialties." Penny explained. "Damn sexy this one is!" Nelson whispered to Bart. As this goes on, the real Lois appeared and, "WHAT THE FUCK!? WHY IS THERE ANOTHER ME!?" She demanded to know as she stormed to them. "Who is that identical bitch!?" She demanded to know rudely. "Oh my. So I'm cloned from this horrible, indecent woman? She's a terrible person moms." the Lois clone exclaimed. "She is, more like the worst person in the world!" All laughed at Lois including the clone and the audience. "Oh yeah. You said it right to that ugly bitch!" Stewie commented as all laughed at Lois some more. "That was hilarious." the Lois clone stated. "You shut up you filthy, fucked up clone!" Lois shouted. Then, "I just thought of something." Edward piped up. "How will the others know which is Lois and which is-"

"I know what ya talkin about because I hav an idea!" Penny then had the 2 Lois to stand still. "Ha! Ha! Sounds like a tale of 2 Lois!" All turned to see Lazlo, Diana and Recon eating ice cream sandwiches which are thin biscuits sandwiching a block of ice cream. Lazlo's is chocolate, Diana's is vanilla and Recon's is coffee flavours. "So, what did we miss?"

"Some identity situation we're workin on lil sis." Mercedes answered as, "Okay, I hope tha author's catchin on this. So, the Lois with the saggy tits, wrinkled breasts and horrible voice will be known as, Lame Lois." All roared with laughter pointing at Lame Lois as the audience joined in laughing out loud. "That's a terrible name! I want a better one!" Lame Lois demanded. "And tell the author to stop using my new name!"

"Too bad. Nothing can change that." Penny replied as the laughing continues on until it subsides. "Now, for this smart, intelligent, kind-hearted, strong Lois with beautiful feature, she'll be known as Good Lois aka GL for short." Penny announced as the audience cheered and likewise, Stewie and his lackeys, Recon and the quintet. "GL? I think I like it. It sounds like a real name to me." Good Lois aka GL exclaimed. "Then it's settled! From now on, this clone will be named GL!" So it's settled as all cheered and clapped for GL. "No fair! You fucking bitch!" Lame Lois in anger started attacking GL with punches and kicks. "OW! Moms! Can you do something?"

"Okay, we'll take care of this lame bitch." Without hesitation, Patsy, Penny and Mercedes grabbed Lame Lois and beat the living shit out of her brutally. All laughed at the scene as the beatings lasted for 20 minutes. After that, "You boys can finish her off." Penny then threw the bruised, lame body in front of them. "Oh I say, it'll be our pleasure. Get your boys here at once! We've got some work to do with your brawn and my brains. Stewie ordered as his lackeys went to find their subordinates.

While this was happening, the group went to meet Lazlo, Diana and Recon as they finished up their ice cream sandwiches. "That was gold. Okay, I got some technology to work on." Recon then departed as, "Okay guys. Let's go out for dinner!" Penny announced. "Great idea 'Nette!" Mercedes agreed. "So...where to?" asked Patsy. "How bout we got to tha mall and let GL decide."

"That's a good idea. I've never been to a mall before and I've got to see what it looks like with my own eyes!" GL stated. "Okay then. Let's get ready!" said Lazlo as the quintet and GL went to prepare themselves in going out for dinner.

Meanwhile, news about GL spread out through the camp. In the office, Peter is playing a computer game when Brian showed up. "Peter! Peter! You're gonna believe what just happened!"

"What? Kim Jong Un got laid by a fat bitch? Heheheheheh!"

"No Peter! If you want to find out, look outside." Taking Brian's words, Peter peeked from the window and gasped. "OMG Brian! That Lois is hot! huge breassssssssts!"

"That's the point Peter but that Lois is actually a clone according to our genius level intellect Recon."

"Wait, wait, wait Brian, she's cloned? Then that would mean..." The next thing it happened, Peter started rolling on the floor in laughter. "I can't believe it! 2 Lois in our camp! HA! HA! HA! I'm dying of laughter!" He laughed for a while and after that, "Now I shall meet the clone in person with my charming fat body and impressive looks." He then left leaving Brian to snicker and once Peter left, Brian roared with laughter as he rolled on the floor laughing out loud over what he heard.

Outside, many campers are amazed and dazzled at GL as many chat with her and socialized with her. Then, Peter showed up. "Hello there...uh...what's your name?"

"Oh, you must be the scoutmaster of this camp, call me GL."

"Oh nice name GL! Hey, uh, you don't mind if I try something on you. Will you?"

"Uh...okay..." Excited, Peter made his move and took of her shirt. All gasped. Then, he ripped the bra off and GL's large, 45C breasts bounced up and down and many hooted and hollered as Eddy and Kevin started drooling, Edd covered his face in embarrassment and Kenny jumped up and down excitedly. "Mmm mmm mmrmm mmrm mmrm!" (Translation: She has really huge boobs!)"Oh...fuck! So big! So sexy!" Peter kept up with the massage as GL was feeling horny. "Wow...that was relaxing, I wonder who can do better?"

"I do!" All turned to see Al who was all fired up as he punched Peter aside and did some breast massaging. "Oh yeah? I can do even better with my long, john!" Quagmire bragged. "No way! I do excellent massages!" Homer argued. The arguing began which only lasted 2 seconds as Johnny used Plank to swat TJ out and he crashed onto some jocks. Immediately, fighting took place while Al is pleasuring GL with his skill. "Oh...my...Oh! Ah! So strong! Mmmm! I like a man who can give me an upperclass-" Before GL can finish her sentence, she felt something and looking down, Al realised he had an erection and it just poked GL. "Oooooh...what a long sausage! Tender and strong! Mmmm! I can't wait to eat it out!" Al was pleased as he got ready to take off his pants when, "However, I got to go. See you tonight handsome." GL then put on her shirt and bra and left as, **"YEAH!"** Al cheered to himself loudly as he ran around jumping in the air. "Oh yeah! She's into me! Wait till I grind into her soon! Like how I grinded cheese!"

 **Flashback...**

AL was at home planning to cook some spaghetti. So far, he's almost done. "Okay...pasta is ready, sauce is ready and all I need to do is to grate some cheese." He took out a grater and a block of cheddar cheese. "I am so going to make my dinner 'grate'. Ha! Ha! Get it? Get it? Wait, why am I talking to myself. Oh never mind..." He then started grating but, "Hold on, let's use this trick I saw from some cooking show. Glad it's not 'Hell's Kitchen' because of that sour-faced pussy Ramsay who shouts and calls people fucking donkeys." Al then got ready as he put the block of cheese above the grater. Then, he tossed the cheese in the air and it spun rapidly in the air until it lands onto the grater being grated through while still spinning until all the cheese is grated. "Fuck yeah! Works like charm!" Al cheered.

 **End Flashback...**

The time is 7pm. Lazlo is waiting and he's wearing jeans and a shirt. The mongooses all are wearing jeans except that Diana wore a black T-shirt while the rest wore crop tops which shows their sexy figures. Penny and Mercedes even wore their trademark blings. "When can I have one of these?" Diana asked her older sister. "Maybe on ya next birthday or on Christmas I guess." Mercedes answered when, "Okay moms, I'm ready!" GL made her appearance wearing a lime green crop top and a mini skirt. She even wore earrings. "Now that's what I call, style!" Penny complimented as she took out her car keys. "Ready?"

"HELL YEAH!" All cheered as Mercedes and GL hitched into Penny's ride while Patsy got her car keys ready as Lazlo and Diana hitched a ride with her. Once all are ready, they drove out of camp.

 **Later...**

At Da Pines Megamall, "Oh my! Malls are so huge!" GL exclaimed looking around to see the many shops and eating places. As they walked around. "So...where do we go for dinner?" asked Patsy. "Let GL decide." Penny suggested. So GL looked around for a moment. Then, "How about that pizza place?" GL pointed out which is Pizza Hut. "Okay, you said it." said Penny. So the group went to Pizza Hut.

Inside the place, they managed to find a table for 6 and already, menus are placed for them to browse through for their choices. "So many choices..." GL was amazed as she read through. "Let's see what they've got..." Lazlo browsed through as, "Good pizza I must say 'Nette." Mercedes whispered to Penny. "Though I still prefer thin crust to thick but still, it's good." Penny whispered back.

After 2 minutes, Penny signalled the waiter and he approached them. "Hello. Welcome to Pizza Hut. My name's Titus and I'm an intern because I just started my shift tonight. So, what are your orders?"

"Okay...we'll have 2 large pizzas which are BBQ Chicken and Super Supreme." Penny ordered. "Okay. Anything else?" Titus asked. "I'll have the Chicken Royale Baked Pasta." Diana ordered. "And I'll have the Turkey Bacon Carbonara." Patsy ordered. "I would like some Beef Lasagne please." GL ordered. "And we'll have garlic bread, 10 piece sweet n spicy drumlets and 10 piece honey roasted wings." Mercedes added. "Nice. Any drinks?" Titus asked. "6 glasses of Pepsi please." Patsy ordered. "Very well. Your order will arrive soon." Titus then left as, "This is going to be a very good dinner. Right moms?" GL asked. "Definitely GL." Penny agreed to her statement. "And after that, we'll all hang out some more till tha mall closes!" Mercedes stated. All laughed as Titus returned with a tray full of glasses of Pepsi. He served each of them and then left. "So...what else do people in this world?" GL asked for she is willing to learn anything ever since her arrival via cloning. "Oh you'll find out soon as we hang out more often." Patsy assured. "You'll be enjoyin tha fun we'll hav like tha time I crippled that South Park cripple for fun." Penny stated.

 **Flashback...**

Penny is alone listening to rap music when Jimmy Valmer approached her.

Jimmy: "Ex-Ex-Excuse me. Uh-Uh, are you Penny Sm-Sm-Smiles?"

Penny: "Yeah, what do you want cripple?"

Jimmy: "I-I-I need your he-he-help on something."

Penny: "Okay...what is it?"

Jimmy: "Just f-f, fo-fo, foll-foll-follow me and I'll ex-ex-expla-expla-explain!" So Penny followed Jimmy and soon enough, they arrived at the SP boys' cabin. They entered in and there, "Okay, I ne-ne-need you to take of-of...of...off your clothes!"

Penny(enraged): **"WHAT THA FUCK YA SAY!?"**

Jimmy: "I said, ta-take off your cl-clo-cloth-cloth-clothes. You see, I got a problem that re-re-revolves around my bo-body. So, one way to sol-sol-solve it is to as-as-ask you to le-let me, stick my pe-pe-penis into your va-vag-vagina!"

At that moment, loud beatings took place it was never shown. Instead, it cuts outside the cabin as the action went on until Penny came out cracking her fists in satisfaction of what she did and back at the cabin, "I-I must have asked the wr-wr-wrong person." a bruised Jimmy admitted regretfully.

 **End Flashback...**

Everyone laughed at what Penny did to Jimmy as Titus arrived with the food. Once all are set, everyone started chowing. "Wow! The chicken is so tasty!" GL sure enjoyed it for she already ate 3 pieces from each variety. "Enjoyin it I see." said Mercedes as she ate a slice of Super Supreme. Patsy and Diana enjoyed their pasta as Lazlo enjoyed himself by eating 2 slices of BBQ chicken pizza. GL on the other hand had a lot. "Damn GL! You polished off ya lasagne fast!" Penny exclaimed. "Luscious and now, for the finishing touch!" She grabbed 2 slices of the respective pizzas and chowed tem down together. All clapped and cheered for her.

Later, dinner is done as Titus attended to them. "Care for some dessert?"

"No thanks. We're good." Mercedes answered. "Very well. Here's your bill." Titus handed it to Penny as she took out her credit card. The bill already is attached to some small board with some decoder(Not sure abt that part)and Penny placed her card it and pressed the code. A green light appeared and, "Thank you very much. We look forward to seeing you again." Titus thanked the group and left and before leaving, Penny caught sight of the manager and approached him. After that, the manager walked to Titus and, "Those people told me you served them well with hospitality and respect. Nice job on your first shift! I'm giving you a pay rise on your salary for this!"

"Wow! Thanks boss!"

"No problem! Keep up the good work!"

"Will do sir!"

"That's what I like to hear from an intern like you! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

 **And so after dinner...**

"So, what do want to do next?" Penny asked GL. "I want to explore the entire mall mom!" GL answered. So that's what they did. For the next 2 hours, the quintet brought GL around the mall showing the shops and stores explaining to her their own business. GL learnt quickly and even tired buying her own clothes. Next, they went a music store and let GL try listening to some music and songs . She listened to varieties of it from raps to jazz to classical and to heavy metal. During that, Patsy bought a few CDs that have some songs while Lazlo danced to the music impressing the person who run the store while the rest listened to different tunes and lyrics. Then, all went to a place called, "Smooth it to Shake it." It's a store when milkshakes and smoothies are made. The group bought some drinks as Lazlo bought a chocolate milkshake with crushed Oreo cookies, Patsy bought a mixture of strawberry and vanilla smoothie with whipped cream on top, Penny and Mercedes each bought themselves protein shakes, Diana bought a mint chocolate milkshake with chocolate chips and GL bought a large, fruity smoothie in which the fruits consist of banana, kiwi, strawberry, watermelon and papaya. "Dat's huge GL!" Mercedes exclaimed. "Indeed moms, and now, down the hatch!" GL started chugging her smoothie down while the rest drank slowly until it's empty.

After a cooling drink, the group finally went to a sports department store where they had looking at the jerseys of basketball players and having a look at the sports equipment. "Oh yeah! Let it bounce about!" Diana was seen dribbling a basketball as she executed many moves with the ball. "Catch GL!" She tossed the ball to her and she gave it a shot. "Hey...this is fun." GL then started dribbling even more as, "Yeah! Dat's how you do it!" Penny cheered as she glanced at a football. "William's gonna like it! His one got punctured by those 5th grade cunts!" So Penny bought the football along with some sports attire that GL wanted.

While she's in line, Lazlo and Patsy are seen looking at some new sports shoes, track shoes and sneakers. "Which one is better? The pink or the purple one?" Patsy showed Lazlo 2 track shoes as Lazlo thought deeply. "Maybe...the pink one."

"Okay Lazlo. I knew you'll say that." Patsy then walked up to him and planted a kiss on his lips. "Sweet...just like my dick!" Lazlo thought as he and Patsy went to meet the others.

Once all made their purchase, they left the store to see that, "Oh shit! Tha mall's closin! We bettah head back!" Penny told the group. All agreed as they left.

 **Soon enough...**

The time is 11:30pm as Penny and Patsy's rides reached camp. After parking, they headed back to their cabin and somehow ran into Peter who's looking for them. "Ah, there you are guys."

"Oh hey scoutmaster Griffin. Anything?" Lazlo asked him. "Oh yes. Regarding GL, I have a spare bedroom in my cabin. She can stay there for a time being while having fun here in this camp."

"Good call." Patsy agreed to that as, "So I'm not staying with you moms?"

"Yeah GL. But we'll meet for breakfast tomorrow." Penny assured to her. "Okay, goodnight and see you tomorrow." GL followed Peter to his cabin while the rest headed back to theirs

Inside, the quintet changed into their nightwear and as they went to bed, "This was fun hangin out with GL!" Mercedes told the group. "Dat cloning project was worth it! I bet she'll enjoy tha place!" said Penny. All agreed to that as they went to bed.

 **As a result...**

Indeed, GL did enjoy her time in camp ever since she was cloned from the original Lame Lois.

 **On Monday...**

The quintet and GL played volleyball against Connie and her skanks. "Take that stupid sluts!" Connie shouted arrogantly as she struck the ball to their side. "Spike on this blondie!" GL spiked the volleyball and it spiked onto Connie's face thus securing their win. "Alright! We've shown them who's tha real sluts!" Penny cheered as Connie and her skanks groaned in defeat for they all got spiked on the face by the volleyball.

After that, they went to the lounge to throw knifes at cardboard pictures of Chowder and his friends. "Alright GL. Your turn." Lazlo gave GL a knife and as she took aim, she threw it but instead, "It hits the wall, flew in the air and-"

"CHT!"

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"** All turned to see the knife on Raj's chest. **"I'M DYING! HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!"** He ran out screaming all the way as all laughed. "He screams like girl!" GL exclaimed. "He could be a good artwork based on the one with the woman screaming."

 **Cuts to the scene...**

A portrait of Raj can be seen. He's in his screaming mode and already, Bruce the performing gay artist just finished it. "How I love hearing that cute elephant scream! It's as elegant as a siren!"

 **End Cutscene...**

"Wow GL! You did a nice cutscene!" Patsy exclaimed. "Oh. I never thought I did that. Now I see what a cutscene is like." GL sure learnt a lot!

That night, the group met up with the BRAWL gang for they're having dinner with them and it appears that they have a plan. "Hey, uh babe. May I borrow your ride?" William asked. "Okay my big, strong man. Don't scratch it." Penny gave William her car keys as he, Allan, Recon and Brandon snickered hard and hurried off. "What's up with those boys moms?" a confused GL asked. "I dunno." Mercedes replied when Lee and Amber came out of their cabin. "Check out this video. That's what they're up too!" Amber answered for them as Lee showed the video to the quintet and GL via Recon's laptop.

 **Meanwhile...**

William drove to the drive-thru of a fast food joint called, "Dashie's Fried Chicken and Sandwiches". "I heard that their meal numbers are very similar to that game mates." said Brandon. "Then let's begin." said Allan as he chuckled to himself as William drove thru. A voice can be heard from the intercom. "Hi. Welcome to Dashie's Fried Chicken and Sandwiches. May I take your order?"

"Hey, I'll take 2 number 9s." Allan ordered. "Gimme the same order just like his except make it large for me." Recon ordered as he covered his mouth trying to stop himself from chuckling. "Let me get a number 6 with extra dip mate." Brandon ordered as he whispered to William. "Mate, got that voice ready."

"Ah-hem. Yeah!" Using that new tone of voice, William made his order. "I'll have 2 number 9s, a number 9 large, a number 6 with extra dip, a number 7, 2 number 45s one with cheese and a large soda." While William was making a huge ass order in that tone of voice, Allan, Recon and Brandon started giggling and snickering quietly to themselves as, "Okay...we'll get it done for you in no time!" The intercom voice replied.

Once the order is prepared, they drove back to camp and, "Can we do it now mates?" asked Brandon. Immediately, **"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Non stop laughing all the way until they reached camp as they got out of the car still laughing, William gave Penny back her car keys as he joined his friends rolling on the ground laughing hysterically with tears filling their eyes. "I take it that stunt worked." Lee deduced. "No wonder William sounded like Big Smoke!" Penny exclaimed as the gang stopped laughing. "How did you know of our stunt?" William asked in surprise. "Let's just say I showed them the video." Lee answered. Upon hearing that, "Shimatta!" Allan exclaimed. "Dang it. Lee's not suppose to tell anyone about this. No matter, we got the dinner of Dashie filet burgers, wings and a wrap with chicken fries and coke." So the group had a good dinner and after that, "That was fun! Should be just like tomorrow! GL thought to herself.

 **On Tuesday...**

The group played tennis with the physics. "Swing on this!" Meg shot the ball at GL but she served the ball back and, "Winner, GL!" Al shouted and cheered as the quintet ran to GL congratulating her. "Wow, you're so good at sports!" Meg exclaimed. "Unlike mom who sucks at all sports!" She described. "I see. You know what, you can treat me like your real mother." said GL. Meg felt happiness. So much she hugged GL. Nina and Almondine clapped for her as the quintet smiled.

While this was happening, Lame Lois was taking hits from a joint and saw the scene. "That fucking no good clone's being a pussy to my daughter! She thinks she can be a better mother to Meg? That slut forgot that she's cloned! And how the hell did the cloning happened? I wish she's gone for good!" She took another hit when, "PLOOP!"

"AAAAAAAAHHH! STUPID FUCKING BIRD!" She cursed wiping bird shit off her hair when suddenly, a group of birds surrounded her and they're no ordinary birds. They're Angry Birds. Consisting of Red, the blues Jim, Jake and Jay, Chuck, Bomb, Matilda, Hal, Terrence, Bubbles and Stella. They chirped in rage and pounced on the lame woman beating the crap out of her. The audience laughed at the scene as the Angry Birds bashed her good and left her damaged. "I...I...hate...birds." She complained weakly when a shower of bird shit landed on her. "I HATE MY LIFE!" She cursed.

Later, the quintet are doing dinner service and GL is bonding with Rock, John and Kenan. "And now, you grill the chicken breast like this!" Rock showed GL how and she tried it out. "Perfectly done!" Kenan praised her as the chefs, GL and the quintet served the dinner which are 10 ounce beef steaks, 8 ounce grilled chicken breasts, 8 ounce halibuts, stir-fried broccoli and asparagus, 12 ounce baked potatoes, roast potatoes, mojos and white rice. All the campers love the smell of meat being grilled as Rolf and Ed are taking lots of meat for themselves. "You 2! Stop being greedy and let the others have some of the meat!" GL scolded them. "Ah, the ravishing clone could use some meat too! Ed boy, let's reserve some of our delicacies!"

"Mum's the word!" Ed complied as he and Rolf returned most of their meat back to the trays. As the campers took their dinner, Cartman made some funny jokes. "Look guys. Chicken breasts from a female whith huge breasts!" The boys roared with laughter as, "And this halibut reminds me of Hal Jordan's ass! No wonder Star Sapphire loves him because of his 'halibut'!"

 **Cuts to the scene...**

Hal Jordan and Star Sapphire are hanging out at Hal's apartment.

Hal: "So Sapphire. Why do you love me so much since your colour represents love?"

Sapphire: "Simple answer would be your lovely ass."

Hal: "Okay." He stripped down his pants showing her his ass.

Sapphire: "Mmmm...lovely." She hugged his ass and, "And not only that..." Hal then felt it as, "Yeah babe. Feel the green. Get lucky with my precious, willpower, cylindrical lantern!"

 **End Cutscene...**

These jokes Cartman made up are so hilarious all laughed real hard. "Damn cool jokes!" said Diana. "HAHAHAHA! DC comic jokes are fucking effective!" Stewie commented as they laughed some more. "Wow...that was gold." GL thought with a smile.

 **Wednesday...**

Gretchen can be seen teaching GL boxing. "Ya punch the cunt like this! And then, hook his tiny dick till it's mashed like potatoes!" Gretchen then did some punching on a dummy of Lame Lois. "Now you try." GL who's wearing a tank top and shorts and is wearing boxing gloves looked at the dummy for a moment. "Is it right to punch a person?"

"Oh come on! It's just a dummy! It's not even real!" Gretchen explained. "Fine by me." GL then unleashed a barrage of punches at the dummy so hard than after a few minutes, the dummy was ripped apart. "Yeah! Now that's how you do it!" Gretchen praised GL as the quintet watched them. "She learns real quick 'Nette!" Mercedes whispered to Penny. "Damn right! All in one day!" Penny whispered back. Just then, Quagmire appeared behind them. "I got a hook on for you 2! Alright!" He put his arms around them behind and his hands felt their tits. "Get off of me you fucking cunt!" Penny grabbed Quagmire and threw him over landing in front of them. Penny and Mercedes then beat the shit out of him. The audience laughed as they tied Quagmire upside down and, "Now ya have a new punchin bag for a time of being." Penny, Mercedes and Patsy wore boxing gloves and started boxing Quagmire around. "Sounds fun moms!" GL then joined in the punching while Gretchen ate some popcorn allowing Quagmire to eat pain.

After that, the group went to the music studio to watch the BRAWL gang do some singing. They're now singing the song, 'Swear it again' by Westlife. Music is being played via a boombox as the gang sang the chorus.

 _I'm never gonna say goodbye_  
 _Cos I never wanna see you cry_  
 _I swore to you my love would remain_  
 _And I swear it all over again and I_  
 _I'm never gonna treat you bad_  
 _Cos I never wanna see you sad_  
 _I swore to share your joy and your pain_  
 _And I swear it all over again_

GL was amazed as they sang. Nearby, Amber is recording the scene as, "Can I try it out moms?"

"Sure. Once they have finished." Patsy answered. Once the BRAWL gang's done, all applauded for them as GL took a guitar and gave it a shot by singing Katy Perry's 'Fireworks." Amber recorded the scene and once she's done, all cheered for her including the audience.

That night, Ollie Williams and Joyce Kinney paid a visit and met the clone for the first time. **"NICE TO MEET YOU!"** He shook hands and fist bump with GL as Joyce chat with her while he asked about how GL came about. After some brief explanation, "SWEET! Can I ask of a favour?" Ollie pleaded.

It cuts to the basement of the BRAWL gang as, "Alright, here goes nothing!" Recon powered up his Synthetic Replicator and soon enough, "VEEOW!" The smoke cleared and right in front of them is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **"YEAH! DIANE SIMMONS IS BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER!"** Ollie cheered as he ran and hugged the clone. "Whoa Ollie, slow down." Diane told him as he let go and, "Let's go and do some poker night!" Penny announced.

 **"HELL YEAH!"** All cheered.

So Poker Night took place as the presence of Diane filled the clubhouse with awe and wonder while GL easily learnt the game and beat many background campers and won their money. "This is so much fun! I bet it'll be like tomorrow!" GL thought as she counted her money while nearby, Diane and Joyce flirted with Ollie.

 **On Thursday...**

The eds are seen doing a scam selling cookies in cookie jars. "5 dollars a jar! Buy 3, pay $10! Good bargain!" Eddy advertised as Edd collected the money and handing over jars at the same time. GL noticed this and asked. "What are you doing?"

"We're doing a scam! Business type scam where you can earn cash in a flash!" Eddy explained as GL took a jar and opened it. "Uh, I advise that-"

"Wait a minute, those aren't cookies! They're circular cardboards with black dots!" GL exclaimed. All those who bought the cookie jars heard it and stopped to open it and then, "Hey! Those are fake cookies!" Iggy shouted. "I want my money back or I'll punch your tiny dick!" Milly Larsen demanded as those who got involved in the scam started beating the shit out of Eddy. Edd ran away while Ed continued cutting out the cardboards until he was caught and got his ass whooped along with Eddy.

After that, GL can be seen learning how to bake a cake. "Now, you sift the ingredients together for some time till they're all battered up! Ha! Ha!" Amber explained as she observed GL do the task. After that, she placed them on some baking pan or whatsoever(Need to do research :P)and placed it in the oven. "Now, we wait." Amber took out her phone and sifted through some photos of herself wearing floral-print bikinis when, "BAM!"

"There's that rabbit bitch! Let's butcher her up for Connie!" About 8 cheerleaders entered the kitchen and, "Uh, I think they're here for you..." GL warned Amber. "I know." She replied as she took out 5 kunais and threw them at one of the cheerleaders pinning her to the wall. "KILL HER!" One of the cheerleaders shouted as they drew out penknifes but the fight was very short as outside, Wendy and her friends were passing by when, "KSH!"

"OMG! A bruised body!" Bebe exclaimed. It was followed by 7 more as they piled up defeated. "Serves them right! For insulting our cheerleading skills!" said a satisfied Wendy as she took out a lighter and a bottle of oil. She shattered the bottle onto the pile and threw the lighter and instantly, the cheerleaders screamed in pain from the burning fire which is on themselves. Wendy and her friends laughed as the cheerleaders threw themselves in the lake.

Back in the kitchen, "DING!"

"Cake's done!" GL called out as Amber wore oven mittens and took out the pan slowly. "Mmmm...smells good." She inhaled the aroma and, "Now, we put on the icing." Amber took out a bowl full of chocolate icing from the fridge and they started icing the cake. Once it's done, Amber sliced it into 8 slices. "Now you sample it." She gave a plate to GL and she tried it. "Mmmm...I have never tasted dessert that can be so sweet and it appeals my taste buds!" GL sure enjoyed it. "Exactly, today and I bet tomorrow will be even greater!"

 **On Friday...**

The quintet and GL are at the pool having fun. "Cannonball!" Lazlo shouted taking the plunge. A large splash was unleashed and it wet the girls. "Hey Laz! We're tryin to work on our tan! Try to go easy will ya?" Penny called out. Then, GL showed up wearing a very tight black bikini top and bottoms. "So, how do I look?" GL asked as she did a sexy pose. All gave her the thumbs up and Al upon seeing her sexiness dropped his glass of champagne. "OMG!" He exclaimed as GL seeing his reaction laughed seductively as she walked to him. "How excited it is." She was referring to his erection that just stood tall. "Mmmm...I've seen all those moves in some movie. Strong for me to give it a try..." She first took it easy by stroking it. "Oh man! It is just as I've dreamt of!" Al thought excitedly as after 5 minutes, "ZIP!"

"It goes down and wow, I love a man with such cleanliness and tenderness in his sausage..." Feeling horny, GL put the erection into her mouth as AL started becoming insane from this. "OH SHIT! I can't believe it happening!" AL thought as he and GL went down and moaning took place. "What's going on?" asked Diana. "GL's doin something in privacy sis. Let's go play baseball with those PS 118 4th graders." Mercedes answered with a suggestion. All agreed as they left the pool leaving GL and Al to continue their fun as already, you can hear GL holler in pleasure, **"OMG! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! I'M BEING EATEN AT THE BOTTOM! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"**

Later, the group is at the gym with William and Joe as GL can be seen trying to do some bench press. "Halfway through! 10 more! Keep those arms up and strong!" Joe encouraged. GL is struggling to keep her arms strong so she pulled through doing 5 more but is starting to weaken. **"ONE WHO QUITS IS A FAILURE! ONE WHO ENDURES TO THE END IS A SUCCESSOR!"** William shouted thus boosting GL more and then, "Only one more! Lift it!" Lazlo cheered as GL is pushing through. Nearby, "Loser! Loser! You're gonna fail like a fucking loser you cloned bitch!" All turned to see Lame Lois taunt and insult her clone. Then, "DONE!" GL has done it! All cheered and then, glared at Lame Lois. **"GET HER!"** William shouted as, "Catch me then!" Lame Lois used a double middle finger and stuck her tongue out at the same time pissing the whole group off. Laughing stupidly since she's high, she made her way out but, "What the fuck? Why is the door locked?"

"Looking for this mate?" She looked to her right to see Brandon tossing the key around. "NOOOOOO!" Lame Lois yelled as hands grabbed her and a huge beating to place and from outside, some of the campers can see Lame Lois banging the door an peeking through the window of it as she screamed and shouted while being beaten about. They laughed at her torture as the audience laughed along.

So for the rest of the day and throughout the week, GL had fun learning more as she engaged in more activities like passing her driving test and getting her own ride, getting her own phone, doing lap dances and pole dancing at the nightclub with Patsy, Penny and Mercedes, beating background campers with the quintet and playing golf with Al, Ollie and his chicks. And throughout the days, all favoured the clone more than the lame and original one who's rejected all the time as she gets high and stupid.

That night, all are in bed except for GL who appeared to in deep thought as she's in the bed nude with Al. "Throughout my life I had learnt much and had fun with many friends." She thought. "It's time to take it to the next level."

 **The next day which is Saturday...**

Outside the quintet's cabin, a note was placed and somehow, the door opened as Lazlo came out holding a cup of coffee. "Oh man! Sex with Patsy yesterday night was hot and-" He then noticed the note. Picking it up, he read it.

 _Important meeting outside camp at about 9pm_

"I wonder who sent this note?" Lazlo wondered. He then looked around and noticed that the other cabins too received the note. "Guess we'll find out tonight."

 **So later that night...**

The entire camp, staff and some of the people who visited the camp are all gathered outside all murmuring about when GL showed up with a backpack and 2 luggages. All gasped. "What the? GL's leaving us?!" A nobody exclaimed. "I'm dreaming am I?" Peter asked his friends as he took a hammer and hammered his won face. The audience laughed at his stupidity as GL made her move.

"Everybody. For 7 days ever since I've been created, I learnt a lot of new things and have made many friends here in this camp. I want to thank you all for your kindness and friendship to me. I'll never forget how you've introduced me to something new and how I've achieved it. Now, I feel like I want to expand my horizon. I long to see more and learn more in this world and that's why, I've packed up and called an Uber to pick me up."

All murmured among themselves as, "Will we ever meet again?" Patsy asked as tears filled her eyes. Likewise, the quintet.

"My dear moms. You've shown me the ropes and culture. I am never gonna forget you all for this. I know, I'll miss you all and likewise, the entire camp. But hey, those good memories I had here in this camp. Well, let's just say they'll be all unforgettable. I'll remember each and every one of you for showing me the ways of life and the fun in it."

The entire is now shedding tears and some started crying quietly as all would see her the last time and never forget the times they had with GL. Soon enough, a car appeared and Al who's the Uber driver appeared. "Just started my job." He said as GL took her baggage and loaded them at the back of the car. Before leaving, she waved to the whole camp farewell and likewise, the entire camp back to her. Then, she said something that lighten the entire camp up.

"But who knows, one day, I'll come back and enjoy the fun that we had before."

Now that she mentioned, all were cheered up as many started bidding her goodbye especially the quintet.

Lazlo: "Take care of yourself."

Patsy: "Remember what we've taught you."

Penny: "I'll see you one day like what you said, you'll return."

Mercedes: "Make us proud."

Diana: "Keep in touch if possible."

GL: "Thanks moms. And to also Lazlo and Diana."

So after 30 minutes of the campers exchanging goodbyes to GL, she boarded the car and Al drove her off. All watched as the car drove out of camp all the way until it's out of sight. "Man. I won't forget the footjob she gave me." said Brian. "Yeah, I won't forget the day I banged her good on the day she's cloned." said Peter. "No fair! I never got the chance!" Quagmire complained. "Because you're a bastard and a cunt who tried to stalk other girls." Brian replied. "You shut up you whitewashed asshole!" Quagmire then punched Brian and he responded by biting his arm. Before they can start, "So, what do we do now that GL left camp?" Homer asked. All are wondering when suddenly, Lame Lois showed up with her stupid, high look on her face.

"HAHAHA! Finally, that clone bitch is gone! Now there can only be one Lois which is me! Only me! ME! I'm queen of the camp! All shall bow before me and hate my no good for nothing clone bitch!" Lame Lois ranted on until, "I've got an idea." Lazlo stated. All looked at him for a moment. Then, they looked at Lame Lois and smiled. "Uh...why are all of you..." The next thing it happened, the entire camp rushed to Lame Lois and a massive, all-in beating took place. The audience laughed at the stupid lame bitch as she screamed and shouted in agony and pain all the way until midnight. How satisfying.

 **Now on the road...**

The car drove it's way to Da Pines International Airport. "Al, stop by the hotel airport for tonight. My flight's in the morning tomorrow and I could use a good and refreshing rest." GL ordered. "No problem." Al replied. "We can also share a room if you like..." Gl added in a seductive voice that made Al smile in excitement.

 **And so...**

In a hotel room, Al is on the bed drinking champagne and wearing a bathrobe. "You ready?"

"Here I come!" GL emerged from the bathroom completely nude. The audience woos at her extreme sexiness as Al raised his eyebrow and smiled as he stood up and took off the bathrobe exposing his entire body. "Alright Al, prepare to have your one night stand with me before I fly to Europe!" said GL. "I guess this is my last night with you my beloved." Al replied. "Then, let's make the most of it!" said GL. "And end the chapter well." added Al. So he closed up the curtains and the sound of moaning and hollering can be heard throughout the night.

 **Finally it's done! Chapter 20 was before the longest chapter and now, this chapter is the longest! And courtesy to Homey who gave me this idea. Hope he'll be online soon enough! Chapter 25 updating soon...**


End file.
